Pokemon Jade, Crimson y Adamantium
by Makisotu Douraji
Summary: Tres nuevos Pokedex Holder aparecen en Kanto, la mision de Jade, uno de los Pokedex Holders, sera recolectar todas y cada una de las medallas de Gimnasio de la Region Kanto pero, orgullo, frialdad y determinacion lo cegaran, pero sobre todo sus propios sueños lo llevaran a revelarse contra su propio destino, y lo llevara a lastimar... a las personas que mas quiere. Capitulo Final!
1. Bajo un cielo rojo

**AVISO: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no son de mi propiedad, pero los demas son completamente de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia es mas apegada al manga, de hecho lo hice en base a eso (Por que en mi opinion prefiero 1000 veces mas el manga que el anime, pero no se confundan por que tambien me gusta el anime) <strong>

**Esto se me ocurrio mientras trabajaba y en mi tiempo libre comenze a escribir un poco**

**Espero que les guste**

**Enjoy!:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I: Bajo un cielo rojo.<strong>

Abrí los ojos lentamente, note un leve dolor en mi nuca que luego de unos segundos se hizo muy agudo. Una hermosa chica estaba a mi lado, ¿Quién podría ser? No recuerdo, estaba a mi lado, tomando fuertemente mi mano y gritándome algo, por alguna razón no puedo escuchar nada a excepción de aquel molesto pitido. Muevo mis ojos alrededor para ver que pasa, noto mucho polvo, puedo notar un charco de sangre… Alrededor mió… Comienzo a escuchar la voz de mi acompañante, si ahora recuerdo… Lira…

-¡Jade! ¡Jade por el amor de dios responde! –Gritaba la joven de pelo castaño -.

-Lira… -Pronuncie suavemente -.

-Jade, que bueno que estés bien… -Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que por sus finas mejillas caían al suelo -.

Aun no comprendo lo que ocurre, la voz de Lira era sofocada por los gritos de horror que había afuera de donde nos encontrábamos, ¿Por qué había gritos? En ese momento comencé a marearme y tosí sangre, definitivamente estaba muriendo.

-¡Jade resiste! –Lira se veía desesperada -.

En aquel instante comencé a recordar todo, supe en ese momento que mi hora estaba cerca, pude ver toda mi vida en un segundo, supe lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera, supe porque estaba ocurriendo y por quien ocurría… Todo fue culpa mía.

-Lira… Lamento todo esto… No fue mi intención… -Dije mientras sentía como mi vista se apagaba -.

-¡No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, por favor no me dejes te necesito! –Gritaba mientras más lágrimas se hacían presentes -.

Hubo una gran explosión afuera del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, pedazos del techo cayeron dejando al descubierto el cielo, y lo último que logre divisar fue… Aquel cielo rojizo…

_**1 Mes antes…**_

Me desperté muy temprano esa mañana, el reloj despertador aun no sonaba, y como ya no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción, lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme y preparar mis cosas para mi viaje. Fue ayer que había cumplido los 16 años y por lo tanto se me fue concedida la misión familiar que es pasada de generación en generación por la familia Douraji. Al fin se me haría entrega de mi primer compañero, uno propio, siempre practicaba con Pokemon de otras personas o simplemente rentados. Fui entrenado desde los 14 para este momento, ahora debía completar mi objetivo.

Cada heredero de la familia debe dirigirse al volcán de Isla Canela, para forjar un medallón hecho de las 8 medallas de gimnasio, esto era para hacer el emblema de la familia que debía hacerse cada vez que un nuevo heredero iba a ser elegido. Antes de hacer aquel ritual, el heredero debe demostrar que puede llevar el titulo de heredero, ósea antes de llevar las medallas al volcán, debe derrotar a cada uno de la Elite Four.

-Que día tan hermoso… -Dije mientras caminaba por mi casa, si es que se le podía decir casa a esa gran mansión que teníamos -.

Luego recoger todas mis cosas me dirigí al templo para rezar por un buen viaje, luego fui a despedirme de mi madre, quien me dio un fuerte abrazo deseándome buena suerte, pero papá no se encontraba, como era de esperarse. Sin nada más que hacer ahí me fui a la casa de Oscar, mi maestro, quien me enseño cada técnica y estrategia para ganar una batalla.

Al llegar toque la puerta, y luego de esperar unos minutos un hombre de pelo descuidado pero de un color dorado brillante, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y una piel pálida, me recibieron, definitivamente era Oscar. Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me hizo pasar, me preparo un poco de té y me hizo esperar en la sala mientras el iba a buscar algo. Si bien no era una casa grande ni lujosa, era muy acogedora.

-¡Aquí esta Jade! –Dijo extendiéndome una Pokeball -.

-Gracias, Oscar. –Dije en un mi típico tono tranquilo, no suelo ser muy expresivo, de hecho soy muy solitario, creo que todas las personas les iría mejor si se cuidaran solas.

Tome la Pokeball y vi que adentro había una criatura de color rojo, unas alas de insecto y unas tenazas que se veían poderosas. No recuerdo haber visto aquel Pokemon antes.

-¿Qué clase de Pokemon es? –Pregunte algo curioso -.

-Se llama Scizor, es un tipo metal y bicho, es bastante poderoso. –Dijo mientras tomaba asiento -.

-¿Por qué no se nada de el? –Pregunte nuevamente, ya que me habían hecho estudiar todos los Pokemon de la región Kanto, en la cual vivo actualmente y jamás había si quiera escuchado de un tal Scizor -.

-Se debe a que este amiguito, fue descubierto en la región de Johto, por lo tanto oficialmente no pertenece a la Pokedex de esta región. Creo que aparte ya ustedes se conocen –Dijo con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solía tener siempre y cuando no estaba entrenando -.

-¿De que conozco a este Pokemon?

-¿No recuerdas? Inclusive tú lo atrapaste, cuando estabas entrenando conmigo. –Explico -. Cuando tenías 14 años, recuerda que fuimos al Monte Plata, mientras entrenábamos, secretamente te atreviste a capturar a un Scyther salvaje, siendo que no tenias permiso para hacer eso, tuve que quitarte a aquel Scyther y se lo mande al profesor Elm en Johto, y cuando estaba decidiendo que Pokemon te daría, pensé en el que capturaste, y se lo pedí a Elm de vuelta, de regalo le equipo un Velo Metal, y junto con los rayos del sistema de intercambio, evoluciono a Scizor.

-Ya veo… -Dije sin mucho interés -. Gracias Oscar, nos volveremos a ver cuando complete mi objetivo. –Me levante del asiento y antes de irme Oscar me llamo para decirme algo -.

-Jade, se que no sueles mostrar tus emociones a menudo, pero tienes que saber que nadie puede hacer todas las cosas por si solo, inclusive tu que de ahora en adelante tendrás que apoyarte con tu nuevo amigo. –Dijo con una mirada seria -.

-Te demostrare lo contrario, y este Pokemon es solo un acompañante, no es mi amigo. –Sin decir nada más, salí por la puerta -.

Me molestaba que todos dijeran cosas como "Mis Pokemon son mis mejores amigos" y bobadas como esas, no creo que se pueda ser amigo de salvajes como ellos. En fin, seguí mi camino fuera de Ciudad Plateada, antes de enfrentarme al líder de mi ciudad necesitaba practicar un poco.

Luego recordé que debía ir a Pueblo Paleta, para recoger mi nueva Pokedex, atravesé sin problemas el espantoso bosque, esquivando a los Metapod, Kakuna, Beedril, Butterfree y demás que ahí se encontraban. Llegue a Ciudad Viridian, y como ya se estaba poniendo oscuro decidí pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon.

Me desperté a eso de las 3:12 A.M. siempre hacia lo mismo, me levantaba y salía un rato a contemplar la luna, esa hermosa luna que cada vez que veía me causaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Me senté afuera del Centro Pokemon, apoyando mi espalda con una de las paredes de este. Esa noche había una hermosa luna llena, siempre decía que la luna se parecía mucho a mí ya que tanto ella como yo éramos unos solitarios… y el hecho de que mi cabello es plateado también ayuda, y cuando a veces se tiñe de rojo, hace juego con mis ojos. Había estado contemplando aquella hermosa forma redonda que estaba sobre ese cielo oscuro, por al menos 1 hora, cuando un destello rojizo proveniente de un lugar lleno de pasto, me distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente me levante de ahí y corrí hacia aquel lugar.

En el pasto había un hombre de unos cuantos centímetros más grande que yo, de pelo púrpura claro, un sombrero negro, ojos azules cristalinos y una piel pálida. Al parecer estaba entrenando a un extraño Pokemon del tipo bicho, el muchacho al notar mi presencia se volteo y me saludo.

-¿Qué tal? –Dijo en un tono muy amable -. Es una hermosa noche ¿No?

Al fin alguien que le gusta el manto oscuro de la noche, me acerque un poco más y lo salude igualmente.

-Si, es bellísima. –Le respondí -.

-Mi nombre es Kanadei Symphony, un gusto conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto aquel joven -.

-Jade Douraji, es un gusto conocerte también. –Note que jamás había visto aquel raro Pokemon bicho, ¿Seria de Johto? -. ¿Qué Pokemon es aquel?

-Ese es mi Volcarona, se llama Sunshine. –Dijo mientras llamaba a su compañera -. Hice un viaje a la región de Tesalia hace poco, ahí capture a este hermoso Pokemon, es el único Pokemon bicho que sea de tipo fuego a la vez.

Me sorprendí al escuchar que procedía de aquellos dos tipos, me faltaba mucho por aprender. Rápidamente saque mi diario en el cual anotaba muchas cosas, en el anote la información que me dio de Volcarona, también tenia una de Scizor.

-Realmente es un hermoso Pokemon. –Dije mientras me acercaba para acariciar al Pokemon cuando el joven dijo aquellas palabras que tanto odio -.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, nunca nadie nos separara. –Al decir eso me aleje un poco, baje la mirada y luego voltee para irme a dormir al centro Pokemon -. ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el joven con cara de confusión -.

-Lo siento, pero NECESITO irme antes de vomitar. –Dije en un tono molesto -. Lamento decir que no pienso lo mismo que tu, no veo a los Pokemon como mis amigos.

-Oh, que lastima, realmente te gusta alejar a la gente. –El chico iba comprendiendo como actuaba yo con la gente que no me agradaba -. ¡Ya se! ¿Te apetece una batalla?

Cuando dijo eso se me erizaron los pelos, al fin mi primera batalla.

-Esta bien, que sea uno contra uno. –Dije tomando mi Pokeball -.

-Bien, ¡Ve Melody, sal a escena! –Lanzo su Pokeball al aire y en mitad de este se abrió dejando salir a un hermoso Pokemon, que parecía serpiente marina -. Este es mi hermoso Milotic.

No tenia idea que tipo de Pokemon era ese, pero no tenía más remedio que elegir a Scizor.

-¡Ve Scizor! –Lancé la Pokeball de mi compañero, un estallido blanco se hizo presente y luego apareció aquel brillante Pokemon rojo -. Tú vas primero. –Dije con tono de confianza -.

-¡Melody, utiliza Danza Lluvia! –El Pokemon de Kanadei comenzó a moverse de una forma hermosa, luego de eso unas nubes cubrieron el cielo y seguido comenzó a llover -.

-Interesante, ahora tus ataques acuáticos serán el doble o quizás el triple de poderosos, tendré que emplearme bien, ¡Scizor, Foco Energia! –Scizor tomo un poco de aire y parecía como que tomo mas corpulencia -.

-¡Melody, Cola Férrea! –La cola de Milotic comenzó a brillar y rápidamente trato de atacar a Scizor -.

-¡Usa Agilidad para esquivarlo! –Scizor hizo caso y rápidamente esquivo el ataque enemigo -. ¡Cuchillada! –Mi Pokemon se dirigió hacia Milotic y le propino un fuerte corte mandándolo al suelo -.

-¡Recuperar! –Milotic comenzó a brillar y el corte que le había hecho Scizor había sanado -. ¡Rayo Hielo! –Un rayo azulado salio de la boca del Pokemon, impacto de lleno a Scizor -.

-¡Levántate! ¡Usa Garra Metal! –Sus grandes pinzas comenzaron a brillar y trato de atacar a Melody pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente, Scizor salio muy herido de aquel Rayo Hielo y no podía moverse bien -.

-¡Melody es hora de terminar el show, use Hidropulso! –Melody lanzo unas ondas de agua que le dieron de lleno otra vez a Scizor, aun se mantenía de pie pero algo andaba mal -.

-¡Intenta una Garra Metal otra vez! –Scizor miraba para todos lados y finalmente se golpeo a sí mismo, y cayo derrotado -. ¿Q-que sucedió?

-Hidropulso tiene el efecto de dejar confundido al enemigo de vez en cuando. –Explico Kanadei -.

Devolví a mi Pokemon a su Pokeball, estaba algo frustrado pero era de entender porque perdí, simplemente el era mas experimentado que yo. Le di la mano en señal de que reconocía mi derrota y procedí a irme, pero una mano me detuvo.

-Espera, ¿Estas en busca de las medallas? –Me pregunto, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza -. ¿Qué tal si viajamos juntos?

Su pregunta me dejo descolocado, no tenia planeado que alguien se uniese en mi viaje, en resumen no me agradaba la idea, en el momento que iba a responder negativamente, el me dijo:

-Por lo menos hasta Isla Canela, debo ir ahí cuanto antes. –Su objetivo era llegar ahí también, no pude negarme por mucho que me molestara.

-De acuerdo. –Dije con disconformidad -. Siempre y cuando no te metas en mi misión.

-¿Cuál es tu misión? –Pregunto con curiosidad -.

-No tengo por que responder eso. –Dije en un tono frío -. Mañana por la mañana iré a Pueblo Paleta para recoger mi Pokedex, luego tengo que volver a Ciudad Plateada para mi primera batalla con un Líder de Gimnasio.

Kanadei asintió, nos dirigimos al Centro Pokemon y dormimos un rato. Cuando apenas salio el sol, nos dispusimos a ir a Pueblo Paleta, cuando llegamos, pude ver a un chico salir volando de ahí con un Aerodactyl, solo logre notar que llevaba una gorra roja y un Pikachu en su hombro. Por algún motivo aquel joven me pareció conocido.

Llegamos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, estaba hablando con un joven de pelo castaño de ojos verdes, espere a que terminaran de hablar y luego el profesor noto mi presencia.

-Oh, disculpa Green, tengo un visitante, ¿Puedes esperarme un poco? No tardare. –Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su cajón -.

-¿Quién es el? –Dijo el joven con los brazos entrecruzados -.

-El es el nuevo Pokedex Holder del que te hablaba, su nombre es Jade. –Dijo mientras sacaba una Pokedex gris -.

Procedió a entregármela, luego de que la recibí esta se abrió y con una voz robótica dijo:

-INGRESAR HUELLA DIGITAL DEL NUEVO USUARIO. –Le hice caso y puse mi pulgar en la pantalla táctil, luego de analizarla pidió una confirmación de voz y luego pregunto mi nombre -. USUARIO REGISTRADO, BIENVENIDO JADE, SOY LA ENCICLOPEDIA POKEMON, MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO POKEDEX. –Luego de unas cuantas instrucciones de cómo se usaba la cerré y la guarde -.

-Escucha Jade, hay dos nuevos Pokedex Holders aparte de ti, si alguna vez se encuentran todos juntos, sus Pokedex emitirán un pitido. –A Mi no me interesaba saber cuando vendrían los demás Pokedex Holders, solo quería acabar Mi misión y renunciar al titulo de la familia.

¿Qué? ¿No había comentado que no tengo interés en ser el Líder de la Familia Douraji? Pues ahora os aviso, solo completare el Medallón de la familia, lo entregare y me largare lejos.

-Escucha, me dijeron que buscabas las medallas, eso significa que tendrás que enfrentarme en algún momento. –Dijo en un tono serio -. Me llamo Green, soy el Líder de Ciudad Viridian, espero enfrentarme pronto a ti.

-Lo mismo digo, de hecho ¿Por qué no nos…? –No pude terminar de retar a Green ya que Kanadei me tapo la boca con ambas manos -.

-¡Bueno es hora de irnos, adiós Profesor Oak, adiós Green! –Dijo Kanadei y seguido de eso salio corriendo junto conmigo -.

Ya cuando llegamos a Ciudad Verde, me soltó, tomo un poco de aire y se volteo hacia mi.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Pude haber obtenido mi primera medalla ahí mismo! –Grite furioso -.

-No habrías tenido oportunidad, ¿Te acuerdas ayer, el porque estaba entrenando? Fue por que me enfrente a el ese día pero no pude ganar, así que trate de subir algunos niveles para vencerlo pero aun así es muy poderoso. –Explico -. Agregando que es uno de los que ayudo a vencer al Team Rocket, la Elite Cuatro y a ese maniático de Archi, Líder del Team Aqua. –Añadió -.

-Vale, vale. –Dije tratando de que se callara de una buena vez -. Entonces vamos ya a Ciudad Plateada -.

-Como digas. –Dijo levantando los hombros -.

Nos pusimos a caminar, atravesando el Bosque Verde, luego de unas horas de caminata llegamos a Ciudad Plateada, cuando me dirija al Gimnasio, fui interrumpido otra vez por Kanadei.

-¿Ahora que? –Pregunte -.

-Solo tienes a Scizor, ¿verdad? –Pregunto -.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Para enfrentarte a Brock necesitas por lo menos dos Pokemon, así que debes capturar a uno más. –Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo -. Toma. –Me arrojo una Pokeball pero vacía -.

La atrape y la puse en mi mochila, no suelo hacer esto pero, le sonreí y le di las gracias, si bien era algo molesto a veces, era de muy buen corazón, ¿Será que es mi amigo? No, nadie querría ser mi amigo. Luego de eso, le dije que me esperase en el Centro Pokemon mientras me aventuraba a capturar a un Pokemon.

En las afueras de Ciudad Plateada, había un campo con hierba alta, ahí aparecían Pokemon de varios tipos, procedí a enfrentarme a algunos, Caterpie, Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran Macho y Hembra, pero ninguno llamaba mi atención. Estaba apunto de darme por vencido cuando del Bosque Verde apareció un pequeño Eevee, que corría hacia mi con mucho miedo, rápidamente el pequeño Pokemon salto a mis brazos, temblando de miedo. Dirigí mi mirada a la salida del Bosque Verde, y vi como unos dos tipos con cascos plateados y una armadura de igual color venían hacia mí.

-¡Tu detente ahí, ese Eevee es propiedad de los Caballeros Blancos! –Dijo uno que se me acerco extendiendo la mano en señal de que le diera al pequeño Eevee -.

-Espera un momento, si es de tu propiedad, ¿Por qué no tienes su Pokeball? –Pregunte en modo desafiante -.

-¡No tengo por que contestarle eso a un simple plebeyo! –Dijo con un tono arrogante -.

No se si fue que me molesto que trataran de llevarse a un indefenso Pokemon como este Eevee o el hecho de que me llamo "plebeyo", lo cierto es que la gran patada que le di en su gran boca, no se la quitaba nadie. Si bien, fui entrenado para usar Pokemon, también fui entrenado en el arte de la defensa propia. El tipo cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Ya veras crio insolente! –Cuando dijo eso tomo una Pokeball y la lanzo liberando a un Weaville -. ¡Usa Ventisca, ahora!

Antes de que lograra a hacer su Ventisca, di un salto por encima del Pokemon, y cuando estaba sobre él, en el aire, apunte mi Pokeball hacia él.

-Scizor, Garra Metal. –La Pokeball se abrió e inmediatamente mi Pokemon ataco dejando K.O. al enemigo debido a su debilidad de tipo -.

Aterricé al otro lado y luego mire al otro caballero, puso una mirada de sorprendido, tomo a su Pokemon y a su "amigo" y huyo. No me dieron ganas de perseguirlos, aparte creo que ya había encontrado a un Pokemon que me agradaba, el pequeño parecía agradecido ya que no se despegaba de mí.

-Creo, que te llevare conmigo. –Cuando le dije eso este asintió con la cabeza, luego lo metí en su Pokeball y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Kanadei -.

Cuando entre en el Centro Pokemon, me recibió con una sonrisa, y luego se acerco a mi.

-¿Cuál capturaste? –Me pregunto con curiosidad -.

Comencé a buscar la Pokeball de Eevee, luego lo libere para que Kanadei lo viera.

-¡Es hermoso! –Dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo apretujaba. Como vi que lo ahorcaba mucho se lo quite de sus brazos -.

-Supongo que ahora podré luchar con Brock, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto mientras ponía a Eevee en su Pokeball -.

-Si, pero Eevee al parecer no será de mucha ayuda en esa batalla, ya que el utiliza Pokemon de tipo Roca. –Explico -.

-No importa, mi intención fue ocupar solamente a Scizor desde el principio. –Le dije con decisión -.

Luego de pedirle a la enfermera a cargo que curara a mi equipo, nos encaminamos al Gimnasio de Brock, la batalla seria corta si sabia aprovechar los ataques de mi Scizor, por ningún motivo usaría a Eevee, se veía que era inexperto en las batallas, así que debía mantenerlo al margen por ahora, es hora de enfrentar el primer obstáculo de mi misión y no pienso perder.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Fuego interior

**AVISO: Los Personajes de Pokemon Adventures, no me pertenecen, son de Gamefreak y otra mas pero no me acuerdo en este momento XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les guste este otro capitulo, ya quiero comenzar a subir mas, pero subire este como una muestra para ver si me va mejor con los reviews, aun espero que pueda mejorar algo la historia, ya que empieza un poco lenta, Jade es un poco pesado al principio, pero solo dejenlo unos capitulos, ya veran.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II: Fuego interior.<strong>

Llegamos al Gimnasio junto con Kanadei, estaba nervioso pero al parecer Kanadei estaba más nervioso que yo. Decidí entrar al Gimnasio, así que abrí la puerta y me recibió una estatua parlante, obviamente era un dispositivo para hablar con el entrenador.

-¡Bienvenido joven promesa, este es el Gimnasio Pokemon de Ciudad Plateada! –Dijo aquella estatua -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Jade Douraji. –Respondí sin vacilar -.

-Jade, te explicare como funciona este Gimnasio; debes pasar por los cinco entrenadores de Gimnasio antes de enfrentarte al Líder Brock, después de cada pelea tienes derecho a recuperar a tus Pokemon. –Explicaba mientras me sacaba mi mochila y le pedía a Kanadei si podía tenérmela a lo cual asintió amablemente -.

-Estoy listo. –Dije tranquilamente -.

-Bien, te abriré el camino… Por cierto, aquel muchacho no puede acompañarte, debes ir solo. –Dijo aquel aparato refiriéndose a Kanadei -.

No quería ser descortés y decirle a Kanadei que esperara afuera, así que le pedí al aparato que si por lo menos podía verme pelear desde algún lugar en el cual no moleste. El aparato lo pensó un momento y luego dijo que si.

-¡Buena suerte Jade! –Decía mientras se alejaba con aquella estatua -.

Ajuste bien mis guantes, me acomode mi bandana, arregle mi bufanda púrpura y por ultimo preparaba mis dos Pokeballs. La puerta no tardo en abrirse, y ese fue el momento en que partí hacia el Líder.

El primer oponente estaba a unos metros de la partida. Lanzo su Pokeball y de ella salio un Geodude, sonreí y luego lance a Scizor para comenzar la batalla.

-Dude, usa Lanzarocas. –El Pokemon enemigo lanzo unas cuantas rocas hacia Scizor -.

-¡Agilidad para evadirlo y usa Garra Metal desde atrás! –Di mi orden y sin dudarlo Scizor obedeció -.

Scizor evadió las rocas a gran velocidad, por un momento pareció haber desaparecido, pero luego volvió a aparecer detrás del Geodude, preparo su rojas pinzas para atacar y así lo hizo, dando un certero y critico golpe que dejo a su enemigo K.O.

-Regresa Dude, ahora, ve Onix. –Dijo lanzando una Pokeball, su siguiente Pokemon era un gran Onix -. Usa Tormenta Arena. –Onix comenzó a sacudirse liberando una gran cantidad de arena en el lugar -.

-¡Rápido, usa Ataque Rápido combinado de Garra Metal! –Scizor nuevamente obedeció -.

Velozmente, Scizor se lanzo hacia Onix, aunque fue lastimado por la Tormenta Arena, consiguió conectar aquel feroz ataque, Onix trato de quedarse de pie pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Ganador, Jade! –Dijo aquella estatua -.

Me ofreció curar a mi Pokemon, pero no era necesario ya que había ganado sin tener ningún rasguño.

El siguiente era una batalla de uno contra uno, acabo luego de un rato, rápidamente avance a la tercera batalla, esta me costo un poco mas ya que el enemigo uso un Graveller, pero luego de unos minutos de planear todo, pude avanzar a mi cuarta batalla, esta no puso ningún obstáculo, solo era un Digglet, ya en la ultima batalla, aquel entrenador saco a un poderoso Onix, me costo debido a su ataque de Excavar, pero un contraataque con Ala de Acero fue suficiente para dejar K.O. al Onix enemigo.

-Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte. –Regrese a Scizor a su Pokeball y luego la puse en la tablilla de recuperación que puso la estatua -.

-¡Buen trabajo Jade, ya casi tienes tu medalla! –Dijo Kanadei con emoción -.

-Gracias Kanadei.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no le pones un nombre a tu Scizor? –Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentí como la Pokeball de Scizor vibraba, esto era señal de que quería tener un nombre propio -.

-¿Un nombre?... ¿Por qué? –Pregunte, ya que para mi no había interés de ponerle nombre -.

-Pues, por que eso ayuda a tu conexión con tus Pokemon. –Dijo mientras sonreía tontamente -.

-Kanadei, por última vez, ¡No me interesa tener alguna conexión con estas criaturas! –Dije firmemente, sentí como la Pokeball de Scizor dejaba de vibrar, realmente se sentía herido -.

-¡Pero Jade…!

-Mi pelea esta por iniciar… Solo observa. –Dije Fríamente -.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, la estatua me hizo pasar al campo de batalla, al otro lado del campo se encontraba un muchacho moreno, con los ojos cerrados. Ese era el Líder de Ciudad Plateada, Brock.

-¡Así que tu eres Jade! ¡Espero que la pasemos bien! –Dijo él mientras tomaba una Pokeball -. ¡Sal, Golem!

Lanzo su Pokeball liberando un destello blanco, luego de eso apareció un gran Pokemon café, rápidamente saque mi Pokedex y esta lo analizo: "Golem, forma evolucionada de Graveller, Su cuerpo rocoso es súper duro. Soporta explosiones de dinamita sin sufrir daño."

Obviamente, ya conocía de Golem, solo quería probar mi nuevo juguete, en fin, luego de eso elegí a Scizor, el cual no se veía muy animado, de hecho parecía bastante decaído.

-El retador ataca primero. –Dijo el moreno -.

-¡Scizor, usa Foco Energía, seguido de Ala de Acero! –El Pokemon obedeció -.

Se hincho un poco y luego salio disparado hacia Golem, sus alas brillaban y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el brillo de sus alas desapareció.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –No entendía por que Scizor no realizaba completamente su ataque -.

-¡Golem, Lanzallamas! –De la boca de Golem salio mucho fuego que se dirigía a Scizor -.

No había nada que hacer, el ataque impacto con el cuerpo de Scizor debilitándolo casi por completo. Me sorprendí mucho, no creía lo que veía. Anime a Scizor a que se levantara pero este parecía sin ganas de luchar, como si… lo hiciese a propósito.

-¡Scizor por favor! –Suplique por que se levantara -.

-Lo suponía, escucho lo que Jade le dijo… -Murmuro Kanadei -.

Di todo por perdido, no sabia que hacer, solo podía esperar a perder. Pero en ese momento escuche a Kanadei gritándome.

-¡Dale un maldito nombre! –Me sorprendí que Kanadei pudiera darle una solución a la situación, la verdad es que me incomodaba, pero no tenia de otra, ¿Scizor seria mi amigo? ¿Es eso posible entre él y yo? No paraba de cuestionarme eso -.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas? –Dije haciéndome el desentendido -.

-¡Oh no, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo chico frío! –Nunca espere ver a Kanadei tan enojado… o desesperado -.

-¡Lanzallamas! –Dijo Brock, mientras Golem se preparaba para otro ataque de fuego -.

-¡Scizor ven aquí rápido necesito decirte algo! –Scizor hizo caso, y comprobe que se estaba dejando perder a propósito al esquivar sin problemas el Lanzallamas de Golem -. Dis… Dissss… Disculpa si herí tus sentimientos… No era mi intención, pero lo arreglare, desde ahora tu nombre es, ¡Slash! –Al decir aquello, vi como Scizor cambiaba de ánimos, su estado depresivo paso a ser un estado más decisivo -.

-Jade, en realidad que tienes suerte. –Murmuro Kanadei -.

-¡Slash, usa Garra Metal junto con Agilidad! –Slash salio disparado dando un golpe casi instantáneo al Golem de Brock -. ¡Repite la acción! –Mi Pokemon continúo dando más golpes con Garra Metal, hasta que Golem no pudo resistir más y cayó derrotado -.

-Regresa Golem, ahora te toca a ti, ¡Ve Kabutops! –Lanzo su Pokeball al aire dejando salir a un Pokemon de color café, tenía en sus manos unas filosas guadañas, sin duda era aquel Pokemon prehistórico que probablemente fue resucitado gracias a la tecnología del laboratorio en Isla Canela -. ¡Kabutops, utiliza Terremoto!

El Pokemon enemigo choco sus grandes guadañas con el suelo causando un gran movimiento en la tierra, Slash salio muy dañado de aquel ataque, sin duda debía terminar esta batalla con el siguiente ataque o de lo contrario perdería.

-¡Slash, utiliza Garra Metal! –Slash se acerco rápidamente a Kabutops -.

Mi Pokemon se movía rápido para evitar cualquier ataque enemigo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trato de conectar su Garra Metal pero Kabutops choco con sus guadañas las pinzas de Slash. Ambos forcejeaban ferozmente, ninguno quería o más bien dicho, debía ceder.

-¡Ahora es el momento, Híper Rayo! –Slash, comenzó a cargar un potente rayo en su pinza derecha, tomo distancia con un gran salto pero manteniéndose en el aire -.

Slash lanzo un gran rayo de energía hacia Kabutops, el rayo impacto de lleno levantando una pantalla de humo. Slash cayo al suelo algo debilitado por el ataque pero aun se mantenía consiente.

-¡Si, bien hecho Slash! –No puedo creer que dije aquellas palabras, soné como aquellas personas que odio, bueno mejor dicho detesto, en fin me relaje un poco -.

Pero en el momento en que el polvo desapareció, vi que Kabutops aun estaba de pie, malherido pero de pie. Me sorprendí, luego recordé que Híper Rayo es de tipo normal y al ser de tipo Roca, tenia resistencia, el hecho de que le haya dañado mucho como para que luciera debilitado es impresionante.

-¡Kabutops, usa Terremoto! –Dijo Brock con aires de ganar -.

-¡Slash, muévete rápido! –Mi Pokemon tenía deseos de moverse, pero debido al efecto de retroceso que tenia el Híper Rayo, no pudo, y Kabutops asesto el golpe final -.

Regrese a Slash cabizbajo, sabia que ya no podía ganar, estaba apunto de abandonar el Gimnasio cuando mire a mi espectador, Kanadei silenciosamente apunto a la otra Pokeball que colgaba de su cinturón, era la de Eevee, pero no podía usarlo, era imposible que ganara con un Pokemon de ese nivel.

-¡No pierdes nada con utilizarlo, aun te puede dar unas cuantas sorpresas! –Grito Kanadei desde su puesto -.

Sin más opción tome la Pokeball de Eevee, la observe un momento y luego la lance. Con un gran destello Eevee se materializo en el campo.

-¡Eevee, usa Gruñido! –Trataba de ganar tiempo bajando el ataque del Kabutops enemigo -.

-¡Kabutops, usa Cuchillada! –Kabutops se acerco hacia Eevee, se tomaba su tiempo ya que para el, Eevee, no era ningún reto -.

En el momento en que el Kabutops de Brock iba a acabar con la batalla, grite una orden al azar, y creo que fue la correcta.

-¡Excavar! –Sorprendentemente, Mi pequeño Pokemon hizo un hoyo debajo de donde se encontraba, así esquivando el ataque del enemigo -.

-¡Maldición, Terremoto, así no podrá escapar! –Ordeno Brock -.

Antes de que Kabutops hiciera cualquier movimiento, Eevee salio debajo de este, dándole un certero golpe y muy efectivo. Kabutops cayó al suelo, unos segundos mas tarde, trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Intentare esto. –Jade saco un libro pequeño de su bolsillo, mas bien parecía un diario, o una libreta, en el cual comenzó a buscar una página en especial, se detuvo en una en la cual salían varios datos de Eevee, sus ataques, estadísticas, etc. Leyó velozmente un párrafo del libro y desvío su mirada hacia Kabutops.

-¡Eevee, es hora de hacer un combo! ¡Agilidad mas Ataque Rápido! –Ordene a mi Pokemon, sabia que le quedaba poco a Kabutops, así que este golpe era el definitivo -.

Eevee salio disparado, Kabutops se había levantado nuevamente, todo era cuestión de segundos, sin ninguna orden de su entrenador, el Kabutops enemigo se preparaba para atacar a Eevee, cualquier ataque de parte de ese Pokemon seria fatal.

-¡Desde atrás!

Kabutops lanzo su ataque, pareció con si hubiera atravesado a Eevee, pero solo fue una imagen falsa debido a la gran velocidad en la que mi Pokemon se movió, de hecho Eevee venia atacando desde atrás, era inevitable el golpe que iba a recibir el enemigo, sonó un gran estruendo, definitivamente Eevee le había dado certeramente a Kabutops, este cayo K.O. al suelo. La combinación de doble velocidad fue esencial para aumentar el ataque, debía cerciorarme de acabar con un golpe esta batalla, y así fue.

-¡Ganador, el retador Jade Douraji! –Grito aquella estatua -.

Jade, al escuchar aquellas palabras, se dejo caer de trasero al suelo, sus piernas le temblaban, realmente había alcanzado un milagro, que un pequeño Eevee, sin ninguna experiencia en la batalla haya logrado ganarle a un Kabutops, simplemente era algo de no creer. Inclusive Brock estaba boquiabierto.

-¡Siii, bien hecho Jade! –Grito Kanadei de donde estaba observando -.

Kanadei se apresuro a bajar para felicitar a Jade, pero sirvió más para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Kanadei… Dime una cosa… ¿Enserio ese pequeño Eevee pudo derrotar al Pokemon de Brock? –Jade aun no podía creérselo, pero luego de que Kanadei, quien lo sostenía, le confirmara que había ganado, sintió un gran alivio.

Escuche a Brock aplaudir mientras se acercaba a mí, una sonrisa en su rostro me hizo darme cuenta a lo que venia, lo que tanto ansiaba desde que desperté ese día.

-¡Jade, eso fue increíble! –Dijo Brock tomando mi mano, luego la zarandeo un poco y me la devolvió -. ¡Eres el segundo que me derrota con un Pokemon que tiene todas las de perder!

-¿Enserio, quien fue el primero? –Pregunte tratando de recordar, había escuchado algo así pero no lograba recordar -.

-Se llamaba Red, nos derroto a todos con un pequeño Pikachu. –Brock dibujo una sonrisa de nostalgia como si estuviera recordando los viejos tiempos -.

-¿Red?...Red… ¡Red! –Al fin recordaba quien era, claro, mi hermano me contó de eso hace mucho, me gustaba que me contara historias sobre Red -.

-Ten, puedes quedarte con ella. –Brock me extendió la medalla de ciudad plateada, no podía creer lo que veía enfrente de mí -.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco en serio. –Dije sonriendo mientras me guardaba la medalla -.

-¡Es hora de celebrar tu victoria amigo! –Kanadei me tomo por el brazo arrastrándome fuera del gimnasio -.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas? –Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no pude -.

Kanadei no me soltaba y solo reía como si fuera un estupido… ya que si lo era.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa situada en el bosque verde, Kanadei se aproximo a tocar la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunte sin saber por que estábamos ahí-.

-Ya te dije, celebraremos tu victoria, y quería ver a una amiga de paso. –Kanadei me sonrío como suele hacerlo -.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, una hermosa muchacha salia de la casa con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo el lugar, jamás olvidare su nombre…

-¡Lira, que gusto verte viva! –Dijo Kanadei mientras caminaba hacia ella -.

Sus cabellos eran negros como el oscuro manto de la noche, sus ojos de un color naranjo, su piel fina de color medio, llevaba un abrigo de piel color verde, unos jeans negros algo gastados en las rodillas, y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¡Kana, es un gusto volver a verte! –La muchacha salto a los brazos de Kanadei dándole un fuerte abrazo -. ¿Quién es tu amigo? –La muchacha noto mi existencia, yo solo voltee la mirada -.

-El es Jade, un amigo mío, acaba de ganar su primera medalla, y adivina que, ¡Le gano al Kabutops de Brock con solo un pequeño Eevee! –Kanadei dijo eso con mucha emoción, talvez demasiada -.

-¡¿Solo un Eevee? –Lira se acerco a mí y me abrazo como si nada -.

Fue la primera vez que me sonrojaba tanto, debo admitir que su fragancia era relajante, pero no podía permitir que se acercara a mí con tanta confianza. La aleje cuidadosamente y desvíe la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Lira puso una cara como de… como describirlo… confusa -.

-… -No me atreví a contestar -.

-Es un poquitín tímido pero ya veras que es simpático. –Kanadei me tomo por el brazo y me arrastro adentro de la casa -.

¡¿Simpático? Desde que lo conocí que he sido antipático, pesado, frío, etc. ¡¿Y me cataloga de simpático? ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi titulo de taciturno?

Ya dentro de la casa, Lira preparo unos pasteles para comer, pero al parecer la definición de fiesta de Kanadei era algo más… ruda.

Kanadei salio corriendo a la tienda y volvió con bolsas y bolsas de cualquier porquería que encontrara por ahí. Trajo licores, frituras y muchas cosas mas, no podía creer que era para tanto.

-No piensas beber… ¿Cierto? –Pregunte incrédulo -.

-¡Jajajaja, pero que incrédulo eres Jade! -…Lo sabia, no tenias que repetirlo…

-Descuida, el es el único alcohólico, yo tampoco bebo. –Indico Lira sacando unos jugos de su refrigerador -.

Las horas pasaban, Lira había puesto música y Kanadei estaba… ebrio… ya siendo las 2:00 a.m. decidimos acostarlo y luego decidí irme a dormir.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi cama? –Lira me sonrío -.

-¡¿Qué? –Dije mientras mi cara se volvía del color de mis ojos -.

-Dije, ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama? Yo prefiero el suelo. –Lira puso una cara confusa otra vez, debí esperar a que terminara la frase -.

-No gracias, yo dormiré en el suelo. –Dijo mientras me recostaba en la alfombra -.

-Buenas noches. –Se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -.

Me sonroje levemente, justo cuando iba a reclamarle por su atrevimiento, vi como besaba la mejilla de un ebrio Kanadei, entendí que esa niña le encantaba ser cariñosa con la gente, pero no podía permitir que fuera tan atravesada conmigo, simplemente no podía.

Las 3:23 a.m. decidí levantarme y salir a tomar aire, la noche estaba calida, no había nubes en el cielo y aquella luna llena iluminaba todo el oscuro bosque, me encantaban las noches así, silenciosas y tranquilas.

-¡Aura Esfera!

Escuche una voz y alcance a divisar un ataque de Aura Esfera en mi dirección, di un salto para esquivar aquella esfera de energía, cuando vi en dirección de donde vino, logre divisar a tres tipos con armaduras blancas, uno traía un extraño Pokemon azul, parecía un lobo pero en dos patas, los demás tenían unos Growthlite.

-¡El es el que nos arrebato al experimento F-024! –Indico el del extraño Pokemon -.

-¡¿De que demonios me hablan? –Tome la Pokeball de Slash y lo libere -. ¡Atrévanse a atacarme ahora, puedo con todos a la vez!

Fije mis ojos en todos los Pokemon enemigos tratando de idear un plan, para mi mala suerte… estaba en desventaja…


	3. Frialdad

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures, no me pertenesen son propiedad de Game Freak y otro que no me acuerdo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste XD<strong>

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III: Frialdad…<strong>

-¡Tenemos que atraparlo, Lucario, Aura Esfera! –Grito uno de los hombres -.

Lucario preparo una bola de energía y me la lanzo, ni siquiera era para Slash, ¡Esos tipos me querían dar a mí! Me subí encima de Slash y le ordene que me sacara de ese lugar, extendió sus alas en tiempo record y salio volando al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la Aura Esfera.

-¡Demente! –Grite mientras me alejaba -.

-¡Growthlite, síguelo! –Grito el otro hombre -.

-¡Tu también! –Grito el que faltaba -.

Slash volaba entre los árboles, esquivando ramas y Pokemon insectos que se colgaban de estas. Mire hacia atrás y divise a aquel Lucario y a los Growthlites que nos venían siguiendo. Uno de los Growthlite lanzo una bola de fuego, lo identifique como ataque de Ascuas, salte a una rama y devolví a Slash a su Pokebola para esquivar el ataque, salte para quedar encima de ambos Growthlite, tome la Pokeball de Slash y Eevee, y apunte a ambos Pokemon.

-¡Slash, Eevee, Ataque Rápido! –Grite mientras ambos se liberaban -.

Mis Pokemon golpearon a sus enemigos derribándolos, alcance a ver a Lucario encima de nosotros, devolví rápidamente a mis compañeros y comencé a correr por el bosque. La técnica de Oscar del "Ataque Instantáneo" estaba resultando, pero no sabia hasta cuando.

-¡Ahí esta! –Apunto uno de los hombres mientras desenfundaba su espada -.

Corrí hacia el, lo tome del brazo lanzándolo al suelo, al que estaba al lado le di una patada en el estomago y lo use para lanzarlo encima de Lucario, el cual estaba recién llegando al lugar, para el ultimo, le di un puñetazo en su cara. Sin darme cuenta, me vi rodeado por los Growthlites, apunte de nuevo con mis Pokeballs.

-¡Slash, Agilidad mas Ataque Rápido! ¡Eevee, Excavar, rápido! –Libere a ambos al mismo tiempo que tomaba tierra del suelo -.

Slash dio un gran golpe al Growthlite mandándolo a un árbol y dejándolo K.O. mientras que excavo lo mas rápido que pudo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ataco por debajo del Growthlite dejándolo K.O. Por mi lado, vi que Lucario se estaba levantando, le lance tierra en los ojos para descolocarlo, lo cual resulto.

-¡Slash, Garra Metal! ¡Eevee, Excavar! –Ordene -.

Slash se movió tan veloz como siempre hacia Lucario, sus garras brillantes golpearon al Lucario mandándolo a volar, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, Eevee salio de la tierra dándole el golpe de gracia. Mire a todos mis enemigos tirados en el suelo, decidí devolver a mis Pokemon a sus Pokeball.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo mas tarde. –Dije cruzando mis brazos -.

Una nube amarilla me envolvió, trate de moverme pero no pude, sabia lo que significaba.

-¡Paralizador! –Dije mientras caía al suelo -.

-Creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como las pensé. –Dijo un hombre que salía de entre los arbustos, un Vileplume con cara maliciosa corría hacia el desde atrás de mi -. Lo lamento, pero necesitamos que nos devuelvas el experimento F-024, no quiero lastimarte.

El hombre tenía unos ojos azules, su piel era morena, su cara tenía unas cicatrices, era alto y su cabello era de un color grisáceo, llevaba una gabardina negra con el número 1 estampado en la parte derecha de esta. Su mirada me congelo mas que el paralizador, esos penetrantes ojos, era como si pudiera ver dentro de mi ser.

-Viendo el hecho de que no puedes moverte, tendré que quitártelo yo. –El hombre se acercaba a mi, no podía hacer nada para evitar que el tomara a mi Pokemon -.

Se agacho, y comenzó a hurgar en mis bolsillos, luego de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, saco la Pokeball de Eevee. Sin mas que decir, comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento…

Kanadei apareció desde los arbustos y le dio una tacleada a aquel hombre, el tipo cayó al suelo tirando la Pokeball cerca de mí.

-¡Demonios, no debí beber tanto! –Kanadei se tomo de la cabeza -.

-Insolente. –Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba -. Vileplume, Látigo Cepa.

El Vileplume lanzo unos látigos hacia Kanadei.

-¡Sunshine, Lanzallamas! –Ordeno Kanadei -.

Desde atrás, el Volcarona de Kanadei apareció para defender a Kanadei, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo Lanzallamas en contra de Vileplume casi debilitándolo.

-¡Godo, Aqua Jet! –Escuche una voz -.

Un pequeño Pokemon envuelto en agua se lanzo hacia el Vileplume, así término de debilitarlo. El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y devolvió a su Pokemon.

-Un Volcarona y un Buizel… interesante, es hora de irme, volveré otro día por el experimento F-024. –Sin nada más que decir, libero a un Abra, uso Tele transportación y desapareció de ahí -.

No, me di cuenta cuando los otros soldados habían escapado. Trate de ponerme de pie pero, no podía, aun estaba bajo los efectos del paralizador.

-¡Jade, te encuentras bien! –Pregunto Lira -.

-M-me cuesta… m-moverme… -Trate de modular -.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, el más cerca queda en Ciudad Verde. –Dijo Kanadei -.

Kanadei tomo una Pokeball y libero a un bello Rapidash, luego me subió en el y siguiente, subió el.

-¡Symphony, al centro Pokemon, rápido! –Dijo mientras el Rapidash comenzaba a moverse -.

-¡Ve Koko! –Lira libero a un pequeño Ponyta y se monto en ella -. ¡Vamos al centro Pokemon! –Dijo mientras su Pokemon comenzaba a correr -.

Llegamos al centro Pokemon donde la enfermera a cargo me llevo a una sala para darme el anti-parálisis. No se tardo mucho y luego me dejo en una camilla para que pudiera descansar. Me sentía débil, el paralizador me tomo por sorpresa, jamás sentí la presencia de aquel Vileplume.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Kanadei entrando, ya estaba vestido con su ropa usual -.

-Mejor. –Mentí -. Quiero irme de este lugar.

-Si yo también, no me agradan mucho los hospitales. –Dijo Kanadei quitándose su sombrero -. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

-Supongo que no me importaría contarte como conseguí al Eevee. –Dije tratando de recordar lo que paso -.

Comencé relatando todo lo que sucedió ese día, de cómo les di una paliza, de cómo salve a Eevee. Cuando termine, Kanadei se puso furioso.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Dijo levantándose -.

-No lo creí importante. –Dije sonando extrañamente calmado -.

-¡Es importante! –Grito enojadísimo -.

-¿No crees que estas siendo melodramático? –Trate de levantarme pero el suero para la parálisis aun no hacia completo efecto -.

-No debes esforzarte. –Kanadei se acerco a la ventana -. Fui descuidado, no debí beber tanto, talvez nos hubiéramos ahorrado el viaje al hospital.

Kanadei se veía extraño, sentía culpabilidad, pero ¿de que?

-Esto es culpa mía, yo fui el descuidado. –Dije algo sonrojado -.

-¿Eso fue para levantarme el animo? –Kanadei sonrío hacia mí -.

-No te acostumbres…

En ese momento, Lira entro en la habitación y se lanzo a mí dándome un abrazo, decidí alejarla cuidadosamente. Luego me regalo una sonrisa y me dio un chocolote.

-Es para ti, dicen que los enfermos se recuperan más rápido si comen dulces. –Dijo mientras miraba toda la habitación -. Huele raro, no me gusta el olor a hospital.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que el paralizador dejo de surtir efecto, me dijeron que podía irme y así lo hice. Caminamos a la casa de Lira, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Pero…

-¡¿Qué? –Grite exaltado -. ¡¿Cómo que Lira va con nosotros?

-Simple, ella toma sus cosas y parte con nosotros. –Kanadei no paraba de sonreir -.

-¡Eso lo se idiota! –Kanadei realmente me sacaba de mis casillas -. ¡Me refiero a! ¡¿Por qué?

-Ah, eso, dijo que quería pasar a Isla Canela por que ahí vive su hermano.

-Aaish, supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero que no nos retrase, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo mientras me masajeaba las sienes -.

Comenzamos nuestro camino a ciudad Plateada, luego de comprar algunas cosas, seguimos nuestro camino hacia el Monte Luna, debíamos cruzarlo para llegar a ciudad Celeste.

-Kanadei, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar una piedra trueno? –Pregunte mientras leía un libro -.

-Mmmm, no tengo idea, ¿estas pensando en evolucionar a Eevee? –Pregunto -.

-El próximo gimnasio es el de la Líder Misty, sus Pokemon de agua serian débiles contra un Jolteon, es solo pura estrategia. –Dije sin despegar la vista de mi libro -.

-Tengo una idea, podríamos ir al bosque Verde y capturar un… -Dijo Lira -.

-¿Pikachu? No, al principio lo pensé, pero he leído que los más poderosos de la región Kanto tienen un Pikachu, prefiero buscar algo más propio. –Aunque me gustaba la idea de Pikachu, debía encontrar algo más propio -.

-¿Qué tal un Jigglypuff? –Inquirió Kanadei -.

-No. –Dije sin necesidad de explicar por que -.

-He escuchado que aparecieron Rhyhorns en la cueva del Monte Luna. –Dijo Lira llamando mi atención -.

-¿Enserio? –Por primera vez, desvíe mi mirada del libro -. Vamos a ver… aunque no me ayude mucho con lo de Misty…

Caminamos un largo tramo antes de llegar al Monte Luna, cuando puse un pie, escuchamos unos gritos dentro de la cueva.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudar! –Dijo Lira corriendo dentro de la cueva -.

-¡Espera, es peligroso! –Grite saliendo detrás de ella -.

Kanadei me siguió dentro de la cueva, corrimos un largo tramo antes de encontrarnos con Lira con la mirada fija en algo. Cuando llegue, me fije en un Pokemon grande, de color morado, era un Nidoking, decidí correr hacia ella, justo en el momento en que el Pokemon salvaje iba a lanzar un zarpazo, salte encima de Lira protegiéndola del ataque, recibiendo así un rasguño.

-Demonios, rompió mi polerón preferido. –Dije sin mucha importancia -.

-¡Jade! –Lira se cubrió la boca al ver mi herida en mi espalda sangrar tanto -.

-No te preocupes… -Tome de cuajo mi ropa y la desgarre, ya no me servia y prefería quitarla -. He recibido muchos mas rasguños que esos. –Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices -.

El Nidoking gruño con mucha ira.

-¡Jade, se ve muy poderoso, sal de ahí! –Dijo Kanadei -.

-¿Estas loco? Voy a atraparlo, ¡Ve Slash! –Lance la Pokeball de Slash y lo libere -. ¡Agilidad mas Ataque Rápido! –Dije para que combinara -.

Slash se movió en zigzag tratando de escoger la mejor posición para atacar. El Nidoking alcanzo a interceptar el ataque y lo bloqueo, un increíble forcejeó comenzó entre ambos Pokemon, pero yo tenia la victoria asegurada.

-¡Aléjate y has Híper Rayo! –Dije mientras tomaba la Pokeball de Eevee -.

Slash lanzo un gran rayo amarillo hacia el Nidoking, el ataque impacto con el gran Pokemon. Lance a Eevee y lo libere, Nidoking se estaba levantando y Slash se estaba recuperando.

-¡Vein, usa Bofetón Lodo! –Ordene a mi Eevee -.

-Así que lo nombro. –Kanadei miraba la batalla -. ¡Espera Jade, no hagas algo estupido!

No escuche a Kanadei, mas bien lo ignore. El ataque de Vein lanzo al Nidoking al suelo, ya estaba débil.

-¡Jade, espera! –Grito Lira parándome en seco -.

Mire hacia Lira, me estaba apuntando un lugar en especifico. Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel lugar y los vi… habían crías de aquel Pokemon, unos Nidorans Machos y Hembras. Entendí el porque de la agresividad del Pokemon, retire a mis Pokemon y me dirigí hacia la salida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto Lira -.

-Estoy cansado, herido, agotado y enojado, vamos al centro Pokemon. –Dije tratando de ocultar algo que no deseaba mostrar a nadie, mis sentimientos -.

Cuando llegamos, la enfermera me curo mis heridas, me dio algo de ropa limpia, y decidimos descansar ahí.

-Al parecer te encantan los hospitales. –Dijo Kanadei en modo de burla -.

-Cállate… -Dije tomando un pequeño pedazo de pan -.

-Creo que eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. –Dijo Lira tan sonriente como siempre -.

-Lo que sea… -Rodé los ojos y mordí el pedazo de pan -.

-¿Ahora, que Pokemon capturaras? –Pregunto el joven Kanadei -.

-No tengo la menor idea, me gustaba la idea del Nidoking, pero me aburrió en unos segundos, era muy débil. –Le di otra mordida a mi pan -.

-Lo que hace fuerte a un Pokemon, es el lazo que tiene con su entrenador y su…

-"Amistad, si existe eso cualquier reto será insignificante", y bla bla bla… polvos de hadas y demás, ya he oído esa historia. –Dije rodando los ojos nuevamente -. Dedicación y concentración es lo único que necesito.

-¿Por qué alejas a las personas que tienes cerca de ti? –Pregunto Lira -. ¿A que le temes?

-A que me estorben, a eso le temo. –Mentí -. No seas tonta, yo soy así, crecí así, no me interesa cambiar ahora a estas alturas.

-Me da un poco de tristeza. –Dijo en un tono triste la joven Lira -. No poder confiar en nadie, no querer a nadie…

-Nadie te obliga a venir conmigo. –Me levante del asiento -. Yo soy un estratega, necesito Pokemon que empaten con mis perspectivas.

-¿Qué tal una apuesta? –Kanadei sonrío mientras sostenía una Pokeball en la mano -.

-¿De que tipo? –Pregunte interesado -.

-En mi viaje a Sinnoh, capture a un Pokemon, este era muy débil para sacarlo a la batalla, decidí dejarlo en su Pokeball, ahora, ¿Estas dispuesto a entrenar al Pokemon que tengo esta Pokeball hasta llevarlo a su máxima evolución? –Una sonrisa rara se dibujo en la cara de Kanadei -. Si ganas puedo conseguir el material esencial para que hagas tu emblema.

Abri los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo rayos supo del emblema?, lo tope de sus ropas y le pregunte.

-El escudo que esta dibujado en tu bufanda, es el de la familia Douraji, debo suponer que eres el hijo mayor, a esta edad los hijos de la familia salen a recolectar las medallas para fundirlas y crear un emblema, pero esta necesita un material especial. –Explico Kanadei -.

-Adamantina… -Murmure -.

-He viajado por todo el mundo, ¿Ustedes son parientes de la familia Berlitz, no? La heredera de los Berlitz me contó la historia mientras la ayudaba en un problemilla mientras ella viajaba en Tessellia. –Kanadei se soltó de mi agarre -.

-¿Conociste a Platinum?... –Pregunte -. Da lo mismo, ¿Cómo se que no mientes sobre la Adamantina?

-Por que soy un extraño que accedió a acompañarte sin pedir nada a cambio. –Kanadei sonrío triunfante -.

-La descripción perfecta de un psicópata… -Di un gran suspiro -. ¿Cuál es aquel Pokemon?

Kanadei lanzo la Pokeball hacia mí, vi por la Pokeball para ver que Pokemon era.

-Es un pequeño proveniente de la región de Tessellia, es un Cubchoo, de tipo hielo. –Dijo Kanadei -.

Lance la Pokeball, libere al Pokemon, este era un pequeño oso blanco con tonalidades azules, un hilo de moco caía por su nariz.

-¡Que tierno! –Lira tomo al Cubchoo y lo apretujo, eso me recordó a lo que Kanadei hizo con Eevee -. ¡Es tan tierno, quisiera quedármelo!

-Lo siento, pero ya es de Jade. –Kanadei se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la enfermera, pero antes volteo y me dijo -. Solo, cuídalo, y si todo te sale bien, te daré la Adamantina.

Mire a Cubchoo con cara de decepción, ¿En serio tendría que entrenar a un Pokemon tan débil?

-Mmmm… -Me quede pensativo -.

-No sabes por donde empezar, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Lira tomando a Cubchoo y a mí -. Vamos a afuera, te ayudare.

Lira nos llevo a un campo abierto, tomo una de sus Pokeball y libero a su Buizel, Godo.

-No hace falta que me ayudes. –Dije con delicadeza -. Puedo planear algo solo.

-Oh no señor, me di cuenta que tu no sabes entrenar Pokemon, ¿Me equivoco? –Yo solo rodé los ojos -.

-Estoy acostumbrado a Pokemon de niveles fijos, solo usaba rentados…

-Eso explica mucho, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare. –Lira saco a todos sus Pokemon -.

Un Ponyta, un Diglet, un Minun, un Roselia y Godo, su Buizel. Lira le daba palabras de ánimo a sus camaradas mientras que yo… cogi las Pokeballs y las quede mirando, no sabia que decirles, no tenia la más minima idea, ¿Por qué me deje llevar por Lira para hacer esto?


	4. ¡Es tan tierno!

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon pertenecen a Gamefreak no ami entendido!?**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui va el siguiente capitulo XD espero les guste, ahora podre avanzar mas con esto ya que termine mi anterior fic, asi que vamos a darle :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: ¡Es tan tierno!<strong>

Como… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Parecía ir todo bien pero… ella… ella…

-¡Es muy tierno, no puedo atacarlo, el gana, el gana! –Lira tenía a Cubchoo en sus brazos mientras lo movía de izquierda a derecha cual bebe -.

Ni siquiera empezábamos con nuestro supuesto entrenamiento, simplemente vio algo que la hizo rendirse ante Cubchoo… simplemente no podía seguir así, miraba a Kanadei con rabia e ira pero el solo cerraba los ojos con esa estúpida sonrisa y me saludaba con un movimiento de mano.

-¡Vete al demonio! –Grite con enojo a Kanadei -. ¡Lira, quiero entrenar, e-n-t-r-e-n-a-r!

-¡Pero si el ya es muy fuerte solo míralo!

Vi directamente a Cubchoo, aparte de que tiritaba de frio, no paraba de verme con esos ojos brillantes, de vez en cuando, aspiraba su moquillo para que este volviera a escapársele de la nariz.

-…Un pokemon tipo hielo… que tiene frio… interesante… -Dirigí mi mirada a Kanadei -. ¡Te matare!

Si no hubiera sido por Lira y sus Pokemon, hubiera partido el cuello de aquel joven de cabellos morados, mientras el… seguía con esa sonrisa que me desquiciaba mas y mas…

Luego de unos minutos, volvimos al "entrenamiento". Pero nada resulto, apenas ordene a Cubchoo correr hacia el enemigo, este no dio mas de cinco pasos antes de tropezar, se levanto con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo y sus ojos temblaban suponiendo que iria a llorar.

-¡Hermoso! –Gritaba Lira descontrolada mientras acariciaba a mi Pokemon -.

-¡Suficiente, así no puedo trabajar! –Dije enojadísimo y con el ceño fruncido -.

-Vaya, vaya, acaso, ¿Jade Douraji siente celos de un Pokemon? –Pronuncio Kanadei -.

Era suficiente, con suerte podía aguantar aquella sonrisa de niño con retraso pero… era suficiente…

-Sabes… ¡Puedes meterte tu Adamantina por…!

Un camión de helados ahogo mis palabras, por suerte, no había nadie mas cerca, espero que Kanadei haya captado el mensaje. Me dirigí al centro Pokemon buscando mis cosas, pedí unos víveres para cruzar la cueva y salí de ahí, Kanadei y Lira me miraban con extrañeza, cuando por fin notaron que me alejaba solo.

-¿Adonde vas? ¡Espéranos! –Dijo Lira mientras se dirigía al centro Pokemon -.

-¡Escuchen, déjenme solo, jamás pedí que ayudasen, no quiero verlos, quiero volverme mas fuerte y ustedes son un GRAN estorbo! –Lira me miraba con pena para luego bajar la cabeza, Kanadei se mantenía de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en mí -.

-Perdón… en realidad si quería ayudar… -Lira entro con lágrimas en los ojos en el centro Pokemon -.

¿Habré sido muy duro? No, solo fui honesto… debía desahogarme.

-¿En serio crees que Lira tiene la culpa de tus debilidades? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Escucha Kanadei, no quiero molestar a nadie, se que no me consideras un amigo y ella tampoco, es mejor que nos separemos. –Mire hacia la entrada de la cueva -.

-Tienes razón, no te considero un amigo, si no un compañero. –Abrí los ojos al máximo, ¿así se sentía ser un compañero, tan vacío era? -. ¿Qué tal? Tú propia medicina.

-Respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué ayudarse mutuamente?

-Cuando encuentre la respuesta, serás el primero en saberlo. –Sin nada más que decir, Kanadei camino hasta el centro Pokemon -.

Realmente me había llegado, ¿Acaso Oscar estaba en lo correcto? No lo se… pero debía seguir adelante…

Caminaba tratando de no perderme dentro del Monte Luna, deje a Cubchoo con Lira ya que me olvide completamente de que ella lo tenía en brazos en aquel momento, pero definitivamente, aquel Pokemon estaría mejor con una persona que supiera querer.

Estuve alrededor de una horas vagando por la cueva, presentía que la salida estaba cerca. El camino no fui tan fácil como lo pensé, Scizor era débil contra Pokemon que usaban ataques de tipo tierra, y en esa cueva habían bastantes. Eevee, no tenía ventaja con aquellos Pokemon así que tenia que dejarle como ultima reserva.

Mi ropa estaba sucia, tenía sed y estaba muy cansado, quería lanzarme al suelo a dormir pero sabía que en dos tiempos estaría muerto debido a los Pokemon salvajes. Divise la salida unos metros mas adelante, me sentí aliviado cuando… unos tipos pasaron al lado mio corriendo con unas Pokeballs en sus manos, parecían tener bastante prisa pero.

-¡Deténganse, devuélvanme a Fudo! –Gritaba una voz muy conocida para mí, demasiado diría yo -. ¡Son unos ladrones, denme mis Pokemon!

-¡¿Lira?! –Me pregunte a mi mismo, pero no tenia tiempo para preguntas, una ira creció dentro de mi y salí persiguiendo a los ladrones -.

Uno de ellos era pequeño y gordo, parecía ser un hombre de unos 40 años y el otro era alto y delgado de unos 35 años, ambos estaban vestidos iguales, unos pantalones verdes oscuros con una chaqueta gris a rayas y un antifaz.

Me ocultaba tras arboles y piedras para ocultar mi presencia, eran bastante rápidos, pero eso no me detendría, por primera vez lo estaba sintiendo, el toque humano, jamás hubiera hecho esto por nadie, ¿Esto se llama amistad?

-Tone, tenemos una comadreja tras nosotros. –Dijo el gordo -.

-Lo se Teno, ¿Te parece si lo perdemos? –Hablo el flaco -.

El gordo lanzo 6 Pokeballs mientras que el otro lanzaba 7. Alcance a contarlas mientras caían al suelo, tarde me di cuenta de que dentro de esas había.

-¡Voltorbs! –Grite deteniéndome -.

Aquellos Pokemon bomba se liberaron rodeándome, maldición, si tan solo no me hubiese apresurado, pronto comenzaron a brillar y tenia que hacer algo rápido.

_Kanadei y yo corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, vimos a Jade correr tras ellos pero algo olía mal, y no hablaba del pestilente olor a tierra del Monte Luna, no, sabia que aquellos ladrones tramaban algo para dejarnos despistados. Apenas salimos de la cueva, Kanadei libero a Symphony, su Rapidash, ambos la montamos y comenzamos a galopar hacia ellos, estaban un poco lejos, pero podíamos ver a Jade que los seguía cuidadosamente. De pronto observamos como Jade era rodeado súbitamente de Voltorbs, quería hacer algo pero Kanadei detuvo a su Pokemon a tiempo antes de que la gran explosión nos alcanzase. Lo más triste de todo es que no vi a Jade escapar de ahí, mis ojos se cubrieron en lágrimas, ¿En realidad Jade murió? Me preguntaba. Mire a Kanadei quien sonreía, me sentí confundida._

_-¡¿Por qué sonríes?! ¡No viste lo que sucedió! –Grite con rabia -._

_Kanadei mi observo por unos segundos y sonrió mas todavía._

_-Ese chico es astuto, uso Excavar justo a tiempo antes de que la explosión lo alcanzase. –Explicaba el de cabellos morados -._

Saque rápidamente mi cabeza desde debajo de la tierra, no podía respirar y necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire, logre sacar mi cabeza y vi para todos lados, me zarandee para poder salir de aquel agujero, luego salió Vein y lo metí en su Pokeball. Mire con enojo al par que iba ya lejos, decidí sacar a la artillería rápidamente pesada.

-¡Slash, a patearles el culo! –Decía mientras lo liberaba y al mismo tiempo me montaba en su espalda -.

-¡Tone, aquel chico esquivo nuestra trampa estrella! –El gordo estaba preocupado -.

-¡Tranquilo Teno, solo debemos derrotarle! –Dijo Teno -.

-¡Agilidad mas Garra Metal, ahora! –Dije apuntando con mi dedo índice al par -.

La pareja saco una Pokeball cada uno liberando uno a un Slugma y el otro un Magcargo. Detuve el ataque de Slash, pude predecir que si seguía avanzando seria atrapado por un ataque de fuego, si me tocaban estaba perdido. No me tomo mucho tiempo crear una trampa para ellos, si, ya casi podía saborear la victoria…

-¡Al diablo con el protocolo, denme los Pokemon de Lira o los reviento con mi Híper Rayo! –Grite en un impulso de ira -.

-¿Escuchaste Tone? El tonto dijo que utilizaría Híper Rayo, creo que ya ganamos. –Susurro el gordo al flaco -.

-Así parece Teno, somos muy suertudos. –Susurro el flaco al gordo -.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, no podía permitir que se rieran más de mí.

-¡Híper Rayo! –Grite mientras Slash cargaba un rayo poderoso -.

-¡Usen Excavar! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo -.

Slugma y Magcargo excavaron para escapar y poder atacar después del siguiente ataque. No podía ver mi cara pero…

-Tone, el chico esta sonriendo de una manera extraña. –Noto el gordo -.

-Tienes razón Teno… ¡Es una trampa! –Noto el flaco -.

En efecto, mi cara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras ellos se susurraban, libere a Vein y comenzó a Excavar por el campo, mientras adivinaba que ataque usarían para esquivar, el más adecuado era Excavar ya que sus cuerpos parecían más toscos de lo normal debido al haber excavado tanto en su vida.

Vein asomo la cabeza desde debajo de la tierra, lo regrese rápidamente y le hice una señal a Slash, mi Pokemon salto hacia el pequeño agujero y ahí metió su tenaza… un pequeño remesón sacudió el lugar para que luego Slugma y Magcargo salieran debilitados desde debajo de la tierra cerca de donde estaba yo parado, al parecer, querían atacarme directamente. Los hermanos miraban sorprendidos a sus Pokemon derrotados, Slash aun descansaba desde su Híper Rayo.

-Ultima advertencia, denme las Pokeballs. –Dije con un semblante malévolo -.

-¡Aun somos dos contra ti, vamos Tone!

-¡Si Teno!

Se abalanzaron contra mí, sacaron unas cuchillas las cuales les quite de sus manos con una rápida patada. Los cuchillos volaron por el aire y los atrape antes de que cayeran al suelo.

-Y los mayores dicen que jugar con armas es peligroso. –Dije mientras giraba los cuchillos en mis dedos como si fuesen de juguete -.

Intentaron lanzarse contra mi una vez mas pero esta vez no fui blando, para nada, primero tome al gordo de la quijada y lo plante en la tierra mientras esquivaba el golpe del flaco, me gire sobre el gordo para propinarle un patada en la mandíbula al flaco. Ambos cayeron quejándose de sus caras.

-¡Y dejen de llorar! –Tome las Pokeballs de Lira y les di una patada en el trasero a cada uno -.

Use la cuerda que usaría para secar ropa en los sujetos, los amarre bien fuerte y espere a Lira y Kanadei mientras me sentaba encima de los ladrones.

-¿Cómo demonios fue que te distrajiste tanto para que robaran a tu equipo? –Pregunte -.

-No… no fue…

-Ellos la golpearon en la cabeza mientras ayudaba al Nidoking que dejaste herido, no podía moverse, quería hacer algo pero esos sujetos estaban por ahí, no vi el momento exacto, pero encontré a Lira tendida en el suelo. –Explicaba Kanadei -.

En ese momento me dio rabia, no se por que pero les di una patada a cada uno, no se atreverían a golpear a una chica nunca mas, luego les pedí disculpas ya que fue mi culpa que ella fuera a ayudar al Nidoking.

-Ten, no los vuelvas a perder. –Dije entregándoselos -.

Lira los recibió con alegría, aquella chica acariciaba las Pokeballs con cariño, como si hubiese perdido a un hermano o hermana, tal vez si había algo de cierto en confiar el los Pokemon, después de todo, aun no conocía el mundo. No alcance a reaccionar cuando Lira me abrazo con alegría, primero pensé que era de agradecimiento, pero antes de separarme dijo:

-Pensé que esos Voltrobs te habían matado…

-¿Por qué te preocupo tanto? Fui malo con ustedes, ni siquiera nos conocemos tanto. –Pregunte -.

-Aunque no nos conozcamos bien y hayas sido malo, te consideramos una buena persona. –Sonrió Lira -. Algo callado y desesperante pero bueno persona.

Fruncí el ceño pero luego de unos segundos sonreí, Kanadei me miro con extrañeza, comenzaba a entender poco a poco el término confianza. Tenías razón Oscar, nadie puede trabajar solo aunque así lo quiera.

-Aun debo entregar a estos criminales, vamos. –Dije -.

Kanadei y Lira me miraron extrañados, me voltee hacia ellos y note sus caras.

-Pero… no querías vernos más. –Dijo Kanadei -.

-¡¿Quieren venir a Isla Canela o no?! –Dije sonrojado simulando un falso enojo -.

Ambos rieron ante mi actuación, yo solo sonreí en mi silencio, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a sus risas, de a poco comprendía que… si tenia amigos.

Luego de entregar a los ladrones a la policía, nos dirigimos a un hotel en ciudad Celeste, nos alojamos y Kanadei tuvo una idea para pasar el tiempo… adivinen.

-¡Joder, no sigas bebiendo! –Dije quitándole la botella de tequila, del bueno -.

-¡Jade, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, aun recuerdo cuando fuimos al espacio juntos y plantamos chocolates, arboles y arboles de chocolate! –Kanadei no pronunciaba bien, tenía delirios de ebrio y estaba volviéndose tedioso -.

-¡Lira, quítales ese vaso! –Ordene a lo que Lira rio divertida para luego sacarle el vaso que había servido hace unos momentos -. Ven, vamos, tienes que dormir.

Se apoyo en mi hombro mientras yo lo arrastraba solo. Imagínense a un joven de 16 de 1 metro 60, cargando a otro joven de 22 años y de 1 metro 80, era como si una cebra se llevase a una jirafa. Luego de acostarlo y dejándolo hablando entre sueños me fui a mi habitación, Lira sonreía animadamente, algo que me daba tranquilidad.

-Lira, voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo. –Le recomendé, camine hasta mi puerta y me mantuve ahí unos segundos… -. Lamento lo que dije…

-Kana dice que es tu manera de defenderte. –Dijo Lira sonriente -.

-Esa es la manera en la que crecí…

Lira abrió los ojos no esperando aquello que Jade le dijo.

-Es tarde, buenas noches. –Entre en mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama -.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me extrañe de ver tanta luz, no debería haber luz tan temprano, dirigí mi vista al reloj y me di cuenta del por que. Eran las 12:00 am, me sorprendí un poco ya que siempre me despierto a las 3:00 am para observar el manto nocturno, no le di mucha importancia y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando me acerque al baño escuche un sonido desagradable.

-¡Brwuuuuurk! –Se oía del baño seguido de que algo cayera al agua del inodoro, luego vino otro -. ¡Brrrrwuuuuuurk!

Me acerque y en la entrada estaba Lira con una cara de asco, me acerque y antes de poder preguntar, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aquel que adora el alcohol como si fuera Arceus estaba teniendo su merecido, eso le pasa por beber sin mesura.

-¡No quiero oírte Jade, hablo ense- brwuuuuuurk! –No termino de advertirme, la verdad es que tenía planeado más de 20 frases sarcásticas para decirle, creo que solo le afectaba mi sarcasmo cuando estaba ebrio. No beberé nunca mas, lo juro… -Fue chistoso, ya que Kanadei mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenia apoyada la cabeza en el inodoro.

-Pareces cañería rota. –Bromee, tenia que decirlo, era mi chance -.

Lira soltó una risita para luego irse a su cuarto.

Tenia deseos de darme una ducha, pero Kanadei lo estropeo, decidí ir a la cocina y servirme algo para comer, tome unos bollos y un vaso de leche. Me senté en el sillón del comedor, tome mi libro y comencé a leer mientras comía. Lira salió de su habitación para hacer lo mismo que yo, tomo unos bollos y un vaso de jugo, me vio sentado y decidió sentarse a mi lado, aun me sentía ahogado en mucha presencia, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué lees? –Pregunto la joven -.

-When Angels Cry. –Respondí -.

-¡Ese libro aun no sale a la venta! –Dijo sorprendida -. ¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!

-Me gusta leer, por eso siempre compro la primera copia que se hace de un libro, es mucho mejor comprarlo antes de todos. –Decía mirando a Lira, luego al libro y de nuevo a Lira -.

-Vamos Jade, no te burles, ¿Cómo conseguirías el dinero para comprar algo así?

-… ¿Enserio? –Pregunto con tono sarcástico -. ¿No se te pasa por la cabeza quien esta pagando tu estadía junto con la de la maquina de vómitos?

Lira dudo unos segundos, pero luego me apunto sorprendida, bufe y cerré el libro, hoy no podría leer.

-La familia Douraji es una de las cinco grandes familias de todo el mundo. –Dijo Jade -. Los Douraji de Kanto, los Von Diastic de Johto, los Ordeals de Hoenn, los Berlitz de Sinnoh y por ultimo, los Plasma de Tesselia.

-¿Eres millonario? –Pregunto incrédula -. ¡Debe de ser súper!

-La verdad es que no me interesa mucho el dinero, quisiera poder vivir tranquilamente… -Se dijo a si mismo -. Ya pronto nos iremos, quiero encontrar un buen Pokemon para pelear con la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

Luego de que Kanadei terminara de "vaciar" su estomago, me duche, luego Lira, luego lanzamos a Kanadei a la ducha para que se bañara, le dimos un café y nos marchamos. Aun tenia que solucionar el tema de Cubchoo, tenia que darle un nombre, luego entrenarlo, que evolucione y bingo, tengo un Pokemon fuerte.

Caminabamos por el puente Pepita, Kanadei llevaba unos lentes de sol y caminaba como si hubiéramos hecho una maratón.

-Quiero morir… -Se quejo Kana -.

-Je, no me tientes Kanadei, no lo hagas, ahora piensen, necesito un tipo hoja, un tipo eléctrico o algo que me ayude.

-¿Odish? –Empezó Lira -.

-No.

-¿Bellsprout? –Siguió Kanadei -.

-No.

-¿Bulbasaur? –Dijo Lira -.

-Muy complicado de encontrar.

-¿Bellsprout? –Repitió Kanadei en tono agobiado -.

-Pregunto si se podrá morir alguien lanzándolo del puente Pepita. –Gruñí con rabia -.

-Lo siento Jade, pero no me siento con ganas de pensar. –Dijo Kanadei sentándose en el puente -.

-Pues, nadie te obliga a beber como si el alcohol fuera la fuente de la juventud. –Regañe a Kanadei, ¿Wow, enserio lo hice sin que me diga algo a cambio? -.

-Odio el alcohol… -Se quejo -.

-Eso lo dices siempre y después vuelves a lo mismo. –Revelo Lira -.

En ese momento, la Pokeball de Cubchoo hace un "click" y se libera solo, el pequeño Pokemon miraba a todos, no sabia que hacer, así que tome su Pokeball y trate de devolverlo dentro pero… no podía.

-La Pokeball esta rota. –Me fije que tenia varias fisuras, debió de ser cuando aquellos tontos llamados Tone y Teno robaron los Pokemon de Lira, ya que ella lo tenía en ese instante.

Cubchoo camino hasta Kanadei, lo miro un rato, se puso su pequeña mano en la boca como tratando de averiguar un secreto, pero solo curioseaba, después de todo, Kanadei fue su maestro primero. Luego estornudó despacio a lo que Lira dio un grito de emoción, corrió hasta el pequeño Pokemon y lo abrazo pegando su mejilla con la de el.

-¡Es tan tierno! –Decía en aquella posición sofocando al pequeño -.

Supongo que será así, no podre entrenar muy bien hasta que las cosas queden en su sitio por un momento, necesito concentrarme en Misty, necesito más datos sobre ella y su estilo de pelea, ya si todo sale bien, mañana iré a enfrentarla.


	5. Otro día mas

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no me perteneces, los demas si :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedora:<strong> Veras, pense en Electabuzz pero nah, no me gusta es muy feo feo :P, pero la idea del Shinx me gusto, ya veras, aparte tiene que ver con la trama por si lo encuentras raro, ya veras :P

**Ipromise:**Tone y Teno, te juro que ellos son los personajes mas tontos que jamas he creado, de hecho, vinieron asi como PUFF, Kanadei, pobresito no falta el ebrio. A mi me encatna Cubchoo, es muy tierno, que lata que alguien no lo note ¬/¬ no digo nombres *Cof Cof*

Disfruten del capitulo, espero les guste tanto como a mi enjoy;:;:;:

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: Otro día mas.<strong>

En fin, se me fue otro día mas, Kanadei no estaba en condiciones y el alcohol lo había transformado en un vampiro, no literal, pero el brillo del sol estaba matando a sus ojos. Lira y yo lo dejamos en la habitación del hotel, luego de pensármelo un rato, decidí salir un rato solo, podría pensar más a gusto.

Kanadei se durmió y Lira prefirió acompañarme, fuimos al centro Pokemon donde pudieron arreglar la Pokeball de Cubchoo. Luego caminamos por el puente Pepita, al parecer había muchos entrenadores esperando a alguien que pasase, apenas pusimos un pie nos retaron. Fueron varios combates dobles, sirvió de entrenamiento.

Nos tardamos un par de horas en cruzar el puente, tal parece que si tuve día de entrenamiento, aunque el desempeño de Cubchoo al cual decidí nombrar Cold, no fue el que esperaba.

-Hoy estas muy activo. –Dijo Lira sonriéndole -.

-Estoy tratando de despejarme, necesito pensar en una buena táctica para vencer a la líder de esta ciudad… -Dijo con mi mirada en mi libro -.

-Y aun no encontramos un Pokemon que te ayude… -Lira se adelanto corriendo con los brazos estirados como si fuera un avión -. ¡Pero será entretenido buscar algo! ¿No?

Sonreí y luego asentí, ni siquiera me di cuenta que nos estaban siguiendo hasta cuando un Scyther aparecía desde arriba, esquive el ataque rápidamente para poner mi mano en una de mis Pokeball.

-Así que este es el Pokedex Holder del que tanto me hablaba el profesor Oak. –Una joven con un traje gris, tenía el muslo con una especie de venda, también sus manos vendadas hasta la mitad de sus brazos, un peto gris unos pantalones negros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, unos googles puestos en sus ojos, su cabello era negro, largo y atado en forma de cola que le llegaba a la cadera, unas botas amarillas y tenia un extraño símbolo en su mejilla, eran tres círculos uno mas pequeño que el otro y estaban todos juntos como si fuera una diana y alrededor habían tres triángulos -.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunte mientras ya tenía mi Pokeball en mano -.

-¡Oh, que grosera! –Dijo la joven en forma de disculpa, se quito los googles dejando ver un par de ojos negros brillantes -. Mi nombre es Adamantium Weiss.

La joven saco una Pokedex de color rojo, Jade la miro unos segundos y luego comprendió quien era.

-Tú eres la otra Pokedex Holder, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí… -Decía aun en posición defensiva -.

-¿Te apetece probar tus habilidades? –Adamantium se puso los googles y estiro su mano -. Scyther, ¡Cuchillada!

Scyther se lanzo contra mi a gran velocidad, alcance a esquivar por poco el ataque, solo rasgo mi bufanda, aproveche que se encontraba cerca para liberar a Slash con un ataque instantáneo.

-¡Slash, Cuchillada! –Libere a mi Pokemon el cual choco con el ataque de Scyther -.

Ambos forcejeaban ferozmente, ninguno cedía. Jade comenzó a analizar la situación tratando de idear algún plan.

-¡Scyther, Danza de Espadas! –Ordeno a lo cual Scyther hizo caso, su ataque subió mucho debido al efecto -.

-¡Foco Energía! –Slash se inflo tomando más corpulencia -.

-¡Cuchillada! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo -.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, hubiera sido un gran choque de no ser por un Machamp que paro ambos ataques fácilmente. Desde detrás de Adamantium apareció un joven de ojos carmesí, su cabello era café peinado hacia adelante, tenia una polera roja con blanco, sus pantalones de color carmesí eran con unas franjas negras en formas de arañazos, tenia una Pokeball en su mano lo que indicaba que ese Machamp era de el.

-Ada, te dije que esperases y no causaras problemas. –Dijo aquel chico -.

En cuanto se acerco, mi Pokedex junto con la de Ada comenzaron a sonar, me di cuenta que aquel chico era el tercer Pokedex Holder del que me conto el profesor Oak. Miro a Adamantium con el ceño fruncido y luego dirigió una sonrisa hacia mí.

-No estorbes Crimson, quiero terminar esta batalla. –La chica tomo su Pokedex y apago el sonido, lo mismo hizo Crimson y luego yo -.

-Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Crimson Ordeals. –Dijo con una sonrisa -. Tú debes ser Jade Douraji, he escuchado maravillas de ti.

-¿Ordeals? Jade, ¿Este chico no seria uno de aquellas familias de las que hablamos hoy en la mañana? –Pregunto con curiosidad -.

-Correcto, el es el futuro heredero de la familia Ordeals, Crimson Ordeals, aun te recuerdo de aquella reunión, siempre te deteste, bueno, detesto a casi todo el mundo. –Dije omitiendo a ciertas personas… *cof cof* prosigo -.

-Podre vivir con ello, no es tan difícil. –Dijo sacándome de quicio -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué planeas mandando a una ninja de los Weiss para asesinarme? –Dije cuando pude analizar todo -.

Verán, Adamantium pertenece a una familia de ninjas llamada dinastía Weiss, ellos se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio que los demás no tienen las agallas de hacer. Reconocí el símbolo de Ada que es colocado al nacer. Siempre, desde hace mucho, que los Weiss y los Ordeals han tenido conexiones poderosas, no me extraña que los Weiss hayan movido sus hilos para hacer que Ada pasara por una postulante a Pokedex Holder.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Lo lamento, Ada es muy ansiosa, de hecho, ella fue elegida para ser Pokedex Holder, me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo comento. –Crimson parecía no saber que su familia tenía que ver en esa decisión -. Supongo que también estas en la tediosa misión de construir el emblema de la familia.

-Si, aun necesito encontrar Pokemon interesantes, pero conozco a todos y cada unos de los que hay en Kanto, ni siquiera uno me interesa mas de los que ya tengo… -Necesitaba un cambio urgente -.

-¿Qué, no has intentado ir a la cueva de ciudad Celeste? –Pregunto, pues la verdad, no se me había ocurrido -. Ahí se encuentran Pokemon de alto nivel, además, escuche que Pokemon de otras regiones han migrado a esa cueva, seria un gran comienzo, te advierto que aquella cueva es peligrosa, no vayas solo.

-No me juzgues, odio que lo hagas. –Dije regresando a Slash -.

Adamantium bufó y regreso a Scyther con algo de rabia.

-Bueno, ya gane mi medalla aquí, voy a ciudad Vermilion, si me encuentras ahí, quisiera enfrentarme a ti. –Dijo antes de irse caminando junto a Adamantium -.

-Se veía simpático. –Dijo Lira -.

-Es un pesado, cada ves que practicábamos artes marciales, me ganaba, eso no me molestaba, lo que si realmente me encabronaba, era que les decía a todos que era el mejor. –Apreté mis puños sin que ella lo notara -. Regresa al hotel, es peligroso si me acompañas a la cueva.

-¡Oh, no! –Dijo con enojo -. Yo voy contigo quieras o no.

Rodé los ojos y le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, a lo que ella respondió con un grito de felicidad y se colgó en mi brazo. Íbamos caminando en dirección a la cueva, las personas comentaban la linda pareja que hacíamos… ¡¿Qué mierda, dejen de hablar estupideces?! O eso me hubiera gustado decir.

Entramos a la caverna, estaba oscuro y húmedo, se sentían corrientes de agua, como si hubiera ríos por ahí. Tome una linterna pequeña y me la ajuste en el cinturón, así no tendría que tener una mano ocupada mientras estoy atento a cualquier cosa.

Crimson tenía razón, había Pokemon de otras regiones viviendo en la cueva, pude ver algunos Yanma, Dunsparce, Spinarac, algunos Remoraid en los ríos. Decidí adentrarme un poco mas, quizás encontraría de lo que estaba buscando.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, logramos divisar unos Nuzleaf, Lotad, entre otros de Hoenn, no vi a ninguno de Sinnoh o Tesselia, aunque la verdad no los conozco muy bien, Lira me ayudo bastante con los nombres.

-¿Cuáles son esos? –Apunte a un grupo de pequeños Pokemon con forma felina, azules y negros, había unos mas grandes que otros -.

-¡Son Shinx y Luxio! –Dijo sorprendida -. ¡Son demasiados y extremadamente territoriales, hay que irnos!

Preferí retirarme, me encontraba con Lira y si nos rodeaban, tendría que protegerla de muchos enemigos y lo más probables es que resultáramos heridos.

Pasamos un buen rato caminando, nuestras ropas estaban sucias de tanto escalar y bajar cerros de tierra que por ahí había, también estábamos estilando ya que nos caímos al rio tratando de cruzarlo con cuidado, no fue nada grave, logramos salir ilesos.

Cuando ya me daba por vencido, divise a dos Shinx solos, al parecer estaban jugando, observe a Lira la cual también quería uno. Quedamos en que cada uno tendría uno, así que libere a Cubchoo y ella a su Diglet llamado Ludo.

-¡Aquí vamos, Cold Viento Helado! –Ordene -.

-¡Bofetón Lodo! –Ordeno Lira -.

Cold aspiro su moquillo para luego lanzar varios copos de nieve a gran velocidad, el Shinx esquivo el ataque, ambos se pusieron en guardia pero uno de ellos fue alcanzado y separado del otro por el Bofetón Lodo.

-¡Magnitud, ahora! –Lira se manejaba bien, ahora debía emplearme a fondo con Cold -.

-¡Cold, lanza un Viento Helado al suelo!

Cold congelo todo el suelo, el Shinx no se hizo esperar y se lanzo hacia Cold, lo regrese rápidamente para esquivar el ataque, Shinx resbalo con el piso perdiendo el equilibrio, se abrió un espacio y mientras liberaba a Cold ordene:

-¡Otra vez, Viento Helado! –Cold aspiro con fuerza su moco y soltó su ataque -.

El Viento Helado impacto de lleno dejando al Shinx mas lento de lo normal, el Pokemon salvaje lanzo un Impactrueno hacia Cold, este lo esquivo fácilmente y se preparo para otro ataque.

-¡Prueba esto, usa Puño Mareo! –Cold golpe a Shinx con su pequeño puño y al parecer lo dejo confundido, ya que no podía mantenerse en un lugar fijo buscando a su enemigo -. Lo intentare, ¡Te atrapare!

Lance una Pokeball vacía hacia el Pokemon salvaje, esta lo golpeo en la frente, se abrió y absorbió al Pokemon con un rayo rojo. La Pokeball cayo al suelo con su botón rojo y moviéndose de izquierda a derecha. Duro unos segundos, segundos de suspensos, y dejo de moverse, sonreí y tome la Pokeball, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo lo llevas Lira? –Pregunte -.

Lira me sonreía haciendo un signo de victoria con su mano, en la otra sostenía una Pokeball y dentro de ella estaba el Shinx. Usamos la habilidad de Excavar de Ludo y Vein para salir rápido de la cueva.

Una vez vimos la luz del sol, la cual estaba escondiéndose, dimos un suspiro de relajo, nos miramos y sonreímos, no me sentía tan relajado desde hace tiempo, hasta que recordé que todo terminaría en Isla Canela, no quería cumplir con mi misión, pero no tenia opción.

Luego de hacer algunas compras, entre ellos, Pokeballs, pociones, antídotos, víveres, y ropa, ya que la que usábamos estaba inservible, volvimos al hotel. Entramos y nos encontramos con un Kanadei ya recuperado, su cara tenía aquella desquiciante sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicos, prepare la cena, deben de estar casados, vayan a tomar una ducha y comeremos algo esquicito! –Dijo mientras cortaba algunos condimentos y los lanzaba a una olla con agua hirviendo -.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto dejando mi mochila en el suelo -.

-Comida. –Que respuesta más obvia, sonó como algo que yo diría -.

-¿Gustas bañarte primero, Lira? –Pregunte a la joven de ojos naranjas -.

-¡Si, gracias Jade! –Dijo mientras entraba y le echaba el pestillo -.

-¿Por qué cocinas? –Dije mientras tomaba mi libro y recomenzaba en donde me quede -.

-Es en celebración a tu nuevo Pokemon.

-¿Intuición? –Pregunte -.

-Intuición. –Confirmo -.

-Fue divertido si he de admitirlo, Lira me ayudo con los nombres de muchos Pokemon que no conocía. –Dije sin darme cuenta de mi sonrisa -.

-Uh huh. –Kanadei tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzo cerca de mí… ¿parte única? -. ¿Se besaron? Te advierto que es como mi hija, no te atrevas a abusar de ella. –Dijo con cara de psicópata -.

-Estas enfermo. –Tome el cuchillo y se lo lance de vuelta, el cual lo atajo sin problemas -.

Kanadei sonrió como siempre y siguió cocinando.

Lira salió del baño al rato y luego me metí yo. Llene la tina con agua, me desvestí y me metí en el agua, me recosté dejando que el agua tibia se llevara la suciedad de mi cuerpo, me enjabone el cuerpo mientras me hundía en el agua para repetir el proceso. Luego de un rato, solo me recosté a acomodar mis pensamientos, la aparición de Crimson junto con Adamantium me había dejado descolocado en cierta forma, Adamantium tenia una gran habilidad para ocultar su presencia, y se de experiencia que Crimson es extremadamente fuerte, si aquel Machamp pudo detener el ataque de Scizor y Scyther a la vez, debía serlo. Me hundí en el agua para salir de nuevo, esta vez saque el tapón dejando que el agua se fuera.

Me seque con una toalla y luego Salí del baño. Kanadei estaba ordenando la mesa, mientras que Lira estaba viendo televisión con la toall…toalla puesta, realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Me sonroje, mire a Kanadei quien me decía con la mirada, sigue mirando y te saco los ojos, realmente parecía un papa sobreprotector. Fui a mi cuarto y me puse el pijama, ya que era de noche.

Luego de que Lira se dignara a vestirse, comenzamos a comer, la comida de Kanadei era exquisita, su sabor era increíble. No tardamos en terminar de comer y Kanadei retiro los platos. Luego comenzó a comentarme detalles sobre Misty, algunos puntos que ella perdía de vista en la batalla.

-Así que encontraron unos Shinx, hace un par de años que los Pokemon actúan raro, están migrando de sus hogares. –Comento, ahora que lo decía, parecían estar escondiéndose de algo, tal vez debería investigar del tema -.

-Creo que ya me voy a dormir, estoy agotado y si todo sale bien, pasado mañana enfrentare a la líder de gimnasio. –Dije levantándome de la mesa -.

-¿Cómo lo llevas con Cubchoo? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-¿Cold? Me ayudo mucho contra el Shinx, creo que no es un desperdicio después de todo. –Le dije no tomándole mucha importancia -.

Lira y Kanadei se quedaron hablando por un rato, yo preferí tratar de descansar, había sido un día largo y estaba cansado. Me acosté y caí dormido.

Abrí mis ojos con la molestia de la luz, no podía ser que ya dos días seguidos no me despertaba a las 3:00 am, me dije que seria algo pasajero, volví a no darle importancia y salí de mi cuarto. Kanadei estaba preparando el desayuno y Lira veía televisión. Decidí sentarme en el sillón y tratar de leer algo, habían pasado quizás unos 10 minutos cuando fui interrumpido por Lira quien se encaramo a mi lado para ver que leía.

-Eeerrrmm… ¿Lira? –Pregunto con molestia -.

-¿Si? –Pregunto inocentemente -.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Leyendo un libro. –Dijo con una sonrisa -.

Una vena se marco en mi frente, cerré el libro, otra vez no podría leer a gusto. Kanadei sirvió el desayuno, cada uno comió lo suyo y luego cada uno se vistió. Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a las afueras para comenzar a entrenar.

Cuando llegamos, Kanadei tomo una vara y dibujo unas líneas en el suelo, simulando un campo de batalla. Luego miro a Lira y esta asintió.

-Bien Jade, te enfrentaras a Lira. –Dijo el de cabellos morados -.

-Me parece bien, necesito algo de entrenamiento antes de mañana. –Dijo estirando mis músculos -.

-¡Bien, que sea cuatro contra cuatro! –Lira corrió a un extremo del campo mientras que yo iba al contrario -.

-Yo seré el réferi, ¿Ambos están listos? –Pregunto -.

-Claro. –Dije tomando una Pokeball de mi bolso -.

-¡Por supuesto! –Lira tomo una Pokeball de su cinturón -.

-¡Comiencen! –Dijo apartándose del camino -.

Yo libere a Cold mientras que ella saco a Koko, su Ponyta, estaba en completa desventaja, si quería entrenar, debía emplearme a fondo. Lira cambiaba su mirada a una de determinación.

-¡Koko, Lanzallamas! –Ordeno a lo que Koko obedeció -.

El Lanzallamas venia directamente hacia Cold, le ordene esquivarlo, apenar pudo esquivar las llamas, si ese golpe hubiera dado, Cold estaría debilitado.

-Las llamas de Ponyta en su cuerpo son un peligro… ¡Usa Viento Helado en el suelo! –Ordene -.

Cold hizo caso, el suelo se congelo dejando un manto blanco sobre el. Lira sonrió al ver esto, al parecer sabia a lo que iba.

-Es inútil, las llamas de las patas de Koko derretirán todo, ¡Ahora, Rueda de Fuego! –Koko se envolvió en fuego y comenzó a correr hacia Cold -.

El manto de hielo que cubría el suelo se derritió transformándose en agua y luego uniéndose con la tierra. Cold alcanzo a esquivar aquel ataque a duras penas la que fue rosado por este, su cuerpo aun era débil y se estaba debilitando.

-Eso estuvo cerca. –Dije para luego sonreír maliciosamente -. Pero caíste en la trampa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo una sorprendida Lira -.

-¡Puño Mareo al suelo!

Cold lanzo un puñetazo al suelo lanzando una gran cantidad de lodo, lo que sofoco las llamas de Koko y además, le nublo la vista. Lira no esperaba aquello, ni tampoco Kanadei, ambos observaban como Koko trataba de quitarse el lodo de los ojos, ahora tenia la ventaja, debía aprovecharla.

-¡Puño Mareo, ahora! –Cold se lanzo hacia Koko dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza -.

Koko retrocedió moviéndose a todas direcciones, al parecer el efecto de Puño Mareo resulto, estaba confundida. Koko trataba de incorporarse pero no lo lograba y terminaba por tropezarse, caer y hacerse daño.

-¡Viento Helado!

Cold lanzo un viento frio dañando a Koko quien ya se encontraba debilitada por el Puño Mareo de Cold y por la confusión. Koko no pudo volver a levantarse, la batalla la había ganado yo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo Lira sorprendida -.

-La habilidad de este chico para ajustarse a una situación aparentemente perdida es sorprendente, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido utilizar el campo en mi favor, Lira no lo esperaba, su factor destreza tanto sorpresa están a un nivel muy alto. –Susurro Kanadei -.

-Regresa Koko, fue una buena batalla. –Dijo Lira mientras tomaba la Pokeball de Koko y la metía dentro -. Tendré que mostrarte mi verdadera habilidad. –Dijo mientras tomaba una Pokeball y me sonreía -.

-Prepárate para una gran sorpresa Jade. –Dijo Kanadei -.

Levante una ceja algo confundido, no sabia a lo que se referían, hasta que Lira saco a su segundo Pokemon comprendí a lo que se referían.

-¡Aquí voy, Lifa, Hoja Mágica!

Lira lanzo su Pokeball y al momento en que esta se abrió, unas Hojas Mágicas acabaron con Cold. Mire sorprendido a Lira, había copiado mi técnica que aprendí de Oscar, el Ataque Instantáneo, nos es fácil hacerlo ya que se necesita tiempo para coordinarse con el Pokemon, saber observarlos para ajustar la estadísticas a tu próximo ataque, pero ella solo lo vio y pudo hacerlo ¡¿Cómo?! Un Pokemon con rosas como manos y una cabeza parecida a una rosa estaba al lado de ella.

-¡¿C-como, se supone que es una táctica difícil de aprender, me tomo todo un año poder hacerlo sin ninguna falla?! –Dije sin poder creérmelo -.

-A Lira la llamaban la Maestra Mimo, ya que no tenia ninguna dificultad en aprender técnicas que ve solo una vez, es un don único en ella, bueno, no único pero extraño en un entrenador. –Kanadei miro a Lira con una sonrisa -. Por si no lo mencione, Lira me ha ganado algunas veces.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo, no podía ser, si ni siquiera había podido ganarle a Kanadei ¿Cómo ganaría a Lira? Debía pensar en algo rápido, aun nos quedaban 3 Pokemon a cada uno, el siguiente podría hacer la diferencia entre ella y yo. Por primera vez, estaba emocionado, tenia a alguien enfrente mio que me complicaba las cosas.


	6. ¡Misty, la princesa de agua de Kanto!

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen. Los demas si.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste ya que me esforse... si me esforse XD veamos como le va a Jade con la Maestra Mimo XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI: ¡Misty, la princesa de agua de Kanto!<strong>

Esto no va bien, Lira a imitado cada una de mis estrategias, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien así exista? No puedo entenderlo, la pelea contra su Pokemon, que al parecer es llamado Roselia en Hoenn, partió bien, cuando comencé a maquinarme algo para vencerlo con Vein, me tendió una trampa, hizo trampas de conejo con Látigos Cepa y los escondió. No podía abusar de Excavar debido a su resistencia, me dedique a Ataque Rápido pero Vein estaba en problemas ya que cayo en aquellas trampas.

-¡Lifa, Polvo Venenoso! –Ordeno Lira -.

Lifa lanzo una nube morada hacia Vein, mi Pokemon luchaba por librarse pero aquellas trampas, fueron tan meticulosamente hechas que pareciera que la hubiese hecho yo.

-¡Vein, Mordisco a la liana! –Vein obedeció y se soltó antes de que fuera alcanzado por el Polvo Venenoso -.

-¡No me llaman la Maestra Mimo por nada! –Decía mientras miraba el campo y sus alrededores -.

-¡Si no pienso en una estrategia rápido, Lira terminara por adelantarse a mis movimientos! –Pensé -. ¡Ataque Rápido más Agilidad, ahora!

-Supuse que harías algo así, ¡Hojas Mágicas! –Lifa lanzo sus hojas hacia Vein las cuales pararon su ataque, si bien no eran poderosas, no podían fallar -.

-¡Maldición, se adelanta a cada movimiento que hago! –No podía desmoronarme ahora, no debía, era una batalla de entrenamiento si, pero no quería perder, si perdía aquí, la batalla contra Misty seria caso perdido -.

-Si quieres podemos hacerle un alto a la batalla. –Dijo sonriente -.

Un alto… un alto… ¡Claro, jamás me fije en eso, soy un idiota, ahora tengo una chance!

-¡Vein, duérmete! –Kanadei, Lira e increíblemente Vein me miraron con extrañeza, le guiñe el ojo a Vein intentando que captara el mensaje, me regalo una sonrisa para luego echarse a dormir -.

-No le encuentro la lógica a su estrategia, debió de rendirse. –Dijo Lira -. ¡Finalicemos con Hoja Aguda!

Lifa se lanzo hacia el indefenso de Vein para asestar el ataque final, pero Lira no sabia dos cosas, primero que no seria el ataque final y segundo que Vein no estaba indefenso.

-¡Bofetón Lodo! –Vein esquivo con rapidez el ataque y le lanzo lodo en los ojos a Lifa -.

-¡Maldición, Hoja Afilada! –Ordeno Lira al notar mi trampa, pero Lifa no veía bien y lanzaba hojas para todos lados -.

-¡Mordisco, ahora! –Vein abrió su boca y le dio una mordida a Lifa, el ataque hizo gran daño dejando a Lifa tambaleándose -.

-¡Hoja Afilada otra vez! –Dijo descolocada -.

Era evidente que no pensaba, si utilizara Hoja Mágica, sus ataques no fallarían, pero seguía con un ataque que tenia probabilidades de fallar. Vein esquivo la ráfaga de hojas y se puso firme, se veía mucho mas decidido desde que lo encontré, aquel temeroso Eevee ya no existía, ahora era Vein, uno de mis mas preciados… ustedes entienden, no me presionen aun no me acostumbro.

-¡Acto final, Ataque Rápido mas Agilidad! –Vein salió disparado hacia Lifa, Lira no alcanzo a reaccionar ante el ataque de Vein -.

Vein impacto su cabeza en el cuerpo de Lifa mandándola a volar unos metros mientras rebotaba en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Lifa se levantase, pero no me sorprendí ya que, Lifa se movía estando inconsciente, de hecho, dio unos pasos y cayo al suelo.

-¡Jade gano esta ronda! –Anuncio Kanadei algo emocionado por la batalla -.

-¡No es justo! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Me apunto con el dedo algo frustrada, pero de manera divertida -. ¡Nadie había traspasado mi habilidad de copiar tan fácil, solo Kanadei pudo!

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que le encontraras una solución tan rápido, fue interesante ver eso, a mi me tomo tres batallas darme cuenta de como romper su estrategia. –Dijo Kanadei -.

-Y yo he de admitir que esa habilidad tuya me trajo problemas, te adelantabas a mis movimientos por que siempre esperabas a mis movimientos, pensé, "¿Por qué no leo YO sus movimientos?" decidí dejarte atacar para leer tus pensamientos, luego de que quebré aquella barrera no pudiste pensar bien. –Dije limpiándome el sudor de la frente -.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto no dándose cuenta de su gran falla -.

-Se refiere a que si hubieses usado Hoja Mágica en vez de Hoja Afilada, hubieras podido detener el ataque de Vein y por ende hubieras recobrado tu gran ventaja, pero quedaste shockeada y no pensabas como lo haría Jade. –Explicaba Kanadei -.

-¡Arrrsh, por que no me di cuenta perdí! –Dijo rascándose la cabeza, luego de unos segundos, volvió a sonreírme -. ¡Pero es mejor así, quiero luchar enserio contra Jade!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –Dije con cierta emoción en mi voz -.

Lira devolvió a Lifa a su Pokeball, luego tomo otra y la lanzo.

-¡Fudo, es tu turno! –Lira libero a un pequeño Pokemon amarillo con orejas azules, su cola tenia un signo menos y tenia un gran parecido a Pikachu -.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunte a Kanadei -.

-Ese es un Minun. –Respondió el de cabellos morados -.

-¿Tipo?

-Eléctrico.

-Perfecto. –Tenía ventaja, tenía algunos trucos con Vein así que seria rápido, o eso esperaba -.

-¡Comencemos! –Dijo Lira -. ¡Fudo, Ataque Rápido mas Agilidad! –Fudo salió disparado hacia Vein -.

-¡Maldición, ya me esta copiando, Excavar! –Vein esquivo el ataque a gran velocidad de Fudo -. Combinar dos ataques también es algo complicado, se deben saber los parámetros correctos entre velocidad, precisión y ataque, si no se tiene conciencia sobre eso seria difícil, no entiendo como puede copiar tan fácilmente las tácticas de los demás. –Me dije a mi mismo -.

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Fudo salta! –Ordeno, Fudo dio un salto y esquivo el peligroso Excavar de Vein, Lira sabe la velocidad en la que Vein demora encontrar a su enemigo desde debajo de la tierra -. ¡Onda Trueno!

Fudo lanzo una descarga que impacto a Vein dejándolo parcialmente paralizado, su cuerpo no respondía en ciertos momentos.

-¡Demonios, ahora Fudo podrá atacar mas rápido! –Ya sabía que esta batalla estaba perdida, pero debía retrasarlo -.

-¡Fudo, Ataque Rápido mas Agilidad! –Ordeno Lira -.

Fudo se aproximaba a Vein, solo tenia una oportunidad.

-¡Bofetón Lodo! –Vein acertó un ataque de Bofetón Lodo a Fudo, pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo, ya que el Pokemon de Lira impacto contra Vein dejándolo K.O. -.

-¡Uff, ese Eevee es duro de roer! –Dijo Lira alegre, ya solo quedan dos contra dos -.

-¡Ve Lightning! –Lance mi Pokeball y de ella salió un Shinx -.

-No esperaba que lo sacaras. –Dijo Lira con sorpresa -.

-¡Es porque tengo un plan, aquí voy! ¡Lightning, Mordisco! –El Shinx me miro y luego al Minun, decidió correr hasta el Minun para atacar, pero se notaba su falta de experiencia -.

-¡Fudo, Cabezazo! -Ordeno Lira, su Pokemon salió al choque de ataques con mi Shinx -.

-¡Evita el Cabezazo!

Lightning dio un salto para pasar por arrida de Fudo al mismo tiempo que mordía su cabeza, Fudo no podía soltarse de aquel ataque, Lightning lo mantenía cerca de el.

-¡Trueno! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo -.

Lira se sorprendió, pude ver a través de esa brecha que deje, verán, no tengo estrategia con Lightning ya que es nuevo, no sabe como responder así que menos Lira. En fin, ambos se impactaron con descargas de Trueno el uno con el otro, Lightning quedo debilitado debido a su corto nivel, pero aprendió un par de cosas y Fudo cayo inconsciente debido a que Vein le había dado con una ataque de su debilidad.

-Todo se reduce a un uno contra uno. –Dije mientras devolvía a mi Pokemon -.

-Sera interesante. –Dijo devolviendo el suyo -.

-¡Slash, tu turno! –Lance la Pokeball de Slash el cual salió luciendo su armadura rojiza -.

-¡Godo, hora del acto final! –Ella libero a su Buizel -.

Yo y Lira nos mirábamos fijamente, ambos emocionados por la batalla, Lira era lejos el oponente con el que he tenido más problemas.

La sonrisa de Lira me daba alegría, no sabia exactamente que pensar, sabia que en mi cara había una sonrisa de emoción y determinación al igual que en la de ella.

-¡Aqua Jet!

-¡Garra Metal!

La velocidad de ambos era impresionante, no tardaron en chocar sus ataques, ambos forcejeaban pero ninguno cedía. Slash tenía resistencia al agua, pero conociendo a Lira, tiene un plan.

-¡Pistola de Agua! –Godo lanzo un disparo de agua mandando lejos a Slash -.

-¡Slash, Ala de Acero mas Agilidad!

Slash se estrello en el piso liberando mucho polvo, pero luego de unos segundos salió disparado impactando su Ala de Acero contra Godo. El Buizel cayó al suelo duramente, luego se levanto y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Tu puedes Godo! –Animaba Lira, Godo se esforzó y se levanto -.

-Así que ese es el poder de la determinación. –Se dijo Jade -.

Godo comenzó a temblar, luego lo envolvió una luz blanca y comenzó a crecer, un nuevo Pokemon salió cuando la luz se desvaneció. Era como Buizel pero mas grande y el flotador de su cuello ahora pasaba por los brazos.

-¡Evoluciono! –Dijo Kanadei junto con Lira -.

-Impresionante. –Murmure -.

Godo parecía tener suficiente energía para un ataque más. Slash, aunque era de tipo acero, no podía competir con Godo que era de un nivel superior y más encima, evoluciono en plena batalla.

-¡Aquí vamos Godo, Surf!

Godo libero una gran cantidad de agua, formo una ola gigante y se lanzo hacia Slash, cuando la ola estaba ya encima de Slash…

-¡Ahora, Rayo de Hielo!

Godo congelo la ola, quede sorprendido por el gran montón de hielo que ahí había, luego me fije que Lira estaba sonriendo, estaba planeando algo.

-¡Hidro Bomba! –Ordeno la de ojos naranjos -.

Un gran chorro a presión salió de la boca de Godo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chorro hizo chocar a Slash con el gran glaciar que ahí había, cuando se incrusto en esta, la fuerza del chorro hizo que se desmoronara. Grandes piedras de hielo caían encima de Slash, solo podía mirar y esperar a que mi plan resultara.

-¡Tumba de Hielo completa! –Dijo con el dedo gordo de su mano arriba -. ¡Fue una buena batalla Jade, por un momento lo di todo por perdido! –Dijo sonriente -.

-Fue divertido, que pena que no pudieras ganar después de la milagrosa evolución de tu Pokemon. –Dije sorprendiendo a la joven, Kanadei ya sabía a lo que iba yo -.

-Jade, estas ciego ¿No? –Dijo Lira en modo de burla -. Slash esta atrapado en bloques de hielo, fue un gran ataque.

-Sabias que, los de tipo acero tienen resistencia a muchos tipos, uno de ellos es el Agua y el otro… el Hielo… -Sonreí maliciosamente, Lira me observo con los ojos abiertos al máximo, se dio cuenta al fin -. ¡Híper Rayo!

Un feroz rayo amarillo salió desde los escombros de hielo impactando con Godo, el rayo arrastro por todo el campo a Godo hasta que cayó rendido. Lira miraba incrédula de lo que sucedía, un malherido Slash salía de los escombros tratando de recuperar la energía perdida por su ataque anterior. Regrese a mi último Pokemon con alegría pues, había ganado.

-¡Ganador de la ronda y la batalla, Jade Douraji! –Anuncio Kanadei -. ¡Debo decir chicos que lo hicieron increíble!

-Es una lastima, quería ganar, pero bueno, ¡Felicitaciones Jade, eres el primero que aparte de descubrir las fallas de mi habilidad, eres el primero que me gana al primer combate! –Dijo Lira dándome un abrazo -.

No le hice quite al abrazo, solo le acaricie la cabeza con cuidad y sonreí, ahora que me había ayudado, tenia que enfrentarme a Misty, ya con todo, fuimos al centro Pokemon y recuperamos la salud de todo nuestro equipo, seguimos puliendo un poco mas a Lightning ya que seria mi as si es que algo falla. Luego de unas horas, repetimos el proceso de ir al centro Pokemon, curar a nuestro equipo y volvimos al hotel.

Kanadei nos mando a ducharnos mientras el cocinaba, Lira se metió en el baño y yo me senté a tratar de leer, ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no podre leer mucho?

-Hey Jade. –Me llamo Kanadei -.

… Sabía que no podría leer…

-Quisiera saber una cosa, es una pregunta algo privada para ti supongo pero, espero respondas. –Se acerco a mí y me hablo al oído -. ¿Te gusta Lira?

Al instante me ruborice, la verdad es que si, hace un tiempo algo dentro de mi despertó hacia ella, pero sabia que algo entre ella y yo era imposible.

-Si, es cierto, me comienza a gustar… -Dije desviando la mirada ruborizado al máximo -.

-¡Lo sabia te gus…!

Alcance a tapar la boca del de cabellos morados, era vergonzoso, aparte Lira estaba en el baño y escucharía.

-Promete por que un Victreebel te trague y te digiera lentamente, que no le dirás. –Dije con mi dedo enfrente de mi boca -.

-Esta bien, ¿Pero por que no se lo dices? –Kanadei no captaba -.

-Lira merece a alguien que la pueda hacer feliz, yo soy solo un pobre diablo. –Dije volviendo a mi libro -.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo preguntes, tú y Lira harían bonita pareja. –Aparentemente, Kanadei olvido aquella amenaza de la noche anterior -.

-Yo… soy alguien que esta podrido por dentro, soy el tipo de persona que le haría daño…

-Vaya… jamás pensé en oírte hablar así. –Dijo sorprendido de que expresara lo que sentía -.

Era cierto, estaba dejando de ser la fría persona que era, me preguntaba que tenia de interesante una vida así, me esfuerzo por cambiar. Pero aun así, alguien no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Jade, el baño esta desocupado! –Dijo Lira mientras salía con una toalla puesta rodeándola desde el pecho hacia las rodillas y una en la cabeza -.

-Ya voy. –Deje mi libro en la mesa y me metí en el baño -.

_Jade entro y se encerró en el baño, comencé a cocinar la cena para los chicos, aun tenia en la cabeza aquellas palabras de Jade. Ese chico tiene un serio problema de autoestima. Lira se lanzo en el sillón y prendió el televisor._

_-Hey Lira, quiero preguntarte algo. –Dije mientras cortaba unos vegetales en rodajas -._

_-¿Si? –Lira se levanto y fue al refrigerador para tomar una botella con agua -._

_-¿Te gusta Jade?_

_Lira escupió el agua violentamente sobre mi cara, fue algo repugnante debo decir. Me miraba con extrañeza y vergüenza._

_-¡Por dios Kana, tu sabes quien me gusta, aun no puedo olvidar a Dante! –Decía mientras pisoteaba y volvía al sillón -._

_Dante, el antiguo amor de Lira, fueron amigos desde pequeños. Por equis motivo ellos se separaron y ahora Dante viaja por todo el mundo haciendo no se que cosa._

_-Perdón, no fue mi intención, es que como eres tan afectuosa con el. –Decía poniendo algunos vegetales en la olla con agua -._

_-Jade es lindo y eso, pero mi amor esta con Dante, *suspiro profundo* solo espero verlo pronto. –Decía mientras se lanzaba al sillón y balanceaba sus piernas -. ¡Quiero declararle mi amor!_

_Esto no es bueno, pero no creo que gatille algo pero ¿Cierto_

Salí del baño unos minutos después, camine rápido y sin mirar a Lira para entrar en mi habitación. Me vestí con mi pijama y volví al comedor.

Lira estaba vestida con su pijama, creo que siempre espera a que yo salga del baño para cambiarse. Pensé por un rato lo de decirle a Lira que me gusta pero lo saque rápidamente, era una perdida de tiempo.

Comimos, hablamos y luego nos acostamos…

Me desperté a las 3:00 am, me sentí algo aliviado de poder observar aquella hermosa luna. Por algún motivo, me entro el sueño, jamás pasaba hasta haber pasado una hora.

Salí al comedor para ir a la cocina, entre en ella y abrí el refrigerador. Tome una botella con jugo y una galleta de la alacena. Cuando regresaba observe que Lira estaba acostada… desparramada en el sillón, durmiendo. Negué con la cabeza, deje lo que llevaba en la mesa y cogi una frazada. Me acerque y la observe, me ruborice cuando se giro hacia mí ya que su cara… se veía muy tierna.

-¡Tápala y vete pervertido! –Me dije en un susurro raspado -.

Le cubrí con la frazada, pero yo era Jade Douraji, la persona a quien le sucede cada cosa extraña. Al momento de cubrirla, Lira me agarra de la polera aun estando dormida, me asuste en su movimiento, pise una botella que por extraños motivos estaba en el suelo y caí, acto seguido… Lira cae encima de mí… su cara estaba tan cerca mío… sus labios estaban tan cerca… mi cara debió estar igual que el color de mis ojos… me acerque lentamente… estaba a solo un respiro de saborear sus labios pero… no era un canalla. Me levante, la deje en mi cama y me fui al sillón.

Si bien, no estaba muy cómodo, no dejaría a Lira toda desparramada ahí, aparte, no tenia la llave de su habitación.

A la mañana, me desperté muy temprano, me metí a la ducha, salí vestido con mi ropa típica, una polera negra, sobre esta una chaqueta verde que llegaba hasta unos centímetros mas arriba de mi cintura dejando ver la polera negra, mi bufanda púrpura con el signo de los Douraji en ella, unos pantalones verdes oscuros junto con unas correas rojas a los lados y por ultimo mi pañuelo puesto en mi cabeza.

Tome un bollo, un vaso de leche y me senté en el sillón mientras prendía la tele. Nada interesante, por lo menos hasta que mencionaron algo sobre el robo de unas reliquias en Johto.

-¡Atención, esto es un extra de Poke-noticias! –Dijo la reportera quien estaba frente a un museo -. ¡Estamos aquí en ciudad Iris, donde hace un año se abrió el museo de antigüedades! ¡Hace dos semanas, dos objetos antiguos encontrados en la región de Tesselia fueron transportados aquí! –La cámara mostraba unos vidrios rotos y una pared con un gran agujero -. ¡Hoy a horas de las madrugada, un grupo de sujetos con armaduras blancas entraron en el lugar robando la "Llave Oscura" y la "Antorcha Blanca", estos se encontraron en una expedición y el líder de gimnasio, Bugsy de ciudad Azalea vendría a inspeccionarlas, pero debido a los recientes sucesos a movido un equipo de búsqueda contra los bandidos!

Comencé a hacer memoria, ¿Dónde leí sobre aquellos objetos? Se que tienen una gran importancia, y ahora que lo menciona, creo que fueron esos sujetos que querían a Vein.

-¡Si usted ve a algún individuo con estas descripciones, contacte a la siguiente línea, nuestras operadoras estarán esperando información! –Sin decir mas, termino la noticia, luego comenzaron a dar una teleserie, la deje ahí solo para que el espacio se llenara un poco de sonido -.

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo el joven de cabellos morados -.

-Buenas. –Respondí -.

-¿Dónde esta Lira? –Rodé los ojos, no sabia si decir algo o no -.

-Esta en mi habitación. –Kanadei congelo aquella expresión de sonrisa que tenia, era perturbarte, como a poco su ceño fruncido se marco mas y mas sin quitar esa sonrisa -. ¡Yo dormí en el sillón pervertido!

Kanadei volvió a la normalidad, fue realmente raro. Cuando Lira despertó, Kanadei le explico todo el asunto, fue más sencillo de lo que espere. Luego de que todos estuvieran listos, nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

Abrí las grandes puertas del gimnasio, lo que me sorprendió es que solo había una persona nadando en una gran piscina. Sus cabellos eran naranjos y tenía una coleta amarrada del lado derecho.

-Soy Jade Douraji, vengo a retar al líder. –Dije dando un paso adelante -.

La chica me miro y luego salio del agua encima de un Gyarados que extrañamente, estaba oculto en la piscina, me sentí amenazado. La muchacha bajo del Pokemon y se seco con una toalla. Me miro un poco y me dijo:

-Hoy no, es mi día libre. –Me dijo mientras pasaba de mí -.

-Hoy no es mi día. –Tome mis Pokeballs y libere a todo mi equipo -. ¡Vine para una maldita pelea!

La joven me miro enojada, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa, no paraba de mirarme y luego asintió algo atontado.

-Eres molesto, pero aceptare, algo me dice que será entretenido.

Misty se puso una polera con tirantes ya que solo estaba en bikini, luego camino hasta un extremo de la piscina y activo un mecanismo. Salieron varias rocas y plataformas pero el agua no desapareció.

-¡Será un combate tres contra tres! –Me dijo lanzando a un Staryu -.

-¡Perfecto! –Mire a mi equipo con emoción, era la primera vez que lo hacia -. ¡Cold, es tu turno!

Mi pequeño Cubchoo salto encima de una plataforma mientras miraba al Staryu de Misty. La líder de gimnasio me miraba con atención, luego desviaba su mirada tratando de pensar claramente.

-¡Comencemos! –Me dijo por fin -. ¡Giro Rápido!

Staryu comenzó a girar como si de un shuriken se tratara. Cold apenas podía moverse bien debido a lo irregular del campo, decidí revertir esto.

-¡Cold, usa Viento Helado en el campo! –Mi pequeño Pokemon lanzo una ráfaga helada congelando el agua, ahora estaba mejor estabilizado -. ¡Sigue esquivando Cold!

-¡Sigue con tu Giro Rápido mientras usas Pistola de Agua! –Staryu comenzó a lanzar varios chorros de agua los cuales Cold apenas podía esquivar -.

Cold fue golpeado por uno de ellos, cayo al suelo duramente, aunque era un ataque de agua le hizo bastante daño.

-Eso fue inesperado. –Me dije tomándome el tiempo de pensar, note algo interesante mientras Cold esquivaba los ataques enemigos, sonreí maliciosamente -. ¡Puño Mareo!

Cold se lanzo hacia Staryu quien aun seguía girando, si bien Cold fue repelido, el ataque detuvo el movimiento de Staryu aunque no quedo confundido. El pequeño se levanto del suelo, casi pareciera que brillaba… momento… estaba brillando…

Cold comenzó a crecer, estaba evolucionando. Había deducido que ya faltaba poco, observaba como se volvía más rápido y salvaje al atacar. Un gran oso blanco con una barba hecha de hielo se alzaba en el campo, su rugido fue salvaje.

-¡Usa Nieve Polvo! –Ordene pero… -.

-¡Jade, devuelve a tu Pokemon! –Advirtió Kanadei -. ¡Beartic es un Pokemon agresivo, necesita más tiempo!

Dirigí mi mirada a Cold, quien lanzaba un Rayo de Hielo a Staryu dejándolo completamente congelado. Me sorprendí ya que Beartic lanzaba a diestra y siniestra Rayos de Hielo. Misty devolvió a su Pokemon y lanzo a su Gyarados.

-¡Gyarados, Aliento Dragón! –El gran dragón marino tomo aliento y lanzo una verdosa ráfaga de aire desde su boca, esta impacto de lleno en Beartic dejándolo paralizado -. ¡Furia Dragón!

Cold fue abatido por una ráfaga roja, termino noqueado en el suelo. Ambos habíamos logrado derrotar a uno, ahora se ponía más difícil, ese Gyarados se ve brutalmente fuerte, mire a Kanadei quien estaba preocupado por Beartic.

-Me debes un trozo de Adamantina. –Le dije sonriendo, luego devolví a Cold y seleccione mi siguiente Pokeball -.

La lance y de esta salio Slash, ambos estábamos con nuestros Pokemon mas fuertes, cada vez la batalla con Misty despertaba la emoción de tener el apoyo de un compañero de equipo como lo eran Lira y Kanadei junto con Slash, Vein, Cold y Lightning.

-¡Al ataque, Slash, Cuchillada! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando poder derrotar a la líder -.


	7. Ilusiones

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, los demas me perteneces exepto Kanadei quien desde ahora le pertenece a IPromise XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Makireal:Vamos, dilo, ya sabes tus lineas.<br>**

**Kanadei:Vale, vale... ¡Aqui Kanadei te manda un besote bien grande IPromise! *Guiño*  
><strong>

**Jade: Mejor vean el capitulo, enserio, es lo mejor...  
><strong>

**Lira: ¡Vean como Jade patea el acuatico culo de Misty!  
><strong>

**Jade: ¬¬ que ruda.**

* * *

><p>Explicacion: desde ahora la historia se vera desde varios puntos de vista asi que decidi poner quien habla cuando cambian las letras, si estan normales, pues esta hablando Jade ¿vale?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IPromise:<strong> Ese momento de tension debio ser duro para alguien tan serio como Jade, Beartic aun necesita un gran adiestramiento y si te preocupan los abrazos no te preocupes ya que yo te doy uno XD

**Aedora: **En parte es bueno que te de sueño, a ver si duermes un poco niña ¬/¬ nah, enserio, lamento haberte aburrido. Si Lira le tuvo mucha ventaja a Jade, se debe a que Jade es el mas debil de todos, lo que tiene el muchacho es que puede dar vuelta cualquier batalla con su inteligencia, ahora si te refieres a Jade pues ya te indique que Jade es fichado como el estratega en los Pokedex Holders, Adamantium la Sigilosa y Crimson el Artista. Espero que el ch de ahora te guste XD

Enjoy!:

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII: Ilusiones.<strong>

La Cuchillada choco contra el ataque Triturar de aquel Gyarados, la tenaza de metal de Slash estaba atrapada entre los grandes colmillos del dragón, realmente, era un Pokemon extremadamente fuerte.

-¡Furia Dragón! –Ordeno la pelinaranja -.

Maldición, Furia Dragón quita una cantidad determinada de energía, la resistencia ya no sirve. Slash salio disparado hacia el campo de hielo el cual se resquebrajo por completo.

-¡Slash, Agilidad mas Garra Metal! –Slash obedeció mi orden, se lanzo como si fuese un relámpago rojo hacia Gyarados -.

El dragón azul fue golpeado múltiples veces por el ataque de Slash quien al golpear a Gyarados una vez, daba la vuelta y volvía a atacar.

-¡Eso no bastara, Hidro Bomba!

Gyarados lanzo una gran cantidad de agua a presión hacia mi Pokemon, Slash siguió su camino aun sabiendo que podía ser dañado. Cuando Slash y el agua hicieron contacto, el primero debido a la velocidad cortada el agua con sus tenazas.

-¡Ahora, golpéalo! –Dije viendo que Slash ya estaba cerca -.

-¡Gyarados, usa Furia Dragón! –

Slash se veía tan cerca, pero Gyarados alcanzo a lanzar una ráfaga roja contra mi Pokemon metálico. Slash no tenia la vitalidad suficiente para resistir otro ataque como ese, Furia Dragón era muy efectiva contra Slash, debía pensar en una manera de tomar ventaja.

-¡Jade, recuerda lo que te mencione aquella vez! –Me dijo Kanadei -.

¿Aquella vez?... _Aun recuerdo cuando Jade y yo fuimos a la luna y plantamos chocolate, ¡Árboles y árboles de chocolate! ¡hip!_

-¡Kanadei, tus consejos de ebrio son estupidos! –Grite en medio de la pelea -.

-¡Eso no, lo otro!

-¿Lo otro? –Comencé a pensar, si bien habíamos hablado sobre puntos en los que Misty se desconcentraba los olvide ya que me parecieron estupidos pero… -.

_Recuerda, Misty ataca elegantemente, cuando veas que esa elegancia se pierde es que intentara darte con todo, ese es el momento cuando deja un espacio abierto._

-¡Lo recordé! –Ahora que recuerdo, Misty siempre le daba un toque especial a sus movimientos, es como si estuviera bailando mientras da ordenes -.

-¡Aliento Dragón! –De nuevo hizo aquel movimiento, a eso se refería con elegancia, debo mantenerme esquivando hasta que quiera hacer algo interesante -.

-¡Esquívalo con tu Agilidad!

Slash esquivaba las ráfagas verdes como le ordene, lo estaba haciendo bien, era más fácil esperar a que dejara un punto abierto y al parecer por la cara de Misty no tardaría en aparecer.

-¡Para de moverte, Gyarados, usa Surf! –Misty no hizo aquel movimiento, lo que me dio la señal -.

El movimiento del Gyarados fue más descuidado, la sincronización Pokemon-Entrenador había dejado un punto al descubierto.

-¡Híper Rayo! –Slash abrió su pinza derecha y lanzo un feroz rayo amarillo -.

Este choco con la cabeza del Gyarados haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Slash aun debía recuperarse por el retroceso de aquel ataque.

-¡Regresa Slash! –Dije mientras lo metía dentro de su Pokeball -. ¡Lightning, Trueno!

Apenas lance a mi Pokemon, este ya estaba descargando su electricidad hacia Gyarados. El golpe llego directo, debido a su tipo agua y volador, recibió doble daño.

-¡Regresa Gyarados! –Misty tenía una mirada seria, no tardo en tomar otra Pokeball -. ¡Starmie, ve!

-¡Lightning, Chispa! –Mi Pokemon se envolvió en electricidad y corrió hacia Starmie -.

-¡Psíquico! –Demonios, olvide que es tipo psíquico también… fue mi error -.

Lightning fue rodeado por un aura morada y luego fue repelido con gran fuerza, aquellos ataques mentales eran demasiado poderosos, necesitaba paralizar aquellos movimientos.

-¡Onda Trueno! –Lightning lanzo una descarga -.

El ataque si bien no daño a Starmie, lo paralizo. Solo debía ser paciente para el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Starmie, Recuperación! –El Starmie comenzó a brillar y las heridas hechas comenzaron a sanar, perfecto -.

-¡Impactrueno! –Lightning cargo un rayo el cual lanzo hacie Starmie -.

La descarga impacto con el Pokemon acuático sin causarle K.O. realmente seria complicado. Starmie le dificultaba moverse debido a la parálisis.

-¡Starmie, has un ataque Psíquico! –Ordeno Misty -.

Maldición, debía tener suerte en este momento, según mi Pokedex, la vitalidad de Lightning estaba en rojo… solo un golpe mas y estoy acabado con Lightning.

-¡Starmie! –Misty noto que su Pokemon no podía moverse debido a la parálisis, esta era mi gran oportunidad -.

-¡Lightning, Trueno ahora!

Lightning clavo sus garras al suelo, lanzo un gran trueno hacia el cielo el cual dejo un agujero en el techo del gimnasio, solo unos segundos después el cielo se torno gris.

-¡Ahora! –Ordene levantando mi mano para después bajarla -.

El gran Trueno cayó encima de Starmie quien por estar paralizado no podía moverse, el ataque dio de lleno causando un gran daño en su vitalidad y por ende causando su agotamiento, la gema de Starmie parpadeaba en una luz roja para luego caer al suelo derrotado.

-No lo puedo creer… -Dijo Misty boquiabierta -.

-Lo logre, te derrote… -Dije algo agotado, no tanto como mi Pokemon -.

-¡Buen trabajo Jade! –Decía Lira con los brazos en alto -.

-Lo lograste. –Kanadei me sonrío para luego acercarse a mi lado -. ¿Te ayudo?

Recordé la primera vez que Kanadei me ayudo a sostenerme después de mi primera batalla de gimnasio, pero ahora podía mantenerme solo.

-Gracias, pero creo que estoy bien.

-Jade, ha sido una batalla impresionante. –Misty se acerco con una sonrisa -. Me recordaste a alguien que hace mucho tiempo no veo, tienes los mismo ojos que el, me refiero al color por supuesto.

-¿Mis ojos? –Me suena bastante familiar, pero no puedo recordar -.

-No te preocupes, es una tontería mía. –Decía Misty mientras movía su mano de izquierda a derecha frente a su cara -.

-Ya veo, fue un gusto luchar contra ti. –Dije con una sonrisa -.

-Te has ganado la medalla Cascada, es toda tuya. –Misty estiro su mano mostrando una medalla de color azul -.

Tome la medalla y la guarde, me sentía mas completo, ya llevaba dos de las ocho medallas. Luego la cara de Misty cambio a una de seriedad.

-Escucha, a los lideres y a los Pokedex Holders se nos a dado cierta información que me pidieron te diera, ya que eres nuevo no sabias de la reunión. –Explicaba la pelinaranja -. Hace unos meses hemos recibido la información de un grupo criminal que ha estado en las sombras por mucho tiempo, suponemos que ellos fueron los ladrones que robaron aquellas reliquias en ciudad Iris, ¿Viste las noticias?

-Claro, vi algo esta mañana. –Respondí -.

-Jade, como Pokedex Holder es tu deber detenerlos si es que te cruzas con ellos. –Decía la líder de gimnasio con una mirada de fuego -.

Me sentía más presionado, pero no tenía otra opción, eran mis superiores.

-Por casualidad… esos llevan armaduras blancas al estilo medieval ¿no? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Si, exacto. –Dijo la joven de cabellos naranjos -. Informare al profesor Oak de que ya están al tanto.

-¿No saben cuales son sus planes? –Pregunto sin rodeos -.

-Aun no, Red, Blue, Silver y Crystal están trabajando en ello, ya los conocerás, después de todo son tus maestros. –La joven sonrío y camino hasta un asiento -. Creo que eso es todo, cualquier cosa, los llamare.

Despues de despedirnos, salimos de ahí y caminamos hacia el hotel, iba a ser nuestra última noche ahí cuando…

*¡Baaaaam!*

Escuchamos una gran explosión en el puente pepita, corrí lo mas rápido que podía hasta ahí. Al llegar vi a unos cuantos tipos de blanco, ahí estaba aquel tipo que me paralizo, el de la gabardina negra con el numero uno y otro con el numero tres.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –Dije con rabia -.

-El es el chico del que te hable, ¿Crees que tenga lo necesario? –Pregunto el del numero uno al del numero tres -.

-Su odio es sorprendente, su oscuridad en la mirada llega a erizarme los pelos. –Respondió -.

El del numero tres era una mujer, su cabello rojo y ojos grises le daban un toque elegante y atractivo, pero su mirada sádica delataba que era peligrosa.

-¡¿De que rayos están hablando?! –Tome la Pokeball de Slash -. ¡Los are pagar!

-¡Ve Vileplume! –Dijo el del número uno -.

-¡Slash, Cuchillada! –Libere mi Pokemon mientras el salía disparado -.

Slash salio como una bala atacando a Vileplume, este cayo al suelo, debió ser un ataque critico. Ordene un Ala de Acero y este impacto de lleno otra vez.

-¡Siendo el numero uno no eres muy fuerte! –Dije en modo de burla -.

-Te equivocas joven Jade, nosotros no nos medimos de esa forma, yo soy el mas débil de la organización, somos del uno al seis, vamos de forma ascendente, el seis es el mas fuerte. –Explicaba -.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo, estaba luchando con el más débil de todos, era algo difícil de creer. Kanadei y Lira ya estaban detrás de mi y a lo lejos venia Misty con algunos oficiales, los criminales no tardarían en huir pero…

-¡Bell, Weep, Vict, Látigos Cepa, atrápenlos a todos! –Dijo la pelirroja liberando a un Bellsprout, Weepinbell y Victrebell -.

Un gran tumulto de látigos atrapó a mis amigos y a los que venían llegando. Me distraje justo en ese momento cuando Slash estaba siendo atacado por el Vileplume, le había paralizado y Slash estaba ya débil por la batalla.

-Señor Jade, ríndase y venga con nosotros, estoy seguro que con el experimento y usted podremos avanzar en nuestros planes. –Dijo el del número uno -. Soy Klein y ella es Deborah.

-¡Jamás! –Respondí -.

Al instante sentí un golpe proviniendo de mi espalda, era un Weavile, era de uno de los caballeros blancos, ese era el mismo que me tope cuando encontré a Eevee. Slash y yo estábamos heridos, no podíamos hacer nada.

-No quiere venir… ¡Ordénale a Weavile que mate a la chica de pelo negro! –Dijo Deborah -.

-Con gusto, ¡Cuchillada! –Ordeno el caballero -.

-¡No, espera, are lo que quieras, no la toques! –Dije con desesperación, pero no escuchaban, se reían de mí, era la primera vez que sentí la verdadera desesperación -.

-¡Magmortar, Lanzallamas!

Escuche que alguien ordenaba un ataque, al instante vi a Weavile siendo empujado por un ataque de fuego y cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Me gire y ahí fue la primera vez que lo vi…

Cabellos café, ojos celestes, una cara con buen parecido, llevaba una gabardina negra abierta dejando ver una polera gris y pantalones blancos, su estatura era un poco mas grande que la mía. Cuando lo vi pensé que era otro enemigo pero no, si fuera así no nos ayudaría.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto desconcertado -.

-¡Dante! –Escuche su nombre siendo pronunciado por Lira quien estaba llorando por la desesperación -.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarle un cabello a Lira! –Dijo lanzando otra Pokeball, de esta salio un Charizard -. ¡Dante von Diastic será vuestro oponente!

-Así que el heredero de los Diastic esta aquí, Deborah, hay que retirarnos, otro día podremos llevarnos al chico. –Dijo Klein devolviendo a sus Pokemon y liberando a un Kadabra -.

-Eres muy aburrido. –Deborah soltó a todos y libero a un Alakazam -.

-¡Teletransportación! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo -.

Todos los criminales desaparecieron junto con Klein y Deborah. El ataque de Weavile me dejo lastimado, sus garras son muy poderosas y estaba desprevenido. Mire a Lira quien estaba llorando, pero luego vio a Dante y salto a sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañe mucho! –Dijo emocionada, sentí como mi corazón se apretaba, por alguna razón me dolía -.

-No te preocupes, ya volví, y no te dejare sola… -Dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente -.

Misty y los policías fueron a buscar a mas heridos por la explosión, hubieron muchos entrenadores que no alcanzaron a escapar y…

Kanadei me ayudo a levantarme, veía que mi cara era la de alguien deprimido.

-No pude hacer nada, si Dante no hubiera llegado ella habría…

-Pero llego, ella esta sana y salva. –Dijo sonriéndome -. Pero si le quieres decir lo que sientes de una vez, creo que debes hacerlo pronto, dante esta enamorado de Lira desde hace mucho.

-Yo… -No era el momento para estar preocupándose de eso… pero -. Lo are después de salir del centro Pokemon.

Nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon, estaba lleno de entrenadores quemados por la explosión, se tardaron un poco en atendernos pero era entendible, cuando entre se tardaron unas dos horas en terminar de examinarme ya que entraba un doctor y luego tenia que atender a otro mas grave. Al final solo me pusieron unas vendas en el lugar de la herida y me dijeron que no me esforzara.

Salí de ahí y vi a Kanadei sentado en una silla esperándome.

-¿Cómo estas? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa -.

-Me encuentro bien, solo algo adolorido. –Respondí -. ¿Dónde esta Lira?

-Fue a pasear por la entrada de ciudad Celeste. –Me dijo -. Ve por ella tigre.

Comencé a caminar sin prestar atención a lo que me dijo, no llevaba mi chaquetilla ya que me molestaba la herida. Camine por toda ciudad Celeste hasta llegar a las afueras. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil, entre unos árboles divise a Lira, me acerque un poco mas, ya la veía mas cerca.

-… Hey Li…

No alcance a terminar la frase… desearía jamás haber visto eso…

Jamás me fije que estaba hablando con alguien y que ese alguien… era Dante… en el momento que la había llamado, ella le había dicho…

-Me gustas…

Esas palabras hicieron que todo mi mundo se fuera abajo…

Dante sonrío, la abrazo y la beso… Mis ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, mi corazón se había hecho trizas, ¿Esto era sentir desilusión? Lira no resistió el beso, se dejo llevar por Dante.

-Díganme que no es cierto… -Pensaba -.

Trate de irme del lugar lo mas calladamente posible, pero una rama me delato. Dante y Lira me observaron, yo aun estaba con la boca abierta, pero debía esconder mis sentimientos…

-Jade… -Dijo Lira -. Es una sorpresa, ahora que lo viste me gustaría informarte que Dante y yo somos…

-¡Cállate! –Grite sin poder controlarme, era la primera vez que me descontrolaba de esa manera, mi sangre corría por mis venas a una velocidad indescriptible -. Yo… ya se a lo que te refieres, los felicito.

Mi voz no tenia emoción alguna, simplemente, lo que era todo mi ser había colapsado.

-Gracias… supongo… -Dijo Lira -. Dante nos acompañara hasta Isla Canela, ¿No te molesta? –Pregunto Lira -.

-Claro que no, mientras no me estorbe. –Dije volteándome -.

-Es un gusto Jade. –Dijo Dante -.

Volví derrotado al hotel, me encerré en el baño, deshice de mis ropas y me lance a la tina. Trataba de alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza, Lira y el, pero no podía, por mas que lo intentaba, volvía a aparecer. Mi pecho me dolía, no físicamente, si no que era un dolor que provenía de lo más profundo de mí ser… mis sentimientos.

-Esto era el porque quería mantener mis sentimientos lejos… -Dije mientras escondía mi cara entre mis rodillas y brazos -. ¿Por qué me enamore de Lira?

Comencé a pensar en aquella aun tratando de despejarlo de mi mente, pero no podía, era imposible. Veía su sonrisa en mi mente, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, mi manera de sonrojarme cuando me abrazaba, escondí mis sentimientos por miedo a esto…

Salí del baño con una toalla en mi cintura, aun nadie volvía. Decidí hacerme un te de hierbas y puse la televisión, estaban cubriendo la noticia de la explosión en el puente… pero aun tengo una duda… ¿Con que propósito lo reventaron? Ahora que recuerdo…

"El es el chico del que te hable, ¿Crees que tenga lo necesario?"

"Su odio es sorprendente, su oscuridad en la mirada llega a erizarme los pelos."

¡¿Me buscaban a mí?! Era imposible, no lo creo… deben de estar tras Vein, ¿Qué es lo que esconde Vein? Estas y otras muchas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, sentía que me reventaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Klein:<span>**

_Deborah y yo aparecimos junto con los soldados en la base secreta, aquella mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre estaba enfadada, al parecer no quería retirarse. La verdad hubiésemos podido controlar a Dante von Diastic pero no debíamos arriesgarnos, hasta el momento debemos dejar que la oscuridad de Jade Douraji crezca un poco más._

_-¿Estas enfadada? –Pregunte a Deborah -._

_-Quería jugar con el von Diastic, eres un aburrido. –Me dijo en un tono seductor -._

_-Ya sabes que debemos mantenernos al margen, debemos hacer que el odio de Jade crezca junto con la semilla del experimento F-024. –Decía mientras entrábamos al cuarto de control, ahí se encontraban el jefe y los demás -._

_-¿Qué tal les fue? –Pregunto un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos negros como la noche y una expresión seria y calmada con el número 2 estampado a su lado derecho -._

_-Tal y como nos dijo, Jade Douraji ha sido puesto a prueba, necesitamos una manera de poder manipularlo. –Dije sin rodeos -. Deborah comprobó lo que he dicho._

_-Sin duda, Jade tiene una gran oscuridad en su interior, podríamos tratar de utilizarlo. –Ofreció la pelirroja sentándose en una silla -. Como sea, todos los usuarios de Zalg han sido un total fracaso, hemos traído estafadores, ladrones e incluso asesinos, ninguno tenia la oscuridad necesaria para controlar a Zalg, pero este chico, esa mirada roja… es la primera vez que me siento incomoda viendo a alguien directo a los ojos._

_-Si bien nos falta un usuario con esos requisitos, aun no terminamos de analizar las reliquias, recuerden que aquellas cosas tienen que ver con este extraño Pokemon, Deborah, Klein… persuadan a Jade a que se nos una, si no, tráiganlo a la fuerza. –Dijo nuestro jefe, el numero 6 -._

_-Como ordene señor. –Dijimos al mismo tiempo -._

_-Tu soldado, lleva esta carta a los científicos, esa una orden para que avancen mas rápido. –El jefe le dio una carta a un soldado blanco, este se retiro con mucha prisa -._

_Deborah y yo salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de la base. No soportaba la idea de ser el número 1, quería avanzar, pero no podía revelar mi arma secreta, aun no._

_-Nos vemos mañana Deborah, iré a dormir. –Dije bostezando y entrando a mi habitación a la cual habíamos llegado -._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maki:<span>**

_**Tome la carta y salí a toda prisa. Llevaba tres meses infiltrados a petición de los Pokedex Holders, y por lo que escuche de los generales… pretenden usar a Jade para sus sucios planes…**_

_**Me escondí por un pasillo desolado y marque un numero en mi teléfono, escuche el tono de espera, luego alguien me contesto.**_

_**-¡Maki, que alegría oírte, extraño sentirte cerca cuando hago tu vida imposible! –Decía el tipo detrás del teléfono -.**_

_**-También te extrañe Kige, ¿Cuántos heridos hubo en el ataque al puente pepita? –Pregunte vigilando que nadie me viera -.**_

_**-Fueron diez heridos, tres muertos y tú hermano esta entre los heridos. –Dijo con voz seria -.**_

_**-Lo se, Jade estaba en sus planes… planean utilizarlo para ver si tiene lo necesario para ser el usuario de Zalg. –Dije mientras seguía vigilando -.**_

_**-Avisare a los Pokedex Holders, en este momento ser el ayudante de Green es muy aburrido, los entrenadores que vienen son muy debiluchos. –Se quejaba -.**_

_**-Deja de llorar, dile a Red que le tenga un ojo a Jade, que no lo descuide. **_

_**-Entendido, me debes una Maki. –Decía Kige mientras cortaba del otro lado -.**_

_**-Este tipo me da escalofríos… -Me guarde el móvil y seguí caminando -.**_

_**Me dirigi a donde me ordenaron, debía permanecer en las sombras mientras trataban de traer a mi hermano, no podía permitir que corrompieran a Jade… como su hermano mayor y campeón de Johto no lo permitiré.**_

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que me dormí en el sillón del hotel, nadie había regresado aun. Decidí apagar todo e irme a dormir, pero antes de eso… entraron por la puerta.<p>

-¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?! –Dijo Lira exaltada -. ¡No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte!

-Estuve aquí. –Dije sin más -.

-¡Pudiste haber avisado! –Lira estaba enojadísima -.

Fruncí mi seño pero aun tenia una expresión nula.

-No tienes el derecho de pedirme eso, no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones. –Note que mi rostro tomaba una expresión de odio y dolor -. ¡No te atrevas a pedirme explicaciones por que no te las daré!

Kanadei me observaba con sorpresa, al parecer el ya sabia que había sucedido, pero no esperaba una respuesta así de mí. Lira tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Dante estaba con el ceño fruncido apunto de querer golpearme.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto sorprendida y asustada -.

-¡Nada, estoy bien! –Grite sin poder controlar mis emociones -. ¡Demonios, necesito estar solo, no me hablen por favor, y tampoco quiero cenar, gracias!

Entre en mi habitación de un portazo. Me imagine las caras de todos, no puedo creer que había explotado por primera vez en mi vida, ¿Qué me sucedía? Las palabras de Deborah y Klein retumbaban en mi cabeza. Me lance sobre la cama y me quede profundamente dormido…

Desperté a las 3:00 am, me levante y fui hacia la ventana. Observe la bella luna… ahora entendía por que… el por que me levantaba todos los días a ver la luna, era… que cuando me sentía solo… la luna me hacia tener fuerzas para seguir.

-¿Qué hacen escondidos? Si van a atacar háganlo. –Dije sin rodeos, había presentido una esencia maliciosa en la habitación -.

-No pretendíamos molestar tu sueño joven Jade. –Dijo aquel hombre saliendo de las sombras, Klein -.

-Su habilidad de percepción es muy elevada. –Decía Deborah -.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Asesinarme?

-De hecho venimos aquí para pedirte que te unas a nosotros. –Dijo Klein sin rodeos -.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte algo confuso -. ¿Ustedes son los criminales y quieren que un Pokedex Holder se una a su malvada y desconocida causa?

-Si aceptas, podrías liberarte de las cadenas de tu destino. –Cuando Klein me dijo esto… no pude evitar abrir los ojos -.

-Sabemos que tienes un hermano llamado Maki, pero el no es tu hermano de sangre ¿cierto? –Deborah se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro con su mano, se acerco lentamente y me hablo al oído -. Los Douraji hombres son de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, tu hermano tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos café.

Sabían demasiado, Deborah me soltó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

-Se rumorea que el heredero esta bajo una maldición, la cual no le permite alejarse de la familia Douraji, esta destinado a seguir con la descendencia. –Aquella mujer se sentó en mi cama -. Aunque es solo un rumor, todo Douraji que ha tratado de escapar a esto a muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

-Podría… ¿Ser libre? –Murmure -.

-Con la ayuda del legendario Pokemon Zalg, es un antiguo Pokemon que fue sellado hace miles de años por Arceus, este Pokemon puede reescribir la historia pero necesita de alguien fuerte para utilizarlo. –Esta vez Klein fue el que hablo -. Podrías escribir que no perteneces a los Douraji, o simplemente darle el puesto a tu hermano, siempre y cuando nos ayudes con nuestros planes, solo queremos crear un mundo donde no hayan batallas de ningún tipo. –Klein estiro sus manos -. El Team Shadow planea crear un paraíso.

Baje la mirada, aquella oferta era… no sabría describirla… realmente lo pensé, pero debía mantenerme firme.

-No, gracias pero ya tome la decisión de ser el jefe de los Douraji. –Mis propias palabras me dejaron un gusto pastoso en mi boca -.

-Entonces… -Deborah hizo el ademán de atacarme pero Klein la detuvo con una seña -.

-Cuando este realmente decidido… búscanos, te estaremos esperando. –Dijo Klein acercándose a la ventana -.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?! –Kanadei entro a la habitación junto con su Milotic, había escuchado que había alguien aquí -. ¡Déjenlo ahora!

-¡Nos vemos! –Dijo Klein mientras saltaba por la ventana, liberaba un Murkrow y se iba volando -.

-¡Piénsalo bien corazón! –Decía Deborah mientras hacia lo mismo pero con un Honchkrow -.

-¡Jade, se escapan! –Dijo el pelipurpura pero no le tome atención -.

-Quiero dormir, no me hicieron nada, solo me hablaron de estupideces. –Estupideces que me intrigaron -.

Saque a Kanadei de mi habitación, cerré la ventana y me recosté en mi cama… Las palabras de esos dos taladraban mi cabeza… ¿Ser libre? Pero eso debía ser mentira, era cierto que ningún Douraji podía escapar de su destino, pero, ¿Qué si yo podía? Tome mi Pokedex y la observe, recordé lo que significaba llevar una pero, recordé mis sueños de vivir en un mundo tranquilo sin la preocupación de mi familia, talvez y solo talvez, debería pensarlo…


	8. Rebelion y Traicion

**Aviso: Los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen, los demas si.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ipromise: <strong>Eso mismo que le paso a Jade, me paso a mi una vez... fue horrible D: y pues Maki no podia faltar XD es mi marca registrada :P Tipicos villanos que aprovechan el momento en que el prota se encuentra inestable para poder manipularle.

**Aedora: **XD Kanadei es todo un personaje XD y verlos a ambos ebrios seria chistoso :P Lira aun no se da cuenta de lo que siente, es tontita XD Inuyasha es muy genial, me acuerdo cuando vi el final y llore TT:TT reina del drama jajajaj see XD me parecio verlo de esa manera, pero ahora sabras por que no se podia contener XP

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII: Rebelión y traición. <strong>

No pude pegar ojo esa noche… la verdad es que la oferta de aquellos sujetos fue halagadora. Sentía que era mi oportunidad para quebrar las cadenas que están sobre mí, pero… ¿Y Lira? ¿Kanadei? No podría dejarlos…

Me vestí, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con Kanadei haciendo el desayuno. Todos me miraban con el ceño fruncido, esto era por supuesto, que Kanadei les contó lo que sucedió anoche. No los tome enserio y me senté en la mesa, prendí el televisor, aun me miraban hasta que decidí preguntar.

-¿Tengo algo en mi cara? –Pregunto molesto -.

-No, ¿Tienes algo que compartir con el grupo? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-¿Aparte de estar molesto después de haber visto a Li…? –Me tape la boca lo más rápido que pude, desvíe mi mirada tratando de pensar -.

Estuve muy cerca de decir que estaba molesto por lo de Dante y Lira, respire profundo y los mire.

-Anoche entraron tres desquiciados a mi habitación. –Dije cruzando mis brazos -.

-¡No mientas, eran dos! –Dijo Kanadei golpeando la mesa -.

-Tú eras el tercero, bobo. –Dije manteniendo mi posición -.

Les explique todo, no pude omitir ningún dato ya que… de mi boca salía todo, no podía esconder nada, era extraño en mi… algo raro sucedía y tenia que decirlo.

-¡Bien, díganme que especie de droga me pusieron, por que no puedo mentir! –Lamentablemente, también quería omitir frases de lo que dije anteriormente -.

-¿No puedes mentir? –Pregunto Lira -.

Observe a todo el mundo y no pude evitar fijarme en el extraño guante de Dante… este era de un color dorado con plateado, cortado en la parte de los dedos y con una gema verde parecida al jade. Me parecía bastante familiar, mire a Dante con una mirada acusadora. Ambos intercambiamos miradas asesinas hasta que dio un suspiro que afirmo mis especulaciones.

-No has dicho nada desde que mencione que no podía mentir, y ese guante… ¿Qué escondes Dante? –Pregunte sin rodeos -.

-*Suspiro* No puedo mentirte, no es por que me has descubierto si no que… en realidad no puedo mentir. –Dijo levantándose de la mesa y sacándose la gabardina -.

Se quito la gabardina y lo que todos vimos nos sorprendió. No me equivoque y al mismo tiempo lo recordé, solo había visto ese guante en imágenes de libros y demás… pero debe de ser ese. El guante que llevaba Dante estaba expandido hasta la mitad de su brazo y unido a el, parecía estar fuertemente apegado a al brazo del castaño. Eso era…

-El guante de Arceus. –Pronuncio la boca de Dante -.

-Lo sabia, me tomo unos segundos recordarlo pero… si no mal recuerdo ese guante…

-El guante de Arceus posee una habilidad única que algunos dicen es un don, yo lo llamo maldición… -Dante se puso su gabardina y tomo asiento -. El usuario y las personas que están a 10 metros de el, no pueden mentir.

-Eso explica por que no puedo mentir… interesante. –Dije entrecruzando los brazos -.

-¿Por qué quieres mentir? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

En ese momento sentí como todo se congelaba, esos eran los momentos en los que debía pensar rápido… Si mencionaba el por que quería mentir, terminaria diciendo la verdad, y la verdad de la cual por que quiero mentir es por lo de Lira y Dante. Maquinando y tratando de encontrar la falencia de este poder me arriesgue pensando los datos que se me fueron entregados.

-Me… me… rehúso a decirlo… -Funciono -.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -.

-Tu guante, solo permite "no decir mentiras" nunca dice "forzar a decir la verdad". –Explicaba, mientras la cara de Dante decía sorpresa por todos lados -. Si tratase de decir una mentira, el poder del guante me obligaría a decir la verdad, en cambio, como justo ahora, si decido decir que me rehúso a contar la verdad, tu guante no funciona. Ya que soy sincero en no querer serte sincero.

-Jamás lo hubiera pensado, que interesante Jade Douraji. –Dijo con una sonrisa -. Cuando fui a Sinnoh, estuvimos de expedición en unas ruinas, en un derrumbe, encontré el templo donde se escondía el guante de Arceus, solo vasto tocarlo para que este se adhiriera a mi brazo. –Explicaba sin siquiera tener que pedirle explicación -. Aun no entiendo muy bien por que no me lo puedo quitar, pero tendré que vivir con ello.

-Eres una maquina de la verdad. –Le dije ganándome una mirada de enojo de parte de Lira -.

-¡No le digas así! –Me grito -. ¡¿Por qué estas tan insoportable?!

-¡Me niego a decírtelo! –Dije con una sonrisa burlona -.

-Ok, chicos, cálmense, mantengan la compostura. –Decía Kanadei -.

-Si estas tan harta de mi, solo dilo y desapareceré. –Dije con una mirada de frialdad -.

-¡Pues bien, hazlo! –Lira se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, en esta conversación no habían mentiras -.

Mire la cara de todos, fui a mi habitación y comencé a tomar todas mis cosas. Luego salí y al parecer todos estaban listos para partir, seguí mi camino sin importarme si es que me seguían o se quedaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

_Llegue a Johto la semana pasada y todo este tiempo habíamos estado recopilando información junto con Crystal, Silver y Blue. Gold estaba de viaje en Hoenn visitando a Ruby y Saphire. _

_Silver, quien ahora había heredado el control del Team Rocket de Giovanni, su padre, nos había dado total apoyo tanto económico como en soldados. Se sentía extraño tener al Team Rocket en el bando de nosotros, pareciese como si las tres veces que los hemos derrotado hubiesen quedado en el olvido._

_Pika estaba cansado así que lo deje jugar en el gran jardín de la casa de Silver… mansión de Silver… _

_-Red. –Me llamo Blue -. Mira esto._

_Me dio un papel que parecían notas antiguas de Giovanni, si olvide mencionar que estábamos violando la privacidad del cuarto de Giovanni, espero me disculpen. En fin, las notas de Giovanni mencionaban la "Llave Oscura" y la "Antorcha Blanca"._

_-¿Giovanni buscaba estos objetos? –Me pregunte a mi mismo -._

_-Antes de que papa muriera, me contó que esa fue una de los caminos que utilizaría para encontrarme. –Dijo Silver apretándose el brazo -._

_-Seguro el estaría feliz de que lo llamaste papa. –Dije notando que Silver ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, pues el pelirrojo, tenía la cara del color de su cabello –._

_-¡Sird, tráeme una bebida, urgente! –Ordeno el chico algo molesto –ç._

_Sird, la mano derecha de Giovanni y ahora fiel servidora de Silver, entro al cuarto con una cara nula, como siempre. Esta mujer se acerco a Silver y lo miro con extrañeza._

_-Líder Silver, esta rojo, ¿No habrá contraído un resfriado? –Dijo la mujer tocando la frente de Silver -._

_-Necesito un refresco solamente, estoy bien. –Dijo apartando la mano de la mujer -. También te quería preguntar, ¿Qué sabes de la "Antorcha Blanca" y la "Llave Oscura"?_

_La pregunta hizo que Sird abriera levemente los ojos, fue casi imperceptible pero aun así se noto. La mujer se dirigió a mí y tomo los papeles de mi mano. Los leyó y luego me los devolvió._

_-Esto es algo peligroso para que los Pokedex Holders estén tratando de usar estas herramientas. –Dijo la mujer con cierta burla -._

_-Recuerda que soy un Pokedex Holder y tu líder, ahora escúpelo, se que sabes algo. –Ordeno Silver con los brazos cruzados -._

_-Estos objetos mantienen el poder de la historia en si, la "Llave Oscura" fue para cerrar el libro de la vida, en el cual se dice esta escrita la historia de todos los humanos y la "Antorcha Blanca" es la que puede destruir cualquier historia del libro, inclusive todo el libro. –Explicaba Sird mientras se paseaba por la habitación -. El señor Giovanni quería borrar la parte de su historia donde usted era secuestrado, pero nunca logramos encontrar la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba el dichoso libro. Luego de años de investigación, descubrimos que no era un libro… si no un Pokemon._

_-¡¿Un Pokemon?! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo Blue, Crystal y yo -._

_-Al parecer, este se llamaba Zalg, fue sellado por Arceus hace mucho, se decía que la gente le rezaba a Zalg para corregir sus malos actos, pero Zalg después de años de recibir quejas de los humanos, comprendió que ninguno merecía la redención, cada vez que alguien le pedía borrar parte de su historia, este borraba toda su historia haciendo que la persona desapareciera. –Sird miro a Silver directamente -. No pudo contra Arceus ya que se dice que al ser eterno, no tiene historia y fue derrotado, Arceus lo sello en algún lugar de la tierra y nunca pudimos tratar de encontrarlo cuando salio la opción de Deoxys._

_-Dices que si no recuperamos aquellas reliquias, ¿Podríamos estar en completo peligro? –Dijo Silver algo preocupado -._

_-Usted dígame, y movilizare al Team Rocket por todas las regiones, tal vez podríamos averiguar algo. –Dijo Sird haciendo una reverencia -._

_-Aun no, contacta a los Pokedex Holders de Sinnoh y si es necesario, a los de Tesselia. –Dijo Silver tomando unos guantes negros del cajón mas cercano a el -. También llama a los nuevos Pokedex Holders de Kanto, yo iré a Hoenn, tengo que ir por Gold, Ruby, Saphire y Emerald. _

_-Yo iré por Yellow. –Dije levantándome y estirándome -._

_Note que Blue me miraba extraño, como con una sonrisa picara._

_-Miren quien extraña a la pequeña Yellow. –Dijo con burla, yo me puse rojo -._

_-¡Es normal, después de todo es mi novia! –Dije con exasperación -. ¡¿Y tú no extrañas a Green?!_

_Esta vez Blue se volvió roja, desvío la mirada a unos papeles y se escondió ahí._

_-¡Vete de una vez, tengo que llamar a alguien! –Dijo con enojo la joven ladrona -._

_-Oh, Silver. –Decía Crystal -. Cuando veas a Gold dile que conteste mis llamadas, lo he tratado de llamar pero no hay respuesta. –Dijo algo sonrojada -._

_-Este es un desfile de hormonas juveniles. –Dijo Sird con una risita y tapándose la boca con una mano mientras lo hacia -._

_-Lo are, ya me voy… Sird, dile a los soldados que preparen un jet, voy a buscar mis Pokeballs. –Sin nada más que decir, Silver se alejo del lugar -. ¡Blue y Crystal se quedaran, trátalas bien! –Grito mientras corría -._

_-Chicas, Sird, yo me iré a buscar a Yellow y de paso llamare a los nuevos Pokedex Holders. –Sin nada más que decir, Salí de la mansión Rocket -._

_Cuando estuve afuera, corrí al jardín para encontrar a Pika durmiendo, lo tome en brazos y libere a Aero mi Aerodactyl._

_-Aero, se que no has descansado, ¿Pero puedes llevarme a ciudad Verde? –Aero asintió con su cabeza para luego subirme en el -._

_Con un pequeño rugido, Aero emprendió el vuelo, el aire fresco de ciudad Iris era exquisito, pero no se comparaba con el aire de ciudad Verde. Pika despertó de su sueño mientras nos dirigíamos en busca de Yellow._

_Cuando estaba en la frontera de Kanto con Johto, comenzó a sonar mi Pokegear, la tome y conteste._

_-¿Hola? –Pregunte -._

_-¡Red, tanto tiempo! –Decía una voz detrás del teléfono -. ¡Habla Kige, tengo un recado de Maki!_

_-¡Hola Kige! ¿Cuál es el recado? –Dije esperando algo importante -._

_-¡El Team Shadow planea utilizar a su hermano, Jade, el es uno de los nuevos Pokedex Holder! –Decía con un tono de gracia -. ¡Están planeando utilizar a un Pokemon llamado… Zorg… Zerg… Zero…! –Kige no recordaba el nombre -._

_-¡¿Zalg?!_

_-¡Exacto! –Dijo como si estuviéramos jugando al complete la oración -._

_-¡Maldición, ya lo encontraron! –Dije frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Kige, necesito que te comuniques con Jade, no tengo su número de teléfono!_

_-¡Ok, cambio y fuera! –Escuche como el tono de cortado se hacia presente -._

_Debía apresurarme en llegar a ciudad Verde, encontrar a Yellow, buscar a Jade y llevarlo a Johto. Antes de que ellos lo encuentren antes que yo._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días y llegamos a ciudad Vermilion, ya no podía soportar a Lira y Dante. Cuando acampábamos, me alejaba lo mas posible de todos pero aun así escuchaba sus risas, risas que a ellos les llenaba el alma mientras que a mi me la secaba. Medite por largo tiempo la oferta de Klein, poder reescribir toda mi historia y ser el dueño de mi destino… Kanadei había hablado conmigo y por todos los medios trataba de decirme que no era la manera de hacer las cosas. Pero debía admitirlo, quería salir corriendo con aquellos tipos…<p>

Cuando llegamos, Lira dijo que quería que fuéramos a pasear por la ciudad. Al instante dije que no tenia ganas ni de pasear ni de pelear con el líder de gimnasio.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacer nada? –Dijo Lira enfadada… aun -.

-Me niego a decírtelo. –Ya se me había hecho costumbre evadir la verdad diciendo otra verdad -.

-¡Aaaaarsh, me hartas, di la verdad maldición! –Decía Lira -.

-No tienes el derecho de pedirme la verdad. –Dije en tono frío -.

-Lira, déjalo, vamos nosotros solos. –Dijo Dante con una sonrisa -.

-Está bien. –Lira se olvido de su enojo y sonrío -.

Esos dos se besaron tiernamente, de una forma que me hizo querer vomitar. Kanadei se fue con ellos mientras yo… camine al hotel más cercano. Al llegar entre en mi habitación y deje mi mochila tirada. Me lance a la cama tratando de despejar mi mente… entre liberarme de todo, Lira y Dante, no podía pensar claramente… Maki me haces falta en estos momentos… Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y contesto.

-Hola… -Dije con tono desganado -.

-¡Jade, es Kige! –Dijo con gracia -.

-Hola Kige, no estoy de humor ahora, ¿Podrías llamar después? –Dije tratando de que se fuera al demonio -.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto que no, tengo un mensaje de Maki! –Kige callo un momento, sonaba como si estuviera corriendo -. ¡Ups, ahora no puedo, creo que me encontraron, nos vemos Jade!

La conversación termino ahí. Deje mi teléfono en la cómoda y me fui al baño para ducharme.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegue al cuarto del hotel, le mande un mensaje a Kanadei cual habitación era para que no se perdieran. Aun no se por que sigo con ellos si me siento tan mal… Me prepare unos sándwich y mire la televisión.

Los chicos llegaron a eso de las 9:30 pm, no me moleste en preguntar donde habían estado, solo me ganaría una mirada de enojo de la chica que quiero. Decidí hacerles un gesto con la mano y entrar en mi habitación. No se escucharon mas reproches de parte de Lira.

* * *

><p><strong>Green:<strong>

_El gimnasio se encontraba vacío, hace un rato que lo había abierto y me encontraba leyendo un libro. Kige estaba retrasado y no era muy común en el. Su teléfono estaba apagado y por lo general el siempre llama cuando viene tarde._

_Luego de unos minutos, siento a alguien aterrizar en un Pokemon a las afueras del gimnasio, solo una persona lo hacia. Deje el libro en un asiento y camine con mis manos en mis bolsillos hacia la entrada. Hacia mucho sol ese día, puse mi mirada en el origen del sonido y ahí se encontraba._

_-¡Hola Green! –Saludaba Red desde su Aerodactyl -._

_-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estabas en la base de Johto. –Dije sin rodeos -._

_-Son grandes problemas, vine a recoger a Yellow. –Dijo mientras metía a Aero en su Pokeball -._

_-Estuvo aquí por la mañana, debe estar en el bosque Verde como siempre. –Dije rascándome la nuca -._

_-Otra cosa, ¿Kige contacto a Jade? –Pregunto lo que me parecio raro -._

_-¿Hablas del chico nuevo? Kige aun no ha legado y esta atrasado. –Dije poniendo mi mano en mi mentón -. Ya esta, hay que buscarlo._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Algo debió de pasar, debemos movernos rápido. –Dije mientras de mi bolsillo saque un control remoto, apreté unos botones y las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron al igual que las ventanas -. Primero busquemos a Yellow._

_-¡No es necesario, aquí estoy!_

_Era Yellow con su típico gorro de paja y su cabello atado a una cola. Sus ropas parecían algo gastadas y llevaba a Chu-Chu, si Pikachu, en brazos. Estaba agitada y su cara mostraba preocupación._

_-¡Yellow! –Red fue hacia ella con preocupación y la abrazo -. ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! –Pregunto preocupado -._

_-¡Habían muchos hombres, estaban persiguiendo a Kige y… estaban lastimando a los Pokemon del área, trate de ayudarlos pero un tipo de ellos era muy fuerte, tuve que escapar! –Decía Yellow -._

_-Yellow, ve al centro Pokemon, yo y Red iremos a ver que sucedió. –Dije liberando a mi Rhyperior -._

_-Pero yo…_

_-Ve Yellow, no te preocupes por mí, todo saldrá bien. –Red tomo una Pokeball liberando a Poli y Saur -. ¡Vamos Green!_

_Ambos salimos en busca de Kige adentrándonos en el bosque Verde. Mientras pasábamos, vimos una gran cantidad de soldados con armaduras blancas, algunos Pokemon salvajes heridos y otros parecían ser de los soldados. Kige debió de ingeniárselas para deshacerse de ellos._

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y no tenia sueño, decidí ir al baño, ya eran cinco noches sin poder dormir. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, las ventanas estaban abiertas, era obvio quien había entrado. Me senté en mi cama y lo enfrente.<p>

-Son muy molesto, ¿No creen? –Dije mirando a una esquina -.

-Lo siento, pero estamos impacientes por tu decisión. –Klein y Deborah salieron de las sombras, el primero me miraba con una sonrisa -. ¿Ya se decidió joven Jade?

Deborah intruseaba las cosas del cuarto como si estuviera aburrida. Mire hacia la esquina donde había dejado mi mochila, me acerque a ella y tome una hoja de mi diario y un lápiz. Mire a Klein una última vez, esta vez mi cara tenia una expresión de dolor y rabia.

-En verdad… ¿En verdad podré reescribir mi historia? –Pregunte mirándolo fijamente -.

Klein sonrío con autosuficiencia, sabia lo que quería decir. Puso su mano en su pecho y me miro con seriedad.

-Te lo aseguro… digo, si es que tienes lo que se necesita para controlar a Zalg, por supuesto. –Dijo Klein -.

-Entonces, dame un segundo…

Comencé a escribir una carta a los chicos, tenían derecho a saber mi decisión, espero que algún día me perdonaran, pero ya no sabia que hacer. Termine de escribir la carta y la deje en la mesita de noche. Me vestí, guarde mis cosas y me prepare para salir por la ventana.

-Vámonos. –Dije viendo como Klein y Deborah sonreían -.

Klein salto primero por la ventana, luego Deborah y por ultimo yo, antes de saltar, mire hacia atrás como queriendo mirar mi pasado… ahí estaban Kanadei, Lira y Dante, pero no podía soportar ver a Lira… la chica que amo… en brazos de otro… La imagen se desvaneció y salte la ventana.

Era de madrugada, estaba oscuro todavía y seria fácil salir desapercibidos. Estábamos llegando a la salida del pueblo cuando desde las afueras venia hacia nosotros un joven. Lo reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer Jade? –Pregunto -.

-Ya tome mi decisión, no te metas en mi camino Kanadei. –Dijo adelantando a Klein y Deborah -.

Mire hacia atrás y Lira junto con Dante venían hacia nuestra posición. Kanadei sabía lo que tenia planeado. Lo mire con frialdad y enojo.

-No te metas en mi camino Kanadei. –Tome una Pokeball de mi cinturón -. Klein, Deborah, no los maten, derroten a sus Pokemon.

Ambos asintieron mientras se preparaban para luchar contra Dante y Lira. Kanadei me miro con los ojos abiertos, es como si viera toda la oscuridad que llevo dentro de mí.

-¡Jade, no puedes hacer esto! –Dijo Kanadei -. ¡Intenta razonar!

-¡Esto es lo único que me queda, me librare de mi destino! –Dije lanzando a Slash a la batalla -.

Slash se sorprendió al ver a Kanadei enfrente de mí. Se volteo a verme como dudando, yo solo asentí, al instante, Slash se puso firme como si me entendiera. Kanadei lanzo a Symphony y a Melody.

-¿Dos contra dos? Si así lo quieres… tengo algo que te dejara quieto. –Lance la Pokeball de Lightning y Kanadei observo que mi Shinx, había evolucionado a Luxio -.

-¡Comencemos! –Dijo acomodando su sombrero -. ¡Melody, Hidropulso! ¡Symphony, Lanzallamas!

-Esquívenlo. –Slash y Lightning esquivaron los ataques -. Es hora, esto es lo que pasa cuando ambos Pokemon combinan habilidades, ¡Cuchillada Relámpago!

Lighting comenzó a cargar electricidad en su cuerpo mientras Slash levantaba su tenaza al aire. Lightning lanzo un Trueno al cielo y unos segundos después cayó sobre la tenaza de Slash, esta se envolvió en electricidad, había entrenado esta técnica hace unos días, tenía que ser rápido o Slash se debilitaría debido a que su cuerpo no puede resistir tanta electricidad. Slash salio disparado hacia Melody, Kanadei ordeno un Lanzallamas hacia Slash pero mi Pokemon lo esquivo fácilmente. Melody estaba desprotegida y el golpe de Slash fue crítico, el Pokemon de Kanadei cayó derrotado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Kanadei quedo sin habla -.

-¡Chispa! –Lightning embistió a Symphony con electricidad dejándola paralizada -. ¡Es el final Kanadei, Garra Metal más Agilidad!

El golpe fue certero, Symphony cayó al suelo derrotada. Kanadei tenia la intención de sacar a sus demás Pokemon pero Slash se adelanto y puso su tenaza cerca de su cuello.

-Se acabo… -Dije mientras miraba hacia atrás y Deborah junto con Klein terminaban con los Pokemon de Lira y Dante -. Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Toma esto como una iniciación. –Dijo Klein sonriente -.

-Hubiese sido mas divertido matarlos pero… no se puede ahora. –Deborah devolvió a sus Pokemon y camino hacia mí -.

-¡Lira, Dante! –Grito Kanadei sorprendido -. ¡Jade! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Slash soltó a Kanadei y este corrió hacia sus amigos quienes estaban atónitos por lo que ocurría. Antes de salir de Vermilion, me di la vuelta y los mire. Mi cara mostraba oscuridad y dolor, Estos me miraban como si no me conocieran.

-No se atrevan a seguirme, no lo intentes, si se interponen en mi camino, los destruiré, no me interesa si fueron mis amigos, los aniquilare si se cruzan en mi misión. –Sin nada más que decir seguí caminando -.

-¡Jade, no, espera! –Decía Lira -. ¡No quise decir lo que dije antes, no te vayas!

Escuche la voz de Lira… Sin voltearme decidí decirle:

-No mentías, recuerda que Dante estaba ahí… adiós Lira. –Mis ojos se cerraron y conseguí seguir adelante -.

-¡Jade!

Fue lo último que escuche de Lira antes de partir con el Team Shadow…

Caminamos hasta las afueras de Vermilion donde nos esperaba un helicóptero con una S estampado en el. Nos subimos y a los pocos segundos partimos. Logre derrotar a Kanadei, pero por algún motivo no me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho…

-¿Te preocupan tus amigos? –Pregunto Klein -.

-No me arrepiento de nada… -Dije mirando por la ventana -.

-Te gustara la base, por supuesto, comenzaras junto con los novatos pero por tu habilidad en batalla, subirás de puesto muy rápido. –Dijo Deborah con una sonrisa -.

Uno de los soldados me miraba, no podía verle el rostro debido a su casco, pero cada tres minutos me echaba un ojo. Esto me molestaba, pareciera como si me estuviera vigilando.

-¿Te debo algo? –Le pregunte -.

El soldado no me respondió y dejo de mirarme. Desde ahora, ya no pertenecía a los Douraji ni a los Pokedex Holders… ahora formaba parte del Team Shadow…

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong>

_Maldición, no puedo creer que Jade haya aceptado venir con estos tipos, había logrado venir en la misión con Klein y Deborah para tratar de prevenir a Jade pero… no tuve la oportunidad, confiaba en que Jade no aceptaría pero… hemos fallado…_

_Cuando lleguemos a la base, tratare de convencerlo de que lo que hace esta mal. Debo sacarlo de esto antes de que termine igual que los antiguos usuarios de Zalg, apuesto que ni Klein ni Deborah le han dicho que les sucedía a los que fallaron._

_Trate de comunicarme con Kige pero no responde, luego intente con Red y Green pero tampoco funciona… lo único que me queda es tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Jade para evitar los planes del Team Shadow._

* * *

><p><strong>Kanadei:<strong>

_Caí de rodillas no creyendo lo que sucedía… ¿Jade nos traiciono? No, no era posible. Lira estaba destrozada, sentía que tenia culpa pero yo le dije que Jade era el responsable de sus propios actos._

_-Sus ojos… ya no era los mismos… expresaban odio y oscuridad… se veían apagados. –Dije para mi mismo -._

_-Esos tipos eran fuertes. –Dije Dante -. Debemos avisar a la policía y a los Pokedex Holders de esto._

_-Tengo el número de Platinum, la llamare para ponerla al tanto. –Dije tomando mi Pokegear -._

_Si Jade se convertía en nuestro enemigo, seria uno peligroso. Debíamos evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento directo con el._

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la base del Team Shadow, esta estaba ubicada en el Monte Plata, este lugar me trae recuerdos de mi entrenamiento, ¿Qué pensara Oscar cuando se entere de que me rebele? No debía pensar en eso ahora, seguramente, me tendría que enfrentar a el en algún momento.<p>

-Joven Jade, esta es su habitación, puede descansar por hoy, mañana le presentare a todos los generales. –Dijo Klein -.

-Ya no hay necesidad de decirme joven, solo Jade. –Dije mirándolo con desgana -. Dormiré por hoy, no lo he hecho desde hace unos días.

Klein y Deborah se fueron, le puse cerrojo y comencé a buscar por la habitación si es que había trampas, micrófonos, cámaras, etc. Encontré tres micrófonos y dos cámaras, me querían mantener vigilado.

-No tengo la intención de escapar. –Dije a los micrófonos antes de destruirlos junto con las cámaras -.

Me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, si bien no era un hotel, era bastante mas tranquilo que uno. Cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir y lo logre después de un rato. Al fin podía saborear el dulce sueño que hace días se me había negado, me sentía mas tranquilo… mas… liberado…

Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto…

* * *

><p>Oficialmente, aqui termina la primera parte de Jade, desde ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, la historia comenzara con la narracion de Crimson, donde se explicaran varias cosas de Jade y los demas herederos de las familias. espero les haya gustado XD<p> 


	9. Lamentos

**AVISO: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenesen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ipromise: <strong>Espero no matarte a lo largo del fic debido a las sorpresas XD y no abusamos de tu nobleza! Jade se fue con los malos y Maki tratara de que entre en razon, pero vamos que son hermanos los feos y Jade es mas terco que yo cuando discuto con mi hermano acerca de filosofia ¬/¬

**Aedora-chan:** Matar a Kanadei? no podria, mataria a Dante si me lo pidieran a gritos pero es importante su estupido guante :P y Lira se iba a enterar de todos modos, imaginate, "Jade entra con su ropa llena de sangre y una pala con tierra, Lira lo ve y el dice -Me corte...-" y ahi quedo la cuartada perfecta. ahi te di un graaaaaaaaaaan resumen de cada personaje de Pokemon Adventures (manga) no se si vaya a agregar a Black y White o a Cheren y Bel pero veremos XD y tambien me encanta el protagonista que se vuelve malote :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NOTA: Recuerden que desde ahora comienza la Saga de Crimson ya que la primera parte de Jade termino. El personaje principal sera Crimson hasta nuevo aviso. Pero no malentiendan, el prota prota real es Jade, Crimson es otro prota parte de las Sagas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX: Lamentos.<strong>

Adamantium y yo habíamos estado durante unos días en ciudad Vermilion, había vencido ya al líder de gimnasio. Adamantium no se molesta en querer colectar las medallas, prefiere solo acompañarme.

Ese día, decidimos movernos, ya había esperado por mucho tiempo a Jade. Salimos del hotel a esas horas de la mañana y observe una cara familiar, era aquella chica que estaba con Jade en el puente pepita, a su lado estaba Dante von Diastic y por ultimo un chico de cabello morado, piel blanca, ojos azules claros y vestido elegante con un sombrero negro, una chaqueta de camarero, camisa púrpura, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Me alegre al pensar que Jade estaba ahí. Me acerque a saludar y la chica junto con Dante me reconocieron. El sujeto de cabello púrpura me miro con una ceja levantada, pareciera como si supiera quien era. Adamantium se mantenía callada.

-¡Hola Dante! ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? –Pregunte entusiasta -.

-Crimson… -Dijo sorprendido -. El es Kanadei y ella es mi novia, Lira.

-¡Es un gusto conocerlos! –Dije -. ¿Dónde esta Jade?

La pregunta hizo que todos los ahí presentes se pusieran incómodos, Lira se puso muy triste de un momento a otro mientras que Kanadei puso una cara de molestia.

-Jade… el… -Lira no podía explicarlo bien -.

Mi Pokegear comenzó a sonar, les hice un gesto para que me esperasen. Tome el aparato y conteste la llamada, decía desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, buenos días, ¿Hablo con Crimson? –Pregunto una mujer -.

-Si. –Respondí -.

-Mi nombre es Sird, una de las bestias del Team Rocket y mano derecha del señor Silver. –Me explicaba -. Se que puede pensar que es una llamada peligrosa debido a que es el Team Rocket, pero informo que el señor Silver es un Pokedex Holder como usted, el me ordeno llamarle para avisarle sobre el Team Shadow, si usted gusta le envío la información a su Pokegear, ¿De acuerdo?

La mujer se explico tan bien que no me dio oportunidad de preguntar nada antes de cortar. Había escuchado algo del Team Shadow, pero ahora siendo un Pokedex Holder necesitaba estar más atento. Luego de unos minutos me llego un archivo al Pokegear.

-Disculpen mi mala educación. –Dije sobando mi nuca -. ¿Me decían?

-Jade se fue con dos generales del Team Shadow. –Fue Dante quien hablo -.

-… ¿Qué? –Pregunte sin creerme una palabra -. ¿Hablamos del mismo Jade? ¿El engreído, orgulloso, obstinado y solitario Jade?

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo mentir, tú quien eres el que más sabes del guante de Arceus. –Dijo Dante con semblante serio -.

Adamantium no decía nada, yo estaba sorprendido. Pronto me espabile y pregunte.

-¡¿Qué demonios piensa ese idiota?!

-No sabemos que le dijeron, Jade se resistió y nos ataco… nos advirtió que si le seguíamos… nos destruiría. –Dijo Kanadei algo dolido -. No pude contra su equipo…

-No me lo puedo creer… -Dije tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de que Jade pudo haber traicionado a sus amigos y a los Pokedex Holders -.

-Entonces, si lo vemos, lo más sensato seria eliminarlo. –Todos miraron a Ada quien pulía una de sus cuchillas arrojadizas -.

-¡No digas tonterías Ada! –Dije con un enojo simulado -. No la tomen enserio no seria capaz de hacerlo.

-Recuerda que estamos en la zona de la verdad, si digo que puedo matarlo por que quiero, lo are. –Dijo guardando su cuchillo -.

-Ahora lo importante, es que necesitamos la ayuda de los Pokedex Holders. –Kanadei se acerco a mí -. Traeré de vuelta a Jade, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

-Cuenta conmigo, no permitiré que ese idiota sea tan estupido como para haberse ido con ellos. –Dije con una sonrisa de determinación -.

Kanadei y los demás se unieron a Adamantium y a mí. Primero decidimos revisar la habitación de Jade, ahí había una carta, el era demasiado predecible. Tome la carta sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que entre primero que todos. Los demás revisaron el cuarto aparentemente encontrando absolutamente nada.

Fui al baño con la escusa de que quería orinar, pues debía leer la carta sin que nadie se de cuenta. Entre, le eché el pestillo y saque el papel.

"Se que se están preguntando, cuales son mis razones… Me siento muy presionado por muchos lados. Nunca quise reunir las medallas, quiero vivir en un lugar donde no tenga que batallar obligado… El Team Shadow me dio una salida, una que no puedo rechazar. Espero me perdonen, al parecer no puedo mentir ni siquiera escribiendo con Dante cerca. Lira, perdón, estaba frustrado y te dije cosas malas… aunque fue poco el tiempo en el que te conocí, termine enamorándome de ti, pero rápidamente mi corazón se partió al ver aquella escena…

Se que leerás esto Crimson, te pido no mostrarle esta carta a Lira, espera a que este lejos para poder mostrársela a Dante y Kanadei.

Jade Douraji."

Apreté fuertemente el papel, me sentía algo enojado con Jade, no era la manera de hacer las cosas grandísimo tonto. Cerré los ojos un momento y decidí buscar algo en mi mochila. Tome un cuaderno y un lápiz de carbón. Rápidamente comencé a dibujar, unos trazos por allá y acá. Termine de dibujar unos ojos, luego el cabello, una bufanda… pronto termine el dibujo y lo mire.

-¿Qué sucedió con aquel chico sonriente? –Dije mientras veía mi dibujo -.

En el dibujo Jade estaba en la edad de 5 años, un chiquillo sonriente y lleno de sueños, claramente se podía sentir el sentimiento de alegría através del dibujo. Comencé a dibujar algo detrás de Jade, era yo, jugando solo.

-Crimson, ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Nada, ya salgo. –Termine el dibujo y Salí del baño -.

Kanadei observo mi block de dibujo, justo en ese momento llego Lira y miro el block, se interesaron tanto que se los mostré. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel joven de cabellos blancos sonreír de aquella manera. Lira no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, Kanadei entrecerró los ojos como si le doliera mirar la imagen de Jade.

-Recuerden que prometí traerlo devuelta. –Dije con ánimo -.

-Dibujas muy bien Crimson. –Dijo Kanadei cambiando el tema -.

-Dibujo cuando estoy de bajo animo, un recuerdo que me hace sentir mas fuerte para seguir adelante. –Tome mi block -. Jade no siempre fue el niño frío, orgulloso y solitario… no se exactamente cuando olvido toda su niñez…

-¿Olvidar? –Preguntaron Lira y Kanadei al mismo tiempo -.

-Si, Jade no recuerda nada de nuestra niñez, de hecho, aunque no lo crean, yo era el frío, orgulloso y solitario. –Todo se sorprendieron al escucharme -. Jade estaba ahí siempre que necesitaba apoyo, aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños y le decía que cuando tuviera que irse, no sabría como sonreír mas… y el me dijo "Solo dibuja, los momentos felices de tu vida, recordaras una sonrisa al instante."

-Increíble. –Murmuro Kanadei -.

-Si… -Murmuro Lira-. ¡Oh, es hora de irnos, Dante nos espera!

Kanadei y yo asentimos y nos dirigimos a las afueras del hotel para reunirnos con Dante. De camino a la salida del pueblo, recibí una llamada de Blue, una Pokedex Holder de Kanto, quien me pidió junto con Adamantium que estuviéramos en la reunión en pueblo Paleta.

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

_Encontramos a Kige algo malherido rodeado por unos soldados, junto con Green derrotamos a los soldados blancos y llevamos a Kige al centro Pokemon. El de cabellos grises estaba cansado, y herido, no de gravedad pero debía descansar. La joven Yellow aun tenía unos raspones por su pequeño intento de detener a los soldados. _

_Yo estaba abrazado a Yellow en la sala de espera, mientras que Green hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Termino la llamada y me observo._

_-La chica ruidosa dijo que hay una reunión en pueblo Paleta, debemos ir. –Dijo Green -._

_-De acuerdo, ¿Y Kige? –Pregunte -._

_-Esta bien, no esta grave y podrá irse mañana. –Informo Green -._

_-¿Algo mas? –Insistí -._

_-Si… Platinum se comunico con Blue… creo que fallamos en lo que intentábamos hacer. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño -. Jade se fue con el Team Shadow._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Grite con sorpresa y llevándome un reproche de la enfermera -. ¡Entonces debemos rescatarlo! –Dije en voz más baja -._

_-No entiendes, Jade no fue secuestrado, el decidió irse con el Team Shadow. –Explico Green -._

_-¡Demonios! –Dijo cruzando mis brazos -. ¡Maki puede hacer algo!_

_-Esperemos a que se reporte, tiene suerte de no estar portando su Pokedex mientras esta ahí, de lo contrario esta reaccionaria a la de Jade. –Dijo Green lo cual me extraño -._

_-¿No que solo reaccionan cuando vienen de un trío de Pokedex? –Pregunte -._

_-Al parecer, Maki pidió al profesor Oak poner un dispositivo en su Pokedex que resonara con la de Jade, ahora no se por que lo pidió. –Dijo Green -. De todos modos, yo me voy al gimnasio, la reunión será mañana en la tarde, si llegas tarde Blue te castigara… eso me dijo._

_-Ok… -Dije con desgano -._

**Jade:**

_Me dieron un uniforme de entrenamiento que se les daba a los nuevos, este era una polera blanca con la insignia S, un pantalón verde oscuro y un cinturón con equipo de tecnología. Me amarre mi cabello en forma de una cola, ya que me lo pidieron y la verdad no quería cortármelo. Comenzamos con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Me toco contra un sujeto que parecía un gorila, el tipo era torpe por lo que me era fácil esquivar sus puños. En uno de sus puñetazos, me agache para quedar debajo de el, lo tome del brazo, me di una vuelta sobre mi mismo sin mover el brazo de posición y con fuerza lo mande al suelo, seguido de un golpe de talón al estomago. Todos me observaban y tenían miedo de enfrentarse a mí en los entrenamientos._

_En el almuerzo, tome una mesa que se encontraba sola. Lo bueno de que te tuvieran miedo, es que te dejaban solo. Por lo menos hasta que un bravucón se acerco con cinco muchachos a mi mesa._

_-Creo que nos debes un almuerzo. –Me dijo con rudeza -. ¿Cómo quieres que sobrevivamos la tarde sin comer?_

_-Si aprendes a respirar por la nariz a la vez de pensar, estarás bien. –Dije dando un bocado a mi comida -._

_Los que estaban alrededor se rieron, pero a la vez todos se callaban ya que al parecer, ese muchacho, era el líder. _

_-¡Aki, Deuteros, atrápenlo! –Ordeno el muchacho -._

_Dos muchachos, uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello verde me tomaron por los brazos y me pusieron frente al muchacho, sin soltarme, no opuse resistencia, quería saborear este momento._

_-¡Dale duro Dan! –Dijo el pelirrojo -._

_El sujeto Dan, iba a lanzar un puñetazo a mi estomago, rápidamente me impulse del piso para dar una voltereta sobre mi mismo mientras me sujetaban los otros, Dan paso de largo mientras cuando aterrizaba, lance con todas mis fuerzas a Aki y Deuteros hacia delante para que me soltaran. Mire a Dan quien aun quería luchar._

_-¡Franco, Genzo, hagan algo! –Ordeno Dan con ira -._

_Otros dos muchachos se lanzaron hacia mí, ya mi paciencia estaba caducando. A uno le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente, al otro lo tome de la mandíbula y lo levante, movía sus pies al aire como queriendo tocar el suelo. Lo solte dejándolo libre, el muchacho salio corriendo del lugar._

_-¡Maldición, tengo que hacerlo todo yo! –Dijo Dan -._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando corrí hacia el tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, me miraba con sorpresa mientras que yo tenía una mirada oscura. _

_-No tengo ganas de jugar hoy, si no puedes jugar solo entonces consigue mejores juguetes, los que tienes solo hacen acto de presencia, apuesto que tres de los cuatro que me atacaron no saben luchar. –Dije mirando a Dan -._

_-Bien, creo que ya es mucho revoltijo aquí. –Klein se acercaba -. Dan, creo que llego alguien mejor que tu._

_-¡Aun no demuestra nada, ni siquiera hemos batallado con nuestros Pokemon. –Dijo enojadísimo -._

_-Jade, ¿Te gustaría tener una batalla con Dan? –Pregunto Klein -._

_-¿Alguna regla en especial? –Pregunte sin interés -._

_-El que pierda será encerrado en la sala de castigos. –Todos comenzaron a sudar al oír eso -._

_-No me molesta. –Dije sin interés nuevamente -._

_-Aun no conoce la sala de castigo, pobre tonto. –Reía Dan -._

_Pronto la voz se corrió entre los reclutas que estaban ahí, sorprendentemente casi todos eran jóvenes de 16 a 18 años. _

_Nos dirigimos a la sala de combates, se podía notar que ahí había habido luchas salvajes por el gran daño del campo. Dan me observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, realmente quería enviarme a la sala de castigos. Pronto Klein se puso en medio del campo mientras los bulliciosos se callaban._

_-¡Será una batalla cuatro contra cuatro, utilicen cualquier método para ganar, el ganador será quien derrote a todos los Pokemon del enemigo! –Diciendo esto levanto la mano -. ¡Comiencen! –Esta vez bajo la mano y se alejo del campo -._

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_Gracias al jet privado del Team Rocket, había llegado en solo un día a Hoenn, fui a villa Raíz para dirigirme a la casa de Ruby. El jet había aterrizado en las afueras de esta villa. Les dije a los soldados del Team Rocket que esperasen que volvía pronto._

_Camine dentro de la villa viendo que había muchos padres e hijos jugando juntos, esto me trajo nostalgia ya que, aunque no jugué en el parque, Giovanni aprovecho todo el tiempo de vida que le quedaba para estar conmigo. Aunque yo siempre me arrepentí de no haberle dicho que lo amaba._

_Un gran portazo me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, provenía de la casa de Ruby. Me dirigí rápido para ver que sucedía. Al llegar veo a un Ruby indignado, detrás de la puerta venia Saphire echando humos, literalmente, por las narices._

_-¡Ya me canse de que siempre te hagas el tonto! –Dijo Saphire de manera muy enojada -._

_-¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, que no recuerdo que sucedió esa vez, deja de insistirme! –Dijo Ruby con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su frente, para ser un chico se veía bastante femenino -._

_-¡Sabes que no es cierto! –Dijo tocando el pecho de Ruby con su dedo índice en modo de empuje -._

_-¡No me toques niña salvaje, apuesto a que no te has lavado las manos aun después de salir al bosque y llenarte de lodo! –Ruby aparto de una bofetada la mano de Saphire -._

_-¡AHORA SI TE MATO AFEMINADO! –Saphire se lanzo encima de Ruby -._

_Ambos comenzaron una guerra campal, la verdad ni siquiera habían notado mi existencia. En la puerta se encontraba Gold con su palo de pool y sus googles puestos, esta vez, en el cuello._

_-¿Tienes que ver con esto? –Pregunte lo obvio -._

_-¿Puedes creer que todo el asunto comenzó cuando pregunte que había de cenar? –Dijo con su mirada fija en los dos peleando y gritando improperios -. ¡Silver! –Dijo al fin notando mi presencia -._

_-¿Siguen discutiendo con lo que sucedió el día que Groudon y Kiogre atacaron? Ruby no tiene agallas al parecer para decir la verdad. –Dije en voz baja -._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Pregunto el chico de ojos dorados con su sonrisa alegre como siempre -._

_-Vine a recogerlos, hay una emergencia y creo que es muy grave. –Dije con mi típica seriedad -._

_-¡¿En serio?! –Gold exagero en su expresión -._

_-Otra cosa, Crys dijo que le contestes sus llamadas. –Dije sin interés -._

_-Sabia que me lo dirías, es que perdí mi Pokegear, tengo un Pokenav ahora pero no recuerdo el número de Crys._

_-Tómalo y llámala o me tendrá manía. –Dije dándole mi Pokegear para que obtuviera el número de Crys -._

_Tome una Pokeball de mi bolsillo y libere a Felarigarth._

_-¡Felarigarth, Pistola de Agua! –Ordene apuntando a Ruby y Saphire -._

_Ambos fueron expulsados unos metros más lejos por el chorro de agua de mi Pokemon. Note que el gorro de Ruby estaba tirado en el suelo, Saphire salio disparada a cogerlo y tapar la cabeza de Ruby, me pareció extraño sobre todo cuando se giro a nosotros con su dedo frente a su boca y una mirada de amenaza._

_-Perdona Silver, supongo que no te vimos. –Dijo Saphire -._

_-¡Mojaste mi ropa, no sabes cuanto me costo hacerla! –Ruby casi tenía un ataque cardiaco -._

_-Tomen sus cosas rápido, nos vamos a Kanto en media hora. –Dije ignorando el berrinche de Ruby -._

_Ruby y Saphire se miraron extrañados, debía ser algo grande y lo era. Ruby entro a su casa y se cambio sus ropas mojadas al igual que Saphire quien fue a cambiarse a la suya. En media hora estaban listos y preparados para partir. Llegamos al jet y partimos rumbo a Kanto._

_Durante el trayecto, vimos algo que nos sorprendió… era Rayquaza quien paso cerca de nosotros dirigiéndose hacia Johto. El jet tuvo turbulencia por la presencia de Rayquaza pero pronto se detuvo, nos miramos con sorpresa ya que los Pokemon Legendarios no suelen salir de su hábitat._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Y con un ataque de Cuchillada Relámpago de parte de Slash y Lightning, caían su Snorlax y Weezing, sus ultimas reservas. La mirada de Dan era una de sorpresa y a la vez miedo, en la batalla no perdí a ninguno de mi equipo, fue una pelea doble por lo que pude pulir algunas habilidades combinadas. Dan no luchaba mal, pero era muy descuidado y confiado._

_Klein anuncio mi victoria mientras Dan caía de rodillas, me miro con rabia, pero yo tenia una mirada de indiferencia, mis ojos tenían un reflejo rojo que daba un toque de oscuridad a mi ser._

_-¡Viva Jade "El Destello Verde"! –Gritaban unos chicos, ¿Destello Verde? -._

_-Es un buen apodo ¿No? –Decía Klein con una sonrisa de medio lado -._

_-Supongo. –Dije rodando los ojos -._

_-¡No, esperen, denme otra oportunidad! –Dan llamo mi atención cuando dos soldados se lo llevaban a la sala de castigo -._

_-Dan era el Destello Negro, creo que te pusieron el Destello Verde, curioso ya que usas ropas verdes. –Klein se marchaba mientras decía eso -._

_-¿El muchacho estará bien? –Pregunte -._

_-En una semana podrá volver a caminar bien. –Dijo sin voltearse -._

_-Este lugar no era un chiste después de todo… -Me susurre -._

_Todo volvió a la normalidad, fui a la cafeteria donde todos me miraban con respeto, ya no con miedo._

_-¡Ese Dan era un malcriado, se lo merecía! –Me gritaban algunos -._

_-¡Vamos líder, tu eres el mejor! –Decían otros -._

_El colmo fue cuando iba a la fila del almuerzo, todos se abrieron para que yo pasara._

_-¡Que no soy nadie especial joder! –Grite con enojo, a lo que los demás respondieron con disculpas -._

_-Es que te tienen respeto. –Dijo una chica desde detrás mío, me voltee y ahí estaba -._

_No la conocía, pero si la había visto un par de veces con Deborah. Cabello rojo, corto, ojos verdes, una cara bien definida y bella, un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado._

_-Soy Thesea, un gusto en conocerte. –Me dije extendiendo su mano -._

_Mire su mano, me gire, tome un pedazo de pan y la ignore. Me senté en la mesa de siempre, nadie ocupaba ese puesto por que ya todos sabían cual utilizaba. Pero Thesea se sentó al lado mío fastidiándome._

_-Eso fue rudo. –Dijo fingiendo enojo -._

_-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunte con frialdad -._

_-Que miedo. –Dijo con una risita -. Solo quiero conocerte, eres interesante Jade Douraji._

_-Escucha, no soy nadie interesante, especial o superior, solo quiero poder entrenar tranquilo y llevar a cabo mi objetivo. –Dije dándole una mordida a mi pan -._

_-¡Que divertido!_

_Rodé los ojos cuando ella dijo eso y yo aun masticaba el pan. Me fije en que todos nos observaban._

_-¡¿Tienen algo que decir?! –Pregunte irritado -._

_Todos se voltearon, era increíble, pero me comenzaba a gustar. Antes de poder seguir hablando, un soldado me llamo a lo lejos, camine hasta el. Sin decir nada hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, caminamos por unos largos pasillos, hasta llegar a las tuberías. Este sitio estaba prohibido por alguna razón._

_-No deberías estar aquí, vete mientras puedas. –Dijo mientras abría una puerta secreta -._

_-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no me molestes. –Dije dándome la vuelta, cuando siento que aquel tipo me toma del hombro -._

_Reaccione de inmediato con una patada dirigida a su cabeza, pero me sorprendí cuand me bloqueo con su mano, le dio una vuelta a mi pie haciendo que todo mi cuerpo girara sobre si hasta caer al suelo._

_-¡Vete de aquí! –Dijo con insistencia -._

_-¡Deja de fastidiar! _

_Me levante y le di un golpe en la cara, su casco salio disparado dejando ver la cara del soldado… no era posible… es imposible… ¡No!_

_-¡¿M-M-Maki?! –Pregunte retrocediendo unos pasos -._

_Mi hermano me miro con vergüenza, no sabia si era por el mismo o hacia mí… _

_-Jade, debes irte. –Dijo, me fije que so ojo derecho estaba vendado -._

_-¡¿Qué le sucedió a tu ojo?! –Dije acercándome a el -._

_-Jade, hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques a Zalg, el me hizo esto en el ojo, casi muero. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado -. Jade, ellos quieren usarte para utilizar a Zalg._

_-Lo se. –Dije fríamente -. Se de sus planes, pero por fin estoy haciendo algo que yo decidí… Lo siento Maki, seguiré adelante, controlare a Zalg y cambiare mi pasado._

_-¡Jade, no puedes hablar enserio! –Maki me tomo de los hombros mientras me zarandeaba -. ¡Estoy aquí por petición de los Pokedex Holders, tú eres uno de ellos, debes abrir los ojos!_

_-Por primera vez… -Dije quitándome las manos de Maki -. Tengo los ojos muy bien abiertos…_

_Maki se quedo ahí, mientras yo me iba. No sabia que hacer al respecto, talvez debía dejarlo aquí para poder vigilar el siguiente paso de los Pokedex Holders, seria lo más inteligente. _

_Regrese a mi habitación, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que tendría una misión pronto, vi los miembros del grupo. Estaría junto con Thesea y Crow. Al fin podría demostrar de lo que estoy hecho. Sin seguir entupidas reglas, escalar con puño de hierro para ser el mas fuerte y luego… vivir en paz…_


	10. Busqueda del ojo de Arceus

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ipromise:<strong> Espero aun no estes enojada, es que estoy jugando y habland por face a la vez y es imposible, y bueno es dificil estar pendiente de que no te hagan mierda en el juego y hablar con alguien al mismo tiempo ¬/¬ pero buee, aqui va otro capi espero te guste

**Aedo-Chan: ** Bueno, lo de la inspiracion de Crimson es solo el principio de su verdadera cualidad, incluso mas adelante veras que no se le cataloga el Artista por nada. El muy feo le encanta hacer nuevos amigos siempre XD. y la hora en la que actualize... XD fue por que lo termine a esa hora XD. Ahora espero te guste este capitulo, Lira tiene la culpa de todo! T_T no me recuerda a alguien que conoci para nada, no ... T_T vean el maldito capitulo y dejenme T~T

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**CAPITULO X: Búsqueda del ojo de Arceus.**

Llegamos a pueblo Paleta en solo dos días, tomamos unos atajos que nos ayudaron mucho. Nos dirigimos al laboratorio del profesor Oak pero estaba cerrado, justo antes de irnos, recibí una llamada de Blue.

-¿Dónde están? –Pregunto la chica -.

-Estamos en pueblo Paleta, el profesor Oak no esta. –Dije viendo para todos lados -.

-Vayan a la casa de Red. –Dijo colgando -.

Nos dirigimos a la casa del campeón de Kanto. Tocamos la puerta un par de veces esperando respuesta. Una joven de cabello rubio y ojos color miel nos recibió, su cabello era largo y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ustedes deben ser los entrenadores de los que hablo Blue! –Dijo la chica -. ¡Soy Yellow, entren, Red esta adentro, los esperábamos!

Entramos en la casa de Red, nos dirigimos al comedor y ahí estaba junto con una cara familiar.

-Kige, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte extrañado -.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo, si estoy bien y ¿tu? –Dijo con sarcasmo -.

-Veo que ya se conocen. –Dijo Red levantándose de su asiento y saludando a los demás -. Tú debes ser Crimson y ella debe ser Adamantium.

Yo asentí mientras que Adamantium no repondrá. Procedimos a sentarnos a excepción de Ada, quien se quedo recostada en la pared. Yellow trajo unas bebidas y galletas para comer mientras Red hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

-Tengo malas noticias chicos… -Dijo Red con una cara de preocupación -. Maki, el hermano de Jade esta en cubierto dentro del Team Shadow, Maki intento hablar con Jade pero… no quiso escuchar.

Nadie dijo nada, la mirada de todos se encontraba fija en el suelo. Red se sobo su nuca tratando de pensar en algo para animar al grupo.

-¡P-pero no se desanimen, de seguro lo podemos traer de vuelta! –Dijo Red con el puño cerrado -.

-Creo que aun no nos cuentan por que el Team Shadow necesita tanto a Jade. –Hablo Dante -.

-Ah, eso… bueno… -Red iba a decir la verdad, no tenía otra opción -.

Red explico lo que Kige le había dicho sobre Zalg y la oscuridad de Jade era necesaria para controlarle. Nadie tragaba la idea de que un Pokemon así existiera. Yellow miraba con enojo a Red quien trataba de disculparse con la mirada.

-Red, a veces hablas demasiado. –Dijo Yellow negando con la cabeza -.

-Lo se, no pude contenerme. –Se disculpaba Red -.

-Lo siento, mi culpa. –Decía Dante mostrando su guante -.

Dante tuvo que contar la historia de su guante una vez más.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron Blue, Crystal, la mujer llamada Sird y un joven llamado Emerald.

-Lamentamos llegar tan tarde. –Dijo Blue -.

-Esta mocosa es muy molesta, espero que el señor Silver llegue pronto. –Se quejaba en voz baja la mujer -.

No tardo en llegar el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, Green. Aun teníamos que esperar a que llegasen Silver y los Pokedex Holder de Hoenn. Los de Sinnoh avisaron que estarían ahí en dos días, por lo cual aun debíamos esperar.

-Una pregunta, si aun debemos esperar hasta mañana, ¿Por qué nos juntamos hoy? –Pregunto Ada -.

-Es simple, queríamos ver que es lo que tienen los nuevos Pokedex Holders, nuestros reemplazantes. –Green miro a Red con media sonrisa mientras que el campeón asentía -.

-¿Qué les parece una batalla doble en equipo? –Pregunto Red -.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Ada secamente -.

-¡Genial, acepto! –Dije con emoción -.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Me reuní con Thesea y el tal Crow en el comedor, ya era oficialmente conocido como el "Destello Verde" y no faltaban los idiotas que me retaban queriendo quitarme del puesto, pero se iban derecho a la sala de castigos. En fin, la reunión era para explicarles en que iba la misión._

_-Bueno, básicamente, debemos ir a las ruinas Alfa en Johto, ahí se encontró un pasaje que supuestamente, podría llevar al legendario ojo de Arceus. –Explicaba dándole los papeles a Thesea y a Crow -. En resumen, debemos ir a tomarlo._

_-¿Cuándo partimos? –Pregunto Thesea sonriente -._

_-En la tarde, así que preparen sus cosas. –Dije sin importancia -. ¿Alguna pregunta? _

_-¿Qué hace exactamente el ojo de Arceus? –Pregunto Crow -._

_-El legendario ojo de Arceus, te otorga una visión casi omnipotente, lo que quiere decir que la persona que lo obtenga, no tendrá ningún punto ciego. –Decía mientras sacaba unos pares de guantes -. Usen estos guantes para tomarlo una vez lo encontremos, ya que con las manos desnudas, podría adherirse al cuerpo por si solo. Estos guantes están hechos de Adamantina._

_-Bien, es un gusto conocerte Destello Verde, mi alias es Crow, pero mi nombre es Joshua. –Dijo el joven -._

_Crow o Joshua, era rubio con ojos color ambar, su cara era de un tipo elegante y siempre sonreía._

_Luego de los detalles, todos nos arreglamos, nos pusimos unas gabardinas blancas, por un momento pensé que usaríamos esas ridículas armaduras de soldado. No dieron equipo para la situación entre ellos un cuchillo mediano, granadas de luz, bengalas, comunicadores, lanza garfios, etc. También nos dieron unos visores para la oscuridad._

_Luego de prepararnos, nos subimos a un helicóptero que nos llevaría a las ruinas Alfa._

_El viaje duro un poco mas de 3 horas, llegamos a las ruinas Alfa donde unos soldados nos esperaban, Thesea y Crow les mostraron los papeles de la misión a los soldados y nos dejaron entrar. Adentro había un sujeto que parecía ser experto en el tema de las ruinas, era Bugsy, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azalea, estaba amarrado y recostado en una pared, su boca tapada no me dejaba entender sus insultos. Me acerque y le saque la mordaza._

_-¡No lo guiare jamás por las ruinas! –Dijo Bugsy desafiante -._

_-Líder de gimnasio, manténgase callado por el momento. –Le dije con calma -. Iremos nosotros solos, una vez haya obtenido el ojo de Arceus lo dejaran ir. _

_La verdad no estaba seguro si lo dejarían ir así como así, pero debía hacerlo callar, aunque no me resulto. Decidimos avanzar hacia el pasaje que descubrieron._

_El dichoso pasaje era un gran agujero en el suelo el cual parecía profundo, tome una bengala, la prendí y la lance para ver la profundidad. Rápidamente, la flama se perdió de mi vista._

_-Necesitamos bajar… ¿Alguien tiene una idea? –Pregunte -._

_-No me dicen Crow por nada. –Joshua tomo 3 Pokeball de su cinturón -. ¡Honchkrow, Murkrow, Staraptor, salgan! _

_De las Pokeball salieron Pokemon del tipo volador, Joshua nos invito a elegir uno. Thesea eligió el Murkrow, yo el Staraptor y él, el Honchkrow. Poco a poco comenzamos a descender, el agujero era muy profundo._

_Cuando llegamos abajo, Joshua guardo a su equipo y nos colocamos los visores nocturnos. El camino parecía ser un gran pasillo, las paredes no se veían afectadas por el paso de los años, de hecho, el cerámico parecía nuevo._

_-Me harta la oscuridad… -Decía Thesea algo asustada -. Aun teniendo los visores puestos…_

_-Si quieres… puedes tomar mi mano. –Me sonroje pero mi ceño estaba fruncido, me parecía incomodo pero no debía perderse en la cueva -._

_Thesea sonrío y tomo mi mano, sentí su fina piel a través de mi guante. Pero no debía distraerme ahora, después habría tiempo para hablar ya que si este era el lugar donde esta el ojo de Arceus, debían de haber trampas._

_-¡Ahí esta! –Dijo Joshua apuntando a unas antorchas prendidas -._

_Nos quitamos los visores y pudimos ver un gran altar dorado. Nos acercamos lentamente, en el altar había una pequeña caja. Procedí a abrirla con cuidad y ahí estaba, el legendario ojo de Arceus. De forma esférica, un color dorado, la pupila de color plateado y una cruz tallada en la pupila._

_-Crow, dame la bolsa para meterla ahí._

_Joshua obedeció mi orden y me dio la bolsa hecha de Adamantina para contener al ojo. Lo tome con cuidado, y lo deposite en la bolsa._

_-¡Misión cumplida! –Dijo Thesea -._

_En ese instante, escuche un leve pero perceptible "click", de las paredes se abrieron varios agujeros de los cuales salieron varios Golbats, Arboks, Ariados y Gravelers. Nos vimos rodeados por estos al instante, parecían furiosos._

_-Sabia que había alguna trampa… -Tome todas mis Pokeball y libere a mi equipo completo -._

_Joshua libero a su Honchkrow, Murkrow, Staraptor, Pidgeot, Xatu y Skarmory. Thesea libero a si Wigglytuff, Clefable, Roserade, Gardevoir, Gallade y Swampter._

_-Parece ser que soy el único con cuatro Pokemon… -Dije en modo de broma -. ¡Slash, Lightning, Cuchillada Relámpago!_

_-¡Honchkrow, Murkorw, Xatu, Triple Tornado! –Ordenaba Crow -._

_-¡Gardevoir, Gallade, Doble Psíquico! –Ordenaba Thesea -._

* * *

><p><em>Estábamos en una desventaja mortal, no podía maquinar una estrategia que nos sacara a salvo, lo único que nos quedaba por hacer. Era luchar…<em>

Ada y yo estábamos muy fatigados por la lucha, Red y Green era un excelente equipo, sin mencionar que sus Pokemon son de un nivel mucho más alto, diría que están bordeando el nivel 100, puede que ya estén en aquel nivel. Ada solo contaba con su Scyther y yo estaba usando a mi ultimo Pokemon llamado Fury, Rhydon.

-¡Scyther, Corte Furia! –Ordeno Ada -.

-¡Pika, Cola Férrea! –La cola del Pika de Red comenzó a brillar y luego impacto contra las cuchillas de Scyther -.

-¡Vamos por el todo, Fury, Híper Rayo! –Ordene mientras Fury lanzaba un rayo amarillento por su boca -.

-¡Rhiperior, Híper Rayo! –Green ordeno a su Pokemon -.

El Pika de Red logro derrotar al Scyther de Adamantium, mientras que el Híper Rayo de Green iba ganando por mucho. No tardo en sobrepasarme.

-Ustedes dos son un gran equipo, solo necesitan entrenar mas. –Dijo Red rascandose la nariz -.

-Cuando llegue Silver, podrías pedirle que te ayude con la evolución de tu Rhydon. –Dijo Green -.

Ya era de noche y preferimos ir a la casa de Red. Cuando llegamos, Yellow tenia la cena lista, primero nos bañamos y luego bajamos a comer, como la casa de Red solo tiene un baño, tuvimos que hacer fila. Valió la pena la espera por la comida.

-Oye chica ruidosa, ¿Cuándo llega Silver? –Pregunto Green no muy interesado -.

-¡Que no soy ruidosa! –Grito Blue -. Deben de estar por llegar.

-¿Dónde esta Ada? –Pregunte -.

-Estaba cambiandose de ropa, ya que no tenia cambio, yo le di algunas ropas mias. –Dijo Yellow -.

-Ada nunca trae cambio, según ella, un Ninja nunca tiene tiempo para descansar y eso solo la retrasa. –Dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida para después escupirlo al verla ahí… -. ¿A-A-Ada?

Ada venia bajando sonrojada, se veía muy guapa sin el traje de Ninja que utiliza siempre. Llevaba una polera manga larga con color amarillo en las mangas y el cento blanco, unos pantalones deportivos negros con rayas blancas a los lados y por ultimo, su cabello suelto fue lo que me volvió loco, su largo cabello brillaba con la luz de la casa, parecía de oro real.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de verme?! ¡Me siento rara sin mis ropas! –Dijo Ada avergonzada -.

-¿Crimson, quieres que te de una toalla? –Me dijo Kige al verme con la boca abierta -. Vas a inundar la casa.

-Estoy bien… -Dije sonrojado -.

Luego de comer, todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, como la casa de Red era pequeña, tuvimos que dormir Ada y yo en un mismo cuarto, pero ella siempre dormia de pie recostada en la pared.

-Ada, si quieres puedes dormir en la cama, yo puedo quedarme en el suelo. –Dije con mi pijama puesto -.

-El señor debe dormir en la cama, yo debo cuidarlo. –Dijo Ada -.

-Te he dicho que no me llames señor, somos amigos desde la infancia. –Replique -.

-Señor Crimson, ahora debo protegerlo a toda costa. –Dijo sin más -.

Camine hacia Ada, la tome de la mano y la guíe a la cama, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¡Hay Arceus, como me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos!

-Tú dormirás en la cama, yo usare el colchón que esta debajo. –Dije con una sonrisa -.

Antes de poder sacar el colchón, Adamantium me detiene.

-Si… si el señor insiste tanto en que yo duerma en la cama, talvez… debamos dormir en la misma cama… ¡Digo, es que es mas fácil y así no tiene que dormir cerca del suelo!

Sonreí y accedí, después de todo, Adamantium no haría alguna cosa mientras yo duermo al igual que yo no le haría nada a ella. Decidimos acostarnos y dormir un poco.

Pasaban las horas y no podía pegar un ojo, me voltee hacia Ada, pero esta me estaba dando la espalda.

-Señor… no tiene que preocuparse, no matare al señor Jade. –Dijo Ada -. Pero que quede claro… si el intenta dañarlo, lo matare.

-Entendido. –Dije con una sonrisa -. Ada, ¿Por qué elegiste acompañarme?

-¿Hay que hablar de eso ahora señor? –Pregunto fastidiada -.

-No si no quieres. –Dije cerrando los ojos -.

-Entonces, prefiero dormir…

Cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Ya estábamos al límite, debíamos hacer algo o moriríamos, los Pokemon salvajes no paraban de aparecer. Mi equipo ya estaba exhausto, debíamos retirarnos pero nuestro espacio era limitado… ¡Demonios! _

_-¡Destello Verde! –Me llamo Crow -. ¡Toma!_

_Joshua guardo a Staraptor y me lo lanzo. Lo atrape en el aire sin entender la razón._

_Ya estábamos cansados, nuestras ropas tenían un poco de sangre debido a las heridas provocadas por los Pokemon salvajes. Tuvimos que utilizar nuestros cuchillos para defendernos._

_-¡Jade, usa a Staraptor para salir con Thesea, yo los distraeré! –Dijo Joshua -._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes, no te dejare aquí! –Grite desesperado -._

_-¡No te queda mas remedio, destruiré el techo para dejar a la mayoría de los salvajes atrapados! –Dijo sonriendo -. ¡Complete la misión, váyase!_

_Joshua apunto hacia el techo._

_-¡Equipo, todos juntos, Ave Brava! _

_Todo el equipo de Crow salio disparado al techo. No tuve más opción que guardar mi equipo rápidamente, liberar a Staraptor, tomar a Thesea quien ya había guardado a su equipo y salir de ahí. Staraptor salio disparado hacia la salida mientras el equipo de Crow destruía el techo._

_-Adiós Jade…_

_Fue lo ultimo que dijo Joshua antes de quedar atrapado y los mas probable, ser aplastado por las rocas._

_Desvíe la mirada con dolor, no sabia lo que era perder a un miembro de tu equipo hasta ahora, pero tuve que alejar esos pensamientos ya que el techo se derrumbaba y nos seguía el paso, ya estábamos cerca de la salida pero en ese momento, una roca cae sobre el ala de Staraptor perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo._

_Al caer, las rocas cayeron alrededor de nosotros, regrese a Staraptor a su Pokeball rapidamente, Thesea me cubría con su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente ninguna roca había caído encima de nosotros. Ya las rocas dejaron de caer, pero me equivoque, una ultima iba sobre nosotros, alcance a apartar a Thesea y casi pude escapar, pero esta cayo sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Un grito de dolor salio de mi ser, mi brazo debía de estar roto o fracturado._

_-¡Te sacare de aquí Jade! –Decía intentando sacar la roca -._

_-Thesea… toma la bolsa y escapa, aun puedes lograrlo -._

_-¡No, hay que salir juntos! –Me miro con los ojos llorosos, y sin siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar, me beso -._

_Fue inesperado, pero extrañamente, no me molesto. Olvidándome del dolor, correspondí el beso de la pelirroja. Luego de unos minutos se separo de mí con una sonrisa y comenzó a tratar de sacar la roca de mi brazo. Después de unos minutos, logro quitármela, me levante y vi que nuestro camino a la salida estaba cerca._

_El camino no estaba completamente bloqueado. Por lo que pudimos pasar fácilmente. Llevaba la bolsa con el ojo en mi brazo derecho, mientras que el izquierdo me dolía y apenas podía moverlo. Ya estábamos cerca de la salía, pero en justo ahí… ¡¿Por qué justo ahí?!_

_Se activo una última trampa, la cual consistía en que el piso comenzaba a caerse. Corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, lo logre a tiempo antes de que la ultima plataforma cayera pero justo se me resbala la bolsa de las manos. La bolsa caía, justo al mismo tiempo que Thesea no lo lograba y caía al abismo. Rápidamente me lance hacia las dos, con mi brazo derecho tome la bolsa y con el izquierdo tenia a Thesea._

_El dolor era insoportable, pero no dejaría morir a Thesea, no podía dejarla morir. Lentamente, se me resbalaba de las manos, y yo también me estaba resbalando con ella. No podía soltar la bolsa y ayudarla, pero no quería dejarla morir. No alcance darme cuenta desde cuando ella me había puesto esa mirada de tristeza._

_-Creo que tendrás que seguir solo. –Dijo en voz suave -._

_Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, antes de lograr decir algo… Thesea se soltó de mi mano… Lo último que logre ver de ella fue que… desaparecía en el abismo…_

_-¡THESEA! –Grite con ira y rabia -. ¡Maldición, debí ser yo no ella!_

_Me lamente cerca de una hora, golpeando el suelo con mi brazo bueno… había perdido a Thesea y a Crow… no podía creerlo aun… Luego de unos minutos, tome la Pokeball de Staraptor y lo libere, me monte en el y subí a la superficie._

_Cuando llegue, conté lo que había sucedido, mi rostro era el de un zombie, no podía articular palabra y no reaccionaba, estaba perdido en mis sentimientos. Me llevaron a la base lo mas rápido posible, me atendió el medico de la base, me dijo que me recuperaría en un mes, yo le replique que seria en menos ya que por genética, los Douraji tenemos buena regeneración._

_Decidí encerrarme en mi habitación, no sin antes de entregar el ojo de Arceus a Klein, quien me felicito por el éxito sin importarle la muerte de Thesea y Crow… _

_En mi cama me encontraba solo, pensando… cuando en ese momento entra el…_

_-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto mi hermano -._

_-Deberías estar soplando esto a los Pokedex Holders… -Dije sin ganas -._

_-Estoy preocupado por ti… -Maki trato de tocar mi frente pero me voltee hacia la pared -._

_-Déjame… solo…_

_Maki entendió mi mensaje y se fue._

_Mis ojos… de mis ojos salían lagrimas… después de todo aun me faltaba mucho por aprender como la crudeza de la vida, en un segundo alguien esta contigo y al otro ya no…_

_-Juro, que reescribiré sus vidas chicos… cuando pueda controlar a Zalg… -Dije con determinación –._

* * *

><p><strong>Klein:<strong>

_Se nos informo de la muerte de dos soldados con buenas habilidades, era una pérdida lamentable pero no irreparable, ahora teníamos el ojo de Arceus y nos quedaban unos cuantos artefactos más para poder romper el sello de Zalg por completo._

_Iba llegando a la sala de reuniones cuando veo a Deborah, me acerque a ella, ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien, cuando noto mi presencia corto. Me miro con un pequeño deje de enojo y rabia, algo no muy propio de ella._

_-No pensé que estarías aquí, después de lo que ocurrió. –Dije serio -._

_-No veo el por que, después de todo, soy una de los generales. –Dijo volteándose -._

_-¿Ni siquiera por que uno de los que murió ahí era tu hija? –Deborah apretó fuertemente el puño -._

_-Thesea sabia lo que hacia en el momento que decidió entrar en el Team Shadow. –Dijo brindándome una mirada de frialdad -. Vamos, el líder y los demás deben estar esperando el ojo de Arceus._

_Al parecer y después de todo, Deborah si era un ser humano, por dentro lloraba la perdida de su hija, pero sabia que si todo salía bien, podría recuperarla, o eso era lo que todos creían a excepción de yo y el líder._

* * *

><p>Cuando se hizo la luz me voltee y mi cara se volvió totalmente roja. Ada estaba abrazada a mí, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía escuchar su respiración, se veía tan linda… pero seguramente, me mataría al despertar. Retire su brazo de mí suavemente y me levante de la cama.<p>

Me vestí y al bajar, Red me informo que Silver y los Pokedex Holders de Hoenn y Sinnoh ya habían llegado.

-Silver nos cito en la mansión de Team Rocket de ciudad Verde. –Dijo Red -. Prepárense por que ya nos vamos.

Adamantium se puso su ahora limpio traje de Ninja, mientras que yo llevaba mi típica vestimenta. Nos dirigimos a ciudad Verde a pie ya que solo quedaba a media hora de pueblo Paleta.

Llegamos a la gran mansión del Team Rocket, nos recibieron unos soldados y nos guiaron a la sala de reunión. Al llegar, vimos a los Pokedex Holders reunidos ahí.

-Ruby, Saphire, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum, ellos son los nuevos Pokedex Holders, Adamantium y Crimson. –Dijo Green presentándonos -.

Luego de las presentaciones, tomamos asiento, al parecer, todos estaban algo agitados por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kanadei, Lira y Dante habían llegado junto con nosotros así que escuchaban todo.

-Bueno, es hora de hablar del tema principal. –Dijo Silver levantándose de la mesa -. Todos sabemos que Jade no quiere renunciar a su objetivo, y por lo que sabemos el es el único que podría controlar a Zalg. Debemos tomar una importante decisión, lo pondremos a voto.

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Red -.

-Votaremos quien esta a favor y quien en contra… -Silver tenia una mirada seria -. De si debemos eliminar a Jade o no.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite junto con Lira y Kanadei -.

* * *

><p><strong>Klein:<strong>

_Nos habíamos reunido todos los generales en una sala, el líder quería dar un anuncio importante. Ya había pasado un día desde que Thesea y Crow murieron. El líder entro por la puerta y se puso frente a nosotros._

_-Es un gusto anunciarles, que hoy se integra un nuevo general al Team Shadow. –Lo que dijo me dejo algo descolocado -._

_-¿A que se refiere líder? –Pregunto el número 2 -._

_-Me refiero, a que he elegido a otro general, se los presentare. –Dijo mientras iba a la entrada -. Ven aquí._

_Se escuchaban pasos acercándose, ya faltaba poco para que supieramos quien era._

_-Les presento, al general cero. –Dijo mientras el nuevo general entraba en la habitación -._

_Aquel cabello blanco, esos ojos rojos… era sin duda Jade… con la diferencia de que se había cortado el pelo a la altura del cuello, tenia una gabardina color verde oscuro oxidado, una polera negra entera, al igual que unos pantalones de tela negros, una bufanda púrpura aun mas larga que la que llevaba antes y unos guantes cortados en las manos._

_-Jade, el Destello Verde es el general cero, quien controlara a Zalg. –Dijo el líder -._

_Todos miraban a Jade de pies a cabeza, nadie se tragaba la idea de que alguien tan joven fuera un general y menos que lo eligieran para ser el numero cero. Jade nos miraba con oscuridad, sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna, estaban apagados._

_-¿Ya me puedo ir? Puede que su sistema de recuperación sea avanzado, pero quiero descansar mi brazo. –Dijo sin interés en nada -._

_-¡Insolente! –Dijo el numero cuatro -._

_-No te preocupes Jade, vete a descansar. –Dijo el líder sin prestar mucha atención al cuarto -. Desde este momento, Jade es un general al igual que ustedes, quiero que lo ayuden a integrarse bien, lo guíen y por sobre todo, eviten que se acerque a Zalg todavía, si algo sale mal, podría huir y no sabríamos donde buscar a Zalg nuevamente._

_Todos asentimos mientras el líder se iba. Una atmosfera de tensión se produjo, Deborah tenia sus puños apretados al máximo, la mayoría estaba en contra de esto, pero yo ya lo veía venir, he de admitir que fue temprano._

* * *

><p>Ya pronto el feo de Jade se encontrara cara a cara con Zalg, el pokemon que se dice puede reescribir la historia, ¿Que tan cierto sera? eso descubranlo en el siguiente capi, si alguien quiere agregue a algun personaje pues solo diganlo y no se queden callados o si me quieren pedir alguno lo cual no pasara por que todos me odian T~T sobre todo la Ale T.T<p> 


	11. Equivocaciones

**AVISO: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen los demas si.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IPROMISE:<strong> Jade un casanova? puede ser... triste que Thesea a muerto XD y Deborah sufre por que es humana! y si, Jade se quedara solo talvez, talvez no sigue leyendo y descubrelo.

**AEDO-CHAN:** Si, sabia que comentarias algo al respcto, si claro Ada toda dura y fria para terminar abrazando al baboso de Crimson XD Hmmm me confundi, no te caia bien Jade por que es malo? y Thesea es hija de Deborah y creo que si unes los hilos en este capitulo, sabras quien es el padre. Ya va a aparecer Zalg y la relevancia del Eevee o experimente F-024

Enjoy::::!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI: Equivocaciones…<strong>

**Sueño:**

_¿Por qué? Se esta yendo y no puedo moverme, pero aun sigue ahí parado, mirándome con esa cara de tristeza. Sus ojos rojos ahora apagados me miran con desprecio y dolor. Mis piernas están atadas al suelo y no puedo correr hacia el para detenerlo._

_-¡Detente! –Trataba de decir pero de mi boca no salía ningún sonido -._

_Lentamente, comenzó a darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de mi, trate de seguirlo pero no pude…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_-¡No te vayas! –Dije incorporándome en mi cama -._

_Ya llevaba más de cinco días con ese sueño… talvez pesadilla… Mire a los lados y Dante estaba junto a mi en la cama mirándome con cara seria._

_-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Dante mientras acariciaba mi mejilla -._

_-No… tengo pesadillas todas las noches y no se que hacer…_

_-¿De que tratan las pesadillas? –Pregunto interesado -._

_-Del día en que Jade se fue… aun no entiendo el significado de estas pesadillas… -Dije tomando mi cabeza con mi mano derecha -._

_-¿Enserio no las entiendes? –Pregunto extrañado como si el supiera la respuesta -. ¿Enserio?_

_-¿Acaso tu lo sabes? –Pregunte intrigada -._

_-Solo se me ocurre una cosa… talvez te lo diga en otra ocasión. –Dijo con una sonrisa -._

_-¡Dante! –Lo regañe -._

_-¡Jajaja! Disculpa, reconsiderándolo… la única cosa que se me ocurre es que… -En ese momento Dante me miro con unos ojos penetrantes con los cuales podía ver todo mi interior -. Estas enamorada de Jade…_

_-¡¿QUE?! –Grite sin creer lo que Dante decía -._

_-Y bien, ¿Te gusta Jade? –Pregunto serio -._

_-¡Me niego a responder eso! –Dije con enojo -._

_-Entonces es verdad… bueno Lira, con más razón hay que encontrarlo. –Dijo levantándose de la cama -._

_-¿A-a que te refieres? _

_-Mira, puede que no me guste la idea de que tus ojos estén fijados en los de otros pero… -Se dio la vuelta y se coloco su gabardina negra -. Si estar con aquel chico te hace feliz, entonces no hay razones para estar juntos, no quiero que mas adelante te arrepientes de no haber seguido a Jade como el te seguía._

_-¿Qué? -Pregunte aun más confundida -._

_-Vaya que si eres lenta, Jade también se enamoro de ti. –Dijo como si nada -._

_-¡Eso no es cierto, el siempre fue despreciable conmigo! –Dije enfadada otra vez -._

_-¿Enserio? Déjame decirte que cuando te rescate, jamás había visto una cara de desesperación más grande por no poder salvar a alguien, que la de Jade cuando aquel Weavile casi corta tu cabeza. –Explico -. Kanadei me contó lo del incidente de los ladrones, como Jade los venció solo para recuperar tus Pokeballs._

_-Eso… yo…_

_-Y la prueba mas grande, fue su cambio de humor después de habernos visto besándonos._

_-Pero…_

_-Jade se fue por dos razones, primero su corazón destrozado nublo su buen juicio, es decir, podría ser nuestra culpa por no haberlo hablado antes con el… la segunda fue que realmente ese chico tenia una cadena muy fuerte atada a su destino y el quería romperla._

_-Jade… -Susurre para mi misma -._

_-Traeré a Jade de vuelta, le dirás lo que sientes y todo volverá a ser como antes. –Dante acaricio mi cabeza suavemente -. Por eso, ya no debemos estar juntos, tómalo como que ya te diste cuenta de todo._

_-Gracias por todo Dante. –Dije apenada -._

_-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo se arreglara._

* * *

><p>Aun no estábamos contentos con la votación del día de ayer, estábamos furiosos…<p>

**Ayer…**

-¡Por supuesto que estoy en contra maldita sea! –Dije golpeando la mesa -. ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿En verdad piensas matar a Jade?!

-¡Silver, esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas! –Dijo Red apoyándome -.

-Silencio, si lo digo es por que en realidad es necesario tener un plan b en caso de que no podamos traerlo de vuelta. –Dijo con su característica frialdad -.

-¡Silver, se que intentas decirnos que es lo correcto pero, votare no! –Dijo Blue -.

-Yo digo que no. –Yellow se abrazo a Red -. Prometí a Crimson que lo traeríamos a salvo.

-Yo voto que si. –Dijo Ada -.

-¡¿Ada?! –Dije incrédulo, después de lo que me dijo la noche pasada pensé que no intentaría matarlo -.

-Lo lamento, se que dije que no lo haría pero esto va mas allá, Jade se esta convirtiendo en la palanca que destruirá al mundo. –Dijo cruzada de brazos -.

-Yo y Ruby votamos que no. –Dijo Saphire -.

-Eerrr… -Murmuro Ruby -. Disculpa pero prefiero dar yo mi voto, y digo que si.

-¡Ruby! –Dijo Saphire -.

-¡No pienso dejar que ese tipo a quien no conocemos esta a punto de destruir todo! –Dijo el coordinador -.

-Esto es una estupidez, voto que no. –Dijo Kanadei -.

-¡Lo mismo! –Lira estaba enfadada -.

-Si Lira no quiere hacerlo, entonces la apoyo. –Dijo Dante -.

-Creo que ya basta de votos entupidos, simplemente será así, los que estén a favor de eliminarlo cuando crean que es el momento adecuado háganlo y punto. –Dijo Emerald -. Por mi parte, no lo matare.

-Bien, entonces aquí termina la reunión de hoy. –Dijo Silver -.

-¡Deberían tener vergüenza, se supone que debemos arreglar los problemas, no eliminarlos! –Dije con rabia -.

-Nunca habíamos tenido la amenaza de destrucción mundial. –Dijo Silver -. Por lo menos no una tan colosal como esta.

-Pero no se Silver, ¿Tenemos que llegar a estos extremos? Tú sabes que yo no podría matar a nadie. –Dijo Gold con su palo de pool sobre su hombro -.

-Disculpen, pero yo me largo, no tengo por que estar aquí discutiendo si van o no a matar a mi amigo. –Dijo Kanadei -.

-Adiós. –Fui yo el siguiente en irse -.

**Presente…**

-No puedo creer que me engañaras… -Le dije a Ada mientras caminábamos por pueblo Paleta, estábamos paseando -.

-…

-Después de todo lo que me dijiste y luego esto, debí suponer que mentías debido a que Dante no estaba cerca. –Dije enojado -.

-…

-Lo único que quería era algo de apoyo, pero no, como siempre asiéndote cuando todos nos ven juntos. –Dije aun más enfadado -.

-…

-Me da lo mismo que quieras matar a Jade puesto que te detendría al instante, pero me da mucha ira que me mientan. –Me gire para encarar a Adamantium -. ¿Por qué mentir?

-…

-¿Tu orgullo Ninja no te deja hablar? –Esta vez Ada contesto con una patada -.

Me agache rápidamente para evadir la patada, luego con la misma pierna que lanzo su ataque, la puso en el suelo para lanzar un rápido ataque con la otra. Me protegí con mis brazos poniéndolos en forma de cruz. El impacto me arrastra unos centímetros atrás, aprovecho que esta desprevenida para tomar sus brazos… pero tropiezo y caemos al suelo…

Tenía sus manos agarradas, yo estaba encima de ella y ella… ahí, mirándome con aquella cara…

-¿Por qué mentir? –Pregunte mas calmado -.

-Por que siento que Jade podría hacerle daño y no me lo perdonaría si llegase a suceder… -Ada miro hacia otro lado -.

-Supongo que no debemos pelear entre aliados… -Me levante del suelo -. Perdón si te dije algo malo…

-Discúlpeme usted señor…

Mis Pokegear comenzó a sonar, mire quien era el que llamaba y pude ver que era Red.

-¡Chicos, el Team Shadow esta atacando el museo de ciudad Plateada, nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar, vengan rápido! –Dijo Red mientras la comunicación se cortaba -.

-¡Hay que volar! –Tome la Pokeball de mi Pidgeot llamado Zero -.

Nos montamos en Zero y nos dirigimos hacia ciudad Plateada, no nos tomaría mucho tiempo ya que si volábamos nos demoraríamos a lo mas 30 minutos, aproveche de informar a Kanadei y los demás del incidente.

Al rato, Ada y yo llegamos a ciudad Plateada, habían varios soldados luchando contra los Pokedex Holders, al parecer los estaban reteniendo.

-¡Demonios, Crimson, Adamantium, entren al museo, impidan que esos idiotas roben la Mascara Ámbar! –Dijo Gold mientras ordenaba a su Ambipom que diera un Doble Bofetón a un Koffing -.

-¡Ada, tu puedes entrar sin ser detectada, yo are mi camino dentro! –Dije corriendo hacia el museo -.

-Si señor… -Ada junto sus manos en una pose Ninja y desapareció -.

-¡Salgan Brawler y Dision! –Libere a mi Machamp, Brawler y a mi Zoroark, Dision -.

Comencé a abrirme camino por unos soldados bloqueando el paso. Mientras luchaba, observe que Ruby, Saphire y Emerald luchaban con unos tipos de negro con los número estampados en su gabardina. Mas adentro, Silver luchaba con una mujer pelirroja con el numero 3 en su gabardina y Crys luchaba con un hombre con el numero 1.

-¡Crimson, Jade esta mas adelante, ve rápido antes de que me arrepienta! –Dijo Silver -. ¡Weavile, Ventisca!

-¡Dragonair, Lanzallamas! –Ordeno la mujer -.

-¡Vamos chicos! –Dije a mis Pokemon -.

Avanzamos esquivando a los dos generales del Team Shadow, tenia el presentimiento de que Jade estaba mas adelante, podía sentirlo.

-¡Híper Rayo! –Escuche la voz de dos personas -.

Me adelante mas y pude ver como Dante luchaba contra Jade, a su lado estaban Kanadei y Lira luchando con un hombre con el numero 6 en su gabardina. Era imposible que llegaran más rápido que mi Zero. Pero después habría preguntas.

-¡Jade! –Grite tratando de llamar la atención de este -.

Jade se había cortado el cabello, el cabello que juro jamás cortarlo ya que amaba su largo, sus ojos rojos que antes brillaban intensos como el atardecer ahora estaban apagados en un tono de sangre fría y derramada. Sus ropas también habían cambiado y no llevaba ningún número en su gabardina.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Los Pokedex Holders se encontraban en la entrada siendo distraídos por soldados entrenados por mi, les enseñe como alargar una batalla con unos simples pasos. En fin, los que lograron entrar están siendo retenidos por los generales, y yo junto con el líder estábamos frente a la Mascara Ámbar conocida como el Mapa de Arceus._

_Se dice que todo aquel que use la mascara, podrá encontrar cualquier cosa que desea a excepción de las que no existen._

_Me puse mis guantes de Adamantina y en el momento que iba a quitar la Mascara Ámbar, Kanadei y su grupo aparecieron con Gardevoir, supongo que no pensé en que usaran Tele transportación._

_-¡Jade! –Grito Kanadei -. ¡No sigas con esta locura!_

_-¡Jade por favor detente, vuelve con nosotros yo…! –Lira… -._

_-Silencio, no quiero oír sus palabras… -Dije tratando de tomar la mascara una vez mas -._

_-¡Réquiem, usa Psíquico para alejar la Mascara Ámbar de ellos! –Ordeno Kanadei a su Gardevoir -._

_La Mascara se envolvió de color púrpura claro y comenzó a flotar hacia Dante quien la tomo con la mano donde estaba el legendario Guante de Arceus._

_-¡Jade, me equivoque yo…! –Lira… -._

_-Slash, ¡Cuchillada! –Dije apuntando a Lira -._

_Slash me miro por unos segundos dudando, solo fruncí el seño para que Slash tomara posición. Salio disparado hacia Lira abriendo su tenaza en el trayecto. Pero fue interrumpido por una Garra Metal de un Lucario._

_-No puedo creer que en verdad quieras matar a tus amigos. –Dijo Dante quitándose la gabardina -. Lira, Kanadei, déjenme a Jade, encárguense del líder._

_-No es asunto tuyo. Slash… -Dije mirando a Dante con rabia y frialdad -._

_-¡Ve Flygon…! –Dante me observaba con su ceño fruncido -._

_-¡Híper Rayo! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo -._

_Ambos rayos amarillos chocaron ferozmente. Nada más bastó colisionar para ocasionar una explosión seguida de una nube de polvo. Después de que desapareció, vi a Crimson que acababa de llegar._

_-¡Jade! –Grito con enojo -. ¡¿De que se trata todo esto?!_

_-Cold, Ventisca… -Dije lanzando la Pokeball de Beartic -._

_-¡¿Ya controlaste a aquella bestia?! –Dijo Kanadei asombrado mientras volvía a su batalla -._

_Beartic salio lanzando su ataque, pero fue bloqueado por el Charizard de Crimson quien no recibió un daño serio. _

_-Si quieren enfrentarse a mí los dos a la vez, no tienen por que detenerse… los destrozare… -Dije con frialdad -._

_-¡Demonios, Jade…! –Dijo Crimson -. ¡Axel, Giro Fuego!_

_El Charizard de Crimson lanzo una espiral de fuego hacia Beartic, regrese a mi Pokemon para esquivar el daño y lo cambie por mi ya evolucionado Lightning, quien ahora era un Luxray. _

_-¡Cuchillada Relámpago! –Ordene a Slash y Lightning -._

_-¡Crimson, ten cuidado, es una combinación! –Dijo Kanadei mientras evadía un ataque de su enemigo -._

_Lightning lanzo una descarga a la tenaza de Slash, mi Scizor salio disparado contra el Axel de Crimson, si lo golpeaba, ganaría ya que Charizard tiene tipo Volador, débil al eléctrico._

_-¡Brawler, detén el ataque con Puño Fuego! –El Machamp de Crimson choco su Puño de Fuego con la Cuchillada Relámpago de Slash -._

_-¡Magmortar, Llamarada! –Ordeno Dante -._

_-¡Staraptor, Ave Brava! –Lance la Pokeball del Staraptor que antiguamente perteneció a Joshua -._

_Ave Brava perforo la Llamarada logrando impactar con Magmortar, aun que Ave Brava cause daño por retroceso, Magmortar obtuvo mas daño, no para debilitarlo._

_-¡Staraptor, Lightning, Cold! –Los llame juntos -. ¡Ahora, Tormenta Final!_

_Staraptor comenzó a formar un tornado con sus alas, luego Cold lanzo su ataque Ventisca hacia el tornado generando un gran tornado azul de hielo, por ultimo Lightning cargo su Impactrueno lanzándolo a la combinación, el hielo, al ser agua congelada conducía la electricidad por el tornado. El ataque triple se dirigió a Crimson y Dante._

_-¡Axel, el ataque que nos enseño Green! –Dijo subiéndose encima de Charizard -. ¡Anillo Ígneo!_

_-¡Flygon, Híper Rayo! –Ordeno Dante -._

_Ambos ataques chocaron con la Tormenta Final el mío, nuestros ataques hacían colisión y ellos tenían ventaja. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro._

_-¡Vein, Bofetón Lodo a los dos!_

_Vein salio desde detrás de Crimson y Dante, el pequeño Eevee lanzo un ataque de Bofetón Lodo a los entrenadores derribándolos, el Charizard y el Flygon se distrajeron al ver a sus entrenadores siendo atacados, por lo que fueron derrotados por la Tormenta Final._

_Avance hacia ellos que yacían en el suelo, aun quedaban Pokemon de ellos afuera pero no me intimidaban._

_-Están fuera de combate. –Dije agachado -._

_-¡Eso fue… sucio Jade! –Dijo Dante tratando de levantarse -._

_-Di lo que quieras, gane. –Dije levantándome -._

_-¡J-Jade, no sigas con esto! –Crimson se arrastro y agarro fuertemente mi pie -. ¡Ahora te tengo, no te dejare escapar!_

_-Crimson, eres muy obstinado, déjame antes de que rompa tu brazo… -Dije esperando a que me soltase -._

_-¡Señor!_

_Una kunai venia desde atrás, tome fugazmente una cuchilla que traía junto con más equipamiento para la misión. Bloquee el ataque mientras Adamantium Weiss venia con la intención de matarme por detrás, alguno de sus Pokemon tuvo que haber lanzado la kunai y ella esperaba a mi distracción, que ingenua._

_-¡Estupida! –Dije chocando mi cuchillo con su kunai -._

_-¡Le dije al señor que si usted trataba de hacer algo, lo mataría, y eso es lo que are! –Dijo Ada muy enojada -. ¡Estilo Weiss, Pantalla de Humo!_

_Ada lanzo unas bombas de humo para distraerme, aunque no podía ver, tenia mi audición… ¡!_

_-¡Maldición! –Dije apenas esquivando un ataque de la chica, con su kunai, hizo un corte en mi brazo -. No sentí tus pasos…_

_-Según los Pokedex Holders, tengo el titulo de La Sigilosa. –Dijo con orgullo la Ninja -._

_-Yo diría distraída, Lightning, Onda Trueno. –Una pequeña descarga de mi Luxray basto para hacer caer a Adamantium -. Estuvo muy bien todo, pero estabas tan enfocada en matarme que te olvidaste de mis Pokemon._

_-¡Maldición! –Dijo Ada en el suelo paralizada -._

_-Dante, ahora que estas aquí, debo tomar tu guante. –Dijo con calma -._

_-No puedes, esta pegado a mi brazo. –Dijo levantándose -._

_-Slash, corta su brazo…_

_-¡Lucario, Garra Metal! –El Pokemon de Dante logro bloquear a Slash -._

_-Terminemos con esto, Slash, Híper Rayo. –Ordene -._

_Slash abrió su tenaza cargando un rayo amarillo._

_-¡Lucario, Aura Esfera! –Lucario comenzó a cargar una esfera azul en sus manos -._

_-¡Ahora, Placaje Eléctrico! –Lightning embistió al Lucario mandándolo lejos -._

_-¡Magmortar…!_

_No alcanzo a dar una orden cuando el Híper Rayo fue disparado, vi como su Magmortar salto frente a Dante para protegerlo pero, mi ataque los mando a volar a ambos. Vi como el cuerpo de Dante fue arrastrado por el Híper Rayo de mi Pokemon._

_Comencé a caminar hacia Dante, cuando su Lucario intento atacarme con Garra Metal la cual me rozó la mejilla haciéndome un corte. Beartic lo mando lejos por su intromisión con un Mega Puño. Camine hasta estar donde Dante, mire su guante el cual estaba suelto, se dice que un portador solo puede quitarse el artefacto cuando esta muerto, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos. Tome a Dante de su gabardina, lo mire con desprecio, le quite su guante, aproveche de arrebatarle la Mascara Ámbar y lo solté dejando que cayera al suelo._

_-¡No, Dante! –Dijo Lira con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Jade! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Lira y Kanadei yacían en el suelo, el líder los había derrotado pero no asesinado. Mire el guante de Arceus y luego a Lira._

_-Ya tenemos los artefactos, vámonos. –Dije sin importarme lo que me quiera decir -._

* * *

><p>Jade se alejaba junto con el del numero 6, trate de levantarme pero el ataque de su Vein me dejo débil. Mire a Adamantium quien trataba de levantarse al igual que yo, pero era inútil. Pronto llegaron los demás Pokedex Holders y vieron la escena.<p>

-¡Dante! –Dijo Red sorprendido -. ¡Jade no escaparas!

-Red, el campeón de Kanto, no veo por que los lideres de gimnasio me relacionan contigo. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño -.

-¡Felarigart, Hidro Cañon! –Ordeno Silver -.

-¡Woobufett, Manto Espejo! –Dijo el del número 6 -.

El ataque del Pokemon de Silver fue regresado solo para debilitar a Felarigart. Silver dirigió su mirada al del número 6 con rabia.

-¡Ten presente que para la próxima, el Team Rocket estará aquí para que luchen con tus soldados, y nos tendrás libres para derrotarte!

-Líder, al parecer los demás generales han fallado. –Dijo Jade -.

-Hay que irnos, Klein y Deborah pueden volver solos. –Dijo El líder liberando a un Hipno -. Tele transportación.

-Se los dije, no interfieran o acabaran como Dante… -Eso fue lo que Jade pronuncio antes de irse -.

Ruby y Saphire me ayudaron a levantarme, les dije que Ada era más importante debido a la parálisis.

-¡No, Dante no! –Dijo Lira mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Dante -.

-Jade… esto es imperdonable… -Dijo Kanadei derramando algunas lagrimas -.

-Maldición… -Dije cayendo de rodillas -. ¡Jade, maldición! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Le quito el guante de Arceus. –Dijo Silver -.

-Deben llevarlo a un hospital… -Dijo una voz -.

Desde la entrada venia una mujer de cabello rojo, malherida, cojeando y con el numero 3 en su gabardina. Estoy seguro que aquella mujer estaba luchando contra Silver.

-Es cierto que según los rumores, si un portador de un artefacto muere, se le puede arrebatar el objeto… Eso no es del todo cierto, solo debe estar entre el filo de la vida y la muerte… -Dijo recargándose en una pared -.

-¡Kanadei, Tele transpórtate en el hospital junto con Dante, hazlo ya! –Ordene rápido -.

Kanadei tomo a Dante entre sus brazos y le ordeno a Réquiem que los llevara.

Yo me acerque a la mujer con ayuda de Ruby. Me agache a la altura en donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? –Pregunte serio -.

La mujer miro a Silver por un rato, no pude evitar darme cuenta de algo… ambos eran demasiado parecidos…

-Por que… hay que vengar a tu hermana… -Dijo la mujer desvaneciéndose, estoy seguro que se lo dijo a Silver -.

-¿Hermana? –Dije confundido -.

-No me digas que tu eres… -Silver se acerco a ella -. ¡Llévenla a un maldito hospital!

-Si no te importa, yo me la llevare. –El hombre con el numero uno en la gabardina entro malherido también -. Deberá ser castigada por su traición.

-¡Gyarados, ve! –Silver libero a un hermoso Gyarados Rojo, el legendario Gyarados Rojo del Lago de la Furia -.

-Bueno… no estoy en posición de pelear, supongo que me iré. –El hombre sonrío, libro a un Kadabra y se fueron -.

-Este ha sido un día de locos… -Dije rascándome la cabeza -.

-Tengo un Gardevoir que nos puede llevar al hospital. –Dijo Ruby -. Ruru, sal.

Un hermoso y bien cuidado Gardevoir salio de la Pokeball de Ruby.

-¡Por dios! –Grito Ruby -. ¡Tu peinado esta horrible, déjame arreglarlo!

Todos nos miramos con cara de incredulidad, excepto Saph quien se acerco a Ruby y le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡Tenemos una herida aquí! –Grito enojadísima -.

-¡Yo tengo una emergencia! ¡¿No ves que su hermoso cabellos esta arruinado?! –Dijo exagerando -.

-Eeeerrr… a mi me parece bien… -Dijo Emerald o como ya todos le decimos, Rald -.

-¡Tu no sabes nada! –Grito Ruby peinando a Ruru -.

-¡A la mierda, Honchcrow! –Silver libero a su Pokemon -. ¡Llévatela al centro Pokemon más cercano!

Honchcrow tomo a la mujer por los brazos con sus patas y se la llevo volando.

-Y Ruby, deja de ser tan inconciente. –Dijo Silver con frialdad -.

-¡Pero Silver! –Trato de refutar Ruby pero fue golpeado por el pelirrojo -.

-¡Ella podría ser mi madre! –Dijo con ira mientras se iba -.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Volvimos a la base y al rato después llegaron todos los generales a excepción de Deborah. Nos agrupamos en la sala de reunión para ver el éxito de la misión._

_-Desafortunadamente, Deborah no logro escapar. –Dijo Klein -._

_-Es una lastima, pero nuestro plan debe seguir. –Dijo el líder -. Jade hoy me ha impresionado, logro tomar la Mascara Ámbar y al mismo tiempo, consiguió obtener el Guante de Arceus._

_-¿Significa que logro matar al joven Von Diastic? –Pregunto el del número 4 -._

_-Si, lo mate, no hay duda de eso… -Dije levantándome de la mesa -. Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación, tengo algo que hacer._

_-Antes de eso, ¿Han confirmado la muerte de Dante von Diastic? –Dijo el líder -._

_Me voltee y lo mire por un rato, de mi bolsillo tome mi Pokegear y programe las noticias Pokemon en mi radio._

"_Estamos aquí en el museo de ciudad Plateada donde una organización ha robado la legendaria Mascara Ámbar. Un grupo de jóvenes llamados Pokedex Holders intentaron detenerlos pero fueron demasiados, se ha confirmado la captura de una posible integrante del ahora denominado Team Shadow y la muerte de un joven de 18 años de edad, el heredero de la familia von Diastic…"_

_Apague la radio y me la guarde, vi la cara de satisfacción del líder antes de irme._

_-Si quiere mas pruebas pídamelas… -Dije antes de irme -._

_Camine hasta mi cuarto, me sentía cansado, tenia ojeras y me dolían las piernas. Al entrar, Maki estaba ahí esperándome. Su cara era de alguien quien veía a un monstruo…_

_-Lo… mataste… -Dijo con la voz cortada -._

_-Si, lo mate, me deshice de uno de ellos. –Dije recostándome en mi cama -._

_-Lo siento Jade, pero no me quedare aquí a ver como te conviertes en un monstruo descorazonado. –Dijo Maki antes de levantarse -._

_-Al fin te vas… -Mire al techo -._

_-Si pensaba que había marcha atrás de todo esto… esa marcha atrás se termino en el momento en que lo mataste… ¡¿Entiendes ahora que tienes a toda Johto y Kanto detrás de tu cabeza?!_

_-Es lo que menos me importa, por favor, no me hagas enfrentarte, por que si luchamos, solo uno saldrá vivo… -Dije en forma de amenaza -._

_-Como tu hermano, debo detenerte, creo que tendré que llegar a ese extremo… -Sin nada más que decir, Maki se fue -._

* * *

><p>Entramos al hospital, el cual estaba rodeado de reporteros los cuales no tenían permiso para entrar. Los signos vitales de Dante eran débiles pero estables, resulto que tenia huesos rotos hasta donde no había huesos.<p>

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –Pregunto Green -.

-Si, ya soborne a los medios para que afirmaran la muerte de Dante. –Dije cruzado de brazos -. Tienes suerte de que haya salido con mi mesada.

-No quiero saber cuanto es tu mesada… -Dijo Red mirando su billetera -.

-Si el Team Shadow se entera que Dante sigue vivo, sin duda mandaran a algún asesino a terminar el trabajo. –Dijo Green -.

-¿Y Lira? –Pregunte a Kanadei -.

-Las enfermeras le dieron un calmante, sus nervios estaban colapsando. –Dijo el de cabellos púrpuras -. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Debemos buscar cual podría ser el siguiente objetivo de ellos, si ya tienen el Guante de Arceus y la Mascara Ámbar, solo faltan el Ojo de Arceus, las Botas Lunares y el Cinturón del Origen. –Dije pensando -.

-Maki informo que ya tienen el Ojo de Arceus. –Dijo Yellow -.

Jade, no se que estas pensando pero… no me puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando. Te detendré, te traeré de vuelta y are que pagues tus delitos. Pero mas importante, vuelve a ser quien eras…


	12. Mas alla de la comprension

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan: <strong>Pfff a quien no le gusta Jade de malote XD y a quien no le gusta Dante postrado como vegetal XD bueno a Lira no le gusta :P creo si es que no mal recuerdo que te mande el dibujo de Jade siendo malote y si no me lo pides por face :3 y si ataco a todos como una perra XD si tienes toda la razon con el pobre Silver, pero tiene que ser machito ahora que es lider del Team Rocket XD y por que no mate a Dante? tengo tres razones, una: si fuera para dejarle el camino libre a Jade, no creo que Lira se enamorase de un asesino. dos: Buscarian venganza y la alianza de los Pokedex Holders se desmoronaria por parte de varios que quieren a Jade muerto. tres: por que Dante aun juega un papel importante en la tramita XD

**Ipromise: ** no se sabra hasta mas adelante Xd y aun no decido si mato a Jade o no :P y eso de romperse los huesos hasta donde no tenia huesos es en sentido figurado XD Ruby es algo complicado, no le gusta que lo vean luchar pero cuando se decide pucha que es a pro :D de hecho es uno de mis favoritos junto con Green y Silver. pffft cuando junten todo que tragedia, CATACLISMO NIÑA!

**Kige Nakaede: **Si, decidi ponerte XD aunque no dejas reviews maldito! pero me conversas sobre tus ideas y ya hace rato que te pedia que Pokemon usarias en la trama XD hiciste buenas decisiones me gustaron. Ya no te preocupes por la secuela del fic de FFVIII que ya pronto tendre uno que otro capitulo y para hacerte sufrir no la subire :3

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: El capitulo en su mayoria es de Maki, asi que veanlo que les gustara XD... espero T_T<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XII: Más allá de la comprensión.<strong>

**Maki:**

_¿Qué es ese pitido?... abro los ojos lentamente, lo primero que es un cuarto simple, oscuro y con una sola lámpara encima de mi. El pitido persiste pero poco a poco va cesando. Mi ropa actual estaba con rastros de sangre y logre darme cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla._

_Recuerdos de mi tortura vienen a mi mente, aquellos hombres descubrieron quien era yo. Ja de estaba ahí, seguro les dijo todo… Jade… Trataron de sacarme cualquier cosa de los Pokedex Holders pero no dije nada, después de unos minutos caí inconciente. _

_Mi venda negra no se encontraba en su lugar, mi ojo dañado estaba a la vista. Un color negro envolvía todo el parpado y apenas si estaba abierto. Prefería mantenerlo cerrado, ya saben por estética. El dolor de los golpes me invadió haciendo que tosiera un poco, la sangre acumulada en mi boca salto a mi camiseta y pantalón._

_Aquellos tipos entraron al ver que estaba despierto. Uno era el general numero 4, Hiro y el otro era el general numero 2, Hanzo, del clan Weiss. Ambos se acercaron a mí. Hanzo tenia puesta una mascara negra que le cubría la mitad derecha de su cara, con un agujero para el ojo, su cabello era de un color café claro y sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda. Hiro por otro lado tenía el cabello peinado ordenadamente hacia atrás de un color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía un peculiar arete con forma de estrella en la oreja izquierda. Cuando se acercaron a mi, Hiro se quito su gabardina y la colgó en la pared._

_-¡Demonios, odio hacer trabajos de tortura! –Dijo Hiro algo molesto, se giro hacia mi y me dijo -. ¡Empecemos! ¡¿Dónde están los Pokedex Holders?!_

_-No lo se… -Esa respuesta me gano un gran golpe en la cara -._

_-¡Si lo sabes! ¡¿Dónde?! –Pregunto -._

_-No se… -Casi sin fuerzas para hablar lo mire -. Golpéame todo lo que quieras y no diré nada._

_-¡Entonces no sirves! –Hiro tomo una de sus Pokeball que llevaba en el cinturón -. ¡Nuzleaf, córtalo en pedazos!_

_El Pokemon enemigo se abalanzo hacia mí, reaccione en cosa de segundos. Con mis pies me impulse hacia delante, caí al suelo duramente de cabeza pero resistí y lo hice justo a tiempo. Ya que Nuzleaf dio un corte rompiendo la silla y por ende liberándome. Me levante del suelo sobando mis muñecas._

_-Estaba esperando a que hicieras aquella estupidez. –Dije algo enojado -. ¿Dónde están mis Pokemon?_

_-¡Nuzleaf, rebánalo! –Dijo Hiro muy enfadado -._

_-Se libero por que eres un estupido. –Insulto Hanzo muy calmadamente a Hiro -._

_-¡Cállate! –Hiro puso una expresión de enojo infantil -._

_Evadí el ataque de Nuzleaf dando un paso rápido por el lado de el. Corrí hacia la puerta para poder salir de la sala de torturas. Pero Hanzo activo la alarma de seguridad, poco a poco la puerta se iba cerrando mientras apresuraba el paso. Mis heridas me dolían mucho pero esta seria la única oportunidad de salir de aquí… con vida._

_Rápidamente salte pasando por lo que quedaba de espacio en la puerta logrando salir hacia fuera. Hiro y Hanzo corrieron hacia mí pero la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. La alarma ya había sonado y no tardarían en llegar los soldados. Corrí por los pasillos tratando de deducir donde estarían mis Pokemon… y ya me lo imaginaba. Si bien Jade me había delatado el seria el primero en tomar mis Pokemon._

_Me dirigí al cuarto de Jade, el nunca sale de ahí inclusive si hay alarma de emergencia. En el trayecto me encontré con algunos soldados. Me escape por las ventilas para poder escapar de ellos, definitivamente lo había arruinado todo… el esfuerzo que hicieron los Pokedex Holders para lograr infiltrarme se había perdido. En fin, logre llegar a la ventila del cuarto de Jade, como siempre estaba en su cama leyendo un libro encerrado en su mundo interior. Su gabardina verde y bufanda púrpura se encontraban colgadas en el perchero, comencé a ver si tenia mis Pokeballs a la vista pero nada._

_-Ya sal de ahí… -Dijo Jade levantándose de su cama -. Si quieres preguntar yo no te delate._

_-¿Cómo se que no mientes? –Dije abriendo la ventila para entrar al cuarto de Jade -._

_-Talvez sea un asesino, pero no un mentiroso… -Jade comenzó a hurgar en su cajón de su mesa de noche sacando 6 Pokeballs -. Te dije que le largaras pero veo que te encanta tener pequeñas fiestas._

_-Como si me gustara ser torturado. –Tome mi equipo Pokemon y los guarde -. ¿No intentaras detenerme?_

_-Me da igual, sigues siendo mi hermano, pero una vez te vayas si tratas de interponerte en mi objetivo, te matare… -Jade puso esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos mas que odio. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en un tono tétrico lo cual internamente me dio miedo -._

_-Aunque me cueste la vida te devolveré a la luz. –Dije mirándolo a los ojos -. Esto es lo que sucede cuando fallas al tratar de controlar a Zalg…_

_Abrí completamente mi ojo dañado, pude ver la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación de Jade al verlo. No quería llegar a esto pero no tenía más opción… Rápidamente Jade saco mi venda de su cajón y me la dio._

_-¿Te duele? –Pregunto con aquella expresión en su cara todavía -._

_-El problema es que no siento nada en este ojo. –Dijo colocando la venda alrededor de mi cabeza pero en forma diagonal cosa de que mi ojo quedara tapado -. Jade, cualquier cosa que hagas por favor no te acerques a Zalg._

_-No me subestimes… -Dijo recostándose en su cama de vuelta a su libro -._

_Sin perder mas tiempo me lance dentro de la ventila, estuve buscando el camino hacia alguna salida. Fueron unos 20 minutos después de encontrar la ventila que da a la cocina donde hay una puerta de emergencia que lleva a las tuberías. Una vez salí a la cocina rápidamente escape por la puerta de emergencia, pronto estaría en las tuberías si seguía un camino fijo ya que el camino a las malditas tuberías era parecido a un laberinto._

_Fue a medio camino cuando cortaron la electricidad, lo cual era malo por que la compuerta que da a las tuberías necesita electricidad. Suerte que siempre tengo un plan B._

_-Chin-chi, necesito que me ilumines el camino. –Dije mientras lanzaba mi Pokeball de mi cinturón liberando a un Lanturn -._

_Mi Lanturn comenzó a iluminar con su linterna que tiene en su cabeza. Caminamos despacio por unos cuanto minutos más hasta encontrarnos con la compuerta. Me dirigí a la consola que la abría pero como sospeche estaba muerta sin electricidad. _

_-Como pensé, cortaron la energía del reactor principal, ni siquiera la energía de reserva esta dispuesta. –Dije revisando la consola -. Si quiero que esta cosa se active debo ir al reactor principal, evitar a los cientos de guardias que pusieron ahí para atraparme y volver aquí intacto mientras mas guardias vienen aquí para una emboscada…_

_Lanturn suspiro como queriendo decir algo._

_-Lo se, solo bromeaba. –Sonreí -. Lanturn, pon tu linterna aquí y comienza dando una descarga diminuta, ve aumentando de a poco hasta que te diga que la mantengas._

_Apunte al cable de suministro eléctrico el cual corte para que Chin-chi pusiera su linterna ahí y comenzara con el trabajo. Poco a poco comenzó a darle energía._

_-Kurama, Dex, vigilen. –Dije liberando a mi Ninetales y a mi Fearow -._

_Cuando la consola ya comenzó a funcionar correctamente comencé a apretar los boyones correspondientes._

_-POR FAVOR, INGRESAR CONTRASEÑA DE ACCESO. –Dijo una voz femenina robótica -._

_-Hmm… -Comencé a pensar en cual podría ser la contraseña, pero luego me golpee la cabeza con mi mano por no haber pensado antes en la contraseña maestra que obtuve espiando al Team Shadow -. _

_Ingrese la clave maestra y comenzó un conteo de 5 minutos en los cual la puerta se abriría. Me recosté en una pared y me quite la camisa, mi torso lleno de moretones y heridas hacían que vinieran los recuerdos de mi tortura… Si Jade no fue, ¿Quién se dio cuenta del engaño? No tenia tiempo para pensar, me saque mi zapato derecho y comencé a sacar un pequeño compartimiento que había en el. Cuando lo abrí tome un pequeño transmisor de emergencia. Lo ajuste para comunicarme con Kige._

_-¿Me escuchas? –Pregunte por el transmisor -._

_-¡Maki, muchacho! ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto el muchacho de cabello gris -._

_-Podría estar mejor, fui delatado por alguien y me buscan. –Dije mientras observaba el contador el cual estaba en 4:23 -. ¿Estas demasiado ocupad? Necesito refuerzos en las tuberías de Johto, en las afueras de ciudad Primavera._

_-Pero pequeño Maki, ¿Cómo esperas que llegue pronto ahí? Recuerda que estoy herido por tu culpa. –Dijo Kige con cierto tono infantil -._

_-Si lo se… un momento… ¿Tu? –Dije sin haberlo notado antes -. ¡¿Maldición tu filtraste la información?!_

_-¡Que dices! No, solo… ayude un poco… lo lamento Maki tenia que fastidiarte no podía resistirlo mas. –Dijo riéndose a carcajadas -. ¡Pero oye ahora mismo resulta que estoy en la frontera de Johto con Kanto. ¿A que es una linda coincidencia?_

_-Kige te juro que algún día te matare y me bañare en tu sangre bebiendo una copa de vino… -Dije enojado -. Lo planeaste todo… _

_-Inclusive la tortura. –Dijo suspirando -. Se como llegar estaré ahí en un rato._

_Apreté fuertemente el transmisor con una ira asesina de proporciones colosales. Cuando me di cuenta abrí mi mano y el transmisor estaba destrozado._

_-¡Miren quien esta aquí! –Dijo una voz acercándose -. ¡No te volverás a escapar!_

_Era Hiro, al parecer perder a su presa le molesto mucho. Me sorprendió que fuera el quien llegara primero._

_-Retírate, no quiero lastimarte. –Dije poniéndome en guardia -._

_-¡Como si tuvieras opción de escapar! –Dijo Hiro liberando a un Haunter y un Magnezone -._

_-¡No tengo mas opción, Kurama, Giro Fuego! –Ordene a mi Ninetales -._

_Kurama lanzo varios aros de fuego hacia el equipo enemigo. Rápidamente quedaron rodeados por mi fuego. Pero Hiro no se movía y menos Hanzo._

_-¡Dex, usa Pico Taladro! –Ordene mientras el pido de mi Fearow comenzaba a brillar y girar al mismo tiempo -._

_Mi Pokemon se lanzo hacia el enemigo, pero Hiro ya tenia una estrategia armada. Puso al frente a su Magnezone para defender con Defensa Férrea mientras que su Haunter se adelantaba a mi Kurama._

_-¡Demonios, Kurama usa Rayo Confuso! –Ordene mientras mi Ninetales abría sus nueve colas y lanzaba un rayo color arco iris al Haunter -._

_-¡Haunter, usa Rayo Confuso para contrarrestarlo! –El Haunter lanzo un rayo por sus ojos chocando con el de Kurama -._

_Mientras Dex trataba de atravesar la Defensa Férrea de Magnezone. Hanzo por fin se movió. Comenzó a correr rápidamente por las paredes haciendo honor a su descendencia Ninja. Cuando estuvo arriba de mí aun en el techo sin desprenderse, comenzó a hacer unos sellos de manos._

_-Estilo Weiss, Atadura Serpiente. –Dijo mientras cuatro cadenas aparecían desde el suelo y me amarraban fuertemente, no tardo en volver a hacer los sellos -. Acabare con esto. Estilo Canela, Cadena de Llamas. _

_Las cadenas se pusieron al rojo vivo comenzando a quemarme lenta y dolorosamente. Me gire para ver la cuenta regresiva, estaba en 0:04, solo 4 segundos mas…_

_-¡Magnezone, Electrocañon! –Dijo mientras Magnezone hacia a un lado a Dex -._

_Comenzó a cargar su cañón rápidamente, la cuenta estaba en 2. Magnezone se preparaba para lanzar su ataque… solo 1 segundo… Magnezone apunto a mi cuerpo para lanzar su ataque final… ¡0!_

_-¡Chin-chi, Pistola de Agua a las cadenas! –Dije mientras mi Lanturn lanzaba un fugaz disparo de agua -._

_El agua al hacer contacto con las cadenas formo una pantalla de vapor, causando que la visibilidad sea escasa.  
><em>

_-¡Dispara, no puede moverse con mi jutsu! –Dijo Hanzo apareciendo al lado de Hiro -._

_El Magnezone lanzo su rayo poderoso haciendo una gran explosión en el lugar. Seguramente moriría… claro si es que me hubiese alcanzado. Verán, cuando el fierro caliente tiene contacto con algo frío que súbitamente baja su temperatura, hace que el fierro se debilita oxidándose rápidamente, obviamente no tuvo el tiempo de oxidarse pero si se debilito, así que rápidamente Kurama uso Mordisco en las cadenas y las rompió logrando evitar el ataque a tiempo._

_Gracias a que la cuenta atrás había terminado y Lanturn se desconecto de la consola, la energía se fue y de nuevo oscuridad. El Electrocañon impacto con una tubería causando una explosión a pequeña escala permitiéndome huir por las tuberías. Me monte en Kurama para aumentar la velocidad mientras que Dex cargaba a Chin-chi para iluminar. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, deberíamos llegar a la salida del pueblo Primavera en media hora. _

_Después de correr arduamente por las tuberías creo que logre perderlos, ya solo me faltaban unos 8 minutos de recorrido para llegar al punto de encuentro con Kige._

_-¡No te escaparas, nadie lo hace! –Me gire al escuchar la voz de Hiro demasiado cerca -. ¡Arcanaine puede correr el doble de rápido que tu estupido Ninetales! –Presumía el general -. _

_-Cállate estupido, déjame esto a mi y mis Ninjask. –Dijo mientras alrededor de mi habían 4 Ninjask rodeándome, al parecer llevaban unas bolsas plomas con ellos, Hanzo comenzó a hacer esos sellos de mano otra vez -. Estilo Plateado, Mini Avalancha._

_Las bolsas de los Ninjask explotaron lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia mi, considerando que me tenían rodeado, no tenía un punto ciego en el cual cubrirme. Opte por saltar de Kurama y regresarla mientras rápidamente me montaba en Dex._

_-¡Atraviesa el camino con Ataque de Ala! –Las alas de Dex brillaron y ágilmente golpeo a todos los Ninjask ahí haciendo que cayeran al suelo -._

_Se me agotaba la paciencia y las energías, estaba muy cerca de desmayarme pero solo mi determinación me permitía permanecer despierto._

_-¡Joder Hanzo, tus jutsus son inútiles! –Se quejaba Hiro -._

_-Ese no es mi problema, se nota que es el hermano mayor de Jade… -Dijo Hanzo mirándome detenidamente -. Esta agotado, lo tenemos._

_-¡Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema! –Dijo Hiro mientras Arcanine se acercaba cada vez más rápido -._

_-No quería utilizar esto… no tendré otra opción si me atrapan… -Medite mientras comencé a quitarme la venda del ojo dañado -._

_Termine de quitarme la venda, mi ojo permanecía cerrado mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio. Justo en el momento que iba a usar "eso", Arcanine golpeo a Dex haciéndome caer al suelo junto con Lanturn. Los mire acercándose a mi, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para utilizarlo… ahí vamos… comencé a abrir lentamente mi ojo…_

_-¡Ariados, Disparo Demora! –Dijo una voz desde las sombras mientras hilos de seda atrapaban a Hiro y Arcanine -._

_-¡¿Quién demonios interrumpe todo?! –Dijo Hiro algo molesto -._

_-Miren como dejaron al pequeño Maki. –Decía Kige saliendo desde las sombras junto su Ariados -. _

_-Llegas justo a tiempo, estos tipos me tenían acorralado. –Dije mientras me tapaba mi ojo nuevamente -. _

_-Esto se acabo, ya basta de juegos inútiles. –Hanzo saco una pequeña katana negra y corto el hilo de seda para liberar a Hiro -. Los matare ahora mismo. –Comenzó a hacer sellos de manos mientras miraba fijamente a Kige -. Estilo Fucsia, Humo Venenoso._

_Antes de siquiera hacer algún movimiento, Hanzo se quedo atrapado por mas hilos de seda, la cara de Hanzo demostraba sorpresa, no esperaba ser atrapado por las trampas de Kige. El peligris sonrío al ver la cara de Hanzo acercándose con regocijo. _

_-Ariados dos, hizo su trabajo. –Dijo Kige cruzandose de brazos -._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo sorprendido Hanzo observando que el hilo no venia del Ariados que estaba junto a Kige, este provenía de una pared -. ¡¿Dónde esta?! –Hanzo dijo molesto -._

_Kige trono los dedos, al instante la pared se torno rosada y poco a poco se notaba una sustancia rara que estaba en ella, comenzó a hacerse diminuta hasta ser un Ditto. Cuando Ditto dejo la pared, se descubrió un Ariados escondido tras el rosado, un camuflaje perfecto._

_-Ditto, Transformación a Ariados. –Ordeno Kige mientras el Pokemon rosado comenzaba a transformarse en lo que le ordenaron -. _

_-¡Grupo Ninjask, usen Cuchillada contra ellos ahora! –Hanzo no podía mover y note que su katana estaba en el suelo -._

_-¡Chim-chi, usa Chispa! –Lanturn se lanzo envuelto en electricidad, yo mientras me lance a recoger la pequeña katana de Hanzo -. La tomare prestada._

_-¡Hanzo demonios, eres un idiota! –Se quejo Hiro -. ¡Llamarada!_

_Ordeno Hiro a su Arcanine lanzar un potente ataque de fuego. Pero Kige solo sonreía._

_-¡Ahora Chimeco! –Dijo mientras desde las tuberías salía un pequeño Pokemon campana, pronto salio desde su escondite lanzo un Rayo Confuso a Arcanine -. Trío Ariados, usen Disparo Veneno._

_Todos comenzaron a lanzar agujas púrpuras hacia el Arcanine quien había sido confundido y por ende no podía atacar. Arcanine se confundio tanto que lanzo una Llamarada a los Ninjask que habían sido detenidos por Chim-chi. Los Ninjask se habían quedado debilitados._

_-¡Kige sácanos de aquí ahora! –Le dije a Kige ahora que teníamos la oportunidad -._

_-Aguafiestas… Chimeco, Tele transportación. –Dijo el peligris mientras el pequeño Pokemon comenzaba a danzar y pronto reaparecimos en pueblo Paleta -._

_Al fin habíamos salido de las tuberías, pero toda la fatiga de la batalla me tenia mal, no pude evitar desplomarme apenas aparecimos, lo ultimo que sentí fue que Kige me atrapo en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo._

* * *

><p>Ese día junto con los Pokedex Holders habíamos decidido descansar y prepararnos para la próxima batalla la cual seria pronto. Junto con Silver y el Team Rocket habíamos coordinado un plan para buscar los objetos de Arceus. Mientras tanto Kanadei y Lira estaban en el hospital esperando noticias de Dante quien estaba en estado de coma.<p>

Luego de hablar con unos soldados de Silver me dirigí al cuarto de Adamantium quien se encontraba en cama después de recibir el ataque de Jade. Toque la puerta un par de veces pero no respondía, decidí entrar y vi a Adamantium haciendo ejercicios en el suelo, lagartijas.

-¡Ada! –Dije enojado -.

-¡Déjame, aun puedo moverme así! –Dijo ella pero las gotas de sudor en su rostro decían otra cosa -. ¡Me las pagara!

-¡Basta Ada, acuéstate! –Dije acercándome hacia ella -.

-¡Que me dejes! –Dijo siguiendo con los ejercicios, no tardo en desplomarse debido al dolor -.

Me adelante a recogerla y ponerla sobre la cama, me preocupaba mucho el poder del orgullo de Ada, a veces podía ser muy cabeza dura. Pero no me interesaba ser odiado por ella si eso significaba cuidarla.

-No quiero ser un estorbo. –Dijo dolida mientras apretaba las frazadas -.

-No lo eres, solo estas herida, ahora descansa. –Dijo mientras la arropaba -.

-Lamento todo esto Crim… amo Crimson. –Dijo desviando su mirada -.

-Deja de llamarme amo, solo dime Crimson, o por lo menos dime guapo. –Dije sonriendo -.

Ada soltó una risita que jamás había escuchado, me sorprendí y al parecer hasta ella misma lo noto y se sonrojo.

-Si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber, estaré abajo revisando algunas cosas. –Dije mientras salía de la habitación -.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde todos trabajaban en algo. Hace unas horas habían llegado los Pokedex Holders de Sinnoh, estos eran Platinum Berlitz quien ya tenia su emblema familiar, Diamond y Pearl un dúo cómico que acompaña a la señorita Berlitz.

-Diamond, Platinum y tú deben aprender los ataques finales, como Pokedex Holders deberían tenerlos. –Decía Green a Pearl quienes estaban sentados -.

-¡Eso seria genial! ¿No lo cree así señorita? –Dijo Diamond a Platinum -.

-Si, ya lo creo. –Dijo la señorita Berlitz con una pequeña sonrisa -.

-¡Entonces hay que entrenar duro! –Dijo Pearl -. ¡Entrenaremos sin descansar preparare los horarios! –Dijo el rubio mientras alzaba ambos brazos -.

-Entonces… -Green se volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban todos -. Silver, Gold y Crystal, encárguense del entrenamiento de los de Sinnoh.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo -.

-Yo tengo que ir a una misión de reconocimiento, quizás hayamos encontrado algo. –Dijo levantándose con las manos en los bolsillos -. En fin, lo dejo en sus manos.

-¡Ese maldito! –Dijo Gold enfurecido -. ¡Bien Pearl, primero tomaremos un descanso y luego empezaremos! –Dijo el de ojos dorados mientras trataba de escapar del lugar, pero fue detenido por Pearl -.

-¡Ni hablar, empezamos ahora! –Dijo Pearl arrastrando fuera a Gold quien pataleaba -.

No tardaron en estar todos afuera, yo Salí a observar ya que como Pokedex Holder también merecía aprender aquella técnica. Pero antes de eso, Pearl y Diamond comenzaron un pequeño calentamiento.

-¿Listo Dia, digo, Diamond? –Dijo Pearl emocionado -.

-¡Claro Pearl! –Dijo el de la boina roja -.

-¡Cuando hablas de Pokemon! –Dijo Pearl hablándole a Diamond -.

-¡Cuando hablas de Pokemon! –Repitió Diamond -.

-¡Hablamos de ataques! –Pearl parecía dominar la actuación, se me había olvidado que aquellos dos era comediantes en entrenamiento -.

-¡No me digas! –Dijo Diamond tranquilamente siguiendo el juego -.

-¡Si te digo, están Híper Rayo, Llamarada y muchos otros! –Dijo Pearl enumerando con los dedos -.

-¡Yo, yo, yo se me uno! –Dijo Diamond llamando la atención de Pearl quien fingió sorpresa -.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? –Pregunto inocente Pearl -.

-¡Es Lanza Tortazo! –Diamond saco de quien sabe donde un pastel y lo arrojo a la cara de Pearl -.

-¡Es Falso Tortazo idiota! –Pearl golpea a Diamond en la cabeza como parte de la actuación -.

Increíblemente no pude evitar reír ante la actuación de aquellos dos, realmente sabían como sacarme una carcajada. Diamond y Pearl se secaron el sudor con unos pañuelos.

-Espero les haya gustado el show, debíamos calentar un poco antes de empezar. –Dijo Diamond -.

-Son realmente buenos. –Les dije -.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la pronta llegada de Kige quien estaba un poco desaparecido, en sus brazos traía a un muy lastimado Maki, el hermano de Jade. Decidimos llevarlo rápidamente al hospital más cercano, el cual era uno nuevo que se había construido cerca del Laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Después de llegar al hospital, los enfermeros atendieron a Maki rápidamente por la seriedad de sus heridas. Solo debíamos esperar un poco para saber como estaba.

-Kige, ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunte -.

-Resulta que los soldados que me atacaron, talvez oyeron de mi que Maki era un amigo mío. –Dijo sonriendo -. Nah, pero era lo mejor, tuve una visión…

-¿Una visión? –Preguntaron todos -.

-Resulta que Kige… como decirlo… tiene visiones del futuro, las cuales todas han sido ciertas si no se interviene. –Dije explicando -.

-Exacto, en mi visión, Jade era corrompido por Zalg y asesinaba a todo el Team Shadow, incluyendo a Maki. –Explico Kige -. Idee un plan para que Maki pudiera escapar mas fácilmente, ya que los miembros una vez entran no pueden irse.

-Ya veo… -Solo hay que esperar a que despierte. –Dije cruzándome de brazos -.

-¿Ustedes vienen con el señor Douraji? –Pregunto un doctor -.

-Si, el es mi primo. –Dije levantándome para estrechar la mano del doctor -.

-Un gusto. Bueno, el joven Maki esta muy fatigado y deshidratado, en estos momentos le pusimos un suero intravenoso para ayudar a su fatiga, debería despertar pronto así que no se preocupen. Los golpes que tiene no son graves ni de seriedad. –Explicaba el doctor -.

-Muchas gracias doctor… -Dije intentando de que me dijera su nombre -.

-Katsuyu, doctor Katsuyu. –Dijo el hombre -.

Les dije a los demás que me quedaría en el hospital a esperar a que Maki abriera los ojos. Los chicos se fueron a empezar el entrenamiento para liberar los ataques finales. Yo mientras me preguntaba cuanto faltaría para que Jade liberase a Zalg… eso se sabría con el tiempo pero sinceramente… no quería ver ese momento.


	13. El Cinturon del Origen Parte 1

**AVISO: Pokemon pertenec a Gamfreak no a mi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan<strong> : Veras, no son hermanos de sangre... ? si eso no mas cual es tu duda?! Ataques finales, se refieren a que todos y cada uno de los starters pueden aprender un ataque final, Fuego es Anillo Igneo, Hierba Planta Feroz y Agua Hidro Cañon. segun los demas existe un cuarto ataque el cual maneja la pequeña Yellow, se trata del Placaje Electrico. Diamond y Pearl son comediantes pobres, era obvio que tenia que inventar algo fome aparte el unico que se rio fue Crimson no fue con intencion de que se rieran XD y Dante queda paraplegico... sin chistes XD

**IPromise-chan** : Todo lo que rodea a Kige es perverso XD para mi es comicmente perverso. SI LANZA TORTAZO, repito son comediantes fomes con gracia poca, pero pueden llegar a ser chistosos a veces. El doctor dijo que estaba delicado XD y no se deshidrato! XD

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIII: El cinturón del Origen. Parte1<br>**

Llevaba unas 10 horas en el hospital esperando noticias de Maki, no había dormido y estaba hambriento. No creo que Maki se moleste si me levanto unos minutos a la cafetería y comprar un café o algo que me despierte, pensé.

Así que me aventure… a perderme en aquel laberinto llamado "hospital". Aun que era realmente pequeño, tenía muchos pasillos y no podía encontrar la cafetería. Pero gracias a una enfermera pude llegar.

Me acerque a ver que había para comer, unos cuantos sándwiches, café, te, leche con chocolate, galletas saladas, etc. Compre un café con un sándwich de queso. Me senté junto a una mesa que daba al jardín del hospital, habían unos niños vestidos con la típica vestimenta de hospitalizado caminando cerca de la pileta del jardín. Unos iban en silla de ruedas y otros caminaban.

-Me preguntaba que hacías aquí. –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí -.

Al voltearme vi a una mujer de ojos grises, pelo rojizo, una figura muy bien formada, su rostro bien parecido, llevaba un vendaje en la frente y un cabestrillo para su brazo lastimado. Efectivamente era aquella mujer del Team Shadow la cual estaba herida.

-Deberías estar en tu cama… -Dijo alerta, aunque estuviera herida, podría ser alguien peligrosa -.

-Deja de estar tan tenso, ya deben de pensar que estoy muerta. –La mujer se acerco al ventanal y poso su brazo sano en el -. Mi nombre es Deborah.

-Soy Crimson Ordeals. –Dije tratando de relajarme un poco -. ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás? No creo la historia de que estabas media muerta y preferiste ser atrapada.

-Tenemos a un niño inteligente. –Deborah sonrío con los ojos cerrados -. ¿Te parece si comemos juntos mientras te cuento lo que quieras saber?

Me impresione mucho, no esperaba que mi enemigo quisiera cooperar tanto. Asentí con la cabeza y le compre, ya que ella no tenía dinero, un jugo con unas galletas saladas. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la que estaba viendo al jardín. Tome unos cuantos sorbos de mi café el cual estaba realmente exquisito o era por el sueño que tenía.

-Primero, ¿Que es eso que le dijiste a Silver? –Pregunte muy curioso -. "Debes vengar a tu hermana"…

-Hace mucho tiempo fui la afortunada esposa de Giovanni, cuando el era mas joven y recién formaba al Team Rocket. –Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo -. En fin, a los pocos años de casarnos, quede embarazada de Giovanni… me sentía bastante feliz ya que lo que mas quería aquel hombre era tener un heredero.

-¿Y que sucedió? –Pregunte -.

-Eran gemelos. –Cuando Deborah dijo esto me impresione mucho, no tenia idea de que Silver pudiera tener una gemela -. Cuando los vi nacer me di cuenta de que no quería que ellos estuvieran en el entorno maléfico del Team Rocket, me arrepentí de permanecer en el. Fueron meses de peleas insistentes para hacer entrar en razón a Giovanni de que abandonase el Team Rocket, pero… solo nos llevo al divorcio, yo tome a mi hija Thesea mientras que Giovanni se quedo con Silver.

-Suponiendo que estoy en lo cierto, tu hija murió mientras estaba en el Team Shadow. –Dije mientras la miraba fijamente -. ¿Por qué hacer eso después de lo que paso con Giovanni? ¿No querías un ambiente mejor para tu hija?

-Quería tener a mis dos hijos y al hombre que amaba… quería deshacer mi pasado para volver a empezar, ahí fue cuando Klein apareció con la oferta de usar a Zalg. –Dijo con odio -. Para evitar escapar arrepentida del Team Shadow habían tomado a Thesea cono "rehén". –Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra rehén -. Thesea no tenia idea de su estado dentro del Team Shadow, ella me apoyaba incondicionalmente… solo quería volver a ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo murió? –Pregunte -.

-En una misión, enviaron a Thesea junto a dos mas a buscar el Ojo de Arceus… trate de impedir eso pero no me hicieron caso, trate de decirles que eran inexpertos en eso y que podría pasar algo, pero nada… Thesea murió durante el colapso del santuario donde se encontraba el artefacto… tu amigo Jade, estaba ahí en la misión.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír eso, querrá ella… ¿Querrá ella matar a Jade también?

-No puedo dejar de pensar que aquel joven dejo morir a Thesea solo para salvarse. –Dijo con mucha ira y dolor en su rostro -.

-Pero no tienes pruebas de que lo haya hecho. –Lo defendí -.

-La oscuridad y maldad en sus ojos es la prueba, ¿Acaso no mato a uno de ustedes? –Dijo tratando de convencerme -. Se ha vuelto despiadado, no le importa que, solo quiere cumplir lo que lo mantiene vivo.

-No le conoces, aparte el no esta muerto, aun respira. –Dije tratando de permanecer firme -.

-¿Crees poder cambiar a tu amigo? –Esta vez su ceño fruncido estaba más marcado -.

-No, no lo creo… porque se que puedo hacerlo. –Dije firme con mi ceño igualmente fruncido -. Nadie conoce a Jade como yo, alguna vez fui su amigo y se que aun queda luz en su interior.

Deborah aun mantenía ese semblante agresivo, aun que de un suspiro raspado volvió a sonreír levemente. Me miro fijamente y me dijo.

-Talvez tu puedas traerlo de vuelta, pero, ¿Los demás querrán tenerlo de vuelta? –Su pregunta me dejo descolocado, no había pensado en eso, ahora con lo que sucedió no se si Red y los demás que estaban de mi lado habrán cambiado su opinión -.

-Yo…

-Lo lamento pero es la verdad, no se realmente si Jade intento salvar a Thesea o la dejo morir, tampoco es con el mi venganza. –Dijo dando una mordida a una galleta y luego un sorbo al jugo -. Quiero destruir al Team Shadow por haber forzado a mi hija a hacer tal cosa.

-Así que era eso… -Dije algo más relajado -. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?

-Sabia que lo dirías, les diré donde están los últimos dos objetos que faltan. –Decía sonriendo -. Dejare a vuestro criterio dejarme ir con ustedes o no.

-Hablare con los demás. –Dije con determinación -. Deberías ir a descansar, iré a ver como sigue Maki.

Deborah asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo. Me levante de la mesa y camine con mi café en mano a la habitación de Maki. Cuando entre, Maki aun seguía dormido, solo esperaba que despertara pronto para contarme lo que sucedió.

Me senté en la silla al lado de la ventana, mientras tomaba de mi café. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando Kige apareció por la puerta. Enarque una ceja al verlo ahí ya que era demasiado raro.

-Debería quitar esto. –Dije alejando una almohada de Kige -.

-No lo voy a asfixiar. –Sonreía el peligris -.

-Ah hah… -Dije con duda -. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Quería saber como estaba, debió aguantar mucho dolor durante su escape. –Decía mientras caminaba a la ventana -. Sugiero que lleves a esa mujer a la misión.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunte curioso y sorprendido -.

-Según mi visión, ella es la clave para salir con vida de las ruinas. –Dijo concentrado en el cielo -.

-Convenceré a los demás. –No tenia idea como decirles a los demás lo de Deborah -.

Kige converso unos detalles del escape de Maki conmigo antes de marcharse. Me quede media hora mas hasta que al fin Maki despertó, su ojo sano se abrió lentamente tratando de reconocer el lugar. Una sonrisa adormilada se dibujo en su rostro cuando me vio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Pregunte suavemente -.

-Bien… algo agotado. –Dijo pestañeando lentamente -.

-Llamare al doctor Katsuyu, para que te vea. –Dije caminando hacia fuera -.

Maki asintió débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente. Camine por los pasillos tratando de encontrar al doctor Katsuyu, esperando que el pudiera revisar a Maki. Luego de unos minutos de caminar, pude verlo a la lejanía, alcé la mano antes de gritar su nombre pero una mano detrás de mí tapando mi boca me detuvo. Trate de safarme pero me sostenía duramente.

-¡Shhh! –Dijo la persona que me sostenía para que me callase -. ¡Cálmate y mira con quien esta el doctor Katsuyu! –Esta vez reconocí su voz aunque fue un susurro -.

-Deborah. –Pensé mientras ella quitaba su mano y me apuntaba en dirección al doctor -.

El doctor Katsuyu hablaba con dos hombres extraños, desde la distancia en que me encontraba no podía distinguirlos muy bien, hasta que pude reconocer algo que me helo la sangre. Ambos tenían números en sus gabardinas. Luego me fije que Katsuyu tenia una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-¡Perro traidor! –Dije de forma baja y raspada -.

-Escucha, este es el momento de confiar en mí. –Dijo Deborah quitándose el cabestrillo -. Hay que sacar a Maki de aquí antes de que lo encuentren.

-Correcto, ven conmigo, debemos actuar rápido. –Dije mientras corrimos hacia la habitación de Maki -.

Nunca pensé en que el Team Shadow podría estar camuflado dentro del hospital de pueblo Paleta. No tenía mas tiempo para pensar, solo debía llegar al cuarto de Maki pronto.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a unos soldados blancos acercarse a la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Maki. Rápidamente tome una Pokeball y la lance.

-¡Ve Brawler! –De la Pokeball salio mi Machamp -.

Los soldados se percataron de nuestra presencia y lanzaron una gran cantidad de Koffings. Ordene a Brawler usar Puño de Fuego rápidamente para acabar con la mayoría de Koffings. Los soldados decidieron retirarse de la habitación, al mismo tiempo llamaron la atención de las enfermeras y los pacientes, sobre todo con los Koffings noqueados.

Entre rápidamente a la habitación y me encontré a Maki apoyado en la pared tratando de caminar. El se encontraba más débil de lo normal, aun para alguien en su estado. Fue cuando note que Maki había sido drogado para evitar que pudiera moverse.

-¡Maki! –Dije pasando su brazo por mi hombro -. ¡Mantente despierto, debemos salir de aquí!

-S-si… -Dijo débilmente -.

Deborah abrió la ventana, rápidamente salio por ella, luego me hizo señas de que le diera a Maki para poder sacarlo. Maki apenas podía mantenerse despierto, así que con cuidado lo senté en la ventana, puse sus piernas por el lado de afuera así Deborah podría atajarlo. Lance despacio a Maki hacia Deborah mientras me apresuraba a salir yo por la ventana.

Me lance afuera ganándome las miradas de unos niños curiosos que nos veían, no le di importancia y me puse a Maki en mi espalda para poder cargarlo mejor. Junto con Deborah cruzamos el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la recepción. Lamentablemente nos esperaban, no tardamos en quedar rodeados.

-¡Maldita sea! –Dije para mis adentros -.

-Estamos en problemas… -Dijo Deborah preocupada -.

-Fue interesante pero deben entregar al joven en su espalda. –Dijo Katsuyu caminando hacia nosotros y deteniéndose a unos pasos -.

-¡Los doctores salvan a sus pacientes, no los entregan a quienes lo quieren muerto! –Grite con ira, las enfermeras huían con los pacientes que cuidaban mientras los soldados del Team Shadow nos rodeaban cada vez más -.

-No soy doctor, soy el reemplazo de esa desertora de ahí. –Apunto a Deborah mientras se quitaba la bata de doctor y debajo mostraba una gabardina negra con el número 3 estampado en rojo -. Katsuyu Gelan, el numero tres de los generales oscuros.

Antes de seguir con la conversación, una gran explosión nos sorprendió en la entrada del hospital mandando a volar a unos cuantos soldados. Un gran agujero se creo del gran impacto y de el un joven de cabellos rojos y otro con un gorro blanco entraron al hospital.

-Espero que valga la pena que Nana y Mimi se ensucien. –Dijo Ruby con sus lentes puestos mientras observaba a los soldados -.

-El edificio esta rodeado por el Team Rocket, no tienen adonde escapar. –Dijo Silver con su Tyranitar a su lado -. O pueden resistirse y dejar que los aplastemos, de cualquier forma quiero estirar los músculos de Tyranitar un rato.

-Esta vez te saldras con la tuya hijo de Giovanni. –Katsuyu lanzo una Pokeball liberando a un Alacazam -. Tele transportación.

En un instante todos desaparecieron del lugar.

-¡Odio que hagan eso! –Refunfuñe mientras sonreía de alegría al ver a Silver y Ruby -.

-Veníamos a ver a Maki cuando nos topamos con algunos soldados del Team Shadow. –Explicaba Ruby -. Por suerte Silver movilizo al Team Rocket.

-Gracias a dios, no sabía que hacer con Maki a mis espaldas y tener que proteger a Deborah. –Dije nombrando a la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado aun vestida con ropa de paciente -.

Silver se quedo mirándola por un momento largo al igual que ella lo miraba a el, fueron unos largos minutos muy incómodos para Ruby y yo. Maki comenzó a despertarse por lo que el momento incomodo se rompió gracias a dios.

-Hay que llevarlo a otra parte, el hospital ya no es seguro. –Dije mirando a Silver -.

-Pues será mejor llevarlo a la mansión y contratamos a un doctor particular. –Dijo caminando hacia fuera del hospital -. Que esa mujer también venga… tengo asuntos que discutir con ella.

Silver camino hasta una de las tantas camionetas que había ahí del Team Rocket. Pronto Deborah y yo junto con Maki a mi espalda nos encaminamos a la que se subió Silver, deje a Maki en el asiento y luego me subí yo junto con Deborah.

El soldado que manejaba llego hasta la mansión de Silver, se estaciono fuera y nos ayudo a trasladar a Maki hasta dentro de la mansión de Silver. El dueño de la mansión, el pelirrojo, nos señalo una habitación equipada con artículos médicos.

-Esta habitación… -Murmuro Deborah -.

-La equipe con todo tipo de artículos médicos, gaste una gran cantidad de dinero en esta habitación. –Dijo abriendo las cortinas y luego la ventana -. Estaba preparada para que Giovanni pudiera resistir su enfermedad.

-Ya veo… -Dije mientras ayudaba a Maki a recostarse -. ¿Cómo te sientes Maki?

-Todo me da vueltas y tengo mucho cansancio… -Dijo apenas audible -.

-La droga que le aplicaron al parecer es bastante fuerte. –Dije mientras me lavaba las manos en el lavamanos que se encontraba ahí -. Silver, ¿Tienes sueros?

-Si, en ese pequeño refrigerador. –Apunto a un pequeño refrigerador al estilo minibar que se encontraba en una esquina -.

-¿Las agujas? –Pregunte mientras sacaba una bolsa de suero -.

-En el armario cerca de la puerta. –Apunto a un gran armario al lado derecho de la entrada de la habitación -.

Tome un pedestal que estaba junto al armario y lo coloque al lado de la cama de Maki, tome alcohol y algodón del armario y limpie el punto del brazo de Maki donde colocaría la intravenosa. Colgué el suero en el pedestal y luego se lo inyecte a Maki.

-Hay que limpiar la droga de su cuerpo, lo mejor es dejarlo dormir por un rato y que tome leche cada dos horas hasta mañana. –Dije como si fuera un doctor -.

Luego de todo el ajetreo, nos reunimos Ruby, Saphire, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Deborah y yo en la sala de estar ya que los demás estaban entrenando, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum estaban aprendiendo el ataque final de sus respectivos Pokemon junto con Red, Yellow, Green y Blue quienes estaban enseñándoles. La cosa es que nos acomodamos los que estábamos.

-Comienza a hablar Deborah. –Ordeno Silver cruzado de brazos -.

-Según la información que obtuve, el Cinturón del Origen se encuentra en Hoenn en la Torre Celeste donde Rayquaza duerme. –Dijo Deborah -. Hay un pasadizo que da a las ruinas subterráneas.

-¿Cómo llegamos ahí? –Pregunto Gold con su palo de pool tras su nuca -.

-Se donde esta el pasadizo, ya que fui yo quien lo encontró. –Deborah se cruzo de brazos quitándose las vendas de su brazo herido -. Esta información es secreta, solo yo conozco de esto.

-¿Cómo se que es confiable lo que dices? –Pregunto Silver -.

-No lo sabes, solo te queda confiar. –Respondió altiva la mujer mientras masajeaba su brazo desvendado -.

-Entonces deberíamos ir rápido a Hoenn. –Dijo Silver ganándose un, "¡¿Qué?!" de parte de todos los presentes a excepción de Deborah -. Debemos al menos apoderarnos de un objeto para poder estar seguro de que no tendrán todos los objetos.

-¡¿Debemos ir ahora, no podemos dormir primero?! –Reclamo Gold -.

-¡El único con derecho a dormír ahora es Maki! –Crystal le dio un golpe en la cabeza Gold quien no se quedo callado -.

-¡No me golpees adicta al trabajo!

-¡No soy adicta al trabajo! –Crystal estaba furiosa -.

-Así se ven ustedes dos cuando pelea. –Dijo Emerald a Ruby y Saphire -.

-¡No es cierto! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo -.

-*Suspiro*. –Silver se levanto del sillón -. Nos vamos de inmediato, en marcha.

-Yo también iré. –Adamantium apareció desde el techo aparentemente escuchando todo -.

-Bien, pero vámonos ya. –Apuro Silver dirigiéndose a una caja fuerte, girando la perilla unas cuantas veces y terminando de abrirla saco algo desde dentro -. Estos son tus Pokemon Deborah, si quieres irte ahora me da lo mismo, si te quedas aun debemos hablar.

Deborah tomo a su equipo y sonrío.

-Me quedare, ¿No tendrás algo de ropa? –Dijo mirando su ropa de hospital -. No quiero tener esta tonta pijama.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, Deborah. –Una voz bastante conocida para Deborah apareció desde las escaleras -.

-Sird… -Dijo Deborah cambiando su semblante a uno de agresividad al igual que Sird quien escondía magistralmente sus intenciones asesinas -.

-Giovanni aun guarda tu ropa. –Dijo Sird -. Te llevare a la habitación.

-Espero no me encierres en una cámara de gas. –Deborah parecía lanzar veneno al igual que Sird -.

-Lo lamento pero es en la mansión de Johto donde esta la cámara de gas, aquí tenemos la gran guillotina. –Antes de que alguna de las dos se sacase un ojo… o un brazo, Silver decidió intervenir.

-Sird, la necesito viva, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. –Con esa orden Sird asintió y condujo a Deborah a su antigua habitación cuando vivía con Giovanni -.

-Esas dos dan miedo juntas. –Susurro Gold a Crystal quien asintió aun mirando el lugar de la escena -.

Luego de un rato, Deborah regreso con un atuendo del Team Rocket antiguo que ella aun guardaba, este consistía en unas botas de cuero negro, una falda mas corta del lado derecho que del izquierdo, una camiseta con una R de color rojo en el centro de esta y una chaquetilla de cuero negro.

Ya estando todos listos, Silver nos dijo que había preparado un jet privado.

-Sird, llama a un doctor en el que confíes y que venga para que cuide de Maki, que los soldados vigilen el cuarto para evitar que algo le pase. –Ordeno a Sird mientras la mujer asentía y se iba -.

Caminamos hasta el jet privado el cual estaba en la plataforma secreta debajo del jardín de Silver. Nos subimos y nos acomodamos en los asientos acolchados que tenia aquel medio de transporte. Pronto una plataforma escondida en el jardín comenzó a abrirse para dar paso al jet escondido bajo tierra. Se tardo 5 minutos en alzar el vuelo.

Mientras volábamos y en cosa de 1 hora ya estábamos en la frontera de Kanto con Johto, Silver se levanta para anunciarnos algo, definitivamente debía ser algo importante.

-Escuchen, cuando venia de buscar a Gold me tope con que Rayquaza dejo la Torre Celeste. –Dije con seriedad -.

-Debió ser causado por la inestabilidad que hay en el espacio-tiempo. –Explicaba Deborah -. Aunque Zalg este en modo de descanso produce pequeñas ondas en el espacio-tiempo alertando a los Pokemon legendarios.

-Los Pokemon Legendarios se alertan cuando sienten cambios en el ambiente, ¿Tanto es el poder de Zalg como para alertar a Rayquaza quien se encuentra en Hoenn? –Pregunto Ruby -.

-Así es, por eso lo mantenemos en una habitación hecha de Adamantina, es lo único que retiene su poder por ahora. –Explicaba la mujer -.

-Ahora que ya se los he dicho, preparaos por cualquier cosa que pueda haber ahí en las ruinas del Cinturón del Origen. –Dijo Silver -. Según se dice el Cinturón del Origen tiene la capacidad de otorgar al usuario la capacidad de regenerarse al igual que puede regenerar a los demás.

-En otras palabras serias prácticamente inmortal. –Resumió Deborah -. Nuestro líder, Balduin quería el cinturón para poder resistir los ataques de Zalg y poder controlarlo, pero recurrió a Jade primero, quien todos piensan que es el elegido.

Nos tardamos unas 4 horas en llegar al Pilar Celeste. Al bajar del jet fuimos inmediatamente atacados por una avalancha de Pokemon salvaje.

-¡Son Claydols! –Advirtió Ruby lanzando a Zuzu, su Swampert -. ¡Zuzu usa Disparo Lodo!

-¡Sceptile, usa Hoja Aguda! –Ordeno el pequeño Emerald -.

-¡Toro, golpéalos con tu Patada Ígnea! –Ordeno Saphire a su Blaziken -.

-¡Derry, usa Tornado de Hojas! –Yo libere a mi Serperior el cual obedeció mi orden -.

-¡Felarigarth, usa Surf! –Esta vez fue Silver -.

-¡Alakazam, Psiconda! –Fue Deborah quien comenzó a ayudar -.

Zuzu lanzo su Disparo Lodo hacia unos Claydols que cayeron fácilmente. Luego Toro salto encima de unos Claydols que se encontraban mas atrás, los golpeo con sus patadas envueltas en fuego. Mas adelante había unos cuantos que amenazaban con destruir el jet, pero Sceptile uso su Hoja Aguda para derrotarlos fácilmente. El turno de Derry llego cuando los Claydols del medio se preparaban para atacar, lanzo una gran cantidad de hojas que al instante comenzaron a formar un tornado. Alakazam lanzo a todos los Claydols a un solo punto gracias a su Psiconda y por ultimo Felarigarth los derroto a todos con una gigantesca ola.

Luego de acabar con todos los salvajes, el grupo se preguntaba como es que atacaron de la nada. Era obvio que fue una trampa para evitar que alguien se acerque al cinturón. Pero no nos rendiriamos, nos encaminamos al gran pilar celeste el cual se veía muy deteriorado. Deborah fue al camino donde comenzaba la escalera, hurgando por la pared presiono un botón haciendo aparecer un pasadizo secreto hacia abajo.

-Es hora de ir ahí. –Dijo Deborah bajando seguida de nosotros -.


	14. El Cinturon del Origen Parte 2

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan: <strong>Si fue bastante Gay la frasesita esa pero es una relacion de mejores amigos que Jade no recuerda. Pfff Deborah es loquita XD tiene lo suyo pero es loquita XD y que autoridad como madre ni que ocho cuartos, se desaparece y mas encima se una al team shadow tiene todo el derecho de tratarla como extraña el pobre prometido de Mid. NOOOO! Crimson ama a Ada! no a Jade!

******IPromise**: Si pero Maki no pesa tanto Xd es livianito, es un perro traido es Katsuyu. Relaciones tensas son mi especialidad al escribir XD Rayquaza salio de la torre y ya veran porque uuuuu XD pfff y obvio que habran peleas XD y entretenimiento de por medio :P

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIV: El Cinturón del Origen. Parte 2<strong>

**Diamond:**

_Red, Green y Blue eran excelentes maestros, nuestros superiores nos enseñaban como usar los ataques finales de nuestros Pokemon. Gracias a Red, Wig y yo lo aprendimos en cosa de horas pero… La señorita y Pearl tenían problemas para aprenderlo, cosa que los tenían con humo saliendo de su cabeza._

_Ya que había terminado con todo, estaba sentado en las gradas del Gimnasio del maestro Green comiendo unas galletas. Mientras la señorita y Pearl seguían entrenando duro con la maestra Blue y el maestro Green._

_Pero no iba bien…_

_-¡Empoleon, Hidro Cañón! –Ordeno la señorita algo enojada -._

_Empoleon trato de lanzar su ataque pero aun no salía. Ahí fue cuando la señorita exploto, su semblante calmado y serio se quebró en mil pedazos._

_-¡Estoy harta! –Grito la señorita -. ¡Es ridículo este ataque, no lo necesito!_

_-¡Pero señorita, hay que seguir intentándolo! –Replico Pearl -._

_-¡Que no! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado -._

_Era increíble que Pearl no haya podido calmarla, por lo general el era el que la hacia entrar en razón. No esta vez, la señorita estaba algo estresada por no poder completar el ataque final._

_-Señorita, solo siga esforzándose, pronto lo lograra. –Dije apoyándola -._

_-¡Tu cállate Diamond o are que Empoleon te golpee, tu no estas preocupado por que lo aprendiste rápido! –Dijo enojada, debo decir que baje la mirada para evitarla -. _

_-Es hora de descansar. –Dijo Green -._

_-¡Pero maestro Green, aun quiero intentarlo! –Replico Pearl -._

_-No, creo que el estrés del grupo subió demasiado empezando por Platinum. –El maestro Green dijo sin pelos en la lengua -. Será mejor que te calmes chica malcriada y espero te disculpes con Diamond._

_-¡¿Qué?! –La señorita esta casi que explotaba cuando Blue la tomo del brazo y se la llevo del Gimnasio a la ciudad -._

_-No esperaba eso de Platinum, se veía tan serena y entusiasmada. –Dijo Red con sus brazos tras la nuca -._

_-La señorita es buena aprendiendo, no tarda mucho pero al parecer no le gusta no entender como funciona. –Dijo Pearl -._

_-Espero que la señorita no se haya enojado conmigo. –Esta vez hable yo algo cabizbajo -._

_-Seguro Blue la tranquiliza un rato… -Dijo Green no dándole importancia -. Ahora largo del gimnasio y descansen._

_Pearl asintió y me arrastro afuera del gimnasio. Caminamos por ciudad Verde para despejarnos un rato de lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Luego nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza para practicar nuestro doble acto pero no me encontraba con ganas de pensar en los chistes._

_-¡¿Qué te sucede Día, digo Diamond?! –Decía Pearl con enojo -._

_-Es que no me encuentro con humor Pearl. –Le dije temeroso, sin tocar mis galletas desde hace un buen rato -._

_-¿No tienes hambre Día? –Pregunto Pearl -._

_-La verdad es que no. –Dije mirando el paquete de galletas -._

_-¿Por qué te preocupa que la señorita se enoje contigo? Conmigo lo hace todo el tiempo. –Dijo tratando de subir mi ánimo -._

_-Es que no… no lo entenderías Pearl. –Decidí fingir que me sentía bien tomando una galleta y depositándola en mi boca -._

_-¿No lo entendería? –Dijo pensando -. Día, digo Diamond… ¿Te gusta la señorita?_

* * *

><p><strong>Platinum:<strong>

_Blue me saco fuera del gimnasio rápidamente, la verdad es que pasear por la ciudad Verde me hizo bastante bien y pude ver que fui muy malcriada._

_-De veras lo siento Blue… -Dije mientras miraba el suelo -._

_-Ya, no te preocupes, que todo esta bien. –Dijo ella mientras me daba un helado -. Pero deberías disculparte don Diamond y Pearl, los trataste muy mal._

_-Lo se, a penas volvamos pediré disculpas a todos. –Dije sonriendo -. Debería trabajar mas duro para lograr el ataque de Hidro Cañón._

_-Por supuesto, después de todos, siempre hay alguien que se demora más que el resto. –Dijo Blue -. En mi caso, fui la que lo aprendió mas rápido, en el caso de Johto, Gold fue el que mas tardo y así va._

_-Espero que tengas razón. –Dije mientras pasábamos por fuera de la plaza -._

_Caminábamos tranquilas hasta que escuchamos algo. Eran Diamond y Pearl quienes hablaban tranquilamente. Blue sonrío y luego desvío su mirada hacia a mi, me tomo del brazo y nos escabullimos cerca de ellos para escuchar, aunque me negaba, Blue me tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido._

_-¿No lo entendería? –Dijo Pearl pensando -. Día, digo Diamond… ¿Te gusta la señorita?_

_En ese momento tanto yo como Diamond abrimos los ojos al máximo, ahí fue cuando me concentre en escuchar todo lo que ellos decían. No podía evitar predecir lo que Diamond tenía que decir._

_-¡P-P-Pearl, no lo digas tan fuerte alguien podría escuchar! –Se apresuro Diamond -._

_-Entonces si te gusta. –Resumió Pearl -._

_-Bueno yo… -Diamond dudo unos segundos -. Claro que me gusta, pero la señorita jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, aparte, aun debe estar enfadada conmigo por lo que sucedió en el gimnasio._

_-¡No hables así, la conozco, se le pasara! –Dijo Pearl palmeando a su amigo en la espalda -._

_Me quede paralizada al escuchar aquella declaración de parte de Diamond. ¿Yo le gusto?_

_-Uy, ya se fueron… -Dijo Blue volteando a verme -. ¿Te sientes bien Plati? Estas toda roja._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Dije tomando mi espejo de bolsillo y efectivamente, estaba como tomate -. ¡N-n-n-no es nada, d-d-d-debe ser que me resfríe, si eso es… achu achu! –Fue lamentable ese estornudo fingido -._

_-Platinum… ¿Debo aparentar creerme eso? –Pregunto Blue con los ojos entrecerrados -._

_-¡Esta bien, solo me dejo sorprendida esa declaración! –Dije apenada -._

_-¡Ya veo! –Blue se acerco a mi oído -. También te gusta Diamond._

_-¡¿Qué?! –En ese momento creo que colapse por que todo se fue a negro -._

* * *

><p><strong>Blue:<strong>

_-Hey… ¿Estas bien?... Platinum… -Pique la mejilla de Plati con mi dedo pero al parecer, se había desmayado -._

_Tome mi teléfono y llame a Red, quien seguramente podría estar con Yellow ya que era con ella con quien debía hablar. Aparte, Yellow no le gusta usar celulares o cosas así._

_-¿Hola? –Contesto un agitado Red -._

_-¿Me pasas a Yellow?_

_-Hola Blue… Yellow esta algo ocupada. –Dijo Red -._

_-¿En que esta ocupada? –Pregunte -._

_A continuación, se escucho un gemido de Yellow al otro lado de la línea, fue algo como si fuera de placer._

_-¡¿Qué demonios hacen par de pervertidos?! -Grite por el teléfono a lo cual me gane la mirada de todos los de la plaza -. ¡¿No podías esperar a que terminaran para contestar?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Red:<strong>

_Red aparto el teléfono de su oído con molestia por el alto volumen de la voz de Blue. Luego dio un suspiro y miro a Yellow quien estaba comiendo un delicioso helado de miel de Combee traída por su tío desde Sinnoh, lo que causo el gemido de placer. Mientras que Red estaba haciendo abdominales cuando Blue contesto._

_-Blue… no estamos haciendo nada. –Dijo Red con los ojos entrecerrados -._

_-¿Es Blue? –Pregunto inocentemente Yellow -._

_-Si, ya se esta imaginando cosas. –Dijo rodando los ojos -._

* * *

><p><strong>Blue:<strong>

_-Esta bien solo dame con Yellow de una vez. –Escuche como Red bufo y le paso el teléfono a Yellow -._

_-¿Qué sucede Blue? –Pregunto Yellow -._

_Me tome mi tiempo para explicar todo detenidamente a Yellow, debo admitirlo, soy muy chismosa y la única que no podría revelar secretos es Yellow. Somos muy buenas amigas y por eso puedo contarle todo. La cosa es que mientras Platinum seguía desmayada yo le contaba lo que sucedió a Yellow._

_-Espera, ¿Aun sigue desmayada? –Pregunto Yellow preocupada -._

_-Déjame ver. –Pique de nuevo su mejilla y ninguna respuesta -. Eso creo._

_-¡Blue! –Grito Yellow -. ¡¿Cómo es que no la llevas a un lugar donde pueda descansar?!_

_-Bueno bueno, ¿Puedes pedirle a Red que venga a la plaza de ciudad Verde para que me ayude? Después de todo no quiero cargarla todo el camino a pueblo Paleta. –Dije mientras miraba al cielo -. Que sea rápido, creo que lloverá._

_-Esta bien, iré junto con Red a ver que pasa. –Y corto la llamada -._

_Mientras pasaban los minutos, yo leí una revista que traía en mi bolso. Platinum aun no parecía despertar y los minutos pasaban. Al cabo de 20 minutos, Red y Yellow llegaron._

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Pregunte curiosa -._

_-Red quería darse un baño. –Contesto la pequeña Yellow -._

_-Si, claro, picarones. –Bromee -. Red, carga a Plati._

_-¿Ahora soy tu esclavo? –Pregunto el campeón de Kanto algo enojado -._

_-Red, por favor, puede pescar un resfrío aquí. –Pidió la pequeña Yellow a lo que Red no pudo negarse -._

_Red cargo a Platinum en su espalda y caminamos hasta la casa de Yellow que se ubicaba por el medio del bosque Verde. Pusimos a Platinum en el sillón mientras Yellow le preparaba un te de hierbas._

_-He notado una cosa, ¿Dónde están Silver y los demás? –Pregunte curiosa -._

_-Pues no lo se, pensé que se encontraban en la mansión Rocket. –Dijo Red sin darle importancia -._

_-Pero Silver tiene su teléfono apagado y no quiero preguntarle a Sird… como detesto a esa mujer. –Gruñí al nombrar a la bestia del Team Rocket -._

_-Deberíamos ir a ver. –Propuso Red -._

_-No se, quizás deberíamos esperar a que despierte Platinum. –Propuso Yellow -._

_-¡Chicos! –Escuchamos el grito de Pearl desde afuera -._

_Abrimos la puerta y este entro todo agitado, detrás venia un agotado Diamond que casi se desmayaba, ya teníamos suficiente con una ya desmayada._

_-¿Qué sucede Pearl? –Pregunto Red -._

_-¡Es sobre Silver y los demás…! –Dijo recuperando el aliento -. ¡Se fueron en busca del Cinturón del Origen!_

_-¡¿Qué dices?! –Gritamos al mismo tiempo despertando a Platinum -._

* * *

><p>Bajamos por el pasadizo secreto que Deborah abrió para nosotros, por fortuna teníamos linternas ya que se encontraba muy oscuro ahí abajo. El sitio era muy diferente de que como era arriba en el Pilar Celeste, las paredes estaban hechas de un metal duro con inscripciones grabadas como si las hubieran hecho con láser.<p>

Extrañamente, no habíamos visto Pokemon salvajes, lo que nos tenía alerta en cuanto a las trampas. Adamantium se encontraba caminando junto con nosotros tratando de identificar las trampas, de algo sirve tener una Ninja en el grupo.

-¡Emerald, no te muevas! –Se apresuro Adamantium -.

-¡¿Q-q-q-que sucede?! ¡¿Voy a morir?! ¡Voy a morir! –Grito sin control el joven Emerald -.

-No es eso, mira al suelo. –Dijo Ada apuntando a una pequeña insignia dorada con forma de un animal parecido a un caballo -. Recógelo, puede serle útil.

Emerald suspiro y recogió aquel símbolo, pero Ruby y Saphire lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados de manera burlesca. El pequeño hizo una rabieta pero se paso al rato y seguimos caminando.

Deborah nos guío hasta una puerta bastante grande, Silver, Ruby, Emerald y yo nos ofrecimos… bueno, tuvimos que obligar a Ruby para abrir la pesada puerta. Al fin y al cabo de nuestro gran esfuerzo la abrimos de par en par. Adentro nos encontramos con que había tres caminos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Deborah -. Esto es imposible, estos tres caminos no estaban aquí.

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Silver -.

-Quiero decir que el camino cambio, recuerdo que antes solo había un sendero pero decidí retroceder por el peligro de que habían trampas. –Dijo Deborah -.

-Eso quiere decir que estas ruinas cambian cada cierto tiempo. –Dedujo Ruby -.

-Es lo más probable, deberíamos separarnos en grupo. –Propuse -.

-Sugiero que nos dividamos en los tríos de siempre. –Dijo Ada -. Serian, Gold, Crystal y Silver. Ruby, Saphire y Emerald. El señor Crimson, Deborah y yo.

-Suena bien. –Dijo Gold tomando la mano de Crystal -.

-Entonces yo y mi grupo iremos por el centro. –Dijo Silver caminando -.

-Nosotros por la izquierda. –Señalo Ruby -.

-Supongo que por el que queda. –Dije caminando al camino de la derecha -.

Y así nos separamos, supusimos que todos los caminos podrían llevar al artefacto pero por precaución era mejor dividirnos en grupos. Adamantium iba a la delantera inspeccionando si es que había trampas mientras Deborah trataba de ver si reconocía el camino. Yo solo me encontraba dibujando en una libreta, aunque era un dibujo a la rápida, se podía notar que éramos Ada y yo de pequeños. Debía ser sincero, yo siempre estuve enamorado de Adamantium Weiss pero si ella solo me ve como su señor, tengo que emplearme más para conquistarla.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, caminamos un largo tramo durante 30 minutos, Adamantium avisaba de las trampas por lo que llegamos al final rápidamente cuando…

-Deténganse… ¿Escuchan eso? –Pregunto Ada -.

-¿Qué sucede? No escucho. –Dije poniendo más atención para ver si sentía algo -.

En efecto, era un sonido tenue que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte. Parecía u sonido metálico tal vez muy pesado.

-¡Viene de arriba! –Advertí mientras veíamos como el sonido se hacia mas notorio cada vez -.

-¡Aléjense, puede ser una trampa! –Adamantium dio un salto hacia atrás al igual que nosotros -.

No tardo en salir una gran esfera de acero desde el techo. Adamantium tomo un kunai de entre sus ropas preparada para todo. Deborah tomo a sus Pokemon Bel, Weep y Vic. Mientras que yo tenia en mano a Axel y Brawler.

-Aquellos que deseen el cinturón, superen la prueba del guardián… -Dijo una voz etérea -.

En ese instante la gran esfera saco una especie de patas de metal, eran 6 en total. Desde los lados saco dos grandes guadañas y desde el centro una especie de cañón. Donde seria la cabeza salia un gran ojo blanco. Se disponía a atacarnos con todo lo que tenia, si es que lo veía desde un punto de vista Pokemon, seria un tipo Acero.

-¡Ada, lanza un kunai con papel explosivo dentro del cañón cuando tengas la oportunidad, Deborah y yo atacaremos para hacer una oportunidad! –Señale mientras liberaba a Axel y Brawler -.

-¡Si! –Dijo Ada mientras preparaba una kunai mientras liberaba a un Magmar -. ¡Magmar puede ayudar también!

-¡Vamos! ¡Axel, utiliza Lanzallamas! ¡Brawler, usa Puño de Fuego! –Ordene -.

-¡Bel, Semillas Drenadoras! ¡Weep, Paralizador! ¡Vic, Látigo Cepa a sus patas! –Ordeno Deborah -.

-¡Magmar, Puño de Fuego! –Adamantium dio un salto hacia el techo quedando sujeto a este como si caminara en el suelo -.

Los ataques de fuego impactaron de lleno con el metálico cuerpo poniéndolo al rojo vivo. Luego las drenadotas de Deborah rebotaron con su cuerpo, lo que era extraño ya que hasta los tipos metálicos podían recibir este ataque. Al igual que las drenadotas, el Paralizador no funciono, así que las tácticas para inmovilizarlo estaban fallando. Por suerte el Látigo Cepa funciono haciendo caer a la gran esfera quedando con el cañón mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Ahora Ada! –Dije mientras ella corría por el techo -.

-¡Toma! –Ada lanzo su kunai con fuerza para lograr hacerlo entrar dentro del cañón -.

Lo que no esperábamos era que la gran esfera volvió a su forma redonda, el kunai reboto explotando superficialmente. Ada logro esquivar la explosión a tiempo al igual que yo y Deborah.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dije mientras la esfera se transformo en su modo ataque, cargo un gran rayo lanzándolo al instante derribando a Magmar y Axel -. ¡Demonios, Brawler, Puño de Hielo!

Mi Machamp se lanzo dando varios puños envueltos en aire frío. Cada puñetazo envolvía de hielo una parte de su cuerpo, Brawler siguió hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en hielo.

-¡Chicos, Látigo Cepa en grupo! –Los Pokemon de Deborah envolvieron el cuerpo del guardián con los látigos para inmovilizarlo -.

-¡Aquí voy! –Dijo Ada corriendo lo más rápido que podía -.

La esfera trato de volver a su estado redondo pero debido al hielo se demoro mucho. Ada lanzo la kunai con magistral certeza haciendo que entrara dentro del cañón. No tardo más de 3 segundos cuando la kunai exploto, el impacto provoco una gran expansión de la esfera no llegando a explotar, pero cayendo derrotado.

-Eso estuvo raro… -Dije mientras miraba a los demás -. ¡Ada!

Ada me miro con cara de extrañada, le apunte a su brazo y noto que había una herida en el, la sangre brotaba de esta pero Ada decidió dejarla así.

-Es solo un rasguño. –Dijo volteando hacia otro lado -.

-¡Ni hablar! –Tome su brazo acercándolo a mí -.

Rompí un poco de mi camiseta, así podría hacer una venda provisional por el momento. Envolví la herida en la tela apretando con fuerza para que el sangrado se detuviera. Luego mire a Adamantium con una sonrisa a lo que ella se sonrojo, no pude evitar sonreír mas ante su cara hermosamente roja.

-Con esto bastara, trata de no moverlo mucho hasta que estemos de vuelta. –Dije a lo que ella asintió -.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:<strong>

_Con Saphire y Emerald caminamos un larguísimo tramo por el camino que habíamos elegido. Definitivamente no era lo mío estar en estas ruinas todas mugrosas y asquerosas. Sentía que me volvería loco, tenia que colocarme perfume cada 5 minutos, ¡Era horrible!_

_-¡Ruby, detén eso, estas contaminando el ambiente con esa estupida colonia! –Grito Saphire -._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Este lugar es horripilante! –Rebatí -._

_-Oigan ustedes dos, no es hora de luchar entre nosotros, mejor fíjense en eso. –Emerald apunto con su pequeño brazo ya que no llevaba sus zancos ni sus brazos mecánicos pero había crecido algo desde el último tiempo -._

_El lugar al que apuntaba el joven Emerald, era la salida de aquel camino, me sentí muy feliz pero no duro mucho, ya que una gran esfera de acero salio del techo y al poco rato esta se convirtió en una especie de araña con un cañón en el medio y unas guadañas por los lados._

_-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Pregunte impresionado -._

_-¡Toro, ve! –Saph libero a su Blaziken el cual comenzó sacando llamas de sus piernas y puños -. ¡Patada Ígnea!_

_El Pokemon tipo fuego-lucha dio un gran salto con su pierna envuelta en fuego, una gran voltereta y terminando con un gran golpe de talón. La gran esfera salió gravemente herida con una gran hendidura en la zona del golpe que era la superior._

_-¡Snorlax, ve! –Emerald lanzo su Pokeball liberando a su gran Snorlax -. ¡Usa Desenrollar!_

_El gran Pokemon comenzó a rodar hacia la gran esfera con gran velocidad. Pero esta vez la gran esfera lanzo lo que parecía ser un Híper Rayo hacia Snorlax quien salio disparado hacia atrás totalmente debilitado._

_-¡Snorlax, no! –Grito Emerald mientras la gran esfera se dirigía a nosotros -._

_-¡Toro, utiliza Doble Patada! –Ordeno Saph mientras Toro corría y daba sus dos patadas a la gran esfera -._

_-¡Supongo que habrá que ensuciarse! –Dije tomando una Pokeball de mi cinturón -. ¡Ve Mimi!_

_De mi Pokeball salio un gran Milotic, Mimi, ella es tan hermosa, ha ganado concursos de bellezas inclusive cuando era un Feebas. Definitivamente, Mimi es mi orgullo en concursos Pokemon de la categoría belleza, pero no se equivoquen lo que tiene de bella también lo tiene de poderosa._

_-¡Utiliza Cola Férrea! –Ordene a Mimi mientras su cola comenzaba a brillar hermosamente -. ¡A las patas!_

_Mimi rápidamente y de forma serpenteante, se movió cerca de la esfera y con un certero ataque rompió una de las patas de la esfera. El guardián cayó duramente al suelo._

_-¡Saphire, ahora! –Avise para que intentara un ataque potente -. _

_-¡Toro, Anillo Ígneo! –Ordeno Saphire, el más grande ataque de fuego -._

_Un concentrado ataque de fuego salio de las manos del Blaziken, era tan potente que desde la distancia donde estábamos Emerald, Saphire y yo se podía sentir el gran calor del potente rayo de fuego. El ataque impacto contra la esfera poco a poco volviéndola roja por la temperatura del acero. No tardo mucho cuando el potente rayo atravesó la gran esfera haciéndola caer derrotada._

_-Buen trabajo Saph. –Dije sonriéndole -._

_-Gracias Ruby… -Dijo sonrojada -._

_-Chicos, creo que se esta levantando… -Señalo el pequeño Emerald -._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Gritamos Saphire y yo al mismo tiempo -._

_En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo desde el otro lado de la pared, ¿Acaso era otra esfera? ¡No podríamos con dos! Debía sacar de aquí a Saphire y Emerald. Pero algo paso que no me esperaba, un gran Híper Rayo traspaso la pared justo dando de lleno a la dañada esfera y al mismo tiempo saliendo otra esfera de acero totalmente despedazada la cual choco con la otra quedando incrustado en la pared._

_-Ese Tyranithar tuyo se pasa de vez en cuando, ni siquiera nos dejas pelear Silver. –Dijo Gold saliendo del agujero -. ¡Mire, es el chico cursi, la chica salvaje y el duende!_

_-¡Gold, deja de llamarlos así! –Regaño Crystal a su novio -. Disculpen chicos._

_-Ya me acostumbre, no hay problema. –Dije mientras ponía mis brazos tras mi nuca -._

_-Para ti es tan fácil decirlo… -Dijeron Emerald y Saphire con una extraña aura negra llena de depresión -._

_-Será mejor que sigamos adelante, solo espero que los demás lleguen a salvo. –Dijo Silver regresando a su Pokemon -._

* * *

><p>Al fin salimos del laberinto y al salir nos encontramos con una gran puerta doble, la mitad derecha era de oro y la otra era de plata. Mi corazón estaba que salio de mi pecho por la impresión de estar frente a un legendario objeto.<p>

-Aquí es. –Hablo Deborah -. Para abrirla necesitamos algo aquí.

Señalo un punto con forma de caballo o algo parecido… ahora que lo pensaba había visto esa forma… ¡claro! Era la insignia que recogió Emerald cuando llegamos

-¡Chicos! –Grito Gold junto con los demás que estaban detrás de el -.

-¡Que alegría que se encuentran bien! –Dije con emoción -. ¡Emerald dame la cosa que recogiste cuando llegamos!

-¿Esta? –Dijo sacando la insignia, ahora realizaba la idea de que tenia la forma de Arceus -.

-¡Si, esa! –Tome la insignia y la coloque en la puerta -.

Las cerraduras de la puerta se abrieron rápidamente, causando un gran estruendo las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Cuando iban por la mitad pude ver el interior de la sala. Dentro había un altar iluminado por una extraña luz de la cual no sabía de donde provenía.

Al entrar todos a la habitación, esta se ilumino completamente, al principio pensábamos que era una trampa para los que trataran de robar el objeto. Pero algo sucedió, una luz deslumbrante salia del objeto, esta era tan brillante como el sol pero calida como el amor de una madre, me sentía muy tranquilo y extrañamente en paz. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a tomar forma.

-¡Es… es Arceus! –Dijo Gold impresionado -.

-¡Imposible, el debería estar dormido! –Rebatió Silver -.

-En efecto jóvenes valientes, aun estoy en mi letargo. –Dijo la luz con forma de Arceus -. Esto es solo una imagen que deje en caso de que jóvenes que tuvieran intenciones llenas de justicia pudieran recibir. –Explicaba -.

-¿No debería haber una ultima trampa? –Pregunto Deborah -.

-Se activaría solo si una persona con intenciones corruptas entrara. –Arceus parecía desvanecerse por pequeños milisegundos -. No me queda mucho así que se los diré rápido… No deben dejar que Zalg recupere sus energías, hace mucho tiempo me costo sellar sus poderes dentro de los objetos que cree, cada uno llevaba los poderes de Zalg tanto como los míos… Zalg fue creado para que los humanos pudieran aprender sobre los errores y la redención. Pero con los años, el corazón de Zalg se corrompió debido a que no tenia esperanza en que algún día los humanos no podrían cometer errores… los humanos viven para equivocarse y aprender de esos fallos, pero Zalg creía que en algún momento serian perfectos, ante la desesperanza de que serian imperfectos de por vida, decidió destruirlos y sus mas oscuros poderes despertaron.

-¿Qué hacemos si llegase a despertar? –Pregunte -.

-Solo todos los objetos legendarios pueden traerme antes de tiempo, tanto como para poder despertar a Zalg también sirven. –Explico Arceus con un deje de preocupación -. Ya se me agota el tiempo, luchen, consigan la ayuda de los Pokemon Legendarios que puedan y salven al chico cuyo corazón esta envuelto en la oscuridad ya que talvez, esa oscuridad pueda volverse su luz… no toda la oscuridad es malvada, depende todo de cómo se use… jóvenes valientes… este es el ultimo objeto que queda… las Botas Lunares fueron robadas hace poco… impidan… que este… objeto… caiga en manos equivocadas…

Con esto, la luz exploto dejando solo su rastro en el aire. Cerré mi puño con fuerza sintiendo que el mundo nos fue encomendado por el mismísimo Arceus. Camine hasta el altar observando el hermoso cinturón con incrustaciones de joyas, al igual que el Guante de Arceus este era de una combinación de plata y oro.

-Bien, solo tenemos un problema… -Dije volteando a ver a los demás -. ¿Cómo lo tomamos? Si alguno lo toca se quedara adherido.

-Sabia que lo preguntarías, por eso traje una bolsa y guantes de Adamantina. –Dijo sacando desde su bolso los dichosos objetos -.

Se puso los guantes mientras yo sostenía la bolsa, con cuidado la depósito dentro y la cerró. Ya la misión estaba completada, justo en ese momento Silver se comunico con los demás avisándoles que ya íbamos de regreso.

Un camino secreto se abrió en la cámara del objeto, nos metimos por este y solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la salida donde nos esperaba el jet junto con un soldado Rocket que manejaba el aparato. Sin dudarlo nos subimos y partimos rumbo a Kanto. En el camino, Silver puso el objeto en una caja fuerte que ahí había. Ya sabiamos lo que teníamos que hacer, esta vez éramos nosotros los que teníamos un objeto y podríamos defenderlo.


	15. Una noche de locos

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen, la fea de Mid le pertenece a Aedo-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Aedo-chan:** Yo creo que a todos nos pasa que estamos leyendo algo y no era nada XD Blue es muy cochinona XD TYRANITHAR COMBINACION DE TELETUBIE CON HERCULES!? No es peor que como cuando Squall pidio perdon... odie el fic XD no se cuales son los que mas te gustan, por lo menos hoy saldran algunos de los de la fea de Mid.

**IPromise: **Platinum es la señorita es una forma de respeto! De hecho se desmayo por la emocion tu entender me a miXD espero que todas osea ustedes dos que decian que Ruby era gay cambien de opinion desde hoy, si no, busquen el capitulo 259 del manga de Pokemon Special y veran una escena hermosa de hecho es la que detalle en los recuerdos de Ruby. Si! los enfrentare en una batalla que hara sufrir a muchos y a pocos. Los artefactos son los poderes de Zalg y Arceus materializados en partes del cuerpo, por ejemplo el guante de arceus es para tocar la verdad del corazon. pero en el fondo es un set XD

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, dejen Review, a mi parecer me gusto mucho el capitulo, el mejor hasta ahora.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XV: Una noche de locos.<strong>

El viaje de vuelta a Kanto estuvo tranquilo, y pensar que solo estuvimos fuera unas 12 horas. En fin, cuando llegamos a ciudad Verde, estaba lloviendo ahí por lo que nos costo un poco mas de lo esperado aterrizar, pero al final lo logramos.

Llegamos a la casa de Silver y ahí nos esperaban los demás con sus caras de enojo y reproche. Lo entendía, después de todo éramos un equipo y nadie les aviso nada.

-Se lo que dirán, y no es que me interese. –Dijo Silver adelantándose -. Pero conseguimos lo que fuimos a buscar.

Silver mostró un maletín negro a los demás, todos lo miraban con incógnita ya que no tenían idea de lo que pudiera haber ahí.

-¡Chicos, logramos conseguir el Cinturón del Origen! –Dijo Gold con emoción -.

Las expresiones de enojo desaparecieron al instante, fue como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiaran de parecer y decidieran hacer la vista gorda a lo que habíamos hecho. De hecho todos nos felicitaban y tenían esperanzas de detener al Team Shadow ahora que podíamos evitar el despertar de Zalg.

-¡Ya lo se! –Dijo Blue chasqueando sus dedos -. ¡Festejemos esto! Después de todo, nunca podemos divertirnos.

-¡Suena excelente! –Dijo Gold con Ruby -.

-Me niego rotundamente a ir. –Dijeron Green y Silver al mismo tiempo -.

-¡Vamos Silv, no seas así, debemos despejarnos! –Dijo Blue abrazando al pequeño pelirrojo -. ¿Si? –Le guiño el ojo -.

-Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran… -Dijo Silver escondiendo su cara roja como su cabello -.

-Creo que estaría bien, después de todo, nos enfrentaremos a algo muy peligroso. –Dijo Red -. Aparte, tenemos al Team Rocket de nuestra parte.

-¡Bien, será mañana en mi casa! –Dijo Blue -. Tienen que estar ahí puntuales a las 9:00 pm, sobre todo tu Green. –Y de nuevo guiño su ojo, pero Green se mantuvo igual como si no le afectara -.

-Es una perdida de tiempo, pero como quieran. –Dijo el líder de gimnasio -.

-¿Qué dices Ada? –Pregunte a mi Ninja favorita -.

-Si usted va, tengo que estar ahí para defenderlo si es que algo ocurre… -Dijo Ada volteando la mirada -.

-¡Pero no iras vestida así Adamantium, tu te vienes con nosotras a comprar ropa decente! –Dijo Blue tomando a Ada de la mano y de paso a Yellow -. ¡Y tú ni te escapas cazabichos!

-¡No quiero! –Gritaban al mismo tiempo las rubias -.

-Señorita, usted debería ir también, creo que le haría bien después de su desfallecimiento por el entrenamiento. –Dijo inocentemente Diamond -.

-S-s-s-si… -Dijo mientras corría en busca de Blue con su cara sonrojada -.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunte a Red -.

-Una larga historia. –Respondió -.

-En fin, iré a dejar esto dentro de la habitación de seguridad. –Dijo Silver subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso de la mansión Rocket -.

-¡Hey Saphire, deberías ir a buscar algo bonito para la fiesta, si quieres yo te hago un vestido! –Dijo Ruby -.

-¡Sabes que no me gustan los vestidos! –Dijo alejándose de Ruby -.

-¡Pero si te quedan bien! –Rebatió el del gorro blanco -.

-¡No, déjame! –Dijo huyendo detrás de Blue -.

-Igual le are un lindo vestido. –Dijo mientras salía por la puerta -.

-Diamond, Pearl, Gold, Emerald, Crystal, Green, Red. ¿Qué harán ustedes? –Pregunte curioso -.

-Día y yo practicaremos un rato. –Respondió Pearl -.

-Crys supongo que ira a ayudar al profesor Oak, yo me iré a descansar. –Dijo Gold -.

-Yo iré a ver que hacen Yellow y las demás chicas. –Dijo Red -.

-Supongo que tendré que cerrar el gimnasio. –Dijo Green -.

-¿Acaso nos dejan fuera de la fiesta? –Una voz llamo la atención de nosotros, venia de la entrada -.

-¡Kanadei! –Dijimos al mismo -.

-El mismo. –Dijo guiñando un ojo con estilo mientras acomodaba su sombrero negro -. Y creo que a esta jovencita le ayudaría mucho despejarse.

Al lado de el se encontraba Lira, su cara parecía algo mas apagada que de costumbre, ahora que lo noto, hace tiempo que no los había visto por aquí. Kanadei se adelanto a nosotros y nos dio la mano como saludo.

-Disculpen si estuvimos desaparecidos, pero Lira no se encontraba bien y quería sacarla de aquí por un tiempo. –Explicaba Kanadei -.

-No necesitas explicarnos nada, no te preocupes. –Dije sonriendo -. Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir a ver como esta Maki.

-¿Maki? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-Es el hermano de Jade, trabajaba como espía para nosotros pero fue descubierto y resulto herido. –Explicaba -.

-¿No… fue Jade cierto? –Pregunto Kanadei -.

-No, según Maki, Jade le ayudo a huir. –Dije tratando de que se calmara -.

-De ahora en adelante tienen todo mi apoyo. –Dijo Kanadei -. También venia a avisarles que… dentro de una semana, se hará un juicio en contra de Jade.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No pueden hacerlo si Jade no esta aquí! –Dije exaltado -.

-El juez de la familia von Diastic, Ryonuske Ririhara, decidió hacer un juicio de todas formas para darle una condena a Jade. –Explicaba con un deje de disgusto -. Será dentro de una semana, ¿Podrías acompañarme a ciudad Fucsia cuando sea el juicio? Quisiera que me ayudes a defender a Jade.

-Seguro, no te preocupes. –Dije sin miedo -. Por ahora, relájense… supongo que mañana será un buen día para despejarse, ¿No Lira?

-Si, claro Crimson. –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que escondía todas sus preocupaciones -.

Kanadei se fue junto con Lira mientras yo me quede pensando en que podría hacer hasta mañana en la noche. Preferí ir a comprar nueva ropa ya que la que tenía no era para la ocasión.

Y así paso el día, sin nada más que el tema de la fiesta de Blue. Al día siguiente todos ya se estaban preparando para la fiesta más grande en la historia de pueblo Paleta según Blue. A ninguno se le permitió entrar en pueblo Paleta, por parte de la joven Blue, mientras no sea la hora de llegada. Así que por mientras vigilábamos el entrenamiento de Pearl quien aun no manejaba el Anillo Ígneo, Green y yo intentamos ayudarle pero no había como hacer que Pearl hiciera el ataque tan fácil. Platinum estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta junto con todas las chicas incluyendo Lira, a quien le servia muchísimo despejarse.

Ya eran las 8:00 pm y todos se arreglaban, Red tenia la misma ropa de siempre pero esta vez sin su chaqueta que siempre llevaba, Green cambio su camisa negra por una camisa verde con un chaleco a rayas, Diamond y Pearl vestían de traje, ¿El porque? No lo se, Gold se vistió con jeans negros y una camiseta naranja, Ruby se puso unos elegantes pantalones de jeans azules con una camisa negra manga larga junto con su peculiar gorro blanco, Emerald traía su pelo sin laca por lo que tenia su gran cabellera amarrada a una coleta, un polerón de Beatles y un pantalón de cuero negro, por ultimo Kanadei bajo con su peculiar sombrero negro, su camisa blanca cambio a una azul y la chaqueta de mesero cambio a un saco negro bien elegante para la ocasión, pantalones de tela y zapatos negros. Yo estaba vestido con una camiseta de color rojo, una chaquetilla de jeans junto a unos pantalones de jeans, no era la gran cosa.

-¿Están todos listos? –Pregunto Green quien quería acabar con esto rápidamente -.

-Si vámonos. –Respondí por los demás -.

Caminamos mientras íbamos hablando sobre el entrenamiento de Pearl, quizás deberíamos pedir ayuda de alguien mas para poder ver de distintos puntos de vista que le faltaba al joven Pearl. Al final, llegamos justo a tiempo cuando la fiesta recién comenzaba, estaba todo bien arreglado, barra de bar, luces, una pista de baile, decoraciones hechas de forma magistral y mucha gente bebiendo todo tipo de bebidas… solo que había un problema…

-¡Esto es horrible! –Gritaba Blue con sus manos en su cabello -. ¡El DJ no vendrá!

-Eso puedo solucionarlo. –Dijo Kanadei subiendo a la tarima con los discos -.

-¡Gracias Kanadei! –Dijo Blue guiñando su ojo -.

La fiesta de Blue marchaba muy bien, todos bailaban al ritmo de la música que ponía el DJ quien era Kanadei, aquel tipo tenía un gran sentido para la música. El patio de la casa de Blue era gigantesco, no se como pudo contratar una barra de bar con solo un día de preparación, las luces estoy seguro que fueron obra de Ruby, podría trabajar muy bien como asesor de eventos.

Red y Yellow bailaban animadamente, mientras Blue seguía intentando hacer que Green, quien al llegar solo se puso a beber soda, dejara la barra mientras el bebía soda. Gold estaba con Crystal hablando con unos amigos de Blue, por otro lado Ruby estaba bailando con Saphire, Kanadei coloco una canción lenta por lo que el ambiente se puso algo romántico.

-Hey Ada... -Dijo llamándola, Ada se veía hermosa con la ropa que le compro Blue, una falda canela con flores de cerezo estampadas de color morado, una polera con tirantes y lentejuelas brillantes que resaltaban con la luz y un collar con perlas -. ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Que? -Dijo impresionada -. Es que yo no se bailar...

-¡No es difícil, ven vamos! -Dije tomando su mano y arrastrándola a bailar -. Pon tus brazos por aquí. -Dije mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo las mías en su esbelta cintura -. Ahora, solo derecha, luego izquierda... -Decía mientras nos movíamos al vaivén de la canción -.

-¡Lo estoy logrando! -Dijo emocionada, pero al notar mi sonrisa desvío su mirada sonrojada -. Gracias señor Crim...

-Que no me digas señor, soy Crimson. -Dije interrumpiéndola -.

-Pero...

-Ya se... piensas que solo debes tratarme de señor, pero ya me canse. -Dije soltándome del agarre -. Quédate aquí.

Subí decidido a la tarima del DJ, le pedí el micrófono y hable:

-¡Atención a todos, primero que nada afirmo que no estoy ebrio! -Dije poniéndome en un pie mientras tocaba mi nariz, un ejercicio común que le hacían a los que afirmaban estar sobrios -. ¡Segundo, quiero expresar algo que hace tiempo quería pero no podía! -Dijo pidiéndole a Kanadei que iluminara a Ada -. ¡Ella es la chica de mis sueños, la que quiero!

Todos miraban a Ada mientras ella no creía lo que escuchaba, estaba en shock.

-¡Adamantium Weiss, mi Ninja favorita, te amo y siempre lo are! -Dijo con una gran sonrisa -. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ada no respondía, quizás no fue la mejor idea de todas, pero en ese instante, Ada lanzo una pequeña bomba de humo desapareciendo en el acto. Me sentía mal ya que pensaba que se había ido por mi culpa, pero casi inmediatamente apareció frente a mí, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando se lanzo a mis brazos para luego unir nuestros labios.

-¡Si, quiero! -Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos -.

-Me haces muy feliz Ninja orgullosa... -Dije susurrándole al oído, ella solo escondió su cara en mi pecho -.

Todos aplaudían ante mi declaración, realmente estaba muy feliz por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:<strong>

_Crimson fue muy valiente para declarársele así a Adamantium... ojala pudiera decirle la verdad a Saph... quisiera decirle que todo este tiempo recuerdo lo que le dije en aquel momento que nos enfrentábamos a Kyogre y Groudon..._

_**Años atrás:**_

_Recuerdo veníamos desde las islas espejismos, estábamos entrenando como controlar los orbes rojo y azul. La cosa es que estábamos esperando la señal para poder salir de ahí ya que las corrientes del tiempo de esa isla variaban y cuando el tiempo se sincronizaba con el de afuera, era posible salir, justo en ese momento..._

_-Hey. -Me llamo Saphire antes de irnos, parecía que quisiese decirme algo -. Antes de partir, necesito decirte algo. -Puse atención a las palabras de Saphire -. Ruby... Yo... Ruby, tú me gustas. -Desde ese momento mi corazón palpitaba más rápido cada vez que Saphire se encontraba cerca de mí o que por accidente tocaba su mano -._

_No tuve el tiempo de decir algo, ya que el maestro de mi maestro, Juan, nos dio la luz verde para comenzar. Nos montamos al Tropius de Saphire y en el camino entre las guías de Juan, Saphire hablo de nuevo._

_-Lo siento... -Pronuncio -. No debí decir eso en un momento como este, pero si no lo decía... -Dijo consternada -. Una vez me dijiste que... volverías pronto a Johto..._

_Ahora recordaba mis palabras la vez que me vi con Saphire hace mucho tiempo. "Estaba planeando volver a Johto después de ganar todos los concursos, este lado citadino no es para mi." Dije sin pensar lo que decía._

_-Si no has cambiado de opinión, volverás a Johto después de esta batalla. -Dijo apretando sus puños fuertemente -. Nuestro tiempo juntos es muy corto, mi corazón se romperá en pedazos... pensando en que nunca volveré a verte... esta es la primera vez que siento algo así... -Una sonrisa temerosa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro -. Me di cuenta... que quizás me había enamorado de ti... -Luego una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro -. Al inicio te encontré detestable, rudo, pretencioso, retorcido, mentiroso, un loco de la moda, lleno de aire caliente. -Se volteo a sonreírme a mí -. Pero... después de andar tanto tiempo contigo, descubrí que en el fondo eras un gran chico... es mas, probaste ser un luchador capaz._

_-... -Me limite a solo callar -._

_-En realidad había un chico que realmente me gustaba, eso paso cuando yo era pequeña... solo pasamos unos cuantos días juntos... en realidad no recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro... -Su mirada cambio a una de dolor -. Ese niño fue gravemente herido... después de protegerme de un Salamance... -No podía creerlo, ella era... yo era... recordé quien era ella... -._

_Trate de decirle algo pero quería seguir escuchándola._

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que alguien me gustaba en ciudad Arborada? -Pregunto Saph -. Nunca lo olvide ni deje de pensar en el... ese chico fue el que me inspiro para ser mas fuerte en las luchas Pokemon... aun recuerdo de que hablábamos de un niño en Kanto que gano la liga con once años... cuando te conocí e hicimos la apuesta de ochenta días, era por que solo faltaban ochenta días para mi cumpleaños... por eso hice ese juramento contigo, fue un momento de impulso._

_-Ya veo, por eso eran ochenta días. -Dije con una pequeña sonrisa -._

_-Pero gracias a eso, pude conocerte mejor. -Dijo cerrando sus ojos, sonriente -. Me gusta luchar contigo, me gusta como cepillas a tus Pokemon... la vida es extraña, ¿No? Ahora me gustas más que el niño en quien estuve pensando estos años. -Dijo aun sin mirarme fijo -. Ok, ya dije mi parte, quizá pida mucho pero... ¿Puedes quedarte? No te vayas al terminar la batalla, me gustaría que conocieras mas la naturaleza de Hoenn, por eso... tu... ¿Volverías a villa Raíz conmigo?_

_No pude contestar en ese momento ya que el maestro Juan nos guiaba de como salir de la isla. Tuvimos un agitado viaje por los remolinos temporales hasta que logramos aparecer justo en Arrecipolis donde Groudon y Kyogre luchaban. Tome una decisión importante..._

_-Saphire, ¿Puedes forzar la gema a salir? -Pregunte, Saphire asintió y concentrándose hizo aparecer la esfera que dentro de su cuerpo se encontraba -. Maestro, lo siento pero debo tomar su aero coche, puedo tomarlo usando el Pokegear si uso una contraseña, vi al maestro hacerlo... Toma. -Dije dándole el Pokegear a Saphire mientras ella me daba su orbe -._

_-¿Que vas a hacer con el aero-coche? -Pregunto Saphire -._

_-Esto... -Empuje a Saphire fuera del Tropius, haciéndola caer en el coche del maestro el cual venia llegando, a penas cayo dentro del coche, active el sellado para que no pudiera salir -._

_-¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -Gritaba Saphire desde el auto -._

_-También... necesito agradecerte... me da gusto que hiciéramos la apuesta, enserio. -Dije desde arriba -. Así pude pasar mas tiempo contigo... -Tome mi gorro y me lo quite dejando a la vista una cicatriz en mi cabeza -. También me gustas, siempre me gustaste desde la vez que te protegí de aquel Salamance... es por eso... -Dije poniendo mi gorro blanco otra vez y sacando mi orbe -. Que no puedo llevarte a la batalla._

_**Hoy:**_

_Ahora Saphire se encontraba mas preciosa que nunca, podía acercarme, resistir cualquier golpe de reproche por fingir no saber nada o quedarme como un cobarde._

_-Lamento haber sido tan pesada en Hoenn antes de venir aquí. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Es solo que ya ni se si fue real o solo mi imaginación…_

_-Saph yo…_

_-Espera, solo quiero que me perdones, talvez solo fue mi imaginación desde el principio, quizás solo deberíamos olvidarlo. –Dijo con esa sonrisa la cual usaba para ocultar su tristeza -._

_-Espera yo…_

_-No es necesario que digas algo, ya se que no recuerdas, quizás fui muy salvaje al hostigarte así. –Dijo aun mas sonriente… ya no lo soporto… -._

_Tome a Saphire del mentón y uní mis labios con los de ella, quizás no fue la mejor manera pero debía terminar con aquel martirio para ella. Separe mis labios despacio y la mire a los ojos._

_-No se por que lo hice… ni siquiera por que decidí fingir… pero si me gustas, recuerdo lo que sucedió y te pido perdón, pero no me castigues así… no soporto esa sonrisa que usas cuando ocultas tu tristeza… -Dije esperando un gran golpe -._

_-¡Eres un tonto! –Dijo tomando mi rostro y besándome otra vez -. ¡Ya decidiré como castigarte grandísimo tonto! –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad, al fin podría dormir tranquilo -._

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos mientras estaba sentada en la barra, solo podía pensar en el estado de Dante y como Jade pudo hacer eso, no podía dejar de amarlo… no sabia por que… estaba demasiado confundida y solo quería entender todo._

_Bebía un coca-cola mientras los demás bailaba, ya habían pasado varios tipos ofreciéndome bailar pero los rechazaba. No tardo en aparecer un tipo con una chaqueta verde con capucho, se veía muy extraño, pidió una bebida mientras solo esperaba ahí sentado._

_-No deberías estar aquí sentada, deberías ir a bailar. –Dijo el chico -._

_-Eso no te interesa, solo quiero estar aquí… -Dije cabizbaja -._

_-Seguro… ya veremos Lira. –Dijo el joven bebiendo su bebida -._

* * *

><p><strong>¿:<strong>

_Soy una caza recompensas famosa en Johto, aunque vengo de una familia que también es famosa en la cadena de los fármacos. Pero a pesar de tener una familia con buen dinero no me gustaba eso, prefería más acción._

_Decidí salir de casa y entrar a los negocios de robar artefactos antiguos en las ruinas. El ultimo trabajo que recibí fue de un tipo llamado Klein, quien me pidió conseguir el Cinturón del Origen, ni idea para que sirve, solo me interesaba la cantidad de dinero, era 1.000.000 de Poke dolares. Con eso ya podría retirarme, pero ocurrió que un grupo de entupidos robaron el objeto antes que yo… ¡No sabia que hacer!_

_Por eso me infiltre en la mansión del Team Rocket, donde su líder ha guardado el objeto en una habitación de alta seguridad. Derribe a cada uno de los guardias con mis katanas, fieles armas que me han ayudado siempre, no los mate, los golpee con la parte sin filo._

_Después de unos minutos de rondar la mansión y derribar guardias, encontré la dichosa habitación, tenía una gran puerta de acero. Justo en el momento en que conecte mi PDA a la puerta para hackear el sistema y abrirla, apareció el…_

_-Sabía que era buena idea no ir a la fiesta. –Dijo un joven vestido de negro, su cabello era rojo como la sangre y sus ojos grises como la plata -. Dime, ¿Te mando el Team Shadow?_

_-No se de que me hablas… -Dije sacando mis katanas -. Pero ya que me viste debo encargarme de ti._

_-Te recomendaría que soltaras esas cosas, puedes hacerte daño. –Dijo el pelirrojo -. Are como que nada paso, se que te engañaron._

_-¡Klein no me engaño, tiene una recompensa para mi y tengo planeado cobrarla! –Dije mientras me lance hacia el pelirrojo -._

_Con la parte sin filo, di un golpe en forma de cruz con ambas katanas, pero el chico esquivo el ataque con un salto hacia atrás. Rápidamente volví a mi posición y lance un corte con mi katana derecha la cual fue bloqueada por su brazo izquierdo, lo intente con la katana izquierda pero igualmente fue bloqueada._

_-No quiero lastimarte niña. –Dijo aquel chico, luego me dio una patada en el estomago por lo cual caí al suelo y perdí mis katanas -._

_-¡Maldición! –Dije tratando de levantarme, pero el filo de una de mis katanas se puso cerca de mi cuello -._

_-Fue buena idea tratar de hackear el sistema, pero te hubieses tardado horas, el sistema de defensa es el mejor del mundo. –Aquel joven tenía una de mis katanas en su mano apuntándome -. No utilizabas el filo de estas cosas, lo que quiere decir que jamás has matado… no eres del Team Shadow._

_-¡¿Qué sabe alguien tan ruin como tu que eres del Team Rocket?! –Grite -._

_-No sabes que soy un Pokedex Holder y que los que te contrataron quieren despertar un gran mal. –Dijo el chico, que por alguna razón le creía -._

_-¿Cómo se que no mientes? –Pregunte en defensa -._

_-Te pagare. –Ja, como si pudiera superar la oferta -._

_-Bien, quiero… quiero diez millones de Poke dolares. -Dije calmadamente, jamás podría el tener semejante cantidad de... -._

_-Hecho, ¿Los quieres en efectivo?_

_-¿Q-que? -Pregunte pestañeando varias veces sin creérmelo -._

_-¿Te parece poco? Que tal ¿El triple? -Pregunto -._

_Casi se me salía el corazón de pensar en todos esos ceros, no podía creerlo, ¿De verdad pagaría esa cantidad solo por mi ayuda? ¿Quien es este chico?_

_-¡Hecho, Mid Valefort a tu servicio! -Dije haciendo un saludo militar -. Prefiero el efectivo._

_-Soy Silver, lider del Team Rocket y Pokedex Holder de Johto. -Así que es el lider de esta ruin organización -. No, no es el mismo Team Rocket de hace tiempo._

_-Bien, bien, solo dame mi dinero y comenzare a trabajar. -Dije moviendo mi mano para que se apresurara -._

_Silver carraspeo antes de abrir la puerta, debía admitir que el chico sabía como hablarle a una chica como yo, después de todo tenia mi propia ética y al parecer Klein no era la santa paloma que yo pintaba, ¡Odio cuando me convencen con esas estupidas sonrisas!_

_-¡¿Que es esto?! -Dijo Silver de repente, seguramente algo sucedió -._

* * *

><p>Ada bailaba apegada a mí, estaba realmente contento de que la Ninja de los Weiss al fin me haya aceptado como algo más que su señor. Seguramente habrá problemas por esto, pero los enfrentaremos. Kanadei hacia un buen trabajo con la música, le levante el pulgar en señal de que estaba genial la música, solo sonrío y siguió. Cuando termino la canción decidimos descansar un rato.<p>

-¿Por que no vas con Platinum y las demás chicas mientras voy por algo de beber? -Dije algo meloso con ella -.

-Claro. -Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla -.

Me dirigí a la barra y vi a Lira hablando con alguien, no podía verle la cara puesto que traía una capucha, decidí acercarme, la cara de Lira decía poco, pero ya me imaginaba quien era.

-No me imaginaba verte por aquí. -Dije mientras ordenaba más bebidas -.

-¿Te molesta? -Pregunto dando un sorbo de su coca-cola -.

-Claro que no, solo que me sorprende que estés aquí... Jade. -Dije mirándolo fijamente -.

Los ojos de Lira se abrieron como platos, al escuchar su nombre, entre la oscuridad de la capucha que cubría su rostro, podía ver el brillo sangriento de sus rojos ojos. El joven se quito la capucha dejando ver su blanca cabellera, era extraño verlo vestido como alguien mas.

-Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta. -Dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida -.

-Como no hacerlo, reconozco esos cinturones que traes colgando en tus pantalones, son de único tipo, la familia Douraji suele llevarlos. -Dije mirando alrededor haber si alguien mas se había percatado, espero que no -.

-¿Como esta Maki? -Pregunto aun sin mirarme a los ojos -.

-Estable, fue drogado por lo que se esta desintoxicando, pero estará bien ya para mañana en la tarde. -Dije sonriendo cabizbajo -.

-Las clases de medicina te sirvieron de algo. -Basto otro sorbo para terminar su bebida -.

-¿Vienes a robar el Cinturón del Origen? -Pregunte mirándolo fijamente -. Por eso viniste aquí como uno más, para poder entrar y robarlo.

-Buena deducción sabelotodo, solo que hay un pequeño problemas con tu suposición. -Dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona -.

-¿Cual seria? -Lo desafíe -.

-No voy a robar el Cinturón del Origen. -Dijo con esa sonrisa -.

-¿No? -Dije alegre -.

-No, no lo are por que... -Metió su mano por debajo del asiento -. Ya lo robe... -Sacando un maletín -.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_-¡Maldición, lo robaron! -Dije con enojo -. ¡¿Como demonios entraron?!_

_-Mira, hay rastros de ectoplasma. -Señalo Mid a una sustancia morada en la pared, poco notoria -. _

_-Usaron un Pokemon fantasma, claro, al ser transparente los láser no podrían detectarlo... -Dije con los puños apretados, tome mi teléfono y marque -. ¡Sird, moviliza a todos los soldados a hacia casa de Blue, rápido! -Dije en modo autoritario -. ¡Deborah también debe ir!_

_-¡Te acompaño! -Dijo Mid tomando sus katanas -._

_-Escucha, si quieres tomar el dinero e irte puedes hacerlo, no quiero que mas personas se involucren en nuestros asuntos. -Dije fríamente -._

_-Uy que malo, claro ¿Y quedarme sin diversión? ¡Nunca! Aparte, ya pagaste por mis servicios y aunque no me creas, tengo mi ética laboral. -Dijo Mid adelantándome -. ¡Vamos que nos dejan tus soldados!_

_-¡Como quieras! -Dije corriendo para alcanzar a las camionetas -._

* * *

><p>Me quede paralizado, no podía ser, ¡Era imposible! Solo un dia basto para que Jade robara el Cinturón del Origen. Me mantuve quieto por unos minutos, la sonrisa de Jade no desaparecía, era mas, pareciese que aumentaba a ratos. Si dejaba huir a Jade con ese maletín, estaríamos perdidos...<p>

-Jade... dame el maletín... -Dije desafiante -.

-Hmmp, como si lo fuera a hacer. -Dijo ordenando otra bebida -. Sabes Crimson, hay cosas que supuestamente no recuerdo de mi pasado, aun no esta muy claro pero tengo una imagen de nosotros jugando de niños.

-Jade, por favor dame el maldito maletín... si no lo haces te podrían matar. -Dije tratando de persuadirlo -.

-Entonces los matare como hice con Dante. -Dijo con frialdad -.

-¡Jade tu no...! -Lira revelaría que Dante no esta muerto -.

-¡Lira, déjame manejarlo a mi! -Dije autoritario por lo que Lira callo -. Jade, si despiertan a Zalg será el fin...

-Correré el riesgo. -Dijo bebiendo de la nueva bebida que trajeron -. Dime Crimson, ¿Trajiste tus Pokemon a una fiesta como esta?

Toque mis bolsillos y me fije de que se quedaron en la mansión Rocket... estaba indefenso.

-Nunca sabes cuando los puedas necesitar, fuiste muy descuidado, tu y los Pokedex Holders. -Dijo levantándose -. Ahora... están rodeados.

Un grito llamo mi atención, Pokemon de todo tipo estaban en la pista de baile, algunos soldados del Team Shadow estaban infiltrados. Por fuera llegaron mas así rodeándonos, nos tenían en sus garras. Jade me miro con algo de burla.

-Escucha Crimson, fueron muy ingenuos si pensaron en que nada sucedería, que mal, ahora lo pagaran todos aquí en esta estupida fiesta. -Dijo Jade liberando a su Beartic, Cold -. Adiós Crimson, talvez te reviva después de liberar a Zalg.

-¡Aléjate de el! -Una kunai salio disparada hacia Jade la cual fue bloqueada con el maletín que el ojirojo traía -. ¡No toques a Crimson! -Dijo Ada apareciendo a mi lado -.

-Buen espectáculo que dieron ahí en la pista de baile, espero que no se hayan prometido mucho, ya que todo terminara aquí. -Dijo con una pequeña risita -.

-¡Maldición, no podemos luchar aquí, las personas pueden salir heridas! -Le dije a Jade -.

-¡Scizor, Garra Metal! -Se escucho como alguien lo ordenaba, era el Scizor de Green el cual salio disparado atacando ferozmente a Cold -. Talvez los demás sean descuidados como para dejar a sus Pokemon en casa, pero yo no.

-Green, lider del gimnasio de ciudad Verde. -Dijo interesado -. Solo me falta tu medalla. -Jade saco una pequeña tarjeta con las medallas puestas en esta, ahí se podía ver que solo faltaba una medalla, la de Green -.

-¡¿Derrotaste a los lideres de gimnasio?! -Dije sin creérmelo, ni siquiera yo los he vencido con lo ocupado que estábamos -.

-¿Te apetece un duelo Green? -Dijo interesado -.

-Perfecto, será la oportunidad para derrotarte y llevarte ante la justicia. -Dijo un arrogante Green -.

-Se bueno conmigo superior, después de todo soy solo un principiante. -Dijo con sarcasmo -. Soldados, despejen la pista de baile, se convertirá en nuestro campo de batalla.

Los soldados obedecieron ante lo que Jade ordeno, al cabo de unos minutos la pista estaba vacía y solo estaban ahí Jade y Green. Ambos se miraban con desafío en sus ojos, el ambiente tenso fácilmente podía tocarse ante la inminente pelea entre ambos Pokedex Holders.

-¡Será seis contra seis! -Dijo Green tomando una de sus Pokeball -.

-¡Perfecto! -Dijo Jade tomando una también -.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_Me subí a la camioneta junto con Sird, Deborah y Mid. Íbamos rápidamente hacia la casa de Blue la cual se ubicaba cerca de la de Green. Trataba de no pensar en que todo fue una trampa, talvez desde el principio su plan era obtener el objeto al mismo tiempo de eliminarnos._

_-¡Sird, maneja mas rápido! -Ordene -._

_-Señor, voy lo más rápido que puedo. -Dijo Sird tranquilamente -._

_-Es interesante como burlaron tu sistema, no se me ocurrió usar mi Gengar para desactivar los sistemas desde dentro. -Pensaba en voz alta la joven Mid -._

_-¡Demonios, nadie contesta! -Dije tirando mi Pokegear al asiento -._

_-Señor, ya estamos llegando a pueblo Paleta. -Aviso Sird -. Avisare a los soldados que tomen posición._

_-Bien, Mid, Deborah, ustedes vienen conmigo, Sird, te dejo a cargo de los soldados, has lo que creas conveniente. -Dije dándole una mirada afirmativa -._

_Sird solo sonrío de medio lado y asintió. Salí del auto y junto con Mid y Deborah corrimos hasta llegar a la casa de Blue, la cual se llenaba de gritos de animo, al parecer una gran batalla se llevaba en el patio. Mid noqueo a algunos soldados sin que nadie mas lo notara y nos pusimos las armaduras, así nos podíamos camuflar. Cuando llegamos al patio, Green y Jade tenían una fiera batalla... apenas podía ver como los Scizors de ambos chocaban sus ataques, era como ver solo destellos rojos moverse por todo el lugar. Green parecía muy concentrado en la batalla mientras que Jade parecía esperar a algo._

_-¡Scizor, usa Danza Espada! -Ordeno Green -._

_-¡No lo dejes, Agilidad mas Ataque Rápido! -Ordeno Jade con rapidez haciendo presión a Green -._

_Me acerque a Blue sigilosamente, al principio pensó que yo era un soldado lo que era obvio, pero luego le dije que se calmara, que era yo._

_-¡Silver! -Dijo en un susurro -._

_-¿Como va la pelea? -Pregunte -._

_-Nada bien, Green ya perdió a su Golduck, Porygon dos y Rhyperior... mientras que Jade solo ha perdido a Beartic y Staraptor. -Dijo Blue con temor -. Y por como va la pelea... el Scizor de Jade terminara por vencer al de Green._

_Los choques de ataques seguían y Jade llevaba la delantera, su Scizor parecía no agotarse mientras que el de Green se veía fatigado, en un momento de descuido, el Scizor de Green dejo un punto abierto, el Scizor de Jade aprovecho para dar con golpe con su tenaza derecha directo en el rostro del primero, luego con rapidez, dio un fuerte gancho con la izquierda haciendo caer derrotado al Pokemon de Green._

_-Vamos cuatro a dos. -Dijo Jade con una sonrisa arrogante -. ¡Vamos, aun quiero ver mas!_

_-¡Acabare contigo, Machamp, sal! -Dijo Green sacando su gran Machamp -. ¡Puño de Fuego!_

_El ataque de Machamp fue lo suficientemente rápido para dar un ataque crítico al Pokemon de Jade, quien cayo abatido por las llamas de Machamp._

_-¡Cuatro a tres, ve Vein! -Dijo Jade liberando a un Umbreon -. _

_-Bien, tengo la ventaja. -Dijo Green -._

_-No tan rápido, este pequeño tiene una habilidad especial, desde que era un Eevee fue criado con la Semilla de Zalg, una pequeña piedra que se cultiva con la oscuridad. -Explicaba Jade -. Al momento de su evolución el puede pasar desde Espeon a Umbreon solo tomando la energía negativa del ambiente, plus, gracias a esta habilidad de absorber la energía negativa puede usar un ataque extra. -Dijo Jade -. Quiere decir, que estas en completa desventaja, Vein, modo Espeon._

_Un aura oscura rodeaba a Vein, cubriéndolo por completo, luego de unos segundos se transformo a un Espeon. Todos sobre todo Red estaba impresionado._

_-¡Usaron el experimento con el cual transformaban a mi Espeon! -Dijo Red con enojo -._

_-Los científicos tomaron la idea que uso el Team Rocket, pero usaron la Semilla de Zalg para evitar el golpe de retroceso y que al evolucionar en su forma sol o luna no perdieran esta habilidad, no lo supe hasta que Klein me lo dijo. -Decía mirando a Vein -. Psíquico._

_El Espeon lanzo un potente rayo de energía psíquica al Machamp de Green el cual con solo ese golpe cayó derrotado, Green se encontraba en problemas. El líder de gimnasio regreso a su Pokemon y preparo el siguiente._

_-¡Charizard ve! -Dijo lanzando la Pokeball y liberando a un gran dragón naranjo con alas, de su boca una gran llama salio -. ¡Usa Lanzallamas!_

_-¡Estado Umbreon, utiliza Garra Umbría! -Rápidamente Espeon comenzó a cambiar pero no le dio tiempo de escapar del Lanzallamas -. ¡Demonios, ese ataque fue más rápido de lo normal!_

_-En efecto, Charizard es el mejor entrenado en mi equipo. -Dijo con orgullo el líder de gimnasio -. ¡Finaliza con Llamarada!_

_Un potente rayo de fuego fue disparado del hocico de Charizard, para impactar con el Espeon debilitado, al impactar esta se expandió formando una estrella de fuego. Jade regreso a Espeon con una mueca de disgusto. Luego tomo otra Pokeball de su cinturón._

_-Será suficiente con esto, ¡Lightning, Placaje Eléctrico! -Dijo Jade lanzando la Pokeball mientras Lightning salía envuelto en electricidad -._

_-¡Charizard, Anillo Ígneo! -Charizard lanzo de su hocico un potente rayo de calor, el cual choco con el ataque de Lightning -._

_Ambos ataques impactaron con gran poder, el esfuerzo de Lightning por traspasar ese potente ataque de Charizard mientras este intenta mantener el ataque para no dejar avanzar a Lightning. El choque de titanes persistía mientras el horrorizado público mantenía la esperanza en el lider de gimnasio para liberarlos. Finalmente el primero que cedió fue Lightning siendo arrastrado por el potente rayo de calor del gran Charizard._

_-Debo admitir que esa lagartija es muy fuerte. -Jade regreso a Lightning -._

_-Según mis datos no te queda nada que usar. -Dijo Green -. Yo gane._

_-De ser así nunca hubiese aceptado una batalla seis contra seis. -Jade tomo una última Pokeball -. Primero, debo decir que no esperaba que me obligaras a sacar mi ultimo recurso... ahora te arrepentirás._

_-¿Que? -Decía Green sin creerlo -._

_-Ve Rayquaza..._

_-¡¿Que?! -Fue lo que todos gritamos -._

_Jade tenía en su poder al gigantesco Rayquaza, el Pokemon que controla los cielos, ahora sabíamos por que no volvió al Pilar Celeste. El joven de ojos rojos lanzo la Pokeball de Rayquaza la cual se abrió con un gran destello blanco, en aquel momento teníamos frente a nosotros al rey de los cielos, Rayquaza._

_-¡Rayquaza es extremadamente poderoso, no te arriesgues Green! -Gritaba Ruby -._

_-El Team Shadow lo capturo cuando dejo el Pilar Celeste, me lo dejaron a cargo por ahora. -Dijo Jade -. Es hora de acabar con esto, adiós Green... ¡Rayquaza, Híper Rayo!_

_En ese momento sentí como el bolsillo de Mid temblaba, lo que me pareció raro, no basto para que una Pokeball saltara fuera y se abriera liberando a un Gible, este se acerco a Mid y acto seguido le mordiera la cabeza a modo de juego._

_-¡Quítate de encima, solo mira quien esta ahí, ya muévete! -Decía la joven de ojos verdes -._

_Gible observo al gigantesco dragón verde, esto provoco que todos los instinto salvajes de Gible se activaran así saliendo disparado hacia Rayquaza. El legendario dragón preparaba un inminente Híper Rayo que destruiría el lugar junto con Green. Red y los demás trataban de ayudar pero los soldados los tenían sometidos. Fue en ese momento que sin ninguna orden, el Gible de Mid atacara a Rayquaza con Garra Dragón justo en el mentón, provocando que el rayo saliera disparado al cielo._

_-¡Bien hecho Gible! -Animaba la pelinegra -._

_-Si, bien hecho, nos delataste... -Dije mientras Mid notaba que estábamos rodeados por los soldados -._

_-¡Demonios!, ¡¿acaso estos feos no podrían dejarnos en paz!? -Gritaba ofuscada la joven caza recompensas -. ¡A la mierda, los quemare a todos, Arcanine, Thyplosion a partir traseros!_

_Decía la joven enfurecida mientras liberaba a ambos Pokemon, mientras yo libere a Felarigarth y a Tyranithar._

* * *

><p>Me fije que Jade se acerco a Green con la mano estirada, Green no tuvo mas remedio que entregarle la medalla, mas que mal, Charizard estaba débil y no podría contra Rayquaza. Jade sonreía con arrogancia, mientras devolvía a Rayquaza a la Pokeball.<p>

-¡Soldados, acaben con los entrenadores dejen ir a los civiles! -Ordeno Jade mientras corría fuera del patio de Blue -.

-¡Espera Jade! -Dije tratando de perseguirlo -.

-¡Crimson, tus Pokemon! -Silver me lanzo mi cinturón con mi equipo, ahora podía perseguirlo -.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Dije colocándome mi cinturón para luego tomar a Zero y montarme en el mientras perseguíamos a Jade -.

Pude notar como Silver entregaba los Pokemon de los demás para poder defenderse, los soldados Rocket entraron en acción a penas los Soldados del Team Shadow comenzaron el ataque.

Después de un rato de perseguir a Jade, lo encontré corriendo por el bosque Verde con el maletín en mano, lo vi ponerse una mascara y luego libero a Rayquaza para montarse en el, cada ves que intentaba acercarme, Rayquaza soltaba nubes de ozono las cuales son venenosas para nosotros, pero no para el ya que el legendario acostumbre estar entre el ozono puro.

-¡Detente Jade! -Grite mientras el me miraba tras la mascara -.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanadei:<strong>

_Tome la Pokeball de Melody y Sunshine para luchar, mientras Lira utilizaba a Godo, su Floatzel y a Koko, su Ponyta. Lira ordenaba a su equipo derribar a cada uno de sus enemigos, cada vez que trataba de irse a buscar a Maki, no podía ya que llegaban más. El Team Rocket también luchaba contra el Team Shadow, nos estaban ayudando mucho. Junto a nosotros luchaban Sird junto con Deborah, la de cabello morado usaba a su Starmie con su Persian mientras la otra usaba a un Bellsprout, Weepinbell y Victreebell._

_-¡Melody, Hidro Pulso! ¡Sunshine, Lanzallamas! -Melody derroto a 3 Koffings mientras que Sunshine logro derrotar a 2 Weezings -. ¿Estas bien Lira?_

_-¡Necesito hablar con Jade! -Decía mientras ordenaba a Godo hacer un Aqua Jet -._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_Estaba furiosísima, no soportaba cuando era engañada, sentía que el Team Shadow se burlaba de mi, o pero los mandaría al hospital, por lo menos a la mayoría, me las pagaran y creo que si me quedo cerca de aquel pelirrojo pretencioso podré lograr tener venganza. Arcanine y Thyplosion hacían un buen trabajo derrotando a aquellos tipos._

_-¡Salgan de mi camino adefesios, Arcanine, Thyplosion, Doble Rueda de Fuego! -Ambos se envolvieron en fuego mientras corrían hacia una gran cantidad de enemigos embistiéndolos y derrotándolos con las grandes llamas -. ¡Usen Ataque Rápido Doble! -Ambos se intercambiaban para dar embestidas rápidas a los Koofings, Ekans, Arboks, Sevipers, etc. -._

_Estaba espalda con espalda junto a Silver, aquel chico sabia como manejar una fiesta de este calibre, la destreza en como manejaba a su Felarigarth y su Tyranithar era increíblemente buena. _

_-¡¿No deberíamos seguir al malcriado que tiene al Rayquaza?! -Pregunte entre el ruido de la batalla -._

_-¡Es demasiado peligroso ahora mismo, debemos sacar a los civiles que quedan mientras derrotamos a estos idiotas! -Dijo Silver golpeando con una patada a un soldado que saco su espada y trato de arremeter contra el pelirrojo -. ¡Este es un buen momento para sacar tus katanas!_

_Hice caso y saque ambas katanas, tan pronto las tenia en mis manos, dos soldados intentaron atacarme, pero fácilmente los repelía con patadas._

_-¡Arcanine, Llamarada! ¡Thyplosion, Sofoco! -Ordene mientras ambos Pokemon causaban estragos al enemigo -._

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

_-¡Pika, Impactrueno! -Pika se encargaba fácilmente de los Pokemon que se acercaban -. ¡Poli, Hidro Bomba! -Poli tenia sus energías a tope gracias a eso podía lanzar grandes cantidades de agua -._

_-¡Chu-chu, Ratty, Mordisco! -Ordenaba Yellow tan elegante como siempre -. ¡Red, deberíamos sacar a los inocentes de aquí!_

_-¡Lo se pero no se como! -Dije mientras me encargaba de mi retaguardia -._

_-Déjenme eso a mí por favor... -Una voz dijo desde las sombras -._

_Rápidamente, miles de hilos de seda salieron desde los árboles y llenaron el espacio atrapando a los Pokemon enemigos para acto seguido, llevarlos entre los árboles, así estuvo un rato, cerca de un minutos antes de que todos los enemigos que rodeaban a Red y Yellow desaparecieran. Luego desde las sombras salía Kige con 3 Ariados, bueno, 2 Ariados y un Ditto, detrás de el había una red gigantesca donde los enemigos tanto Pokemon como soldados estaban atrapados._

_-Telaraña Maestra. -Pronuncio sonriente -. Así que una fiesta y no me invitan, me siento ofendido Red._

_-Gracias Kige, ahora debemos ayudar a los demás... -Dije mirando alrededor -. Yellow, convence a los Pokemon enemigos de que no luchen, ya sabes como hacerlo._

_-Claro Red. -Dijo Yellow corriendo a donde se encontraban Pokemon enemigos -._

_-Kige, vamos a la mansión Rocket, me preocupa Maki, puede que algunos soldados se dirigieran hacia allá. -Dije a lo que el asintió, libere a Aero y nos montamos sobre el para llegar mas rápido a la mansión Rocket -._

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond:<strong>

_-¡Señorita, debe salir de aquí! -Dije tratando de soportar a un gran montón de enemigos junto con Wig y Don, mi Torterra y mi Bastiodon -._

_-¡No puedo, debo ayudar! -La señorita se distrajo por un momento en el cual un Seviper iba a atacarla con su cola espada -._

_Rápidamente salte cubriéndola del ataque recibiendo un corte en mi espalda, resistí el grito soplo para poder proteger a la señorita del Pokemon enemigo, no paso mucho cuando Pearl ordeno a su Infernape que abatiera al Seviper._

_-¡Dia! ¡¿Estas bien?! -Pregunto Pearl -._

_-¡No se preocupen, solo fue un corte! -Dije levantándome -._

_-¡Pero Diamond! -Dijo la señorita -._

_-¡En estos momentos somos sus guardaespaldas, no podemos permitir que salga herida! -Dije con determinación -._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:<strong>

_-¡Nana, usa Mordisco! ¡Zuzu, Terremoto! ¡Ruru, Psíquico! -Primero fue Nana, mi Mightyena quien ataco a un grupo enemigo, luego remato Zuzu, mi Swampter con un ataque Terremoto y finaliza mi hermoso Gardevoir con un rayo de potencia psíquica -._

_-¡Dono, Desenrollar! ¡Toro, Patada de Fuego! ¡Rono, Cola Férrea! -El Blaziken de Saph pateaba cualquier enemigo que se le cruzaba mientras el Donphan rodaba aplastando a Koffings y Ekans, por ultimo su Aggron lanzo un ataque potente con su cola a un grupo que estorbaba -._

_-¡Saph, deberíamos buscar a Emerald! -Dije mientras note como Gold aparecía con Crystal tomada de la mano y Emerald de sus ropas -._

_-¡Toma chico cursi, te devuelvo al duende! -Dijo Gold lanzando a Emerald a los brazos de Ruby -._

_-¡Te aprovechas por que soy pequeño! -Gritaba el pequeño Emerald -._

_-¡Dejemos las peleas para mas tarde, debemos encontrar de donde salen todos estos Pokemon, hay demasiados, e inclusive mas que soldados! -Dije mientras apuntaba a la barra -. ¡Jade se sentó por ahí, debe de haber algo que este haciendo que aparezcan Pokemon cada vez mas!_

_-¡Emerald, dinos! ¡¿De que lugar provienen?! -Pregunto Crystal, fue muy inteligente ya que Emerald tiene una habilidad innata de saber de donde provienen los Pokemon con solo mirarlos -._

_-Todos vienen de otro lugar... fueron criados en alguna especie de laboratorio, ninguno de ellos son salvajes. -Explicaba Emerald -._

_-Entonces deben de estar siendo tele transportados por alguien o algo. -Dije con seguridad -. ¡A buscar chicos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue:<strong>

_-¡Green! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -Pregunte muy preocupada -._

_-¡Si, pero Charizard no le queda mucha fuerza! -Decía Green -._

_-¡Los invitados escaparon exitosamente, debemos retirarnos! -Dije a Green -._

_-¡¿Que sucede con tu casa?!- Pregunto evadiendo un ataque enemigo que fue repelido por Charizard -._

_-¡No te preocupes, no creo que salga destruida y además papa y mama están de viaje! -Explique mientras tome el brazo de Green -. ¡Vámonos!_

_-¡Demonios! -Maldecía Green -._

* * *

><p>-¡Detente! -Dijo encima de Zero, tome la Pokeball de Axel y lo libere -. ¡Axel, Anillo Ígneo a Rayquaza!<p>

-¡Rayquaza, evádelo ahora! -Ordeno Jade y así fue, el potente rayo de calor fue fácilmente evadido por Rayquaza, después de todo, estábamos enfrentándonos a Rayquaza -.

Decidí hacer algo mas extremo, si bien no podía recuperar el Cinturón del Origen, recuperaría el control de Rayquaza. Tome la Pokeball de Brawler, salte al aire y lo libere.

-¡Lánzame a Rayquaza! -Ordene por lo que me tomo del brazo y me lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Jade, mientras Zero atajaba a mi Machamp en el aire -.

Jade no pudo evitarme ya que iba a mucha velocidad, aunque solo pase por su lado, logre arrebatarle la Pokeball vacía de Rayquaza.

-¡Eres un maldito Crimson! -Jade salto fuera de Rayquaza liberando a su Staraptor y volando lejos, mientras que regresaba a Rayquaza a la Pokeball y Axel me atrapaba en el aire -.

Regrese a Brawler y Zero a sus Pokeballs, por ultimo guarde la Pokeball de Rayquaza para no perderla. Decidí aterrizar en el bosque Verde para descansar, justo a tiempo cuando Ada venia llegando saltando por los árboles. Le sonreí y ella se me acerco preocupada.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto -.

-Claro, logre recuperar a Rayquaza. -Dije mostrando la Pokeball -. Pero se llevo el Cinturón del Origen...

-¡Debemos hacer algo contra eso! -Dijo mirándome -. ¡No has perdido las esperanzas, asi que te apoyare!

-Ada... Gracias. -Dije sonriendo -. Deberíamos regresar y ayudar a los demás, espero que no tengan demasiada diversión.

-Seguro. -Dijo Ada -.

Nos montamos en Axel el cual comenzó a volar hacia la casa de Blue, no tardaríamos mucho en llegar. Lamentablemente fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar en que solo la mansión de Silver seria suficiente para proteger la ultima pieza del rompecabezas que despertara a Zalg, fallamos a la misión de Arceus y a nuestro deber como Pokedex Holders. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que todo esto se calme y luego partir al enfrentamiento directo, debo ser yo quien se enfrente a Jade. No puedo evitar pensar que... el destino quiere una batalla entre ambos y que talvez solo uno pueda salir vivo de esta.


	16. Zalg, el destructor de la historia

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon Adventures y la fea de Mid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan:<strong> primero era Jade y ahora el pobre Silver, que no son dicipulos de Squall! Los tube bien votados a Kanadei y Lira. esos dos comediantes siempre hacen lo mismo siempren van vestidos formales a cualquier lado. Yo si lo haria y no necesitaria estar ebrio para hacer lo que hizo Crimson ¬/¬ Mid toda babosa por el money que le dara Silver XD hum. solo deja de molestar a Crimson ¬/¬

**IPromise: **Si conozco a alguien que le dieron convulsiones por esas escenas XD fue chistoso verlo retorciendose por escenas frutillas. Mid la psicopata pelinegra XD seee XD. Ahi estaba Kanadei ahora sabras quien es Ryonuske :P ayer lo hablamos ahora sabraaaas~

**Kige Nakaede:** Jajajajajajaja, era chistosa tu cara y convulsiones cuando leias las escenas frutillas XD solo eso XD lo demas ya lo sabes siempre hablamos :P

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVI: Zalg, el destructor de la historia.<strong>

**Maki:**

_Me desperté en medio de la noche, todo parecía tan tranquilo... ya me sentía mejor, la intravenosa que Crimson me inyecto estaba haciendo efecto. Me extraño no oír a gente caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Rocket, al parecer estaba solo ahí. Pronto el sueño comenzó a vencerme y no tarde en cerrar los ojos... pero no duro cuando los abrí súbitamente cuando la puerta de mi habitación salia disparada de su lugar por un Magnezone. _

_-¡Maldición! -Dije tratando de levantarme pero un mareo hizo que cayera de rodillas -._

_-¡Te dije que no escaparías! -Hiro apareció por la puerta junto con Hanzo -._

_-Es una vergüenza que debamos matarte cuando ya estas débil. -Comento Hanzo sacando una kunai -. Pero el trabajo es trabajo, y el dinero que me darán por la muerte del hermano de Jade Douraji será bastante._

_Me arranque la intravenosa y les lance el pedestal con el que se sostenía el suero. Hanzo atajo el pedestal y lo hizo a un lado, mientras aprovechaba de correr a la ventana y saltar por ella. Estaba en un segundo piso por lo que la caída no fue muy fuerte, pero debido a mi estado debilitado, me sentía mas cansado de lo normal. Hanzo salto por la ventana mientras corría para entrar a la mansión y buscar mis Pokeballs._

_-¡Haunter, encuéntralo y usa Hipnosis! -Grito Hiro enojado por que escape de sus garras otra vez -._

_-¡Maldición, Crimson! ¿Donde pusiste mis cosas? -Fue cuando realice que mis cosas estaban en la habitación donde me atacaron -._

_Me aventure a subir las escaleras con cuidado para no ser detectado por Hiro, pero si fui detectado por el Haunter. Esquive su Hipnosis y me escondí en el baño, mas no pude hacer nada ya que Haunter traspaso la pared haciéndome caer al suelo y de paso algunas cosas del lavamanos. Haunter lanzaría su Hipnosis y me llevaría con Hiro de no ser por que tome el espejo que fue una de las cosas que deje caer y lo puse frente a mi, Haunter no tardo en caer dormido. Tome una bocanada de aire al ver que me había salvado, pero debía moverme, abrí solo un poco la puerta para ver si alguien venia, vi pasar a Hiro para luego bajar las escaleras y revisar el primer piso._

_Salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación, al llegar busque por el lugar y termine por encontrar mis pertenencias en la cómoda que estaba cerca de la cama. No tenia tiempo para vestirme por lo que solo tome a mi equipo y salí de la habitación. Corrí por los pasillos de la mansión intentando escapar, cuando llegaba a las escaleras de la mansión, un Arcanine atravesó la pared, encima de el estaba Hiro con una sonrisa desquiciada._

_-¡Te encontré, Rueda Fuego! -Dijo saltando del lomo de Arcanine -._

_-¡Sharp, usa Aqua Jet! -Lance mi Pokeball y libere a un Sharpedo -._

_El bólido de fuego contra el bólido de agua chocaron, obviamente, mi Pokemon tenia la ventaja por tipo y por ser un choque físico, la habilidad Piel Tosca de Sharpedo, debilita a cualquiera que toque su dura piel en un ataque físico._

_-¡¿Tienes a tus Pokemon?! -Dijo Hiro sin creerlo -._

_-¡Claro, y tu, deja de esconderte, ataques sorpresa no sirven con un Douraji! -Dije mirando hacia atrás -. ¡Dex, Pico Taladro! -Dije mientras lanzaba la Pokeball y mi Fearow se liberaba ya haciendo su ataque -._

_Hanzo, quien se encontraba escondido entre las sombras de la oscura mansión, esquivo el ataque de mi Fearow. Dex se detuvo para no dañar la mansión mas de lo que estaría en unos minutos si me empleaba enserio. Hanzo reía con emoción._

_-¡Eres impresionante, sabes cuando y donde están las intenciones asesinas! -Dijo Hanzo -. Espero que eso te pueda salvar, deberías estar orgulloso, después de todo, nunca uso a mis Pokemon cuando mato a alguien. -Dijo tomando una Pokeball -. Muk, usa Toxico en el chico._

_-¡No te dejare, Dex, As Aéreo! -Ordene -._

_Dex pudo detenerlo a tiempo ya que As Aéreo aumenta la velocidad del Pokemon haciendo que ataque primero, por lo que el Muk fallo el ataque mientras vi como mi Sharp derroto al Arcanine de Hiro._

_-¡Ya veras, Magnezone, ve! -Detrás de Hiro salio un gran Pokemon parecido a un OVNI -. ¡Rayo!_

_Magnezone lanzo un potente ataque eléctrico hacia mi Sharpedo, el cual, no logro evadir el ataque. Luego rápidamente, lanzo otro ataque a mi Fearow el cual al igual que Sharp, cayó instantáneamente. Me sentí acorralado, no tenia escapatoria por ningún lado._

_-¡Ariados, Doble Tiniebla! –De la nada aparecieron dos Ariados lanzando el ataque tiniebla a los Pokemon de Hiro y Hanzo -._

_-¡Esos son…! –Dije sorprendido -. ¡Kige!_

_De atrás de Hiro caminaba con joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve y sus ojos grises, casi blancos. Su sonrisa burlona era identificable hasta con radar. Se acerco con las manos en sus bolsillos._

_-Hiciste un gran trabajo camuflando a Ariados uno y dos, Ditto. –Kige puso su mano en el suelo cuando desde debajo de la alfombra salía una mucosidad rosada, deslizándose por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro -. Sabía que podías transformarte en el entorno, eres el mejor para este tipo de cosas después de todo, lo mío son los ataques fuera de la percepción de mis enemigos. –Dijo sonriente -._

_-No pude sentir la presencia de esos Pokemon. –Dijo Hanzo regresando a su Muk -. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos Hiro, el campeón de Kanto también esta aquí._

_-¡Maldita sea, nos veremos de nuevo ojo parchado! –Me grito Hiro -._

_-¡Pika, Placaje Eléctrico! –Escuche a Red desde atrás -._

_-Xatu, Tele transportación. –Dijo Hanzo liberando a su Pokemon e instantáneamente escapando del lugar -._

_Pika detuvo su ataque ante la desaparición de ambos generales del Team Shadow. Red entro por una ventana gracias a la ayuda de Aero. Kige había entrado planeando que podría hacer para tener ventaja y cubrió a ambos Ariados con el Ditto para camuflarse con el ambiente._

_-¿Estas bien Maki? –Pregunto Red -._

_-Si, no lograron hacerme daño. –Dije recostándome en la pared -._

_-Pues que bueno, si hubieses muerto seria aburrido tener que fastidiar a alguien mas, ¿Sabes? –Decía Kige cerrando sus ojos y levantando los hombros -._

_-Cállate… ¿Qué sucedió? Algo grande debió suceder para que Red y tú vinieran. –Dije esperando respuesta -._

_-Bueno, Maki es que… -Balbuceaba Red -._

_-El mocoso de tu hermano robo el Cinturón del Origen y por poco mata a todos ahí en la fiesta. –Dijo Kige sonriente -._

_-¡¿Qué?! –Dije muy impresionado -._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:<strong>

_Mientras yo y Saphire estábamos distrayendo a los Pokemon salvajes, Emerald, Gold y Crystal buscaban cualquier cosa que estuviera trayendo a todos estos Pokemon salvajes. Zuzu y Toro estaban trabajando muy bien juntos, ya que al ser parte del trío de iniciales tienen una conexión tanto en amistad como en la batalla, se complementaban tan bien como yo y Saphire._

_-¡Toro, Puño de Fuego! –Ordenaba Saph mientras el Blaziken lanzaba puñetazos envueltos en fuego a los salvajes -._

_-¡Zuzu, usa Hidro Bomba! –Mi Swampter lanzo un potente chorro de agua el cual expulso a varios Koffings, Sevipers y Arboks lejos del área -._

_-¡No se acaban nunca! –Dijo Saphire quien apego su espalda a la mía -._

_-¡Gold, apresúrate! –Grite al de ojos dorados -._

_-¡Oye chico cursi, si quieres hacerlo tu ningún problema! –Gold volvió a la batalla mientras buscaba lo que causaba que los Pokemon siguieran apareciendo -. ¡Ataro, Doble Bofetón, Explotaro, Rueda de Fuego! –Ordeno a su Ambipom y Thyplosion -._

_-¡Chicos, lo encontré! –Dijo Emerald -. ¡No puedo alcanzarlo, Crystal, ahí esta!_

_Emerald apunto a un artefacto que cada 6 segundos brillaba y lanzaba Pokeballs liberando estos Pokemon. Crystal pudo localizarla y sin dudarlo salto encima de uno de los salvajes, lanzo 3 de sus Pokeballs hacia el aire y con agilidad dio un salto pateando todas y cada una de las Pokeballs, todas se abrieron liberando a los Pokemon de Crystal._

_-¡Mega, Látigo Cepa! ¡Chanpeon, Puño Cometa! ¡Tupeon, Rayo Psíquico! –Ordeno Crystal a su Meganium, Hitmonchan y Natu -._

_Los ataques llegaron al artefacto impactando de lleno, una pequeña explosión salia de esta al ser dañada. Los Pokemon salvajes se detuvieron en seco, parecían confundidos, miraban a todos lados como si no supieran donde estaban. _

_Pronto la joven Yellow se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ella sabia que sucedía._

_-Estos pobres Pokemon estaban siendo controlados, la maquina lo provocaba. –Dijo la pequeña Yellow -. Con esto debería bastar, ya no se meterán en problemas._

_-Eso es bueno. –Dije sentándome en el suelo -._

_-¿Dónde están Crimson y Ada? Tampoco veo a Red. –Dijo Saphire -._

_-Crimson… -Dijo Silver acercándose -. Salio persiguiendo a Jade, Adamantium siguió a Crimson y Red junto con Kige fueron a la mansión en busca de Maki._

_-Creo que ahora si estamos en problemas. –Kanadei se acerco junto con Lira -._

_-Yo se los dije, una fiesta era mala idea. –Dijo Green acercándose junto con Blue -._

_-¡No me eches la culpa, yo lo hice por el bien de todos! –Se justifico Blue -._

_-Solo eres una chica ruidosa. –Bufo Green -._

_-Bien bien bien, dejen sus discusiones de novios para después… -Dijo una chica con ojos verdes, cabello negro ondulado con vestimentas al estilo misión imposible, ¡Quien es esta chica? -._

_-¡No soy su novio! –Dijo Green enojado -._

_-¡Que mas quisiera! –Dijo Blue sonriendo -._

_Todos miramos a Blue quien aparentemente lo dijo a propósito como broma hacia Green. _

_-¿Qué dijiste Blue? –Pregunto Green -._

_-¡Que debemos ir a la mansión de Silver ya que Maki esta en peligro! –Dijo cambiando sus palabras -._

_-Eso fue mas largo de lo que dijo al principio… -Dije a Saphire -._

_-Chicos, esta joven de acá es Mid, nos ayudara de momento. –Aviso Silver -._

_La chica de ojos verdes saludo sonriente mientras miraba a Silver y estiraba su mano._

_-Siempre y cuando este pretencioso me pague lo que me ofreció. –Mid se refería a Silver -._

_-Si si, solo vamos a la mansión, solo espero que los del Team Shadow no la arruinen por completo. –Dijo Silver -. Hay suficientes camionetas para todos, nos vemos en la mansión._

_Sin nada más que decir, todos nos dirigimos al lugar donde las camionetas se hallaban. Fue un camino corto considerando que entre ciudad Verde y pueblo Paleta no hay mucha distancia, así que cuando llegamos, vimos a Red, Kige y Maki fuera de la mansión._

* * *

><p>Cuando nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la casa de Blue, vimos camionetas del Team Rocket volviendo a la mansión, decidimos dirigirnos a ciudad Verde ya que suponiendo que todo termino, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás.<p>

-Los demás deben de estar pensando en algo para acabar con Jade de una vez. –Dije mientras estábamos cerca de la mansión -.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Crimson? –Pregunto Ada -.

-Les seguiré el juego… y cuando tengamos la oportunidad luchare contra Jade yo mismo. –Dije con determinación -.

-Será complicado, se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensamos. –Advirtió Adamantium -.

-Lo se, tendré que emplearme bien. –Dije seriamente -.

Al fin llegamos cerca de la mansión, Axel aterrizo a la vista de todos, al parecer estaban discutiendo de algo con Maki el cual solo escuchaba. Conforme me iba acercando podía escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Sabes lo que debemos hacer ahora Maki. –Dijo Silver -. Ya sus delitos son imperdonables.

-Lo se, ya ni lo reconozco. –Dijo Maki -.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo rápido. –Dije incorporándome a la conversación -. Yo mismo me encargare de Jade.

-Si claro, el novio de Jade se encargara de eso. –Dijo Mid cruzada de brazos -.

-Silver, dile a tu esclava que no se meta. –Dije mirándola seriamente -.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, quieres que te rompa las piernas?! –Mid se acercaba peligrosamente a mí pero Blue, Saphire y Yellow la tomaron por los brazos y la alejaban -. ¡Ven aquí, te romperé los huesos, suéltenme que le partiré la cara!

-Disculpa por eso. –Dijo Silver -. Pero en cierto modo tiene razón, al principio tu querías salvarlo y ahora quieres detenerlo, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Estuvo a punto de matar a muchos en la fiesta de hoy, sin duda es peligroso y… debo ser yo quien lo detenga. –Dije tratando de convencerlos -.

-Esta bien, si Crimson cree tener la fuerza para hacerle frente a Jade deberíamos dejarlo. –Dijo Maki -. Pero te advierto, una vez Jade despierte a Zalg será invencible.

-Lo tendré en mente. –Dije serio -. Por cierto, le arrebate a Rayquaza, espero que nos sirva.

-Si necesitamos a los legendarios, iré a buscar la ayuda de las tres aves. –Dijo Blue -.

-Disculpen, se que no avise antes pero. –Diamond saco una Pokeball en la cual se podía ver a un Pokemon muy fuerte conocido como -. El es Regigigas, desde la batalla contra el Team Galaxy lo he tenido, aunque solo sale de vez en cuando y también traigo a Rotom conmigo.

-¡Impresionante chico comediante, ahora tenemos a tres legendarios! –Dijo Gold -.

-Debería buscar a Mewtwo… -Comento Red -. Después de todo no creo que se niegue a ayudarme.

-Todos, piensen en la manera de conseguir a un Pokemon legendario, yo estaré buscando también. –Dije -.

Luego de discutir algunas cosas, me acerque a Kanadei quien me miraba con disgusto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto -.

-Solo actuación, nada de lo que dije es cierto. –Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Eso espero. –Kanadei sonrío y luego me miro -. Prepárate para cuando sea el juicio, si logramos retrasar el veredicto, será genial-

-Entendido.

Así pasaron 2 días, las autoridades se enteraron de lo que sucedió y decidieron adelantar el juicio. Kanadei y yo fuimos al juicio sin avisar a nadie, después de todo seria todo secreto, ningún periodista ni algo que nos delate. Llegamos a ciudad Fucsia en la mañana del día del juicio, tanto Kanadei como yo nos vestimos formales, aunque el coordinador no se quito su sombrero característico de el. Nos preparamos lo que mas pudimos hasta que llego la hora del juicio, estaba demasiado nervioso por eso.

-Crimson, debo ir a buscar algo, es nuestra carta de triunfo para el juicio, necesito que retrases todo lo que puedas el juicio, si conozco a Ryonuske, intentara acabar con el juicio de una vez y sin retrasos, es un juez y fiscal muy habilidoso y usara cualquier truco sucio para terminar el juicio. –Explicaba Kanadei -.

-¡¿Me dejaras solo?! ¿Qué iras a buscar? –Pregunte -.

-Tu solo enfócate en lo que te dije, consigue tiempo. –Sin mas Kanadei se fue a no se donde -.

Decidí entrar al tribunal solo hasta que Kanadei trajera la dichosa cosa que nos haría obtener más tiempo. Al entrar, pude recordar a los padres de Dante, los cuales se veían muy afligidos por su falsa muerte… luego estaban sus hermanos quienes como siempre no tenían ninguna expresión en su rostro. Me dirigí a la mesa del defensor donde no había nada más que una mesa y una silla. Todo se sentía tan tenso, solo debía esperar… hasta que entro… El juez Ryonuske Ririhara entro a la sala, un hombre alto con una camisa blanca, un traje formal de color carmesí muy oscuro, un abrigo negro largo colgando por los hombros, su cara pálida y seria delataba su compromiso al trabajo, su cabello púrpura claro daba a relucir su edad y sus ojos de color miel y fríos daban a entender la difícil persona que era.

-¿Están aquí todos? –Pregunto Ryonuske con autoridad -.

-No, aun falta alguien pero llegara mas tarde. –Dije desafiante -.

Al instante esos ojos fríos me miraron, ambos chocamos miradas desafiantes, por lo menos yo tratando de ocultar la incomodidad de estar frente aquel hombre.

-No esperare a nadie para comenzar, si esto termina antes de que llegue, pues es culpa de el. –Dijo caminando al estrado -. ¡Soy el juez Ryonuske Ririhara y seré el atacante y juez del caso!

-Soy Crimson Ordeals, defensor del caso. –Dije con algo de timidez, me sentí amenazado por los presentes que me miraban extrañado -.

-¿Por qué alguien de la familia Ordeals se molestaría en defender a un desertor? –Pregunto Ryonuske algo curioso -.

-Pues ¿no debería averiguarlo mientras transcurre el caso? –Pregunte con media sonrisa, pero a la vez una gota de sudor caía por mi mejilla… me sentí realmente amenazado -.

-Como quieras, el resultado no cambiara. –El juez tomo su martillo y golpeo fuertemente para llamar la atención y hacer silencio -. ¡El juicio en contra de Jade Douraji por el asesinato de Dante von Diastic, comenzara ahora!

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, el ambiente tenso era casi visible y palpable… Me sentía muy pequeño comparado con aquel juez quien era el atacante… con las leyes de Kanto, el mismo juez puede liderar un ataque a un acusado y al mismo tiempo dar el veredicto, siempre y cuando el jurado este de acuerdo, lo que es externo a su opinión.

-Crimson Ordeals será el representante de Jade Douraji, el acusado, por lo tanto, si se le llegase a encontrar culpable, será juzgado por cómplice, ¿Esta de acuerdo señor Ordeals? –Pregunto uno de los del jurado -.

-¿Qué, seré juzgado también? –Me dije a mi mismo -. Si, lo estoy… -Jade, no se en que lío me metes -.

-Bien, comenzare dando los detalles del caso. –Dijo Ryonuske -. El día siete de julio del presente, el señor Douraji, el acusado, ataco el museo de arqueológico de ciudad Plateada junto con el Team Shadow, con el cual se sabe esta cooperando. –Ryonuske tomo unos papeles y me los lanzo en mi mesa -. Ahí se encuentran mas de cien declaraciones de testigos afirmando haber visto al acusado entre los ladrones, ¿Lo niega señor Ordeals?

-No, no lo niego pero…

-Entonces, con estos antecedentes prosigamos. –Ryonuske no me dejo hablar -. Aquel día, el grupo de Pokedex Holders, los cuales están autorizados y son conocidos por renombre de lo actos heroicos que han protagonizado estos jóvenes, estuvieron en el lugar tratando de evitar que el objeto llamado, la Mascara de Ámbar fuera robado de aquel museo. –Ryonuske tomo unas fotografías del objeto y las mostró al jurado -. También se sabe que el joven Douraji posee una Pokedex, aunque no se sabe si los demás Pokedex Holders están involucrados en el robo del objeto…

-¡Protesto, se esta desviando del tema central, también le afirmo que los Pokedex Holders no tuvieron nada que ver con el robo! –Dije desafiante -.

-Insolente… -Murmuro -. En fin, ese día, el señor von Diastic se enfrento cara a cara contra el joven Douraji tratando de evitar que robara la mascara, en la cual tengo entendido que el señor Ordeals estuvo presente, no solo presente si no que también ayudo al señor von Diastic a luchar contra el acusado. –Ryonuske sonrío de medio lado como si tuviera todo ganado dicha pelea, el señor Douraji hiere mortalmente al señor von Diastic causándole una muerte casi instantánea. Aquí tengo los informes clínicos sobre la muerte de Dante von Diastic. –El juez entrego una serie de papeles al jurado y luego una copia para mi, ¡Estos papales son falsos! -.

-Solicito se haga una aclaración del informe entregado por el medico sobre la muerte de Dante von Diastic. –Dije sin pensarlo, tenía que aguantar -. No estoy seguro de la fidelidad de estos papeles, ya que estuve en el momento de la muerte del señor von Diastic.

-Como quieras, solo retrasar el veredicto de culpabilidad. –Dijo Ryonuske tomando los papeles y detallando cada párrafo de estos, según el informe, los órganos internos de Dante habían sido destruidos por el Híper Rayo y su corazón exploto antes de que el mismo Dante se diera cuenta, que farsa mas grande -. Creo que eso es todo, ¿Algo que decir la defensa?

-¿Están tan seguros de que era el verdadero Jade Douraji el que asesino a Dante von Diastic? –Pregunte, era obvio que solo los Pokedex Holders teníamos esa información, aparte nadie puede asegurar que Jade era realmente el -.

-Bueno… eso es cierto… -Dijo una mujer del jurado la cual se gano una mirada de desprecio de parte del juez Ryonuske -.

-Están las grabaciones del museo en el momento en que los ladrones entraron, se puede ver claramente como el señor Douraji asesina al señor von Diastic. –Explicaba sosteniendo un CD -.

-¡Protesto, los videos pueden ser manipulables! –Vaya, realmente lo estaba logrando, solo debía hacer tiempo, creo que ese juego me ayudo, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese abogado? Falcon Right… Eagle Fight… no recuerdo -.

-¡Protesto, el video de seguridad es correcto, no tiene manipulaciones ya que este es el CD original de la escena! –Ryonuske mostró que el CD tenía la marca registrada del museo -. Si gustan podemos verlo.

-No es necesario, ninguno de los que estuvimos presentes estuvimos seguros de que realmente era Jade, había mucho polvo por la batalla. –Dije mirando a Ryonuske -.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, señor Ordeals, la grabación tiene audio y vemos como usted junto a un grupo desconocido de jóvenes junto al señor von Diastic lo llamaba Jade con mucha seguridad. –Ryonuske sonreía a ratos -. Sin dejar aparte que usted también lo llamo Jade.

-Eso no prueba nada, aun no comprueba que el acusado sea realmente Jade Douraji. –Dije manteniéndome firme -.

-Si quiere mas pruebas… traigan el televisor, revisaremos la prueba fidedigna. –Dijo Ryonuske sosteniendo el CD -.

En cuestión de minutos trajeron un televisor junto con una maquina para leer el CD, se veía complicada ya que tenia muchas perillas y botones.

-Les mostrare la prueba definitiva. –Dijo Ryonuske insertando el CD en el aparato -.

Se veía justo la escena donde Jade ordenaba a Slash lanzar su Híper Rayo. En ese momento, Ryonuske detiene el video y girando unas perillas acerca el video en el punto donde se mostraba el torso de Jade, no había nada fuera de lo normal aparte de su gabardina, su cuello, su bufanda… ¡La maldita bufanda!

-Ahí esta, esa marca en la bufanda, es la insignia de la familia Douraji, solo los portadores del apellido tienen esa marca, ¡Esta es la prueba irrefutable de que el acusado es realmente Jade Douraji! –Dijo Ryonuske golpeando mi mesa -. ¡Si tienes alguna otra duda solo dilo!

-¡Esa marca puede ser fácilmente imitada! –Contradije -.

-¡Protesto, no veo por que unos criminales que son conocidos públicamente sean tan meticulosos en imitar tan perfectamente el símbolo Douraji para culpar a un joven del cual misteriosamente no se sabe nada de su paradero! –Ryonuske golpeo nuevamente la mesa -. ¡¿Alguna duda de que no sea Jade Douraji?!

-Yo… -No, no puede ser, ¡Piensa Crimson! -. Yo…

-Tu juego acabo pequeño Crimson Ordeals. –Ryonuske sonrío con autosuficiencia -. Miembros del jurado, solicito se le de al joven Jade Douraji el veredicto de culpabilidad y al joven Crimson Ordeals se le acuse de cómplice.

El jurado comenzó a hablar, se podía sentir como me miraban acusadoramente, estaba perdido y Jade también… ¡Maldición!

-¡Esperen un momento! –Súbitamente la puerta se abrió violentamente, un joven de cabellos morados y rostro oculto por un sombrero entro en la sala -. Lamento llegar tarde Crimson.

-¡Kanadei! –Dije con alegría -.

-¡Miembros del jurado, solicito esperen a ver esta prueba, la prueba de que el acusado es inocente de sus cargos! –Dijo Kanadei -.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Ryonuske tenía una expresión de enfado -. ¡Solicito se ignore a este sujeto!

-Señor Ryonuske, este caso es delicado por lo que debemos tener cualquier prueba necesaria. –Dijo un miembro del jurado -. Jovencito, muéstranos la prueba.

-Claro. –Kanadei camino fuera de la sala, solo para volver con un sujeto en silla de ruedas -.

Las ruedas de aquella silla sonaban por toda la habitación, algunos se sorprendieron de lo que veían, otros se emocionaban y uno en especial tenia una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡Caballeros, damas, este es el señor Dante von Diastic quien despertó de su coma inducido hace un día! –Dijo Kanadei sonriendo -.

Dante miro a todos los ahí presente, su estado en silla de ruedas hacia sorprender a algunos. Se notaba lo magullado de su cara por el ataque, algunas vendas en su cuerpo y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Imposible! –Dijo Ryonuske -.

-Afirmo ser Dante von Diastic… le pedí a Crimson sobornar a las noticias sobre mi muerte, para evitar que el Team Shadow me persiguiera e intentara acabar con el trabajo. –Explicaba Dante -.

-¡Con esto señores, creo que el señor Jade Douraji es inocente! –Dijo Kanadei guiñando su ojo derecho al jurado -.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Aun es culpable de su intento de homicidio! –El juez casi explotaba -.

-¡Cierto cierto, pero este juicio era para comprobar la culpabilidad del señor Douraji por el HOMICIDIO de Dante von Diastic, pero Dante esta vivo! –Dijo Kanadei con elegancia -. No te queda mas remedio que levantar la sesión hasta que se pongan cargos sobre el señor Douraji lo que según el señor Dante, no sucederá.

-¡No! –Grito Ryonuske -.

-Señor Ririhara, cálmese. –Dijo un miembro del jurado -. En vista de que la victima, Dante von Diastic esta vivo, no se puede formalizar a Jade Douraji por homicidio… nuestro veredicto es… inocente.

-Maldición… declaro a Jade Douraji inocente… -Ryonuske finalizo la sesión con un golpe de su martillo -.

Kanadei se acerco a mí junto con Dante, ambos sonrientes por mi aparente desempeño al hacer tiempo. Dante se veía algo cansado, ya que aun le faltaba recuperarse, pero eso no le importo a su madre quien corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza y lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanadei:<strong>

_Pude ver la felicidad de parte de papa y mama von Diastic al ver a su hijo vivo, sus hermanos también se veían felices ante el "milagro" de tener a su hermano de vuelta. Mientras que yo, vi al juez mirándome fríamente como suele hacerlo, camine hasta el para hablar unos asuntos._

_-Tú nunca cambias esa cara, ¿no viejo? –Dije sonriendo de medio lado -._

_-Como siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, si no hubieses llegado tendría a Jade Douraji siendo buscado por tierra, mar y aire. –Expreso Ryonuske -._

_-No es para tanto, además, deberías dejarnos a Jade a nosotros, ¿De acuerdo papá? –Dije sonriente -._

_-Eres un insolente Tennotsukai… -Papá ya me esta llamando con ese nombre -._

_-No se de quien hablas, recuerda que ahora soy Kanadei Symphony, Tennotsukai Ririhara ya no existe. –Dije caminando hacia Dante y Crimson -._

_-Tenno, algún día tendrás que enfrentar a ese joven, cuando lo hagas, entenderás que tenerlo tras las rejas es lo mejor. –Ryonuske, jamás me convencerás -._

* * *

><p>Kanadei volvía con nosotros después de hablar algo con aquel juez, quien se coloco su abrigo y se marcho de mala gana.<p>

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunte -.

-Nada en especial, solo que Jade debería estar tras las rejas. –Sonrío el pelipurpura -.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dante? –Pregunte al joven en silla de ruedas -.

-Digamos que bien, aun no puedo caminar aunque gracias por todo Crimson, esos doctores que contrataste me ayudaron mucho. –Dijo Dante -.

-Supongo que ahora la familia von Diastic podrá defenderte, nosotros volveremos a pueblo Paleta, Blue quiere conseguir la ayuda de las tres aves legendarias. –Comente, la joven Blue, años atrás en la batalla contra el villano Mascara de Hielo, capturo a las tres aves legendarias para luego liberarlas después de la pelea -.

-Les deseo suerte chicos. –Dijo Dante para luego irse con su madre quien llevaba la silla de ruedas -.

Kanadei y yo salimos del tribunal con aire de ganadores, pudimos conseguir más tiempo aunque no sabemos por cuanto, ahora deberíamos detener a Jade antes de que cometa una locura.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Nos reunimos en la sala de reuniones, donde el jefe nos esperaba a todos, ahí estaba Klein el 1, Hanzo el 2, Katsuyu el nuevo numero 3, Hiro el 4, Acro el 5 y mano derecha del líder y por ultimo Balduin el 6. Todos sentados en nuestros correspondientes asientos, el líder se levanto y comenzó a hablar._

_-Generales, les informo que tenemos todos y cada uno de los objetos de Arceus. –Dijo Balduin sonriendo -. Jade, has conseguido todos los objetos, como pensé, eres impresionante, este joven hizo lo que ustedes jamás podrían. –Balduin hablo con orgullo -._

_-¡Solo tuvo suerte! –Dijo Hiro enojado -. ¡Estuvo ahí primero eso es todo!_

_-Eso quiere decir que eres más lento que un joven de diez y seis años. –Dije mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo -._

_-En fin, Jade. –Balduin hizo una señal para que me levantara y así lo hice -. Es hora de pasar tu última prueba, veremos si eres al que Zalg aceptara._

_-Hasta que te decides. –Dije escondiendo mi sonrisa con mi bufanda -._

_Camine junto con Balduin y Klein a lo más profundo de las instalaciones, una serie de pasadizos secretos y un gran elevador bastaron para llegar a la base subterránea. Ahí solo había científicos monitoreando una sala con una Pokeball de acero sostenido por 6 pilares provenientes de las paredes. Los científicos saludaron a Balduin y le entregaron un informe, este sonrío y se volteo a verme._

_-Escucha Jade, primero, si entras en esa habitación y fallas no podremos abrir la puerta, ¿Entiendes? –Pregunto -._

_-Si, me arriesgare. –Dijo quitándome mi cinturón en el cual estaban mis Pokemon -. Toma, solo en caso de que salgan las cosas mal._

_-Como quieras Jade. –Dijo Balduin -. Abran la puerta, dejen a Jade entrar._

_Los científicos abrieron la puerta y al instante sentí una gigantesca presencia asesina, sin mencionar el creciente olor a sangre y lagrimas que despedía esa habitación. Entre en la habitación a paso lento, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Las paredes tenían grandes marcas de arañazos y sangre seca._

_-Bien Jade, cuando abramos la Pokeball no podremos escuchar ni ver nada, estas por tu cuenta. –Menciono el líder por el altoparlante -._

_Y así comenzó, uno a uno los pilares de metal comenzaron a esconderse tras la pared. La tensión en el cuarto y el aire pesado aumentaba con cada pilar que salía, hasta que el último se escondió dejando caer la Pokeball al suelo. Así estuvo unos segundos hasta que se abrió con un destello de luz deslumbrante pero… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una profunda oscuridad me envolvió. No podía ver nada a excepción de mi propio cuerpo._

_-¿Le temes a la muerte? _

_Una voz etérea se escucho detrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente y pude ver 5 grandes ojos rojos mirándome, 2 a cada lado y uno grande en el centro. Pude notar que estaba rodeado por 2 grandes manos gigantes con afiladas garras como si estuvieran preparadas para desgarrarme en miles de pedazos._

_-¿Le temes a la muerte? –Volvió a preguntar -._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa morir? Bestia estupida. –Respondí con seguridad -._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy solo alguien quien busca dominar tu poder. –Dije mirándolo fijamente -._

_-¿Por qué debería dártelo?_

_-No hay explicación ya que el poder de la oscuridad no necesita explicación. –Respondí para luego cerrar mis ojos -. Pareciera que el gran Zalg busca algo de mí._

_-¡Quiero ver tu oscuridad! –Rápidamente un mano salio del suelo y atravesó mi corazón, gemido ahogado de dolor salio de mi boca, pero me mantuve firme -. Ah… Así que eres tú, la persona que he estado esperando, cuya semilla de la oscuridad ha crecido tanto como para hacerme frente…_

_-¡Yo… solo quiero tu estupido poder! –Dije tomando de la mano que estaba insertada en mi pecho -. ¡Así que dame ese poder bestia imbecil! –Con fuerza quite la mano que estaba en mi pecho mientras mi sangre fluía -._

_Los 5 ojos de la bestia se abrieron al máximo, casi con regocijo. Luego toda la habitación volvió a la normalidad, yo estaba de rodillas viendo que la herida en mi corazón se había ido, ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Lograste superar mi Ilusión Demoníaca. –Escuche una voz, mire al frente y pude observar como una pequeña esfera negra, tenia 5 ojos como la imagen gigante -. Esta es mi forma normal, ahora estoy debilitado por lo que mis poderes solo se limitan a ilusiones._

_-Eso quiere decir…_

_-Si hubieses colapsado, te hubiese devorado mi ilusión. –Explico Zalg -. Supongo que servirás…_

_Rápidamente la esfera salio disparada a mi y choco con mi ojo derecho, esto me provoco un gran dolor, pero resistí lo que mas pude, poco a poco iba entrando por mi ojo hasta que lo logro, puse mi mano en mi ojo y me mire en el reflejo del vidrio por donde los demás me observaban, mi ojo tenia la pupila roja como de costumbre, pero la cornea era de un color negro el cual desapareció al poco rato._

_-Te acompañare, cuando sea el momento, podré utilizar todas mis energías. –Dijo desde dentro de mí -._

_-Espero que así sea, necesito todo tu poder. –Dije mirando a Balduin a través del vidrio -. Lo tengo… su poder ya es mío…_


	17. ¡La batalla por la historia, comienza!

**Aviso: los personajes de Pokemon Adventures y la fea de Mid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Aedo-chan: **Yo tambn me enfermo poco XD pero apuesto que si estando enferma intentaran matarte no la correrias mas rapido que flash!? ah hah! mi primo dice: ¿Es que acaso siempre van a criticar a esos dos? mi respuesta es si, nunca se va a detener primo por que es malevola y le encanta querer matar a los pjs!... esto debi ponerlo por privado... sigue diciendo que no le pagaran a Mid y te cumplire el deseo :3 Si, me base en el ultimo juicio de Phoenix Wright cuando Phoenix debe hacer tiempo mientras logran descubrir como atrapar a Engarde, definitivamente, el mejor juicio de todos los PW. Ya, sigue llorando con que Lira es la culpable es como esa cancion "Ella es la culpable... de todas mis angustias..." y no recuerdo mas

**IPromise:** Obvio, pues no conoce la casa, tiene que dar vueltas como loco. Sip, es su padre, mas adelante Tenno o mejor dicho Kanadei tu novio (¬/¬) explicara por que se fue de casa. Pfff pobre Crimson, tenia que ir a recoger jabon a la carcel por culpa de Jade. Me Aerodisaste!? ok oficialmente hare una rabieta sabes que no soy tan cruel... otra vez debi ponerlo en privado... ILY Ale

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVII: ¡La batalla por la historia, comienza!<strong>

Volví a pueblo Paleta junto con Kanadei, nos dirigimos a la mansión Rocket la cual se estaba preparando para partir a algún lugar. La chica nueva, Mid, dirigía a unos cuantos soldados mientras Silver hablaba con Sird. Blue, Red, Yellow y Green venían llegando junto con nosotros, parece que la captura de las aves legendarias fue un éxito.

-Chicos, es bueno verlos. –Me dijo Red -. Logre encontrar a Mewtwo, nos ayudara al igual que las aves legendarias.

-¡Genial! –Dije con emoción -. Yo no encontré nada.

-Gold y Crystal consiguieron la ayuda de los perros legendarios Entei, Raikou y Suicune. –Explico Yellow -. Mientras que Ruby, Saphire y Emerald consiguieron de parte de Steven a los tres Regies.

-Y Sird tiene a Darkrai, lo que nos da un total de catorce legendarios si contamos a Regigigas y Rotom de Diamond y al Rayquaza que lograste arrebatar a Jade. –Dijo Silver acercándose junto con Mid -.

-Tenemos un muy buen equipo con el que luchar. –Dije emocionado -.

-Yo también conseguí un legendario. –Dijo Kanadei sosteniendo una Pokeball dorada, la cual no dejaba ver el interior -.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunto Red -.

-ES-UN-SE-CRE-TO. –Dijo con elegancia el pelipurpura -.

-Da igual, Platinum, Pearl y Diamond tienen la bendición de los guardianes de los lagos de Sinnoh Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit. –Dijo Silver -.

-¡Yo quiero tener un legendario! –Dijo Mid -.

-Con suerte tienes tu dinero. –Dijo Silver -.

-El cual por cierto, ¡Aun no me entregas! –Grito la joven caza recompensas -.

-Después de esta batalla no necesitare de tus servicios, te daré los cincuenta millones de Pokedolares y te iras feliz. –Explicaba Silver -.

-¡¿Cincuenta?! ¡Pensé que eran treinta! –Pareciese que a Mid le salía espuma por la boca pero al poco rato después de respirar profundo se calmo -.

-Vengan, Maki nos explicara el plan. –Dijo Silver caminando cerca de Maki, por lo cual lo seguimos -.

Caminamos al patio de la mansión Rocket, el cual estaba repleto de camionetas, Pokeballs, mapas, etc. Vimos a Maki junto a una mesa con un gran mapa, nos acercamos y Maki comenzó a dar las instrucciones.

-Escuchen, ahora que el Team Shadow tiene todas las piezas para la llave de Zalg, se dirigirán al volcán de Isla Canela, solo ese fuego sagrado es capas de fundir todos los objetos en uno y crear la llave para liberarlo. –Explicaba el del ojo vendado -. Luego de eso, Zalg se fusionara con la Llave Oscura y la Antorcha Blanca, con esas dos cosas el recuperara la habilidad para destruir la historia, por lo que Zalg no será invencible hasta que asimile los últimos dos objetos.

-Entonces debemos hacer lo posible por llegar arriba y detener cualquier intento de que Zalg engulla los objetos. –Dije con mi mano en la barbilla -.

-Si ya entendieron, vayan a las camionetas, los soldados de equipo Rocket irán con nosotros, nos llevaran a ciudad Vermilion y tomaremos un barco a Isla Canela, llegaremos en poco tiempo. –Dijo Silver a lo que todos asentimos -.

Nos dirigimos a las camionetas y al poco partimos a ciudad Vermilion. Usamos unos cuantos atajos para acortar el camino, debíamos llegar rápido antes de que el Team Shadow lograse llegar al volcán de la Isla Canela.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Llevaba un rato sentado en el asiento del jet, estábamos camino al volcán de Isla Canela, pronto, muy pronto podríamos liberar el poder completo de Zalg. Desde que obtuve el poder de Zalg, me volví más perceptible, podía sentir cada partícula de aire chocar con mi cuerpo, cuantas personas estaban a mí alrededor y escuchar cosas que se susurran. Definitivamente, mis sentidos estaban más abiertos a sentir lo que había a mi alrededor._

_-Es increíble, ¿no? -Escuche la voz de Zalg dentro de mi cabeza, vi por la ventana y pude notar que en mi reflejo mi ojo derecho se había vuelto negro solo dejando el rojo de la pupila -._

_-He de admitir, jamás pensé que estos poderes me afectarían a mi. -Habla en mi interior -._

_-Mi energía negativa despertó la oscuridad latente dentro de ti, eso explica tu gran compatibilidad conmigo. -Dijo Zalg para luego soltar una pequeña risa -._

_-¿De que ríes? -Pregunte -._

_-Aun no lo recuerdas, ¿Cierto? _

_-¿Recordar? ¿Que debo recordar? -Pregunte curioso -._

_-Nada joven Jade, por ahora esta bien así. -Dijo Zalg antes de volver a dormir y que mi ojo volviera a la normalidad -._

_Comencé a pensar en lo que me había dicho Zalg, pero por un extraño motivo solo la imagen de mi de pequeño animando a un solitario Crimson a jugar. Eso parecía absurdo a la vez que familiar, al cabo de unos minutos me olvide del tema, tome mis Pokeball y las observe por un largo momento, mi equipo de 5 me miraba con determinación._

_-Chicos, resistan solo un poco mas, ya falta muy poco. –Dije con los ojos cerrados -._

_Luego de unos minutos, Klein entra donde yo estaba sentado, al parecer estaba interesado en algo. El de cabello gris se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme, luego esbozo una sonrisa antes de hablar._

_-¿Cómo se siente llevar todo ese poder? –Pregunto Klein -._

_-Me siento liviano, incluso puedo sentir a las personas a un cierto radio lejos de mi. –Dije sin tomarle importancia -._

_-Llegaremos en unos minutos, espero estés listo para lo que viene. –Dijo Klein mirándome -._

_-No te metas en mis asuntos Klein… -Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo -. O te matare._

_Klein suspiro antes de levantarse e irse del lugar, ya me tenia muy cansado ese hombre y todos los generales. _

_-Deberías destrozarlos… -De pronto esa voz desde lo mas profundo de mi ser llego a mis oídos, mi ojo derecho comenzó a doler mucho, Zalg intentaba apoderarse de mi ser -._

_-Vuelve a tu jaula, estupida bestia. –Dije calmándome, respirando hondo e internamente empujando a Zalg hasta lo más profundo de mí ser otra vez -. Debo mantener cuidado._

_Pronto me relaje en el asiento tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero desde que asimile a Zalg no podía dormir aunque mucho sueño yo tuviera, así que decidí solo cerrar los ojos a modo de descanso, oía como la gente hablaba de mi tras las paredes, de cómo podría destruir todo si no me controlaba y cosas por el estilo._

_Nos tardamos unas 2 horas para recién avistar la Isla Canela, con esa isla empezó mi viaje, se supone que debía llegar ahí después de superar la liga, pero creo que no habrá tiempo para eso, ahora mismo debía hacer lo yo sabia debía hacer, romper las cadenas de mi destino._

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a ciudad Vermilion, Silver tenía preparado nada más ni nada menos que el gran S.S. Anne, al parecer lo tenía comprado para llevarnos especialmente a la Isla Canela. Nos reunimos en la cubierta, Adamantium estaba preparado sus armas para la batalla, estaba muy concentrada en ello, Diamond y Pearl practicaban su acto doble junto a Platinum quien tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cada que terminaban uno de sus chistes, ella reía con su mano en la boca cubriendo sutilmente su risa, Ruby tenia puestos sus lentes mientras veía algo por su computadora portátil, Saphire y Emerald estaban en la barandilla sintiendo el aire salado en sus rostros, Red, Blue, Green y Yellow hablaban animadamente sobre algo sin interés talvez, Silver hablaba con Sird sobre las entradas y salidas que teníamos en el volcán, Gold y Crystal estaban abrazados mientras el de ojos dorados le coqueteaba, Mid limpiaba sus katanas las cuales estaban en un buen estado. Yo, miraba al horizonte, donde poco a poco podía notarse la Isla Canela y la batalla que decidiría el destino de Kanto y talvez del mundo.<p>

-Estas muy pensativo. –Dijo Ada mirándome de reojo -. Estaré cubriendo tu espalda, te dejare a Jade a ti.

-Como le teníamos planeado, ¿Cierto? –Pregunte -.

-Como lo teníamos planeado. –Afirmo la Ninja sonriendo -.

-Note que cambiaste tu atuendo Ninja. –Dije interesado. Ahora Ada tenia un conjunto muy diferente, los googles de siempre, unas botas delgadas que llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla de color negro, unos pantalones de tela grises con un cinturón, una polera sin mangas negra muy apretada, en los brazos unos vendajes que venían del codo hasta la mitad de los dedos y por encima unos protectores de metal negros en cada brazo -.

-Bueno, el atuendo que los Ordeals nos dan son muy incómodos, ahora que según tu ya no trabajo para ti decidí volver al traje de los Weiss. –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente cerca -. ¿Te molesta? –Ada puso una voz juguetona que me volvía loco -.

-Y-y-y-yo no, digo c-como se te ocurre tal barbaridad. –Dije muy tartamudo -.

-Que bueno, no sabia si dejarme el sostén o no. –Dijo mirando su pecho, esta chica quiere matarme -. Pero decidí por dejármelo.

-Dime, ¿No te has juntado con Blue? –Pregunte serio -.

-¡Que dices Crimson! –Dijo sonriente, aunque luego miro de reojo a Blue quien nos miraba también de reojo -.

-Chicos, ya llegamos. –Aviso Silver -.

-Aun no me pagas. –Se quejaba la pelinegra -.

-Toma un dulce. –Silver le lanzo un dulce a Mid quien lo atajo con gusto -.

-Esto no vale cincuenta millones, pero ¡Es delicioso! –Dijo colocándolo en su boca -.

-Que bueno que es fácil alimentarte. –Bromeo Silver como si Mid fuera una mascota -.

-¡Silver! –Llamo la atención Mid como si fuera niña pequeña -.

-Es hora de bajar, debemos llegar a la cima. –Informo Maki -.

-Chicos, les tengo buenas, malas y horribles noticias. –Dijo Kige sonriente -.

-Dime la buena. –Dijo Silver -.

-No debiste preguntar… -Se lamento Maki -.

-La buena es que el Team Shadow llego primero que nosotros. –Dijo sonriente -.

-¡¿Y eso en que es bueno?! –Grito Maki exasperado -.

-En que si llegamos a la cima, no tendremos que esperar, es aburrido esperar a la gente. –Kige se encogió de hombros -.

-La horrible entonces. –Hablo Silver -.

-Todos los generales están aquí y Jade ha asimilado a Zalg incompleto. –Todos nos callamos al instante -.

-¿Y la mala? –Pregunto Ada -.

-Me quede sin señal en mi celular, ahora no podré descargar los temas de música que quería. –Dijo tirando su celular al agua -. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

-Silver, ¿Estaría mal si aprovecho de lanzarlo al volcán? –Pregunto Maki refiriéndose a Kige -.

-Ya veremos Maki. –Dijo Silver caminando hacia la escalera para tocar tierra firme -.

Junto con los demás nos reunimos en la ciudad a la falda del volcán, ahí nos preparamos para comenzar a subir el gran volcán. Ya teníamos todo mentalizado, debíamos luchar contra el Team Shadow, todos y cada uno de ellos inclusive Jade.

-¿Están seguros de poder resistir al volcán? –Dijo un hombre calvo con bata de laboratorio, anteojos de sol y bigote blanco -.

-¡Tu eres Blaine, líder de Isla Canela! –Informo Kanadei -.

-Así es, me gustaría ayudarlos pero, cuando intente impedir que el Team Shadow subiese al volcán sali herido. –Dijo mostrando su brazo vendado -.

-Nos encargaremos. –Dijo Silver -.

Y así liberamos todos a uno de nuestros Pokemon para poder escalar el volcán más fácil, el camino rocoso era complicado, lleno de rocas aleatorias que dificultaban el camino, pero gracias a my Rhydon, Fury y al Rhiperior de Green logramos pasar mas "fácil" por así decirlo.

Estábamos cerca de la cima, por lo que la tensión se sentía mas y mas medida que nos acercábamos, como si kilos de piedras estuvieran colgados a nuestra espalda. Pronto esa tensión fue destrozada por una explosión frente a nosotros, todos nos pusimos en guardia mientras dos sujetos, el general numero 1 y el 3 caminaban hacia nosotros.

-Vaya vaya, es una sorpresa verlos aquí. –Dijo Katsuyu -.

-Eso es una gran mentira. –Dijo Klein, luego desvío su vista hacia Deborah, quien lo miraba con cierta rabia -. La traidora ha vuelto.

-No he vuelto por ti, are que Balduin pague. –Dijo Deborah -.

-Chicos, Crystal, Gold, Deborah y yo nos quedaremos a luchar con estos entupidos. –Dijo Silver liberando a Kingdra -.

-¡Togetaro, vamos a darle! –Dijo Gold liberando a su Togetic -.

-¡Chanpeon, ayúdame! –Crystal libero a su Hitmonchan -.

-¡Vengan al show Bel, Weep, Vic! –Dijo Deborah liberando a su famoso trío de hoja -. ¡Váyanse mocosos, déjennos esto a nosotros!

Katsuyu y Klein nos ignoraron como si quisieran luchar más que nada con los que se quedaron en el lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_-Es hora de acabar con esto, lo que ahora no entiendo, es por que sigues aquí Mid. -Pregunte mirando de reojo a la pelinegra -._

_-Bueno, la cosa es que esos tipos me caen pésimo, quiero patearlos. -Dijo sosteniendo una Pokeball -._

_-Gold, Crystal, ya sabemos que hacer. -Ambos asintieron sacando una Pokeball en específico -._

_-¡Raikou! -Gold libero al gran perro legendario de trueno, el cual rugió magistralmente, su cola la cual formaba una nube gris parecida a las de tormenta chispeaba a pequeños ratos -._

_-¡Suicune! -Crystal lanzo la Pokeball del perro legendario de agua, el cual al salir desprendió una hermosa luz cristalina de su cuerpo, su cabello púrpura se meneaba con el viento del volca y su cristal en la frente brillaba con la escasa luz del sol -._

_-¡Tu turno, Entei! -Esta vez fui yo quien libero al perro legendario de fuego, un rugido el cual hizo estremecer el volcán salio de su ser, en su espalda tenia una especie de mini volcán, sus colmillos eran gigante y sus feroces ojos demostraban cuan enojado estaba por lo que hacían al medio ambiente -._

_-¡Gible, Honchcrow, Dragonite, ayudemos! -Mid libero a sus Pokemon, era una lastima que no tuviera un legendario -._

_-Estos novatos, aun no saben venir preparados. -Dijo Katsuyu -._

_-Katsuyu, demostrémosles lo que puede hacer el Team Shadow. -Dijo Klein -._

_Ambos lanzaron una Pokeball cada uno, estas al impactar desprendieron una luz intensa que nos cegó a todos, pero luego una gran sombra cubrió el sol. Abrimos los ojos y no creímos lo que teníamos al frente._

_-¡Imposible! -Dije -. ¡Lugia, Ho-oh!_

_-¿Sorprendido? Nos costo mucho llegar a capturarlos. -Explico Klein -._

_-Sin mencionar la cantidad de tiempo invertido. -Dijo Katsuyu -._

_-¡Los venceré de todos modos, Entei, Llamarada! -Ordene, el Pokemon legendario lanzo una potente llama la cual fue repelida por Ho-oh -. ¡Demonios!_

_-¡Dragonite, Dragoaliento! -Mid ordeno a lo cual su Pokemon obedeció, un aliento verde salio de Dragonite el cual impacto con Lugia -. ¡Gible, Garra Dragón!_

_-¡Ya no, Lugia, Aerochorro! -Lugia absorbió una gran cantidad de aire el cual fue lanzado en forma de chorro a presión -._

_Gible esquivo a duras penas el ataque aunque fue expulsado lejos por el poder del ataque. Mid saco sus katanas y Honchcrow la agarro con sus patas. Ambos emprendieron el vuelo contra Klein, Mid se preparo para lanzar un corte cruzado con sus katanas pero fue detenida por un Cloyster._

_-No seas estupida, si me hubieras hecho caso Mid, tendrías tu dinero. -Dijo Klein -._

_-¡No te burles de mi! -Dijo Mid furiosa -._

_-¡Cloyster, mándala lejos! -Ordeno Klein, su Cloyster lanzo un chorro de agua lo suficientemente potente para lanzar lejos a Mid -._

_-¡Mid! -Grite mientras ella caía al suelo -. ¡Kingdra, Hiper Rayo! -Ordene mientras mi Pokemon lanzaba su potente ataque tratando de dañar a Lugia pero este era demasiado poderoso por lo cual detenía el ataque con Velo Sagrado -. _

_-¡Bel, Weep, Vic, usen Hoja Afilada! -Ordeno Debora, pero Ho-ho quemo el ataque e un abrir y cerrar de ojos -. ¡Demonios, esos dos son demasiado para nosotros -._

_-¡No me vencerán, Gible, usa Garra Dragon! -Dijo Mid levantándose -._

_El Gible salio corriendo rápidamente hacia el Lugia dañando su ala, aproveche esto para ordenar un ataque en conjunto con los tres legendarios._

_-¡Llamarada! -Grite -._

_-¡Trueno! -Ordeno Gold -._

_-¡Hidro Bomba! -Siguió Crystal -._

_Los tres ataques terminaron por derribar a Lugia, pero Ho-oh no se detendría así como así._

_-¡Fuego Sagrado! -Ordeno Katsuyu a Ho-oh -._

_Lo ultimo que pude ver fue un rápido y poderoso destello rojo impactar cerca de nosotros, sentí mi cuerpo flotar por el aire para luego impactar con el suelo violentamente. Mi vista se nublaba y me sentía cansado, esta vez, ellos nos derrotaron... chicos, lleguen a la cima..._

_-Señor Silver, no debería descansar ahora. -Escuche la voz de Sird acercarse -. Deje que yo me encargo, Darkrai, enséñale modales._

_Me senté en el suelo cuando Darkrai se elevo frente a los legendarios gigantes que protegían a Klein y Katsuyu._

_-Darkrai, usa lo que nosotros llamamos, Beso Mortal. -Sird dijo con diversión malévola -. _

_Darkrai salio disparado hacia Katsuyu y Klein, pero los legendarios estaban en su camino, lo que no sabían que al ser Darkrai tipo fantasma, podía atravesar a Lugia y Ho-oh sin problemas. Hasta que se puso enfrente de Klein y Katsuyu, el Pokemon fantasma saco una esfera roja de su mano derecha y una azul en su mano izquierda._

_-Verán generales, hace algún tiempo por accidente convertí al señor Silver en piedra junto con algunos de sus amigos, desde ese día estuve practicando como hacerlo... hasta que logre averiguarlo. -Sird sonrío con elegancia dando una pequeña señal a Darkrai -._

_El Pokemon junto las esferas creando una más grande de color arcoiris, este la lanzo contra Klein y Katsuyu quienes no pudieron esconderse, una resplandeciente luz salia del ataque, luego de unos segundos, Klein y Katsuyu comenzaron a petrificarse de a poco._

_-¡¿Que es esto?! -Pregunto un alterado Katsuyu -._

_-Ya veo, así que con que este es tu gran poder Sird. -Dijo calmadamente Klein ganan por esta vez._

_-Estarás atrapado así por un largo tiempo. -Dijo Deborah levantándose del suelo, ya que ella también fue victima del ataque de Ho-oh -._

_-Podrás escuchar y ver todo, que tengas un bonito panorama. -Dijo Sird devolviendo a Darkrai -._

_Pronto, un último grito de Katsuyu se escucho antes de convertirse en piedra, mientras que Klein permanecía como siempre muy sereno. Le sonreí a Sird quien me había salvado, de verdad podía confiar en esa mujer ya que desde que asumí el control del Team Rocket, ella ha estado a mi lado. No tardamos en comenzar a subir despacio debido a las heridas de la batalla._

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

_Se sentían los estruendos de la batalla a medida que subíamos, ya faltaba poco, Blue decidió subir mas rápido con las tres aves para hacer tiempo, mientras nosotros intentábamos pasar a trabes de terreno, solo las aves legendarias serian capaces de subir este volcán, un Pokemon normal no podría resistirlo._

_-¡Hasta aquí llegan! -Apareció el general del númer -. ¡Ahí estas ojo parchado, no te escapas de mí!_

_-Que miedo. -Dijo Maki con sarcasmo -._

_-Es interesante que hayan venido sabiendo que los derrotaran. -Dijo uno con la mitad de la cara cubierta por una mascara -._

_-Supongo que me quedare a luchar con estos tipos. -Dijo Maki -._

_-Entonces, Yellow, Green, Maki y yo nos encargaremos. -Dije tomando una Pokeball -._

_-Supongo que tendré que ayudar. -Dijo Kige -._

_-¡Vengan Poke tontos! -Hiro tomo una Pokeball liberando a -. ¡Heatran!_

_-¡Estos malditos tienen a Pokemon legendarios! -Dijo Pearl -. ¡Usara Lanzallamas, esquívenlo!_

_Y así fue, Todos saltamos a un lado a la vez que Heatran usaba su Lanzallamas, su fuego era intenso, se dice que el fuego de Heatran quema todo lo que toda sin posibilidad de escapar._

_-¿Como supiste que ataca usara? -Pregunto Emerald -._

_-Un entrenamiento desde pequeño. -Explico brevemente Pearl -._

_-Eso no es todo. -Dijo Hanzou con una Pokeball en mano -. Deoxys, logramos encontrarlo después de su escape del Team Rocket._

_-¡Liberen a Deoxys! -Dije con ira -. ¡Vayanse chicos!_

_Hiro y Hanzou intentaron detenerlos pero, libere a Mewtwo, este materializo su famosa Cuchara Psiquica la cual estaba hecha solo de fuerza psíquica y tenia el tamaño de su cuerpo. Mewtwo me miro con una sonrisa y se lanzo al ataque, mientras que los demás seguían adelante._

_-¡Mewtwo, nos enfrentaremos otra vez a Deoxys, préstame tu fuerza una vez mas! -Dije con determinación -._

_-Como tú quieras Red, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, después de todo, tú eres mi maestro. -Dijo con una sonrisa -._

_-¡Heatran, Llamarada! -Ordeno Hiro -._

_-¡Mewtwo, Pantalla de Luz! -Avise a Mewtwo el cual levanto una barrera invisible -. ¡Resiste ahí!_

_El fuego intenso de Heatran era muy potente, inclusive la famosa Pantalla de Luz de Mewtwo estaba cediendo._

_-¡Red, no creo poder aguantar! -Me dijo Mewtwo -._

_-¡Chin-chi, ve y usa Hidro Bomba! -Maki lanzo su Pokeball liberando a su Lanturn, este al instante lanzo un potente chorro de agua a presión el cual choco con la potente llamarada de Heatran, pero el agua de Lanturn no era nada comparada con la llama de Heatran -. Lo supuse, por eso tenia preparada una distracción, ¡Ahora Drillo! -Detrás de Heatran apareció un Excadrill quien utilizo su ataque Fisura, el ataque impacto con Heatran dejándolo KO de un solo golpe -._

_-¡Ahora Mewtwo, Psíquico a Deoxys! -Ordene a Mewtwo el cual lanzo una ráfaga morada hacia Deoxys, este ultimo la esquivo fácilmente -._

_-No me subestimes, no soy tan tonto como Hiro. -Dijo Hanzo -._

_-¡No me llames tonto! -Dijo Hiro -._

_-Deoxys, ataca. -Pero algo extraño ocurrió -._

_Deoxys me miro fijamente, como si me reconociera, debía hacerlo era mi oportunidad. Así que me adelante a Deoxys y lo enfrente cara a cara._

_-Deoxys, soy yo. -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado -. No debes luchar, ya no más. -Deoxys parecía entender y pronto se relajo y su posición de ataque se desvaneció -._

_-Que aburrido, ya perdí el control de este Pokemon... Bueno como sea, Muk acaba... -Pero Hanzo fue interrumpido por unas telarañas que venían desde atrás, era el trío de Ariados de Kige -._

_-Que fácil, dos veces en la misma trampa. -Dijo Kige sonriente._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby:<strong>

_Y llegamos a esto, yo arrodillado en el suelo, con sangre corriendo de mi frente y mi gorro destrozado por la gran fuerza de Groudon, teníamos suerte de que no tuvieran a Kyogre o un fenómeno como el que ocurrió en Hoenn años atrás se repetiría. De un momento a otros estábamos de rodillas frente a Groudon, Emerald utilizaba a Regice, Saphire a Regirock y yo a Registeel. Los generales eran el numero 5 y el numero 6 quien era el líder, lo que quería decir que Jade se encontraba solo mas adelante. Kanadei se mantenía en pie por nosotros, esquivaba los ataques de Groudon como podía hasta que un Lanzallamas alcanzo su ropa._

_-¡Demonios! -Kanadei rodó por el suelo apagando el fuego que en su camisa habia -. ¡Era de algodón de Mareep! -Grito enojado -. ¡Es hora del show! _

_Kanadei tomo una Pokeball dorada, la cual sostuvo con ambas manos mientras las ponía al frente como apuntando, flexiono sus piernas y pareciese que estaba preparado para lanzar un poderoso ataque._

_-¡Esa pose! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-¡Celebi! -Grito Kanadei liberando al poderoso Pokemon con un gran brillo -._

_Celebi comenzó a volar frente a Groudon esquivando los zarpasos que este lanzaba, solo eso hacia mientras Kanadei lo observaba. Luego Celebi crea un campo de fuerza el cual detiene uno de los poderosos zarpasos de la gran bestia._

_-Maldición... ¡Groudon acábalo de una buena vez! -Dijo el lider -._

_-Celebi, ya sabes que hacer. -Dijo Kanadei sonriente -._

_Celebi comenzó a brillar, luego de su brazo derecho lanzo una luz hacia Groudon la cual lo hizo desaparecer._

_-¡¿Que sucedió?! -Dijo el lider -._

_-Celebi uso un ataque temporal, seguramente lo devolvió de donde ustedes lo sacaron, lo que me lleva a pensar, ¿Como puedes controlarlo sin el orbe? -Pregunte -._

_-Creamos un dispositivo que imita el comportamiento de los orbes, el cual logra dejar manso a Groudon sin que yo tenga que perder el control. -Explico el número 6 -._

_-Bueno, creo que Celebi ya se despide. -Dijo Kanadei mientras Celebi se va volando -. Lo que nos lleva a, ¡Melody!_

_-¡Mimi! -Dije yo mientras ambos Milotics se acercaban por detrás de ambos generales -. ¡Atadura! -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -._

_Los generales quedaron atrapados por las colas de los Milotics, los cuales los tenían muy bien atrapados. El líder sonreía con malicia, mientras yo me preguntaba el porque. No paso mucho cuando vi a un extraño Pokemon volar hacia nosotros, parecía herido por lo que cayó duramente al suelo._

_-¡Pearl, Platinum, Diamond! -Dije mirando que Pearl casi estaba desmayado y traía a unos inconcientes Diamond y Platinum -._

_-El... es demasiado fuerte... -Pearl se desmayo en el lomo de aquel Pokemon llamado Creselia -._

* * *

><p>Luego de correr mucho y derrotar algunos soldados restantes, llegamos a la cima... y ahí se encontraba, de espaldas a nosotros. Los artefactos yacían en el piso, mientras Jade miraba al infinito, nos dimos cuenta que Blue estaba en el suelo desmayada y que Jade no miraba al infinito como pensaba...<p>

-Llegan justo a tiempo... -Murmuro cuando en ese mismo instante cayeron derrotadas las tres aves legendarias -. Es increíble como el poder de Zalg se puede usar en Pokemon.

-¡Jade! -Grite enojado -. ¡Deja a Blue!

-Ella no me interesa. -Dijo mientras Staraptor quien tenia encima a Vein y Scizor descendían del cielo -. Solo estoy a un paso de acabar con esto.

-¡Jade, lo entendí hace poco... debo terminar esto yo solo, no importa si debo matarte! -Dijo impresionando a Ada -.

-¡Crimson tu...! -Dijo Ada viendo mi determinación -.

-¡No lo hagas Crimson! -Dijo Lira -.

-Dia, señorita, ataquemos ahora. -Susurro Pearl apenas inaudible -.

-Ni lo intentes... -Dijo Jade lanzando a Vein mientras este lanzaba un ataque de Psíquico -.

El ataque se expandió por toda el área formando una onda expansiva, mandando a volar a los Pokedex de Sinnoh, vi como Pearl reacciono y libero a un Crecelia salvando a los 2 que estaban inconcientes. Solo quedamos Lira, Adamantium y yo. Estaba decidido a terminar esta pesadilla, si debía eliminar a Jade lo haría, al fin me decidí...

-¡No intervengan! -Les dije a Ada y Lira quienes asintieron -. ¡Vamos Jade, ve Axel!

-Encárgate Cold. -Dijo lanzando a un Beartic con los ojos rojizos, al parecer se habían vuelto mas fuertes -.

-¡Me volví mas fuerte ahora Jade, será una batalla de entrenadores, de Pokedex Holders, de amigos! -Dije gritando fuerte -.

-¡No te burles! -Grito con ira el peliblanco -. ¡Ventisca!

-¡Demonios, esquívalo Axel y usa Anillo Ígneo! -Axel logro esquivar y lanzo rápidamente el potente rayo de fuego... el cual sorprendentemente no elimino al enemigo -. ¡¿Como?!

-Este es el poder de Zalg, ¡Frío Polar! -Dijo Jade mientras Beartic lanzaba un potente rayo de frío -.

-¡Anillo Ígneo otra vez! -Dije mientras Axel lanzaba su rayo de calor -.

Ambos poderes impactaron con brutalidad, aunque el Frío Polar iba ganando terreno, no nos movimos de nuestros puestos, nuestras miradas desafiantes chocaban en el ambiente que poco a poco se distorsionaba, esto era obra del despertar de Zalg.

-¡Déjame hacerlo, no tienes idea de lo que haces! -Grito Jade -.

-¡No cometerás esta locura! -Dije con determinación -.

Jade cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió con su característica frialdad... tomo los objetos y los lanzo al volcán.

-Es hora del olvido... -Dijo mirándome con tristeza -.

Un gigantesco estallido se produjo por ambos poderes causando la derrota de ambos Pokemon, la explosión alcanzo a Jade mandándolo al suelo, su gabardina y bufanda quedaron destrozadas así que al levantarse como si nada pasase, las arranco lanzándolas al volcán, solo tenia mitad de polera en su cuerpo con una herida en la mejilla. Sus ojos con brillo sangriento me miraban con ira, mientras desde atrás flotaba una llave de color dorado y pateado a la vez.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez... -Dijo, cerrando su ojo derecho -. Conocerás la desesperación Crimson.

Al abrirlo, su ojo rojo estaba rodeado por oscuridad. Esto hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas, comencé a sudar y caí de rodillas, mi mente estaba colapsando, al parecer ese ojo tiene una habilidad para atacar la mente de los demás. Mi vista se distorsionaba mientras mas trataba de mirar a Jade, luego me fije que Lira y Ada estaban del mismo modo...

-Detente Jade... -Maki había llegado con los demás, este tenia su ojo cerrado como los demás atrás de el -. Nadie abra sus ojos.

-¡Vete de una vez, dije que te mataría si volvías! -Grito Jade, mientras de su ojo oscuro caían lágrimas negras, hasta el mismo Jade se sorprendió por un momento pero luego volvió a ser frío -.

-Nadie abra sus ojos, yo me encargo y les aviso cuando puedan abrirlos... -Maki comenzó a desvendar su ojo -. Como ya lo dije antes Jade, intente controlar a Zalg para acabar todo esto, pero no fui lo suficientemente "oscuro" para ser un recipiente digno... así que termine así... -Maki desvendo su ojo dañado mientras lo abría de a poco... revelando que su ojo estaba negro y la pupila roja -. Termine con extraños poderes de Zalg.

-Lo supuse. -Dijo Jade -.

-Ahora puedo romper tu ataque mental. -Una extraña onda en el espacio hizo que los dolores y mareos cesaran -.

-Ya es tarde, tengo la llave... -En ese momento, una extraña nube oscura salia del ojo de Jade, esta tenia 5 ojos rojos aunque su tamaño era diminuto, se veía bastante peligrosa -. Bienvenidos... al final de la línea.

Rápidamente tan pronto la extraña materia oscura toco la llave, una torre de oscuridad salia del lugar. Apenas podía distinguir a Jade quien estaba tras la pantalla de oscuridad, rápidamente el cielo se tiño de un rojo sangre... era Zalg... apenas ceso la torre de oscuridad, una bestia de gran tamaño con tentáculos por todo el cuerpo estaba frente a Jade.

-¡No puede ser! -Grito Deborah -.

-Ese... es Zalg... -Dijo Sird impresionada -.

-¡Aun queda tiempo, Rayquaza ayúdame! -Dije lanzando la Pokeball de Rayquaza liberando al gran dragón de los cielos -.

-¡No lo intentes! -Dijo desafiante Jade -.

Así comenzó una batalla entre Zalg, el Pokemon oscuro y Rayquaza el dragón celestial. Rayquaza lanzaba rayos a base del ozono que su cuerpo generaba mientras Zalg se defendía con sus tentáculos, los cuales aprovechaban de ataque. Todos mirábamos con la esperanza de que Rayquaza no perdiera, pero esa esperanza se quebró en mil pedazos al momento que Zalg atrapo al dragón verde con sus tentáculos haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Lo asimilare, para aumentar mis poderes... -Dijo una voz etérea la cual supusimos era Zalg -.

-¡DETENTE! -Dijo Lira con lágrimas en los ojos, su cara estaba determinada a acabar esto -. ¡Te amo Jade, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, no permitiré que te hundas mas! -Dijo la joven mientras sostenía 2 Pokeballs, mientras Jade se mantenía frío, inclusive con las palabras de Lira -. ¡Ayúdenme!

Al instante salieron Latios y Latias para ayudar, nunca espere que Lira tuviera a semejantes Pokemon. Ambos dragones se lanzaron al ataque con Híper Rayos liberando al prisionero Rayquaza. Luego, combinaron un gran rayo el cual impacto de frente con Zalg. Este se retorció de dolor y miro a Lira con desprecio.

-Ella es una amenaza... hay que eliminarla. -Dijo Zalg volteándose a ella -.

Ahí ocurrió lo inimaginable, Jade dio un paso haciendo que Zalg se detuviera.

-No la toques, ella no es parte de mi plan y no es una amenaza. -Jade... ¿Que haces? -.

-Tu plan es una estupidez, sin mencionar que intentaste engañarme, no lo dejare pasar Jade... -Dijo Zalg, ¿De que habla? -.

-¡No le harás daño a nadie! -Dijo Jade con enojo -.

-La matare ahora... -Dijo levantando un tentáculo -.

Vi en cámara lenta como Zalg lanzaba su filoso tentáculo hacia Lira, la joven se encontraba distraída por el comportamiento de Jade, quien estaba dejando ver lo que realmente planeaba y al parecer nos estábamos entrometiendo. El tentáculo se acercaba cada vez más a Lira, cuando dos brazos la empujaron lejos del lugar... acto seguido... una lluvia de sangre salia del lugar. La vista de todos se poso en la fuente de esta...

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

Tienes una gran velocidad decían... tu agilidad es única... tu movimientos se acomodan a cualquier situación mientras que puedes pensar 20 posibilidades y escoger la adecuada en solo 1 segundo... pero en esta situación solo veía una posibilidad y solo una solución... salvarla aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Por eso, haciendo uso de mi velocidad y agilidad, empuje a Lira recibiendo la estocada... el dolor era gigante... me atravesó el abdomen y creo que daño órganos internos.

-Como siempre... arruinando mis planes... -Dije con media sonrisa mirando a Lira -.

-¡Jade! -Grito la joven Lira -.

-¡No, Jade! -Grito Crimson corriendo hacia mí -.

Zalg retiro el tentáculo haciendo que mis piernas dejaran de reaccionar... mientras caía, Crimson logro atraparme antes de tocar el suelo, Zalg solo me miraba y podía ver una grotesca sonrisa con sus fauces...

-Lamento... -Tosí sangre en ese momento dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre en mi boca -. Haberlo ocultado...

-¡¿De que hablas?! -Pregunto Crimson con lágrimas al ver mi herida -. ¡Eres un tonto!

-Es hora de terminar esto... -Dijo Zalg mientras con sus tentáculos atrapaba los objetos Llave Oscura y Antorcha Blanca y los engullía -.

Una gran explosión de energía estallo en el lugar... y mi vista se fue a negro...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, note un leve dolor en mi nuca que luego de unos segundos se hizo muy agudo. Una hermosa chica estaba a mi lado, ¿Quién podría ser? No recuerdo, estaba a mi lado, tomando fuertemente mi mano y gritándome algo, por alguna razón no puedo escuchar nada a excepción de aquel molesto pitido. Muevo mis ojos alrededor para ver que pasa, noto mucho polvo, puedo notar un charco de sangre… Alrededor mió… Comienzo a escuchar la voz de mi acompañante, si ahora recuerdo… Lira…

-¡Jade! ¡Jade por el amor de dios responde! –Gritaba la joven de pelo castaño -.

-Lira… -Pronuncie suavemente -.

-Jade, que bueno que estés bien… -Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas que por sus finas mejillas caían al suelo -.

Aun no comprendo lo que ocurre, la voz de Lira era sofocada por los gritos de horror que había afuera de donde nos encontrábamos, ¿Por qué había gritos? En ese momento comencé a marearme y tosí sangre, definitivamente estaba muriendo.

-¡Jade resiste! –Lira se veía desesperada -.

En aquel instante comencé a recordar todo, supe en ese momento que mi hora estaba cerca, pude ver toda mi vida en un segundo, supe lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera, supe porque estaba ocurriendo y por quien ocurría… Todo fue culpa mía.

-Lira… Lamento todo esto… No fue mi intención… -Dije mientras sentía como mi vista se apagaba -.

-¡No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, por favor no me dejes te necesito! –Gritaba mientras más lágrimas se hacían presentes -.

Hubo una gran explosión afuera del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, pedazos del techo cayeron dejando al descubierto el cielo, y lo último que logre divisar fue… Aquel cielo rojizo…

Pese a todos mis intentos, fracase... les contare todo:

El hecho de que Lira y Dante fueran novios, no me importo en lo absoluto, fingí estar interesado en cambiar mi vida, de hecho solo quería hacer que Zalg nunca existiese llevándome a mi con el... quería crear un mundo sin Zalg y sin mi... tenia conocimiento de que Dante estaba vivo y el tenia conocimiento de lo que haría, si, en el momento que lo tome de la gabardina en el museo le deje una grabadora, el seria el único cómplice, aunque al parecer no quería que hiciera algo estupido.

-Y ahora todo termino... -Susurre en mi oscuridad -.

-Fue patético. -En mi oscuridad apareció otro yo, pero este tenía los ojos azules -. Fue egoísta el pensar que podrías tu solo.

-Hubiese resultado...

-¿De no ser por ellos? -Completo en duda mi otro yo -. Ridículo.

-¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunte -.

-Yo, yo soy el antiguo tu, antes de que todo sucediera, cuando tenias siete años y conociste... a Zalg. -Dijo serio -.

-Eso es imposible, yo no lo conocí hasta...

-Tus recuerdos de pequeño se sellaron, por eso no lo recuerdas. -Este otro Jade nos tele transporto a un lugar donde había mucho pasto, árboles y dos niños jugando... uno era yo y el otro Crimson -.

-Así que Crimson tenía razón... -Dije para mi mismo -.

En ese momento, el viento comienza a batirse violentamente... el cielo se oscurecerse con nubes grises y pronto se abre un agujero frente a ambos niños. Jade y Crimson parecían asustados, sobre todo cuando una gran sombra salio de ahí.

-¡Arceus, tu maldito sello no durara para siempre! -Grito a los cielos, para luego mirar a los niños -. ¡Ustedes me ayudaran!

-¡Aléjate de nosotros! -Grito un peque Crimson -.

-¡Crimson, no le grites, puede ser peligroso! -Dijo el pequeño Jade -.

-¡Maldición, el sello me retiene! -Luego Zalg miro con sus 5 ojos a Crimson -. ¡Tu, tu serás mi heraldo, tu oscuridad es creciente para ser solo un niño!

Diciendo esto, de su boca lanzo una semilla oscura, la cual era dirigida a Crimson.

-¡No! -Pero mi yo joven, se lanzo para empujar a Crimson a un lado... justo como hice con Lira -. ¡Aaaaaargh!

-¡Impresionante, este joven es un recipiente de oscuridad! -Dijo Zalg mientras el portal se cerraba -. ¡Tendré que dejar la mayoría de mis poderes atrás!

Diciendo esto, el cuerpo de Zalg se divide en una parte grande y la otra pequeña, la ultima salio del portal mientras este se cerraba. Zalg luego miro a ambos niños pensando.

-¡Tu serás el elegido! -Dijo apuntando a Jade mientras Crimson trataba de aliviar el dolor del pequeño Jade -.

Zalg lanzo un rayo rojo el cual impacto en ambos, no podía soportar ver esto pero no tenía remedio, veía como una masa oscura salía de la boca de Crimson y esta se traspasaba a mí. Luego de eso, ambos perdieron el conocimiento cayendo al suelo. Zalg, quien sonreía, se fue del lugar flotando dificultosamente.

Luego el escenario volvió a negro, el Jade de ojos azules me miraba con tristeza.

-Gracias a eso, olvidaste a tus amigos, a los que querías y los alejaste... -Dijo acercándose a mi -. Pero esa oscuridad siempre ha sido tu luz.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunte -.

-No te has dejado engullir por ella, la has usado a tu favor y no te ha defraudado. -Explico -.

-Hasta ahora… estoy muerto... -Dije cerrando mis ojos -.

-No, solo estas herido, mientras mantengas la semilla de Zalg dentro de tu cuerpo, este se regenerara. -Explico -.

-¿Quien eres? Si sabes todo esto, significa que eres alguien más. -Deduje como siempre -.

-Realmente no se te va nada... -Dijo sonriendo -. Hace tiempo, la familia Douraji hizo un pacto con Arceus, esta promesa conllevaría a que los Douraji debían hacer un símbolo de paz el cual es el que tienes en tu bufanda, cada generación debería hacerlo por eso cuando se rompe el contrato, solo le depara desgracia al elegido, esa es la famosa maldición Douraji.

-Ya veo, tú eres la manifestación del pacto entre los Douraji y Arceus. -Dije seguro -.

-Correcto, soy Besquit... ya se me acaba el tiempo, estaré al lado tuyo en cada momento si necesitas ayuda. -Dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer -. Evitare que la semilla de Zalg te engulla, pero no estaría mal aprender a usarlo.

Todo en ese espacio comenzó a borrarse, incluso yo mismo... sentía que me hundía pero que en un momento una calida mano me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia arriba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no sabia donde me encontraba. Al parecer en la habitación de alguna cabaña... claro... la cabaña de Lira, estábamos en el bosque Verde... no tenía mi camiseta rasgada, por lo que en sustitución tenia varias capas de vendas en mi abdomen, solo sentía poco dolor pero al parecer Besquit tenia razón...

-Así que estoy vivo... -Dije tomando mi rostro con mi mano derecha -. Es mi culpa, hice un desastre...

Mire por la ventana de la habitación, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes rojas, las cuales lanzaban relámpagos rojos a ciertos ratos. Me intente levanta de la cama pero aun no podía...

-Despertaste... -Dijo una Lira quien recién entraba, sus ojos brillosos delataban las lagrimas futuras -.

-No debiste recatarme...

-Lo mismo pienso. -Dijo Adamantium quien apareció frente a mí -. Pero Crimson y varios de los demás están desaparecidos y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Después de todo lo que hice... no creo que quieran verme. -Dijo mirando por la ventana -.

-Jade... tu no... Tu no eras malo... ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Lira -.

-Lamento no haber confiado en ustedes, solo quería que no interfirieran, creí que cuando Dante fingiera su muerte todos se darían por vencidos... -Dije como excusa -.

-Dante lo sabía... -Dijo mirándome -.

Lira camino frente a mí, levanto su mano y la dejo caer sobre mi mejilla produciendo un sonido con eco. Ni siquiera dije algo, me lo merecía... pero luego me obligo a mirarla y me beso.

-Esto quería hacer... desde que me di cuenta... que quería estar contigo. -Dijo Lira -. Me alegra que no seas la mala persona que comenzaba a creer...

-Eres... una atravesada. -Dije sonriendo -. Me alegra que Zalg no te dañara.

-Me encantaría seguir con esta escena. -Interrumpió Ada -. Pero quiero encontrar a Crimson, así que vístete y nos vamos de inmediato.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me levantaba mis ropas estaban rotas y sucias por lo que me vestí con algunas ropas que Lira tenia de su hermano. Un pantalón deportivo, unas zapatillas blancas y una camiseta azul. Decidimos ir a ciudad Plateada a la mansión Douraji para conseguir provisiones y ropa, era mi responsabilidad esto que estaba ocurriendo y debía terminarlo. Cueste lo que cueste, le debo a Crimson una disculpa y a Kanadei también, chicos, espérenme.


	18. En el filo de la oscuridad

**Aviso: los Personajes de Pokemon adventures y la fea de Mid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan:<strong> hay que decirlo, Sird da escalofrios sobre todo por que su rostro es bastante frio y calculador. Seeeeep, Ada ya no le dice señor a Crimson y que sigue molestando con lo de Jade, te juro que hago a Mid lesbiana ¬/¬. se me olvido sacar a Typhlosion pero lo compenso ahorita XD

**IPromise: **intente hacer a Mid al estilo de Aedo-chan pero no estoy seguro si me sale lo mas probable es que no, aunque tiene sus salidas XD lo de la semilla de Zalg pues ya veremos no pienso rebelar datos futuros. a Kanadei lo mate muajajajaja! nah, no puedo XD

**Natra-pokemona: **falta bastante para que llegues a este capitulo pero gracias por comenzar a leer el fic, conste que Jade no es parecido a Squall ¬/¬ aunque no le aria mal una cicatris digo no!

* * *

><p>Nota: desde ahora en este punto comienza la ultima saga, la saga de Adamantium, asi que diviertanse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVIII: En el filo de la oscuridad.<strong>

**Mid:**

_Esto fue un desastre, ósea, no se en que pensaba cuando decidí unirme al ejercito de Silver, ese pretencioso, por fortuna logre escapar de la explosión gracias a mi Dragonite. No se que haya sido de los Pokedex Holders, pero ya no me interesa, solo quiero recoger lo que es mío por derecho y huir a Hoenn, ya que Kanto y muy pronto Johto sucumbirán a la oscuridad de Zalg._

_Así es, Kanto esta bajo una cortina de oscuridad, me he encontrado varios pueblos siendo atacados por unas criaturas a las cuales los llame parásitos de Zalg, ya que solo son unas sombras con unos grotescos ojos rojos. Intente hacer algo pero cada que eliminaba a uno, salían 3... Por lo que huí a ciudad Verde a la mansión Rocket._

_-Y aquí estamos... -Entre con cuidado a la mansión, la cual estaba muy silenciosa -._

_Use mis ganzúas para abrir la puerta principal, por lo que tuve fácil acceso al lugar, rápidamente corrí escaleras arriba a la habitación de la caja fuerte. Como se fue la luz, la puerta magnética entro en modo manual, así que con ayuda de Typhlosion, pude forzar la puerta a abrirse. Ahí dentro estaba la caja fuerte, por lo que saque mis herramientas para poder abrir la escotilla de acero, pero nunca me imagine que el estuviera ahí._

_-No es necesario. -Dijo una voz detrás de mí, era Silver, quien estaba golpeado y herido de su brazo derecho -. Tenía preparado tu dinero aquí. -Silver camino hasta un cuadro, con su brazo sano, quito el cuadro y detrás de este había un espacio en el cual estaba un maletín -. Tómalo, creo que ya cumpliste tu trabajo._

_-Si y ya me iré de aquí, Kanto parece estar perdido. -Dije tomando el maletín -. ¿Por que te quedas en esta mansión? Vete a Hoenn._

_-Es fácil explicar por que no quiero ir... -Silver se levanto dificultosamente y luego palpo una de las paredes -. Esta es la ultima cosa que dejaría… es su ultimo recuerdo..._

_Súbitamente se escucho la puerta abrirse violentamente, Silver sabia quienes eran por lo que cerro la puerta con seguro y me dirigió su mirada._

_-Ya vete, yo los retrasare. -En ese momento comenzó a toser tapándose la boca, Silver se miro la mano y ahí había un rastro de sangre, se limpio la boca con su manga y me miro -. Lárgate, yo me encargo..._

_Asentí extrañamente dudosa de lo que hacia, si bien no me agradaba Silver, no podía entender por que sacrificaba tanto por una casa, con el dinero que tiene podría comprar 5 mas... pero no tenia tiempo, así que me apoye en la ventana, libere a Honchcrow y comenzamos a volar lejos de la mansión, mire atrás una ultima vez solo para ver que Silver me miraba de reojo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_Ahora que Mid ya se fue, podía al fin luchar hasta que mis fuerzas se agotasen. Mi vista se nublaba a ratos pero debía mantenerme fuerte, libere a Felarigarth, le dije que si moría que huyera lejos a lo cual negó con la cabeza. Sonreí al ver que mi amigo se quedaría conmigo hasta el final. _

_En ese instante, la puerta cedió dejadote abrir por unas bestias oscuras de ojos rojos, estas jadeaban como bestias salvajes las cuales estaban hambrientas y sedientas, una de ellas se lanzo sobre mi pero Felarigarth lo golpeo con su poderosa cola._

_-Felarigarth, usa Fuerza. -Dije apoyándome en la pared -._

_Felarigarth comenzó a golpear a las bestias sin piedad, cada una que entraba salía disparada con un gran golpe de mi Pokemon, pero no tardarían en abrir un agujero en la pared por lo cual entraron mas y mas envolviendo a Felarigarth._

_-Lo lamento… -Tosi una ultima vez sin importarme la sangre en mi boca antes de sacar la Pokeball de Felarigarth y devolverlo -. Pero ustedes deben vivir…_

_Las bestias me rodearon, sedientas de sangre me observaban con sus grotescos ojos rojos, no pude soportar el cansancio y caí de rodillas… las bestias se acercaban cada vez más a mí, este sin duda era el final de la línea._

_-¡A un lado monstruos feos! –Escuche a Mid justo cuando esta entraba por un agujero que ella misma creo en el techo con su Dragonite y luego bajo con su Honchcrow solo para sacarme -. ¡Espero ganar algo más con esto!_

_-Debiste de haberme dejado… -Dije antes de perder la conciencia -._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_-¡Oye, no te duermas ahora! -Dije sin soltarlo, pero pronto una gran ráfaga de viento intento derribarnos -. ¡Honchcrow, aterriza!_

_Mi Pokemon aterrizo dificultosamente, en eso me puse a Silver encima de mi espalda y corrí con Honchcrow a mi lado hacia alguna casa cercana, pero esas bestias no venían pisando los talones muy de cerca._

_-¡Typhlosion, Lanzallamas! -Ordene lanzando la Pokeball de Typhlosion, este se preparo para lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego la cual abatió a muchos de ellos, pero aun así habían suficientes para darme problemas -._

_Devolví a mi Pokemon y corrí lo más rápido que pude, los vientos estaban demasiado fuertes como para usar a Honchcrow y Dragonite en el aire. Cuando llegue a las demás casas, vi a un anciano hacerme la seña de ir hacia el, aunque no muy segura decidí correr a aquel lugar ya que si seguía con Silver en mis espaldas no podría llegar mas lejos._

_-¡Ven aquí mocosa! -Dijo el anciano abriendo una trampilla del suelo detrás de su casa -._

_-¡¿Como que mocosa?! -No pude seguir discutiendo ya que un hombre grande apareció por detrás y me empujo escaleras abajo después de haber recogido a Silver de mi espalda -. ¡Ouch! -Me queje -. _

_-¡No hagas ruido o vendrán aquí abajo! -Dijo el anciano cerrando la trampilla después de que el hombre grande y musculoso junto con Silver bajaran -._

_El hombre se mantuvo en el lugar de la trampilla sosteniendo el seguro, mientras las bestias corrían por encima de esta sin percatarse de nosotros... esto me tranquilizo un poco. Luego de unos minutos, nos salvamos del peligro y el anciano prendió unas velas iluminando el lugar._

_-Realmente debes ser muy tonta para correr ahí fuera sin protección. -Dijo el anciano encendiendo un cigarrillo -. O talvez muy valiente._

_-Ni me lo diga, si no fuera por el pretencioso... ¡Silver! -Exclame -. ¡Esta muy herido! _

_Me acerque al hombre que sostenía a Silver, el pelirrojo estaba muy pálido y respiraba dificultosamente, el anciano ordeno al hombre musculoso que dejara a Silver sobre una camilla metálica que tenia ahí. _

_-Tienes suerte de que en mis días de juventud fui un respetado doctor. -Dijo el anciano abriendo la chaqueta de Silver para luego romper la camiseta manga larga que traía debajo -. Ya veo..._

_En un acto reflejo, lleve mis manos a mi boca para taparla, entre el abdomen y el pecho de Silver, había una gran mancha morada, no sabia lo que significaba pero el anciano comenzó a modérese con rapidez, mando a buscar un respirador y anestesia, además de algún que otro utensilio para cirugía, estos los conocía bien ya que mi hermano Kurt es doctor y mas de una vez lo había visto manejando estas cosas, que recuerdos... eeewk..._

_-Este joven tiene una hemorragia interna, me sorprende que aun respire por la gravedad de sus heridas, su brazo derecho esta roto y por lo que veo aquí... -Dijo palpando las costillas de Silver -. Cuento una... dos... dos costillas rotas... ¡Hay que operar ahora o morirá!_

_-Pero señor Furukabu, el respirador no funciona. -Dijo el hombre musculoso tratando de hacerlo andar -._

_-¡¿Que?! ¡Sin eso tendremos que hacer la operación sin anestesia y si se llegase a despertar durante la operación podría moverse y causar una hemorragia peor! -Dijo el anciano -._

_-¡¿No hay otra opción?! -Pregunte preocupada -._

_-Hmmm, a unas cinco cuadras de aquí esta el hospital de ciudad Verde, ahí podría haber un respirador, pero seria bastante peligroso... -Dijo el anciano Furukabu rascando su barbilla -. Este joven esta destinado a morir..._

_¿Morir?... No sabia que me impulsaba, nunca habría hecho esto por alguien a quien apenas conozco, sobre todo si me llevo a un Apocalipsis con monstruos demoniacos merodeando por los lugares de toda Kanto... pero no dejaría morir al pretencioso ese, sobre todo si cumplió con pagarme todo ese dinero._

_-¿D-d-donde queda el hospital exactamente? -Pregunte temerosa -._

_-¡¿Vas a ir?! -Pregunto el anciano pero sin esperar respuesta dijo -. Pues si te vas a arriesgar... Dorcas, ¿Podrías escoltarla hasta el hospital? -Pregunto el anciano -._

_-Como desee señor Furukabu. -Dijo el gran hombre -. Vamos rápido, ahora que no amanece ni oscurece aquí, ellos tienen ventaja en la oscuridad de la zona._

_-Bien. -Asentí tomando mis katanas -._

_Dorcas trajo un mapa marcando las rutas de escapes más disponibles que tenia en caso de que me encontrara con aquellos adefesios. El feo de Dorcas me acompaño al hospital mientras corríamos y nos ocultábamos para no ser detectados. Recorrimos una pequeña distancia por lo cual llegamos muy rápido al hospital, estaba repleto de aquellas cosas rondando el lugar, era triste ver cuerpos por las cercanías del lugar._

_-Espero que te las apañes bien desde aquí, debo volver para ver el estado de tu novio. -... OH, no lo dijo, ¡¿Cierto?! -._

_-Créeme que te mataría si esas cosas no estuvieran ahí. -Creo que una vena estaba muy marcada en mi frente y mis puños apretados al máximo -. Como sea, toma. -Le di un auricular con un pequeño dispositivo -. Es una radio silenciosa, solo escuchare yo el sonido si me hablas por el, dime como va el estado de Silver, así podré apresurarme mas... funciono mejor bajo presión._

_-De acuerdo, suerte... -Dijo haciendo énfasis en su ultima frase tratando de preguntar mi nombre -._

_-Mid. -Dije seca -._

_-Suerte Mid. -Dorcas comenzó su camino de vuelta, mientras que yo libere a Honchcrow para agarrarme de sus patas y volar a la azotea del hospital -._

_-Bien, ahora veamos... -Ajuste el radio para hablar con Dorcas -. Dorcas, ¿Puedes oírme?_

_-Fuerte y claro. -Se escucho del otro lado -._

_-Dime, ¿Como luce un respirador mecánico? -Pregunte por el auricular -._

_-Si mal no recuerdo, los respiradores del hospital de ciudad Verde no son tan modernos, es una maquina que tiene una manguera plástica, también tiene una bomba la cual genera que el aire entre y salga de los pulmones, no creo que la confundas, la bomba es como un acordeón. -Explicaba vagamente Dorcas -. Será mejor que traigas algunos antibióticos y calmantes, ya que Furukabu no tiene los necesarios para el joven._

_-De acuerdo, ¿Donde los encuentro? -Pregunte -._

_-Por lo general se encuentran en el sótano, voy a cortar, ya que voy a llamar la atención de esas cosas y no quiero que eso suceda. -Dijo Dorcas mientras cortaba -._

_-Bien, supongo que estoy sola... Gengar, ayúdame un poco. -Dije liberando a mi Gengar el cual al salir lamió mi cara -. No tengo ganas de lamidas ahora, necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo, si la energía se fue, las puertas están cerradas por dentro, necesitare tu ayuda para abrirlas._

_-¡Geeengar! -Asintió mi Pokemon -._

_Por lo que partimos caminando por el oscuro hospital, al parecer, los pacientes lograron escapar a tiempo, pero muchos desaparecieron en la invasión de aquellas bestias. En fin, logramos bajar varios pisos hasta el primero, el cual por cierto estaba repleto de aquellas cosas, por lo que Gengar los distraía y yo corría al lugar que se despejaba, así Gengar solo atravesaba las paredes y volvía a mi, seguimos un buen rato así hasta que entramos al pabellón, por aquí encontramos la maquina pero había solo un problema... era muy grande para que Honchcrow pudiera solo conmigo y la maquina, y Dragonite podría tirarlo._

_-Dorcas, enviare el respirador con Honchcrow para que puedan comenzar la cirugía de inmediato, luego llegare con los medicamentos. -Informe a lo que Dorcas afirmo con un gemido de afirmación -._

_Me escabullí por las escalera para subir a la azotea de nuevo, lo cual fue bastante fácil, las misiones de sigilo son mi estilo y sobre todo si los enemigos no saben pensar. Así que cuando llegue a la azotea, le di el respirador a Honchcrow el cual se llevo volando hacia donde se encontraban Dorcas y Furukabu, ahora solo debía volver al sótano… pero algo me detuvo… escuche como el elevador se detenía aquí, en la azotea pero… se supone que no hay electricidad…_

_-Ya me parecía extraño que hubiera tanto revuelo entre los parásitos. –Dijo una voz proveniente del elevador -._

_Al abrirse el elevador, pude ver varios parásitos de Zalg apretados ahí, estos salieron y me rodearon en la azotea, como era de esperarse. Luego, un espacio se abrió por el que entro una especie de parasito con forma humana, este tenia las manos en la espalda, solo su rostro era visible en aquella oscuridad y sus ojos, eran rojos con un fondo oscuro._

_-Soy Varael, el último hijo de Zalg. -Dijo acercándose mientras desde su espalda salían dos tentáculos -. A diferencia de estas cosas, nosotros pensamos libremente, queremos ayudar a nuestro padre en su cometido y..._

_-Si si si, sabes, ya me se la historia de crear un mundo donde ustedes lo ven hermoso y nosotros sabemos que es horrible. Mid tomo sus katanas ágilmente y se puso en guardia -. Así que, ¿Por que no me dejas pasar?_

_-Insolente... mátenla. -Ordeno mientras los parásitos se lanzaban a mí -._

_Rápidamente, partí en dos a uno lo cual me dio espacio de esquivar el ataque de los demás. Corrí hasta el borde de la azotea mirando la distancia entre este y el suelo... así que decidí saltar... mientras saltaba, los tentáculos de Varael me seguían de cerca, por lo que los corte con mi katana y rápidamente libere a Dragonite._

_-¡Ese feo, Dragonite, lanza un Híper Rayo a la azotea! -Dragonite me miro con cara de preocupación -. ¡No me mires así, vamos hazlo!_

_Dragonite suspiro profundamente para luego lanzar un potente rayo de energía a la azotea, esto provoco que muchos parásitos fueran eliminados junto con gran parte de los últimos pisos del hospital, pero Varael se mantenía en pie habiendo esquivado el ataque de mi Pokemon._

_-Cortaste mis hermosos tentáculos... ¡Mocosa! -Cuatro tentáculos mas salieron desde su espalda y se dirigieron a mi, Dragonite los esquivo pero no por mucho tiempo, los dos que había cortado se regeneraron y atravesaron el ala de Dragonite, pronto perdimos equilibrio y altura así que terminamos cayendo al suelo -._

_-¡Demonios! -Regrese a Dragonite y me levante para escapar, pero los tentáculos me atraparon, Varael estaba cerca mío como si se hubiese tele transportado -. ¡Suéltame ahora o me las pagaras!_

_-Ladra todo lo que quieras, pero nadie te salvara. -Dijo malévolo para luego acercarme hacia el, estábamos peligrosamente cerca -. Eres la única que ha cortado y evadido mis tentáculos, eres realmente interesante. -Dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla -._

_-¡¿Q-q-q-que haces mutante?! -Grite desesperada tratando de salirme de su agarre -._

_-¿No quieres ser mi mujer? Será... -Se relamió los labios -. Divertido..._

_-¡Aaaaaah, eres un pervertido, déjame ir! -Grite como lo tratando de safarme pero era inútil -._

_-Ya veras que te gustara... -Varael me levanto con sus tentáculos listo para llevarme con el, pero en ese momento... -._

_-Cuchillada Relámpago..._

_Solo pude ver una mancha roja brillante acercarse a Varael para luego atravesarlo... era un Scizor, el cual tenia electricidad en su tenaza, este la saco del pecho de Varael el cual se retorcía de dolor, gracias a eso, me soltó y pude alejarme de el..._

_-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto una chica de cabellos negros que estaba al lado mío -._

_-Tú eres esa chica... Lira. -Dije tratando de recordarlo -. ¿Que haces aquí? Pero bueno, ya que me salvaste te debo una._

_-Yo no te salve. -Dijo sonriente -. Fue el._

_Apunto detrás de mi y ahí estaba, era aquel monstruo, ese chico... el era._

_-¡El es Jade! -Dije sacando mis katanas -. ¡¿Que hace el aquí?!_

_-No hay tiempo de explicar, este sujeto es peligroso. -Dijo Jade tomando 2 Pokeballs -._

_-¡Eres un desgraciado Jade!... -Dijo Varael mientras mas parasito llegaban, pero luego Varael comenzó a absorber a los parásitos con sus tentáculos, poco a poco se recuperaba mientras mas absorbía parásitos... luego de unos segundos ya se encontraba mejor -. Dejare este lugar por ahora, ya nos veremos Jade, papa se alegrara de saber que aun estas con vida._

_-... -Jade cerró ambos ojos para luego abrir solo el derecho, este estaba negro con la pupila roja -. Yo estoy ansioso por verlo y eliminarlo._

_-Recuerda que todo esto. -Dijo Varael extendiendo sus brazos -. Es culpa tuya... ¡Muajajajajaja!_

_-¿Y… tu punto es? –Dijo Jade despreocupado -. Mientras destruya a Zalg todo puede volver a la normalidad._

_-Como quieras Jade, nos veremos pronto… -Dicho esto, Varael saco unas alas detrás de su espalda con aspecto demoniaco, estas batieron fuertemente el viento hasta alzar el vuelo lejos del lugar -._

_-No entiendo… -Dije algo confundida -. ¡Cierto, vengan, necesito llevarme unos medicamentos!_

_-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Jade con su ojo ahora normal -._

_-Por tu culpa o la de Zalg, Silver esta grave y necesitamos cosas para su operación. –Dije sencillamente -._

_-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos. –Dijo la Ninja que apareció de la nada detrás de mí -._

_-¡Oye, deja de aparecerte de la nada! –Dije simulando enojo -._

_La cosa es que luego de unos minutos, nos dirigimos al sótano, Jade parecía saber bastante de medicina por que sabia cuales medicamentos servirían y cuales no, llevamos las cosas fuera del hospital y nos fuimos rápidamente a la guarida._

_Cuando llegamos, estaban preparando todo para operar a Silver, sus ropas estaban colgadas en un perchero, Dorcas estaba colocando una cortina para evitar que viésemos la operación mientras Furukabu lavaba sus manos las cuales tenían guantes de látex._

_-¡¿Quiénes son ellos mocosa?! –Dijo alterado -. ¡Luego me dices, ahora necesito concentración!_

_-Nunca me deja hablar… -Dije cabizbaja -._

* * *

><p>Jade, Lira y Mid se fueron a una mesa que estaba en el lugar mientras los señores operaban al joven Silver. Decidí unirme a la conversación que tenia Lira con Mid.<p>

-Así que eso sucedió, Jade, eres un muy buen actor. –Dijo Mid haciéndose la graciosa -.

-Como digas, mis acciones no han sido del todo buenas. –Dijo Jade recostado en la silla -.

-Después de aquí deberíamos movernos hacia ciudad Celeste. –Dije con apuro -.

-¡Silver no estará recuperado del todo si quieres ir de inmediato! –Dijo Mid enojada -.

-Mid, tu escapaste antes de la gran explosión, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto con curiosidad Jade -.

-Si, logre evitarla. –Afirmo la caza recompensas -.

-… Lira, Adamantium, ustedes fueron afectadas por la explosión. –Dijo Jade -.

-Si… -Dije tomando mi brazo vendado -.

-Como lo supuse, quiero ver algo. –Jade se levanto y camino hasta el lugar donde operaban a Silver -.

Jade abrió la cortina mientras el señor Furukabu lo miraba con enojo.

-¡Vete de aquí, puedes arruinar la operación! –Dijo el anciano -.

-¿Puede decirme si aparte de la mancha de derrame hay otra mas oscura por su cuerpo? –Pregunto de brazos cruzados -.

-Si, hay una detrás del cuello, por su lado izquierdo. –Afirmo el doctor -.

-Gracias, siga con lo que hacia. –Jade volvió con nosotras, lo mirábamos confusas -.

-Ustedes dos tienen una mancha negra en su cuerpo, ¿Cierto? –Dijo refiriéndose a mi y Lira -.

-Si. –Afirmamos al mismo tiempo -.

-Hmmm…

-¿Qué sucede Jade? –Pregunto Lira -.

-Están infectadas… -Dijo cabizbajo -.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo -.

-La explosión de Zalg tenia sus células, si fueron alcanzadas por estas entonces están contagiadas con una especie de virus… -Dijo pensativo -. Aunque no funciona como el mío, deberían ser capaces de regenerarse mas rápido de lo usual, si la operación de Silver sale bien, podríamos esperar unos dos o tres días, si estoy en lo correcto, estará como nuevo. –Explicaba -. Aunque no se como reaccionara con el tiempo el virus… pero si sigue avanzando, procurare usar mi Ojo de Zalg para detener el avance.

-¿Ojo de Zalg? –Preguntamos todas -.

-Dejen de preguntar, creo que ya lo saben. –Dijo sentándose -. En fin, debería ser capas de recuperarse rápido, inclusive si no lo hubiesen operado, no hubiese muerto, pero hubiese tardado mas en recuperarse.

-Ya veo. –Dije con mi mano en mi barbilla -.

-Mid… ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué le quitaste a Varael? –Pregunto Jade rodando los ojos -.

-¡¿Qué, a que te refieres?! –Dijo Mid sudando frío -.

-Vamos, puede que seas veloz, pero cuando te tenia le arrebataste algo. –Dijo Jade -.

-Eres feo Jade, pero mas te vale pagarme por el si lo quieres. –Mid saco de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra redonda, pero no era cualquier piedra, so no que era el legendario Ojo de Arceus -.

-Así que Zalg les dio esto a sus hijos… -Jade se rasco la cabeza -. Al parecer no tiene poder alguno ya que con solo tocarlo este se hubiese adherido.

-¿Enserio? ¡Yo lo quiero! –Mid puso la piedra en su ojo izquierda, como si se lo fuese a colocar, pero no resultaba -. ¡Funciona maldita cosa!

-Que no lo hará… -Jade carraspeo y bufo al ver la terquedad de Mid -. Deberías descansar, mañana quiero sobrevolar la zona para ver si encontramos algunos alimentos o algo.

-¿Y? –Pregunto Mid -.

-Que me ayudes tonta.

-Pfff… quiero diez millones de Pokedolares. –Pidió Mid -.

-Que sean treinta, ahora vete a dormir. –Dijo Jade pero al parecer Mid había caído desmayada en solo pensar en la gran fortuna que ahora tenia, casi pareciese que sus ojos tenían el signo del dólar -.

Discutimos unos cuantos puntos mas junto con Jade y las chicas, Jade tenia una fuerte razón para ir a ciudad Celeste... ahí podría estar Crimson. Así pasamos unas 2 horas hasta que Furukabu se acerco a nosotros diciendo que Silver estaba mejor.

-Se lo agradecemos señor, ¿Como podríamos agradecerle? -Pregunto Lira -.

-Solo vayan con cuidado cuando se larguen, no quiero tener que operar a alguno de ustedes. -Dijo a modo de broma -.

-¿Cuando despertara? ¡No es que me interese! digo, vamos es solo un gesto de buena fe. -Dijo como si hablara sola -. ¡No me miren así, no he dicho nada! -No estábamos hablando... nadie lo hacia -. ¡Bien, me iré a tomar aire, parece que todos aquí les gusta fastidiar! -Y se fue hablando sola... -.

-Esa chica es extraña. -Dije -.

-Nadie es normal aquí, tenemos una Ninja, una caza recompensas, el líder de una ex organización criminal, un ex heraldo de la destrucción y una mimo. -Decía enumerando -. Sin contar a la chica Tarzán, el afeminado, la salvaje, el glotón, el engreído...

-Ok, ya entendimos. -Dije tapando mi cara con mi mano -.

-Espera espera, tenemos a alguien que reconoce de que lugar viene cada Pokemon, un espía que consiguió los poderes de Zalg, alguien que fastidia al anterior y seriamente dudo de su sexualidad. -Dijo con escalofríos -. Una ladrona, un criador, una capturadota... creo que es todo.

-Te falto Kanadei. -Dijo Lira -.

-El fastidioso. -Dijo simplemente -.

Nunca pensé que vería a Jade como un aliado, después de todo lo que hizo o fingió hacer. Debíamos reunir a todos los chicos antes de que Zalg destruya todo.

-Tenemos dos semanas antes de que la técnica de Cambio Histórico esté lista, planea usarla con todo el mundo solo para dejar a los Pokemon. -Dijo Jade mirando al techo -. Aunque aun no se como le vamos a hacer para derrotar a Zalg.


	19. Encuentro familiar

**Aviso: Los personajes de Pokemon y Mid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoy... estoy un poco somñoliento asi que sere general... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC XD demasiado general? bueno bueno, algun dia subire un fic basado en nuestra discusion a lo phoenix wright Aedo-chan y en cuanto a ti IPromise no te dire donde esta Kanadei por el momento muajajajaja! una cosa... yo mas! :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIX: Encuentro familiar.<strong>

Jade tenia razón, solo bastaron 3 días para que Silver se recuperara por completo o casi por completo, su brazo esta aun roto, por lo que tardara mas al igual que sus costillas. Jade sugirió que fuéramos a la mansión Douraji, ahí podríamos recopilar información desde la biblioteca, aunque el había leído toda la biblioteca, hay una sección que contiene secretos familiares a los cuales no puede acceder, por eso Mid y yo nos infiltraremos para recoger archivos y cosas por el estilo.

Silver caminaba a paso lento ya que se cansaba rápidamente, estábamos cruzando el bosque Verde para poder llegar a ciudad Plateada, Mid hablaba con Lira de no tengo idea que y no era que me interesara, ahora solo me preocupaba el paradero de Crimson el cual aun era desconocido.

-Por ahí esta la salida, con esta oscuridad y el cielo rojo, el bosque se ve bastante lúgubre. -Señalo Jade -.

-Jade, ¿No puedes localizar a los demás con tu... ojo? -Pregunte -.

-Lo he intentado, pero creo que debo estar en un radio determinado ya que cuando lo use por primera vez solo reconocía a ti y Lira, pero cuando lo use de nuevo en ciudad Verde, pude sentir a Silver. -Explicaba el ojisrrojo -.

-Espero que Crimson este bien. -Dije suspirando profundamente -.

-El lo esta, siempre lo esta... es muy duro de pelar. -Jade rodó sus ojos con una mueca rara -.

Luego de salir del bosque pudimos observar el desolador panorama que había cubierto toda ciudad Plateada, casas en llamas, algunas destrozadas, cuerpos siendo arrastrados por aquellos parásitos que parecían no notar la existencia de nosotros. Jade se acerco sin hacer ruido a una vereda junto al Pokemart, ahí había un peluche de un oso de felpa, tratamos de acercarnos a Jade para animarlo pero tan pronto nos acercamos, el peliblanco se levanto y pidió que le siguiéramos.

-Jade... -Dijo Lira -.

-Ahí esta la mansión. -Dijo evitando el llamado de Lira -.

Lira miraba preocupada a Jade, sabia que el Douraji se sentía culpable mientras el se esforzaba por ocultarlo. "No mostrar debilidad", esa era la regla numero uno de Jade. Para respetar a Jade, lo trato como igual aunque después del Apocalipsis que desato no se lo merece, pero si con esto puedo ayudar a Crimson... no hay problema.

-¡! -Jade se detuvo súbitamente y se giro hacia nosotros -. Ada, escóndenos...

-De acuerdo. -Nos apegamos a una muralla, junte mis dedos haciendo el sello Ninja para camuflarnos con la pared -.

Una banda de parásitos caminaron cerca de nosotros, algunos pasaban peligrosamente cerca pero no nos notaban. Luego de que pasaran, deshice el jutsu para luego seguir nuestro camino a la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Besquit... -Lo llame internamente -._

_Todo mi espacio alrededor se volvió blanco y negro, el tiempo se congelo y en frente de mi apareció Besquit, este sonreía con gracia._

_-Veo que has recuperado a tus amigos. -Dijo feliz -._

_-Tengo una duda... -Tome el Ojo de Arceus y se lo mostré -. ¿Hay alguna manera de traer a Arceus con esto?_

_-Buena observación, pero con solo ese ojo no puedes traerlo, necesitas todas las piezas. -Dijo Besquit cruzándose de brazos -._

_-Los hijos de Zalg tienen las piezas... -Dije en voz baja -._

_-Exacto, aunque para que su poder vuelva al objeto, el hijo de Zalg que tenía el objeto debe ser derrotado. -Besquit comenzaba a borrarse -._

_-Eso explica por que no se unía al cuerpo de Mid. -Dije -. Nos vemos luego Besquit..._

_Cuando Besquit desapareció, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y seguimos el camino hacia la mansión la cual estaba cerrada, indicaba que la familia se encontraba dentro._

_-Mid, Adamantium, entrare y armare un jaleo, ustedes vayan a la biblioteca. -Dije mientras tomaba 2 Pokeballs -._

_-¿Nosotros que hacemos? -Pregunto Lira -._

_-Cuida de Silver, lo mas seguro es que los guardias vengan a la puerta. -Libere a mi fiel amigo Slash junto con Lightning -. ¡Vamos Slash, Garra Metal!_

_Slash destrozo la entrada por lo cual pudimos entrar, la alarma comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los guardias. Todos en unos segundos se encontraban en sus puestos de combate para retener al intruso que era yo, me monte en Lightning y junto a Slash nos movimos através del jardín principal hacia la puerta de entrada._

_-¡Lightning, Golpe Cabeza en la puerta! -Ordene y este obedeció, la puerta salio disparada por lo cual llegamos a los pasillos, ahí nos rodearon los guardias con sus Growthlites -._

_-¡Detengan al intruso! -Dijo un guardia antes de congelarse -. ¡E-es el señorito Jade! -Una vena se marco en mi frente, odiaba profundamente que me dijeran señorito -._

_-¡Pero el señor nos ordeno capturarlo de todos modos! -Dijo otro de los guardias -._

_-Les daré un consejo... -Cerré mis ojos para luego abrir el derecho en estado Zalg -. ¡Duerman!_

_Todos me miraron fijamente solo para paralizarse y caer dormidos al suelo, luego me limpie la lagrima negra que caía por mi mejilla, una que salía cada vez que utilizaba mi poder, no quería peleas innecesarias así que pase a los guardias desmayados mientras mi ojo volvía a la normalidad, pude ver como detrás de mi venían mas guardias._

_-¡Lightning, usa Onda Trueno, paralízalos! -Con gran rapidez mi Pokemon se dio vuelta y lanzo una onda eléctrica la cual paralizo a los guardias, así de rápido se dio vuelta para poder correr y huir del lugar junto conmigo y Slash -._

_Recorrimos gran parte de la mansión, los guardias nos perseguían con destreza pero aun así me libraba de ellos, pero no fue hasta que llegue al salón de eventos que me vi en graves problemas. Apenas llegue y la puerta metálica de seguridad se cerro detrás de mi, por los balcones habían guardias con armas de fuego y abajo estaban los que tenían Pokemon, entre ellos Growthlites, Rattatas y Meowths. Digamos que había unos 40 hombres ahí, no podía creer que yo valiera toda esa multitud..._

_-Bajen sus armas, déjenme esto a mi... -Esa voz... hizo que me aterrara, jamás lo hacia con alguien por mucho miedo que tuviera pero... este hombre era diferente -. Saliste de aquí como todo un hombre, para tomar mi lugar en la cabeza de la familia, ¿Y que fue lo que hiciste? ¡Te uniste a una organización criminal y condenaste a Kanto y pronto será todo el mundo a este Apocalipsis!_

_-Solo esperaba encontrarme con mamá... pero no pensé... que encontraría al líder de la familia Douraji... Geo Satoru Douraji... ha pasado largo tiempo papá. -En mi expresión se notaba preocupación, las gotas de sudor caían por mi cara -._

_-¡¿Como te atreves a volver ahora aquí?! -Se acercaba caminando hacia mí -._

_Papá llevaba un traje noble con la insignia Douraji en el bolsillo del pecho de su saco. Su cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos rojos eran como fuego infernal, su tamaño era de 1 metro con 90. Geo es un buen peleador, siempre que practicábamos con el, Maki y yo terminábamos bastante lastimados siendo que nunca ocupaba su total en fuerza._

_-Tu no sabes nada... -Dijo desafiante -._

_-¡Se que mi hijo es la vergüenza de los Douraji! -Su rugido estremeció toda la sala -._

_-¡¿Tu que sabes que soy yo?! ¡Solo te interesa lo que piensen los demás en vez de cuidar a tu propio hijo, nunca te interesamos ni Maki ni yo, no vengas con el sermón paternal! -Cuando termine de hablar Geo se encontraba frente a mi, solo basto un segundo para que acabara plantado en la pared, con suerte vi la patada -._

_-No se que has venido a hacer aquí, pero no saldrás sin un castigo justo. -Geo se acerco velozmente a mí y me tomo por mis ropas -. ¡Regla numero uno; un Douraji no muestra debilidad!_

_Geo me lanzo lejos, pero mientras viajaba en el aire, pude recuperar mi postura y caer de pie... solo que no tenia mis Pokeballs, claro, Geo las tomo en mi distracción y devolvió a Slash y Lightning quienes se mantenían al margen sin mis ordenes._

_-Ahora es el momento de que demuestres que me equivoco, ¡O piérdete y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara! -Geo se abalanzo para golpearme con su puño -._

_Me levante rápidamente y con gran destreza me deslicé entre sus piernas para posicionarme detrás, luego con mis manos me apoye en sus hombres solo para levantarme y quedar encima de su cabeza._

_-¡Estupido! -Fui demasiado lento antes de dar mi golpe ya que Geo me tomo del brazo y me lanzo lejos haciéndome rebotar por el suelo -._

_-¡Demonios eso duele! -Me queje levantándome en el acto -._

_Corrí para poder atacar, pero Geo lanzo sus puños primero, con agilidad esquivaba sus golpes por muy poco, hasta que logre ver la posibilidad de dar una voltereta hacia atrás y con mi pie darle una patada en el mentón que lo envío al suelo. Los guardias se alarmaron y me apuntaron con sus armas, era gracioso y preocupante todos esos puntos rojos que aparecieron en mi cuerpo, pero Geo se levanto y ordeno que no se entrometieran._

_-Al anciano el gusta luchar... -Dije desafiante -._

_-Al bebe llorón le gusta ser insolente... -Rebatió acercándose lentamente -._

_-Te enseñare que tan bebe llorón soy..._

_Me lance con una patada pero Geo me detuvo justo a tiempo, me tomo por el cuello y me lanzo al suelo, luego levanto su pierna y me dio en el estomago con su talón, un poco de sangre salio de mi boca, el dolor incrementaba. Me levanto y me puso de pie solo para darme un gancho que me lanzo al aire para caer duramente al piso._

_-¡Ghaaaah! -Exclame con dolor, cuando intente levantarme, el pie de Geo se estampo en mi pecho no permitiéndome levantarme -._

_-¡Debería matarte! -Geo dijo con ira -._

_-¡Querido, perdónalo por favor no lo lastimes! -Era mamá, quien fue detenida por los guardias -._

_-¡Ya no hay perdón para este niño, Nadia! -Geo apretó mas su pie contra mi pecho cortando mi respiración poco a poco -._

_En ese momento la puerta salió disparada por un chorro de agua, era Lira y Silver con su Floatsel y Felarigarth. Lira me vio tendido en el suelo... No, no, ¡NO! Se lo que hará esa niña._

_-¡Jade! -Silver intento detener a Lira quien salio corriendo hacia mi rescate -._

_Tenia que hacer algo, pero Geo no me soltaba, Lira se acerco a Geo quien intento detenerla pero ella comenzó a imitar mis movimientos para esquivarlo, intente decirle que mis movimientos no funcionaban pero mi aire se acababa. No paso mucho que Geo detuvo los puños de Lira y lo tomo por el cuello._

_-¡Pequeña insolente, no te metas! -Comenzó a apretar el cuello de Lira -._

_Puse mi mano en la pierna de Geo, poco a poco comencé a apretarla hasta que el hombre noto la presión que estaba ejerciendo, pronto tuve la fuerza para empujar el pie de Geo haciendo que este soltara a Lira y yo levantarme rápidamente para atajarla... ella cayo en mis brazos y todos me miraban expectantes... un gran suspiro exagerado de los guardias se escucho cuando vieron mi ojo derecho tornarse negro._

_-¿Estas bien? -Pregunte a Lira sin mirarla -._

_-Si... gracias Jade. -Dijo dulcemente -._

_-¡¿Ves en lo que te has convertido?! ¡Eres un monstruo! -Dijo con más ira que antes -._

_-No mas monstruo que tu... papá. -Desafié de nuevo -._

_Me acerque velozmente, dirigí un golpe hacia su rostro pero lo bloqueo, aunque tenia mucha fuerza, yo la aumente aun mas, su mano con la que detenía mi puño retrocedió lentamente, tenia que mirarlo fijamente para atraparlo en una ilusión... Geo intento darme una patada pero la esquive agachándome velozmente, me deslicé entre sus piernas y me apoye en sus hombros de nuevo, el mismo movimiento de antes, solo que ahora cuando Geo intento agarrar mi mano, solo la saque del hombro en el que se aproximo, me gire para quedar frente y descargué todo mi peso en un rodillazo en la cara de Geo, este cayo al piso semiinconsciente._

_-Este es mi poder... Geo, jamás entenderás por que hice lo que hice... aunque falle en lo que planee... siempre te odie, tu me obligaste a ser el cabecilla de la familia... -Me pude encima de el y me agache de forma que sus brazos quedaran atrapados en mis piernas -. ¡Ve por ti mismo!_

_Lo obligue a mirarme directamente, sus pupilas se dilataron indicando que esta bajo mi ilusión, una ilusión que mostraba todo el rechazo que el me otorgo, mi oscuridad y sufrimiento._

_Los guardias nos rodearon al ver que Geo no se levantaba, nos apuntaron sus armas de fuego con toda la intención de disparar a matar. Pero mamá intervino, ordeno que bajaran sus armas y que revisaran el estado de Geo._

_-Jade... -Dijo con preocupación Nadia -. ¿Que le hiciste?_

_-No se alarmen, esta vivo, en estos momentos esta viendo imágenes de mi mente. -Sabía que mamá estaba asustada por como lucia mi ojo derecho -. Mamá yo..._

_-No digas nada Jade... yo se que tenias tus motivos. -Nadia siempre había sido lo opuesto a Geo, tan comprensiva, tan amable -._

_-Papá despertara en unos cinco minutos, sugiero que lo lleven a su habitación. -Dijo cerrando mi ojo derecho y limpiaba las lágrimas negras -. Mamá, ¿Como se encuentra mi maestro?_

_-Veras... -Mamá comenzó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello, significaba que estaba nerviosa -. Oscar esta encerrado en su casa, pidió que no lo molestaran, no nos dijo sus motivos._

_-Que extraño... -Me gire hacia Silver y Lira -. Esperen a Mid y Adamantium, yo tengo que ir a ver a Oscar._

_-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunto Lira -._

_-Si, debo saber si esta bien, le diré a mamá que les de acceso a la biblioteca. -Dije tomando mis Pokemon que Geo me había arrebatado -._

_Bese a Lira y me fui de ahí, debía ser sigiloso para pasar desapercibido, si Oscar se encontraba bien debía asegurarme. La casa de mi maestro esta a unas 3 calles mas lejos de la mansión, así que debería llegar pronto se seguía corriendo así. Algo llamo mi atención, una gota... una gota de agua cayó en mi nariz y muy pronto se volvieron miles, los relámpagos rojos se volvieron más agresivos y más presentes a cada momento._

_Seguí mi camino corriendo con mas velocidad, hasta que llegue a la pequeña casa de Oscar, sentía que mis preocupaciones se alejaban, pero no podía estar tan convencido sin poder verlo con mis propios ojos... me acerque a la puerta, toque pero no respondieron, tome el pomo y me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta... inmediatamente sentí la presencia de Oscar..._

_-¿Maestro? -Pregunte entrando sigilosamente -. ¿Esta aquí maestro?_

_-Ha pasado largo tiempo Jade... -Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Oscar -. ¿Has estado bien?_

_-No mucho, he cometido errores imperdonables. -Dije apretando mis puños -._

_-No deberías culparte, pero eso no hará que la gente no te odie... -Dijo Oscar mientras me acercaba a la puerta -._

_-Lo se, estoy preparado para ser odiado. -Dije seguro de mi mismo -._

_-No Jade, tu no sabes que es ser odiado aun... -Sentí algo que me dejo impresionado, era la semilla de Zalg, tras la puerta se encontraba una semilla de Zalg pero... ahí se encontraba Oscar..._

_-¡Oscar! -Abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con Oscar... y la mitad su cuerpo infectado, la mitad del torso desnudo derecho junto con el brazo, la mitad de su cara derecha tenia aquella oscuridad y su ojo estaba negro con la pupila roja -. ¡Por Arceus...!_

_-Jade... yo te odio... -Una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Oscar -._

_-¡Espera, puedo sanarte, solo debes controlarte un momento! -Dije tratando de calmarlo, ya que se podía sentir su sed de sangre -._

_-Te odio demasiado... quiero matarte Jade... -Su brazo derecho se transformo en una grotesca garra oscura -._

_-¡No dejes que te devore! -Tome una de mis Pokeball pero, luego pensé que es lo que haría contra Oscar... no puedo dañarlo -._

_-No entiendes Jade... ¡Quiero matarte! _

_Oscar se abalanzo sobre por lo que tuve que esquivarlo, al hacerlo, Oscar formo un gran agujero en la muralla, aproveche el polvo para salir de ahi y tener un campo de batalla mas abierto, aun no tengo ni idea de como luchar contra mi maestro, pero debia hacer algo._

_-¡Maestro, míreme! -Oscar me observaba con malicia mientras yo active mi Ojo de Zalg -. ¡Retrocede! -Ordene... pero Oscar no obedecía -. ¡¿Que sucede?!_

_-¡Jajajajaja! -Se burlaba Oscar mientras tomaba sus Pokeball -. ¡Necesitas más que determinación pobre y barata para detenerme, salgan todos y ayúdenme!_

_-¡Maldición, no luches! -La semilla de Zalg estaba muy avanzada, por lo que no podía controlar a Oscar -. ¡Slash, Staraptor, Vein!_

_Libere a mi equipo mientras Oscar liberaba su arsenal el cual constaba de un Arcanine, Aggron y Salamance. Estaba en completa desventaja sobre todo por que los Pokemon de Oscar estaban infectados también. Oscar sonreía con aquella sed de sangre que tenia y yo... no podía evitar pensar en el peor de los escenarios._

_-¡Ataquemos! -Oscar y sus Pokemon se abalanzaron sobre mi equipo y yo -._

_-¡Slash, Garra Metal a Salamance! -Ordene mientras corría hacia Oscar -. ¡Staraptor, As Aéreo a Arcanine! -Esquive un zarpaso de Aggron mientras Staraptor se lanzaba contra Arcanine -. ¡Vein, Psíquico a Aggron! -Llegue junto a Oscar para arreglar el asunto de raíz mientras Vein y los demás luchaban -._

_-¡Muere muere MUERE! -Grito mientras intentaba alcanzarme con su demoníaca garra -. _

_Esquive el primer zarpaso, luego le di un puñetazo en el rostro pero no funciono como esperaba, ya que ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Oscar levanto su pie para darme un golpe de talón en el hombro el cual fue demasiado rápido para esquivar, luego con su garra me golpeo mandándome lejos... caí unos metros mas lejos del lugar observando como mis amigos luchaban contra los Pokemon de Oscar... Slash, Staraptor y Vein daban lo mejor de si... tenia que decidir y rápido..._

_-¡Mátenlos ya! -Ordeno Oscar -._

_-¡Slash! -Le dije apuntando al cielo -._

_Slash miro y asintió entendiendo mi plan, la lluvia estaba muy intensa y generaba bastantes relámpagos rojos, así que Slash abrió sus alas y voló hasta el cielo, luego se detuve y levanto su tenaza esperando por algo... hasta que ocurrió, uno de los relámpagos rojos cayo sobre Slash generando que su tenaza se cubriese por aquella electricidad roja._

_-¡Cuchilla Relámpago Carmesí! -Ordene a Slash quien se lanzo en picada hacia el suelo pero rápidamente se desvío esquivando a todos los enemigos hasta llegar a Oscar -._

_Slash se acerco fugazmente a Oscar mientras este estaba a punto de contraatacar, ambos atacarían pero solo uno lograría conectar... hasta que sucedió... sangre cayo al suelo... la de Oscar._

_-¡Ugh! -Exclamo con dolor Oscar... yo... yo lo había matado... -._

_-Oscar... -Comencé a correr hacia mi maestro mientras Slash retiraba su tenaza -. ¡Oscar!_

_Mi maestro cayo al suelo abatido con un agujero en el pecho, yo me acerque preguntándome que es lo que había hecho, quería buscar una solución pero no tuve otra alternativa mas que acabar con su llama vital... sabia que la infección no tenia cura después de un cierto punto y que pronto se volvería un mero parasito de Zalg... Lo tome con mis brazos y no pude controlar las lagrimas en mis ojos... mi ojo derecho lagrimas negras mientras que en el otro las normales... había matado a quien era para mi... un padre verdadero._

_-¡Oscar, no! _

_-No fue tu culpa... hiciste lo... que creías correcto... -Dijo dificultosamente, la infección retrocedía lo que indicaba que su vida estaba llegando a su fin -._

_-¡So lo fue, siempre me elogiabas por pensar rápido y ahora te falle! -Dije entre sollozos -. ¡Solo pensé en matarte!_

_-No había... mas remedio... Jade... eres como un hijo para mi... se que puedes arreglar tus errores... solo, nunca te separes de tus amigos... -Oscar atrajo mi cabeza contra su pecho -. Protege todo lo que amas... ah... a... -El ultimo aliento de Oscar escapo de su boca sin remedio -._

_Levante mi cabeza de su pecho, notando que ya no respiraba y que en su rostro estaba la amable y brillante sonrisa despreocupada de Oscar..._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Grite al cielo con rabia, ira, desesperación... -._

_-¡Contrólate Jade, la oscuridad esta avanzando! -Besquit me hablaba internamente, pero no podía calmarme, sentía como la oscuridad me devoraba poco a poco -. ¡Piensa en Lira, Crimson, los chicos, aun te necesitan!_

_-¡...! -Poco a poco me calmaba, la oscuridad retrocedía pero el amargo sabor de la muerte y la burla interna de Zalg estaba en mi boca -. Lo are pagar... matare a Zalg y luego me entregare a la justicia... merezco una pena capital..._

_Me levante del suelo y junto a mi equipo, cavamos un agujero para depositar el cuerpo de mi fallecido maestro, una vez listo, deposite su cuerpo ahí, me daba mucha pena y dolor dejarlo ahí pero... no sabia que mas hacer... decidí poner la tierra en su lugar una vez mas y me dirigí a la mansión._

* * *

><p>-Así que, Jade y su padre lucharon, tu te entrometiste, Jade uso el poder de Zalg para vencerlo y lo mando a un mundo de ilusión... Mid, nos perdimos de mucho. -Dije volviéndome hacia Mid -.<p>

-¡Y que lo digas, quería ver como su padre le pateaba el trasero a Jade! -Mid actuaba como una niña pequeña -.

-Te estoy dando demasiados dulces. -Dijo Silver -.

-Hablando de eso, ¡quiero más! -Mid estiro su mano exigiendo su dulce -.

-Que remedio... -Silver le dio otro dulce para que la caza recompensas lo dejara en paz -.

-¡Amo Jade! -Dijo un guardia por lo que nos volteamos y vimos algo que nos impacto -.

-Volví... -Jade tenia su mirada apagada, su rostro era una combinación de barro y sangre al igual que sus manos -. Oscar esta muerto...

Los guardias se alarmaron, no podían creer que uno de los mentores de la familia Douraji hubiese muerto, al ver a Jade cubierto de sangre comenzaron a gritarle asesino, nosotros sabíamos que tendría que haber una muy buena explicación.

-¡CALLENSE! -Grito Geo quien recién venia acercándose al lugar -. ¡¿Quienes se creen que son para decir esa cosa?! -Rugió el Douraji -. Así que te enfrentaste a Oscar... me pidió que no le contase a nadie que estaba infectado.

-No había nada que hacer, estaba mutando y pronto perdería toda su humanidad... no me dejo mas opción que matarlo... -Note que las piernas de Jade temblaban -.

-Ahora se lo que es tu dolor. -Dijo Geo -.

-Yo lo mate... -Jade cayo de rodillas, era imposible lo que veíamos, Jade se derrumbo frente a todos -. Lo mate sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo... -Sus sollozos ahogaban sus palabras -.

-Informare a las sirvientas que preparen habitaciones para ustedes. -Sin nada más que decir, Geo se fue del lugar mientras Jade seguía ahí, en el suelo llorando la muerte de su mentor -.

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_Me destrozaba ver así a Jade, tan expuesto, no era como siempre, tan seguro de si mismo y determinado... pero al fin el peso de todo termino cediendo ante toda la culpa que sentía._

_Jade se levanto al rato y se fue caminando por la mansión sin rumbo fijo, mientras que Ada, Silver, Mid y yo nos fuimos a las habitaciones que la sirvientas de los Douraji habían preparado. Un mal gusto en mi boca me dejo que Jade se fuera solo, pero que le iba a hacer, no podía presionarle... aunque tenia una idea de donde estaría... lo mejor era dormir y así lo hice, me acosté y cerré mis ojos programando mi despertador._

_Sonó el despertador, confirme la hora y me levante, luego me puse una camisa manga larga de color blanco y unos pantalones deportivos, unas pantuflas bastarían para poder explorar la gran mansión. Lo principal era ir a un jardín abierto, así que me propuse a ir más internamente, deambule por cerca de media hora hasta encontrar la entrada al jardín de la mansión._

_Ahí estaba, sentado en una roca observando el cielo, la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo pero el ni se inmutaba, su cabellera blanca estaba caída por el agua, su cabello cubría sus ojos parcialmente, la lluvia camuflaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Arriesgándome a tener un resfriado, salí al jardín, cuando llegue donde Jade ya me encontraba empapada._

_-Deberíamos entrar... -Le dije -. Son mas de las tres de la mañana, ya la luna no sale, no deberías estar aquí..._

_-Lira... -Dijo sin mirarme -. Oscar murió por mi culpa... libere a Zalg en un acto estupido..._

_-Pero tus intenciones eran buenas._

_-Hoy aprendí que las buenas intenciones no salvan vidas. -Seguía sin mirarme -. ¿Que sucedería si te sucediera lo mismo a ti, o a los demás? ¿Tendría que matarlos?... No quiero... -Dijo mirándome al fin, sus ojos cansados de llorar me miraban con miedo -. No tengo el poder suficiente Lira..._

_-Jade..._

_-Lira, tengo miedo... -Jade salto desde la roca en la que estaba, se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente -. Lira..._

_-No te preocupes, no me sucederá nada... te lo prometo. -Le dije con determinación -._

_-Gracias. -Me dijo un poco mejor, con mi mano aleje el cabello en exceso de su cara para poder observar esos ojos, acerque mis labios con los de el y los unimos en un apasionado beso -._


	20. Tras una pista

**Aviso: bla bla bla, no me pertenecen, bla bla bla y Mid esde Aedofea-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy agotado, solo dire que... aqui tienen el capitulo espero les guste y me voy a dormir, XD prometo que contestare a todos el proximo capitulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XX: Tras una pista.<strong>

**Silver**:

_-Bien, ya esta, no aguanto. -Me levante de mi silla quitándome las vendas de mi brazo, el cual ya estaba completamente sano -. Ya han pasado dos días desde que su maestro murió, lo entiendo, sentí lo mismo cuando Giovanni murió, pero ahora no es el momento de llorarlo, eso puede esperar... nuestros compañeros están ahí fuera y debemos encontrarlos._

_-Se que tienes razón pretencioso pero, ¿No crees que es mejor dejarlo aquí? Digo, si se mantiene en ese estado quizás pueda estropear nuestro viaje. -Dijo Mid limpiando cuidadosamente sus katanas -._

_-*Ejem* ¿Como piensas detener nuestra infección sin Jade? -Pregunto Adamantium quien se encontraba recostada en una pared de hacia un rato -._

_-Hmmmm... Touche. -Mid hizo una seña con su mano como si fuera una pistola -._

_-Creo que deberíamos esperarlo, el se encuentra muy mal. -Defendió Lira -._

_-Lo sabemos y como dije antes, lo entiendo, pero no podemos estancarnos aquí en ciudad Plateada. -Dije cruzado de brazos -. Me adelantare a ciudad Celeste, así podré evaluar mejor la situación._

_-Supongo que iré también, quiero algo de entretenimiento y aquí me aburro. -Mid se levanto enérgicamente -._

_-Entonces decidido, Mid y yo nos vamos a Celeste mientras ustedes nos alcanzan. -Dije mientras masajeaba mi hombro derecho -._

_-Supongo que buscare información en la biblioteca, lo mejor es que Lira persuada a Jade de irnos rápido. -Propuso Adamantium -._

_-Are lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. -Lira se fue de la habitación mientras se despedía para ir con Jade -._

_-Mid, déjale un transmisor a Ada, nos mantendremos en contacto._

_-Espera, que estas cosas son carísimas, ¿Quieres que se las de así sin mas? -Ya se yo a donde quiere llegar -._

_-Siento que te estoy mimando demasiado... como sea yo lo pago, ahora dale el maldito transmisor. -Dije algo fastidiado -._

_-¡Si! -Dijo con satisfacción -. Toma Ada, sonara un pitido cuando te quiera contactar._

_-Bien, entonces esperare noticias de ambos, no hagan algo estupido. -Ada sonrío con gracia y se dirigió a la biblioteca -._

_Mire a Mid quien terminaba de limpiar sus katanas y las ponía en sus respectivas fundas para luego colgárselas, una en su cintura del lado derecho y otra en la espalda. No podía evitar pensar como alguien como ella que a simple vista se ve tan refinada, podría ser así de ruda y molesta._

_-¿Que me ves? -Pregunto -. ¿Acaso estas enamorado de mi? No te culpo soy irresistible. -Dijo a modo de broma haciendo poses extrañas -._

_-Ya quisieras Mid, ya quisieras. -Dije negando y saliendo de la sala -._

_-¡Espera, quiero mi dulce!_

_Luego de una media hora preparando todo, unas mochilas con el equipo suficiente para sobrevivir ahí fuera, y nos dignamos a partir mediante aire, aprovechando que el clima, aparentemente, estaba calmado. Liberamos nuestros Honchcrows fuera de la mansión, yo me agarre de una de las patas de mi Pokemon mientras que Mid se dejaba que su Honchcrow le tomara por los hombros. Así empezamos nuestra travesía para llegar a ciudad Celeste, la verdad es que el panorama no era mejor desde el cielo, las casas destruidas, los parásitos asechando por las calles, los no tan afortunados que intentaron escapar._

_-Gracias por ayudarme. -Dije de pronto y sin pensarlo -._

_-¡Hey, no te vayas a poner sentimental, fue algo que tu hubieras hecho por mi! -Mid parecía molesta o por lo menos lo aparentaba ya que estaba evitando mi mirada, ¿Que será? -._

_-Como digas... mira, ahí en el techo del Gimnasio. -Apunte donde habían sobrevivientes en el techo, pude ver a Misty y a otros entrenadores a lo lejos, decidimos bajar a la azotea donde Misty nos recibió con alegría de vernos a salvo -._

_-Hace mucho que no te veía Silver. -Saludo Misty -._

_-Lo mismo digo, no fue desde que me lanzaste ese café en la cara por tomar el control del Team Rocket. -Dije recordando ese día, los Pokedex Holders y los lideres celebrábamos ese día en el que me convertí en el líder del Team Rocket, Gold planeo todo en contra de mi voluntad... pero Misty fue la única en mostrar el enojo que tenia en contra de los Rocket, así que me lanzo un café caliente en la cara, no lo suficientemente caliente para derretirme pero si me molesto -._

_-¡D-disculpa, no fue mi intención, ya sabes, fue el estrés del momento!-Se disculpo la líder -._

_-En fin, estamos..._

_-¡Estamos buscando a un joven llamado Crimson! -Me interrumpió Mid -._

_-Eso mismo... -Dije rodando mis ojos a la ojiverde -._

_-Vaya, que casualidad, resulta que encontramos a Crimson tirado en las afueras de la ciudad. -Explico Misty -. Pero será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos._

_-Mid, contacta a Adamantium y dile que tenemos una pista de Crimson. -Mid asintió y yo me gire hacia Misty -. ¿Que tan grave esta?_

_-No lo sabemos, es complicado... -Dijo Misty rascándose la nuca -._

_-Tengo curiosidad, así que preguntare, ¿Que hacen aquí en la azotea? -Pregunte -._

_-Veras, en ciudad Celeste estábamos limpiando de parásitos, junto a mis entrenadores era tarea fácil, pero cambio cuando aquel tipo apareció. -Misty parecía algo preocupada -. Dijo que se llamaba algo así como Varael._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid<strong>:

_Súbitamente, antes de lograr hacer contacto alguno con Ada, oí el nombre de aquel hombre... o cosa, lo que fuera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y lentamente me gire para ver a Misty._

_-¡¿Ese pervertido esta aquí?! -Dije exaltada -._

_-Mid baja la voz... -Advirtió Silver -._

_-¡No puedo bajar la voz, ese tipo esta aquí y quizás que cosas querrá hacerme! -Dije algo preocupada -._

_-Mid... -Llamaba Silver pero lo ignore -._

_-¡Solo recordar que casi me besa, es asqueroso!_

_-Mid..._

_-¡Quería que fuera su mujer, que horror! -Me tome de la cara ocultando mi rubor -._

_-Mid..._

_-¡¿Que?! -Pregunte ante la interrupción de Silver -._

_-Gracias a ti nos encontraron. -Silver apunto a un punto en específico... -._

_No, no, ¡No! ahí se encontraba el, aquel al que no quería ver, Varael, estaba ahí con sus parásitos. Solo su cara al verme me produjo ganas de arrancarle la lengua._

_-Mi querida humana. -Dijo con gracia Varael -._

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong>:

_-¡Aléjate maldito! -Mid saco ambas katanas -._

_Extendí mi mano para que esta quedara frente a Mid, haciéndole saber que no se entrometiera ya que no tenia la necesidad de luchar. Mire a Varael quien me miro con desprecio. Sentí un gran odio de parte de el, al parecer si era hijo de Zalg._

_-¿Quien eres tu? -Pregunto el monstruo -._

_-El jefe de Mid. -Dije despreocupado -._

_-Ya veo, entonces no te molestaría que me llevara a esta mujer, es mas, podemos hacer un trato, me la llevo y dejare esta ciudad. -Ofreció el hijo de Zalg -. Te sugiero que aceptes, ni mis hermanos son tan misericordiosos como yo._

_-¡Ja, ni lo pienses, Silver jamás me...!_

_-Suena tentador, ¿Cumplirías tu palabra? -Dije interesado -._

_-¿Silver? -Dijo Mid preocupada -._

_-¡Siempre cumplo mi palabra! -Dijo con gracia Varael -._

_-Interesante. -Dije pensando -._

_-¡¿Silver?! _

_-Pero hay un problema, no te creo... -Dije desafiante -._

_-Dije que dejaría la ciudad y así lo are si me la entregas. -Dijo Varael -._

_-Si, pero dejar la ciudad no significa no destruirla. -Sonreí egocéntrico -._

_-Hubiera sido divertido ver tu cara de sorpresa. -Se lamento -. Ahora deberé matarte rápido..._

_Rápidamente lanzo un tentáculo desde su espalda, el cual esquive con facilidad, luego otro apareció tratando de apuñalarme, fue ahí cuando el que había esquivado anteriormente se devolvía para atacarme desde ambos lados. Mid salto hacia el tentáculo que venia desde mis espaldas y lo corto, yo hice una finta y tome fuertemente el tentáculo, luego me di cuenta que fue mala idea cuando me levanto con la fuerza de la extremidad que tenia aprisionada en mis manos. Me solté y choque fuertemente con el piso, me levante y tome la Pokeball de mi Weavile._

_-¡Sal Weavile, Ventisca! -Ordene -._

_-¡El no puede derrotarme! -Varael soltó una carcajada y lanzo 7 tentáculos hacia Weavile, pero subestimo su capacidad, ya que lanzo rápidamente su ventisca congelando a todos los tentáculos -. ¡¿Que?!_

_-¡Mid, ahora!_

_-¡Typhlosion, Rueda de Fuego! -El Pokemon de fuego atacaba por el lado derecho, un punto desprotegido del cual Varael no se había percatado -._

_El ataque impacto fuertemente al hijo de Zalg mandándolo lejos y haciendo que rebotara unos metros por el suelo, luego se levanto dificultosa mente herido por el ataque, parece que podríamos ganarle si seguíamos un plan._

_-¡Typhlosion, usa Llamarada! -Ordeno Mid mientras su Pokemon lanzaba un ataque poderoso de fuego -._

_-¡Tyranithar, Híper Rayo! -Ordene a mi Pokemon el cual había liberado unos segundos antes -._

_-¡Escudo Umbrío! -Varael se cubrió con una niebla negra la cual genero una barrera protectora, los ataques quedaron inútiles contra su defensa -. Eso estuvo cerca, solo mira el daño que me han hecho malditos._

_-¡Este bastardo es resistente! -Dijo Mid frustrada -._

_-Mid, necesito que llames a Adamantium. -Dije sonriendo desafiante -. Tengo un plan._

_-¡Entendido! -Mid decía mientras retrocedía, sacaba su transmisor y llamaba a la Ninja -._

_-¡No te he dado autorización para dejar el campo de batalla! -Varael lanzo unos tentáculos dirigidos a Mid, pero Tyranithar los bloqueo con facilidad -._

_-¡Creo que tu oponente soy yo! -Dije apuntando a los tentáculos -. ¡Tyranithar, usa Triturar en sus tentáculos! -Me gire hacia Misty -. ¡Misty, destruye a todos los parásitos posibles, Varael puede regenerarse si absorbe parásitos!_

_-¡Entendido, Starmie, vamos! -Dijo dirigiéndose a la pelea -._

_-¡Estocada Umbría! -Varael saco 7 tentáculos y los lanzo hacia mí-._

_-Que desesperado, ¡Weavile, Ventisca! -Weavile lanzo un viento tan helado que congelo los tentáculos de un solo golpe -. ¡Córtalos con Cuchillada y Tyranithar, usa Híper Rayo nuevamente!_

_-¡Escudo Umbrío! -Volvió a levantar aquel escudo de oscuridad, pero tenía un plan -._

_-¡Es ahora, Felarigarth, Golpe Roca! -Ordene rápidamente -._

_Mi Felarigarth se lanzo rápidamente contra Varael con su puño envuelto en un torbellino de energía marrón, el cual al impactar en la muralla de oscuridad, esta se quebró en pedazos. Varael estaba impactado, no esperaba que su defensa fuera fácilmente traspasada, pero la verdad es que era demasiado fácil. Sus ataques pertenecían al tipo siniestro, por lo que si atacaba co ataques de tipo lucha, bum, se acaba._

_-¡¿Que?! -Varael intento escapar pero por detrás venia mi Weavile -. ¡Maldición!_

_-¡Ventisca! -Con un grito de guerra ordene mientras Weavile lanzaba una gran ráfaga de aire frío, los brazos, las piernas, el torso y su cuello comenzaron a congelarse, solo dejando su cara al descubierto -. Así se termina una batalla._

_-¡Maldito humano, te matare! -Intentaba moverse pero le era imposible -._

_-Tu quieto... Mid, ¿Los llamaste? -Pregunte -._

_-Si, Ada y los demás vendrán dentro de poco. -Respondió la casa recompensas -. No esperaba que lograras controlar a este maldito pervertido._

_-Bueno, digamos que no soporto a los degenerados. -Dije caminando hasta Misty quien elimino a todos los parásitos de ahí, una vez se dio vuelta, le agradecí su ayuda -. Fuiste de gran ayuda._

_-No hay problema, aparte, si logran entrar al gimnasio por aquí, Crimson estará en peligro. -Dijo Misty -._

_-¿Tienes a Crimson en el gimnasio? -Pregunte -._

_-Si, el único lugar seguro es este gimnasio, tengo mas entrenadores a mi cargo que cuidan la entrada principal, la trasera, la del alcantarillado y yo lidero la azotea del gimnasio con algunos pocos entrenadores. -Explicaba la pelinaranja -._

_-Además de Crimson, ¿Has encontrado a alguien más? -Pregunte -._

_-Hmmmm, ahora que recuerdo, me pareció ver al Xatu de Crystal sobrevolando ciudad Celeste, pero solo me pareció reconocerlo, no creo estar tan segura. -Misty divagaba con lo del Xatu, no podría saber ni siquiera yo si es el Pokemon de Crystal -. Pero en fin, además de eso recibí un mensaje de Red diciendo que estaba oculto en ciudad Azafran con Yellow._

_-Ya veo, deberíamos ir ahí después de recoger a Crimson. -Dije pensando -. Gracias Misty, ahora solo debemos encargarnos de Varael._

_-¡Te MATARE mocoso de cabellos de fuego! -Varael rugió con ira antes de sacar mas de 20 tentáculos de su espalda, estos rompieron el hielo que lo tenían preso y lo primero que atino a hacer fue a atrapar a Mid rodeándola con varios tentáculos -._

_-¡Mid! -Ese maldito la atrapo antes de yo hacer algo -._

_-¡Maldito adefesio, suéltame! -Decía una batallante Mid -. ¡Silver, no te quedes descansando, ayúdame!_

_-Ni siquiera lo intentes cabellos de fuego, si intentas atacar, la usare como escudo y la podrías matar. -Varael me tenia entre sus garras metafóricamente, si me atrevía a atacar, el podría hacerle daño a Mid... maldición -._

_-¡Demonios! -Apreté mis dientes lo más que pude -._

_-¡Silver! -Gritaba Mid quien estaba siendo apretada por los tentáculos de Varael -._

_-¡No la lastimes, no tiene nada que ver en esta pelea! _

_-No tienes ni voto ni voz para ordenarme algo, así que quédate quietecito. -Varael se largo a reír como desquiciado -._

_Solo pude quedarme parado junto a Misty mientras aquella cosa tenia a Mid en su poder, no podía dejarla sola... debía arriesgarme, pero no podía si arriesgaba la vida de Mid, no puedo, ¡No puedo!... En ese justo momento, un relámpago atravesó el pecho de Varael con gran velocidad, tan grande que no tuvo tiempo de cumplir su promesa de usar a Mid como escudo, todo lo contrario, esto produjo que sus tentáculos se agitaran y lanzaran a Mid lejos, haciendo que cayera al borde da la azotea, Mid rápidamente se sujeto del borde para no caer, pero si no la ayudaba podría caer irremediablemente y la altura era de unos 5 pisos de un apartamento normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Llegamos justo a tiempo. -Dije regresando a mi Scizor quien había atravesado a Varael -._

_-¡¿O-otra vez?! -Por la boca de Varael escurría una sustancia negra, esta era su sangre la cual fluía por la herida -._

_-Staraptor, elévate. -Mientras me mantenía sobre Staraptor, este comenzó a elevarse por los cielos mientras Varael rugía con ira -._

_-¡Lluvia Umbría! -Lanzo todos y cada uno de sus tentáculos hacia mi, hmp, que desesperado -._

_-¡Ya se tu debilidad Varael, Beartic, sal y haz Ventisca! -Salte de Staraptor liberando a Beartic mientras este lanzaba su ataque congelando los tentáculos -. ¡Staraptor, A bocajarro a toda velocidad!_

_-¡¿Que?! ¡Ese ataque me...!_

_-¡Te derrotara! -Staraptor, con una velocidad increíble aunque menos que la de Slash, logro impactar su ataque directamente a Varael, el ataque tipo lucha hizo un gran daño al cuerpo de Varael, sus tentáculos se convirtieron en cenizas por lo que indicaba que ya no le quedaban energías -._

_Antes de yo impactar en el suelo, libere a Slash quien me subió en su espalda y aterrizo suavemente en la azotea, mire como Varael se retorcía agonizante en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo pero aun me miraba con desprecio._

_-Hermano... ¡¿P-por que abandonaste a padre?! -Dijo con dificultad -._

_-El no es mi padre... -Dije dándome la vuelta -._

_-¡Eres un maldito, el matara a todos, inclusive a los que mas amas! -Grito Varael-._

_-¡Cállate, Slash, Hiper Rayo! -Slash abrió su tenaza y sin dudarlo y con su energía cargada, lanzo un rayo amarillezco el cual impacto con el cuerpo descompuesto de Varael, lo ultimo que se escucho de el, fue el nombre de Mid... no acabo de entender el por que estaba obsesionado con Mid, pero ya no importaba, ahora que lo pensaba, revise el Ojo de Arceus después de ponerme los guantes de Adamantina y resulto que el ojo volvió a tener su poder, solo debía guardarlo en la bolsa y seguir recolectando mas artefactos -._

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_Corrí rápidamente hacia Mid, mi cuerpo lastimado respondía perfectamente a mi orden de "no importa si me duele el alma, solo hazlo", por lo que podía alcanzar a Mid, se que podía, ¡yo lo se!_

_-¡Silveeeer! -Mid se soltó del borde debido al cansancio por lo que comenzó a caer, pero no la dejaría ahora, así que me lance logrando tomar la mano de Mid antes de que siguiera cayendo, mi cuerpo quedo a peligro de caída por lo que me sostuve con mi otra mano en el borde, aunque no fue lo mejor... -._

_-¡Aaaaaargh! -Era mi brazo herido... me dolía demasiado aguantar mi peso con el de Mid, pero no queria soltarla, demonios... -._

_-¡Silver! -Dijo Mid observando mi cara, no podía resistir mucho mas -. ¡M-me resbalo!_

_Mid se soltó por accidente, mientras mi alrededor se volvía blanco y negro y el tiempo se detenía, solo pensaba en que hacer ahora, debería dejarla caer o..._

_-¡Mid! -Me lance sin remedio para atajar a Mid, una vez la alcance rápidamente la envolví en mis brazos para que no se escapara en el aire -. ¡Honchcrow!_

_Libere a Honchcrow al cual logre tomar su pata para sujetarme de el, pero no tenia idea de que no soportaría nuestro peso combinado, por lo que aunque no caíamos a una velocidad mortal, caímos a una buena velocidad que me lastimo bastante el hombro, tenia mis ojos cerrados por el dolor pero cuando los abrí me tope con los verdes ojos de Mid abiertos al máximo, estábamos tan cerca como si estuviéramos... oh..._

_-... -Rápidamente me separe de sus labios con mi cara completamente camuflada en el color de mi cabello -. ¡F-f-f-fue un accidente, l-l-l-la caída... digo... fue por que nos golpeamos y yo...! -Decía algo nervioso, no era lo mío estar nervioso, ni menos dando explicaciones -._

_-¡L-l-lo mismo digo, ósea n-n-no fue nuestra intención! -Decía Mid del mismo modo -._

_-D-da igual, lo mejor será volver... -Me levante sosteniendo mi hombro lastimado mirando hacia la azotea, Jade luchaba contra Varael con gran destreza logrando derrotarlo -. Ahora que estas bien, deberías usar a tu Honchcrow para subir._

_-¡Ya lo sabia! -Dijo Mid aun ruborizada pero con una aniñada mirada enojada la cual por alguna razón me causo gracia y me hizo dibujar una sonrisa tonta, aunque la borre al instante -._

_Junto con el par de Honchcrow, nos elevamos por los aires hasta alcanzar la azotea, ahí logramos aterrizar para luego regresar a nuestros Pokemon a sus respectivas Pokeballs. Jade nos saludo y pude notar que sus ropas habían cambiado, estas constaban de una chaquetilla de color verde la cual solo llegaba hasta cinco dedos arriba de la cintura dejando ver su camiseta de color negro, la bufanda morada de siempre la cual tenia la insignia Douraji, unos pantalones verdes holgados con dos correas colgando en la cadera del Douraji, unos guantes con las yemas cortadas y un colgante en su cuello, este tenia un pequeño símbolo de sol el cual parecía poder abrirse y contener algo._

_-Llegaste justo a tiempo. -Dije serio -._

_-¡Y cambiaste de look! -Dijo Mid -._

_-No, estas son mis antiguas vestimentas, antes de unirme al Team Shadow, es hora de volver a usarlas. -Jade se cruzo de brazos mirando al cielo -. Ahí vienen Ada y Lira, son unas lentorras._

_-Ya lo creo. -Dijo Mid -._

_-... -Misty se acerco a nosotros con su ceño fruncido, sabia a lo que venia -. ¿Como pudiste Jade?_

_-... -Jade solo volteo la mirada sin contestar la pregunta -. Un lo siento no arreglara nada._

_-Me equivoque, no te pareces en nada a Red, el nunca pondría a los demás en peligro. -Dijo Misty apretando su puño, solo para abrirlo, levantarlo dejarlo volar a la mejilla del peliblanco -. No podría perdonarme si no hacia esto._

_-Te entiendo, además, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, pero ahora mismo no hay tiempo, se nos esta agotando y debemos reunir a todos los Pokedex Holders. -Dijo Jade sin tener en cuenta aquel golpe -._

_-¡Entonces espero que no les importe llevar a un no Pokedex Holder! -Una voz que venia de la entrada a la azotea llamo nuestra atención, por lo que nos giramos, vimos a un lastimado Kanadei quien aun así nos saludaba animadamente, su brazo derecho vendado hasta el hombro, unos parches por su rostro y se notaba cojo, Lira quien recién aterrizo, corrió rápidamente hacia el pelipurpura y se lanzo para abrazarlo -. ¡Hey, auch auch, que me duele niña!_

_-¡Es que estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien! -Dijo Lira con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos -._

_-Lo se, ahora... -Miro directamente a Jade -._

* * *

><p>-Hay mucho que hablar, así que primero vamos adentro. -Dije mientras soltaba a mi Crobat para tocar el suelo -. Quisiera ver a Crimson.<p>

-Crimson no se encuentra muy bien... o mejor dicho, no sabemos como se encuentra. -Dijo Kanadei rascándose la nuca -.

-Será mejor echar un vistazo, vamos. -Dijo Jade mientras nos dirigíamos adentro, Lira le explicaba a Kanadei lo de Jade para ahorrarnos tiempo, mientras Misty lideraba el camino hacia Crimson, pasamos por las salas de entrenamiento las cuales eran usadas para albergar a los heridos y otras a los que no tenían donde ir, la comida era administrada por los entrenadores de elite en el gimnasio. Note que tenían bastantes guardias vigilando el gimnasio, supongo que querían preservar esta fortaleza por un largo tiempo.

Caminamos por eso de 10 minutos hasta llegar a una habitación la cual no tenia puerta pero estaba cubierta por una cortina, fuera habían dos entrenadores cuidando la habitación por si algún curioso fuese a entrar. Misty intercambio con ellos unas cuantas palabras antes de que nos dejaran entrar.

Me apresure a entrar primero, quería ver a Crimson, así que abrí la cortina y vi una hermosa habitación celeste, con muebles bien cuidados y una ventana que daba hacia afuera, cerca de la ventana había alguien sentado en una silla de ruedas con una manta sobre su regazo... era el.

-¡Crimson! -Dije exaltada y corrí a su lado, tome su mano muy feliz de encontrarle y antes de poder mantener mi sonrisa, note algo extraño... -. Pensé que no volvería a verte... Crimson.

-... -Crimson no respondía -.

-Ada... Crimson esta infectado a nivel masivo. -Dijo Jade detrás de mí -.

-¡¿Como dices?! -Mire a Jade con enojo pero decidí ver a Crimson, su cara caída, su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, sus ojos apagados sin vida, parecía como si Crimson fuese un muerto en vida, pero no lo quería creer -. ¡Jade, tu puedes curarlo!

-Necesito que este conciente, si no, no resulta, aunque no se si tendré tiempo. -Jade se cruzo de brazos, su cara no era de tranquilidad específicamente, luego comenzó a morder la punta de su pulgar con preocupación -. Su estado esta avanzado, las células de Zalg se activan con la actividad del cerebro, al parecer, Crimson se encuentra en un estado de coma por lo cual solo su subconsciente esta funcionando dejando sus funciones motoras de lado, si llegase a despertar, solo tendré aproximadamente diez minutos para hacer retroceder la infección... o llegara al punto de no retorno tal y como estuvo mi maestro... Ada, debes saber que si Crimson alcanza ese punto, tendremos que dormirlo.

-¿Dormirlo?... ¡¿Quiere matarlo?!

-¡No quiero matarlo, no quiero matar a nadie mas, pero no habrá otra solución, con suerte puedo mantener a raya las infecciones de ustedes! -Dijo Jade casi perdiendo los estribos -. Escucha, lo mejor será dejar a Crimson en ese estado mientras nos encargamos de Zalg.

-... Pero... -No tenia ideas de que decir, Jade tenia razón -.

-Infección... -Susurro Kanadei -. Jade, ¿Esto es por causa de la infección? -El Ririhara se desvendo el brazo dejando ver una gran mancha oscura rodeando su brazo y lentamente avanzando y retrocediendo -.

-Si, esta avanzando poco a poco... -Dijo Jade para cerrar su ojo, que una lagrima negra saliera de este y luego abrirlo completamente negro con la pupila roja -. ¡No te muevas y retrocede! -Ordeno el Douraji -.

La mancha oscura comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, lo suficiente como para que Kanadei se quedara tranquilo, luego volvió a vendar su brazo y sonrío como siempre a Jade. Aun seguíamos preocupados en que hacer con Crimson, se veía tan tranquilo en aquella silla de ruedas...

-Si te preocupa, quedémonos un día aquí, pero solo un día, no debemos desperdiciar lo que no queda de tiempo. -Dijo Jade dejando la habitación -.

-Crimson...

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Camine fuera de la habitación furioso por no llegar a tiempo, la infección de Crimson estaba muy avanzada, tanto que no se si podría hacerla retroceder y menos se si Crimson mantendrá la razón. Mentí a los demás vulgarmente, pero no había de otra, seria mejor mirar la evolución del estado de Crimson por mi mismo, quizás su cuerpo entro en coma para defenderse de la infección, no me extrañaría ya que es normal para el cuerpo humano defenderse sin que la persona se de cuenta._

_Kanadei me alcanzo con un pequeño trote desde la habitación, solo comenzó a caminar a mi lado como hacíamos desde que habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje. Extraño esos días, en los que me entrenaba para conseguir las medallas... todo por que mi orgullo y mi estupidez en querer acabar con mi existencia se interpuso en los sentimientos de los demás._

_-Te ves deprimido. -Dijo Kanadei -._

_-Supongo que si... -Me limite a decir -._

_-No te culpo ni te odio, por si te lo preguntabas. -Kanadei sonrío como siempre mientras yo le devolví la sonrisa -._

_-¿Tienes alguna pista de alguno de los otros? -Pregunte -._

_-Veras, antes de llegar a ciudad Celeste, me encontraba con Gold y Crystal, pero mientras estábamos juntos, una manada de parásitos nos perseguía por lo que terminamos separados, si no fuera por aquella chica, estaría muerto. -Dijo Kanadei -._

_-Ya veo, ¿Quien era la chica que te salvo? -Pregunte solo por curiosidad -._

_-Es bellísima, casi como Melody. -Sonrío el pelipurpura -. Su nombre era... Thesea._

_-... ¿Que? -Dije creyendo haber escuchado mal -. ¿Como dices que dijiste?_

_-¡Jaaade! -Una voz familiar me llamo desde mis espaldas, cuando logre girarme, fui tumbado por un esbelto y bien formado cuerpo con cabello rojo -. ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte! -Thesea, era Thesea... se encontraba con vida, ¡Estaba viva! -. Que bueno que estés bien._

_Y sucedió... me beso a la vista de Kanadei y como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, como venganza por tratar de huir de el, Lira apareció por la puerta observando el espectáculo de Thesea, la vena de la frente de Lira se marco bruscamente, su cara no era de alegría precisamente y el movimiento extraño de sus dedos dejaba a la imaginación a quien quería estrangular con ellos... aleje rápidamente a Thesea y me levante del suelo._

_-¡T-T-Thesea, ella es Lira, mi novia! -Dije sudando tratando de poner una sonrisa -._

_-Hola... -Dijo Lira con una extraña aura púrpura sobre sus hombros -._

_-Oow... ¡Hola, mucho gusto! -Dijo Thesea intentando ignorar la tensión -._

_-...Esto es incomodo... -Pensé sobando mi nuca mientras las jóvenes batallaban con las miradas, conmigo en el medio y Kanadei 4 metros lejos del lugar, pero observando... seguro no es mi mejor día... -. _


	21. Reencuentro

******Aviso: los personajes de Pokemon Adventures no me pertenecen... a si y Mid es de una niña que conocen por ahi con delirios de querer matar personajes a diestra y siniestra pero bueno XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan: Hmmmm creeme que me esfuerzo por que esta Mid sea parecida a la tuya (cosa que es imposible para mi no me culpen ¬¬ aun que solo se parecen en el afan del colo... "rojo" si tu me entiendes XD) Seeee Mid toda "asustada" por que Varael la hiciera su mujer hm hm... Pffff no puedo matar a Mid aunque quisiera, seguro te vengarias matando a todo el mundo en un fic tuyo de esos que te gusta hacer sufrir a los demas por la perdida de seres queridos... Q~Q si preguntas si me ha faltado llorar pues si me falta T_T y Lira con Thesea, Lira la quiere muerta Xd asi de simple :D**

**IPromise: Siiii se me ocurrio en el momento ya que en el manga de todas las lidres de gimnasio, Misty fue la que mas sufrio debido al Team Rocket, secuestraron a Magi su Magikarp y lo obligaron a evolucionar con ira teniendo que verse obligada a enfrentarse a el. Seee se besaron, tengo que hacer avanzar esta relacion tan complicada. Sabes que soy perverso pues asi ** **** silenciosamente XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXI: Reencuentro.<strong>

**Jade:**

_Y quedamos aquí, Thesea y Lira observándose por más de media hora, yo, en el medio sudando frío, Kanadei... cobardemente observando a la lejanía y aun así quería seguir alejándose. Contaba los minutos y era enserio un problema el que nadie dijera nada, me tenia con los nervios de punta solo considerar mis opciones..._

_-Así que... ¿Tú eres la chica de Jade? -Pregunto Thesea al fin -._

_-Si, así es, yo soy su novia. -Dijo cortante la pelinegra -._

_-No tenia idea que tenias novia Jade, de ser así no te habría besado... ni aquí ni en las ruinas. -Dijo con gracia, pero Lira no lo tomo con gracia -._

_-¡¿Que?! -Pregunto enojadísima -._

_-¡F-fue cuando estaba en el Team Shadow, además ella me beso, yo no tuve la culpa! -Usaba el truco de pasar el problema a otro pero Lira no se quedaría así sin más -._

_-¡Pero que bien te defendiste, se nota que no querías el beso! -Ataco Lira -._

_-¡Todo fue muy rápido! -Defendí -._

_-¡Tu eres mas rápido! -Rugió la pelinegra -._

_De fondo se escucho un "Uuuuuh" de los entrenadores y personas que pasaban por el lugar y se quedaban a ver el show._

_-¡La cosa es que no quería, Lira, enserio! -Dije -._

_-Esperen, no peleen, tengo una mejor idea, ¿Que tal si Jade decide? -Thesea se abrazo a mi en forma coqueta y al mismo tiempo, en forma de burla a Lira -._

_-¡¿Que?! -Esta vez fui yo quien no entendía muy bien mi posición -._

_-¡Ya me harte de ti, aléjate de el o te mato! -Si no fuera por Kanadei, Lira se hubiese lanzado a sacarle los ojos a Thesea, quien aun sonreía de manera felina -._

_-Thesea, por favor, suéltame. -Dije de manera seria -._

_-Pero Jade... -Dijo de forma coqueta -._

_-Pero nada, me alegra que estés viva, pero no me hace gracia esta escena. -Aleje a Thesea de mí mientras caminaba hacia Lira, quien se calmaba poco a poco hasta solo tener su ceño fruncido -. Elegí a Lira desde hace mucho._

_-Ya veo... -Dijo decepcionada -. Bueeeno, será mejor que vayas a ver a Crow._

_-¡¿También sigue con vida?! -Dije impresionado, pero a la vez con alegría -._

_-Veras, esto fue lo que sucedió..._

**Thesea (Pasado):**

_Lamentablemente, no alcance a pasar por el camino junto con Jade, por lo que caí, pero aquel chico, sus ojos, demostraban cuan importante era yo para el, pero su cara representaba un dolor gigantesco por sostenerme con su brazo lastimado... decidí hacer lo que creí correcto._

_-Creo que tendrás que seguir solo. -Dije suavemente antes de soltarme -._

_Poco a poco su rostro se perdía mientras yo me sumergía en el abismo, lo ultimo que logre escuchar de el fue mi nombre, gritándolo con ira y desesperación... lamentaba tener que hacerlo pero era lo correcto._

_Estaba cayendo por agujero, seguramente terminaría estrellándome en el suelo... pero en vez de eso caí en un pozo de agua, el agua me salvo de la caída y mientras intentaba reincorporarme, caían pequeñas rocas desde arriba. Tenia que salir de aquel lugar por lo que comencé buscar una de mis Pokeball pero estaban dañadas, debía hacerlo por mi misma, junto con el equipamiento traía una linterna la cual la ajuste en mi oído derecho, así podría iluminar el camino, fue una gran caída, por lo que tardaría en subir._

_Así comencé a escalar, cada que me resbalaba mis uñas sangraban debido al esfuerzo de mantenerme en la pared. Cuando logre llegar arriba, la caverna estaba casi totalmente derrumbada, la salida no se veía por lo que estaba atrapada. Comencé a caminar por el lugar tratando de encontrar una salida, pero no había más que rocas y Pokemon sepultados por el derrumbe causado por Crow._

_-*Cof cof*... -Se escucho a la lejanía -._

_-¡¿Quien anda ahí?! -Pregunte alterada -._

_-A...qui... -Se escuchaba débil por lo que me apresure a identificar el sonido -. The... sea..._

_Logre encontrar la fuente del sonido, era un tumulto de piedras que estaban extrañamente formadas, como si algo estuviese debajo._

_-¿Quien es? -Pregunte otra vez -._

_-A... yud... a_

_-¡Crow! -Logre identificar -._

_Corrí a aquel punto y comencé a quitar las rocas del lugar, poco a poco pude ver la cara de Crow bajo las piedras, así que me apresuraba lo que mas podía, su cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado por el derrumbe, luego de quitar algunas rocas, logre tener su torso descubierto de rocas._

_-Te halare fuera. -Dije pasando mis brazos por su ante brazo rodeándolo con los míos y comencé a halar hacia arriba para sacar sus piernas -._

_Deje a Crow en el suelo para que descansar y yo así poder curar sus heridas. Me limite a romper mi gabardina blanca para poder hacer vendas artesanales, las cuales se tiñeron de rojo cuando vendaba un lugar herido._

_-T-Thesea... mi brazo... -El brazo de Crow estaba dislocado y el hueso estaba corrido, no traspasaba la piel pero se veía feo -._

_-Crow... digo, Joshua, tendré que acomodar el hueso, se fuerte. -Crow asintió a mi advertencia, así que tome el brazo de Crow y con fuerza empuje haciendo que el ambiente se llenara del grito de dolor de Joshua, ni siquiera se escucho el sonido del hueso acomodado -. ¿Mejor?_

_-No... -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado -._

_-¿Como vamos a salir de aquí? La salida esta bloqueada... -Dije cruzada de brazos -._

_-Yo apenas puedo moverme así, no creo que pueda usar mis Pokemon ya las Pokeballs están dañadas... -Decía Joshua -._

_-Podríamos intentar ver si es que hay un camino submarino..._

_-Estamos en tierra, no agua. -Dijo Joshua -._

_-Espera, no entiendes. -Dije -. Cuando escapaba con Jade, una trampa me hizo caer por un abismo, pero el fondo del abismo estaba lleno de agua, si estoy en lo correcto, las trampas están hechas para matar, no debería estar lleno de agua, mi teoría es que; en algún punto ese foso cedió ante alguna presión acuática generando un túnel submarino, este tiene que llevar a alguna parte, pero, podríamos morir ahogados y terminar en cualquier parte del océano._

_-Se ve... complicado. -Dijo Crow-._

_-Y vaya que lo es... me pregunto si mama y los demás ya nos dieron por muertos. -Me preguntaba -._

_-Si Jade logro escapar, lo mas probable es que si. -Decía Crow mientras intentaba sentarse sin éxito -._

_-Deberíamos descansar hoy aquí, cuando te sientas mejor, veremos como salir de aquí. -Dije acostándome a su lado -._

_-De acuerdo. -Crow cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido junto a mí -._

**Jade:**

_-Espera, ¿Y como es que saliste de la cueva? -Pregunte -._

_-¡Déjame terminar de contar la historia! -Dijo Thesea exasperada -._

_-Ojala una roca te hubiese aplastado. -Murmuro Lira -._

_-¿Disculpa linda, dijiste algo? -Pregunto Thesea -._

_-¿Yo? No, nada. -Lira sonrío cínicamente -._

_-Thesea, sigue por favor... -Dijo negando con la cabeza -._

**Thesea (Pasado):**

_Cuando desperté, sentía mucha hambre y cansancio, no duraríamos mas días así, sobre todo Crow con sus heridas de esa magnitud, debería encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar. Desperté a Crow con cuidado, el muchacho estaba despierto desde hace un rato._

_-Crow, digo, Joshua... disculpa pero, ¿Como debería llamarte? -Pregunte seria -._

_-Solo Joshua o Josh esta bien._

_-Bien, ¿Donde esta tu cinturón con herramientas? El mío lo perdí en el pozo. -Pregunte curiosa -._

_-Lo tenía en el momento que me enterraron las piedras, podrías revisar el lugar donde estaba sepultado. -Explico -._

_Deje a Josh ahí para poder buscar entre las rocas, la pila de mi linterna estaba agotándose así que debía apresurarme. Cuando encontré aquel lugar, comencé a escarbar el lugar esperando a encontrar algo hasta que note el cinturón de Joshua solo un poco a la vista debajo de las rocas, lo tome y comencé a tirar de el. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando saque por completo el cinturón y un Golbat salí de debajo de las rocas, intento morderme pero lo esquive y corrí al lado de Josh, el Golbat tenia el ala derecha herida por lo que se acercaba lentamente con ira._

_-¡Demonios! -Dije para mí mientras sacaba la palanca extractora del cinturón, esta servia especialmente para abrir Pokeballs dañadas, esta constaba de una hendidura en forma de esfera hecha de metal, tenia dos mangos como si de una tijera se tratase, cosa de que cuando ponga la Pokeball, levante ambas palancas y esta fuerza el mecanismo de expulsión del Pokemon._

_Me apresure, escogí la Pokeball de Gallade así que la coloque en la hendidura, hale de las palancas y con gran esfuerzo, el mecanismo de la Pokeball se activo y Gallade salio a defenderme._

_-¡Rápido, Psico Corte! -Ordene rápidamente ya que el Golbat se encontraba cerca -._

_Mi Gallade se movió velozmente hacia el enemigo y con las cuchillas que salían de sus codos envueltas en un brillo púrpura, dio un corte de poder que dejo KO a mi oponente. El Golbat quedo fuera de combate, por lo que pude caer de trasero al suelo dando un suspiro, debía de ser uno de los Pokemon que quedo sepultado junto con Josh._

_-Estuvo muy cerca. -Dije a Josh quien estaba agitado -._

_-Si... lamento no poder moverme. -Se disculpo -._

_-No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas, no ahora, solo debo liberar a Swampert y ver que tan lejos es la caverna submarina. -Explique buscando entre la oscuridad la Pokeball de Swampert, ya que la linterna se apago -. Gallade, ¿Podrías usar Destello?_

_Gallade asintió, así que concentrando su poder en una esfera de luz en su mano, la lanzo al aire y ahí se quedo iluminando el lugar oscuro._

_-Gracias, ahora, veamos... Clefable, Wigglytuff, Gardevoir... aquí esta. -Coloque la Pokeball en el extractor y lo libere -. Swampert, debo pedirte un pequeño favor, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?_

_Swampert negó con la cabeza._

_-Entonces tendrás que quedarte a morir con nosotros aquí. -Dije sonriendo malvadamente -._

_Swamptert abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a sudar y luego asentía frenéticamente._

_-Buen muchacho, ahora vamos. -Dije complacida -._

_Nos dirigimos al pozo y como no quería bajar, le pedí a Swampert que investigara, este asintió y se lanzo sin pensarlo. Espere hasta que escuche como caía al agua._

_-¡Ahora necesito que investigues que tan largo es el camino, nada a velocidad humana, estaré contando los segundos! -Grite desde arriba, como no podía ver bien el fondo, quedamos en que empezara a las 3 -. Uno... dos... ¡Tres!_

_Comenzamos, así que yo empecé contando los segundos, mientras Swampert nadaba normalmente como un humano, los segundos corrían en nuestra contra..._

_-Mil ciento cincuenta... Mil ciento cincuenta y dos... Mil ciento cincuenta y tres... -Antes de contar otro segundo, Swampert dio la señal de que había llegado, aproximadamente, habían sido 19 minutos, no era el tiempo suficiente para que dos humanos y que el segundo este malherido, pueda cruzar eso en los minutos restantes -. Si descuento los minutos en los que te devolviste a tu velocidad debieron de ser... unos cinco minutos, lo que nos deja solo catorce minutos... Golpea el agua una vez si es si y dos vez no, ¿Es muy estrecho el lugar? -Se escucharon 2 chapoteos -. Podríamos amarrarnos a Swampert... ¿Reconoces el lugar donde saliste? -Se escucharon 2 chapoteos -. Fui una estupida en pensar que lo sabrías. -Se escucho un chapoteo -. ¡Espera! ¡¿Que quisiste decir, acaso soy estupida para ti?! -Se escucho 1 chapoteo -. ¡Ya veras más tarde! -Se escucharon 2 chapoteos -. ¡Aaaargh, eres... ya veras!_

_Camine hasta donde se encontraba Josh, quien apenas podía caminar y aparte debíamos cruzar esa caverna. Josh, al ver mi cara, supo que no resulto mi idea._

_-Son catorce minutos de nado, con tu estado serian mas... -Dije mordiendo la punta de mi dedo pulgar -._

_-¿Y si nos lleva Swampert? -Pregunto Josh -._

_-Aun así tendríamos que ir lento, tu cuerpo no resistiría ir más rápido. -Explique -._

_-Solo intentémoslo... -Joshua se levanto del suelo y me miro fijamente -. Es la única ruta de salir de aquí._

_-... De acuerdo... -Dije sin remedio -._

_Ayude a Josh a caminar hasta el pozo, lo mas complicado era saltar a el y Gallade aun estaba fuera de su Pokeball. Usando su fuerza psíquica, logro hacer que el cuerpo de Josh bajara suavemente, además deberíamos llevar a Gallade junto con nosotros ya que su Pokeball también se encontraba estropeada._

_Una vez todos estábamos abajo, nos agarramos firmemente de Swampert y comenzó a sumergirse. Si Swampert se apresuraba, podríamos demorarnos unos 7 minutos, aun así, era demasiado para nuestros cuerpos... al cabo de 3 minutos, ya sentia que la fatiga por no poder respirar pero aun así resistí... 5 minutos, mis pulmones estaban demasiado casados... no... No podía más..._

_-Brrroo... -Mi aire se escapo de mi boca, y desesperada por tratar de obtener aire, comenzaba a ahogarme, quería respirar pero si lo hacia moriría... -. ¡Hummmmm! -Gemí con desesperación bajo el agua -._

_Joshua se percato de ello, por lo que rápidamente me tomo con una mano de mi rostro y unió sus labios con los míos, al principio pensé que era un pervertido psicótico que quería un ultimo beso, pero cuando sentí su oxigeno siendo traspasado a mis pulmones, comprendí que era el beso del ángel, con esto podíamos pasar nuestro aire al otro por un tiempo limitado, pero estaba funcionando..._

_Gallade se encontraba bien, extrañamente no se veía fatigado, supongo que por ser un Pokemon puede resistir el castigo de no respirar por un tiempo prolongado. _

_Fueron a los 8 minutos en que pudimos salir, Joshua y yo salimos a la superficie aspirando el aire con urgencia, haciendo un extraño ruido al respirar, luego de esa gran bocanada de aire, comenzamos a respirar agitadamente, nos miramos y sonreímos al ver que estábamos vivos._

_-¿Donde crees que estamos? -Pregunte a Joshua -._

_-Esto se ve como... pueblo Primavera... -Dijo Joshua sorprendido -. Así que cruzamos una gran distancia gracias a tu Pokemon, eres mi heroína Thesea._

_-No fue para tanto. -Dije sonriendo -._

_Swampert chapoteo el agua dos veces._

_-Como sigas chapoteando, te lanzo a un Gyarados. -Dije con un deje malévolo -._

_Swampert nos ayudo a llegar hasta la orilla, ahí pudimos disfrutar de un aire limpio y nada contaminado, habíamos dejado atrás todo, el Team Shadow, mi madre, Jade. _

_Una señora muy amable se encargo de nosotros, curo las heridas de Josh y nos dejo quedarnos en la habitación de su hijo quien se encontraba de viaje. La mujer tenia muchos Pokemon a su cargo y estos la ayudaban en los que hacerse del hogar, como buena chica agradecida, me preocupaba de ayudarle como podía._

_-Así que eres una entrenadora, mi hijo se dedica a otro tipo oficio. -Decía la señora mientras preparaba la cena y yo colocaba los platos -._

_-¿Como a que se dedica su hijo señora Danielle? -Pregunte curiosa -._

_-Pues el es criador, le encanta cuidar de los huevos Pokemon y luego dárselos a otros entrenadores, hace un par de años trabajo en la guardería en las afueras de ciudad Trigal, ya sabes, esa pareja de ancianos que se encargan de los Pokemon. -Decía la señora Danielle -._

_-Ya veo, debe de ser interesante. -Sonreí -._

_-Si, su padre siempre fue fuerte y optimista, una voluntad de fuego que nadie podía apaciguar. -Danielle decía con emoción y fuego en los ojos -. Creo que Gold saco mucho de su padre._

_-Te je, me gustaría conocer a su hijo algún día. -Termine de colocar los platos y luego subí a la habitación del hijo de la señora Danielle para ayudar a Josh a bajar las escaleras -._

_Josh estaba aburrido jugando en la consola Wii de Gold, solo podía elegir los que no requerían movimientos ya que en su estado actual no podía moverse demasiado. Al llegar con el me miro con una cara de pocos amigos, su expresión delataba lo cuan cabreado estaba de no moverse, ya que al ser tan hiperactivo, era su talón de Aquiles._

_-Que fastidio, quisiera avisar al cuartel de que estamos vivos. -Bufo Joshua -._

_-No se... tengo mis dudas, todo lo que hacia TODOS los días era perseguir el sueño de mi madre, pero ahora me siento libre... -Dije mirando por la ventana -. Joshua, el Team Shadow tenia amenazada a mi madre de que si se iba, me matarían, ahora que nos creen muertos estoy segura que ella esta fuera del Team Shadow de alguna manera, quiero encontrarla y decirle que el pasado solo estorba en el paso del futuro._

_-Thesea..._

_-No espero que me comprendas, pero solo esperemos un momento mas, cuando estes listo para caminar, podrás ir a avisar que estas vivo, pero prefiero permanecer muerta mas tiempo. -Dije mirando a Joshua -._

_-Como quieras. -Dijo con comprensión el muchacho -._

**Jade**:

_-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con la mama de Gold?! -Dije con exaltación -._

_-¡Por supuesto! -Sonrío la pelirroja -. ¿Conoces a Gold?_

_-Es un Pokedex Holder, así que de conocerlo no mucho, después de todo el me conoce mas como un enemigo. -Dije rascando mi barbilla -._

_-¿Enemigo?... -Thesea estaba pensante -. Ahora que lo mencionas... escuche rumores de que un joven de cabellos color blancos como la luna había liberado a Zalg... ¿Fuiste tu? -Pregunto curiosa -._

_-Si, no fue la decisión mas acertada que he hecho, quería terminar todo por mi mismo y termine fallando. -Dije sin demostrar mi pesar -. Ahora solo me queda destruir a Zalg, vengare a mi maestro y a todos los caídos._

_-Ya veo. -Dijo Thesea -. ¿Sabes donde esta mi madre?_

_-Deborah, le perdí la pista a ella y los demás en la gran explosión en Isla Canela. -Dije recordando lo sucedido -. Ahora que lo pienso, aquí hay alguien que quizás quieras conocer, despues de todo el es tu herma..._

_Un sentimiento se apodero de mi, era un escalofrío y miedo latente. Sin siquiera notarlo, mi ojo derecho entro en estado Zalg, sentía una fuerte energía creciente... la semilla de Zalg crecía y sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo... era la semilla de Crimson, lo que significaba..._

_-¡JADE VEN AQUI! -Escuche a Ada llamándome desde la habitación de Crimson -._

_Cerré mi ojo derecho y rápidamente comencé una carrera hasta la habitación donde Crimson y Adamantium se encontraban. Temía lo peor, la semilla de Zalg parecía crecer rápidamente extendiéndose un hedor a oscuridad por todo el gimnasio solo olfateable para mí._

_Entre rápidamente a la habitación, ahí se encontraba Ada junto a un Crimson despierto y alterado, se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos gritando como si algo estuviera bailando dentro de su cabeza. Abrí mi ojo derecho y me sorprendí de como avanzaba el virus, estaba tomando el cuerpo de Crimson por completo._

_-¡Ada tómale por los brazos! -Ada, con un poco de duda, tomo a Crimson por los brazos desde atrás -. ¡Bien, ahora...!_

_Crimson seguía revolviéndose en la silla de ruedas tratando de zafarse de Adamantium, yo me acerque y tome su cabeza firmemente, forcé sus parpados para que me viera directamente, lo blanco de sus ojos estaba negro y sus pupilas carmesíes resaltaban en aquella oscuridad._

_-¡Te ordeno retroceder! -Dije mientras una lágrima oscura caía de mi ojo derecho -._

_-¡Ghnnnn! -Crimson trataba de cerrar sus parpados pero los forcé aun más -. -¡Suéltame!_

_-¡Dije, retrocede! -Pero algo no estaba bien, la infección no cedía -. ¡Retrocede maldición!_

_-¡Ngggaaaaa! -Gritaba de dolor... no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando su mirada cayo a u punto del suelo, los gritos cesaron y dejo de revolverse -. ...J ...a. -Pronuncio -._

_-¿Crimson? -Pregunte -._

_-Ja... -Una sonrisa malévola se formo en la cara de Crimson y así lentamente, comenzó a levantarse de la silla de ruedas -._

_Retrocedí con preocupación, no sabia que sucedía, mas bien no quería pensar que estaba sucediendo, pero debía ser yo mismo de nuevo... Falle en la curación, el virus tomo el control sobre Crimson._

_-¿C-Crimson? -Pregunte preocupado -._

_Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, levanto su mirada y sus ojos carmesíes deseosos de sangre me observaron con una ira latente y salvaje, manchas de oscuridad por todas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a cubrirlo. Crimson apretó fuertemente sus puños para luego abrir la palma con violencia._

_-¡Jajajajaja! -Reía como un maniático quien parecía divertirse asechando a su victima -. ¡Como deseo matarte!_

_-Es igual... que con Oscar... -Apreté mis puños lo que mas podia, tome mi bufanda y me la quite halándola de mi cuello, luego me quite mi chaqueta verde y la tire igualmente, tendría que huir para que me persiguiese y sacarlo fuera, ahí podría luchar mejor contra el, mi mejor opción era lanzarlo por la ventana, si, era la mejor idea -. Ada... realmente lo siento, lo intente pero..._

_-¡Espera, debe de haber una opción! -Decía desesperada -._

_-¡Observa como esta, esta deseoso de matarnos a todos! -Dije con pesar -. No quiero matar a nadie mas pero... ¡Es mejor que dejarlo en este estado!_

_-¡No lo hagas! -Grito Ada pero ya era tarde -._

_Me abalance sobre Crimson rápidamente el cual logro responder con un contraataque a mi mandíbula, pero logre esquivarlo con una finta pasando por debajo de su brazo, luego rodee a Crimson con mis brazos desde su cintura para lanzarlo al suelo. Me levante rápidamente para poner mi pie sobre su pecho._

_-... Es mi culpa... -Me lamente una ultima vez para borrar cualquier existencia de sentimientos de mi ser y así... poder actuar -._

_Con un semblante frío y calculador, tome a Crimson por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levante, mire hacia la ventana y sin dudarlo lo lance contra ella quebrándola en el proceso. Crimson cayó en el patio sin sufrir daños, ya que la altura era de un solo piso y Crimson cayo de pie, su mirada reflejaba ira, odio, desprecio, desafío... realmente quería pelear conmigo. Estaba apunto de saltar cuando sentí un objeto filoso posicionándome cerca de mi cuello en el área yugular._

_-No te dejare que le mates... –Dijo Adamantium más seria que nunca sujetando firmemente su kunai -._

_-Sabes que no hay otra forma, ¿Prefieres que se convierta en un parasito más? -Pregunte -._

_-Yo... no quiero perderlo... -Dijo la Ninja a punto de quebrarse -._

_-... -Aunque quería eliminar mis sentimientos solo por un momento, me mentía a mi mismo creyendo que era posible, solo podría ocultarlos y sufrir internamente... quería encontrar una manera de ayudar a Crimson, pero aquel sentimiento de acabar con su vida aparecía de nuevo como con Oscar, mis manos me temblaban, mi sudor era frío y mi corazón latía a mil -. ¡¿Que demonios pretendes que yo haga?!_

_-Yo..._

_-¡No tienes ni una jodida idea! -Grite con desesperación -. Tarde o temprano... El será un parasito de Zalg... si solo tuviera mas poder..._

_-¡Lo tienes! -Dijo una voz -._

_Rápidamente, alguien envuelto en una capucha y una capa que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo corrió por el lado de nosotros, salto por la ventana y cayo frente a Crimson, este se tomo la capa y se la quito lanzándola al aire._

_-¡Los Douraji no nos rendimos tan fácil hermano!_

_-¡Eres... Maki! -Dije sorprendido de ver a mi hermano ahí -._

_-¡Baja de una vez, juntos podremos hacer retroceder al maldito de Zalg y hacer que deje a Crimson de una vez por todas! -Dijo Maki quitándose la venda de su ojo oscuro -._


	22. ¿Entrando en razon?

**Estimados, perdon por no poder subir pero extrañamente la pagina no me dejaba subir capitulos, se actualizaba solo lo cual no se que era, ahora subo el capitulo pendiente mientrs ya casi termino el siguiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aedo-chan: disculpa pero si eres una psicopata, asesina que quiere acabar con todas y todos. Si se van a matar esas XD Swampert es chistoso no lo abandonaria. Debia hacerlo, era demasiado poco, como decirlo, Maki XD seee era muy predecible y yo no lo soy.<br>**

**IPromise: SIII CRIMSON SIII, pfff kanadei obvio que esta escondido, para que se mete en peleas ajenas XD no soy mentirosos me ofendes gravemente hum ¬/¬**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXII: ¿Entrando en razón?<strong>

**Jade (Pasado):**

_-¡Crimson, lánzame el balón! -Pedía animadamente -._

_-¡Toma! -Crimson me lanzo el balón de futbol con su certera puntería, el balón llego a mis pies y continúe corriendo por el campo de futbol esquivando a los jugadores contrarios -._

_Esquivaba hábilmente a cada jugador que se lanzaba a robarme el balón, estos se barrían, lanzaban patadas e incluso me empujaban, pero siempre lograba escabullirme sin perder el balón._

_Finalmente logre acercarme a la portería, donde habían tres defensas cubriendo el área chica, me decidí por seguir adelante e intentar patear el balón._

_-¡Aquí voy, lanzamiento especial de Jade! -Dije apunto de lanzar el balón hacia el portero, pero con rapidez le di un pase a Crimson quien venia llegando, este estaba en el lateral izquierdo recibiendo el balón y casi al instante, patearlo con fuerza -._

_La pelota salia disparada fugazmente hacia la portería no dejando que el portero tuviera el suficiente tiempo para responder._

_-¡GOOOOOOOL! -Gritaron los de nuestro equipo saliendo de su posición para felicitar a Crimson quien no le importaba saludar o no, solo pasaba de largo, pero me puse frente a el con la mano extendida -._

_-Eres un fastidioso, ¿Lo sabias? -Dijo dándome la mano de mala gana -._

_-¡Por supuesto, pero logramos ganar! -Dije sonriente -._

_-Pero... el partido aun no termina... -Menciono Crimson -._

_-Ya solo espera, estoy contando los segundos, ahora mira, volverán todos a su posición y en cuanto el arbitro toque el silbato, en solo dos segundos terminara el partido. -Dije seguro para luego volver a mi posición al igual que Crimson -._

_Así como dije, el árbitro toco el silbato y con solo 2 segundos volvió a sonar el silbato marcando el final del partido y de nuestra victoria. Como siempre, todos los años nos reuníamos todas las familias y los herederos tenían un partido de futbol, era lo habitual y me gustaba bastante._

_Hace poco que conocía a Crimson y ya somos amigos, aunque trato de animarlo y hacer que hable más con los demás ya que es bastante callado._

_La siguiente actividad familiar era:_

_-¡Artes marciales! -Dijo el padre de Platinum -._

_-Esto es un fastidio, ¿Papa, no podemos dejarlo por hoy? -Pregunto Crimson a su padre el señor Bartre Ordeals -._

_-Crimson, no es el momento para esto, ahora debes demostrar de lo que es capaz la familia Ordeals. -Dijo soberbio Bartre -._

_-... Como digas... -Dijo Crimson desinteresándose de todo -._

_-Oye Geo, ¿Que tal si nuestros hijos se baten a duelo? -Pregunto Bartre -. Es una buena oportunidad para medir fuerzas, ¿Que familia será más fuerte?_

_-Que lastima que quieras medir fuerzas con unos niños, es una forma desesperada de tratar de ganar autosuficiencia Bartre, además si quisieras medir fuerzas... -Geo lo miro serio y con un deje peligroso -. Lucharías contra mí._

_-¡Hmmp, eres un engreído Geo! -Dijo con voz rasposa Bartre antes de mirar a Crimson -. Crimson, ve y acaba con el hijo de Geo._

_-Pero papa el es mi amigo... -Dijo Crimson -._

_-Hey Crimson, no te aflijas, solo será por diversión. -Dije tocando el hombro del pelinegro -._

_-... -Crimson solo bajo la mirada -._

_-Sin piedad Crimson, la batalla va a empezar. -Susurro Bartre al oído de Crimson, este solo asintió con desgana y se dirigió a la arena -._

_Nos colocamos en el campo de pelea, la cosa era simple, solo debíamos causar que el otro se rindiera o quedara KO. Crimson y yo ya estábamos preparados, aunque yo no soy bueno luchando me gustaba la idea de pelear contra Crimson._

_-¡Comiencen! -Grito el árbitro -._

_Me puse en guardia mientras Crimson se acercaba velozmente, lance un puñetazo para alejar a Crimson, pero este ni se asusto y paso por el lado de mi brazo extendido, casi instantáneamente lanzo un poderoso golpe a mi estomago lanzándome al suelo. El golpe dio en la boca del estomago por lo que me dejo sin aire para respirar, Crimson se acercaba poco a poco mientras yo me levantaba, intente lanzar algunos golpes pero eran detenidos fácilmente por Crimson, luego de un intercambio de golpes, Crimson finalmente logro darme un golpe en la cara que me mando nuevamente al suelo._

_-¡Aagh! -Exclame mientras caía al suelo, la pelea se había vuelto de un momento a otro algo serio, Crimson se veía cada vez mas decidido a hacerme daño, lo peor es que no sabia por que -. ¿No crees que vas muy enserio?_

_-Esto es en serio Jade, tengo que probar que los Ordeals somos los mas fuertes. -Dijo Crimson -._

_-Ya veo, que lastima... -Me levante a duras penas, Crimson caminaba a paso lento hacia mi, con mis ultimas fuerzas sonreí a Crimson quien no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa -. Me rindo, tú ganas Crimson, ahora has probado que los Ordeals son mejores, así que, ¿Te sientes feliz? -Pregunte sonriente -._

_-¡Geo tu mocoso es un insolente! -Gruño Bartre -._

_-¡Jajajaja, si Jade te pudo hacer enojar, merece un gran elogio! -Reía Geo con gracia -._

_-Jade no sabes lo que haces, sigue peleando. -Dijo Crimson -._

_-Se lo que hago, te demuestro que ganar no es importante, no te sientes bien después de haber ganado. -Explicaba -. Estabas obedeciendo ordenes estupidas de alguien que esta desesperado por probar algo que nadie le ha preguntado._

_-..._

_-Diviértete en lo que hagas y no te arrepientas. -Sonreí una vez más -._

_-Jade... -Crimson sonrío levemente a los ojos de todos -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Es una lastima que... esta vez no sea por diversión. -Dije recordando mis propias palabras -. Maki, ¿Que tan seguro estas de que podremos curarlo con nuestros ojos?_

_-Estoy casi casi completamente seguro que podremos lograrlo. -Dijo Maki mientras yo saltaba por la ventana hacia afuera para enfrentar a un infectado Crimson -._

_-Quisiera saber un porcentaje. -Exigí rodando mis ojos hacia mi hermano -._

_-Talvez un cuarenta por ciento o quizás un treinta por ciento, si un treinta esta bien. -Dijo optimista -._

_-Podemos trabajar con eso. -Dije tomando tres Pokeballs -._

_-¡Jajajajajaja! -Reía frenéticamente Crimson -. ¿Usaras a tus Pokemon? ¡Entonces comencemos rápido, quiero matarte!_

_-¡Debemos alcanzar con cuidado y atacarlo por su punto ciego! -Dije mientras liberaba a Staraptor, Cold y Lightning -._

_-¡Si de acuerdo! -Maki libero a su Ninetales, Lanturn y Leafeon -._

_-¡Salgan todos! -Grito Crimson lanzando sus Pokeballs al aire para que luego estas se abrieran liberando a los infectados Pokemon del entrenador de pelo negro -. ¡Brawler, Fury, Zero, Axel, Dision, Shoker! -En orden eran un Machamp, un Rhydon, un Pidgeot, su Charizard, un Zoroark y el nunca antes visto Electvire -. ¡Ataquen!_

_-¡Maki, chicos, vamos! -Todos asintieron para empezar la batalla -. ¡Lightning, Cold, Staraptor, lancen la Tormenta Final! -Staraptor comenzó a batir sus alas para formar un tornado, luego Cold lanzo su ataque Ventisca la cual se combino con el tornado generando un tornado de nieve, por ultimo, Lightning lanzo tu Trueno a la combinación anterior haciendo que el agua congelada conduzca la electricidad por todo el tornado el cual finalmente se volvió un tornado dorado por la electricidad, finalmente Staraptor lanzo el tornado contra los enemigos -._

_-¡Las técnicas combinadas son la especialidad de la familia Douraji, vamos chicos, Prominencia Somnífera! -Ordeno Maki, primero Leafon lanzo un polvo Somnífero al campo para que luego Ninetales y Lanturn lanzaran un Lanzallamas y una Hidro Bomba combinado, estas en el camino absorbieron el Somnífero así combinándose con el -._

_La Prominencia Somnífera choco contra Rhydon y Brawler, estos fueron empujados por el ataque haciendo que cayeran al suelo, al instante se levantaron pero en ese momento, cayeron dormidos. Luego Zoroark y Pidgeot fueron atrapados por la Tormenta Final siendo derrotados, la pelea iba bien para nosotros, llevábamos la ventaja pero conociendo a Crimson, no se rendiría ni siquiera estando infectado._

_-¡Ja... Jajajajaja! -Reía Crimson -. ¡Si eso es todo me gustaría empezar yo, levántense chicos, el parasito los volverá fuertes de nuevo!_

_-¡Maldición! -Dije con frustración, el parasito ayuda a la regeneración rápida y como supuse, los Pokemon derrotados volvieron al combate recuperándose lentamente de las heridas -. ¡Maki, si queremos acabar esta batalla debemos aprisionar a Crimson y mirarlo directamente al mismo tiempo!_

_-¡Crimson no nos dejara avanzar! ¡¿Como pretendes hacerlo?! -Pregunto Maki -._

_-..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade (Pasado):<strong>

_-Disculpa por golpearte en serio, yo... -Decía avergonzado Crimson -._

_-No te preocupes, los Douraji sanamos rápido, aparte solo hacías lo que tu papa te dijo que hicieras aunque... no siempre es bueno. -Dije mientras me sentaba en el pasto -._

_-Alguna otra vez podríamos luchar otra vez. -Sugirió Crimson -._

_-¡Entonces entrenare muy duro y la próxima vez ganare! -Dije levantándome con emoción y estirando el puño -. ¡Lucharemos otra vez solo por diversión! ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¡Si! -Afirmo Crimson chocando su puño con el mío a modo de promesa -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Entonces, tendré que hacerlos sin que sea divertido Crimson... -Dije a lo que Maki no entendió -._

_-Te seguiré, después de todo tu eres el Pokedex Holder Estratega. -Dijo Maki con media sonrisa en su rostro -._

_-Pokedex... ¡Tengo una idea! -Saque mi Pokedex de mi bolsillo trasero, ajuste el modo de reconocimiento de Pokedex cercana -. ¡La Pokedex de Crimson comenzara a sonar, la frecuencia de esta es desconcertante para el parasito, los dejara un poco aturdidos y nos dará tiempo, aprovechemos ese tiempo! -Apreté el botón por lo que tanto mi Pokedex como la de Ada y Crimson comenzaron a sonar -._

_Rápidamente, Crimson y sus Pokemon comenzaron a actuar extraños, se les veía confundidos, esto es debido a que los parásitos son sensibles a los sonidos de cierta frecuencia, como el sonido de la Pokedex. Crimson cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida._

_Comenzamos a correr hacia el pelinegro, debíamos apresurarnos si no queríamos fallar. Pero Crimson se dio cuenta de todo y aun así logro ordenar a sus Pokemon que atacasen, Fury, el Rhydon intento darme con su Cuerno Taladro, pero me deslice entre sus piernas y logre pasar mientras que Maki esquivaba al Charizard de Crimson._

_-¡Chin-chi, Hidro Bomba! -Ordeno Maki para que atacasen a Axel -._

_-¡Cold, Garra de Hielo! -Ordene a lo que Beartic obedeció dañando a Rhydon -._

_Seguimos nuestro camino y esta vez nos detuvieron Brawler y Zero los cuales estaban dispuestos a atacarnos, pero justo en ese momento llego Staraptor en el cual me monte y luego tome la mano de Maki para salir de ahí, Zero nos seguía bastante rápido debido a su gran velocidad. Decidi hacer algo mas peligroso._

_-¡Staraptor, As Aéreo a Brawler! -Ordene a lo que Staraptor obedeció lanzándose en picada contra el Pokemon tipo lucha -._

_-¡Sal Dex! -Maki salto mientras liberaba a su Fearow, estábamos en un combate aéreo total -. ¡Ave Brava a Pidgeot!_

_Fearow embistió a Pidgeot con gran fuerza lanzándolo lejos de nuestro camino y hacia más fácil mi ataque. Staraptor impacto contra Brawler dejándolo KO, yo salte de Staraptor unos minutos antes del impacto y continúe corriendo a lo cual Maki se unió nuevamente después de desmontarse de Dex._

_Por ultimo fueron Dision y Shocker la última barrera de defensa, los más fuertes del equipo de Crimson estaban ahí para defenderlo de nuestros ataques._

_-¡Dision, Garra Umbría! ¡Shocker, Electro Canon! -Ordeno Crimson al cual la infección devoraba de a poco, su brazo derecho comenzó a tornarse completamente negro al igual que la mitad de su rostro -. _

_-¡Slash sal y combina el Trueno de Lightning en Cuchillada Relámpago! -Dije liberando a Slash mientras Lightning lanzaba su Trueno el cual impacto con la tenaza de Slash -._

_-¡Sharpie sal y usa Torpedo Primavera junto con Spring! -Maki libero a su Sharpedo el cual se envolvió en un Aqua Jet mientras el Leafeon de Maki lanzaba esporas las cuales se juntaban con el agua -._

_Un choque de poderes se hizo presente, Slash y Dision batallaban por quien tenia el golpe mas fuerte, un gran forcejeo daba lugar a una batalla de resistencia. Mientras Shocker disparaba su Electro Cañón y Sharpie trataba de resistirlo con su Torpedo Primavera._

_-¡Spring, Rayo Solar, impulsa a Sharpie! -Ordeno Maki -._

_-¡Slash, Agarre Letal! -Ordene -._

_Leafeon lanzo un potente rayo el cual se combino con el Torpedo Primavera dándole mas impulso al ataque, poco a poco cortaban el Electro Cañón del Electvire, hasta que Sharpie logro atravesar el gran ataque impactando ferozmente el pecho del Pokemon, gracias a las esporas obtuvo el estado dormido, por lo que quedo fuera de combate._

_Slash dio un golpe a Dision en la cara con su tenaza izquierda la cual estaba libre, luego con su tenaza envuelta en electricidad la abre y agarra por el hombro a Dision causándole un choque eléctrico que lo deja aturdido por un momento y para golpe final, Slash abre la tenaza libre y lanza un feroz Híper Rayo el cual manda a volar a Dision y dejando agotado a Slash._

_Crimson seguía de pie sonriendo macabramente como lo hacia desde el inicio, en sus manos tenia la Pokedex aun sonando pero poco a poco comenzaba a apretar con fuerza causando que esta se trizara y que el sonido cesara, con Maki nos miramos por un corto tiempo para hacernos saber de que debíamos actuar rápido._

_-Jade, vamos por el. -Dijo Maki poniendo una pose de pelea -._

_-¡Si! -Dije haciendo lo mismo -._

_-¡Vengan! -Crimson se puso en guardia preparado para la pelea -._

_Maki y yo comenzamos a atacar a Crimson con nuestros ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Maki intentaba darle un golpe certero en su cara pero Crimson los desviaba mientras evadía mis patadas al cuerpo. Maki y yo decidimos lanzarnos al mismo tiempo con una patada por el lado lateral de cada uno, así que velozmente lo intentamos pero, Crimson leyó nuestros movimientos y logro agarrar nuestras piernas con sus manos. Gracias a la gran fuerza que le dio el parasito, dio un giro sobre si mismo y nos lanzo unos metros más lejos._

_-¡Mierda, ugh! -Dije cayendo al suelo -._

_-¡Demonios, agh! -Decía Maki al igual que yo cayendo al suelo -._

_-¡Aun no ha mutado y su fuerza ha crecido! -Dije limpiando mis ropas -._

_-¡Debemos movernos mas rápido! -Dije corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia Crimson -._

_Me lance con una patada hacia su cara la cual la bloqueo fácilmente con el reverso de su brazo, luego dirigí un golpe de mi puño hacia si pecho pero este retrocedió, se giro velozmente y me mando una patada la cual impacto en mi rostro. Maki llego intentando darle un golpe de talón en el hombro pero la fuerza de Crimson lo repelió fácilmente mandándolo al suelo._

_-¡Jajajaja, me dan pena con sus inútiles ataques! -Decía Crimson regocijándose de su fuerza -._

_-¡Demonios!... su fuerza aumento debido a la semilla... eso es... ¡Eso es! -Dije levantándome del suelo -. ¡Maki, ordénale a mi semilla hacerme mas fuerte y yo are lo mismo! _

_-¿Que, es eso posible? -Pregunto -._

_-Si nos controlamos mutuamente podremos por un leve periodo de tiempo, si abusamos del poder seremos consumidos. -Dije mirando a Maki con mi ojo derecho -. ¿Listo?_

_-Como digas. -Maki y yo nos miramos mutuamente con nuestro Ojo de Zalg -._

_-¡Te ordeno que te vuelvas mas fuerte! -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -._

_Un sentimiento de ahogo me invadió, mis músculos comenzaron a crecer y a endurecerse pero al mismo tiempo el parasito se extendía por mi cuerpo rápidamente, mi brazo y mi cara comenzaban a tornarse de un color negro profundo, así que decidí por actuar rápido. Esta vez fui mucho más rápido en acercarme a Crimson, la fuerza de la oscuridad avanzaba por mi cuerpo como yo avanzaba atravesando el viento frente a mí. Logre impactar un golpe a Crimson para mandarlo al suelo, luego lo levante y le di una patada en el pecho lo cual lo volvió a mandar a tierra. Crimson se levanto intentando darme un golpe pero Maki lo bloqueo por mí y tomando su brazo, aplicando fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Crimson y con rápido movimiento Maki lo mando a tierra con un agarre simple, Crimson levanto del suelo con un semblante de ira extrema._

_-¡Los matare! -Grito con furia -._

_-¡Jade, ahora! -Señalo Maki -._

_Asentí y fugazmente dimos una patada a Crimson para que cayera al suelo de una vez por todas, casi al instante antes de que el pelinegro se levantara, Maki y yo nos lanzamos para inmovilizar sus brazos, forzamos sus parpados para que los abriera y cuando lo logramos._

_-¡Te ordeno que retrocedas! -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -._

_-¡! -Crimson se quedo congelado, no se movía excepto para respirar -._

_Las marcas negras de su cuerpo retrocedían y poco a poco su piel volvía al tono pálido de siempre. Sus ojos Carmesíes volvían a ser brillantes como antes en vez de los sanguinarios apagados, el negro de sus ojos volvió al blanco normal._

_-¿Te encuentras... bien? -Pregunte, pero Crimson parecía algo ido y no tardo en desmayarse -._

_-Seguramente debe estar agotado por todo lo sucedido... ¡Ugh! -Maki comenzó a tomarse el brazo el cual se volvía de un color negro poco a poco -._

_Pronto yo también sentí aquel dolor, la semilla comenzaba a echar sus raíces y nosotros la estábamos dejando._

_-¡Maki mírame! -Maki obedeció rápidamente, ambos nos miramos y con el poder de Zalg dijimos -._

_-¡Retrocede ahora!_

_La semilla se detuvo y poco a poco comenzó a retroceder la infección. Mi respiración agitada era prueba del esfuerzo que se debía tener para resistir el parasito de Zalg. Maki y yo nos miramos con sonriendo levemente mientras Crimson aun seguía tirado en el piso. Ada no tardo en aparecer para abrazar a Crimson entre lagrimas de felicidad de tenerlo aun con el._

_Lira me ayudo a levantarme y muy pronto Thesea se unió a lo cual no fue de agrado para la pelinegra. Silver asistió a Maki y Ada cargaba a Crimson en su espalda. Misty se encontraba impresionada por la actuación de nosotros, logramos limpiar la mayoría de la infección de Crimson, aunque es imposible limpiar todo al 100%._

_Ese mismo día en la tarde, Lira me curaba las heridas causadas por Crimson quien gracias a su fuerza, nos dio una paliza. Aunque me regenero rápido, Lira prefirió no arriesgarse así que de todas formas me puso unos cuantos parches en los moretones._

_-No era necesario Lira. -Dije sonriendo levemente -._

_-Pues prefiero hacerlo yo antes de que venga esa zo... esa chica a curarte ella misma. -Dijo Lira volteando la miraba e hinchando sus mejillas -._

_-Jajaja, eres una celopata. -Dije con gracia -._

_-¡Solo defiendo lo que es mío!_

_-Así que ya me marcaste como al ganado. -Dije a modo de broma -._

_-Bueno ya no te digo nada. -Dijo fingiendo enojo -._

_Esa actuación me daba gracia por alguna razón, me provoco amarrarla entre mis brazos poco a poco, acerque mi cara poco hacia la de ella manteniendo una corta distancia. La degustaba con mí mirada mientras ella se sonrojaba más y mas, su semblante de enojo poco a poco cambiaba a uno de vergüenza escondida tras una capa roja que cubría su cara._

_-Eres muy melodramática, ¿Lo sabias? -Dije a modo juguetón -._

_-P-pues tú me provocas... -Dijo apenada mirándome directo a los ojos -._

_-Entonces, ¿Quieres una disculpa? -Dije acercando mi boca cada vez más -._

_-Yo... si..._

_-Bueno entonces... -Me acerque un poco mas y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, me aleje bruscamente con una sonrisa en el rostro dije -. ¡Pues lo siento!_

_-¡Jade! -Dijo Lira con la cara roja aun y algo de enojo infantil -._

_Antes de poder yo hacer algo, Lira se abalanzo sobre mí y ambos caímos hacia el suelo, Lira me tenía atrapado entre el piso y ella, Lira tenía una sonrisa malvada mientras yo sonreía con preocupación._

_-¡Me las vas a pagar! -Dijo acercándose a mí, para juntar sus labios con los míos -._

_Abrase a Lira mientras manteníamos nuestros labios juntos, unidos, sin separarlos un segundo en el que estábamos ahí. El sabor de Lira era un deleite que amaba disfrutar, hacia que todo a mí alrededor se viera de un color rosa el cual no me preocupaba del color negro real en el que estaban las cosas._

_-¡Oh no, no me digan que también cayeron y se besaron por accidente! -Decía Mid tomándose del rostro -._

_-¿También? -Pregunte separando mi boca de la de Lira -._

_-Digo... ¡Ya cállate Jade, no dejas de hablar! -Dijo Mid girando su avergonzado rostro -. ¡Dejen de preguntar no les diré nada, absolutamente nada!_

_-Pero Mid nosotros..._

_-¡Que odiosos, mejor me voy antes de que sigan hostigándome, y yo que venia a ver como estabas, maldito Jade, maldita Lira, maldito todo! -Murmuraba Mid saliendo del lugar -._

_-Esa chica es cada vez mas extraña. -Dije a lo que Lira asintió -._

_Después de esa extraña escena, decidimos pasear por el gimnasio, sobre todo para verificar que fuera seguro hasta que Crimson despertara, OTRA vez. Nos paseamos por el campo de batalla de Misty, el cual no tenia agua para dejar espacio a los entrenadores, luego paseamos por las salas de entrenamiento y por ultimo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para descansar._

_-Estoy agotado y nos quedan solo unos cuantos días para detener a Zalg. -Dije suspirando -._

_-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí para apoyarte. -Decía la pelinegra -._

_-¡Chicos, Crimson ha despertado! -Misty venia corriendo sin aliento hacia nosotros -. ¡Acaba de... despertar!_

_-¡¿Es enserio?! -Dije impresionado por su evolución -. Lira, vamos._

_-¡Si! -Dijo la ojinaranja -._

_Corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, tenia que ver a Crimson para hablar sobre nuestra niñez, debía saber si el también recordaba todo, quería volver a tener a mi amigo justo como antes. _

_Llegamos a la habitación donde estaba Crimson, se veía más pálido de lo normal y Ada intentaba que hablara pero ninguna palabra del pelinegro salía de su boca. Me acerque a el junto con Lira, lo mire a lo que el también me miro, por alguna razón tenia una cara de confusión._

_-Al fin te despiertas Crimson... -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -. ¿Te sientes...?_

_-... -Crimson interrumpió lo que estaba apunto de decir levantándose de su cama, mirando a todos a su alrededor con mucha confusión -. Quien..._

_-¿Quien? -Pregunte -. ¿Quien que?_

_-¿Estas bien Crimson? -Preguntaron los demás -._

_-Quienes... -Murmuraba Crimson mirando al suelo, tomo unos segundos para que una mirada fría apareciera en su rostro -. ¿Quienes son todos ustedes?_

_La mirada de todos se transformo en una de sorpresa, o mas bien de shock, el Crimson que conocíamos no nos recordaba, sentí una vez mas el aquel peso sobre mis hombros, la culpa, la desesperación, el miedo, todos juntos como se estuvieran afirmados por una fuerte cuerda. No tardo mucho para que la miradas de todos los ahí presentes fueran a dar a mi, no sabia que decirles, que debía hacer o que responder ante lo que frente a nosotros ocurría, lo único que pude hacer fue... callar._


	23. El ataque de la Envidia

**Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen fiiin XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez me saltare los comentarios, estoy agotado y quiero dormir T_T bueno espero les guste, me esmere y valera la pena el tiempo de espera<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXIII: El ataque de la Envidia.<strong>

Y así todo se volvía mas interesante, como si la tierra en estado de Apocalipsis no fuera suficiente, uno de nosotros ya no era el mismo o por lo menos no recordaba ser lo que antes fue. Todos desviamos la mirada a Jade quien estaba igual de sorprendido, mas este no supo que decir, solo se digno a callar y bajar la mirada atónito.

Pero no podía culpar a Jade, no después de salvar a Crimson arriesgando su propia vida, ¿Por que todo debía ser así de complicado? Crimson tenia una mirada frívola y parecía que todos éramos unos completos extraños alrededor de el. Me acerque a el con decisión y esperanza en que me recordara.

-Crimson, soy yo, Ada... -Dije suavemente -.

-... No se quien eres... -Se limito a decir Crimson -.

-Esto no es justo... es cuando te encuentro y se que estas bien es que pierdes tu memoria... ¡¿Acaso nunca terminas de ser desconsiderado?! -Ya no soportaba aguantar las lágrimas -.

-E-espera, ¿Por que lloras? -Dijo algo preocupado Crimson -. Escucha no se de que me hablas.

-Ada, la infección de Crimson había avanzado a un nivel masivamente alto, las funciones motoras, concientes y subconscientes estaban siendo afectadas por el parasito, es normal que tenga alguna secuela... -Dijo Jade -. Hora no se si será permanente, esperemos que no, pero ahora que esta despierto debemos movernos, aun nos faltan muchos compañeros por encontrar.

-Hablando de compañeros, Deborah y Sird están esperándonos en ciudad Vermilion, deberíamos ir ahí para recogerlas y luego seguir por los demás lugares. -Dijo Maki -.

-Según se, Red y Yellow se encuentran en Azafran, deberíamos primero ir a Vermilion y atajar hacia Azafran. -Dijo Jade mientras se masajeaba los parpados -.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto Lira notando algo -.

-Si... Solo estoy algo... cansado... -Jade solo pestañeaba mucho y su vista estaba desenfocada -.

-Te ves demasiado cansado. -Dijo Maki acercándose y tocando la frente de su hermano -. Y tienes fiebre, te estas sobre exigiendo Jade.

-No es nada con lo que no pueda manejarme. -Esta vez Jade tenía pensado salir de la habitación pero antes de siquiera moverse, perdió el equilibrio casi cayendo al suelo de no haber sido por su hermano Maki -.

-¡Jade! -Exclamo preocupada Lira -.

-Deberías descansar, toma una de estas. -Secándome las lágrimas, de mí botiquín saque una píldora roja, las cuales ayudaban al descanso y la recuperación -. Los Ninjas solemos traer estas píldoras, puedes tomarla.

-Entonces, ¿Que hacemos con esta? -Dijo Mid apuntando a Thesea, quien estuvo un buen rato ahí parada sin hacer absolutamente nada -.

-¡¿Como que esta?! ¡Tengo un nombre y es Thesea! -Dijo la pelirroja -.

-¿Y a mi que? -Dijo Mid indiferente y despreocupada -. Solo quiero saber que haremos contigo, según recuerdo eras del Team Shadow.

-Y también es mi hermana. -Dijo Silver cruzado de brazos -.

-... ¡¿COMO?! -Dijeron algunos de los que no estaban al tanto de que Thesea era la hija de Deborah -.

-¡¿Tu... tu eres mi hermano Silver?! -Dijo la sorprendida pelirroja -.

-Me alegra que estés con vida... yo, quería conocerte y hablar contigo un poco... -Dijo algo avergonzado el pelirrojo -.

-¡Hermano! -Thesea no soporto más y se lanzo a los brazos de Silver quien no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, solo la abrazo fraternalmente -.

-Lira, dijiste que querías matarla, ¿No? -Pregunto Mid a Lira en voz baja mientras miraba a los hermanos de una manera... ¿enfadada? -.

-Si claro, ¿Por que preguntas?

-Solo... digo... maldición, ¿Que es lo que estoy pensando? -Dijo la pelinegra -.

-Mid... Tu... -Dijo Lira -.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo o te dejo la lengua como corbata en tu cuello! -Todos miramos a Mid quien se había exaltado de la nada -. ¡Que nadie pregunte nada, como si Lira y Jade no me dejaran en paz con sus interrogatorios!

Mid salio del lugar hablando sola, lo cual nos dejo una vez más con un deje de confusión. La cosa que paso fue que Silver comenzó a conversar con su hermana, se veía mas animado de lo normal, con lo taciturno que es no se puede saber si esta contento, triste, enojado, etc. Jade se puso a descansar para recuperar las energías, sobrecargo sus poderes y la fiebre fue en aumento, pero con mi píldora se recuperara pronto. Maki y Lira ayudan con los preparativos para irnos, ya que Misty nos brindo un bus que tenía en el gimnasio, lo suficientemente grande para que todos cayéramos dentro. Kanadei se encarga de las provisiones para nosotros y los Pokemon. Mientras, yo estoy vigilando a Crimson, se alejo de todos y se encerró en su habitación, yo me encontraba en el canto de la puerta, lo observaba y podía notar que su mirada había cambiado, ya no tenia los ojos luminosos de antes, ahora es solo el reflejo o el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue Crimson Ordeals, pero aun así no podía dejar de amarle.

-Si me preguntas aun no te recuerdo, pero tu cara me suena de algo. -Dijo Crimson sin que nadie dijese nada -.

-Talvez si te hablo un poco de todo puedas recordar. -Dije acercándome -.

-Inténtalo. -Dijo seco -.

-Tú y yo somos novios.

-¿Si, no será que te aprovechas de mi perdida de memoria para sacar partido en eso? -Dijo Crimson a lo cual me acerque rápidamente con kunai en mano, tomándolo de sus ropas y amenazante dije -.

-Eres... eres... una versión de Jade en pelo negro... -Dije soltándolo de sus ropas -.

-Que hiriente... -Dijo sin darle importancia -.

-Aun que no me creas, es cierto... en la fiesta en casa de Blue, te paraste arriba del escenario y en frente de todos te declaraste... -Dije nostálgica -.

-Quiero estar solo, por favor vete un momento quiero dormir. -Dijo Crimson sin mirarme -.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson:<strong>

_Aquella chica solo asintió y se fue derrotada del lugar, no tenía nada más que hacer en mi habitación aquella muchacha, pero algo de lo que dijo me intrigo. En aquel block de dibujos que tenia en mi aparente mochila, había varios dibujos los cuales yo había dibujado._

_Lo abrí y comencé a hojear las paginas del block, las palabras de esa joven aun estaban en mi cabeza, como resonando en un recuerdo lejano que parecía cercano a la vez. En ese momento me detengo en una de las paginas observando tranquilamente el dibujo, era de una vista en primera persona, estaba en un escenario y abajo habían muchas personas bailando, pero solo una persona estaba siendo iluminada por el foco de luz._

_-Es ella... -Dije en voz baja -._

_Cambie la pagina pero esta vez era yo encima del escenario con micrófono en mano, parecía estar hablando o mas bien gritando, mi expresión era alegre y emocionado, quizás algo nervioso._

_-Todo es tan extraño... -Dije cerrando el block -._

_Me levante y camine hacia la ventana, el cielo se encontraba un poco mas rojo de lo normal, parecía que fuese a llover, los relámpagos estaban mas agresivos. No me gustaba para nada aquel panorama, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Debería irme con ellos o quedarme y tratar de recordar? Cada vez que intentaba, cada maldita vez que comenzaba a recordar algo, una pizca de recuerdo, sentía que mi cabeza era atravesada por miles de agujas, tan lenta y dolorosamente que desistía de mi esfuerzo._

_Me masaje las sienes para calmar el dolor, decidí salir de la habitación para ir al baño a lavarme la cara y relajarme un poco. No sabia bien como se ordenaban mis sentimientos, sin recuerdos me sentía vacío, como si no tuviera emociones, aunque si sentía soledad._

_Entre al baño del gimnasio, este se encontraba bastante limpio, como los que encuentras en los centros comerciales, siempre están relucientes. Abrí la llave del lavamanos a lo cual comenzó a correr el agua, con ambas manos atraje el agua hacia mi cara, el agua helada relajo mi dolor de cabeza que me asaltaba sin cesar. Cuando termine, camine fuera del baño para ir a mi habitación._

_-No estas solo, eso lo entendí con esta gente. -Desde las sombras salio aquel chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos -. Puede que aun estés confundido, pero espero te mejores._

_-¿No estabas durmiendo? -Dije secamente sin importarme lo anterior -._

_-Ya casi no recordaba lo insoportable que podías ser. -Dijo Jade negando con la cabeza -._

_-Solo digo la verdad, estabas tan mal que parecías un muerto en vida. -Dije -._

_-Eso lo dice quien si estuvo muerto en vida. -Rebatió Jade -._

_-Haber, ¿Vienes a pelear o que? _

_-No gracias, no quiero luchar mas. -Dijo Jade -. Solo digo que se lo que estas pensando, no es buena idea quedarte, se como devolver tus recuerdos._

_-¿En...serio? -Pregunte intrigado -._

_-Si, pero solo si vienes con nosotros. -Jade se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta -._

_-Solo hasta que encuentre algún otro indicio de recuperar mi memoria, hasta ese momento me quedare con ustedes. -Dije caminando hacia mi habitación -._

_-¡Cuando te recuperes debemos tener aquella pelea! -Dijo Jade sonriendo -._

_-Si claro, como digas... ¿?... ¿Acabo de... recordar algo? -Dije confuso -. Si, ya recuerdo, te patee el culo ese día... ¿Pero por que no recuerdo donde te conocí?_

_-Claro, acordándote de los momentos vergonzosos... pero es buen indicio de que recuerdes cosas vagas, eso significa que recuperaras tu memoria. -Dijo confiado Jade -. Espérame a las afueras del gimnasio, te llevare a un lugar donde tu memoria se refrescara, a las tres am._

_Y se fue sin siquiera poder contestarle, estaba bien confiar en Jade, se veía alguien serio y quizás el tenia las respuestas que yo buscaba._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Jade? :<strong>

_-Salio mejor de lo que esperaba, ese Crimson es un ingenuo. -Dije sonriendo solo para mí -._

_-¡Jade! -Dijo una voz detrás de mí, era una joven de pelo negro con ojos anaranjados -. ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!_

_-¡Perdona, es que yo... quería ir al baño! -Me excuse para salir corriendo de ahí -._

_Eso estuvo cerca, pero logre safarme, me escondí en un pasillo en el cual solo me vieron unos entrenadores los cuales no me tomaron atención. Me apoye en la pared tratando de pensar en el plan._

_-Eso estuvo cerca, por fortuna no me siguió... -Dije en voz baja -._

_-¡Pero mira nada mas, si es mi buen amigo Jade! -Un tipo con sombrero negro, pelo púrpura y chaleco de camarero se acerco a mí golpeando mi espalda con su palma abierta -. ¡Tenia ganas de beber! ¿Vienes conmigo?_

_-¡Me encantaría, pero deberíamos beber en otro momento! -Dije nervioso -._

_-¡Claro...! Espera, tú no bebes Jade. -Dijo curioso -._

_-¡Ahora si, es que en el Team Shadow bebía un poco! -Dije sonriente -._

_-¿Por que estas tan sonriente? -Pregunto -._

_-¡Nos vemos! -Escape de nuevo -._

_Esta vez corrí hasta llegar a los vestuarios, ahí ya preferí... "cambiar un poco las cosas"._

_-Esto es un fastidio... -Me pare frente a un espejo y tronando mis dedos mi forma cambio -._

_Mi cabello se puso negro ondulado, brillante y bien cuidado. Mis ojos se volvieron verdosos como esmeraldas, las facciones de mi cara cambiaron al de una joven, mis pechos crecieron, mi cintura se ajusto y adelgace un poco, mi vestimenta era de color negro, una chaquetilla que llegaba hasta mas arriba de mi cintura, pantalones de cuero cortos y ajustados que llegaban hasta mis rodillas y en mi espalda unas katanas._

_-Es mejor mantenerse cambiante... -Dije mientras salía del vestuario -._

_-Oye Mid... -Dijo un muchacho de pelo rojo -._

_-¿S-si? -Pregunte -._

_-Quería hablar del día... en que nos besamos... digo, se que puedes estar algo molesta, así que quería disculparme. -Dijo Silver avergonzado -._

_-Espera, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, estoy ocupada. -Dije alejándome y dejando con unas cuantas palabras en la boca al muchacho, pero algo interesante descubrí, la chica se llama Mid -._

_Decidí salir del gimnasio para esperar afuera al joven Crimson, ahí hice que mi cuerpo volviera a como era siempre, Mi pelo negro se alargo por mi espalda llegando a la cintura, un vestido de oscuridad apareció en mi cuerpo, escotado con forma de V en la espalda y llegaba hasta el suelo, mis pechos crecieron un poco mas, mis ojos se tornaron rojos con un fondo de oscuridad, mi piel pálida relucía brillante y bien cuidada._

_-Así esta mejor, no me gusta disfrazarme de los asquerosos humanos. -Dije estirándome -._

_-Valeria, tan sensual como siempre... -Una figura sombría se apareció frente a mi, era un hombre cubierto por una capa en todo su cuerpo, solo su rostro podía ver, este era el de alguien de mediana edad, buenas facciones, ojos rojos como los míos, una barba en forma de candado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones hacia adelante -._

_-Viral, hermano, ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunte curiosa -._

_-Veras..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-J..e...Ja.e... ¡JADE!_

_-¿Que quieres Lira? -Dije abriendo solo un poco mis ojos para luego tapar mis oídos con mi almohada -. ¡Quiero dormir!_

_-Ahora me lo dices, ¡Cuando no, estas deambulando solito por ahí! -Dijo enojada -._

_-Lira, no se que cosas ves pero, yo no me he movido, he estado durmiendo... -Dije tratando de retomar el sueño -._

_-¡Pero te vi abajo!_

_-¡¿Que?! -Dije sacando mi almohada de mi cara -. ¡Eso no puede ser, no me he movido, no tenia las energías para moverme!_

_-¡Pero si estabas hablando con Crimson! -Dijo la ojinaranja -._

_-Esto ya me esta molestando, enserio, no me levante de aquí. -Dije sentándome en la cama -._

_-¡Yo te vi!_

_-¡Que no me viste joder!_

_-¡A la mierda, que si joder!_

_-¡¿Ahora imitas mis improperios, con esa boca me besas?!_

_-¡Claro que si!_

_-¡Ven aquí!_

_Tome a Lira por el brazo y rápidamente la lance a la cama y con un rápido movimiento quede encima de ella, con mis brazos la tenia aprisionada, la tenia en mi poder. _

_-¡Te encanta hacer que me sonroje, Jade malo! -Dijo Lira avergonzada, sonrojada e inflando sus cachetes -._

_-Te amo, pero a veces te encanta romper mis..._

_-No lo digas, no creo que quiera copiar ese improperio. -Dijo sonriente -._

_-Eres una mimo bastante rara, ¿Lo sabias? -Dije levantándome -. Ahora, vamos, quiero saber quien es al que viste._

_-¡Espera! ¿No me mentías? -Pregunto la pelinegra -._

_-Soy todo menos un mentiroso. -Respondí mientras me ponía mi bufanda -. ¿Me dices que me viste hablando con Crimson, cierto?_

_-Si, estaba caminando por el gimnasio, buscando la cocina para hacerte un te de hierbas, cuando te vi despidiéndote de Crimson. -Dijo Lira -._

_-Vamos a hablar con Crimson, el debe saber algo. -Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y antes de salir, Lira me llamo por mi nombre y me lanzo dos Pokeballs, la de Slash y la de Lightning -. _

_Salí de mi habitación la cual estaba en el segundo piso, ahí podía ver abajo todo el gimnasio. No pude divisar a Crimson por ninguna parte, luego Lira salio de la habitación tratando de ayudarme a ver donde estaba el pelinegro. Pero no lo podíamos ver, no se encontraba por ninguna parte._

_-¿No puedes sentir donde esta con tu ojo? -Sugirió Lira -._

_-Buena idea. -Cerré mi ojo derecho para luego abrirlo en estado Zalg -._

_Podía sentir las semillas de todos a un cierto rango, Adamantium, Lira, Kanadei, Silver, Maki, algunos entrenadores que no conozco y por último... Crimson, estaba casi fuera del rango de mi ojo. _

_-Esta afuera del gimnasio. -Dije corriendo junto con Lira hacia las escaleras -._

_Apenas bajamos las escaleras, comenzamos a correr por el gimnasio empujando a entrenador que se cruzaba en nuestro camino, no pienso disculparme, no es lo mio. En fin, seguimos hasta llegar a la puerta la cual estaba custodiada por dos entrenadores del gimnasio._

_-Disculpen, pero sin autorización de Misty no pueden salir. -Dijo uno -._

_-Esperen, ¿Paso alguien recientemente? -Pregunte -._

_-No, nadie en lo absoluto. -Respondieron al unísono los guardias -._

_-¡Apártense de mi camino, alguien afuera esta en peligro! -Dije desafiante -._

_-¡Aléjate antes de que te metas en problemas! -Uno de los guardias tomo su Pokeball en modo de autoridad -._

_-No tengo tiempo para ustedes... -Utilice mi ojo de Zalg una vez mas -. ¡Les ordeno que me dejen pasar!_

_-¡! -Ambos guardias quedaron impactados por unos segundos antes de que sus caras tomaran una imagen somnolienta -. Pase señor..._

_Ambos abrieron las puertas como si esclavos fuesen, mire a Lira para seguir adelante y así lo hicimos. Vimos a lo lejos a Crimson caminar hacia alguien... era yo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson<strong>:

_-Ya estoy aquí... -Dije serio -._

_-Bien, entonces, ¿Estas listo? -Pregunto Jade -._

_-Si, quiero recuperar mi memoria a como de lugar. _

_-¿Sabias que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa delante de ti, en solo un segundo? -Pregunto Jade -._

_-¿A que viene eso? -Pregunte de vuelta -._

_Jade sonrío macabramente antes de transformar su brazo en una especie de aguja oscura, este se lanzo hacia mi para apuñalarme con ella, no tenia tiempo para esquivarlo, estaba perdido..._

_-¡Defensa Férrea! _

_Instantáneamente, un Scizor me protegió del ataque de Jade, este se sorprendió de ver al Scizor ahí, en ese lugar. Jade retrocedió con un pequeño salto volviendo su brazo a la normalidad._

_-Para ser un simple imitador, debo admitir que eres bastante bueno. -En aquel momento, otro Jade apareció junto con Lira desde atrás -. ¿Te encuentras bien Crimson?_

_-S-si... ¿Pero como...?_

_-Crimson, no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, esa cosa no soy yo, puedo sentir una gran fuerza de la semilla de Zalg en ti, tu eres uno de los hijos de Zalg. -Dijo el peliblanco -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Estas en lo correcto, soy la hija numero seis, simbolizo la envidia. -De un momento para otro, mi otro yo se transformo en una mujer muy hermosa, un vestido hecho de una especie de manto oscuro escotado, buena figura y pelo negro largo que llegaba a la cintura -. Me llamo Valeria de Envidia._

_-Ya veo, Varael era tu hermano. -Dije cruzado de brazos -._

_-Si, Varael de Lujuria era mi hermano menor, tú lo mataste y estoy aquí para hacerte sufrir. -Dijo con una sonrisa malévola -. Planeaba matar a tu amigo sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_-Pero fuiste demasiado torpe como para dejar que Lira te viera, quien casualmente es mi novia. -Sonreí -. Yo dormía en mi habitación ya que me sobrepase al usar los poderes de Zalg, pero eso no me impedirá acabarte._

_-¡Exacto, aparte estamos Crimson y yo aquí! -Dijo Lira -._

_-Te atreviste a engañarme... ¡Me las vas a pagar! -Dijo un furioso Crimson -._

_-¡Veamos si pueden hacer algo contra mi! ¡Ilusión Demoníaca! -Sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente, quedamos segados por el brillo lo que nos hizo retroceder unos pasos -._

_Pronto, todo mi espacio se fue a negro, como si una gran sombra envolviese todo mi entorno, luego Crimson y Lira desaparecieron de mi vista como si de humo estuvieran hechos. Mi desesperación al ver a Crimson y Lira desvanecerse sin mas fue grande... pero la oscuridad desapareció pronto y aparecí en un campo de flores, hermosas rosas, margaritas y otros tipos de flores había en ese lugar, la brisa de aquel sitio era limpia, no como lo era ahora, era el lugar que había deseado encontrar desde pequeño, un lugar donde podría vivir en paz y tranquilidad._

_-Este sitio... es precioso... -Dije con tranquilidad -._

_-Pero pronto quedara arruinado por tu culpa... -Dijo una voz detrás de mí -._

_-¡¿Quien...?! -Me di la vuelta y me sorprendió ver a Maki ahí parado, sus ojos sentían desprecio hacia mí -. Maki..._

_-Es tu culpa, que el mundo muera... solo la muerte del heraldo de Zalg solucionara todo. -Dijo Maki tomando una Pokeball -._

_-¿Que... de que estas hablando? -Pregunte -._

_-He decidido matarte yo mismo, luego me matare y todo acabara... -Maki libero a Kurama y a Spring -._

_-¡Detente! -Rápidamente libere a Slash y Lightning -. ¡No deberíamos pelear!_

_-¡Te dije que no siguieras en el Team Shadow y no me hiciste caso, ahora vas a atenerte a los consecuencias! -Dijo con enojo -. Después de todo... tú dijiste que serias capaz de matarme..._

_-¡...Yo...! -No quería pelear con Maki, no podía -._

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_Después de perder de vista a los chicos en la oscuridad, aparecí en una playa calida, no hacia calor pero tampoco frío, era lo que me encantaba, siempre fui fanática de la brisa del océano. A mi derecha había una cabaña de playa, estaba muy bien cuidada y parecía acogedora, decidí correr hasta ella esperando a que alguno de los chicos estuviera ahí. _

_Al llegar a la cabaña abrí la puerta, esta estaba abandonada pero todo parecía en orden, todo ordenado, inclusive la puerta no tenía seguro. Me acerque a la ventana y poder observar el hermoso panorama playero._

_-Es una linda vista... ¿No? -Una voz conocida me hizo voltearme -._

_-¡Dante! -Dije alegre -. ¡Estas mejor!_

_-No... Aun tengo mi corazón roto... _

_-¿De que hablas Dante? -Pregunte confundida -._

_-¿Por que me dejaste por Jade? ¡Entiende que te amo!... o por lo menos lo hice... ahora no siento nada... -Dijo Dante tomando dos Pokeballs -. Eliminare mi herida para siempre..._

_-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!_

_-¡Perdóname Lira! -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de liberar a su Magmortar y Charizard -. ¡Pero si yo no te tengo, nadie te tendrá! ¡Lanzallamas Doble!_

_Rápidamente, imitando la agilidad de Jade junto con la flexibilidad de Adamantium, logre afirmarme de la parte de arriba de la ventana y con un movimiento de piernas, las subí logrando agarrarme del techo para luego subir todo mi cuerpo justo antes de que una gran llama reventase toda la pared._

_-¡Estas loco! -Tome dos Pokeballs y salte del techo -._

_-¡Es toda tu culpa!_

_-¡Godo, Coco, ayúdenme! -Libere a mi Floatzel y a mi Ponyta -._

_-¡Antes de que el sol se ponga, uno de los dos morirá! -Dijo Dante lanzándose al ataque -._

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson<strong>:

_Esto es el colmo, me engañan, intentan matarme y ahora estoy perdido en este lugar, una gran mansión lujosa, habían fotos de muchas personas enmarcadas en cuadros de oro, la escalera con barandilla de plata y en el techo un candelabro gigante de cristal. El lugar me parecía nostálgico, pero no podía recordar donde pude haberlo visto._

_-Debería darte vergüenza aparecerte por aquí... -Dijo una voz detrás de mi -._

_-¿Quien es? -Dije desafiante mientras me volteaba -._

_-¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu padre? -Dijo el hombre -._

_-Lo siento, no puedo recordarte, ¿podrías perderte? -Dije sin tomarle importancia -._

_-Siempre tan insolente, soy Bartre Ordeals._

_-Bartre... -No podía recordar claramente, pero algunos fragmentos de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recordaba que era mi padre y que siempre le tuve terror -. ¡B-Bartre!_

_-¡Si, esa cara de terror es la que debes tener al verme! -Dijo extendiendo dos Pokeballs -. ¡Ahora podrás morir sabiendo quien soy!_

_-¡Espera papa, no lo hagas! -Dije con miedo -._

_-¡Blastoise, Felarigarth, háganlo trizas! -Dijo liberando a ambos Pokemon de agua -._

_-¡No es justo, no recuerdo como luchar! -Dijo tomando dos Pokeballs por inercia -. Pero... mi cuerpo parece que si..._

_-¡Basta de cháchara, Hidro Bomba! -Ordeno padre a sus dos Pokemon -._

_-¡Salgan! -De ambas Pokeballs salieron un Electivire y un Zoroark -. Shocker... Dision... los recuerdo..._

_Ambos asintieron felices conmigo, pero se pusieron en guardia al instante al ver que los Pokemon de Bartre lanzaban un ataque._

_-¡Dision, Garra Umbría, corta el agua! ¡Shocker, usa Puño Trueno con Blastoise! -Ordene de nuevo por inercia -. Creo que... puedo manejarlo..._

_Dision corto la corriente en dos como se lo ordene, mientras Shocker se lanzaba hacia Blastoise._

_-¡Esto recién comienza, Blastoise, Cabezazo! -Antes de que Shocker atacara, el ataque de Blastoise impacto fuertemente con Shocker -._

_-¡Entonces lo terminare pronto, tengo cosas importantes que hacer! -Dije desafiante -. ¡Dision Garra Umbría y Shocker Electro Cañón!_

_-¡Blastoise y Felarigarth, Hidro Cañón! -Ordeno Bartre -._

_Mis ataques se vieron sofocados por los Hidro Cañones combinados, estos ataques fueron demasiado para mis Pokemon, ni siquiera el ataque eléctrico hizo algún daño. Dision y Shocker fueron expulsados hasta una pared en la que se incrustaron para luego caer derrotados al suelo._

_-¿Y bien, no decías que querías terminar esto pronto? -Se burlaba Bartre con su sonrisa benévola -._

_-¡Eres... un bastardo! -Dije entre dientes -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-¡Aaaaaargh! -Salí expulsado por una explosión causada por Kurama -._

_Caí sobre una roca que detuvo mi recorrido por el aire. Los ataques de Maki eran sorprendentes, Kurama generaba unas llamas muy potentes que hacían que mi equipo se debilitara rápidamente. Me levante muy adolorido, observando a mí alrededor, nuestra batalla había dejado aquel campo de flores, devastado... El fuego infernal de Kurama se expandía por el gran campo, quemando todo a su paso y poco a poco rodeándonos._

_-¡Maldición! -Dije mirando a un malherido Slash y Lightning -. _

_-Este es el fin, la era de oscuridad terminara aquí... -Dijo Maki -. ¡Kurama, Spring, Impacto Solar!_

_Kurama estiro sus nueve colas con llamas en sus puntas, mientras Spring cargaba un ataque de Rayo Solar. No podía soportar la idea de perder mi vida aquí, no podía..._

_-¡No puedo morir aquí! -Grite con determinación y coraje -._

_Pronto, Slash se levanto junto con Lightning, ambos con algo distinto en sus cuerpos, sentía que se habían hecho mas fuertes. Las tenazas de Slash comenzaron a brillar de una manera palpitante mientras que un torbellino de electricidad envolvía poco a poco a Lightning._

_-Esas técnicas... ¡Slash, Lightning! -Ambos asintieron mientras se preparaban -._

_-¡Spring, Kurama, Impacto Solar! -Kurama junto sus Colas en llamas cerca de su boca y lanzo una gran Llamarada la cual se combino con el Rayo Solar de Spring -._

_-¡Slash, Lightning, Relámpago X! -Lightning lanzo un ataque de Electro Cañón a las tenazas de Slash, las cuales tenían la energía de el ataque Tijera X, el ataque eléctrico envolvió de una electricidad a Slash por todo su metálico cuerpo, el cual se debilitaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Slash se lanzo envuelto en electricidad con sus tenazas en posición de X -._

_Ambos ataques se embistieron en un choque de energías relampagueantes. Slash forcejeaba con el ataque de Spring y Kurama, el famoso Impacto Solar. Pronto Lightning se lanzo con su Placaje Eléctrico para ayudar a Slash, la balanza se inclino a nuestro favor haciendo que el ataque de Maki retrocediera mas._

_-¡Esto no puede ser! -Dijo Maki al ver que su técnica no causaba efecto -._

_-¡Te mostrare o que puede hacer... este perdedor, Rugido Magistral! -Dije liberando mi ojo de Zalg -._

_Con eso, el poder de mis Pokemon aumento considerablemente, Slash decidió liberar la electricidad de su cuerpo desde sus tenazas al momento de lanzar su Tijera X, una X de electricidad comenzó a avanzar a través del Impacto Solar, luego Lightning con sus últimas fuerzas lanzo un Electro Cañón para impulsar la gran X eléctrica._

_-¡Esto no puede suceder! -Dijo Maki mientras liberaba su venda, su ojo de Zalg hacia que sus Pokemon aumentaran sus poderes -. _

_-¡No te servirá, seré el triunfador! -Grite con fuerza -. _

_-¡Haaaaaaaaa! -Gritamos al mismo tiempo -._

_La energía de ambos ataques se volvió inestable, causando una gran explosión levantando una gran pantalla de humo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Maki?:<strong>

_-*Cof cof* ¡No imaginaba que podría ser tan fuerte este chico!... -Dije con preocupación -._

_-¡Y aun no termino!_

_Desde el humo, salio Slash con su tenaza envuelta en electricidad y Jade montado en el. Jade tenia activado su Ojo de Zalg, por lo cual podía ver através del humo y gracias a la velocidad de Slash era un ataque sorpresa perfecto._

**Jade:**

_-¡No mereces tomar la forma de mi hermano Valeria, no soy tan estupido! -Dije saltando desde Slash, con mi puño cerrado, logre darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Valeria en la forma de Maki -. ¡Y mi hermano no es tan descuidado como tu, Slash, acábala!_

_Slash, con un veloz movimiento de de su tenaza, atravesó al pecho de Valeria creando un agujero en el. No paso mucho para que desde este saliera oscuridad en forma de humo haciendo que el cuerpo de Maki se desvaneciera._

_-No puedes hacer que me detenga... nadie puede... -Dije en un susurro -._

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_-¡Doble Lanzallamas! -Grito Dante con gran ira -._

_-¡No lo hagas Dante, Aaaaaah! -Godo se puso enfrente de mí para protegerme del ataque, pero aun así algunas llamas quemaron mi brazo causando un gran dolor -. ¡G-Godo!_

_Godo estaba demasiado lastimado, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba quemado, su vida se reducía gradualmente por lo que si demoraba mucho, podría terminar derrotado._

_-¡Coco, Giro Fuego! -Ordene -._

_-¡Ese ataque no hace efecto! -El ataque choco con el cuerpo de Charizard, pero este parecía solo absorber las llamas enemigas -._

_-No entiendo... dijiste que estaba todo bien... _

_-Solo jugaste con nuestros sentimientos, con los míos, con los de Jade y después no te importo quien saliera lastimado... ¡Solo por tu propia felicidad!_

_-¡No es cierto! -Dije tomando mi cabeza y tapando mis oídos, lagrimas salían de mis ojos y no podía aguantar ese ahogo en mi garganta -._

_-Ahora me doy cuenta de que no vales la pena, solo buscas satisfacer tus necesidades, ahora acabare con tu veneno cruel y despiadado. -Dijo con furia -. ¡Charizard, Anillo Ígneo!_

_Charizard se preparaba para lanzar un ataque que seguramente me calcinaría viva... no podía soportar aquellas palabras... me sentía pequeña... indefensa..._

_-¡Fue demasiado fácil! -Dijo Dante -._

_-¡! -Levante mi vista para ver una sonrisa malévola, esa sonrisa... no era de Dante... -._

_-¡Godo, esquívalo! -Dije mientras saltaba a un lado para esquivar la gran explosión de fuego -._

_-¡¿Que?! _

_-¡Godo, usa Aqua Jet y Coco, Golpe Cuerpo! -El Aqua Jet impacto con el cuerpo de Charizard haciendo que se tambalee, luego, con el golpe de Coco, termino de caer al suelo -. ¡Ahora usa Hidro Bomba, Godo!_

_-¡Insolente, termina de morir! -Grito Dante -. ¡Magmortar, Lanzallamas!_

_-¡Coco, recibe el ataque! -Coco salto para recibir el Lanzallamas, pero gracias a la habilidad oculta, Absorbe Fuego, las llamas recuperaron la vitalidad de Coco -. ¡Usa Golpe Cuerpo!_

_Godo lanzo su ataque hacia el Charizard quien aun yacía en el suelo mientras Coco envistió a Magmortar lanzándolo al suelo igualmente. No tardo para que Coco se envolviera en una luz extraña, poco a poco, sus llamas comenzaron a crecer, un cuerno salio de su cabeza y sus patas se alargaron al igual que su cuerpo. La luz desapareció revelando a un hermoso Rapidash..._

_-¡Coco, evolucionaste! -Dije emocionada -._

_-¡No! -Grito Dante -._

_-¡Terminemos con esto al estilo de Jade, Godo, Coco, Hidro Llama! -Ordene mientras ambos Pokemon se preparaban para el ataque -. ¡Adiós mala imitación de Dante!_

_Coco y Godo lanzaron sus ataques generando que ambos opuestos se combinaran generando un poderoso rayo de agua y fuego, el ataque fue recibido por Magmortar y Charizard para defender a "Dante", pero el ataque fue demasiado potente como para que el lo resistiera, llevándose consigo a los dos Pokemon y a quien se hacia pasar por Dante, haciendo que se desintegrara entre el calor infernal del fuego y la violenta turbulencia del agua._

_Finalmente cuando todo se hallo tranquilo, caí de rodillas rendida por el cansancio... Mi brazo me ardía por la quemadura y algunos cortes generados por las caídas durante la batalla hacían que me costara moverme. Pero luego mire hacia el océano y pude notar una cosa, Dante tenia razón, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y aquel que se hacia llamar Dante, había muerto._

_-¡Lira! -Escuche una voz a lo lejos -._

_-¿Jade?_

_-¡Lira! -Grito nuevamente pero esta vez podía verlo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y quizás un poco más herido que yo -._

_-¡Jade, estas bien! -Me levante muy costosamente y me lance a sus brazos -. ¡Tenia... demasiado miedo! -Dije entre lágrimas -._

_-Ya... esta todo bien... -Pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse al ver mi brazo lastimado -. ¡¿Quien lo hizo?!_

_-No te preocupes... ya termine... era Dante... -Dije mientras lo miraba -. _

_-Así que Valeria puede separarse... lo que significa que Crimson esta luchando también..._

_-¿Como llegaste hasta aquí? -Pregunte -._

_-Solo... camine..._

_-Ya veo..._

_-¡Ugh! -Pronto, vi que el pecho de Jade era atravesado por una tenaza roja, alcance a alejarme y vi que la mano de Jade era como una lanza oscura la cual no veía por estar abrazándome -. ¡Maldita sea!_

_Jade cayo al suelo inerte, detrás de el estaba Slash con su tenaza estirada para luego volver a su posición de guardia. Luego lo envolvió una luz roja que hizo que se desmaterializara y entrara a una Pokeball que era sostenida por otro Jade, este se encontraba dañado también, algunas quemaduras y cortes._

_-Estuvo cerca... solo un poco mas tarde y... -Aquel Jade me miro y se acerco -. Al derrotar a tu enemigo, se abre una grieta como la de ahí. -Jade apunto junto al mar y en efecto se comenzaba a abrir una grieta -. Y sabes que no camino, yo corro._

_-Entonces ese Jade era..._

_-Lo más probable es que era el mismo enemigo transformado en mí. -Jade dirigió su mirada a mi brazo -. Merecía algo peor por haberte tocado..._

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... -Dije sonriendo -._

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson:<strong>

_-¡Deja de esconderte, Crimson, no haces mas que retrasar lo que es inevitable! -Escuchaba mientras me escondía detrás de unos pilares destrozados por la batalla -. ¡Se como encontrarte, pero es mas divertido hacerlo a la manera Ordeals! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_-Ese viejo esta loco... -Dije para mi mismo -. Mis Pokemon están heridos y los suyos son bastantes mas rápidos..._

_-¡Comencemos! -Dijo con excitación -. ¡¿Estará en el pilar numero uno?!_

_No paso mucho para que el Blastoise lanzara un Hidro Cañón pulverizando un pilar el cual estaba solo a tres pilares más lejos que el mío. Luego comenzó con el siguiente, la misma estupida pregunta y luego ataco, pero esta vez fue Felarigarth quine pulverizo el pilar con su ataque de agua y así siguió el tercero, ya solo faltaba el mío..._

_-Por descarte, solo queda este... -Dijo con malicia -. ¡Te encontré pequeña comadreja!_

_-¡Ahora Dision! -Grite desde el pilar -._

_Dision había usado su Ilusión para transformarse en Diglett y así poder aparecer por detrás usando un ataque de Excavar. Bartre estaba desprevenido y confiado, el peor enemigo de alguien arrogante. Entonces, Dision apareció como un Diglett desapercibido y luego transformándose rápidamente salto al ataque con Garra Umbría a Felarigarth. El ataque lo mando a volar hacia la pared dejándolo incrustado y KO._

_-¡¿Que?! -Gruño Bartre -. ¡Insolente, Blastoise, Hidro Cañón! _

_El ataque iba dirigido a mí, pero lo esquive y rápidamente mi Electivire lanzo un ataque de Electro Cañón que dio de lleno con el Pokemon tortuga grande. Blastoise retrocedió un poco pero no cayó rendido, el que cayo fue Bartre con una extraña expresión en su rostro._

_-Esto es inconcebible... los tres han logrado derrotar a sus pesadillas... ¡¿Como demonios es eso posible?!_

_-¿Te refieres a Jade y Lira?... Tú... no eres Bartre... -Deduje -._

_Pronto, se abrió una grieta cerca de la escalera y de esta salieron Jade y Lira algo malheridos, cansados y agotados. Jade observaba la escena como reconociendo al hombre frente a mi._

_-Así que tomo la forma de tu papa... nunca lo imagine. -Dijo Jade frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Bartre -. ¡Valeria, se termino todo!_

_-¡No, mi ilusión demoníaca es perfecta! -Bartre, instantáneamente se transformo en aquella mujer que nos ataco -. ¡Me metí en sus mentes, saque sus peores temores, los ataque con todo lo que tenia y aun así siguen con vida!_

_-¡No somos humanos cualquiera! -Grite sacando mi Pokedex -. ¡Somos Pokedex Holders, lucharemos contra Zalg y ganaremos!_

_-Crimson... -Dijo Jade sorprendido -._

_-No se de donde salio eso, pero no me retracto. -Dije muy seguro de mi mismo -._

_El entorno comenzó a distorsionarse, no tardo mucho para volver al lugar donde desaparecimos, Valeria se encontraba arrodillada y agotada por la batalla, o mejor dicho, las batallas._

_-La habilidad de Valeria es meterse en la mente de los demás y gracias a su capacidad de cambiar de forma, podía usar los pensamientos de la gente en su contra. -Dijo Jade -. Ahora sabes por que perdió Varael..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-No puedo perder... no debería perder aquí... maldición... -Pronto Valeria comenzó a llorar, lagrimas negras como las mías cuando libero mi ojo de Zalg -. Tan solo mátame..._

_-Como desees... -Libere a Slash, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, mire a Lira, quien no quería ver lo siguiente y Crimson solo volteo la mirada -. No tiene por que terminar así Valeria._

_-Aunque me vaya, volveré y ya estuve dentro de sus mentes, seguramente se volverán mas fuertes y ya no podré alcanzar su nivel... -Valeria me miro con sus ojos llorosos -. Termina esta locura... solo envidio la vida pacifica de los humanos y como envidiaba ser uno de ellos, luego todo se transformo en odio y no quiero continuar mas..._

_-Entonces... lo lamento... ¡Slash! -Slash se puso en guardia -. ¡Hazlo!_

_Slash se preparo para saltar y atacar definitivamente a Valeria, pero antes de que el golpe de Slash diera en su blanco..._

_-¡Chimhiko, detén el ataque! -Una voz de la nada dijo -._

_Un Infernape salio a la defensa de Valeria, quien sorprendida no podía creer lo que veía. Luego de eso, Slash retrocedió de un salto sin saber que hacer. Desde los matorrales, salieron Pearl, Diamond y Platinum, cubiertos por capas de color gris y algo felices de vernos, todos excepto Pearl, quien caminaba furioso hacia nosotros._

_-¡Se supone que como Pokedex Holders debemos llevar por el buen camino a los villanos, no eliminarlos! -Grito Pearl -._

_-¡Pero no entiendes, ella...! -Trate de excusarme pero -._

_-¡Ni pero ni nada, escuchamos todo, ella no es mala y puedo sentir la maldad en la gente, al igual que tu ella tenia una misión que cumplir! -Seguía exaltado Pearl -. Puedes irte Valeria, no existe nada ni nadie que pueda detenerte..._

_-¡Bien dicho Pearl! -Animo Diamond -._

_-Aunque fue algo rudo, supongo que Pearl esta en lo correcto. -Dijo tranquilamente Platinum -._

_-Ustedes... me... ¿Dejaran vivir? -Dijo sorprendida -. ¿Como sabes que no los perseguiré? _

_-No te habrías rendido, solo tratarías de huir. -Pearl extendió su mano mientras sonreía -. Soy Pearl, un gusto en conocerte._

_Valeria lo miraba sorprendida, pronto bajo la mirada con una sonrisa sincera, la envidia de la joven hija de Zalg se había desvanecido y con ello su oscuridad. El odio que sentía se fue tan pronto Pearl toco su corazón... _

_El vestido oscuro de Valeria comenzaba a desvanecerse, los ojos comenzaban a aclararse, las pupilas ya no eran rojas, si no de un hermoso color miel. Pronto todo el vestido de oscuridad que tenia, se desvaneció dejándola totalmente desnuda a los ojos sorprendidos de todos._

_-¡¿Que dem...?! -Dije pero fui interrumpido cuando Lira tapo mis ojos -. Gracias._

_-Tú tampoco veas Diamond. -Decía Platinum -. Lo bueno es que Crimson sabe respetar a una dama, se dio vuelta solito._

_-... No molestes... -Dijo Crimson -._

_-¿Que paso con tu cuerpo? -Decía un sonrojado Pearl, mientras se tapaba los ojos -._

_-Supongo que... el lazo que me mantenía atada a Zalg se ha roto, gracias a ti Pearl. -Sonreía la mujer -._

_-Será mejor que te cubras, no pesques un resfrío. -Pearl procedió a quitarse su capa y luego rodearla con esta, para que tapase su desnudes -. _

_-Esto lo necesitaran ustedes, es el Cinturón del Origen. -Valeria tenía eso como catalizador de sus poderes -._

_-¡Besquit! -Instantáneamente, el tiempo se detuvo y Besquit apareció enfrente de mí -._

_-¿Que ocurre? -Se hacia el desentendido -._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra fingir, lo sabes todo! -Dije enojado -. ¡¿Había una forma de conseguir los objetos sin tener que matar a los hijos de Zalg?!_

_-Bueno... -Vacilo por un momento -._

_-¡Sabia que lo sabias! -Grite enojado -. ¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Son realmente los hijos de Zalg?! ¡Por que para mi, Valeria parece muy humana!_

_-Zalg utiliza cuerpos sin vida para integrar las almas de sus hijos a estos, si quieres una respuesta es en parte si y en parte no, el alma del cuerpo en que habita ahora Valeria, ya no esta en este mundo. -Explico Besquit -._

_-Escucha Besquit, de haber sabido eso, no habría matado a Varael... antes de morir... el grito el nombre de Mid._

_-¿Y eso que? -Pregunto extrañado -._

_-La lujuria había encontrado el amor, si hubiese hablado con el... -Dije cerrando mis ojos -._

_-Escucha, tienes razón, no debí ocultarlo, pero pensé que todo seria más difícil de esa forma. -Se excuso Besquit -. _

_-Solo trata de no ocultarme nada, a la larga terminare sabiéndolo. -Dije antes de terminar de hablar con Besquit y que este volviera a mi mente -._

_-Con esto ya tenemos dos objetos de Arceus. -Dijo Lira -._

_-Nadie lo toque, se podría adherir a sus cuerpos. -Dije mientras tomaba la bolsa de Adamantina de mi bolso trasero -. Ponlo aquí._

_Valeria deposito en Cinturón del Origen en la bolsa, con esto ya teníamos dos de los artefactos de Arceus, si los juntábamos todos, podríamos tener el poder necesario para derrotar a Zalg._

_Luego de todo lo sucedido, volvimos al gimnasio. Todos preguntaban quien era Valeria, la misteriosa chica que se encontraba solo tapada con la capa de Pearl, les contamos la historia a los chicos quienes no se fiaban de la hija de Zalg. La joven se encontraba tranquila y hasta se podría decir feliz de estar con nosotros. Me pregunto si será posible hacer lo mismo por todos los hijos de Zalg._

* * *

><p><strong>Adamantium:<strong>

_-¿Estas bien Crimson? -Pregunte preocupada -._

_-Si, solo me lastime un poco, pero nada que una ducha y descanso no reparen. -Sonrío con aquel brillo en sus ojos -._

_-Crimson, ¿Acaso recuerdas algo? _

_-Digamos que no todo, pero fragmentos de recuerdos han llegado a mi después de aquella batalla, talvez cuando Valeria intruseo en mi mente logro mover algunos circuitos. -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado -. Y recuerdo el baile, te creo._

_-¡Como si te estuviera mintiendo! -Dije golpeando su hombro con fuerza -. En fin, deberíamos partir pronto, ya no podemos quedarnos estancados en el gimnasio._

_-¿Que haremos con Valeria? -Pregunto Crimson -. ¿Estará bien llevarla con nosotros?_

_-No creo que nos de problemas, después de todo, parece que Pearl la puede mantener bajo control. -Dijo Jade apareciendo de la nada -._

_-¡Demonios Jade, me asustaste! -Dije enojada -._

_-Es tu propia medicina, ahora, como lo teníamos planeado. -Dijo sacando un mapa de su bolsillo trasero -. Al sur del gimnasio esta el cruce entre Vermilion y Celeste, lo mas probable es que este lleno de parásitos._

_-¿Como pasaremos entonces? -Pregunto Crimson seriamente -._

_-Esperaba que preguntaras eso. -Jade llamo a Mid por un segundo, cuando esta estuvo cerca de nosotros Jade... -. Mid, necesitare tu Dragonite para reventar la casa que oculta el camino subterráneo hasta Vermilion._

_-¡¿Que?! -Gritamos Crimson y yo -._

_-¡Espera, no podemos hacer eso! -Dijo Crimson -._

_-Claro que podemos, solo debemos crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que entre el autobús. -Jade no parecía preocupado ni tampoco Mid -._

_-No se preocupen, puedo hacerlo. -Dijo la joven Mid apretando su puño -. Oigan, a todo esto, ¿Saben por que Silver esta enojado conmigo? No me habla desde hace un buen rato._

_-Ni idea. -Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo -._

_-Bueno, supongo que se le pasara. -Mid se fue del lugar mientras seguíamos con el plan -._

_-Entonces, Mid tendrá que preparar la vía de escape, para que no sea interrumpida, deberemos retenerlos un poco. -Explicaba Jade mientras señalaba el cruce y el camino subterráneo -. Ya que estos dos lugares quedan relativamente cerca, habrá algunos parásitos que serán atraídos por nuestro olor._

_-Entonces debemos partir lo antes posible. -Mire a Crimson -. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Si, no hay tiempo que perder. -Dijo con determinación el joven de ojos carmesíes -._

_Comenzábamos la marcha hacia Vermilion, las cosas se ponían cada vez más complicadas, nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos seguirán apareciendo cada vez más. La lucha por nuestra libertad no hace más que comenzar. Diamond, Pearl y Platinum se habían unido y ya se enteraron de lo de Jade, por lo que hace las cosas más fáciles. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Saphire y Emerald, los encontraremos solo esperen un poco mas._

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl:<strong>

_-¡Cuando hablamos de Pokemon! -Dije en voz alta -._

_-¡Cuando hablamos de Pokemon! -Me siguió Dia -._

_-¡Hablamos de comprar objetos para el viaje, creo que es muy divertido! -Decía mientras sonreía -._

_-¡No me digas! -Respondía Dia -._

_-Cada pueblo y ciudad tienen estos lugares que venden Pokeballs y Medicinas... hmmm ¿Como se llamaban? -Decía extrañado -._

_-¡OH yo lo se! -Diamond procedió a darme un golpe de karate en la cara -. ¡Es un corte amistoso!_

_-¡Eso es un ataque estupido! -Dije mientras me masajeaba la cara -. Eso no tiene nada de amistoso, yo me refería a las tiendas Pokemon!_

_-¡No me digas!_

_-¿Me pregunto que debería comprar ahora? Creo que comprare una Cura Total, Ouch eso me dolió. -Fingí dolor -._

_-OH, ¿Aun te duele donde te golpee? -Dijo Dia acercándose -. Entonces déjame aplicarte la Cura Total..._

_-¡¿Acaso me ves cara de Pokemon?! ¡Idiota! -Grite mientras lo abofeteaba -._

_-¡Ajajajaja! -Reía alegre Valeria -. ¡Son muy chistosos!_

_-¡Pearl, le gusto nuestro acto! -Dijo Dia -._

_-¡Si, tienes razón, creo que es nuestro mejor publico! -Dije sobando mi nuca -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>:

_-Enserio, no le encuentro el chiste... -Dije mirando a ambos -._

_-No se, pero por algún motivo me causa gracia, ¡Jajajaja! -Dijo Mid -. Y me refiero a que me da pena._

_-Lo que digas... -Dije sin mas -._


	24. Gula y Pereza, Combinación Peligrosa

**AVISO: los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen y tampoco la obsesionada con los pelirrojos la Mid esa XD**

* * *

><p><strong>IPromise: Me estoy acostumbrando a hacer capis largos de hecho ya supere la cantidad de palabras de mi otro FIC el cual me parecio larguisimo... o fue idea mia? en fin si Crimson debia parecer el que antiguamente fue XD era necesario. Aunque los chistes de Pearl y Diamond son fopmes tienen su gracia XD si vieran el manga :D y ese chiste lo saque directo del MANGA POR QUE ALGUIEN ME RECLAMO QUE NO ERA ORIGINAL Y TE HABLO A TI KIGE! No quize matar a Valeria, despues de todo su envidia era ser humana. A que estuvo buena esa pelea? la de Lira XD aunque las demas tampoco estuvieron mal. ILY PROMISE!<br>**

**Aedora (fea) Chan: Hasta que alfin subiste capitulo por que bueno, todos pensabamos que estabas en estado de coma pero no solo estabas de parranda XD y los dejare ahi rebotando a esos feos de Silver y Mid por un rato antes de que su amado pelirrojo la bese otra vez, quizas. deja de criticar a Pearl y Diamond que son de mis favoritos T_T  
><strong>

**Anormal-Snivy: Hola bienvenida a este club de locos sobre todo la de en medio XD le gusta matar a los pj pero nada serio y la del principio es un amor XD te encantara. En fin, gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que cuando termine este sigas la continuacion la cual estoy escribiendo, ya que este le queda poquito u.u pero no se desanimen que aun queda por ver mas aventuras! ahora a tu rr: El amnesico nunca debe faltar XD si no preguntale a Aedora. Mid es una de las mas carismaticas jamas me canso de esa chiquilla. como dije en otra contestacion, la deje porque me agrado y puedo hacer un Pearl X Ooc XD ya se reuniran todos para enfrentarse a Zalg en una batalla epica la cual sera LARGUISIMA SEÑORES! siempre intento hacer tres o dos capitulos dentro del capitulo final asi que preparense. Ya vendra mas Green y Blue aunque es mas complicado de lo que pense ya que manejar mas de 20 personajes a la ves en un grupo es dificil y ocuparse de las relaciones de cada uno es mas dificil aun pero te prometo poner Grenn X Blue. no te preocupes, ser dramatica no es malo XD  
><strong>

**En fin, señores aqui les va el capitulo espero les guste sobre todo la primera y exclusiva pelea de Kige quien hara su debut como Pokemon Trainer ya que sus otras "Peleas" han sido cortisimas pero bueno aqui esta disfruten! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXIV: Gula y Pereza, Combinación Peligrosa.<strong>

Teníamos el autobús listo para irnos, solo faltaba que los mecánicos de Misty terminaran de poner el sistema a punto. Silver, Maki y Jade observaban en silencio como trabajaban los mecánicos aprendiendo un poco de mecánica en caso de emergencia. Crimson se había puesto a dibujar, haciendo que su cerebro soltara más fragmentos de su memoria, me sentía aliada de tener a Crimson tan cerca de mí.

Valeria, la hija de Zalg, estaba junto con Pearl y Diamond ya que estos jóvenes le enseñaban su doble acto mientras ella reía con gracia junto a Platinum.

Mid seguía intentando averiguar cual fue la causa de que Silver se enojara con ella, la chica parecía extrañamente perseguida por el tema, cuando nombrábamos a Silver terminaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y se escapaba, pero no es nada que ya no hayamos visto.

-No es que este aburrida o algo así pero... -Dije acercándome al trío que miraba a los mecánicos -. ¡¿Cuando nos vamos?!

-Se paciente Ada, ya deben de estar por terminar aquí. -Dijo Maki -.

-Lo más probable es que terminen en un santiamén. -Dijo Jade -.

-Y debemos decir que... -Dijo Silver -.

-Hemos aprendido mucho observando. -Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo -.

-Son... desquiciantes... -Dije derrotada -.

-Con calma Ada, ya veras que terminaran pronto... -Dijo Crimson terminando su dibujo -. Listo, ¿Jade, podrías decirme cuando fue esto?

Crimson mostró un dibujo donde salían Jade, un grupo de niños y el posando para una foto, esta era una foto familiar ya que reconocía a el señor Geo y al señor Bartre.

-Fue una de las reuniones familiares, era una foto para que se mostrasen a los sucesores y a los líderes de las familias. -Explicaba Jade -. Si no mal recuerdo, aquí se enfrentaron Geo y Bartre en una batalla Pokemon.

-¡Ya recuerdo! -Decía Crimson -. ¡Si, lo recuerdo por que fue papa quien perdió la batalla, debo decir que el Medicham de tu papa es realmente sorprendente!

-Si como digas. -Ignoro Jade -. Lo bueno es que recuerdas.

-Jóvenes, el autobús esta listo y con el tanque repleto, espero tengan un buen viaje ahi fuera. -Dijo uno de los mecánicos -.

-Gracias señor. -Dijo Lira -. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Quien sabe manejar?

-No... Habíamos pensado en eso... -Dijo Jade shockeado -. ¡¿Como no pensé en eso?!

-Me sorprende no haberlo pensado, es deprimente... -Dijo Maki igual de shockeado -.

-Los cerebritos están en fase de crisis, ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? -Pregunto Mid -.

-Disculpen si me integro al tema, pero Crow sabe manejar. -Dijo Thesea -.

-¡Ni de broma te llevaremos, no con Jade cerca de ti! -Dijo Lira con ira -.

-¡Cálmate, no are nada que ya no haya hecho! -Bromeo sonriente Thesea -.

-¡Ya cállense las dos! -Dijo un agotado Jade -. Llama a Joshua, nos vamos de inmediato.

-¡Enseguida corazón! -Dijo Thesea mientras corría en busca de Crow -.

-La matare, esperare a la noche y... -Balbuceaba Lira -.

-Ya ya, toma, tomate este Armonil y luego hablamos. -Decía yo mientras le entregaba una píldora gris -.

Thesea volvió con un joven que cojeaba, algunas magulladuras por su rostro, vendajes por la mayoría de su cuerpo pero con una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad.

-Hola, me llamo Joshua. -Se presento el joven -. Veo que estas bien después de todo, Destello Verde.

-Me alegra saber que no perdí a mi equipo ese día, Crow. -Dijo un Jade sonriente -.

-Ya no me llames Crow, después de todo lo que paso no soy más del Team Shadow. -Decía Joshua -.

-Supongo que ya sabes quien es el culpable de todo. -Pregunto el peliblanco -.

-Fingiré no saberlo, es mejor así.

Un ambiente tenso se genero en cosa de segundos, la presencia de Crow hacia que nos cuestionáramos sobre si aquel joven podría resistir el hecho de que Jade condeno a todos a este terrorífico fin. Pero exactamente por eso debemos tenerlo a nuestro lado, es nuestra única esperanza.

Luego de las presentaciones, Joshua se monto en el autobús mientras subíamos las últimas cosas que nos faltaban. Luego de que todo estuviera ya listo, nos subimos y procedimos a irnos del gimnasio, antes de perder más tiempo del necesario. Misty y sus entrenadores nos abrieron la puerta del garaje trasero del gimnasio no sin antes de asegurar que no hubiera enemigos cerca.

-¿Adonde se supone que debemos ir? -Pregunto Joshua -.

-Vamos a ciudad Vermilion, debemos ir al cruce junto al camino subterráneo. -Explico Jade -.

-¡Entendido! -Joshua apretó el acelerador a fondo, el bus se estremeció junto con nosotros cuando partió a toda velocidad -.

El auto bus aceleraba a ratos mientras doblaba peligrosamente rápido por las esquinas de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_-¡¿Podrías bajarle a la velocidad?! -Grite mientras me sostenía de mi asiento tratando de no caer -._

_-¡Queremos llegar rápido, así que aguántate! -Decía Joshua con gracia -._

_-¡Maldito, oye tu pretencioso! -Me dirigí a Silver -._

_-Estoy ocupado. -Dijo viendo algo en su Pokegear -._

_-¡Oye deja de ignorarme! _

_-Oigan noviecitos, no es el momento de hablar, miren que ya estamos cerca. -Dijo Thesea -._

_-¡Que no somos novios! -Dije junto con Silver al mismo tiempo -. ¡Tú no hables! -Volvimos a decir -._

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong>

_-¡Levántense, el cruce esta por ahí, Mid, ya sabes que hacer! -Dije mientras me quitaba la venda de mi ojo -. _

_Joshua derrapo el autobús de tal forma que este se llevara consigo a unos cuantos parásitos mandándolos a volar lejos. _

_-¡Ahí esta el cruce, Mid, como lo teníamos planeado, abre un camino! -Ordeno Jade -. ¡Joshua, permanece aquí junto a Valeria mientras Mid abre el camino! ¡Los demás vamos a distraer a esas cosas! ¡Maki, usa tu ojo para hacerlos mas lentos, ahora vámonos!_

_Todos comenzaron a moverse, la hora de parásitos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia por lo que nos movimos más rápido. Mid saco a su Dragonite, Gible y Typhlosion para abrir el camino subterráneo, parecía que Mid le agradaba la idea de destruir cosas sin que nadie le dijera nada. Mientras yo abrí la compuerta del techo del autobús, por esta me subí para quedar encima, ahí podía ver como los chicos luchaban contra los parásitos, procedí a abrir mi ojo derecho, me concentre en un radio de 50 metros a mi alrededor para que luego una onda de color oscuro volviera a los parásitos considerablemente mas lentos._

_-¡Ahora, ataquen con todo! -Informe -._

_-¡Slash, Garra Metal! ¡Cold, Garra Hielo! -Ordeno Jade, sus Pokemon obedecieron en el acto mandando a volar a algunos parásitos y a otros congelándolos -._

_-¡Coco, Rueda Fuego! -Lira esquivaba a los monstruos mientras su Rapidash eliminaba a sus enemigos con un bólido de fuego -._

_-¡Axel, Giro Fuego! -El gran Charizard de Crimson lanzo un remolino de fuego el cual dejo atrapados a sus enemigos -._

_Con una serie de ataques de los Pokemon, la primera oleada fue eliminada, pero pronto salieron más desde el mismo lugar. El ruido provocado y nuestro olor combinado eran imanes para esos parásitos. Por lo que comenzamos otro ataque mientras use mi ojo de nuevo para hacerlos lentos nuevamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-¡Cuchillada Ventisca! -Slash se lanzo al ataque con su tenaza envuelta en hielo el cual Cold aplico para hacer su ataque combinado -._

_-¡Jade, son demasiados inclusive mas de lo que habías predicho! -Noto Kanadei -._

_-¡Lo se y lo tenia en mente, estas cosas están siendo revividas y creo saber por quien es! -Súbitamente active mi Ojo de Zalg, con el comencé a buscar una semilla, la semilla de uno de los hijos de Zalg -. ¡Atención, tenemos dos hijos de Zalg aquí!_

_-¡Eso es malo! -Advirtió Lira -._

_-Tenemos a un hablador, ¿No crees Voslo? -Se escucho una voz etérea -._

_-Vufio, debes de aprender a quedarte mas callado. -Escuchamos otra vez -. Pokedex Holders, no los dejaremos avanzar._

_-Suena gracioso, por que no tenemos ganas de quedarnos aquí. -Respondí de brazos cruzados -._

_Pronto, dos sombras saltaron desde el cruce de Vermilion quedando enfrente de toda la horda de parásitos. Estos eran unos niños, gemelos, uno era un hombre y el otro una mujer. Estaban tomados de la mano tan fuertemente como eslabones de cadenas. Estos tenían el cabello castaño claro, piel pálida y la misma ropa, un uniforme del Team Shadow._

_-¡Ustedes son! -Dije sorprendido -. ¡Sonia y Manik!_

_-No sabemos de que hablas. -Respondió el niño -._

_-Estos son solo cuerpos que usamos para hacernos mas fuertes. -Dijo la niña -._

_-¿Los conocías? -Pregunto Crimson -._

_-Eran el dúo imbatible del Team Shadow, aunque tengan esa edad tan corta, eran increíblemente fuertes, solo les pude ganar con dificultad... -Dije poniéndome en guardia -. Pero con todo esto, al parecer fueron usados por Zalg._

_-Déjenme presentarme, soy Voslo de Pereza. -Dijo el niño bostezando -._

_-Y yo, soy Vufio de Gula. -Se presento la niña relamiéndose los labios -._

_-Nuestro poder de premonición los harán trizas. -Dijeron al unísono -._

_Sin dejar tiempo para esperar, los niños aparecieron frente a mí, y con solo una mirada de ellos, salí disparado chocando con el bus. Antes de poder levantarme volvieron a aparecer frente a mi solo para levantarme y luego estamparme contra el suelo duramente y todo eso sin siquiera llegar a tocarme._

_-¡Cough! -Exclame expulsando sangre de mi boca -. ¡¿Como...?!_

_-Tú eras el primero en reaccionar, debíamos paralizarte antes de que hicieras algo. -Dijeron calmados los niños -. El siguiente es..._

_Luego aparecieron frente a Maki, estos usaron una especie de poder psíquico que logro hacer que Maki saliera disparado hacia un árbol de por ahí. Luego se dirigieron hacia Kanadei, Silver, Lira, hacia todos los demás dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, aparte de ser más rápidos que yo, pueden ver el futuro, es demasiado complicado luchar contra ellos..._

_-¡Esto es inaceptable, no dejare que ganen! -Dije levantándome pero recibiendo un empuje de fuerza el cual me mando contra el bus de nuevo -. No podemos luchar contra alguien que nos lleva un paso adelante..._

_-Exacto, no pueden ganarnos, somos únicos, somos los mas fuertes. -Dijeron -. Nos alimentamos del tiempo y descansamos de sus estupideces._

_-¡Maldición! Si se guían por el futuro posible entonces... -Me levante tratando de correr hacia mi lado derecho -._

_Rápidamente ellos lanzaron una bola de energía la cual iba al lugar donde yo estaría, pero rápidamente gire hacia la izquierda, intentando evitar mi propia decisión. Había descubierto el secreto de como evadir la premonición, o eso fue lo que pensé hasta que un latigazo psíquico me llego en la cara mandándome de nuevo al suelo, luego una fuerza invisible me levanto lanzándome a un árbol._

_-Bien pensado Jade, pero lamentablemente no funciona, nuestra fuerza nos permite ver entre todos los futuros que elijas, por ende, no puedes esquivarnos. -Dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de lanzar una gran explosión de energía que mando a todos a volar nuevamente -._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_Ya casi tenia el camino listo, pero los ruidos de la fiera batalla me distraían y me preocupaban, muchas veces pensé en ir a ayudarles, pero solo me regañarían por no cumplir mi tarea. Dragonite y los demás hacían un buen trabajo removiendo los escombros que dejaban mis actos._

_-¡Vamos chicos, aun nos queda un poco mas! -Animaba a mi equipo -._

_Pero pronto una explosión de energía llamo mi atención, no pude evitar pensar nuevamente en ir ayudar, debía ayudarlos si no quería quedar abandonada._

_-Será mejor que te quedes aquí. -Una persona procedente del subterráneo emergió sin importarle que estuviera destruyendo el lugar -._

_-¡Yo te conozco, tu eres aquel que anda siempre con Maki! -Dije apuntándolo -. ¡Kige!_

_-Esta bien pero no me gastes el nombre. -Dijo el joven de cabellos grises quien caminaba por el lugar -. Si vas ahora, solo resultara en que tú y Silver mueran._

_-¡¿Como sabes eso?! -Pregunte alterada -._

_-Es-un-se-cre-to. -Dijo mirándome -. Quédate aquí, yo tengo que preparar mi trampa -._

_Y antes de poder decirle algo, se perdió en las sombras de algunos árboles de la cercanía. Me dejo desconcertada, pero no tenia mas que enfocarme en mi tarea, desbloquear el camino hasta que los demás puedan salir de ahí._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-No puede ser... -Dije desesperanzado -._

_-Bien hecho Jade, estábamos esperando a que eligieras rendirte. -Se adelantaron nuevamente -. _

_-¡Jade no te atrevas! -Grito Lira a punto de levantarse -._

_-¡Cállate, ni siquiera pienses en moverte! -Advertí -. Lo are, pero no le hagas nada a ella._

_-Bien, pero quiero verte arrodillado pidiendo clemencia. -Dijeron -._

_-Esta bien... -Me levante con cuidado, ellos no harían nada ya que solo me arrodillaría y pondría mi frente en el duro y frío suelo -. Yo... -Debía haber alguna forma de derrotarlos... sus manos, siempre están unidos por sus manos... será que... -._

_-Muy mal Jade, que pena, deberemos matarlos a todos ya que descubriste nuestro secreto, se lo dirías a tu hermano en unos segundos y no podemos permitir eso. –Decían los gemelos -._

_-¡Malditos! -Gruñí -._

_-¡Ahora perecerán! -Levantaron sus manos juntando una gran cantidad de energía dándole forma de esfera -._

_-¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, si son Ping y Pong! -Se escucho una voz muy conocida -._

_Antes de siquiera pensar, una ráfaga del ataque Tiniebla mando a volar a los gemelos, haciendo que en consecuencia, la esfera desapareciera. Los gemelos cayeron unos metros más lejos, sin soltarse las manos. Esto corroboraba mi hipótesis, si no tienen juntas sus manos, sus poderes disminuyen, por eso es que siempre están juntos._

_-¡¿Que demonios fue eso, por que no lo vimos?! -Gruñeron con rabia los gemelos -._

_-Hay mocosos que nunca entienden el por que de las cosas. -Kige apareció desde las sombras de los árboles con su Chimeco en el hombro -. ¡Mocosos como ustedes jamás entenderían a menos que se los dijera!_

_-¡No puedo ver sus reacciones! -Dijo Voslo -._

_-¡¿Por que no puedo verlo?! -Dijo Vufio -._

_-Verán, MOCOSOS, es porque. -Una sonrisa Maquiavelo se dibujo en su rostro -. No se pueden adelantar a alguien que esta adelantado a su mismo nivel._

_-¡¿Quieres decir...?! -Exclamaron sorprendidos -._

_-¡Exacto, yo también puedo ver el futuro! -Dijo con soberbia -. Por ende solo pueden ver mi presente._

_-¡No importa, aun somos mas veloces y mejores sincronizados que tu solo! -Dijeron arrogantes -._

_-¡Si claro, solo si siguen unidos con sus manitas de zarigüeyas! -Se burlo Kige -._

_-¡¿Como lo supiste?! -Exclamaron -._

_-Del mismo modo que ustedes, mientras Jade se rendía y luego descubrió su truco, así que decidí hacer tiempo con este tema mientras mi Archeops los ataca desde atrás._

_Casi al terminar de hablar, el Archeops de Kige apareció desde atrás de los gemelos utilizando el ataque Mordisco dirigido a sus manos. Voslo y Vufio sabían que si Archeops los mordía no podrían usar su unión otra vez, así que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse._

_-¡Ahora Jade, Maki! -Informo Kige -._

_-¡Parásitos, les ordeno atacar a Vufio y Voslo! -Dije liberando mi poder de Zalg -._

_-¡Les ordeno ser mas rápidos! -Ordeno Maki -._

_Pronto los Parásitos se lanzaron contra Voslo y Vufio, los cuales no lograron darse la mano nuevamente. En vez de eso, comenzaron a repeler a los demás parásitos con sus poderes psíquicos. _

_-¡Slash, Cuchillada Ventisca! -Ordene -. _

_-¡Ahora Jade, retrocede o Slash saldrá herido! -Advirtió Kige -._

_-¡Detente Slash, usa Híper Rayo! -Slash retrocedió y lanzo un Híper Rayo hacia los gemelos los cuales solo pudieron esquivar los ataques, saltando y quedando suspendidos en el aire -._

_-¡Es el momento, Ariados uno, dos! -Dijo Kige -._

_Al instante, varias telarañas comenzaron a rodear a los gemelos, eran tantas que muy pronto se vieron atrapados por estas. Los gemelos cayeron al suelo, atrapados por la cárcel de hilos que Kige tenia preparada para ellos dos._

_-¡Suéltanos! -Gritaron -. ¡Nosotros somos los que reemplazaremos a padre, el mundo será de nosotros! -Decían -._

_-Entonces, no son como Valeria. -Dijo Pearl mientras miraba a Valeria quien se encontraba en el bus -._

_-Jade, tengo un movimiento final. -Anuncio Kige -. Estos tipos no son del tipo de la joven que tienen en el bus, es mejor derrotarlos de una vez._

_-Has lo que desees... -Dije volteándome -._

_-Entonces con el permiso de todos... -Kige libero a su Zebratrika -. ¡Hora del juicio, veredicto, Silla Eléctrica!_

_Aparecieron los Ariados que tenían los hilos en sus bocas, estos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Zebratrika y los cortaron ahí dejando una especie de cable. Luego el Pokemon puso sus patas encima de estas y comenzó a descargar una gran cantidad de electricidad a través de los hilos._

_Al instante, los gemelos comenzaron a gritar de dolor por la gran cantidad de electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos. Kige miraba sonriente la escena con un deje malévolo, mientras nosotros observábamos como caían rendidos los gemelos, abatidos por el ataque extremo de Kige._

_-Detente ya Zebratrika. -Ordeno Kige -. ¿Me extrañaron?_

_-Debo decirlo, nos salvaste el pellejo. -Dijo Maki sorprendido -._

_-¡No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que torturaban lo que yo debo torturar! -Decía Kige refiriéndose a Maki -. ¡Bueno ya vámonos de aquí, este lugar apesta a niños recién quemados!_

_-Kige eres... un desalmado. -Dije rodando mis ojos -._

_Todos se dirigieron al autobús, yo por mi parte mire una última vez la escena, solo para ver ambos cuerpos aun echando vapor por todos lados. Luego decidí evitar la escena pensando que podría convencerles, pero Kige tenía razón, no eran como Valeria, no podía convencerlos._

_Una vez, todos nos subimos al bus, nos dedicamos a curar nuestras heridas. Yo solo me quede así ya que las semillas se encargarían de recuperarnos más rápido. No paso mucho cuando llego Mid avisándonos que la entrada subterránea estaba abierta y lista para irnos, aunque se sorprendió de vernos a todos tan lastimados._

_-¡Les patearon el trasero! -Dijo casi con risa la joven Mid -. _

_-No es para reírse Mid, esto nos dolió bastante. -Dijo Silver -._

_-¡Es mas gracioso cuando lo pones así! -Se reia Mid -._

_-¡Ya vámonos, quiero llegar a Vermilion! -Dije para que Joshua encendiera el motor y luego a andar hasta la entrada subterránea -._

_El bus comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con sumo cuidad para que el bus no se volcara, pero luego de unos minutos logramos pasar, dejando a los parásitos atrás junto con los gemelos... o eso pensamos cuando súbitamente el autobús se detuvo cuando algo levanto la cola del bus impidiendo el avance._

_-¡No los dejare ir! -Vufio aun estaba con vida, algunas quemaduras recorrían su cara y manos, pero lo más chocante era que tenía el cuerpo de Voslo arrastrando junto a ella -. ¡Verán lo que puede hacer el poder de la Gula!_

_Nos asqueamos al ver como Vufio transformaba su boca en unas gigantescas fauces y de una bocanada, devoro a su hermano, así logrando asimilar sus poderes. Pronto Vufio comenzó a transformarse en una bestia oscura de cuatro patas, sus colmillos eran gigantescos y algunos tentáculos salían de su lomo, al parecer perdió el control de los poderes psíquicos ya que el auto bus se soltó._

_-¡Joshua, pisa el acelerador a fondo rápido! -Grite a Joshua -._

_Crow no se hizo esperar cuando escuchamos las llantas del bus derrapar antes de partir a toda velocidad, pero la bestia no tardo en comenzar a perseguirnos desesperado por atraparnos con sus grandes garras. Joshua conducía el autobús muy profesionalmente, por lo que la bestia nos seguía de cerca._

_-¡Nos va a alcanzar! -Grite a Joshua -._

_-¡El maldito bus no puede andar mas rápido! -Anuncio Joshua -. ¡Tienen que deshacerse de aquella cosa!_

_-¡Entonces así será! -Dije abriendo la escotilla de arriba del bus -. ¡Crimson, Ada, vengan conmigo!_

_-¡Si! -Asintieron mientras subían junto conmigo -._

_Al estar encima del autobús, Vufio en su forma bestia nos reconoció, por lo que lanzo sus grandes tentáculos para atravesarnos._

_-¡Slash, Defensa Férrea! -Dije liberando a mi Pokemon mientras el bloqueaba el ataque -._

_-¡Jade, dinos que hacer! -Dijo Crimson sostenido del techo del bus -._

_-¡Pero piensa rápido! -Adamantium estaba agachada y parecía casi pegada al techo -._

_-¡Escuchen los dos hagan lo posible para que Vufio tropiece! -Ordene -. ¡Lo que sea pero háganlo ahora!_

_-¡Yo lo are, Crimson, tu ataca después de mi! -Ada dijo liberando a su Octyllery -. ¡Usa Pulpocañon en el suelo!_

_Pronto Octillery lanzo una gran cantidad de Tina al suelo. La bestia comenzó a resbalarse manteniendo el equilibrio por muy poco. Pero no tardo en caer cuando Crimson uso el Lanzallamas de su Charizard. Solo no contaron con que Vufio no se rendiría tan fácil, se levanto como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia ellos nuevamente._

_-¡Crimson, regresa tu Charizard, Ada libera a tu Venasaur y usa Látigo Cepa! -Ordene -._

_Crimson asintió y regreso a Axel, luego retrocedió para darle espacio a Ada quien libero a su Venasaur. Este lanzo sus Látigos Cepa para que estos se enredaran en sus patas, lo cual funciono y antes de que Venasaur fuera arrastrado por Vufio, separo los látigos de su cuerpo._

_-¡Ahora, Slash! -Libere a mi Pokemon -. ¡Tijera X!_

_Slash se lanzo contra la hija de Zalg propinándole un gran ataque en forma de X, dejándolo fuera de combate aparentemente ya que gracias a las enredaderas, no podía moverse, fue victorioso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a rebotar por el suelo mientras nos alejábamos._

_-¿Lo hemos matado? -Pregunto Crimson -._

_-Para nada, solo es el comienzo... -Dije mientras devolvía a Slash y nos alejábamos del lugar -._

_Luego de aquella batalla, volvimos adentro del autobús, poco menos de 5 minutos llegamos al final de la línea, debíamos abandonar el bus, ya que no podrá subir la salida a menos que Mid trabajara en ello, pero no queríamos perder más tiempo._

_Comenzamos a sacar todas las cosas que teníamos dentro del bus y a llevárnoslas hacia la superficie, debíamos movernos rápido para no llamar la atención de los parásitos que se encontraban en el otro lado del cruce. Estábamos ya todos afuera, todos cargábamos cosas que del bus habíamos sacado pero..._

_-Demonios... -Dije mientras me revisaba mis bolsillos -. ¡Mi Pokedex no esta!_

_-Debiste haberla tirado en el bus. -Dijo Maki -. Vamos a ver -._

_-Ok, chicos, esperen a que volvamos. -Dije mientras bajaba por el camino subterráneo, cuando nos acercamos al bus algo no me parecía bien, sentía que no debíamos estar ahí. _

_-Maki, ¿Podrías revisar si esta dentro del autobús? Quiero ver si no la tire por ahí mientras movíamos las cosas. -Dije a lo que Maki accedió -._

_-Sabes Jade, si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al resto de tu cuerpo, de seguro la habrías perdido también. -Bromeo mi hermano -._

_-Que gracioso. -Dije a modo de sarcasmo -. ... ¡!_

_Sentí como una gran semilla de Zalg se acercaba hacia nosotros, esta era bastante conocida..._

_-¡La encontré! -Aviso Maki -._

_-¡Maki, salgamos de aquí, es Vufio! -Avise corriendo hasta la salida pero no logrando salir ya que Maki, estaba forcejeando con algo dentro del autobús -. ¡¿Que haces?!_

_-¡Un parasito abajo del bus! -Grito para luego caer al suelo y yo perderlo de vista -._

_A medida que sentía a Vufio acercarse, corrí de vuelta al bus y luego me agache, había un parasito que había hecho un agujero en el suelo del autobús para atrapar la pierna de Maki entre sus garras. Talvez no lo sentí por las semillas de los demás pero no tenia que pensar en ello ahora._

_-¡Vein, usa Psíquico y saca a ese parasito de ahí! -Ordene a lo que Vein obedeció mandando a volar al parasito lejos del autobús -._

_Maki se levanto y salio de la maquina, aunque hicimos el ademán de irnos, volteamos una ultima vez para ver como el parasito que Vein lanzo lejos, comenzaba a levantarse para solo ser aplastado por una de las grandes patas de Vufio. Era tarde para escapar y si no hacíamos algo, Vufio saldría atacando a los demás._

_-¡Cold, sal y congela el piso con Rayo Hielo! -Dije lanzando la Pokeball -._

_-¡Flare, tu usa Híper Rayo! -Ordeno Maki -._

_Cuando salio mi Beartic, este congelo el piso haciendo que nuevamente Vufio resbalara perdiendo el equilibrio, pero luego de que saliera el Shelgon de mi hermano, lanzando un potente Híper Rayo que hizo retroceder a la gran bestia causando que también quedara tendida en el suelo._

_-¿Se acabo? -Pregunto Maki -._

_-No, observa. -Apunte al dañado cuerpo de Vufio, este se iba regenerando rápidamente mientras la bestia se levantaba para otro asalto más -._

_-Enserio discúlpenme chicos, creo que no freí muy bien a esa cosa. -Decía Kige bajando las escaleras -. ¡Pero ahora esta mas hermoso que antes! -Se burlaba... a su manera, el de cabellos grises -._

_-¡Te are pedazos estupido humano! -Gruñía la bestia -._

_-No lo creo, pues ya sabes, como perdiste tu habilidad para ver el futuro, ya me puedo adelantar... -Dijo sonriendo malignamente Kige -. Ahora sabes que mi especialidad son poner trampas._

_Sin que nadie supiera como, desde abajo apareció un Machamp lanzando el bus con gran fuerza sobre la bestia Vufio, esta retrocedió ante el choque del bus con su cuerpo. Kige trono sus dedos y al instante el Machamp se transformo a un Ditto e instantáneamente se convirtió en un Solrock._

_-Espero que les guste el Parasito a la explosión. -Dijo Kige tronando sus dedos nuevamente -._

_-¡Espera, nos dejaras enterrados! -Avise, pero era demasiado tarde -._

_El Pokemon de Kige uso lanzallamas en el bus, causando que el gas en el interior de este estallara generando una gran explosión, pude notar como el cuerpo de Vufio comenzaba a quemarse y casi al mismo tiempo el subterráneo iniciaba a derrumbarse sobre nosotros, Kige realmente nos puso en peligro... ¡Menudo idiota!_

_-¡Kige! -Alcance a decir antes de que las rocas comenzaran a cubrir todo -._

* * *

><p><strong>Lira:<strong>

_-¡No, Jade! -Grite antes de correr hasta el subterráneo el cual comenzaba a derrumbarse, pero pronto Crimson y Adamantium me sostuvieron de los brazos -. ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!_

_-¡Detente Lira, si vas quedaras aplastada entre las rocas! -Advertía Crimson sin soltarme -._

_-¡¿Dejaras que Jade se quede ahí abajo?! -Grite con rabia e impotencia -._

_-¡Entiende niña tonta, el no querría que te pusiéramos en peligro! -Esta vez fue Adamantium quien hablo -._

_-¡Maldición, Jade! -Dije al fin cayendo de rodillas viendo como el subterráneo colapsaba frente a nuestros ojos -._

_Todos quedamos expectantes a lo que paso frente a nosotros, no podíamos siquiera procesar el hecho de que Jade, Maki y Kige no lograron escapar del subterráneo. Desesperada, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, con rabia, rabia conmigo misma por no haber hecho algo para ayudarle._

_-No puedo creer que ya no estén... -Murmuro Adamantium -._

_-¡Esto no esta pasando! -Dije sosteniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos -._

_Un temblor comenzó a estremecer el lugar, pronto, miles de tentáculos aparecieron bajo tierra y pronto, salieron dos garras gigantes desde el suelo. Pronto la cara era visible y luego el torso, era aquella bestia, Vufio. Había vuelto a transformarse, esta vez, sus garras eran mas grandes y su torso considerablemente largo, su cabeza era la de un lobo rabioso con grandes colmillos y ojos completamente rojos. Solo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera, pero lo compensaba con algunos tentáculos saliendo bajo tierra._

_-¡Lira, levanta, debemos irnos de aquí! -Dijo Crimson -._

_-¡No podemos irnos sin ellos! -Dije desesperada -._

_-¡Que vengas! -Dijo tomando del brazo -._

_Pero antes de siquiera seguir corriendo, otro temblor comenzó a sacudir el lugar mientras los parásitos de la cercanía comenzaban a acercarse. Pronto, desde el suelo, se abrió un agujero, de este salio un Excadrill, el cual miro hacia ambos lados antes de salir del agujero, luego una mano humana se pudo ver salir para sujetarse de un borde del agujero para que luego se viera a Maki salir, este se volteo a ayudar a alguien el cual era Jade y por ultimo, salio Kige con la ayuda de su Ariados numero uno mientras miraba a la gran bestia._

**Kige:**

_-¡Maki, hemos llegado justo al inicio de la fiesta! -Dije sonriendo -._

_-¡Te juro que te matare, si no fuera por mi Drillo estaríamos muertos cabeza de algarrobo! -Maki me zarandeaba mientras la bestia gruñía -._

_-¡Ya ya, ahora solo déjamelo a mi que yo me encargo de eliminarlo definitivamente! -Dije sacando unos guantes, estos guantes tenían la mitad de los dedos cortados y un anillo rotatorio en la parte de la muñeca en los cuales habían unos hilos escondidos -. Necesito las katanas de aquella señorita._

_Apunte a Mid._

_-¡¿Que?! ¡Ni de coña no te daré mis hermosas katanas! -Se negaba aquella Mid -._

_-Vamos Mid, dáselas un momento, Kige sabe como derrotarlo. -Pidió Silver -._

_-¡Aaaargh me tienen harta, tomen las cochinas katanas! -Dijo mientras me las lanzaba -. ¡Y que tengan algún rasguño por que tú las pagas! -Dijo dirigiéndose a Silver -._

_-¡Ahora que tengo todo, salgan amiguitos! -Dije mientras liberaba a todos mis Pokemon -._

_Un Zebratrika, otro Ariados junto al que ya tenia, Ditto, Chimeco y Archeops._

_-¡Escuchen chiquitines, haremos la trampa de...! -Dije mientras me volteaba con una sonrisa sádica viendo a la gran bestia -. ¡La crucifixión!_

_Todos los Pokemon asintieron y se fueron a sus posiciones, las cuales eran, Ditto y ambos Ariados en una fila horizontal mientras yo me montaba en Archeops junto con Chimeco y Zebratrika esperando en la retaguardia. _

_-¡Tu SErAs eL pRiMEro! -Decía aquella bestia -. ¡RUGIDO DE LA BESTIA!_

_El estupido monstruo, lanzo de su estúpida boca una estúpida ráfaga de oscuridad que mis Pokemon lograron esquivar estúpidamente fácil, solo para reunirnos otra vez en nuestra posición anterior. _

_-¿Eso es todo? La abuela de Maki puede hacer mejores movimientos. -Dije rascándome el oído -._

_-¡Mi abuela esta muerta imbecil! -Grito Maki -._

_-OH perdón, ya lo sabia. -Dije sonriente -. ¡Acabemos rápido con esto, Ditto, transfórmate en Articuno!_

_Rápidamente, mi Ditto se transformo en aquella ave legendaria, era como si pudiésemos ver al verdadero Articuno. Luego de esto, mis Ariados se movieron a los lados contrarios de cada uno quedando uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda._

_-¡Usen el ataque Atrapa! -Ordene -. Obviamente, mi ataque es original, para que alguien sabelotodo no me corrija._

_-¡Si no te mata la cosa esa te mato yo! -Grito Jade -._

_En fin, mis Ariados lanzaron sus Telarañas a los brazos de aquella cosa, aunque esta se tratara de liberar de estas, mis arácnidos podían pegarse al suelo con sus patas y resistir gran cantidad de fuerza. Por lo que comenzaron a retroceder con la telaraña en sus bocas aun, haciendo que los brazos de Vufio quedaran extendidos._

_-¡¿QuE HAraS?! -Pregunto la bestia con su voz casi in entendible -._

_-¡Veras, mientras mis telarañas te atrapaban, mi Ditto junto con Chimeco preparan...! -Dije apuntando arriba, se podía ver como habían formado dos estacas de hielo gigante, las cuales Chimeco sostenía con sus poderes psíquicos -. ¡Los clavos de tu cruz!_

_En ese momento, Chimeco dejo caer las estacas, haciendo que estas atraviesen los brazos del monstruo, generando un gran gruñido de dolor de esta, una vez estas quedaron clavadas al suelo por la potencia en la que caían, tome las katanas de Mid y las amarre con mis hilos, una estaba amarrada a los hilos de mi mano derecha y otra a los hilos de mi mano izquierda._

_-¡Archeops, vamos al ataque! -Dije mientras este se elevaba a la altura de Chimeco, el cual entro rápidamente en mi chaqueta y comenzamos a caer en picada -._

_Pero los tentáculos nos atacaban ferozmente, por lo que era difícil esquivar los ataques mientras nos acercábamos. Pero como siempre, el maestro de las trampas sabe lo que hace. Así que salte de Archeops cayendo libremente, los tentáculos se fijaron en mi por lo que todos a la vez me persiguieron y justo antes de que me perforaran, Chimeco me tele transporto a encima de la cabeza de Vufio._

_-¡SaL dE eNCimA! -Gritaba -._

_-¡Claro, en un minuto! -Dije mientras sonreía, preparaba las katanas y las clavaba cada una en uno de los ojos de Vufio, esta vez el aullido de dolor fue tan agradable, casi me hizo reír, lo cual en realidad si hice -. ¡Tu hermano murió en mi juicio pero alguien sobrevivió, es hora de enmendarlo, nadie se escapa a mi juicio, veredicto, Silla Eléctrica!_

_Salte de la cabeza de Vufio dejando que los hilos se estiraran y mientras Archeops me recogía, los tentáculos parecían no saber donde atacar, después de todo, el dueño de estos estaba ciego. Cuando me aleje, salte de Archeops y quede frente a Zebratrika, estire aun mas los hilos y puse mis manos en el suelo._

_-¡Has una gran descarga, que salga fuego de todo su ser esta vez! -Ordene a lo que Zebratrika respondió con un relincho antes de poner sus patas sobre los hilos -._

_La electricidad no me dañaría ya que los guantes que llevo aíslan la electricidad. En fin, Zebratrika libero todo su poder através de los hilos los cuales al ser de adamantina conducían mejor la electricidad que la seda especial de Ariados. Mejor aun la energía pasa libremente causando mas daño hacia Vufio._

_Al tener las katanas clavadas en los ojos, la energía entraba directamente a la cabeza, pasaba por su cerebro probablemente friendo sus sesos hasta más no poder. Estuve así mas o menos un minuto en que el cuerpo de Vufio se revolvía violentamente hasta que Zebratrika se quedo sin energía y ceso. La cabeza de Vufio quedo levantada en el aire, algo tiritante hasta que por fin se desplomo inerte, ¿Como se que murió? Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire._

_-¡Eso...fue...increíble...macabro, pero increíble! -Dijo Crimson -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Kige siempre se pasa cuando quiere enfrentarse a alguien, definitivamente le va el nombre del "Demonio de cabellos grises" de la casa Douraji._

_-¡Aunque no me gusto tu método...! -Dije al principio enojado para luego sonreír con alivio -. No discuto los resultados._

_-¡Wow y yo que solo pensaba que era un psicópata mas! -Dijo Mid -._

_-¡Lo que me recuerda! -Corrí hasta donde desaparecía el cuerpo de Vufio, en el centro estaban las Botas Lunares y el Guante de Arceus tirados en el suelo una vez Vufio termino de desvanecerse, estos pareciesen haber perdido el brillo que les caracterizaba pero al desaparecer el ultimo trozo de Vufio, estos volvieron a brillar como antes -. Los tenemos._

_Tome la bolsa de Adamantina y con cuidado los deposite en ella. Luego me voltee hacia los demás para proseguir nuestro camino, les enseñe lo que teníamos ya solo faltaba la Mascara de Ámbar para tener la mayoría de los objetos._

_-Solo nos quedan tres objetos. -Dije guardando la bolsa dentro de mi mochila -._

_-¿Tres? Pero si solo falta la Mascara Ámbar. -Dijo Lira -._

_-¿No lo has notado cierto? -Pregunte -._

_-Veras Lira, los hijos de Zalg usan el poder de los objetos para mantenerse con su poder. -Explicaba Maki -._

_-Una vez estos mueren o pierden la voluntad de luchar, los objetos recuperan su brillo original. -Seguía Silver -._

_-Pero aquí voy con mi punto, los hijos de Zalg deben ser siete. -Termine yo -._

_-No entiendo, ¿Como sabes que son siete si solo hay cinco objetos de Arceus? -Pregunto Lira curiosa -._

_-Pues son siete ya que cada uno corresponde a los pecados capitales, lujuria, envidia, pereza, gula, ira, orgullo y la codicia. -Explicaba enumerando con mis dedos -. Y tienes razón, solo hay cinco objetos los cuales yo me encargue de recolectar por mi mismo. -No quiero recordar esa noche en pueblo Paleta -. Pero hay dos que no estamos contando._

_-La Llave Oscura y la Antorcha Blanca, estos dos deben de estar con dos hijos de Zalg. -Dijo finalmente Maki -._

_-Así que era eso. -Decía Lira al fin logrando entender -._

_-Perdonen pero deberíamos irnos, los parásitos vienen hacia aquí. -Dijo Silver -._

_-¡Je jeje, no se preocupen tengo todo bajo control! -Dijo Lira -._

_-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunte -._

_Una gran cantidad de parásitos se dirigían hacia nosotros, estos parecían molestos por la batalla contra uno de los suyos. Pero apenas pisaron un cierto terreno, el suelo desapareció hundiéndose y cayendo en un gran agujero bajo tierra quedando atrapados._

_-¡¿Pero que demonios fue eso?! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-¡Si, logre imitar a Kige! -Dijo Lira mientras su Digglet, Ludo, aparecía al lado de ella -._

_-Ella... imito a Kige... -Dijo Maki mirándola -. Jade, que ni se le ocurra imitar a Kige muchas veces, si la amas ¡NO LA DEJES!_

_-¡Pero que cosas, esta chica ya me cayo bien! -Kige se abrazo a Lira por el hombro como si fueran amigos de toda la vida para luego comenzar a reír -._

_-Parece que han estado muy ocupados. -Dijo una voz -._

_De los árboles aparecieron varios soldados del Team Rocket, los cuales se acercaron en filas dirigidas por Sird y Deborah. Estas dos parecían estar cooperando muy bien para poder sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo._

_-Señor Silver, es un gusto que aun este con vida. -Dijo Sird -._

_-Gracias Sird, me alegro de verte también. -Respondió el pelirrojo -. Deborah..._

_-¿Si? -Pregunto la madre de Silver -._

_-Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte. -Silver apunto a una joven, la joven estaba detrás de todo el grupo no dejándola ver, esta era Thesea quien al ver a su madre de inmediato, tiro todas las cosas que llevaba encima y corrió hasta ella -._

_-¡¿Thesea?! -Exclamo Deborah no creyéndolo -._

_Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, me sentía relajado de no tener la muerte de Thesea sobre mis hombros, Deborah sonreía tranquilamente mientras Thesea tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¡¿Como?! -Pregunto sorprendida Deborah -._

_-¡Es una larga historia! -Dijo emocionada su hija -._

_Ese día, supongo que lo recordare ese día para siempre, pero lo mejor de todo era que ya estábamos avanzando en nuestro cometido, solo necesitábamos tres objetos más y tendríamos la posibilidad de derrotar a Zalg, acabar con su tiranía y devolver a Kanto su estado normal. La nube de oscuridad ya esta alcanzando a Johto, por ende, mas regiones se verán afectadas si no acabo con Zalg antes de que el acabe con todos._


	25. Explosion de Codicia

**Aviso: los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen y Mid tampoco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Señoras y señores informo que este es el penultimo capitulo asi que les dare los comentarios a cada uno de ustedes.<br>**

**Aedo-chan fea: Kige mucho protagonismo? Por lo menos no es como tu Mid que nota todo lo extraño que hace Squall, ya faltara poco para que sepa lo que comera y cuando lo hara XD pero enserio, le pones drama, Kige no hizo mucho durante todo el fic y lo criticas de que tuvo protagonismo en una pelea :D si esa es la definicion de protagonismo entonces hay que agregarla al diccionario. SIIIII! el autobus solo fue un señuelo para que creyeran que todo seria mas facil muajajajajaaja pero no XD Kige lo machaco.**

**IPromise: Me encanta que te encante el encantador de Kige XD na pero bueno era la idea, ya que Kige es del tipo despreocupadamente peligroso, es como Saitou de Samurai X u otro mas que no conosco el nombre ni la serie XD  
><strong>

**Sarashi: Gracias por comentar XD bienvenido por seacaso obvio que hay que tener a Kige de amigo XD aparte de macabr puede verte el futuro y si le caes bien te salva :D solo si le caes bien, puede que Lira se pase a veces pero nos son la gran cosa ya veras como ayuda en la pelea del final.  
><strong>

**Pokemona: Alfin me alcanzas, lastimas que es este capi otro mas y se acaba pero no se preocupen por que hay continuacion, gracias por leer el fic XD y dejarme reviews con tanto merito PD: no los compares a crepusculo... osea todavia no me dices por que brillan... los vampiros brillan? porque?! que funcion tiene brillar ahorrar luz? no lo se XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXV: Explosión de Codicia.<strong>

Habíamos logrado llegar victoriosos a ciudad Vermilion, con la ayuda de lo que quedaba del Team Rocket logramos localizar a Crystal, Gold y Emerald. Estos estaban ocultos en las instalaciones del gimnasio de ciudad Vermilion junto con el Lieutenant Surge, aunque la bienvenida no fue lo que esperábamos, este estaba tan enojado con Jade que no pudo hacer mas que explotar de rabia al verlo entrar, después de todo algunos de sus mas fieles hombres que se encontraban en el Team Rocket fueron asesinados por los parásitos.

-Y aquí estamos... -Dije susurrando para mi misma -.

-¡Surge, esta pelea no tiene sentido ahora mismo, Slash, Defensa Férrea! -Grito Jade mientras Slash se estaba cubriendo de un Puño Trueno -.

-¡Claro que me calmare, apenas tenga tu cuello entre mis manos! -Gritaba lleno en cólera el Lieutenant Surge -. ¡Electabuzz, lanza un Electro Cañón!

-¡Escúchame de una vez, puedo arreglar todo esto, pero debo mantenerme vivo hasta ese momento! -Rebatía Jade -. ¡No seas necio! ¡Slash, Defensa Férrea!

Jade había estado defendiendo durante toda la batalla mientras que el Lieutenant Surge ha estado atacando ferozmente. Supongo que Jade en serio no quiere armar batallas a menos que sean necesarias.

El Electro Cañón impacto de lleno contra la coraza de Slash debilitándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Solo estaba tratando de que Surge le hiciera caso, pero no creo que fuera tan fácil de convencer aquella maquina de guerra.

-¡Ja, perdiste muchacho, tu antigua victoria no fue mas que pura cuestión de suerte! -Dijo mientras Jade caía de rodillas -.

-¿Suerte?... -Jade tenia la mirada en el suelo -. No seas ridículo...

Levanto la cabeza con su ojo derecho envuelto en oscuridad. Algo no andaba bien, su cara era más oscura, la cara de todos nosotros era de sorpresa e intriga. El joven se levanto pero antes de siquiera hacer algún movimiento, un encapuchado se lanzo a Jade por detrás, Jade se dejo atrapar y como todos sabíamos de su plan, nadie debía moverse.

-¡Jade! -Grito Lira quien no sabia si apegarse al plan -.

-Estas arrestado Jade. -El encapuchado se revelo como Green -. Por el delito de terrorismo contra la región y múltiples intentos de asesinato.

-... -Jade nos miro a todos y nosotros a el como una señal de que debíamos seguir el maldito plan -.

La cosa era bien simple, Kige nos advirtió de que Lieutenant Surge busca venganza, Jade decidió crear un plan en base a esto, así que según el se dejaría atrapar por Surge logrando convencerlo en el proceso y por ultimo recuperar a mas integrantes de los Pokedex Holders.

-No puedo creer que ustedes estén viajando con este tipo. -Dijo Green amarrando a Jade -.

-Es que necesitamos reunir a todos. -Se justifico Crimson -. Y el podría ayudarme con mi memoria. -Crimson fingiría no saber nada, ni siquiera lo ya recordado.

-En fin, Jade vendrá con nosotros a Azafrán en la Caravana Relámpago. -Dijo Surge -. Están invitados por si quieren un aventón.

El plan estaba resultando justo como lo previo Jade y Kige, mientras Silver se adelantaba con el Team Rocket, Deborah, Sird y Thesea, nosotros debíamos tener mas aliados. Por lo que si de aliados se trataba, debíamos conseguir a Surge como uno, uno poderoso.

-Supongo que estaría bien si nos acerca por ahí. -Contesto Kanadei -.

-Bien, entonces vengan a comer mientras Green se lleva a esta peste al sótano mientras lo movemos a la jaula de la Caravana Relámpago. -Dijo Lieutenant Surge -. Green si me haces el favor de sacar a este traidor de aquí.

-Será todo un placer. -Dijo Green levantando a Jade del suelo y amarrado para luego llevárselo -.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-Espero te apegues al plan. -Susurre a Green -._

_-Guarda silencio, solo lo hago para que puedas curar a Blue. -Dijo Green -._

_-Solo dime donde la tienen, si Maki y yo estamos juntos podremos sanarla. -Dije volteándome a ver a Green -._

_-¿Por que aun tienes tu ojo asi? -Pregunto -._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Tu ojo, aun esta negro... -Dijo un poco... ¿Incomodo? -._

_-No puede ser, pensé que lo había desactivado. -Dije cerrándolo, concentrándome y para luego abrirlo -. ¿Ahora?_

_-Ahora se esta deshaciendo lo negro. -Aviso mientras me empujaba -._

_Y la segunda fase del plan seguía, resulta que el Lieutenant Surge tenia prisionera a una infectada Blue, la cual a medida que transcurría el tiempo corría el riesgo de terminar como Crimson, podría enloquecer en cualquier momento pero Surge no quiso escuchar a Green, así que cuando entrábamos a ciudad Vermilion, Green nos intercepto y luego de una charla, aquí estamos._

_-Aquí es, déjame abrir la puerta y luego te desato. -Dijo sacando unas llaves -._

_-No es necesario. -Saque mis manos desde detrás de mi espalda al mismo tiempo que la cuerda que ataba mis manos -. Sabia que los entrenamientos de castigo servirían algún día. -Dije mientras me masajeaba las muñecas -._

_-Como quieras..._

_Green abrió la puerta lentamente, la luz era escasa en la habitación por lo que no podía ver hasta que la puerta no se abriese toda. Cuando Green termino de abrirla, vimos a una joven con su cara escondida entre sus piernas, Green decidió pronunciar suavemente su voz._

_-Blue... -Dijo en un susurro lo que alerto a la joven, la cual en un minuto se levanto, corrió y se lanzo a Green, intente detenerla pero cuando ya me di cuenta Green se encontraba en el suelo con Blue encima._

_-¡Green! -Dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven -. ¡Es horrible estar ahí dentro, no quiero estar ahí sola!_

_-¿Que le sucedió? -Pregunte -._

_-Cuando Blue era pequeña, fue secuestrada por Mascara de Hielo, supongo que estar cautiva despertó viejos recuerdos. -Decía Green mientras se sentaba en el suelo teniendo el rostro de Blue en su pecho -. Esta todo bien, te ayudaremos._

_Escuche un ruido a la lejanía, por lo que decidimos entrar en la habitación y cerrar con llave, eran dos soldados de Surge quienes paseaban por ahí. _

_Blue aun estaba abrazada a Green como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo para tener la excusa perfecta de hacerlo, estar aferrada al chico de ojos verdes mientras ella sonreía entre lágrimas por tener ese mágico momento. Luego de unos minutos cayo dormida, Green me dijo que era hora de ver lo que yo podía hacer con esa infección._

_Por fuera, los detalles del estado de Blue eran los siguientes, sus ojos presentaban un color rojo en sus pupilas pero el blanco se mantenía, un incremento preocupante de manchas negras en su cuerpo, algunas desde detrás de sus oído derecho hasta la mejilla derecha, una grande en el brazo derecho y algunas por su pierna izquierda. Active mi ojo nuevamente para ver el nivel de la infección, al parecer el virus estaba afectando la mayoría de su cuerpo pero por lo que veía, Blue podría ser parcialmente compatible con el virus Zalg._

_-Te ordeno que retrocedas. -Dije mientras las manchas negras comenzaban a desaparecer -._

_-¿Crees que se recupere? -Pregunto Green -._

_-Ella esta bien, ahora vas tú. -Dije mientras miraba a su pecho cubierto por su chaqueta -._

_-¡¿Como es que...?!_

_-Green, has estado infectado y esta avanzando lentamente. -Dijo sin desactivar mi Ojo de Zalg -. Te ordeno que retrocedas._

_Green dijo sentir un alivio en su pecho, luego de revisarse afirmo ver como las manchas desaparecían de su cuerpo. Blue permanecía dormida placidamente en el regazo de Green, me preocupaba el tiempo que habíamos gastado aquí, si no nos movíamos podrían descubrirnos._

_-Green, ¿Cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Blue? -Pregunte curioso mientras el tiempo transcurría -._

_-No lo se realmente, es ruidosa, le gusta fastidiarme, no me deja en paz, pero realmente desearía no verla así. -Green decía seriamente mientras la miraba y recorría su rostro con la mirada -. Supongo que debe gustarme._

_-Ya veo. -Dije apoyado en la pared -._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Golpearon a la puerta -._

_-¡Rápido, déjame ponerte las cuerdas! -Dijo Green pero no encontraba la cuerda con la que me amarro hasta que me vio -._

_-Yo me encargo. -Dije con mis manos amarradas como por arte de magia -. Ahora golpéame._

_-¿Que?_

_-¿Quieres tener una coartada para estar aquí? ¡Solo hazlo! -Dije en voz baja -._

_Green se acerco a mi y comenzó a golpearme, golpes algunos leves y otros fuertes. Hasta que por fin Green dejo de golpearme y yo me lance al suelo, Green luego abrió la puerta y el soldado del Lieutenant Surge entendió el porque el estaba ahí._

_-¡Oye tu! ¿El no debería estar en el sótano? -Pregunto el soldado -._

_-Ya me vale, solo quería desquitarme, si quieres llevarlo tu pues, adelante. -Dijo antes de irse -._

_-Escúchame prisionero, te dejare aquí mientras preparamos todo para moverte a la Caravana Relámpago. -Sin más, el soldado se fue -._

_-Esto fue demasiado fácil... -Dije recostándome en la pared -._

_-¿Uh...? -Escuche a Blue despertar -. ¿Donde estas Green? -Se pregunto -._

_-Se fue hace un rato._

_-¡Wuaaah! -Grito la joven Blue -. ¡¿Quien demonios eres?! -Al estar oscuro no puede verme -._

_-No te asustes, solo soy Jade. -Dije calmadamente -._

_-¡Peor aun, Aaaaaaah! -Gritaba Blue -._

_-¡Cállate o arruinaras el plan de Green!_

_-¡¿De Green?! -Se tranquilizo -._

_Pase a lo menos una hora explicándole el asunto, de porque lo de Zalg, todo lo que esta pasando y su infección con el virus Zalg. Lo bueno es que después se tranquilizo y pudimos evitar tener mas problemas, el Lieutenant Surge estaba alerta y si tengo la razón, y la tengo, Surge tomara todos de rehenes para poder atraparme, cuando me haya escapado, por eso necesito a Green dentro del equipo de Surge junto a Blue que será mi as bajo la manga._

* * *

><p><strong>Kanadei:<strong>

_-Jade solo busca las maneras más difíciles de hacer las cosas. -Replico Mid a Lira -._

_-Pero terminan funcionando, ¿No? -Rebatió Lira a Mid -._

_-Chicas... -Las llame pero me ignoraron -._

_-¡Tu novio nos pone en peligro cada vez que puede! -Decía Mid -._

_-¡Pues no veo a tu novio haciendo algo productivo! -Decía Lira -._

_-Chicas..._

_-¡Di que Silver es mi novio de nuevo y te parto la cara! -Gruñía Mid -._

_-¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? ¡No mencione a Silver pero a que te pica besarlo! -Se burlaba Lira -._

_-Esto empeora en vez de mejorar... -Dije negando con la cabeza -. Chicas..._

_-¡¿QUE?! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo -._

_Me espante un poco con el grito de ambas fieras, pero luego recupere la compostura._

_-¡¿Podrían calmarse?! -Les grite perdiendo lo que me quedaba de compostura ón *COF COF* pero en serio, si queremos que todo salga como lo planeado, debemos mantenernos frescos._

_-Supongo que tienes razón, perdón. -Se disculpo Lira -._

_-En unos minutos la Caravana estará lista, así que será mejor recordar nuestro plan. -Avise cuando un soldado de Surge se acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca -._

_-Muchachos, ya esta lista la Caravana Relámpago, llegaremos a Azafrán en poco tiempo. -Dijo antes de irse -._

_-Será mejor irnos. -Dije mientras acomodaba mi sombrero y caminaba a la Caravana Relámpago -._

* * *

><p><strong>Maki:<strong>

_-Kige, ya comenzaran a moverse. -Dije mientras veíamos todo escondidos en una azotea de la cercanía, estaban saliendo del gimnasio preparando los últimos ajustes -._

_-Entonces tu hermano debe estar ahí dentro. -Apunto a una gran jaula donde se podía ver a Jade sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas -._

_-Si Jade tiene razón, el próximo hijo de Zalg se encuentra cerca, ¿Quien será ahora? -Me preguntaba -._

_-Quedan Codicia, Ira y Orgullo. -Enumeraba Kige, extrañamente se encontraba tranquilo -._

_-¿Te sucede algo? -Pregunte -._

_-El futuro no pinta nada bueno... todos estos futuros posibles son tan... -Decía con un casi imperceptible deje de preocupación -._

_-Entonces... ¿Estas bien?_

_-Escucha, los hilos del tiempo como yo los veo son algo así. -Kige puso tres hilos en el suelo de forma horizontal -. Cuando hay muchos futuros los veo de una forma mas o menos así, aparecen en mi mente las imágenes pero cuando aparece el mas probable, el hilo brilla, no literalmente pero en mi mente es así, pero ahora, los hilos es oscurecen... Maki esto quiere decir que talvez no tenga un futuro que leer._

_-¿Vas a morir? -Pregunte curioso -._

_-No lo creo, quizá Zalg termine su técnica antes de tiempo... solo nos quedan dos días. -Dijo poniéndose sus guantes especiales -. ¡Bueno basta de serialismo, ya se mueven!_

_Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar de la azotea para continuar con la siguiente fase del plan, la verdad es que Kige pocas veces se ponía serio y no era nada bueno._

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson:<strong>

_Subimos todos a bordo de la gran Caravana Relámpago, este era una maquina hecha especialmente para guerras, era una nave terrestre la cual era la mitad de grande que el S.S. Anne, por lo que la cubierta era bastante grande, las armas con la que contaba se veían bastante prominentes y la velocidad con la que avanzaba era impresionante._

_Los muchachos se preguntaban si el plan resultaría, pero debíamos tener fe, si Jade planeo esto era por que resultaría. Maki y Kige estaban en sus posiciones, Green ya sabía lo que debía hacer, permanecer quieto hasta que pase lo que debe suceder._

_-Estoy algo cansada. -Dijo Ada mientras se estiraba -._

_-Te ves preciosa. -Le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura -._

_-N-no digas eso, me sonrojo... -Y así fue, las mejillas de Ada se enrojecieron un poco para luego mirarme fijamente -. ¿Has recordado más?_

_-Si, ya casi todo, me alegra haber podido recordarte. -Me acerque y uní mis labios con los de ella, estuvimos así hasta que nos separamos por la necesidad de tomar aire -._

_-Ya casi estamos en el punto que Jade nos menciono. -Me aviso Adamantium -._

_-De acuerdo, estemos alertas._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_Suspire una ultima vez mientras estaba reposada en la barandilla, el aire chocaba con mi rostro revolviendo algunos mechones de mi cabello, mi mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje. Decidí agitar la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para deshacerme de mis pensamientos por un momento y tranquilamente dije:_

_-¡¿Por que demonios tengo este tipo de pensamientos?! -Grite mientras me revolvía el cabello -._

_-¿Que te sucede chica espía? -Era Gold quien fue atraído por mi grito -._

_-¡Nada que te interese y no es por Silver ni nada por el estilo! -Dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice -._

_-¡Así que te gusta Silver! -Apunto con su dedo -._

_-¡¿Que, como se te pasa por tu cabeza tal cosa?! -Lo tome por la ropa y comencé a agitarlo brutalmente -. _

_-¡Solo tengo que ver tu cara y el hecho de que no paras de hablar de Silver! -Decía mientras era agitado -._

_-¡Eres un! -Decidí soltar a Silver y empujarlo a un lado -. Además si me gustase, ¡Lo cual no es cierto!, ¿Por que debería decírselo? Digo solo en el caso, por supuesto._

_-Veras, conozco a Silver desde hace mucho tiempo, no se lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos durante el tiempo en que no estuve, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que ese chico solo deja cerca a las personas en quien el confía. -Decia Gold mirando al cielo -. Escucha, Silver es un buen partido, creo que deberías decírselo... solo en el caso. -Dijo sonriendo -._

_-Gracias Gold, supongo que eso me servirá... solo en el caso. -Le dije rodando mis ojos al infinito -._

_-Claaaaaro... Bueno, iré a ver como se encuentra Crystal. -Sin nada más que decir, se fue -._

_¿Seria lo correcto? Admitir esta presión que siento adentro, no se, no se que es lo que me causa que ese pretencioso me tenga así, es un tonto, arrogante, pretencioso, su cabello es rojizo como la sangre y liso como la seda y esos ojos plateados que brillan como diamantes a la luz del sol, sin dejar de mencionar su gran físico..._

_-¡Dios, no puedo ser tan pervertida! -Dije para mis adentros -. Bien, cálmate Mid, solo es un pequeño desliz, solo tengo que intentar algo y probare todo..._

-Surge, detén la Caravana Relámpago, aquí es el punto de reunión con el Team Rocket. -Avise al Lieutenant Surge -.

-¡Detengan la maquina! -Ordeno el líder de gimnasio -.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, Silver debería estar por aquí... -Dije pensativa -.

-¿No crees que aquí esta muy silencioso? -Aviso Crimson -.

-Si, tienes...

Una gran explosión me saco de mis pensamientos, unos cuantos metros más lejos de la Caravana, una explosión tomo lugar generando algunas llamas quemando poco a poco el bosque. Luego de esta, dos más tuvieron lugar.

-¡¿Que demonios significa esto?! -Dijo Surge tomando sus Pokeballs -.

-¡Debe ser un hijo de Zalg! -Avise mientras saltaba por la ventana y me deslizaba a la cubierta -.

Cuando llegue a la cubierta, me di cuenta que ya todos estaban ahí. Las explosiones continuaban dejando un paso de destrucción a cada segundo que pasaba, gritos se escuchaban pidiendo ayuda y clemencia pero eran rápidamente ahogados por las explosiones. Mire a mi alrededor y los soldados de Lieutenant Surge estaban aterrorizados, no tenían el valor de entrar en acción.

-¡Silver debe estar ahí en medio! -Dijo Gold antes de saltar desde la caravana -.

-¡Green, avísale a Jade, nosotros nos adelantaremos! -Dije a lo que Green asintió y se fue dentro de la Caravana Relámpago -. ¡Mid, Kanadei, Lira, Vamos! ¡Pearl, Diamond, ayuden a Platinum con el plan de Maki y Kige y encárguense de Valeria, no queremos que el hermano la encuentre!

-¡Si! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo -.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver:<strong>

_-¡Demonios, Weavile, Ventisca! -Ordene a lo que mi Pokemon obedecio -._

_-Esta es la novena vez que utilizas ese ataque, Pantalla Inversa. -Aquel tipo, con barba de candado y peinado hacia atrás creo un agujero negro el cual se trago mi ataque -. ¡Toma el poder invertido! -Luego abrió otro del cual salio una gran cantidad de fuego el cual esquive junto con Weavile -._

_-Eso estuvo cerca. -Dije notando una hilera de sangre cayendo desde mi frente, recorriendo mi ojo derecho para caer por mi mejilla -._

_-¡Hermano, no podemos contra el! -Dijo Thesea malherida siendo sostenida por Deborah mientras Sird organizaba la retirada -. ¡Hay que irse!_

_-¡Aun no, el tiene un accesorio, debo quitárselo! -Dije sacando otra Pokeball -. ¡Entei, sal y ayúdame!_

_Es cierto, tenía la Pokeball de Entei pero esta no se abría, no sabía por que, pero ahora cuando toque su Pokeball, esta tenía un calor calido y amable. Por lo que lance la Pokeball de Entei dejándolo libre._

_-Así que quieres luchar contra mí usando al poderoso Entei. -Dijo el hombre -. Entonces te demostrare lo que Viral de Codicia puede hacer._

_El cuerpo de Viral era tapado por una gran capa que el llevaba, solo revelaba sus brazos cuando hacia su ataque de Pantalla Inversa. Pero ahora decidió quitarse la capa, revelando que todo su cuerpo tenía miles de mangos de espadas y katanas estaban fundidas a su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta sus piernas._

_-Mi habilidad me permite crear agujeros negros los cuales invierten el elemento que absorben, pero también tengo la habilidad de traer espadas de otra dimensión, las cuales están alojadas en mi cuerpo. -Explicaba mientras tomaba una de su brazo derecho -. Esta katana se llama Flamberge, esta posee todo el poder del fuego._

_De inmediato, la espada se envolvió en llamas quedando al rojo vivo, las llamas que esta espada causaba hacían retroceder inclusive al perro legendario Entei, el cual estaba en posición de guardia._

_-¡Es... una interesante habilidad! -Dije mientras liberaba a Felarigart -. ¡Felarigart, usa Hidro Cañón!_

_Felarigart lanzo un potente chorro de agua a presión hacia Viral, el cual se defendió con su Flamberge, pero el ataque no dio resultado. Flamberge logro vaporizar toda el agua que hacia el iba._

_-¡Imposible! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-Claro que es posible, ahora mira esta. -Con su mano libre saco una que se encontraba en su rodilla izquierda, esta era una espada de un filo negro como la noche -. Esta se llama Kuroi Okami, una espada con el poder del fuego negro, un fuego mata instantáneamente._

_-¡Thesea, vete de aquí ahora! -Grite a mi hermana -._

_-¡No me iré! -Dijo con decisión -._

_-¡Muere, Colmillo Negro! -Dijo batiendo su espada negra lanzando un fuego en forma de lobo con sus fauces abiertas -._

_-¡Ataro, saca a Silver de ahí! -Un Ambipom apareció de la nada el cual me saco de la zona en la que el fuego negro impacto, en la zona donde choco quedo una gran llama de fuego negro -. ¡Al fin salve tu trasero!_

_-¡Gold! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-¡Y no vengo solo! -Dijo el chico de ojos dorados -._

_No tardo en aparecer Crystal desde los árboles la cual con gran destreza pateo una Pokeball liberando a un Hitmonchan el cual golpeo duramente a Viral, este cayó al suelo unos metros más lejos._

_-Eso fue interesante. -Dijo mientras se levantaba -. ¡Enfrenten el poder de otra dimensión, Zona X!_

_Un gran agujero apareció frente a nosotros el cual comenzó a succionar todo a su paso, nosotros estábamos siendo arrastrados por el ataque de Viral. No podíamos permitirnos perder así..._

_-¡Entei, usa Lanzallamas a Viral! -Ordene a lo que Entei obedeció -._

_-¡Pantalla Inversa! -Viral abrió un agujero más pequeño por el cual entro el fuego y luego se abrió otro lanzando una Ventisca -._

_-¡Eso nos congelara! -Advirtió Gold -._

_De pronto, la Ventisca se envolvió en un aura púrpura y luego se devolvió a Viral, el ataque impacto a Viral mientras nosotros logramos salir de la atracción de aquel agujero negro. Desde los árboles saltaron Maki y Kige quien tenía un Chimeco en su hombro, aquel Pokemon debió desviar el ataque, luego ambos se voltearon a vernos._

_-Así que si apareció, Zalg y sus planes son tan obvios. -Dijo Maki -. _

_-¡Verán el poder de mi espada Kuroi Okami, Fuego de Lobo! -Viral blandió su espada lanzando una ola de fuego negro -._

_-¡Chin-chi, Hidro Bomba! -Dijo Maki mientras liberaba a su Pokemon el cual ataco instantáneamente después de salir de su Pokeball -. _

_El fuego no retrocedía con la gran bomba de agua por lo que Maki esquivo el ataque junto con su Pokemon._

_-¿Listo? -Pregunto a Kige -._

_-Si, siempre. -Dijo Kige mientras tronaba sus dedos -._

_De la nada, los brazos de Viral comenzaron a estirarse hacia los lados por algo aparentemente invisible, pero no lo era, eran los casi imperceptibles hilos finos de sus Ariados. _

_-¡Wow, cada hijo de Zalg es mas estupido que el otro! -Se burlaba Kige -. ¡Ahora muerte de una vez!_

_Un profundo agujero se abrió a causa del Excavar del Ditto transformado en Dugtrio, los hilos se cortaron dejando caer a Viral dentro del profundo agujero, para rematar, su Archeops apareció y uso el ataque Avalancha dejándolo enterrado bajo las rocas._

_-Eso fue pan comido. -Dijo Kige -._

_-¡Aun no, tengo que rematarle! -Maki libero a Kurama -. ¡Lanzallamas en el agujero!_

_El fuego que lanzo Kurama se deslizo por las rocas generando una gran hoguera dentro del agujero. Maki se veía preocupado, en el fondo él sabia que aquel monstruo estaba vivo aun, hasta yo lo sabía._

_-Son persistentes. -Se escucho una voz detrás -._

_Viral estaba parado frente a un agujero negro, al parecer se telé transporto por el para poder escapar al ataque de Kige._

_-¿Quien atacara ahora? -Pregunto -._

_-¡Scizor! -Se escucho cerca la voz de Green -._

_-¡Slash! -Era la voz de Jade -._

_-¡Doble Tijera X! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo -._

_Dos estelas rojas viajaron desde la profundidad de los árboles hasta llegar a impactar con Viral el cual fue enviado a volar mas lejos. Green y Jade aparecieron en la escena junto con Crimson, Adamantium, Kanadei y Lira._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_-¡Acabemos con esto rápido! -Dije impaciente -._

_-Jade Douraji... -Viral se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Estaba esperándote._

_-Así que esperabas a tu verdugo. -Dije arrogante mientras elegía a quien sacar de mi equipo para pelear -._

_-Has caído en mi trampa... ¡Jajajajajaja! -Reía Viral sin control -._

_-¡¿Que?! -Al instante me vi rodeado por 5 katanas -._

_-Estas son Raijin, la espada del trueno. -Una de las espadas me atravesó haciéndome gritar de dolor -. Vamos, sabes que no puedes morir aun, ahora viene Zangetsu, la espada lunar. -Otra se clavo en mi pecho -._

_-¡Aaaaaagh! -Dije ahogándome en mi sangre -._

_-¡Jade! -Grito Lira -._

_-¡Que no se acerque, yo puedo solo! -Grite con dolor a lo que Crimson y Adamantium asintieron mientras no dejaban que Lira se interpusiera -._

_-¡Ahora sigue Shiroi Kaze, la espada del viento blanco. -Otra mas se clavo en mi pecho, tener tres espadas era insoportable -._

_-¡¿Que planeas?! -Dije cayendo de rodillas -. ¡Sabes que con esto no puedo morir!_

_-¡Muramasa, la espada demoníaca y Matamune la espada sin filo! -Estas fueron las ultimas en clavarse en mi cuerpo, mire a la cara sonriente de Viral -. ¡Se que no te puedo matar, pero ya veras que esto te dolerá mas, are que tu semilla se vuelva loca!_

_-¡¿Que?! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-¡Ahora espadas, inyecten la energía oscura!_

_Pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir la energía de Zalg fluyendo por mis venas, me resistía para que la infección no me afectara pero si me mantenía mucho tiempo así yo..._

_-¡Ahora Pearl! -Grito Diamond -._

_-¡De acuerdo Diamond! -Dijo Pearl -._

_De pronto un Mamotswine y un Bastiodon aparecieron desde los árboles y aplastaron a Viral entre ambos, esto produjo que las espadas desaparecieran de mi cuerpo logrando liberarme de la prisión, las heridas casi instantáneamente dejaron de sangrar y ya no me costaba respirar._

_-Es una fortuna que tuviera la semilla... -Dije para mi mismo -. ¡Platinum, lánzalo ahora!_

_Platinum apareció desde encima de los árboles y asintió, esta libero a su Empoleon y..._

_-¡Hidro Cañón! -Empoleon disparo un chorro de agua a gran presión logrando lanzar muy lejos a Viral -._

_-¡Jade! ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Lira -._

_-¡Si, pero ahora debemos terminar con el! -Dije decidido -._

_Un gran as de energía aprecio donde Viral había caído, seguido de una gran explosión de energía que nos estremeció._

_-No quería sacar esta espada ya que esta es la que simboliza mi corazón así que si algo llega a sucederle, yo desapareceré. -Dijo honesto -. Esta es la Masamune._

_Una espada con un filo algo curvado, un mango dorado y al principio del mango colgaba una tela de color plateado. Viral se puso en pose de ataque, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento._

_-Maki, usemos el ojo de Zalg. -Avise -._

_-De acuerdo. -Respondió -._

_Pero nada mas activar mi ojo algo ocurrió, mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi cabeza me dolía, era como si miles de agujas me atravesaran la cabeza una y otra vez, que mi cuerpo era retorcido hasta mas no poder y que mis ojos ardían como si estuvieran llenos de fuego. Pronto el dolor ceso y volví a recuperar mi cuerpo, pero la mirada de los demás decía que algo no andaba bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson:<strong>

_-¡J-jade! -Dije sorprendido -._

_-¡¿Que les pasa?! -Pregunto -._

_Sus ojos... ambos ojos se habían ennegrecido, la mejilla derecha tenia una gran mancha que recorría hasta la frente y cubriendo por debajo de los parpados, en su cuello se notaba una mancha negra también._

_-Tus ojos, ¡Los dos ojos son los de Zalg! -Le dije -._

_-¡No puede ser! -Se rasgo su chaquetilla destrozada por las espadas para ver que sus heridas se curaron, pero una gran mancha negra surgió de la parte derecha de su pecho llegando a la mitad, alguna que otra por la parte izquierda del abdomen y una pequeña en la espalda cubriendo algo el hombro izquierdo -. No... No..._

_-¡El efecto de mis espadas funciono! -Dijo Viral -._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade:<strong>

_Mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo estaba... cambiando. Esto significaba que estaba más vulnerable a ser controlado por Zalg... ¡Maldición!_

_-¡Viral! -Dije con ira -. ¡Me las pagaras...TODAS!_

_-¡Ven por mi Douraji! -Dijo lanzándose al ataque con Masamune en mano -._

_-¡Es hora de usarte! -Dije tomando la sexta Pokeball que tenia, una la cual nadie jamás había visto -. ¡Hiro, Hidro Cañón!_

_De mi Pokeball salio un gran Blastoise, este reacciono al instante lanzando un chorro de agua a una presión increíble, la Masamune intento cortar el agua pero fue inútil, solo logro detenerla. Todos tenían una cara de sorprendidos al ver a ese Blastoise._

_-¡Ese...ese es el Squirtle que quedaba en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak! -Dijo Crimson -._

_-¡Así que si te lo llevaste, pensé que lo habías dejado! -Dijo Adamantium -._

_-Lo tome y lo entrene en secreto, debo decirlo este es el Pokemon mas fuerte que tengo. -Dije sin dejar de mirar a Viral mientras liberaba a Lightning -. ¡Y pienso matarte con este Pokemon!_

_-¡Inténtalo Douraji! -Desafiaba Viral -. _

_-¡Lightning, Hiro, Corriente Eléctrica! -Lightning lanzo una gran descarga eléctrica al Hidro Cañón haciendo que este se conducirá hasta Viral -._

_La electricidad comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Viral haciendo que este cediera ante el ataque, Viral luego cayo al suelo y antes de levantarse, Slash ya tenia su tenaza envuelta en electricidad para luego atravesarlo en el pecho con esta._

_-¡I-imposible... aun con Masamune yo...! -Dijo antes de desaparecer -._

_-¡Ugh! -Dije tapando mis ojos -. ¡El virus quiere tomar mi cuerpo!_

_-Déjame ayudarte... -Maki se acerco e intento hacer retroceder la infección, pero no había efecto alguno -. Ya veo... entonces toma. -Maki se rompió un pedazo de su playera para luego ponerlo alrededor de mis ojos... era extraño, tenia mis ojos vendados y aun así, podía ver... -. ¿Mejor?_

_-Si... -Dije mirando a los demás -. Chicos... debemos apresurarnos..._

_-Saben, pudimos habernos Tele transportado con mi Chimeco. -Dijo Kige a lo que todos notamos -._

_-Kige... -Maki lo tomo por las ropas y comenzó a zarandearlo -. ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA NUNCA DICES NADA?!_

_-¡No preguntaste joven Maki! -Decía en un tono burlón -._

_-Kige... llévanos a Azafrán a todos, puedo sentir que Red, Yellow Ruby y Saphire están ahí. -Dije calmadamente -._

_-Tus poderes aumentaron. -Comento Crimson -._

_-Así como mi descontrol. -Dije levantándome -. Vamos, debemos irnos._

_Me acerque al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Viral, ahí se encontraba el famoso Guante de Arceus, la verdad infinita se encontraba ahí. Tome la bolsa de Adamantina y lo deposite en ella, ya solo quedaban dos._

_Paso un rato para explicarle todo a Surge, este se enfado mucho al principio, pero luego de un rato decidió dejarlo. La Caravana Relámpago sirvió de mucha ayuda para llevar nuestras cosas en las cuales estaba mi ropa, por lo que me cambie apenas pude hacerlo. Ya poco estaría todo listo así que nos reunimos en la cubierta. Silver decidió dejar al Team Rocket con Surge, así mismo dejo atrás a Sird, Thesea y Deborah, no sin antes despedirse de sus dos madres y su hermana._

_-Estamos todos, ¿Listo Chimeco? -Pregunto Kige a lo cual su Pokemon asintió alegre -. ¡Teletransportación Azafrán!_

_Fue todo tan espontáneo, todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba en el centro de Azafrán. La ciudad se encontraba en perfecto estado, al parecer esta fue la menos afectada por los parásitos pero aun así no debíamos confiarnos._

_-¡Son ustedes! -Desde un edificio se escuchó la voz de Red, el cual se encontraba junto con la joven Yellow y la pareja de Hoenn -._

_-Me alegro de verlos. -Dijo Green -._

_-¡Yellow, es un alivio! -Dijo Blue -._

_-¡Chicos los extrañe! -Expresaba Emerald -._

_Una vez todos abajo, los chicos les explicaron todo, el por que yo estaba aquí y por que me encontraba así, lo que pasamos, lo que hicimos, lo que debíamos hacer y lo que aun falta. Red y Yellow asintieron de inmediato aunque..._

_-Yo me niego... -Dijo Ruby -. No puedo ayudar a alguien que intento matarnos._

_-No te obligare a nada, pero sabes que si no detenemos a Zalg todo se perderá. -Le dije fríamente -._

_-Ruby, por favor piénsalo, debemos hacer esto. -Dijo Saphire -. Aparte mira, las manchas desaparecieron apenas el se acerco._

_-... Esta bien, te ayudare... -Dijo Ruby -._

_-Una pregunta a todos. -Llame la atención -. ¿Aun conservan a los legendarios que tenían?_

_Todos asintieron._

_-Pero aun nadie lo ha podido liberar a excepción de Silver. -Comento Gold -._

_-Es porque los Legendarios solo salen en casos extremos, como el de ahora, pero a nadie se le ocurrió liberarlo antes con Vufio y Voslo. -Dije algo cascarrabias -. Pero bueno, solo les diré una cosa... mañana será la batalla final... si no derrotamos a Zalg mañana todo terminara._

_Todos asintieron con decisión uniendo sus manos como los de un equipo de futbol, ya que todos tenían sus manos ahí, decidí poner la mía para luego separarlas con un grito de guerra. Zalg... cometí el grave error de subestimarte, pero no pasara otra vez, te derrotare y enmendare todo lo que paso... ¡Lo Prometo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mid:<strong>

_Luego de todo eso, nos quedamos en una gran casa abandonada en la que Red y los demás se refugiaban, la mayoría estaba en el comedor mientras que Silver se encontraba en el balcón del segundo piso, estaba nerviosa por lo que haría pero quiero comprobar lo que pensé. Cuando termine de subir las escaleras ahí estaba, su cabello se batía con el viento y su mirada perdida le daba un toque sexy... ¡Aaaaah demasiado pervertida Mid, tu no eres así!... Pero bueno, al grano._

_-Silver. -Dije sonrojada y decidida -._

_-¿Que quieres?, te dije que para ti estoy..._

_-Si, ocupado, Bla Bla Bla Bla. -Dije moviendo mi mano -. Pero necesito comprobar algo. -Dije quedando frente a el -._

_-¿A si? -Pregunto volteándose hacia mí -. ¿Que seria tan importante?_

_-Solo necesito saberlo de esta forma así que cállate. -Dije antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su chaqueta, atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo -._

_Sus labios tenían un suave sabor a fresas, era extraño pero me entretenía manejar la situación preparada para la rabieta de Silver pero en ves de eso, recibí una contestación en forma de abrazo atrayéndome hacia el desde mi cintura... pero luego de unos segundos nos separamos para recuperar el aire... la cara de Silver era una combinación de muchas cosas las cuales no supe deducir..._

_-Así que... -Dije esperando respuesta de Silver -._


	26. ¡Terminemos esto!

**Aviso: Los Personajes de Pokemon adventures no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Llegamos al final amigos, me gusto mucho escribir esto y ser apoyado (aun mas que en el anterior de Final Fantasy VIII) pero bueno, me siento feliz ya que logre terminar mi segundo fic. asi que sin perder mas tiempo voy a los saludos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IPromise: primero que nada ILY, tu ya sabes XD, segundo, alguien te va a golpear por decir que Mid es pervertida :D su amiga mata gente. No se me dio muy bien el Green X Blue pero lo pulire mas asi que ya veras. Al fin pude poner a Mid besando a Silver, me costo pero bueno, lo logre.<br>**

**Anormal-Snivy: No te preocupes, mientras dejes review no hay problema XD y lo de Oldrivalshipping... no tengo idea, ¿Me explicas? Mid se robo a Silver como la ladrona que es Xd digo, cazarecompensas.**

**SaRashi: Seeee la idea era que todos pensaran eso, pero ya que. Kige jamas se cansa de algo... JAMAS! si Silver es tu personaje favorito, espero no me odies. espero que guste la batalla final, me esforze por escribirlo.**

**Aedo-chan: Eso es! Odiame, me vuelvo mas fuerte asi! y conociendote es imposible no odiar a alguien :D a ti no te gusta nada, trato de que se parescan pero no puedo ya que no es mio, debi pasarte las escenas de Mid para que dieras tus criticas afiladas como cuchillas. Espero te guste el capi y no me odien.**

**Pokemona: No me convence lo de los vampiros ¬/¬ Blue es mona, me encanta su personalidad atrevida. Mid esta tan loca como la dueña :3 y Kanadei pues... es Kanadei. Kige solo es serio cuando se preocupa, espero te guste el capi, no pude subirlo antes por mi trabajo, MUCHO TRABAJO Q~Q**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Para este capitulo final me di la molestia de seleccionar canciones en ciertas escenas, por favor (menos tu Aedo, ya me dijiste todo) traten de por lo menos escuchar algunas, si pueden todas pues perfecto, busquenlas en Youtube exactamente como salen en los puntos en las que las señalo, sobre todo la ultima que me costo encontrarla, eles dejo la lista de las canciones.<br>**

**1-Open your heart - Crush 40**

**2-All hail Shadow - Crush 40**

**3-Meaning of birth - Tales of the Abyss OST**

**4-The Legendary Beast - Final Fantasy VIII OST**

**5-His World -Crush 40 o Zebrahead**

**6-What I'm made of -Crush 40**

**7-Knight of wind -Crush 40**

**8-Libera me from hell -Garhalla**

**9-Live and learn - Crush 40**

**10-The Wilderness of Sadness - ToS Dawn of the new world OST**

**11-I am... all of me -Crush 40**

**12-Pokemon Starting Town Medley - Desconocido**

**Lo mas probable es que la cancion termine antes de leer la parte que deberia completar, si les gusto la cancion ponganla de la mitad y siguen leyendo, pero de todos modos puse donde dejar de escucharlas, estan en orden de aparicion asi que XD sin nada mas que decir, bienvenidos al final de finale:::::**

**ENJOY!:::**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO FINAL: ¡Terminemos esto!<strong>

**Mid:**

-Eres una atrevida. -Dijo Silver sonriendo de medio lado -.

-¡Ja, pero vaya que te gusto seguir mi atrevimiento! -Le dije fanfarrona -.

-Pues ya ves, supongo que podría resultar, una ladrona...

-Caza recompensas. -Le corregí -.

-Una caza recompensas con un millonario líder de una ex organización criminal, ¿No te suena loco? -Decía con gracia -.

En ese momento en que Silver se acercaba para unir nuestros labios, alguien nos interrumpió... y eran todos.

-Vaya vaya, así que si fue el caso. -Se burló Gold -.

-Ya lo sabía, Kanadei me debes cien Pokedollares. -Dijo Lira -.

-Así que perdí la apuesta, vaya. -Kanadei movía su sombrero elegantemente -.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Explicaran lo que pasa aquí? -Pregunto Kige sonriendo -.

-Claro... ¡Que Silver les explique yo me largo!

**Maki:**

Fue casi gracioso como Mid salto del balcón huyendo del grupo que la acorralaba, la cara de Silver era como que se esperaba eso, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca una línea recta mirando como Mid escapaba de nosotros para dejarle el tema al pelirrojo. Luego Silver se volteo con el mismo rostro hacia nosotros.

-Solo nos besamos, no es nada especial. -Dijo Silver volteando su rostro enrojecido como su cabello -.

-¡Demonios, como quisiera que Green me besara! -Dijo Blue a lo que todos la miramos con sorpresa -.

-¿Que dijiste Blue? -Pregunto Green -.

-¡Dije, Demonios como desearía un té helado de Green! -Corrigió la ojiazul -.

Todos mirábamos a Blue quien lo había hecho apropósito, como siempre decidimos irnos, Silver nos acompañó al comedor para poder descansar antes de partir mañana por la tarde. Una vez ahí, las chicas comenzaron a ordenar todo para poder cocinar algo para los demás.

-Aquí falta alguien. -Noto Yellow -. Claro, falta Blue.

**Green:**

Cuando todos bajaban detuve a Blue en el segundo piso, mi expresión era de alguien molesto por sus juegos, ella lo sabía y le gustaba, más me enojaba. Su mirada juguetona delataba que sabía lo que le diría.

-Siempre, siempre haces lo mismo Blue, desde que éramos niños. -Dije cruzado de brazos -.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, solo confundiste mis palabras. -Dijo con su dedo en la mejilla -. Bueno será mejor irme -.

Blue comenzó a caminar para irse del lugar, pero con un rápido movimiento la tome por ambas manos y la apegue a la pared, no dejando que escape, la cara de Blue delataba algo de miedo y agresividad a mi reacción intentando escapar de mi agarre.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Suéltame Green! -Dijo forcejeando -.

-¡Escúchame Blue, siempre me estas fastidiando con eso y creo que llegue a mi limite! -Le dije acercándome con mi ceño aun más fruncido -. ¡Y aun así sigues bromeando sabiendo que quizás cualquiera de nosotros podría morir mañana! ¡¿Que buscas?!

-Yo... -Blue quedo estupefacta ante lo que dije -.

-Pero... en el fondo me alegro de que puedas seguir así... -La solté para terminar cabizbajo -.

Tome su cara con mi mano derecha aun con me ceño fruncido, fue como si fuéramos imanes opuestos que unimos nuestros labios sin mediar consecuencia, Blue había estado muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido últimamente. Ella paso sus manos por mi nuca y yo puse las mías por su cintura, cada vez que nos separábamos volvíamos al mismo ritual una y otra vez. Estuvimos así por cerca de cinco minutos hasta que me separe de ella y nos miramos fijamente.

-Eres un grosero... -Dijo Blue sonrojada -.

-Y tú solo una chica ruidosa... -Le dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

**Thesea:**

Mi hermano se había ido, nosotros estábamos con el Lieutenant Surge preparándonos para ser los refuerzos, ni de broma dejaríamos a mi hermano y a los demás solos. Crow ayudaba con el mantenimiento de la Caravana Relámpago y Sird con mama manejaban a los soldados restantes. Yo me ocupaba de curar a los heridos por la batalla.

El día como siempre con aquel tono rojizo y nublado, últimamente el viento se había paralizado pero aun así el ambiente era de un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos. Deseaba poder cubrirme con algo por que el frío que tenia era demasiado, pero luego sentí una manta en mi espalda la cual hizo que el frío se detuviera.

-Te estas congelando. -Me voltee y vi al rubio de Crow ponerme aquella manta -.

-Gracias Crow... digo Joshua. -Dije cubriéndome con la manta -.

-No hay de que... el ambiente esta algo tenso... -Dijo mirando al cielo -. Pero aun así no dejare que Jade me lleve la delantera.

-Sabes que no puedes ganarle a Jade. -Le dije -.

-Quizá, pero si le gano talvez pueda hacer que salgas conmigo a una cena. -Me dijo guiñándome el ojo -.

-¡Hey, solo tienes que invitarme y listo, no hay que probar nada, humm! -Dije volteando la mirada -.

-Vaya vaya, hasta en el peor de los casos los jóvenes se revelan su amor. -De la nada apareció un hombre alto, con su cabello blanco, ojos rojos y un semblante serio y aterrador, pude ver que en su saco llevaba la insignia Douraji, una mujer lo acompañaba, su cabello era verde claro y sus ojos dorados -.

-¿Quien es usted? -Pregunte curiosa -.

-Busco a Sird, me dijeron que con ella podría hablar. -Dijo ignorándome -.

-¡Oiga no sea maleducado! -Dije pero con una sola mirada de aquel hombre quede petrificada -.

-No te pongas en mi camino mocosa. -Dijo barriendo el lugar con la mirada -. ¿Donde esta esa tal Sird?

-Soy yo. -La mujer de cabello violeta camino hasta el señor y le extendió su mano -. Me alegra que haya recibido la invitación señor Douraji.

-Es un placer tratar de ayudar a mi querida región de Kanto. -Dijo enarcando una pequeña sonrisa -.

-¿Douraji? -Pregunte desconcertada -.

-Thesea, tenle mas respeto, el es el jefe de una de las grandes familias, el es Geo Douraji, padre de Jade y líder del clan Douraji de Kanto. -Explicaba Deborah -. y ella es Nadia D'Colette Douraji, esposa del señor Geo y madre de Jade.

-¡¿Ella es su mama?! ¡Pero si se ve muy joven! -Dije sorprendida, en efecto, se veía muy joven, su piel pálida era tan fina y su cabello tan bien cuidado -. ¡Y el es tan...!

-¿Tan que? -Pregunto Geo -.

-¡Nada, no dije nada! -Si le hubiera dicho viejo me corta la cabeza -.

-En fin, vinimos para ayudar en lo que sea, según mis informantes, la Isla Canela es la base de Zalg el cual se encuentra en la punta del volcán, por lo que la planicie debe estar infestada de parásitos, si estoy en lo correcto, Maki y Jade intentaran llegar por todos los medios directo a Zalg, podrían caer antes de llegar con el. -Explicaba con detalles el señor Geo -. Permítame ser el estratega de esta misión, se que puedo hallar una forma para que los Pokedex Holders puedan avanzar.

-Ayudare a mis hijos cueste lo que cueste, no les dejaremos pelear solos. -Dijo Nadia con una voz suave y tenue -.

-Al parecer todos tuvimos la misma idea, lastima que un Douraji llego primero. -Al instante entro un hombre de ojos carmesíes, su cabello negro con algún toque gris por los años transcurridos -. Diría que es un gusto verte Geo pero no me gusta mentir.

-Bartre Ordeals, que sorpresa. -Dijo Geo sin cambiar su semblante -.

-Creo que debo presentarme adecuadamente ante los señores Douraji. -Dijo un hombre de ojos celeste con cabello violeta canoso -.

-A usted ya lo conozco señor Ryonuske Ririhara, el juez de la familia von Diastic. -Dijo Geo saludándolo estrechando su mano -.

-Debía venir, después de todo, la señora Leonora von Diastic se encontraba enferma, como juez representante de los von Diastic no podía quedarme en el estrado mirando como se desenvuelve este juicio. -Decía con emoción Ryonuske -. Aparte, nuestros hijos están luchando codo a codo.

-Lamento no poder ser de ayuda en la batalla pero... -Un hombre junto a otro más viejo entraron a la conversación -. Junto al profesor Rowan podremos ayudarles en la parte científica.

-Cualquier ayuda es importante señor Berlitz. -Dijo Geo mientras miraba a un último joven en entrar, este tenía una gorra negra, cabello verde claro y ojos dorados -.

-Disculpen la demora, venir desde Tesselia no es fácil. -Dijo el joven -. Soy N.

-Al fin nos encontramos todos, es un placer conocerlo señor N, me habían dicho que la familia Plasma había cambiado de líder. -Dijo el señor Berlitz -.

-Digamos que fue pura casualidad, ahora a lo que vine. -Dijo seriamente N -. ¿Cuando nos enfrentaremos a esos monstruos?

-Partiremos en una hora señores. -Lieutenant Surge se acerco a los líderes y les informo -. La Caravana Relámpago es un barco terrestre, pero con las modificaciones de mi equipo junto con Joshua, lo tendremos preparado para zarpar.

-Buen trabajo Surge, ahora escúchenme todos. -Dijo Geo -. No dejen dañarse por los parásitos, daños excesivos causan infección al virus Zalg, así que debemos luchar con precaución... Prepárense para esta última batalla en la que las familias se reunieron, no para luchar entre ellas, si no que se unieron para luchar contra una fuerza más grande.

-¡Cuenta conmigo Geo, esta vez seremos compañeros! -Dijo Bartre chocando su puño con el de Geo -.

-Puede contar en mi juicio señor. -Dijo Ryonuske -.

-A mi no me dejaran atrás, los Pokemon me dicen que están sufriendo y no los ignorare. -N se cruzo de brazos mirando al cielo -.

Me quede impresionada por el padre de Jade, era tan determinado como el hijo, verlo como seria de adulto es interesante, pero lo que mas me impresiono es que sin conocer a la mayoría de los ahí presente logro forjar una fuerte conexión con todos. Realmente Geo se veía como un hombre increíble.

**Diamond:**

-Estoy hambriento. -Dije mientras mis entrañas gruñían -.

-¡No seas débil Dia, digo Diamond, debes ser fuerte como yo! -Dijo Pearl antes de que sonaran sus entrañas -.

-Pero Pearl, tu también estas hambriento. -Le dije a lo que Pearl respondió golpeándome en la cabeza -.

-¡Ni lo menciones! -Pearl se sentó a mi lado con los brazos y piernas entrecruzadas -.

-Pearl... te traje algo para que comas... -Era Valeria quien traía un emparedado -.

-¡Oh gracias Valeria! -Pearl tomo el emparedado y lo partió por la mitad y me ofreció un pedazo, lo tome y le di una mordida -.

-¿Les gusto? -Pregunto la joven -.

-¡Cocinas exquisito! -Le dije dando otra mordida -.

-¡Esta realmente bueno Valeria! -Le dijo Pearl con su pulgar extendido -.

-Me alegra mucho que les guste, sobre todo a ti Pearl. -Valeria se acerco peligrosamente a Pearl para luego abrazarle -.

-¡Hey hey, Valeria! -Decía algo sonrojado -.

-Vamos, solo déjame estar así un poquito. -Pedía la hija de Zalg -.

-¡Espera, tiempo fuera, debo ir al baño! -Dijo Pearl escapando del agarre para escapar -.

-¡Espérame Pearl! -Y Valeria salio en su búsqueda, yo, con una gota detrás de mi cabeza -.

Me quede ahí recostado pensando en la batalla de mañana, en como podríamos ayudar, me toque la cicatriz que tenia en la espalda, aquel día de la fiesta en la cual me lance sin pensarlo a proteger a la señorita... debía decirlo, si necesitaba una motivación para pelear, era ella, daría mi vida por la de la señorita.

-¿Diamond?

-¡Wuah! -Caí de mi asiento por la sorpresa, era la señorita -. ¿Que sucede?

-Nada, solo te vi demasiado pensativo, DEMASIADO para ser tú. -La señorita se sentó donde se encontraba Pearl -. Supongo que deberías saberlo antes de partir mañana.

La señorita me pidió que fuéramos a la terraza y así lo hice, caminamos hasta ahí sin que los demás nos vieran. Apenas salí a la terraza el clima comenzó a cambiar y no tardo para que comenzara a llover, suerte que teníamos techado ahí para no mojarnos. La señorita se quito su gorro para luego mirar al infinito a través de la lluvia.

-¿De que quiere hablar señorita? -Pregunte -.

-Primero, quiero que me llames por mi nombre... -Dijo sin mirarme aun -.

-Pero es que yo no puedo...

-Aunque sea solo por ahora... -Pidió la señorita -.

-Esta bien... Platinum, ¿De que quieres hablar? -Pregunte a la señorita, se sentía raro nombrarla por su nombre -.

-Te quería decir que... ¿Recuerdas ese día que me desmaye? -Pregunto Platinum -.

-Si, claro, me preocupe mucho. -Le respondí -.

-Ese día estaba con Blue, tratando de calmarme por haberlos tratado tan mal, a todo esto perdón por lo de ese día. -Decía mientras se apoyaba en la baranda -. Resulta que... ese día escuche... tu conversación con Pearl...

-... ¡¿QUE?! -Dije sorprendido -.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Platinum, digo, la señorita me había escuchado, sabia mis sentimientos, no puede ser y pensar que la plaza de ciudad Verde no era tan segura como pensé.

-¡Espere señorita, digo, Platinum! -Dijo moviendo mis manos nerviosamente -. ¡No es lo que usted piensa, yo, digo Pearl, digo...!

-Cálmate Diamond. -Dijo ella tranquila -. La verdad es que me siento feliz de haberlo escuchado, aunque desmayarme no fue la mejor reacción. -Dijo riéndose un poco -. Pero, no debes avergonzarte, eres una persona increíble Diamond y no te des por vencido nunca...

-Platinum... -Dije sorprendido -.

-Diamond, ¿Crees que después de todo esto, podríamos salir a comer algo? -Pregunto tomando mi mano -. ¿Una cita?

-Si... téngalo por seguro... digo, tenlo por seguro. -Le dije sosteniendo su mano para luego mirar al infinito a través de la lluvia -.

**Jade:**

Todos descansaban y comían placidamente, todos menos yo... Me sentía extraño con al infección avanzada pero extrañamente mas en paz, ya no sentía hambre, no sentía cansancio, no tenia sueño, podía ver todo sin necesidad de usar mis propios ojos, se sentía terroríficamente placentero, pero debía tratar de no tener esas ideas en mi mente, mientras mas me gustaba mas me sepultaba yo mismo y a los demás.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? -Se me acerco Lira con un plato de sopa -.

-No gracias, no me siento con las ganas de comer. -Respondí -.

-¿Como te sientes? -Pregunto sentándose a mi lado -.

-Me siento... extrañamente normal... solo que no se como explicarlo... -Dije apretando mi puño -. Lira, prométeme que no aras nada estupido durante la pelea, no quiero que juegues al héroe.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. -Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro -. ¿Cuando podremos tener un día normal?

-Te aseguro que muy pronto podremos tener una vida normal... aunque como Pokedex Holder... mi vida nunca será normal. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-Jade... tu alguna vez... -Pude notar un leve sonrojo de parte de Lira -. Bueno...

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunte -.

-¿Tienes fotografías de cuando eras pequeño? -Pregunto sonriente -.

-¿Porque preguntas?

-Bueno, solo quería ver como eras de pequeño, antes de parecer gruñón. -Dijo entre risas -.

-Cuando todo termine te las mostrare. -Dijo sonriendo -. Ya con todas las piezas juntas, podré invocar a Arceus. -Le dije a Lira -.

-Pero, aun falta la Antorcha Blanca y la Llave Oscura. -Dijo Lira -.

-Recuerda que esos objetos solo guardaban el poder de Zalg, los otros cinco son los necesarios para invocarlo pero... -Dije mirándola -. No se como hacerlo...

Pero debía mantenerme en la realidad, después de la batalla, no habría vida para mi mas que la prisión o peor... Todas esas muertes, el sufrimiento, la pena, el dolor... Solo quiero que esto termine pronto.

La noche cayo tan pronto todos dejaron de comer... Yo me encontraba en el balcón mirando al cielo y por primera vez en todos estos días... podía ver la luna, sabia que el cielo nublado y rojizo se encontraba ahí, pero gracias a mi nueva vista podía ver mas haya de eso, la luna no había cambiado en nada, seguía ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, su brillo plateado me tranquilizaba mucho y me hacia pensar en cosas que no tenían que ver con lo de ahora.

Todo este tiempo había pensado en muchas cosas, me equivoque, tome caminos errados, lastime a mis amigos y a la persona que amo... No podía seguir así...

Ahora que lo pienso sucedieron muchas cosas desde que salí de casa aquel día... Conocí a unos grandes amigos, gane las medallas, casi mato al ex novio de mi novia, arruine la fiesta de pueblo Paleta, me uní al Team Shadow, libere un Apocalipsis por todo Kanto y ahora me encuentro aquí luchando por salvar todo y a todos... solo espérame Zalg, te voy a derrotar.

**Zalg:**

-¡! -Una extraña presencia me despertó de mi letargo -.

-¿Que te sucede padre? -Pregunto Vermer, mi hijo representado por la Ira -.

-¿Otra vez tienes problemas para dormir? -Pregunto Velfemae, mi hijo representado por el Orgullo -.

Mis dos hijos se acercaron a mi para ver si me encontraba bien, pronto abrí mis ojos al máximo tratando de espantarlos lo cual funciono.

-Escuchen, Vermer, Velfemae, aquel chico con el brillo oscuro viene camino hacia aquí. -Dije con una voz etérea -. Movilicen a los parásitos para evitar que llegue aquí con más pestes, si esta solo será más fácil manipularlo.

-De acuerdo padre. -Dijo Vermer arrodillándose -.

-Padre, quiero hacerte una pregunta. -Llamo Velfemae -. ¿Que tiene de especial ese chico?

-¿Que que tiene de especial? -Dije sarcástico -. Ese chico ha podido resistir mi poder sin ningún tipo de mutación, si llegara a absorber su cuerpo, podría volverme aun mas poderoso que Arceus, lamentablemente ahora gracias a Viral su cuerpo se ha vuelto inestable, pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

-Entiendo padre. -Dijo Velfemae arrodillándose -.

Solo espera Jade, todos tus sueños, ideales y pensamientos, pronto todo desaparecerá, reconstruiré la historia y los humanos desaparecerán con ella, excepto uno que se encuentra en mi interior, uno que me ha acompañado desde mi nacimiento, el es el único a quien no puedo borrar, mi cuerpo original.

-Así que hoy es el día. -Me dijo aquel hombre -.

-Por supuesto querido amigo, hoy nos libraremos de los asquerosos humanos. -Dije placenteramente -.

-Me pregunto si será necesario usarme, no creo que Jade sea tan poderoso como para que utilices tu último recurso. -Aquel hombre sonreía con gracia -. Vivir tanto tiempo como la otra mitad de Zalg no es fácil.

-Ya lo creo, querido amigo...

**Geo:**

Los soldados del Team Rocket se alistaban junto con los del Team Plasma que trajo N. Los preparativos para la batalla estaban cada vez mas listo y ya pronto deberíamos partir, no dejare que mis dos mocosos se lleven toda la gloria. Nadia esta muy tranquila, ella siempre sabia cuando adquirir su nombre de la Diosa Armonía, siempre que se encontraba así de tranquila podía maquinar grandes cantidades de estrategias al igual que yo y nuestros hijos.

-Ya pensaste en algo, ¿Cierto? -Pregunte -.

-Esta muy difícil, la isla es demasiado complicada para armar una buena estrategia. -Dijo mordiendo la punta de su dedo pulgar -. Geo creo que ya me oxide.

-No te preocupes por eso, de seguro Jade y Maki ya pensaron en algo, nosotros ya estamos demasiado viejos para esto. -Le comente a lo cual respondió con una risilla -.

-Supongo que tienes razón Geo. -Nadia se adelanto a la barandilla donde podía ver el puerto de Vermilion, a lo lejano se podía ver una nube oscura en el horizonte -.

-Señor Geo, siempre quise preguntarle. -Dijo esa joven chica llamada Thesea -. ¿Que ara usted con Jade después de todo esto?

-Interesante pregunta. -Me voltee a ella y le respondí sinceramente -. Jade se entregara a las autoridades luego de que todo termine.

-¡¿Que?! ¿¡Y usted no piensa hacer nada?! -Grito exaltada -.

-No puedo hacer nada, Jade hizo algo terrible y además el mismo eligió eso, el mismo eligió entregarse. -Dije mirándola directamente -. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes pero si Jade ya eligió su camino no soy nadie para interponerme.

-No puedo creerlo... -Dijo la joven antes de retirarse -.

-Querido... ¿Crees que todo termine bien? -Pregunto Nadia preocupada -. No deseo ver a mi hijo tras las rejas.

Nadia estaba muy preocupada, pero por más que ella lo quisiera, Jade no podía escapar del horror que desato.

-¡Hey!

Un joven envuelto en una tunica aterrizo en un Flygon en la Caravana Relámpago lo cual alarmo a los soldados, en unos segundos el chico ya estaba rodeado por el Team Plasma y Rocket. Pero rápidamente Ryonuske se adelanto para exigir que se alejasen del joven misterioso.

-Señor, usted aun se encuentra débil. -Dijo Ryonuske -. Sus heridas aun no sanan y hace muy poco que pudo volver a caminar.

-Estas siendo melodramático Ryo. -El joven bajo dificultosamente del Flygon para luego guardarlo -. Como heredero de la familia von Diastic es una vergüenza quedarme de brazos cruzados.

El joven se quito su tunica revelando ser el joven Dante von Diastic, este se veía mas bien débil, debido a lo que Jade hizo con su cuerpo después de haberlo atacado con un Híper Rayo.

-En esta ocasión no permitiré que se derrame sangre innecesaria. -Dijo Dante firmemente -.

-Señor, le ruego que desista de luchar, yo vine en persona para poder reemplazarlo. -Insistía Ryonuske Ririhara -.

-Ni lo intentes Ryo, yo luchare por los demás que están haciendo lo mismo. -Dante descubrió su mano derecha en la cual tenia la marca del Guante de Arceus -. Es mi responsabilidad como ex usuario del Guante de Arceus proteger a los que quiero y amo.

-¡Pero señor Dante! -Reclamaba Ryonuske -.

-Ya déjalo, creo que el señor Dante von Diastic no se ira así como así. -Dije acercándome al chico -. Te ves muy débil y pálido, probablemente mueras primero que todos, ¿Aun así seguirás?

-Si, definitivamente seguiré este camino. -Dijo con determinación -.

-Entonces si elijes luchar no esperes que alguien te salve cuando estés en problemas. -Le dije fría y seriamente -.

-No lo espero señor, por que se que puedo manejármelas solo. -Dante apretó sus puños y me miro fijamente -. ¡No perderé ante Jade, no dejare que el haga todo el trabajo mientras me quedo de brazos cruzado, claro que no!

-¡Entonces muévete y ayuda! -Le grite a lo que Dante reacciono de inmediato ayudando a los demás -. Ryonuske, si tienes miedo de perder a Dante entonces debes apoyarlo en la batalla.

-Si señor Geo. -Dijo agradecido Ryonuske -.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la tierra comenzó a temblar, despacio, pero luego comenzó a temblar muy fuerte. La Caravana Relámpago se estremecía ante el movimiento terrestre, todos estaban desconcertados ante el horrible remeson.

-¡Miren al horizonte! -Grito Surge -.

Todos dirigimos nuestras confusas miradas al horizonte, no dábamos crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veían. Un gran haz de oscuridad que salía de la isla hacia el cielo se podía ver desde nuestra posición.

-¡Así que ya comenzó! -Dije -. ¡Lieutenant, pon esta cosa en el agua ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-¡De inmediato! -Dijo Surge -. ¡Vamos inútiles, a sus puestos!

El temblor seso, el ambiente se calmo, menos el Lieutenant Surge, quien seguía gritando a los soldados para que se movieran. La Caravana Relámpago comenzó a moverse hacia el muelle, lentamente, hasta que por fin estábamos en la orilla a punto de probar las actualizaciones de la maquina.

-¡Activen el modo Caravana Oceánica! -Dijo Surge -.

La Caravana se lanzo al agua, al principio pensé que nos hundiríamos pero al ver que flotábamos, me sentí mas aliviado, no tardo en comenzar a convertirse en un barco de guerra. Las ruedas se convirtieron en hélices, la turbina principal se elevo para que no se mojara al contacto con el agua y alrededor de la Caravana apareció una especie de flotador.

-¡Es hora soldados! -Lieutenant Surge estaba en el puente de mando -.

-¡Team Plasma, prepárense! -Grito N -.

-¡Esta será la mas grande batalla de Kanto! -Grite animando a los soldados que respondieron con un grito de guerra -.

**Jade:**

Un gran temblor me saco de mis pensamientos nocturnos, los demás dormían pero al instante se despertaron al sentir aquel movimiento terrestre, Lira se levanto de mi lado por la sorpresa. Yo corrí de inmediato a la terraza, podía sentir la lluvia deteniéndose al instante en que un gran haz de energía oscura aparecía por el horizonte.

Los demás chicos aparecieron unos segundos después de mí quedando atónitos por lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Aquella torre de energía alzándose al cielo y luego al infinito era algo atemorizante hasta para mí...

-Chicos... se que aun están cansados... -Dije apretando con fuerza mi puño -. Pero debemos partir lo antes posible...

-Siempre supimos que no tendríamos demasiado tiempo para descansar. -Dijo Gold abrazado a Crystal mientras ella lo miraba con admiración -. Pero el trabajo de un Pokedex Holder jamás termina, ¡Así que vamos!

-Supongo que lo que dice este tipo es verdad. -Dijo Silver tomando la mano de Mid -.

-Habrá que trabajar, si no limpiamos el desorden, ¿Quien lo ara? -Dijo Red mientras se estiraba -.

-Además, los Pokemon están sufriendo, no hay tiempo para descansar. -Comento la joven Yellow -.

-Si no acabamos con ese maldito, ¡Jamás podré gastar la recompensa que me dio el pretencioso! -Exageraba Mid -.

-Supongo que hablo por Ruby, Emerald y por mi cuando digo que estamos de acuerdo. -Saphire tenía la boca de ambos tapada con sus manos mientras estos intentaban liberarse -. ¡Ya quedaron amarrados al asunto no se retracten!

-¡Esta bien, como digas! -Dijo Ruby -.

-¡Yo iba a decir que si antes de que me taparas! -Dijo Rald -.

-El dúo cómico de Sinnoh no se quedara atrás, no señor, mientras nuestra señorita este aquí, nosotros le ayudaremos. -Dijo un animado Pearl -.

-Como heredera de la familia Berlitz, es mi deber ayudar en lo que pueda. -Dijo Platinum -.

-Aunque ni Lira ni yo somos Pokedex Holders, estamos involucrados en esto como amigos de Jade que somos. -Kanadei se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero -. ¡Así que vamos por todo!

-Hace mucho tiempo que ya no llevo mi Pokedex, pero aun así cumpliré con mi camino de Pokedex Holder. -Dijo Maki -.

-Hablando de eso... -Kige saco de su bolso una Pokedex negra -. Aunque no me creas y lo digo enserio, se me olvido entregarte esto.

-Pensé que después de lo ocurrido jamás la vería de nuevo. -Dijo Maki sosteniendo su Pokedex -.

-Chicos... -No quería arriesgar sus vidas, pero aunque sus piernas estuvieran rotas, su cuerpo herido y el cuello partido, encontrarían la forma para poder acompañarme en la batalla contra Zalg, todos tenían muchas cosas que cobrarle a aquel monstruo -. Entonces, esta será... ¡Mi última misión como Pokedex Holder!

Todos se quedaron callados ante mi declaración.

-Planeo entregarme a la justicia, para bien o para mal, es lo que debo hacer. -Dije mirándolos através de mis vendas -.

No hubo tiempo para replicas luego de otro temblor que sacudió el lugar, debíamos actuar pronto antes de que Zalg elimine a todos de este mundo.

-¡Escúchenme, prepárense para partir, tienen veinte minutos! -Ordene mientras corrí a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas -.

Rápidamente entre y me quite mi playera y mis shorts para dormir, luego, me coloque mi playera de color negro ajustada, luego me puse mis pantalones verdes con sus típicas correas, luego me coloque mi chaquetilla verde seguido de mis guantes cortados y por ultimo, mi bufanda púrpura. Estaba listo para salir a pelear, tome a todo mi equipo y los mire por un rato.

-Chicos, les pediré su ayuda una ultima vez... -Les dije a lo que ellos me asintieron através de la traslucides del rojo de las Pokeball -.

Me encamine con paso firme al vestíbulo, con mis pensamientos bien ordenados y con solo una meta. Derrotar al maldito de Zalg y acabar con le que le hizo a nuestra querida Kanto. Cuando baje ya estaban todos listos, sus caras reflejaban seriedad y determinación, me acerque al grupo para darles una mirada a todos.

-Pearl, debes dejar a Valeria aquí. -Le dije -.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Jade, sabes que quiero ayudarlos a derrotar a padre! -Reclamo Valeria -.

-Escucha, ahora mismo eres un estorbo, no es por hacerte sentir mal pero Pearl no quiere ver como mueres. -Le dije -. No tienes como defenderte y Pearl podría morir haciéndolo.

-Yo... -Valeria dudaba -.

-Escucha, volveré, te lo prometo, pero por el momento quédate aquí. -Dijo Pearl tranquilizándola -.

Pearl acaricio la cara de Valeria y antes de partir, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces los esperare... -Dijo triste la chica -.

-Kige, llévanos a la Isla Canela. -Dije -.

-Será un placer. -Este último, con su Chimeco en el hombro lo miro y le sonrío -. Chimeco, Teletransportación a Isla Canela.

Una luz nos envolvió, antes de irnos mire atrás para ver por última vez lo que quedaba de aquella casa, la casa que talvez seria la última cosa buena que vería...

**Geo:**

-¡Medicham, Confusión! ¡Salamance, Híper Rayo! -Ordenaba mientras mis Pokemon barrían el lugar de los parásitos aéreos que nos atacaban -.

-¡¿De donde salieron?! -Se expreso Bartre -. ¡Blastoise, Felarigart, Hidro Bomba!

-¡Zalg sabe que iremos, debe de estar retrasándonos, Flygon, usa Garra Dragón! -Ordeno Dante -.

-¡Enfréntense a mi martillo de la justicia! -Ryonuske se manejaba muy bien en la batalla -. ¡Hariyama, usa Palmeo!

-¡Esto no debería durar tanto, hay que alcanzar a nuestros hijos Geo! -Nadia esquivaba a los parásitos que la atacaban -. ¡Flareon, usa Llamarada! ¡Vaporeon, Hidro Bomba! -Nadia combino ambos ataques logrando eliminar a varios -.

-¡Zoroark, usa Pulso Umbrío! -N acababa con cuanto parasito se cruzaba -.

-¡Maldita sea Surge! ¡¿Cuanto falta?! -Pregunte mientras eliminaba algunos parásitos -.

-¡Descuide, ya llegaremos mas rápido! -Lieutenant apretó un botón y al instante la turbina principal comenzó a funcionar impulsándonos a una velocidad increíble, rápidamente tuvimos que regresar a nuestros Pokemon para que no salieran heridos -.

La Caravana Oceánica se desplazaba a gran velocidad acercándose cada vez más rápido a la isla, el joven Joshua se encontraba junto a nosotros con Thesea en la cubierta observando nuestra meta. Pronto vimos una luz decender a la planicie de la isla, sabia con mucha seguridad quien era, nuestros hijos habían llegado primero que nosotros.

-¡Deberíamos tener vergüenza, esos mocosos ya llegaron a aquel lugar! -Grite a los demás -. ¡Surge, aumenta la maldita velocidad!

-¡Esperaba que alguien me lo dijera! -Dijo antes de aumentar la velocidad aun más -.

**Jade:**

Aterrizamos en la planicie de la Isla Canela, donde se encontraba el pueblo. Las casas abandonadas y destrozaban solo eran el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue esta hermosa isla. Pero no había tiempo, debíamos avanzar, aquí, en este volcán... Donde debía terminar mi aventura, estoy aquí para finalizarla de una vez por todas.

Mire a mi grupo, todos se encontraban listos para luchar a mi lado, no tenían dudas sobre querer huir, todos y cada uno de ellos querían quedarse aquí.

-¡Vamos al ataque! -Grite corriendo -.

-¡Si! -Afirmaron todos al unísono -.

(Canción: Open your heart – Crush 40)

La carrera contra el tiempo y la historia comenzó, debíamos llegar a la cima donde se encontraba nuestro peor enemigo. Pero sabíamos que no seria nada de fácil. Ya que muy pronto nos encontramos con varios parásitos.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Slash, Garra Metal! -Dije liberando a mi Pokemon para luego montarme en el y luego salir disparado -. ¡Acabemos con todos!

La batalla comenzó prematuramente, una gran horda de Parásitos nos ataco, así que con mi Slash atravesamos a varios a una gran velocidad, algunos intentaban lanzarse encima de mí pero rápidamente libere a Vein el cual me ayudo mucho con sus poderes Psíquicos y Siniestros.

No falto mucho para quedar rodeado por varios, pero no tenía miedo, eran torpes, lentos y descuidados.

-¡Slash! -Me saque las vendas de mis ojos liberando mi nuevo poder, toque a Slash aumentando su poder considerablemente -. ¡Doble Híper Rayo!

Slash abrió ambas tenazas las cuales comenzaron a cargar la energía, no tardo mucho para lanzar dos grandes Híper Rayos hacia los parásitos, mandándolos a volar lo mas lejos que pudiesen llegar, luego me volví a poner la venda y continuamos nuestro camino arrasando con quien se cruzaba.

**Red:**

No podíamos quedar atrás, no era mi estilo dejarme ganar por un nuevo Pokedex Holders, así que junto con Yellow, liberamos a nuestros Pikachu. Nos miramos sonrientes antes de lanzar nuestro ataque en conjunto.

-¡Pika!

-¡Chu-chu!

-¡Placaje Eléctrico! -Dijimos al mismo tiempo -.

Ambos Pokemon se lanzaron al ataque dejando una estela de electricidad la cual eliminaba a cualquier Parasito que se nos cruzase. Green y Blue trabajaban en equipo junto con nosotros, esto se ponía cada vez más emocionante.

-¡Ahora chica ruidosa! -Dijo Green de espalda a Blue y junto a su Charizard -.

-¡Por supuesto guapo! -Dijo Blue con su Blastoise-.

-¡Charizard, Anillo Ígneo!

-¡Blasty, Hidro Cañón!

El ataque de fuego y el de agua limpiaban el lugar de los parásitos que ahí se encontraban, era gratificante no pelear contra Pokemon ya que así seriamos más blandos al luchar, pero con estos monstruos no debíamos pensar así, ya que solo son criaturas sin sentimientos.

-¡Saur, usa Planta Feroz! -Mi Venasaur lanzo una gran cantidad de plantas las cuales envolvían a los parásitos y los lanzaba lejos -.

**Gold:**

La cosa se ponía fea pero al mismo tiempo muy entretenida, con Crystal y Silver a mi lado nada podía salir mal. Además, teníamos a Mid como una poderosa aliada que con sus katanas alejaba a los parásitos mientras manejaba a su Dragonite, Gengar, Gible y Typhlosion.

-¡Mid, un ataque de doble Typhlosion! -Le avise -.

-¡Me gusta tu estilo chico! -Dijo Mid -.

-¡Doble Rueda Fuego! -Gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras nuestros Pokemon se lanzaban al ataque -.

-¡Tyranithar, usa Híper Rayo! ¡Kingdra, usa Torbellino! -Silver atacaba a diestra y siniestra, sus ataques eliminaban a muchos parásitos a la vez -. ¡La cosa se pone difícil chicos!

-¡De eso me encargo yo! -Mid corrió ágilmente hasta su Dragonite en el cual se monto, seguida de su Gengar y Gible el cual mordió la cola de Dragonite para poder mantenerse sin soltarse -. ¡Gengar, lanza una Bola Sombra gigantesca! -Ordeno, la Bola Sombra impacto con el suelo eliminando a muchos parásitos -. ¡Ahora para el final, Cometa Draco!

Desde el cielo, fueron invocados varios meteoros envueltos en un fuego destructor, estos cayeron e impactaron en el suelo para eliminar a muchos enemigos a la vez, Mid debió de haber estado entrenando duro esa técnica para poder manejarla tan destructivamente, la caza recompensas aun tenia un ataque mas, ya que Cometa Draco se vuelve cada vez mas débil, pero aun tenia otro mas fuerte.

-¡Gible, usa Cometa Draco! -Esta vez Dragonite lanzo desde su cola al pequeño Gible hasta el aire, ahí, el Pokemon invoco una gran cantidad de meteoros los cuales eran mucho mas grandes que los de Dragonite -. ¡Sorprendente!

Los meteoros impactaron destruyendo gran cantidad de enemigos, la verdad es que Mid era bastante buena en los tipo Dragón, no falto mucho para que el Gible comenzara a caer y fue mucha casualidad de que cayera mordiendo la cabeza de Mid.

-¡Suéltame de una vez! -Decía Mid -.

-¡Me estoy quedando muy atrás, Suicune, usa Hidro Bomba! -Ordeno Crystal a su Suicune mientras lanzaba un potente ataque de agua de parte del Pokemon legendario -.

Luego note algo extraño, el Gible de Mid comenzó a brillar, pronto hasta la propia Mid se percato de eso. El pequeño se safo del agarre de Mid y salto al vacío, en el trayecto, este iba cambiando de forma haciéndose mas grande. Cayo al suelo quedando enterrado en esta aun con la luz envuelto en el, pronto los parásitos lo envolvieron pero una gran explosión de energía los alejo, ya no era el pequeño Gible, era un Gabite, un feroz Gabite rugiendo a los enemigos mientras los atacaba ferozmente.

-¡Vamos Gabite, usa Garra Dragón! -Ordeno Mid mientras su Pokemon atacaba con Garra Dragón a sus enemigos -.

**Ruby:**

Junto a Saphire y Emerald me siento invencible, con mi equipo puedo lograr lo que sea, aun así esto podría ser peligroso. Tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo a Saph, pero no podía dejarla al margen como en la batalla contra Groudon y Kyogre, así que solo debía confiar en mi fiel compañera, no la dejaría atrás y la protegería como ella a mí.

-¡Saphire, atrás de ti! -Avise liberando a Nana, mi Mightyena -. ¡Ataque Rápido!

Con un veloz movimiento mi Pokemon embistió al parasito que iba a atacar a Saphire.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo sonriente -. ¡Vamos a lo grande Ruby, ve, Toro, Regirock! -Saphire libero a ambos pero luego se monto en el Pokemon legendario -. ¡A la carga, Toro, Anillo Ígneo! ¡Regirock, Poder Pasado!

La combinación del ataque de fuego y el ataque antiguo de roca, fue realmente poderoso. Muchos enemigos estaban siendo destruidos por nosotros.

-¡Yo me sumo, ve Zuzu, Registeel! -Dije mientras me montaba encima de Registeel -. ¡Hidro Cañón, Zuzu! ¡Registeel, Garra Metal!

-¡Sceptile, Regice, ayudemos también! -Dijo Rald -.

Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien como Emerald y Saphire, pasas a ser parte de algo especial, nuestro trabajo en equipo nos hacia mas fuerte a cada momento, Saphire y yo podíamos combinar nuestros ataques logrando mejores resultados que por separado y cuando incluíamos a Emerald, demonios, éramos demasiado destructivos.

**Diamond:**

Todos luchaban ferozmente contra los parásitos, no debíamos quedar atrás, así que sin pensarlo libere a Giga. Pearl a Crecelia y la señorita, digo, Platinum a Rotom el cual yo le preste. Mientras habría el camino con Giga, el Regigigas, Pearl volaba encima de Crecelia lanzando esferas de energía a los enemigos y Rotom pues ayudaba con sus descargas eléctricas y ataques fantasmas.

-¡Giga, usa Mega Puño! -Ordene a lo cual Giga obedeció dando un gran puñetazo al suelo mandando a volar a muchos parásitos -. ¡Estamos cerca chicos!

-¡Ya lo creo, Crecelia, usa Psico Rayo! -Crecelia lanzo un rayo arco iris arrasando con gran parte de los parásitos -.

-¡Aun así no bajemos la guardia, demostremos que los de Sinnoh no somos principiantes! -Dijo Platinum -. ¡Rotom, Electro Cañón!

Las explosión de la batalla eran feroces, solo esperaba que los chicos y yo lo logremos antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda. Desde que empecé mis aventuras con Pearl y la señorita, jamás pensé ser parte de algo así de importante, pasar de ser a un comediante a un Pokedex Holder, es un gran cambio ¿No lo creen?

**Kanadei:**

La batalla era fiera, teníamos desventaja numérica pero con mis elegantes movimientos era capas de eliminar a varios enemigos a la vez. Algunos parásitos me atacaban por la retaguardia pero con Melody y Sunshine trabajando en equipo podía repelerlos fácilmente. Me encontraba junto a Lira, ella no quería quedarse atrás, su Rapidash y Floatzel lograban destruir a muchos enemigos pero Lira aun se veía preocupada.

-¿Que te sucede mi melodiosa amiga? -Pregunte corriendo a su lado -.

-¿No crees que es demasiado fácil? ¡Estoy segura que ya todos se dieron cuenta! -Dijo mientras esquivaba un zarpaso de un parasito y lo eliminaba -. ¡Kanadei, ayúdame con estos dos! -Dijo sosteniendo dos Pokeballs -.

-¡Pero por supuesto! -Dije tomando una de ellas -.

Lira, al abrir la Pokeball libero a Latias, un hermoso Pokemon rojo, mientras que yo cuando la abrí libere a Latios, un hermoso Pokemon azul, me monte en el al igual que Lira en el suyo y comenzamos a ayudar rápidamente. Latios y Latias eran bastante rápidos y al parecer podían comunicarse con nosotros mediante telepatía.

-¡Lira! ¿Escuchas eso? -Pregunte al sentir la voz de Latios en mi cabeza -.

-¡Ya te acostumbraras! -Dijo Lira sonriendo de medio lado -.

**Crimson:**

Esto estaba durando demasiado, los enemigos están saliendo a montones y nos retrasamos mucho en eliminarlos a todos, pero no teníamos otra alternativa, por lo que junto a Ada trabajábamos en equipo para poder limpiar el camino de esos parásitos, después de todo, era la batalla final y ya faltaba poco para volver a nuestras vidas normales.

-¡Brawler, Puño de Fuego! -Ordene a mi Machamp -. ¡Ahora Dision, Garra Umbría!

-¡Scyther, Corte Furia! -Ada dominaba muy bien a sus Pokemon a medida que avanzábamos -. ¡Ya casi llegamos!

-¡Eso espero! -Dije sosteniendo la Pokeball de Rayquaza, solo esperando no tener que usarlo hasta llegar donde Zalg -.

**Maki:**

Esto se ponía insoportable, era evidente que Zalg nos estaba retrasando o solo era una distracción, pero no debíamos gastar mas tiempo en esta estupidez, por lo que intentaba avanzar junto con Kige através del ejercito de Zalg que nos impedía el paso. Su Archeops y mi Kurama trabajaban en equipo como siempre, puede que Kige sea la persona mas desquiciante del mundo pero eso no afectaba a su trabajo en equipo conmigo, la forma de sincronizar nuestro movimientos para acabar con el enemigo eran precisos y cortantes.

Estaba seguro de que ya todos habían notado la gran cantidad de parásitos y que solo era una distracción, no creo que Zalg pensara en eliminarnos con solo estas cosas débiles, ¿Pero por que?

-¡Deja de pensar tanto, se te saldrá el cerebro! -Dijo Kige con sus guantes puestos -. ¿Quieres intentar algo loco?

-¿Acaso hay algo normal en nuestras vidas? -Dije a modo de broma -. ¡Adelante!

Kige se monto en Archeops dejando salir los hilos de sus guantes, yo los tome después de regresar a Kurama, luego Kige comenzó a elevarse al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia.

-¡Aquí vas Maki! -Dijo mientras con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a girar para dar impulso y lanzarme al aire -.

-¡Gracias, ahora...! -Dije tomando dos Pokeball -. ¡Kurama, Flare, Bombardeo en Picada!

Dije mientras liberaba a mis Pokemon envueltos en fuego, estos siguieron con gran velocidad al suelo, en el momento del impacto estos causaron una gran explosión llameante eliminando una gran cantidad de enemigos, luego los regrese justo a tiempo para atrapar la mano de Kige que me atajo en el aire con la ayuda de su Archeops.

-¡Kige, baja, siento que algo poderoso se acerca! -Avise -.

(Detener canción.)

Kige me bajo donde estaban los demás, algo no andaba bien mas allá de lo que ya sabíamos... los parásitos se habían detenido, es mas, habían retrocedido. Rápidamente nos reunimos todos para poder estar mas defendibles ante un posible ataque sorpresa, pero nada... no sucedía nada...

Jade se mantuvo alerta por unos segundos, el sabia lo que sucedería ahora.

-Estábamos esperándolos... -Se escucho una voz etérea -. Jóvenes Pokedex Holders, que osaron enfrentarse a nuestro padre, sufrirán por aquella impertinencia.

-Nosotros, los guardianes de los últimos dos pecados mas fuertes, seremos sus oponentes. -Dijo otra voz -.

Pronto, aparecieron dos hombres de gran estatura, uno tenía una cara horrible, delatando su pecado de la Ira, mientras que el otro mantenía una cara de soberbia la cual delataba su pecado de Orgullo. El que tenía la cara de enojado tenía unos grandes puños los cuales tenían unos nudillos de acero puntiagudos. El del Orgullo llevaba dos grandes sables curvados los cuales parecían ser muy muy filosos.

-Yo, Vermer de Ira...

-Y yo, Velfemae de Orgullo...

-¡No los dejaremos continuar! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo -.

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla, no esperaba enfrentarme a estos dos tan pronto, justo ahora que estábamos tan cerca de la cima... ¡Maldición!

-¿Están preparados? Somos la última línea de defensa de nuestro padre. -Dijo Verme con su expresión de odio y rabia -.

-Así que recen por morir rápida y dolorosamente. -Dijo Velfemae con soberbia -.

-Yo no peleare con ustedes, ni siquiera necesito moverme para que sean derrotados. -Dijo Jade avanzando lentamente hacia ellos -.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso mocoso? -Dijo Vermer acercando su rostro al de Jade -.

-Quédate así dos segundos mas y lo veras. -Dijo Jade sonriendo, Vermer no entendió lo que quiso decir hasta ya pasados los dos segundos en los cuales de la nada apareció un Medicham que le dio una gran patada en el rostro a Vermer haciéndolo retroceder con su mano puesta sobre su cara.

-¡Aaaaagh mi nariz! -Se quejaba -.

-Te lo dije. -Dijo Jade -.

-Al parecer llegamos en el momento mas divertido de la batalla...

Jade se volteo como sabiendo quien era, pero yo ni siquiera me imagine quien podría ser aquella persona si no fuera por que me voltee a verlo. Era el, su cabello blanco, la insignia Douraji... era papa...

-No piensen que ustedes mocosos son los únicos que quieren batalla. -Geo caminaba con la frente en alto mientras se quitaba su gran saco -. ¡Que se les meta en la cabeza que los lideres de las cinco grandes familias están aquí para luchar!

-Hablas muy bonito Geo, pero las acciones son las que cuentan. -Bartre Ordeals camino junto a papa con una sonrisa -.

-Deberíamos entrar a la batalla desde ahora o el juicio podría prolongarse demasiado. -Ryonuske Ririhara, el juez que intento dejar a Jade tras las rejas, se presentaba como aliado para poder enfrentar a las fuerzas oscuras de Zalg -.

-Ryo, no deberías de asociar todo a un juicio. -Dante von Diastic apareció al lado del juez con un aire de determinación -.

-Mis hijos están aquí y are cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlos a ambos. -Mama camino al lado de papa con determinación, era una cara la cual jamás había visto en ella, su cara amable y apacible había pasado a la de alguien determinada a matar por sus hijos -.

-Esto será interesante, pensé que podría comunicarme pacíficamente con ellos pero al parecer son solo monstruos. -Un extraño tipo de pelo verde, largo, con una gorra camino hasta donde estaban los demás lideres, entonces supuse que era el líder del Team Plasma, N -.

-Espero ser de ayuda en algo. -El señor Berlitz llego junto con el profesor Rowan -.

-¡¿Papa?! -Gritamos al mismo tiempo Crimson, Platinum, Kanadei y yo -.

-¡¿Tu papa?! -Preguntamos al mismo tiempo a Kanadei, del cual no teníamos idea era hijo de alguno de los presentes -.

-Así que mi hijo no les ha dicho nada. -Dijo Ryonuske -. ¿Te alegras de tener a tu padre aquí Tenno?

-¡¿Tenno?! -Volvimos a preguntar -.

-... -Kanadei suspiro profundamente antes de responder -. Verán, mi verdadero nombre es Tennotsukai Ririhara, hijo del juez Ryonuske Ririhara, Kanadei Symphony es solo un pseudónimo el cual uso desde que me fui de casa... abandone mi vida como aprendiz de abogado para ser coordinador y vivir libremente la vida, no estar atado a un tribunal.

Kanadei parecía recordar fragmentos de su pasado que creyó haber tenido guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Entiendo como se siente, realmente sentía lastima por el.

-Pero si me alegro de verte aquí, tu ayuda nos servirá de mucho. -Kanadei volvió a su misma sonrisa de siempre mientras ajustaba su sombrero -.

-Nunca cambias Tenno... no, solo por esta vez respetare tu decisión y te dire, Kanadei. -Dijo Ryonuske con media sonrisa -.

-Creo que nos han dejado de lado Vermer. -Velfemae tomo sus espadas y las levanto para lanzar un ataque -. ¡Ahora morirán!

Pero súbitamente sus brazos no siguieron moviéndose, ni el mismo Velfemae se explica como no podía bajar sus armas, me di cuenta que en sus brazos lo rodeaba una fina, pero poderosa telaraña de Ariados, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que Kige ya tenia lista una trampa.

-Por favor Velfemae, no interrumpas las reuniones familiares, aparte es de mala educación matar a la gente de sorpresa. -Dijo Kige sonriéndole macabramente al hijo de Zalg -. Si es que no quieres terminar muerto antes de que los señores aquí terminen contigo y tu hermano.

-¡Eres un insolente! -Dijo Velfemae siendo liberado por Vermer -.

-Escucha Jade, nosotros pelearemos con estos extraños, tu adelántate. -Dijo Geo -.

-Papa... ¿Estas seguro? -Pregunto Jade dudoso -.

-¡No te lo diría si no lo estuviera! -Grito -. ¡Ahora llévate a tus amigos!

**Geo:**

Había llegado el momento, nosotros, los lideres de las cinco grandes familias estábamos ahí para ayudar a los chicos en su batalla. Vi en la cara de mi hijo duda, talvez no podía ver sus ojos pero el no quería que nos involucrásemos con tan solo verle la cara.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunte -. ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí?

-No... Esta bien, se los dejo a ustedes. -Dijo Jade volteándose -. ¡Sigamos adelante!

(Canción: All hail Shadow – Crush 40)

-¡No se irán de aquí! -Gritaron los hijos de Zalg -.

-¡Medicham, Patada Salto Alto! -Ordene -.

-¡Sableye, usa Garra Umbría! -Ordeno Bartre -.

Medicham pateo la quijada de Velfemae provocando su caída al suelo, mientras que Vermer se defendía de la Garra Umbría del Pokemon de Bartre. Los chicos corrían hasta la punta del cráter donde se encontraba aquella cúpula oscura, y de seguro, dentro de ella se encontraba Zalg. Lo único que pude hacer por mi hijo, fue quedarme aquí, para poder terminar con estos monstruos.

-¡Esta bien, si es que así lo quieren, entonces los mataremos a ustedes! -Velfemae se levanto uniendo sus espadas por el mango -. ¡Tornado de Espadas!

Velfemae comenzó a girar sus armas comenzando a generar una fuerte corriente de aire. Pronto ya la ráfaga no nos dejaba mantenernos muy bien de pie, por lo que debíamos ponernos de rodillas. Luego Velfemae formo unas dagas de oscuridad las cuales lanzo a la corriente de aire, estas se dirigían a nosotros a gran velocidad.

-¡Medicham, Pantalla Luz! -Ordene -.

-¡Sableye, Bola Sombra! -Bartre ya estaba poniéndose mas serio de lo normal -.

Medicham levanto una gigantesca Pantalla Luz la cual logro detener las dagas de Velfemae, pero el viento no permitía que Medicham se quedase mucho tiempo así, por lo que Velfemae estaba preparado para lanzar otro ataque mortífero cuando de repente, una Bola Sombra le impacta en el pecho deteniéndolo.

-¡Ahora o nunca, ve Serperior, usa Planta Feroz! -Ordene mientras lanzaba la Pokeball de mi Serperior -.

-¡Toxicroag, lanza Toxico! -Esta vez fue Ryonuske el que entro a la batalla -.

Los ataques se dirigían al de las espadas, pero no contamos con que Vermer decidiría entrar al fin a la batalla, así que con sus grandes nudillos de metal, golpeo el suelo levantando una gran muralla de tierra y rocas, con esto, Velfemae creo un tornado llevando todas las rocas y tierra hacia nosotros, por ende, el Toxico fue repelido y Serperior quedo cegado por la tierra fallando su ataque.

-¡Yo Vermer de Ira, los are sufrir! -El hijo de Zalg choco sus nudillos entre si a modo de preparación para el combate -.

-Saben, es mejor separarnos, estos dos no hay que tomarlos a la ligera. -Dije mirando a Bartre -.

-¿Que sugieres, Geo? -Pregunto devolviendo a su Sableye para sacar a su Blastoise y Felarigart -.

-Dante, Ryonuske y tu, derriben al de los nudillos, Nadia, N y yo nos encargamos del de los cuchillos. -Dijo Geo -.

-Me parece una buena idea, entonces preparémonos. -Dijo Dante con su Flygon -.

Los hermanos se veían preparados y listos para atacar, lo que no sabían es que como líder de la familia Douraji tengo unos cuantos aces bajo la manga. Sobre todo cuando son enemigos tan grandes, los cuales son realmente fáciles de golpear.

-¡Comencemos ahora! -Grite a lo cual recibí un -.

-¡Si! -De parte de todos -.

-¡Vengan asquerosos humanos! -Dijo Vermer -.

-¡Claro pero primero alejémosle de su hermano! -Dijo Bartre lanzándose con su equipo de combate -.

-¡Ahora Nadia! -Dije Saltando en el aire -.

-¡Si, Gyarados, usa Hidro Bomba! -Ordeno mi esposa -.

Al momento de lanzar su Pokeball y al esta abrirse, salio un Gyarados disparando su Hidro Bomba, logrando arrastrar a Velfemae con el agua, mientras que yo en el aire me Tele transporte con mi Medicham encima del hijo derribado de Zalg, tome la mano de Medicham el cual con gran fuerza me lanzo hacia mi enemigo.

-¡A toda velocidad, Hitmonchan, Mega Puño! -Dije liberando a mi Pokemon el cual impacto a toda velocidad, luego lo devolví rápidamente y saque a mi Gliscor -. ¡Nadia, N, esta descubierto, ataquen!

-¡Gyarados, Aliento Dragón! -Ordeno Nadia -.

-¡Zoroark, usa Bola Sombra! -Ordeno N -.

-¡No los dejare, Espada Veloz! -La espada derecha de Velfemae comenzó a brillar con una energía morada, luego de esto, la movió demasiado rápido y desvío la Bola Sombra para luego repeler el Aliento Dragón -. ¡Eso me dolió maldito humano!

-¡Pues no era para que tuvieras cosquillas! -Dije encima de Gliscor -. ¡Tijera X!

-¡Espada Vorpal!

Velfemae blandió su espada contra mí, pero Gliscor logro atraparla entre sus tenazas. Esto dio lugar a un forcejeo entre mi Pokemon y Velfemae, mientras que aprovecho para levantar su otra espada, la cual me partiría en dos de no ser por Nadia con su Gyarados y N con su Zoroark.

-Nunca serán capaces de vencernos, ¡Nunca! -Dijo Velfemae aplicando mas fuerza -.

-¡Amor, sabes que no me gusta molestarte mientras piensas! -Dijo Nadia encima de su Gyarados -. ¡Pero piensa más rápido!

-¡Demonios, no me molestes! -Dije tratando de hacer algo -. ¡Lo tengo!

Me lance a la parte sin filo de la espada y logre saltar al brazo de Velfemae, el aludido me gritaba que me quitase de encima mientras el se sacudía, pero no resultaba con la agilidad de Geo Douraji, no señor, soy mucho mas que la cara de los Douraji. Logre saltar encima de su hombro y una ves estuve encima, libere a un Pokemon muy pesado encima de su cabeza.

-¡Wailord, Golpe Cuerpo! -Dijo mientras el Pokemon comenzaba a descender hacia Velfemae, Nadia y N retrocedieron y yo me monte en Gliscor quien soltó la espada del enemigo -.

-¡Esto no me va a gustar! -Dijo tratando de huir, pero fue aplastado por mi gran Pokemon -.

Gliscor sobrevoló el área que Wailord había abarcado, la cual era gigantesca. Aterrice al lado de N y Nadia.

-Fue increíble. -Dijo N cruzado de brazos -.

-¿Ya esta, fue todo? -Pregunto Nadia -.

-Si, eso es lo que supongo. -Dije sonriendo de medio lado -.

-¡Ya quisieras!

Súbitamente, mi Wailord fue lanzado muy lejos en el aire, logre regresarlo antes de que saliera lastimado, pero cuando volteamos la vista a Velfemae, una flecha de luz atravesó Nadia, me quede paralizado ante la imagen, el tiempo se detuvo... Nadia había sido atravesada por el pecho por Velfemae, este ultimo había sacado dos brazos mas desde su espalda, los cuales tenían una espada cada una, pero la flecha o el rayo fue disparado por su espada izquierda.

Nadia fue derribada y antes de lograr caer al suelo, la atrape entre mis brazos, mis ojos se abrieron al ver el líquido rojo brotar de su pecho. De su boca, un hilillo de sangre salía, sus ojos se apagaban mientras me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Geo... -Decía débilmente mientras yo aun no creía lo que sucedía -. Lamento no haberme quedado mas tiempo... -Dijo derramando una lagrima -.

-Nadia... guarda tus fuerzas... -Le dije con mi voz al borde del llanto -.

-Fui tan feliz... mientras estuve contigo... cuida de Maki... y... Jade... -Levanto su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla, para luego dejarla caer duramente al suelo -.

-Nadia... -Dije mientras tome su cabeza y apegue mi frente a la suya -.

-¡Jajajaja, uno menos, ahora van ustedes! -Dijo Velfemae comenzando a cargar el mismo rayo que asesino a mi esposa -. ¡Muere!

-Medicham, partamos su cuello. -Dije volteándome -. ¡Tú morirás!

Al momento de lanzar aquel rayo de energía, Medicham desvío el rayo con su energía psíquica, yo estaba furioso, enojado y frustrado por no poder proteger a la mujer que amo... Velfemae se acercaba con sus espadas para atacarme... que imbecil.

-Quédate aquí N, cuida de Nadia... -Dije tomando varias Pokeballs desde mi bolsillo trasero -. ¡Medicham, Psíquico!

Pronto Velfemae comenzó a forcejear con una fuerza invisible la cual era generada por Medicham. Con mis Pokeballs en mano comencé a correr hacia el monstruo que mato a mi esposa, como deseaba verlo volar en pedazos... y eso era lo que iba a pasar... Cuando ya estaba cerca, Medicham ceso y Velfemae trataba de atacarme, pero ágilmente pasaba por entre sus espadas, hasta poder subirme en uno de sus brazos, luego escale por su pecho y de ahí me lanza a su mano derecha.

-¡Te matare! -Dijo lanzándome al aire con su mano -.

-Idiota, acabas de sellar tu destino... -Dije sonriendo -. ¡Medicham, Rompe Quijadas!

Este ataque era simple, golpear en el punto preciso para poder romper la quijada de Velfemae. Así fue, Medicham estaba preparado para golpear, al momento de impactar su patada, crujió un hueso lo cual hizo que su cabeza mirara hacia arriba con su boca abierta, mientras yo aun estaba en el aire, lance mis Pokeball dentro de su boca haciendo que se las tragara.

Luego libere a Gliscor y me aleje lo suficiente, llegue al lado de N mientras Velfemae trataba de levantarse.

-¡Que... me ficiste! -Dijo in entendible debido a que tenía la quijada rota -. ¡Fe Mafare!

-No mataras a nadie... -Dije recogiendo mi saco del suelo -. Espero te agraden los fuegos artificiales... ¡Electrode, formación Avispa...!

-¡¿Que?! -Velfemae entendió, miro a su estomago el cual comenzó a inflarse debido a que los Pokemon comenzaron a salir de las Pokeball -. ¡No, defente, perdonafe!

-... -Levante mi mano y troné mis dedos -. ¡Exploten al maldito!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Detener un momento)

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que Velfemae se inflara como un globo antes de explotar con una gran pantalla de fuego, la pantalla de humo se levanto, ya no quedaba rastro de Velfemae, solo sus espadas las cuales se deshicieron en el aire dejando a ver la "Antorcha Blanca".

Cerré mis ojos y camine hasta donde se encontraba N con Nadia en sus brazos, N me miraba con un deje de tristeza por Nadia, pero ya no tenia tiempo para llorar. La tome en brazos viendo como su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho, Jade... Maki... no pude proteger a su madre... realmente lo lamento...

-Vamos, Bartre debe estar acabando su batalla... -Dije mientras N caminaba a mi lado -.

(Volver a echar andar la canción)

**Bartre:**

Vermer era demasiado rápido, podía bloquear nuestros ataques fácilmente con sus nudillos metálicos. Felarigart y Blastoise estaban cansados y Dante junto con Ryonuske se movía muy lentamente. Vermer nos tenía atrapados.

-¡Jajaja, ahora debo eliminarlos! -Dijo Vermer poniéndose en posición de combate -.

-¡Para ser grande es muy rápido! -Dije para mis adentros -.

-¡Flygon, Híper Rayo! -Ordeno Dante -.

El rayo amarillo se disparo hasta Vermer, el cual bloqueo el rayo con su gran puño, era demasiado, poder bloquear ese impacto con su puño era increíble. Debíamos buscar otro método para poder atacar.

-¡Golpe de Viento! -Dijo dando un golpe al aire y lanzando una burbuja de aire comprimido -.

-¡Demonios, no puedo esquivarlo! -Dijo Dante, debido a su cuerpo débil, no podía moverse con libertad -.

-¡Toxicroag, sácalo de ahí! -Ordeno Ryonuske -.

El Pokemon del juez se movió ágilmente para tomar a Dante y sacarlo del área del ataque. Vermer solo estaba jugando con nosotros, por o que decidí jugar un poco con el también... jajajaja, esto será divertido.

-¡Vamos que tengo una idea! -Dije montándome en Blastoise -. ¡Hidro Cañon!

Un potente rayo de agua a presión salio disparado de la boca de mi Pokemon, mientras que Vermer lo detenía con su solo puño. El hijo de Zalg sonreía con soberbia a pesar de que su afición era la ira. Pero no espero a que Dante lanzara un Anillo Ígneo con su Charizard, así que con su puño libre bloqueo el otro rayo, retrocediendo poco a poco.

-¡Sigan intentando, aun así los matare! -Grito el furioso -.

-¡Ahora Ryo! -Aviso Dante -.

-¡Lo se, lo se! -Dijo Ryo acercándose al hijo de Zalg -. ¡Meganium, usa Planta Feroz!

El Meganium salio de la Pokeball, se alisto y lanzo las grandes plantas hacia su enemigo atravesando sus piernas con estas, Vermer aúllo de dolor antes de soltar los dos rayos que estaba reteniendo. Al momento de hacer esto, los tres poderes azotaron el cuerpo de Vermer. El enemigo gritaba de dolor mientras estaba siendo atravesado por los ataques de nuestros Pokemon. Finalmente, termino cayendo derrotado con múltiples agujeros en su cuerpo y de sus heridas brotaba oscuridad pura disolviéndose en el aire.

-¡Aaaaagh, esto no me puede estar pasando! -Dijo en el suelo -. ¡Me los llevare a la muerte, explotare junto con este lugar!

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! -Dije mientras Vermer cargaba su energía en su cabeza -.

-¡Mueran, Explosión de...! -Pero antes de poder hacer algo, su cabeza fue perforada por un ataque de un Gliscor con Garra Metal -.

(Detener canción.)

Mire de donde provenía el ataque, era Geo junto a N... pero llevaba a Nadia en brazos... Pretendí ir a felicitarlo pero su mirada apagada, fija en el rostro de su esposa me dio a entender lo que sucedió, su pecho fue perforado, su piel estaba pálida... Nadia estaba muerta.

-N-Nadia... -Dije sin creérmelo -. Yo... lo lamento Geo...

-No se pudo evitar... -Dijo mirando el rostro tranquilo de Nadia -. Solo debemos esperar a que los demás estén bien... y derroten al bastardo.

La perdida de Nadia era algo lamentable... nunca pensamos en que algo como esto ocurriría, pero simplemente no se pudo evitar. Ya el cuerpo de Vermer comenzó a desvanecerse dejando solo, el "Libro Oscuro".

**Jade:**

(Canción: Meaning of Birth – Tales of the Abyss OST)

Al fin... después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento y dolor estamos aquí. Frente a la puerta que nos lleva al reino de Zalg... aun se escuchaban las explosiones de la batalla de mis padres y los demás líderes de las familias. No podía evitar quedarme paralizado ante la inmensa cúpula de oscuridad... ¿Será una trampa... o realmente Zalg nos espera tras esta cosa?

De pronto, sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, la cual me hizo volver a la realidad, mire hacia atrás para ver que Lira me sostenía por el hombro con una mirada de determinación, luego mire a los demás chicos, no podía retroceder ahora, sus miradas me lo decían todo. Ellos, estaban conmigo en esto y lo terminaríamos aquí y ahora...

-¿Están listos? -Pregunte, a lo cual recibí una afirmativa de parte de todos -. El que quiera irse, ahora es el momento...

-Aunque quiera correr lejos, sucede que aun así el mundo va a desaparecer, así que me quedare. -Dijo Mid rascándose la nariz -.

-Prometimos eliminar a Zalg juntos. -Dijo Crimson -.

-¿No te creerás de verdad que te dejaremos solo, cierto? -Adamantium sonreía de medio lado -. Te respeto Jade y estoy dispuesta a seguirte.

-Jamás en mi vida pensé que lucharíamos por nuestras vidas cuando te conocí y empezamos ese viaje. -Dijo Kanadei a modo de broma -. Aunque me alegra haber conocido a un gran amigo como tu.

-Y espero que no digas que no lo eres por que te conozco Jade Douraji. -Dijo Lira -.

Sonreí ante lo que los demás dijeron, me sentía más fuerte y seguro. Mire al horizonte mientras los ruidos de la batalla entre los que se quedaron y los hijos de Zalg continuaban...

-Entonces se decidió... -Me gire para extender mi mano hacia la cúpula oscura -. ¡Vamos!

-¡Si! -Dijeron todos al unísono -.

Toque la cúpula y sentí como esta comenzaba a absorber mi mano, así que avance para poder entrar. Se sentía como si una extraña mucosidad te cubriera el cuerpo entero y solo por un segundo no te dejara respirar, la oscuridad era infinita en ese lugar y no se veía nada mas que yo y mis amigos, los cuales sentían que en cualquier momento desaparecerían en aquella oscuridad.

-Descuiden... -Les dije -. Las semillas de Zalg los protegen del mismo.

-Espero tengas razón... -Decía Silver sintiéndose incomodo -.

(Detener Canción.)

(Canción: The Legendary Beast – Final Fantasy VIII OST)

Pronto sentimos como nuestros cuerpos se elevaban en el aire, nos despegamos del suelo sin saber el por que o poder mirar la causa de esto. Entre la confusión de todos nosotros, pudimos ver dos garras gigantescas rodearnos, estas aunque eran negras podíamos notarlas, al tenernos atrapados aparecieron seis ojos rojos gigantescos. Estos nos miraban y una gran sonrisa se marco bajo estos, Pronto la bestia abrió sus fauces con la intención de matarnos a mordiscos.

-¡Están perdidos Pokedex Holders! -Dijo Zalg con una voz tétrica -.

-¡Maldición, nos comerá! -Grito Gold tratando de huir -.

-Por favor Zalg, es el mismo truco que usaste en mi la primera vez pero... -Dijo sacando mis vendas las cuales cubrían mis ojos -. ¡No resultara dos veces!

Una gran onda oscura salio de mi, anulando la ilusión demoníaca de Zalg, la cual podría matarnos si no se sabia como deshacerla. La oscuridad desapareció e instantáneamente aparecimos en una especia de terreno completamente árido, con montañas gigantescas pero el cielo completamente oscuro, no teníamos idea de como estaba todo tan nítido.

-¿Donde se metió Zalg? -Pregunto Red -.

-¿Se fue? -Pregunto ahora Yellow -.

-Esta aquí mismo... no se ha movido... -Dije caminando hacia delante -. Nos esta observando...

En ese preciso momento, unos seis tentáculos salieron debajo de la tierra, luego, una gigantesca masa de oscuridad comenzó a salir la cual estaba unida a los tentáculos, lo siguiente que salio debajo de la tierra, fueron dos largos brazos con afiladas garras y donde debería ir su cara, aparecieron seis ojos rojos como la sangre y debajo, unas fauces con dientes peligrosamente afilados.

El monstruo lanzo una gran carcajada, la cual de solo oírla te dejaba sordo por la intensidad de su voz. Pero éramos resistentes y aguantamos el fuerte sonido proveniente de la boca de aquel ser. Este nos miraba con su gran sonrisa, nos analizaba, cada movimiento que hacíamos, cada respiración, cada pestañeo, el, esa cosa, lo sabia.

-Al fin... después de tanto tiempo te tengo frente a mi... -Dije apretando mis puños, con mis ojos descubiertos -. ¡Zalg!

-Ya esperaba este momento, en el que al fin los Pokedex Holders vendrían a mí... -Dijo Zalg con su voz etérea -. Ahora déjenme controlarlos...

Un brillo rojo envolvió sus ojos y lanzo una onda de energía la cual si bien no nos causo daños, hizo otro efecto en los demás. Pronto los demás no podían moverse con libertad, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color como siendo devorados por el virus de Zalg.

-¡No lo permitiré! -Dije usando mis ojos para dejar libres a los demás del control de Zalg -. ¡Si crees que vine sin prepararme, estas muy equivocado!

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que me puedas anular... -Zalg soltó una pequeña risita la cual me molesto -. ¿Están preparados?

(Detener Canción.)

Todos tomamos nuestras Pokeball, la batalla decisiva estaba a punto de comenzar. Zalg esperaba paciente a que nosotros, lazásemos nuestros ataques. Mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos bastante incómodos con la presencia de este ultimo, yo mismo sabia que su energía nos superaba por mucho... pero ¿Por que? Su energía no corresponde a la de cuando lo libere...

(Canción: His World –Crush 40 o Zebrahead, cualquiera de las dos versiones es buena, depende la duracion.)

-¡Cuchillada Relámpago! -Dije instintivamente mientras lanzaba las Pokeballs de Lightning y Slash -.

Mi Pokemon eléctrico lanzo su rayo a la tenaza del mío el cual rápidamente se lanzo contra el monstruo de oscuridad. Zalg solo levanto su garra y atrapo a Slash entre ellas.

-Patético... -Dijo mientras comenzaba a ejercer mas presión -.

-¡Pika! -Dijo Red liberando a su Pikachu -.

-¡Chu-chu! -Yellow imito a Red -.

-¡Pichu! -Esta vez fue Gold -.

-¡Triple Placaje Eléctrico! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo -.

Los tres Pokemon ratón se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el Pokemon de oscuridad pura, este lanzaba sus tentáculos pero los pequeños eran demasiado rápidos para el. Lo que sucedió después fue que los tres escalaron por el cuerpo de Zalg, saltaron hacia su brazo e impactaron contra el para que en consecuencia, soltara a Slash. Ahora que mi Scizor estaba libre, se dirigió a golpear con su tenaza el rostro de Zalg... pero no surtió efecto... Zalg parecía no sufrir daños, es como si hubiese soltado a Slash a propósito.

-Verán lo que significa causar dolor... -Dijo Zalg golpeando a Slash con uno de sus tentáculos, mandándolo a volar a mis pies -.

-¡Slash! -Dije corriendo hacia el -.

-¡Toma esto, Anillo Ígneo! -Ordeno Green -.

El rayo de calor se dirigió a Zalg justo cuando este lanzo un rayo de energía por uno de sus ojos, así logrando combatir con el rayo de Green y su Charizard.

-¡Jajajaja, veamos como les va con dos rayos a la vez! -Dijo mientras cargaba otro poder más -.

-¡De eso me encargo yo! -Dijo Ruby -. ¡Zuzu, Hidro Cañón!

El ataque del Pokemon de Ruby, Zuzu, salio disparado para chocar justo a tiempo contra el rayo de poder de Zalg. Sin previo aviso, Zalg comenzó a cargar otro mas, esto se volvía tedioso, pero debíamos mantenernos fuertes.

-Ahora yo me encargo chicos. -Mid salto enfrente y libero a su Dragonite -. ¡Híper Rayo, ahora!

Así fue como el tercer rayo de energía choco contra el Híper Rayo del Pokemon de Mid. Decidí moverme rápido, así que tome la mano de Lira y comenzamos a correr mientras tenia mi objetivo ya fijado.

-¡Lira, cuando te diga, quiero que liberes a Latias y Latios! -Dije a lo que ella asintió -.

Le solté la mano y seguí corriendo solo, mientras Zalg cargaba su cuarto rayo, esta vez fue Gold el que se dispuso a lanzar su Anillo Ígneo para contrarrestar su efecto. No me preocupe mas, ya que debía tener cuidado con los tentáculos que Zalg me lanzaba.

-¡Jajajaja, no creas que no se lo que planeas Jade! -Dijo lanzando sus ataques -.

-¡Staraptor, Vuelo! -Ordene mientras lo soltaba -.

-¡Impacto Solar! -Se escucho tras de mi para que luego un ataque combinado de Rayo Solar y Lanzallamas chocara con la cara de Zalg -.

-¡Aaaaaargh, maldito! -Grito Zalg perdiendo el control de sus rayos haciendo que todos los ataques que retenían sus potentes poderes, impactaran contra el -. ¡Maldito Maki!

En efecto, Maki había logrado encontrar un punto ciego de Zalg para poder disparar su técnica especial, el Impacto Solar.

-¡Ahora Lira! -Dije mientras Staraptor se elevaba y yo saltaba al aire -.

Lira libero a sus dos Pokemon los cuales se envolvieron en una luz azul y comenzaron a atacar a Zalg a embestidas. Yo mientras caía, libere a mi Blastoise, el cual ya estaba cargado con todo su tanque de agua.

-¡Hidro Cañón al máximo! -Ordene a lo cual el obedeció, este lanzo un rayo de agua el cual impacto junto con los demás ataques al rostro de Zalg, dándoles a Latios y Latias la oportunidad perfecta de atacar -.

-¡Latios, Latias, Rayo Celeste! -Dijo Lira -.

Ambos Pokemon comenzaron a cargar poderes en sus bocas y al momento de lanzarlos, estos formaron un rayo de color cielo... de ahí el nombre celeste. En fin, el rayo perforo la cara de Zalg fácilmente, logrando así, caer derrotado... todo se termino...

-¡Regresa Hiro! -Dije regresando a mi Blastoise -.

(Detener Canción.)

Fui atajado por el Charizard de Crimson, quien me sonreía felizmente por nuestra victoria, yo solo sonreí cerrando mis ojos, todo al fin se había acabado. Aterrice junto a los demás los cuales estaban celebrando la victoria. Pero algo no estaba bien, hasta que lo sentí...

-¡! -Caí de rodillas con una fuerte angustia en mi corazón -. ¡Mama, no! -Grite, pude ver el momento exacto en que mama era atravesada por algo... en mi mente logre verlo... -.

-¡¿Jade, que ocurre?! -Pregunto Maki preocupado -.

-¡Mama...Mama murió! -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas -.

-¡No, no puede ser, papa esta con ella! -Me decía un adolorido Maki -.

-Jade... -Susurro Crimson con tristeza -.

-Jade, ella hubiese querido que viviésemos... -Me dijo Lira intentando animarme -.

-¿Pero... como? -Dije notando algo extraño -. ¿Como pude ver todo eso?...

De pronto, sin previo aviso, una gran explosión de oscuridad tuvo lugar donde estaba Zalg. Solo para que... el Pokemon que cambia la historia volviera a la vida, o al menos eso parecía. Me di cuenta que lo que vencimos, no fue más que una ilusión, una creada por el mismísimo Zalg, ¡¿Como no me di cuenta antes?!

-¡Tu! -Dije enojado -. ¡Tú me hiciste ver eso!

-¡Jajajajaja, se veían todos tan alegres por su victoria, que preferí hacerte ver como mis hijos mataban a tu querida madre! -Dijo Zalg entre carcajadas -. ¡Pero alégrate, ya tu padre los venció!

-¡Zaaaaalg! -Grite con ira -.

-¡Eso es, enójate, enfurécete y se mío! -Dijo con su voz monstruosa -. Te preguntas por que soy más fuerte ahora, ¿Quieres saberlo?

Solo lo mire con ira, desprecio y dolor.

-Veras, en el momento que me liberaste, mis hijos despertaron tomando el poder de cada objeto de Arceus, aun así mi poder le faltaba algo, el poder de mis hijos. -Dijo explicaba -. Cada vez que derrotaban a uno de mis hijos, su energía negativa se devolvía a nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? -Pregunte curioso -.

-Ups, casi abro demasiado la boca. -Dijo Zalg -. En fin, ya que todos mis hijos están muertos, puedo hacer esto...

Un terremoto tuvo lugar de inmediato a penas Zalg término de hablar. Del suelo, dos grandes entes aparecieron, estos tenían tres ojos rojos, parecían unas torres oscuras y estas estaban a los lados de Zalg. Parecía que fuesen parte de el, aquellas cosas nos miraban, eran unos tumultos gigantes de energía oscura, eran asquerosas...

-Este es mi poder aumentado... -El mismo Zalg comenzó a crecer un poco mas y un nuevo par de brazos salieron de este -. ¡Ahora prepárense para el verdadero combate, Pokedex Holders!

-¡Es imposible, no podemos contra esa cosa! -Grito Ruby observando la nueva forma de Zalg -.

-¡No se dejen engañar, talvez subió su nivel de poder, pero aun podemos ganarle! -Dije mirándolo amenazadoramente -.

(Canción: What I'm made of – Crush 40)

-Si no lo hacemos ahora, puede que aumenten aun más sus poderes. -Dijo Maki -. Tendremos que detener esas cosas que parecen torres vivientes...

-Basta de charlas... ¡Doble Impacto! -Zalg gruño al momento de decir eso, ambas torres a su lado comenzaron a cargar unos rayos de energía, se veían muy potentes -.

-¡Ahora Giga!

De pronto, sin que nadie lo notara, Diamond había liberado a Regigigas, montándose en el y reteniendo a una de las torres, el Pokemon que se dice puede mover los continentes estaba luchando con una de las torres de Zalg. Diamond estaba en el hombro derecho de Regigigas, ambos luchaban por desviar el rayo de energía el cual seguía creciendo, pero luego de un gran puñetazo de parte del gigante, lograron hacer que el rayo no se disparara en dirección a los demás, si no al cielo.

-¡Buen trabajo Dia! -Apoyo Pearl -.

-¡Aun nos falta otra torre! -Avise apuntando a la que faltaba -.

-¡Estoy en eso!

Crimson libero a Rayquaza, el joven de ojos carmesíes se monto en el dragón legendario que es el dueño de de los cielos. Haciendo fama de su forma de serpiente, se enrollo en la segunda torre para luego morderla en donde debería estar el cuello, logrando así empujar su cabeza hacia atrás. Por ende el rayo de energía se disparo al cielo también.

-¡Ahora tienen su oportunidad chicos! -Grito Diamond -.

-¡Derrótenlo mientras detenemos a estas cosas! -Grito Crimson!

Mire a ambos, trabajando en equipo, logrando detener algo de las fuerzas de Zalg. Esta era nuestra gran oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar, así que tome mi bufanda y me la quite de un tiron, luego me quite mi chaqueta y la lance al suelo. Estaba preparado para la lucha, no importaba nada más que la victoria.

-¡Vamos! -Ordene a lo que todos asintieron -.

Primero, Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se lanzaron junto a las aves legendarias y Mewtwo. Moltres, Articuno y Zapdos atacaban sin cesar a Zalg, pero este detenía sus ataques con sus tentáculos.

-¡Mewtwo, lanza Bola Sombra! -Ordeno Red encima de Articuno junto con Yellow -.

-¡Articuno, usa Rayo Hielo! -Ordeno la pequeña Yellow -.

-¡No me estorben sanguijuelas! -Zalg estaba jugando enserio, lanzo varios tentáculos los cuales azotaron a Articuno mandándolo al suelo junto con Red y Yellow -. ¿Siguiente?

-¡Red! -Grito Green con preocupación, pero luego desvío su mirada a Zalg con furia -. ¡Moltres, Llamarada!

-¡Zapdos, Trueno! -Dijo Blue -.

Los dos ataques fueron disparados hacia el Pokemon de la oscuridad, pero este ya lo tenía previsto, por eso lanzo dos rayos de sus ojos los cuales colisionaron con los ataques de Blue y Green. Rápidamente, Zalg comenzó a ganarles terreno peligrosamente, lo cual no era bueno para los dos jovenes.

-¡Aero, Híper Rayo! ¡Pika, Placaje Eléctrico! -Red, estaba herido de su brazo derecho y apenas podía mantenerse en pie -.

Un Aerodactyl lanzo un gran Híper Rayo contra la cara de Zalg, pero otro rayo salio de los ojos del enemigo, logrando tener a tres Pokedex Holders a su merced. Pero cuando vio a Pikachu, acercarse con su cuerpo envuelto en electricidad, sonrío de una manera tétrica y diabólica.

-¡No te dejare hacerlo, ahora Mid! -Grite encima de mi Staraptor -.

-¡Si, aquí voy maldito! -Mid se encontraba encima de su Dragonite el cual fugazmente voló hasta las espaldas de Zalg para darle en su punto ciego -. ¡Veamos si te gusta esto, Híper Rayo!

Mid sonreía triunfante, mientras su Pokemon cargaba un rayo de energía. Extrañamente, Zalg había visto como Mid se posiciono detrás de este... será que...

-¡Mid, cancela el ataque, retírate ahora! -Le grite advirtiéndole -.

-¡Ni de coña, ya lo tengo en la mira! -Grito Mid en respuesta -.

En el momento que Dragonite se disponía a lanzar su Híper Rayo, una de las torres, la que sostenía Diamond, logro soltarse por un momento, voltearse y apuntar a Mid, trate de ir a salvarla pero los tentáculos de Zalg no me dejaban avanzar mas. Mid se dio cuenta de que le apuntaban, la torre de Zalg cargo un rayo de energía roja la cual se dispararía en cualquier momento.

-¡Cancela el ataque Dragonite, salgamos de aquí! -Ordeno Mid, pero ya fue tarde, la gran torre de Zalg logro disparar a Mid -.

Mid abrió sus ojos al máximo viendo como aquella energía se acercaba más y mas. Se dio cuenta que su Dragonite la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo volteándose de espaldas al rayo, protegiendo a la joven Mid. La energía impacto con el cuerpo del valiente Dragonite, quien se sacrifico para salvar a su entrenadora.

-¡Nooo, Dragonite! -Gritaba Mid ante el aullido de dolor del dragón -.

(Detener canción.)

(Canción: Knight of the wind. –Crush 40)

Cuando el ataque ceso, el Pokemon de Mid comenzó a decender rápidamente, aun con Mid encerrada entre sus brazos, mientras caían, con sus ultimas fuerzas, se volteo de espalda al suelo para protegerla de la caída. El impacto fue duro, se levanto una gran muralla de tierra ante la caída del Dragón. Mid estaba algo aturdida, pero cuando se recompuso, se libero del fuerte agarre de su Pokemon y verifico su estado.

-¡Vamos, no te rindas, tu eres rudo, nadie puede abatirte así! -Decía Mid moviendo a Dragonite, el cual aun vivía pero su respiración era débil -.

Diamond rápidamente recupero el control de la torre lamentando lo que había sucedido, pero era algo que todos sabíamos que podría ocurrir. Mientras que el Pikachu de Red fue repelido fácilmente por los molestos tentáculos de aquel Pokemon oscuro.

-¡Maldición, tuve que darme cuenta de esto antes! -Dije con ira -. ¡Green, Red, Blue, resistan! -Les grite mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Zalg junto a Staraptor -.

-¡Espérame, te ayudare! -Ada junto a su Crobat se acercaron a mí sonriendo con determinación -. ¡Recuerda que no estas peleando solo!

-... -Dije desviando mi mirada -. ¡Entonces vamos todos!

-¡Te sigo! -Dijo Ada -.

-¡Latios, Latias, Rayo Celeste! -Ordeno Lira -.

Ambos Pokemon dragón se juntaron para lanzar un gran rayo del color del cielo, este fue detenido por un cuarto rayo de Zalg el cual parecía divertirse manteniendo a todos a raya, sin poder acercarse.

-¡Entei, Llamarada! -Ordeno Silver para acabar con unos cuantos tentáculos y abrirse camino -. ¡Ahora Gold!

-¡Si, Raikou, Electro Cañón! -El perro legendario de electricidad, lanzo su poderoso ataque para lograr eliminar a una gran cantidad de tentáculos -.

-¡Suicune, usa Hidro Bomba! -Ordeno Crystal dirigiendo su ataque al cuerpo de Zalg, pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo -. ¡Demonios, no le hacemos nada desde aquí!

-¡Entonces intentemos un bombardeo aéreo! -Dijo Maki saltando encima de su Fearow -.

Maki comenzó a volar lo mas alto que pudo y cuando realmente lo estuvo, salto de este regresándolo rápidamente y liberando a su Ninetales y Shelgon.

-¡Bombardero! -Grito Maki -.

Kurama y Flare comenzaron a lanzar grandes bolas de fuego a gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Zalg, estas comenzaron a impactar con el enemigo, el cual solo reía por el intento de Maki por herirlo, más Maki solo sonrío ante esto. Zalg no comprendía el por que de la sonrisa.

-¡Ahora Ada! -Le avise a Adamantium -.

-¡Si, ve Octyllery, Pulpo Cañón! -Ordeno -.

El Bombardeo de Maki había levantado una pantalla de humo, por ende, Zalg no vio a Ada acercarse por entre el humo. Octyllery lanzo una combinación de agua y tinta a los ojos de Zalg, logrando cegarlo y al mismo tiempo deteniendo sus rayos de energía rojos. Los Pokedex Holders de Kanto aprovecharon para atacar con todo lo que tenían a Zalg.

-¡Aaaaaaagh! -Grito de dolor el Pokemon demoniaco -.

Los de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh combinaron sus ataques definitivos para atacar a Zalg, este procedió a defenderse creando un escudo de energía oscuro. Zalg al fin comenzó a defenderse en ves de contra atacar, por lo que era nuestra oportunidad para acabarlo de una vez por todas, ¡Esto se terminara aquí!

-¡Esto se termina aquí, Zalg! -Dije lanzándome contra el -.

-¡No podrás detenerme Jade, aun no! -Advirtió Zalg -.

-¡Se que puedo hacerlo! -Dije liberando a Slash, Lightning y Cold -. ¡Tormenta X!

Beartic lanzo su ataque Ventisca a la tenaza izquierda de Slash mientras que Lightning lanzo un Trueno a la tenaza derecha. Regrese a ambos mientras miraba a Zalg, podía ver que su escudo estaba vacilando, ante el ataque combinado de todos los chicos... no los defraudare, ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-¡Slash, se mas fuerte! -Ordene liberando el poder de Zalg -.

La armadura metálica de Slash comenzó a teñirse de un color negro, sus ojos se mantuvieron iguales, solo cambio de color reflejando el gran poder que ahora habia liberado. Slash solo miro a su enemigo y colocando ambas tenazas en forma de equis, se lanzo con una gran velocidad, aun mayor que antes.

Envuelto en una energía oscura, choco con el escudo de energía, causando que la energía se vuelva inestable. Chispas de energía salían del choque entre Slash y el escudo de Zalg. Slash uso se tenazas envuelta en hielo para clavarla en el escudo, logrando formar una grieta en este.

-¡AHORA JADE! -Gritaron todos -.

-¡Slash, ACABALO! -Grite con fuerza -.

Slash uso la tenaza eléctrica para lograr hacer un agujero en este, pasando directamente contra un aun no vidente Zalg debido al ataque sorpresa de Ada. Con ambas tenazas, a toda velocidad y con máxima determinación, Slash atravesó la cabeza de Zalg, causando que los ataques combinados de todos los Pokedex Holders impactaran contra Zalg.

(Detener Canción.)

-¡Imposible! -Grito con dolor aquel monstruo -.

Una gran explosión de energía tuvo lugar donde estaba Zalg, logre apartarme junto con Staraptor para ponerme a salvo, no sin antes regresar a Slash.

La explosión causo que todo el lugar se estremeciera y una luz cegadora envolvió aquel lugar. Cerré mis ojos por instinto solo para caer desmayado...

...

...

...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, logrando ver a los demás alrededor de mi, estaban felices, les sonreí débilmente a lo que ellos respondieron de la misma manera. Me senté en el suelo, y vi el lugar, Zalg estaba destrozado y aquellas torres estaban petrificadas. Crimson había bajado de Rayquaza pero Diamond aun seguía encima de Regigigas. Mid y Silver estaban atendiendo al Dragonite herido, el cual ya se estaba recuperando del impacto producido por Zalg.

-Ahora creo... que si se acabo. -Dije sonriendo -.

-Volverá a ser... ¿Como antes algún día? -Pregunto Crimson -. Me refiero al mundo...

-Es poco probable, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudar. -Dijo Kanadei -.

-Fue una gran batalla Jade. -Kige se acerco para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo -. Pero creo que olvidamos algo.

(Canción: Libera me from hell – Garhalla)

Puse una cara de confusión al escuchar eso, no entendía a que se refería. El solo me extendió un objeto, un espejo al cual me mire y lo entendí todo.

-Maldición... -Mis ojos aun... -.

-Aun existen las semillas de Zalg. -Dijo serio -. Eso quiere decir que...

-¡No, no puede ser, esta muerto, el...! -Dije desesperado -.

-No puedes eliminarme Jade... no con oscuridad...

Se escucho una voz etérea, todos nos estremecimos al escucharla.

-¡Muérete de una puta vez! -Grite -.

-Debo tomar lo que es mío... para revivir... -Dijo esta vez -.

Súbitamente, todos comenzamos a sentirnos raros, pronto, caímos de rodillas mientras que de nuestro cuerpo, salía una aura oscura, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo de Zalg. Nos estaba absorbiendo las semillas, estaba recuperando su fuerza... Sentí como la oscuridad en mi cuerpo retrocedía hasta quedar nula.

-¡J-Jade...tus ojos están...normales! -Dijo Crimson de rodillas también -.

Me quito la única arma con la que podía luchar contra el...

-¡Ahora Jade, comienza la tercera ronda! -Zalg volvió a la vida, un poco más débil que antes, pero ahora sin las semillas... -. Primero me desharé de aquel molesto Regigigas...

-¡Diamond sal de ahí! -Grito Platinum -.

-... -Diamond sonrío amablemente mientras se volteaba a mirarnos -. Espero me perdone... ¡Giga, ahora!

Regigigas junto con Diamond comenzaron a golpear a Zalg, el cual solo se reía ante la perseverancia de Diamond, solo que Diamond no noto que una de las torres se despetrifico y apunto a Diamond. Este cuando lo noto fue demasiado tarde, la torre disparo un rayo de energía rojo que cubrió el cuerpo entero de Regigigas... vimos como este salio volando lejos... sin poder ver a Diamond escapar de eso...

-¡DIAMOND! -Platinum, con lágrimas en los ojos, dio un grito desgarrador -.

-Ahora, falta la que tiene mas fuerza que todos ustedes, la única que no se infecto, la única a quien no pude robarle su fuerza... -Dijo mientras sonreía macabramente y sin pensárselo, lanzo un tentáculo afilado hacia Mid -.

Mid quedo helada, mientras veía a aquella cosa dirigirse hacia ella, no tenia escapatoria, no podía moverse... estaba perdida...

-¡Apártate!

Silver salto frente a Mid logrando cubrirla, el tentáculo atravesó el pecho de Silver, Mid abrió sus ojos al máximo no creyéndose lo que veía. El tentáculo salio bruscamente del pecho de Silver mientras este caía de espaldas, sus ojos plateados se apagaron, un hilo de sangre salio de su boca mientras que su pecho se inundaba de rojo. Mid lo atrapo mientras caía para verlo con horror.

-¡Silver, dime algo maldito pretencioso, Silver! -Gritaba Mid, pero era tarde, Zalg atravesó su corazón, matándolo al instante -. ¡Silver... Nooooo! -Grito con dolor -. Tu...

Mid le cerro los ojos a Silver para luego dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo, tomo sus katanas y las apretó fuertemente. Se volteo a mirar con gran furia a Zalg quien sonreía con gracia, esas horribles fauces formaba una horrorosa sonrisa.

-¡TE MATARE! -Mid corrió velozmente dirigiéndose hacia Zalg -.

-¡Detente maldición! -Grite tratando de alcanzarla pero mi agotamiento era gigantesco -.

Zalg lanzo aun mas tentáculos para Mid, pero la furia la hacia mas veloz y fuerte, logrando cortar los tentáculos a diestra y siniestra. Sus ojos abiertos al máximo, su ceño fruncido con ira y sus mandíbulas apretadas con gran fuerza.

-Desaparece...

De sorpresa, un tentáculo salio desde debajo de ella, no pudo esquivarlo, este rozo su cuello logrando que perdiera el equilibrio cuando otro tentáculo de Zalg la golpeo en el abdomen mandándola lejos, esto le causo un gran corte en su vientre. Mid cayó duramente al suelo mientras la sangre salía peligrosamente de su cuerpo. Aun seguía con vida pero si no hacia algo ella...

(Detener Canción.)

-¡Jade! -Esa voz... -. ¡Reacciona, aun tenemos la carta del triunfo! -Besquit... -.

-¿Que?... -Pregunte -.

-Los artefactos... -Dijo débilmente Besquit -. Este campo de Zalg debilita mi conexión contigo...

-¡Pero no se como usarlos! -Dije -.

-Solo... deja que ellos sepan como usarte a ti... Jade, el poder de Zalg es fuerte, no podré seguir ayudándote aquí...

(Canción: Live and learn –Crush 40)

Perdí mi conexión con Besquit. Me voltee a donde estaba Ada con su mochila, me levante débilmente y se la quite. Abrí la mochila para ver que los objetos brillaban, estos se elevaron por el aire rodeando a Crimson, Ada y a mi. Pronto una luz dorada nos envolvió, dándonos nuevas fuerzas para continuar, era muy diferente a la sensación de la oscuridad, esta era calida e inocente...

-Nos están dando energía... -Dijo Ada -.

-La de Arceus... -Siguió Crimson -.

-Así que podremos lograrlo... -Dije para apretar mis puños -. ¡Prepárate Zalg!

-Así que el cobarde de Arceus les brindo poderes... -Dijo Zalg en un tono molesto -.

Los artefactos se elevaron girando entre ellos preparando algo, a nosotros solo nos dejaron aquella aura dorada la cual pareció reponer nuestras fuerzas y la de nuestros Pokemon. Libere a Slash y Hiro, Crimson a Axel y Dision y Adamantium libero a su Venasaur y Octyllery. El aura de nosotros también logro llegar a nuestros Pokemon, volviéndolos mas fuertes. El color rojo de Slash volvió a su cuerpo.

-¡Rayo del Olvido! -Zalg concentro una pequeña esfera negra en su boca, esta comenzó a hacerse más grande cada segundo -.

-¡Hiro, Hidro Cañón! ¡Slash Híper Rayo!

-¡Axel, Anillo Ígneo! ¡Dision, Onda Umbría!

-¡Venasaur, Planta Feroz! ¡Octyllery, Pulpo Cañón!

Al mismo tiempo de Zalg, lanzamos nuestros ataques los cuales impactaron con el rayo de energía oscura de Zalg. Estábamos luchando con nuestras últimas reservas de energía. Ninguno de los dos quería o debía retroceder siquiera un poco. Tanto Zalg como nosotros estábamos en las últimas. No esperábamos que la energía de Zalg comenzara a ganarnos mas terreno, no podíamos ser superados no teníamos otra opción, ¡No había otra opción!

**Mid:**

Me... dolía mucho... aun seguía sangrando... Silver esta muerto...

-¡Muéranse en el olvido! -Gruño Zalg -.

Ellos... aun luchaban... no me dejare matar tan facil...

-¡Estas tratando con Mid Valefort maldito! -Grite levantándome abriendo aun más mi herida -.

De mi boca escupí sangre la cual se amontonaba en mi garganta... mi vista se apagaba de a poco... pero no me rendiría sin hacer algo para vengarle, ¡Lo vengare!

-¡Gabite! -Libere a mi Gabite el cual me vio con preocupación al verme así -. ¡No te preocupes por mí, solo...!

Mi herida me dolía mucho...

-¡Meteoro Dragón! -Gabite dudo -. ¡AHORA!

**Jade:**

-¡Estamos perdiendo terreno! -Advirtió Ada -.

-¡Sigan aumentando su aura, debemos ganar mas luz! -Dije -.

-¡Vamos! -Grito con animo Crimson -.

Estábamos estabilizando la energía, Pero Zalg la aumento aun mas quedando con un pequeño rango...

-¡Noooo! -Grite tratando de aumentar el poder -. ¡No se acabara así!

-¡Mueran! -Grito Zalg -.

En ese momento, un ataque de Meteoro Dragón impacto en la espalda de Zalg, la magnitud del ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lograra hacer que, Zalg, perdiera la concentración por un momento. Vi quien fue el que lanzo el ataque y ahí la vi, Mid había ordenado a su Gabite hacerlo... luego sin más... Mid cayó al suelo ante la mirada preocupada de Gabite... gracias Mid...

-¡Ahora, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad! -Dije aumentando el aura -.

-¡Haaaaa! -Gritaron Ada y Crimson a modo de impulso -.

Nuestros ataques se combinaron generando un gran rayo de energía de luz, la cual comenzó a atravesar el rayo de oscuridad de Zalg. Cada vez ganábamos más y más terreno contra aquella cosa.

-¡Es...imposible...no pueden vencerme! -Zalg no lo creia -.

-¡Piénsatelo dos veces antes de meterte con nosotros, ahora, MUERE! -Grite con ira -.

El ataque de Zalg fue derrotado, este sucumbió ante nuestro poder luminoso, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse de a poco, el grito de dolor de Zalg resonó por todo el lugar. Hasta que por fin, todo su cuerpo desapareció ante nosotros siendo destruido por nuestro ataque de luz combinado.

(Detener Canción.)

Nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, agotamos nuestras energías, caímos de rodillas y miramos al cielo... La zona oscura comenzó a desaparecer, estábamos en la cima del volcán, las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer y dieron paso al sol, se sentía tan bien aquella luz que mucho anhelábamos. El viento calido de la mañana nos recibía... ¿Cuanto tiempo habíamos estado luchando? No lo se, tampoco me interesa, solo ahora yo...

-¡¿Que?! -Grito Crimson -.

Pronto fuimos envueltos por la oscuridad anterior nuevamente. No entendía lo que sucedía, vimos donde se supone estaba Zalg pero solo estaban sus torres, las cuales se agitaban de un lado a otro soltando una especie de gas, el cual al llegar a mis narices reconocí como...

-¡Metano! -Dije exaltado -. ¡Quieren volarnos en pedazos!

-¡¿Que es eso?! -Maki apunto a un par de objetos flotando cerca de las torres -.

-¡Son... la Antorcha Blanca y el Libro Oscuro! -Dijo Ada -.

-¡Eso quiere decir...! -Dije sorprendido -. ¡Aun no termina de morirse!

Kige se levanto a duras penas al ver lo que sucedería, camino frente a todos y libero a sus dos Ariados. Con estos, lanzo los hilos a las torres para poder afirmarlas...

-Logre ver el futuro un momento... si no hago esto moriremos todos... -Dijo mirando con una sonrisa -. Espero te conviertas en el lider algún día Maki.

-¡Kige! -Grito mi hermano -.

-¡Chimeco, llévatelos ahora! -De las ropas de Kige salio su Chimeco el cual con una cara triste se despidió de su amo -. ¡Vete ahora!

El Chimeco nos saco de ahí antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa...

**Kige:**

-Esto es lo poco que puedo hacer por ustedes... -Dije agotado -.

-¡¿Que haces humano?! -Pregunto Zalg -.

-¡Hare lo que tu quieres, explotar! -Dije sonriendo macabramente -. ¡Ariados uno y dos, halen!

Estos obedecieron, las torres comenzaron a inclinarse a nosotros, hasta el punto de caer al suelo liberando más metano. Tome la Pokeball de Zebratrika.

-¿Me perdonas amigo? -Le dije sonriendo a lo cual respondió asintiendo -. ¡Chispa!

**Jade:**

Fuimos tele transportados varios metros mas lejos, cuando aparecimos... vimos a la lejanía una gran explosión... Kige nos había salvado... otro sacrificio más... no...

-El... realmente lo hizo... se sacrifico por alguien mas... -Dijo atónito Maki -. ¡Kige, eres un maldito!

-Maki... -Dije apenado -.

-El... el... -Dijo impotente por no haberlo salvado -.

(Canción: The Wilderness of Sadness –ToS Dawn of the new World)

De pronto, la Antorcha Blanca y el Libro Oscuro aparecieron frente a nosotros. Estos se combinaron generando una esfera oscura, esta comenzó a absorber energía oscura del ambiente. No sabíamos que sucedía... cada vez se agrandaba más y más la esfera hasta que se detuvo y... hablo...

-Ya me han cansado sus estupidos intentos de salvar a todos... los cortare a todos de raíz de una buena vez... -Dijo aquella esfera -. ¡Ahora tengo el poder de cambiar la historia!

-¡No! -Dije tratando de pensar en algo -.

-¡Oblivion! -Grito Zalg -.

El espacio a nuestro alrededor se rompió en pedazos, quedamos flotando en la nada junto con los demás... hasta que de pronto...

-¡¿Que es esto?! -Grito Red -.

Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, estábamos siendo borrados de la historia. Pronto Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, todos comenzamos a desaparecer... no quería...

-¡No puede terminar así, no! -Dije con desesperación, hasta que note algo -. Los artefactos...

Estos brillaban con aun más intensidad y se separaron del movimiento circular que hacían, se dispersaron y me rodearon nuevamente. No comprendía por que pero... la voz de Arceus resonó en mi cabeza, como si al fin pudiera comprenderlo todo...

-Tu eres la luz entre la oscuridad... -Escuche -.

-Y soy el punto negro en la luz... -Complete -.

Pronto, con un gran destello de energía, los artefactos comenzaron a unirse a mi cuerpo, pronto sentí el Guante de Arceus en mi brazo derecho, las Botas Lunares, la Mascara Ámbar, el Ojo de Arceus y el Cinturón del Origen... Sentí como la fuerza de Arceus me llenaba, fui salvado por esa fuerza, recupere todo mi cuerpo, pero mire atrás y vi a los demás desapareciendo...

-¡Chicos! -Grite -.

-¡Escúchame Jade! -Grito Lira -. ¡Acábalo!

-¡¿Que y tu?! -Me adelante a sostener la mano de Lira para no dejarla ir -. ¡No te dejare!

-¡Ya sabes lo que pasara, solo hazlo! -Grito antes de darme una sonrisa -. ¡Te amo!

-¡No me sueltes! -Grite -.

-¡Jade, véncelo por nosotros, eres lo que queda! -Dijo Maki siendo borrado para siempre -.

-¡Zalg no es eterno, demuéstraselo! -Dijo Red desapareciendo también -.

-¡Si no lo vences te mato! -Dijo Ada -.

-¡No pierdas por nada del mundo! -Crimson sonrío y desapareció con Ada -.

Pronto, todos desaparecieron gracias a la técnica de Zalg... perdí a todos... pero no los defraudaría... tenia sus vidas en mi... ¡Estaban conmigo de alguna manera!

-¡ZALG! -Grite con ira -.

Aquella esfera de oscuridad se puso frente a mí, esta solo se mantenía así, sin moverse.

-¡Deja de resistirte a lo inevitable! -Rugió Zalg -.

-¡Slash, Hiro, Staraptor, Cold, Lightning, Vein! -Los nombre para que luego salieran de sus Pokeball -. Vamos... ¡A acabarlo!

El color de todos, cambio del normal a un dorado intenso, sus fuerzas aumentaron también. Debía usar esto a mi favor ahora.

-¡Luz Máxima! -Ordene -.

Todos mis Pokemon lanzaron un potente rayo de luz blanca hasta Zalg.

-¡Final Muerto! -Zalg lanzo un gran y potente rayo de oscuridad -.

Me sorprendí al ver que sin esfuerzo, logro vencer a mi rayo de Luz Máxima... y mis Pokemon fueron...

-¡Noooo! -Grite ante lo que paso -.

Slash y los demás fueron borrados... no podía ser... ellos tenían el aura de Arceus... a menos que...

-Exacto. -Dijo Zalg -. No puedo borrar a Arceus, por algo no puedo borrarte, posees cosas que fueron hechas por el cuerpo de Arceus.

-¡Te destruiré! -Dije enojadísimo -.

-¿Como? -Pregunto curioso -.

-Gracioso que preguntes... -Dije sonriendo -. ¡Con el único a quien no puedes borrar!

-¿Sabes como invocarlo a caso? -Pregunto de nuevo -.

-No, pero estos objetos si lo saben...

(Detener canción.)

Me deje llevar por los artefactos de Arceus. Pronto, una luz en todo mi cuerpo apareció, con lo cual esta se disparo a donde debería estar el cielo, ahí se abrió un portal, un rugido se escucho lo cual hizo retroceder a Zalg. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo... salio el legendario dios y creador de todo...

-¡A-Arceus! -Dijo Zalg sorprendido -.

-Zalg... has destruido todo lo que yo cree, cuide y protegí... ¿Como has podido? -Dijo Arceus -.

-¡Odio este mundo, los humanos son lo peor!

-Estos humanos se sacrificaron para salvar este mundo, ¿Crees que son peores que tu? -Arceus se veía furioso -.

-¡Cállate! -Gruño Zalg -. ¡Acabemos esto!

De pronto, la esfera comenzó a separarse en dos, una más pequeña que la otra. La más grande, comenzó a cambiar a una forma en cuatro patas, esta era muy parecida a la de Arceus, solo que esta era de color oscuro, sus ojos eran rojos, flamas alrededor de su cuerpo y dos tentáculos en la espalda.

Mientras que la esfera mas pequeña... comenzó a tomar forma humana, este era un poco mas grande que yo, llevaba una armadura parecida a la mía de color negro... el... no puede ser cierto...

-¡¿Tu?! -Dije sorprendido -.

-Si Jade... yo soy la mitad humana de Zalg. -Respondió -.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo... sabias lo que pasaría... -Dije al fin entendiéndolo todo -. Eres un hijo de perra, Klein.

En efecto, el era Klein, el que me ingreso en el Team Shadow, el que me persiguió desde el principio, el causante de todo.

-Veras Jade, yo he vivido desde que Arceus creo todo, nací al mismo tiempo que Zalg ya que soy su vinculo humano, éramos como entrenador y Pokemon, solo que éramos uno... pero... -Explicaba Klein -. Cuando Zalg fue sellado, solo pude mantener mi inmortalidad y vagar por el mundo. Aprendí a hablar muchas lenguas extranjeras, descubrí lugares increíbles y aprendí como revivir a Zalg, lamentablemente cuando lo encontré, no podíamos unirnos ya que su cuerpo no estaba completo, pero gracias a ti, pude recuperar su poder y volvernos más fuertes... Ahora Jade... debemos terminar esto.

(Canción: I am… all of me – Crush 40 -.)

-Pienso de la misma manera Klein, debo eliminarlos a ambos a como de lugar. -Dije preparándome para luchar -. Arceus, déjame a Klein a mí.

-¿Podrás con el? -Me pregunto, a lo cual asentí -. Recuerda que ahora compartes mis poderes.

-Lo se... -Dije sonriendo determinado a derrotarlo -.

Gracias a que el espacio en donde estábamos era la nada, no había suelo ni cielo, por ende y gracias a la armadura, podía flotar en el aire, un aura dorada me cubría mientras que a Klein le cubría un aura de oscuridad. Arceus y Zalg tenían una batalla de miradas... ningún movimiento aun.

-¡Kleeeeein! -Me lance velozmente hacia Klein -.

-¡Ven aquí estupido niño! -Respondió Klein -.

Lance un puñetazo envuelto en luz, pero mi enemigo bloqueo mi puño con su mano, comenzó a ejercer presión causando que lanzase un gruñido de dolor. Intente darle una patada pero fue el mas rápido, me dio un golpe en la cara mandándome lejos. Klein apareció tras de mi dándome un codazo en mi espalda, luego comenzó a darme una ráfaga de golpes las cuales no podía bloquear.

-¿Que sucede Jade, no puedes seguirme el ritmo? -Pregunto dándome un puñetazo en la cara -.

Cuando estaba apunto de darme una patada, logre bloquearla, para luego darle una patada en el estomago y terminar con una patada en la cabeza. Klein quedo algo aturdido, así que llene mi puño con energía de luz y lo golpee.

-¡¿Que no puedo seguirte el ritmo?! ¡No me hagas reír maldito cabron! -Dije golpeándolo una y otra vez en la cara, luego en el estomago para finalizar con un rápido puñetazo en el pecho -. ¡Te voy a vencer!

Lo tome del brazo y lo atraje para seguir golpeándolo, primero un golpe en el mentón, luego un gancho con el cual se elevo pero lo atraje tomándolo de la pierna para poder darle un cabezazo, una lluvia de golpes fue lo que continuo antes de envolver mi puño derecho en luz y golpearlo en la cara. Esto lo dejo aun mas aturdido.

-¡¿Que es esto?! -Pregunto Klein -.

-¡Esto es...! -Dije dándole una patada para elevarlo -. ¡La determinación de todos!

Comencé a concentrarme y me envolví en energía de luz, Klein me vio con furia por lo que le había hecho, estaba enojado, por lo que me imito y comenzó a juntar energía de poder oscuro. Una vez estuvimos listos, volamos a una gran velocidad para chocar el uno con el otro en un forcejeo de auras, nos manteníamos a la par, ninguno quería retroceder.

**Arceus:**

-¡Sentencia! -Rugí -.

-¡Condena! -Rugió Zalg -.

Rayos de luz se dispararon hacia Zalg mientras el lanzaba rayos de energía oscura para deshacer los ataques. Así que a gran velocidad volábamos por aquel espacio y chocábamos para atacarnos con fiereza.

-¡Ríndete Zalg! -Le dije haciendo fuerza -.

-¡Jamás, Arceus! -Gruño mi enemigo -.

-¡Entonces no me dejas elección! -Dije retrocediendo -.

-¡Estoy preparado padre! -Desafío Zalg -.

-¡Juicio Final! -Mi ataque más poderoso, lance un poderoso rayo de energía blanca a Zalg -.

-¡Rayo Demoniaco! -Un potente rayo de color rojo fue lanzado desde Zalg -.

Ambos rayos colisionaron, la batalla se encontraba extremadamente pareja, solo debía aumentar mi fuerza para acabarlo de una vez. Mientras luchábamos con nuestro poder, pude ver a Jade forcejeando su aura contra la de Klein, Jade estaba ganando por mucho, entonces Jade por fin lo supero y lo mando a volar, Klein se paro en seco con ira y se fue al lado de Zalg.

-¡Amigo, es demasiado fuerte, no se como lo hizo! -Dijo Klein agotado -.

-¡Inepto, no puede vencerte un simple chico! -Dijo Zalg sin perder control de su ataque -.

-¡No es mi culpa! -Dijo Klein algo enojado -.

-¡Ayúdame con esto! -Pidió Zalg -.

Klein comenzó a cargar energía en su mano derecha, esta la lanzo para ayudar a la energía de Zalg, esta comenzó a avanzar rápidamente en mi contra. Pero justo en ese momento llego Jade, me miro sonriendo y con la mano derecha, la cual tenia el guante de Arceus, lanzo un potente rayo de luz para ayudarme.

-¡Esto se acaba aquí! -Grito Jade -. ¡AHORA!

Cuando el poder de Jade se junto con el mío, este se volvió mucho más poderoso que el de Klein y Zalg juntos. Rápidamente aumentamos la potencia logrando hacer retroceder a Klein y Zalg, hasta que derrotamos sus técnicas y fueron arrastrados por nuestro rayo.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE, SOY INFINITO! -Grito Zalg -. ¡AAAAAAAAGGH!

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR JADE, TE LO JURO! -Grito con ira Klein -. ¡NOOOOO!

(Detener canción)

Pronto, la energía termino destruyéndolos a ambos... de una vez por todas...

**Jade:**

Envuelto en aquella aura dorada aun, mire como Zalg y Klein fueron desintegrados por el rayo de energía... pero...

-¿Y ahora que? -Dije mirando hacia arriba flotando de espaldas -. Todos... han desaparecido...

-De hecho... -Dijo Arceus -. El proceso de cambio histórico quedo incompleto lo que quiere decir...

(Canción: Pokemon Starting Town Medley.)

De pronto, el espacio a mi alrededor comenzó a aparecer nuevamente, pero no estábamos en la cima del volcán de Isla Canela, no. Estábamos en un campo de flores, el cielo se despejo, el sol brillaba con intensidad y la brisa del día nos acariciaba con gentileza, esto fue obra de Arceus, nos saco de ahí.

Todo comenzó a reconstruirse, el cielo, el sol, las nubes, las montañas, todo. Pronto, todos comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente, estaban tirados en el suelo. La vi ahí tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo, no se movía.

-¡Lira! -Corrí rápidamente hacia ella, extrañamente, con cada paso que daba, los artefactos de Arceus se desprendían de mi -.

Corrí muy rápido hasta llegar donde se encontraba ella... estaba pálida, la tome entre mis brazos, no podía creerlo ella... no tenia pulso.

-¿Que sucedió? -Pregunte para mi mismo -. ¿Como te sucedió esto?... Debí de haberte protegido... -Dije acariciando su rostro -.

Tome su cara y apegue mi frente con la de ella... cerré mis ojos y solo comencé a pensar en que podría hacer ahora sin ella a mi lado... una lagrima solitaria se escapo de mis ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente mis dientes. Pronto, sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla, para luego sentir unos labios besarme con cariño y ternura, seguí el juego antes de abrir mis ojos y la vi despierta, con una sonrisa débil y ojos adormilados.

-Estas despierta... -Le dije sorprendido -.

-Estamos vivos... -Dijo alegre -.

Pronto, todos comenzaron a levantarse, Red, Kanadei, Maki, Crimson, Ada, Green, etc. A excepción por los que se sacrificaron... Silver estaba tirado en el suelo y por alguna razón, Mid estaba a su lado, aun respiraba, pero con gran dificultad, su herida aun sangraba y estaba pálida.

-Lo... lograste chico. -Dijo con una mirada e igualmente débil sonrisa -. Me hubiese gustado... mantenerme con vida... junto con el...

-Lo vas a lograr Mid, estarás bien. -Dije para reconfortarla -.

-Estupido... se que... ya es tarde... -Dijo aun mas debil -.

Mid cerro sus ojos a lo que yo respondí con tristeza... al fin descansaba y aunque no fue una Pokedex Holder... nos ayudo mucho en batalla. Luego me fije que Pearl y Platinum se encontraban llorando frente a alguien, corrimos juntos con los demás para ver quien era... Diamond...

-¡No, no, no! -Gritaba Platinum llorando con mucha tristeza frente al cuerpo tranquilo de Diamond -.

-¡Dia... Diamond... te extrañare amigo! -Dijo Pearl hablando entre cortado limpiando sus lágrimas -. ¡Te prometo proteger a la señorita!

Me sentí demasiado mal, apreté mis puños fuertemente. Lira poso su mano en mi hombro pero esta vez no podía hacerme sentir bien. Maki estaba enfrente de algo, se agacho y recogió uno de los guantes de Kige, mi hermano solo lo apretó con fuerza sin decir nada. Luego se levanto y me miro con media sonrisa.

-¿Me devuelves mi guante?

-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?! -Grito Maki sorprendido -.

Kige, estaba frente a el, con la mitad derecha de su torso quemado, su cuello, la parte izquierda de la cara, ambas manos y ambas piernas quemadas. Parecía estar cansado, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa, Kige no soporto mas el agotamiento hasta que cayo rendido, Maki lo atajo antes de que impactar contra el suelo. Mi hermano reviso su pulso...

-No resistirá mucho, sus heridas son mortales... -Dijo Maki -. Tenerlo aquí y no poder salvarlo... ¡Mierda!

Nada había cambiado… seguían muriendo personas y yo… no puedo salvarlas a todas… a menos… a menos que…

-Arceus…

-Se lo que me preguntaras. –Dijo acercándose -. Dialga, el Pokemon del tiempo puede ayudarte, pero hay un precio.

-Lo pagare, no importa que sea. –Dije determinado -.

-¿Inclusive perder tus recuerdos, quizás para siempre? –Pregunto el dios Pokemon -.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo… perdería mis recuerdos… pero a cambio todo seria como antes, ellos estarían vivos… repararía mi error…

-Jade… -Dijo Lira -.

-Lo se Lira… Prefiero los recuerdos contigo y los demás… -Dije para luego sonreír -. Pero eso no es lo que un Pokedex Holder hace, lo correcto es pagar el precio y creo que es bastante pequeño comparado con lo que sucedió.

-¿Entonces decidiste? –Pregunto una ultima vez Arceus -.

-Seguro…

Arceus comenzó a brillar, luego de unos segundos, Dialga, el Pokemon que controla el tiempo apareció frente a nosotros. Este nos miraba con cuidad, luego se dirigió a Arceus.

-Esta todo listo, solo debes decírselo y luego perderás tus recuerdos desde que empezaste este viaje. –Explico Arceus -.

-¿Qué evitara que se repita la historia? –Pregunte -.

-Los Douraji ya no están atados al pacto, eres libre de seguir tus sueños Jade. –Arceus… -.

-Muchas gracias… -Le dije agradecido -.

Antes de hacerlo, mire a los demás, todos sonreían ante lo que sucedería, algunos esperando a que el mundo volviera a la normalidad, otros esperando volver a ver a los seres perdidos y yo… a pagar por lo que hice.

-¡Dialga, te lo pido, deja todo como estaba hace un mes y medio atrás! –Dije con determinación -. ¡Retrocede hasta donde no existía esta pesadilla!

Chicos, fue un placer poder compartir tantos recuerdos con ustedes. Agradezco que me hayan hecho entender que estar acompañado no es malo, es genial, reír, compartir, apoyar y ser feliz… Lira me enseño el amor, Kanadei me enseño la nueva amistad y Crimson la vieja amistad. Ada me enseño el deber de proteger al amado y Dante me enseño lo que es ser un rival.

Dialgo asintió ante mi petición, para luego comenzar a cargar su energía, poco a poco, sentía como Dialga comenzaba su técnica y antes de que todos mis recuerdos se perdieran me voltee y dije.

-Esta es la disculpa de Jade Douraji, el Estratega… -Dije sonriendo -.

Adiós amigos, gracias hasta el final… fue divertido…

…

…

…

…

…

**Epilogo:**

Me desperté temprano ese día, el día que al fin seria un Pokedex Holder, obtendría mi primer Pokemon y saldría a cumplir el estupido sueño de mi papa, convertirme en el estupido líder de la familia.

Me di una ducha corta, debía estar temprano en la casa de Oscar. Así que me puse mis pantalones de color verde oscuro, una playera negra apretada, mi chaquetilla de color verde oscuro y mi bufanda púrpura, luego me puse mi pañuelo verde con detalles negros encima de mi cabeza, aunque odio que mi cabello este corto, no se que sucedió esa noche que me encontraron mal herido, fue tan raro…

Tome mi bolso pequeño el cual y me lo ajuste a mi cinturón dejándolo hacia atrás. Salí de mi habitación y camine ha despedirme de mama, ella siempre me apo… ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡¿Qué haces en casa?! –Pregunte sorprendido -.

-Vine a despedirme de ti, ¿Qué mas? Tonto. –Mi papa estaba ahí junto a mi mama y Oscar -.

-¡Pero tu estas trabajando! –Le apunte con el dedo -.

-¡No estaría aquí si estuviera trabajando cabeza de alcornoque! –Grito desafiante -.

-¡No me llames así!

-¡Soy tu padre, te llamo como quiero!

-¡Aaaaaargh, no sabes cuanto me desesperas! –Dijo cruzando mis brazos después de revolver mi cabello -. En fin, maestro, ahora iba a su casa a recoger mi primer Pokemon.

-De hecho, por eso estoy aquí Jade. –Dijo Oscar con su sonrisa la cual por algún extraño motivo… me alegro ver… -. Veras, lo hable con tus padres y decidimos darte un set de seis Pokemon, espero que los cuides.

-¿Pero las reglas no dicen que solo se empieza por uno? –No entendía nada -.

-Como consejo Jade, será mejor que los tengas, te ayudaran mucho. –Sonrío Geo -.

-Cariño, estos serán tus amigos y como amigos deben cuidarse mutuamente. –Me explico mama -.

-Entiendo mama… -Dije tomando las seis Pokeballs -. Este es un… Blastoise… creo que este es un Scizor, luego un Staraptor, estoy seguro que es un Umbreon, un Luxray y… un Beartic.

-¡Bravo, estas en lo correcto y eso que ni siquiera conoces a estos Pokemon! –Dijo Oscar sonriendo -.

-Es extraño, solo lo supe y ya… -Dije guardándolos -.

-Aquí esta tu Pokedex y abre esta caja cuando conozcas a una chica que recuerdes. –Señalo Oscar -.

Todo me pareció tan irreal, pero, lo era… Decidí no hacerme ideas tontas y procedí a irme, pero antes de eso, Oscar me llamo y me dijo.

-A todo esto Jade yo… No te odio amigo. –Dijo Oscar dejando el cuarto -.

Eso fue rarísimo, no supe descifrar las palabras de Oscar, pero debía seguir mi camino, talvez mas adelante pueda entenderlo…

_**Un día después…**_

-¡Slash, Lightning, Cuchillada Relámpago! –Ordene -.

Mis Pokemon trabajaron en equipo para derrotar un Pidgeot salvaje que nos ataco. Debía admitir que estaban muy bien entrenados y me sabía sincronizar con ellos, mi meta era lograr vencer al campeón, quería ser campeón y por algún motivo las palabras de mi padre aun resuenan en mi cabeza.

-Ya encontré otro sucesor, haz lo que quieras. –Dijo sonriendo Geo -. Es un regalo de navidad adelantado hijo.

No se por que lo habrá hecho, pero todo era mejor así. Devolví a mi equipo y seguí caminando por el Bosque Verde.

-¡Hola!

Una chica me saludo, una hermosa joven de cabello negro, ojos naranjas y un joven de ojos celestes y cabellos púrpuras estaban frente a una cabaña de madera. Estaban preparándose para salir ya que llevaban unas mochilas y bolsas de dormir.

-¿Hola? –Dije extrañado, nadie se acercaba a saludarme así -.

-Oye, estábamos a punto de salir de viaje ya que aquí mi amigo esta buscando competir en el gran festival de los coordinadores Pokemon. –Explico la chica -. Me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte desconfiado pero mi muralla fría se derrumbo muy fácil frente a ellos, no sabia el porque -.

-Queremos más compañía, eso es todo. –Dijo el de sombrero negro -. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Jade, es un gusto conocerlo Kanadei… ¿? –De… ¡¿Dónde demonios supe su nombre?! -. Errrm…

-No importa, es un gusto. –Dijo Kanadei -.

-Mi nombre es Lira Straider. –Dijo sonriendo -.

Esa sonrisa, la había visto en alguna parte… imágenes difusas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y no sabia como interpretarlas.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Lira -.

-Supongo… -Dije extrañado, acepte sin siquiera saber como acepte -.

De nuevo, unas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza…

-Aquí esta tu Pokedex y abre esta caja cuando conozcas a una chica que recuerdes. –Señalo Oscar -.

Rápidamente busque la caja dejando que Kanadei y Lira se adelantaran. Tenía miedo de abrirla y encontrarme con algo horrible… pero no… fue mucho mayor mi sorpresa.

-¡¿Y esto?! –La caja contenía las ocho medallas de gimnasio, tome una y la mordí, era verdadera -.

Muchas preguntas e imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza… ¿Qué sucedía, de que me perdía, quien soy?...

"_Eres Jade Douraji…"_

Y lo entendí…

-… ¡LIRA! –Grite sonriendo mientras corría hacia ellos -.

"Los recuerdos pueden esconderse o disfrazarse, pero jamás se destruyen, son eslabones de una cadena firmemente unida a demás eslabones."

**Pokedex Holders – Kanto:**

-¿Qué haces Red? –Pregunto Blue -.

-¡Veras, después de aquella genial batalla contra Zalg, comprendí que quiero llegar a ser mas fuerte aun! –Dijo Red estirando sus músculos -. Por eso me voy con Green a un lugar donde podamos entrenar.

Green se acerco sentándose al lado de Blue sabiendo el melodrama que haría por posponer su cita a ciudad Azulona.

-La próxima vez. –Se excuso Green -.

Ambos Pokedex Holders salieron de la casa de la joven Blue, mirando al horizonte, esperando poder volverse aun más fuertes para poder cumplir con su trabajo de Pokedex Holders. Ambos con un objetivo en común, defender a las personas queridas.

**Pokedex Holders – Johto:**

-¿Ya esta listo Gold? –Pregunto una cansada Crystal -.

-¡Aun le queda para que quede asada! –Dijo Gold moviendo la carne -.

El joven de ojos dorados se divertía charlando con su novia Crystal, la cual le comentaba lo genial que era tener algo de vacaciones al fin. Mientras que en la mesa se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno pelirrojo tomándose el cabello y una pelinegra de ojos verdes riendo con gracia.

-¡Que lo hice por instinto! –Aludía el joven -.

-¡Saltaste a salvarme y moriste por que me amabas! –Se burlaba la joven -.

-¡Eres realmente fastidiarte Mid! –El pelirrojo se levanto sonrojado -.

-¡Espera, abrázame mi caballero de cabellos rojos y no dejes que un monstruo me dañe! –Dijo Mid caracterizando a un personaje de una obra -.

-Pero que yo recuerde, Mid también murió y tratando de vengar a Silver. –Se metió Gold -.

Esta vez una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en la cara de Silver, Mid se sonrojo tanto que prefirió salir corriendo y dejar a Silver solo con el problema de explicar que sucedió, pero el pelirrojo no se quedo quieto y salio detrás de ella mientras Crystal y Gold reían animadamente.

**Pokedex Holders – Hoenn:**

-¡Al fin estamos aquí, las aguas termales del Monte Plata! –Dijo Emerald en traje de baño -. ¿Se meterán?

-Si/No. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Saphire y Ruby respectivamente -.

-¿No te darás un chapuzón? –Pregunto Saphire -.

-Debe estar llena de gérmenes esta agua… no me arriesgo a que mi piel se dañe ni la de mis Pokemon. –Dijo Ruby alejándose -.

-Pero Ruby, según las revistas las aguas termales del Monte Plata son usadas para reconstruir la piel, de hecho tu maestro Wallace entreno aquí a sus Pokemon. –Explicaba Ruby -.

No falto ninguna palabra más. Ruby se quito la ropa quedando solo con el traje de baño que llevaba debajo y se lanzo al agua mientras se sumergía y liberaba a sus Pokemon para que se divirtiesen.

-Saph… ¿Leíste una revista? –Pregunto Emerald -.

-Que va, solo lo invente… y funciono. –Dijo Saphire lanzándose al agua -.

-… Astuta… -Dijo Rald -.

**Pokedex Holders – Sinnoh:**

-Perfecto, entiendo que ustedes dos estén en una cita. –Dijo Pearl -. ¡¿Pero por que tengo que salir yo con Valeria también?!

-Por que es tu responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo. –Dijo Diamond -.

-Y por que ella te ama. –Dijo Platinum -.

-Y espero que tú me ames a mi Pearly… -Dijo sonrojada Valeria -.

-¿Pearly? –Pearl ya estaba asustado -. ¡No estoy preparado para una relación!

Pearl salio corriendo por la plaza de ciudad Punto Nieve. Mientras Valeria le seguía para llevarlo a un lugar donde pasar un momento tierno, Platinum y Día solo rieron ante esto y sellaron su noviazgo con un tierno beso bajo la nieve.

**Pokedex Holders - Maki y Kige:**

-Sabia que estarias aqui. -Dijo Kige caminando al puerto de ciudad Vermilion -.

-No es un secreto que despues de todo esto, tendria que irme de Kanto, despues de todo ya no me necesitan. -Maki sonrio de medio lado -. Y el Team Shadow se desintegro totalmente.

-¿Entonces, iremos a alguna otra aventura? -Pregunto el peligris -.

-Quiero ir a Tesselia, me contaron sobre dos Pokemon Dragon que representan el ying y el yang, quiero verlos. -Maki tomo su bolsa con su equipaje -. ¿Me traes un mensaje?

-Si, es de tu padre. -Kige sonrio -. ¿Te apetece hablar mientras tenemos un pequeño duelo? Ya sabes se supone que no hemos tenido practica durante este tiempo.

-Acepto, Kige Nakaede. -Maki miro con determinacion a Kige mientras ambos salian del puerto -. Perdere el barco por tu culpa...

Kige entrecerro sus ojos con un toque malvado riendo para adentro, era obvio que queria fastiadiarle su viaje, despues de todo, Kige era Kige. Dos rivales, amigos, compañeros y enemigos. Una dupla bastante extraña y a la vez casi perfecta.

**Another Dimention:**

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Zalg se encontraba reducido -. ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-Estas en la grieta, un espacio creado para no poder salir a excepción de mí. –Arceus apareció frente a el -. Decidí ponerte mas seguridad, Zalg, no saldrás nunca mas…

-¡Sabes que encontrara la forma de sacarme, el me necesita como yo a el! –Reía Zalg -. ¡El es inmortal, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo!

-Era inmortal… solo le quedan treinta años mas de vida, que viva como humano lo que le queda y tu permanecerás aquí para siempre. –Sin mas, Arceus desapareció en un destello dejando a Zalg ahí, solo y abandonado -.

-¡Me vengare maldito, juro que encontrare alguna forma de salir, lo juro!

Nadie escuchaba los gritos de Zalg, ya que la grieta era la prisión definitiva, no había cosa que escapara de ahí, fue error de Arceus no haberlo puesto ahí en primer lugar. Pero el poder de Zalg era demasiado para la grieta, ahora con su poder reducido a casi nada, era perfecto para la grieta y vagar ahí para siempre…

_**Continuara…**_

**Próximamente: ¡Pokemon Adventures: Online!**


End file.
